Ce que son coeur désire
by JessSwann2
Summary: Post AWE. Une mystérieuse prophétie et une femme avide de vengeance vont pousser Jack Sparrow au bout de ses propres limites…. Et peut-être aussi à se connaitre …. Prend tous les personnages :
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Jack, Barbossa et la plupart des autres appartiennent à Disney**

**Héléna n'est pas à moi mais à une de mes lectrices 0BlackHeart0 qui m'a soumis le personnage en me demandant si j'étais intéressée. Elle est donc à l'origine du Background et de l'apparence d'Héléna **

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc le prologue de cette histoire…. Avec le personnage de 0BlackHeart0 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour Black que mon Héléna respecte la manière dont tu l'imaginais **_

_**Note :l'action du prologue se déroule durant DMC pour la première partie puis post AWE pour la seconde**_

_**Bonne lecture et….. reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

_**Le Damoclès, Deux ans plus tôt **_

« Un homme avec une jambe de bois dis-tu ? Tu en es certain ? »

Le vieux sorcier vaudou branla la tête et tourna son regard aveugle vers celle qui venait de parler.

« Les signes sont formels… Mais toutes les conditions doivent être réunies… Quand à l'homme il doit d'abord perdre sa jambe et tout ce à quoi il tient pour être capable de venir à bout de ton ennemi »

La femme se crispa.

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas encore perdu sa jambe ?

- C'est ce que je veux dire oui. C'est cela qui causera sa haine et qui tuera celui dont tu veux la perte.

- Ce n'est pas sa perte que je désire, c'est sa mort. Je veux qu'il soit anéanti ! » S'écria la femme d'une voix vibrante de rage.

Le sorcier dodelina de la tête.

« La vengeance et la haine ne te mèneront à rien Rosa »

La femme posa ses yeux bleus d'acier sur l'aveugle.

« Ca c'est à moi d'en décider. Où puis-je trouver cet homme ?

- Il est mort » répondit le sorcier.

Cette fois, la femme ne maitrisa qu'à grand peine sa colère.

« Comment un mort pourrait-il tuer mon ennemi ? Tu n'es qu'un vieux fou, je ne devrais pas d'écouter.

- Certains morts reviennent à la vie… Si tu t'en donnes la peine, le Capitaine Barbossa reviendra lui aussi…. Il te suffit d'aller voir la bonne personne »

La femme tressaillit.

« Barbossa ? Tu es sûr ?

- Les augures sont formels. Le Capitaine Barbossa sera celui qui mettra un terme à la vie de T…

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! Je te l'interdis »

L'aveugle s'inclina et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Il doit d'abord retrouver la vie pour ensuite prendre la sienne… Mais même si tu le ramenais, il faudrait du temps pour qu'il soit prêt….

- Le temps n'a aucune importance, murmura la femme. J'ai l'éternité devant moi… »

Le sorcier sourit et ses dents jaunes brillèrent dans les ténèbres qui entouraient l'entrepont

« Dans ce cas, il me semble que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire….

- Oui… Il faut que j'aille la voir. Elle » soupira la femme avec un dégout manifeste.

Sans attendre la réponse du sorcier, elle se retourna. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottèrent dans son dos tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier qui menait au pont du Damoclès. Resté seul, l'aveugle sourit. Les choses se mettaient en place….

_**Trois mois plus tard, Rivière Pantano**_

La femme reposa les rames dans le fond de la chaloupe et se pencha pour attacher cette dernière. Puis, elle leva les yeux sur la seule cabane où brillait la flamme vacillante d'une bougie. Avec un soupir, elle replia les pans de son long manteau sombre sur elle et s'engagea sur l'escalier fragile qui menait à la demeure. Là, elle ouvrit la porte sans se donner la peine de frapper.

En face d'elle, une femme s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche chaloupée.

« Héléna…. Ça fait longtemps…

- On ne m'appelle plus Héléna désormais. Je suis Rosa la Rouge. » Répondit la femme d'une voix tendue.

Tia Dalma sourit lentement

« Je sais… Comme je sais que tu as payé un bien lourd tribut pour ce que tu désirais Héléna » souffla t'elle en effleurant le dos de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se crispa et pinça ses lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur. Puis, elle se tourna vers la sorcière

« Dans ce cas, tu sais ce que je suis venue te demander »

Tia Dalma sourit d'un air nostalgique et se tourna vers la fenêtre

« Oui, je sais…. Tu es venue me demander de ramener le fameux Hector Barbossa du royaume des morts…

- Tu en es capable non ? »

Tia Dalma inclina le visage

« J'en suis capable seulement Héléna, tu sais qu'il faut me payer pour ce que tu désires le plus au monde…. »

Cette fois, Héléna sourit légèrement

« Il me semble qu'Hector Barbossa était l'un des neufs seigneurs de la Piraterie non ? »

Les deux femmes se mesurèrent du regard et Tia Dalma la regarda avec intérêt.

« Continue…. »

Héléna eut un petit sourire faussement ingénu

« Je doute qu'il ait eu le temps de léguer sa pièce à qui que ce soit avant de mourir…

- Sa pièce ne m'intéresse pas, je ne compte pas devenir pirate

- Les neufs pièces de huit sont nécessaires pour… libérer Calypso » souffla Héléna comme une caresse.

Cette fois, ce fut le tour de Tia Dalma de se crisper

« Tu sembles être au courant de beaucoup de secrets, Héléna »

La jeune femme sourit et joua négligemment avec l'un des bocaux de la sorcière.

« Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Tia Dalma rit légèrement

« J'en dis que nous avons un accord Rosa la Rouge… Mais pour parvenir à ramener Barbossa de notre côté, il me faudra une pierre… Une pierre de résurrection »

Héléna soupira avec fatalisme. Ça devenait lassant que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué…

« Tu l'auras. » Répondit-elle en tournant les talons

Tia Dalma hoqueta

« Tu ne me demandes pas où la trouver ?

- Inutile, je sais qui en possède une… »

_**Deux semaines plus tard, Sud des Amériques.**_

« Rosa, aucun des hommes n'ose le dire mais nous le pensons tous. C'est de la folie de revenir ici » déclara le second de la jeune femme.

Héléna posa son regard bordé de noir sur l'homme

« Personne n'est obligé de me suivre.

- Vous savez bien que je ne vous laisserai pas y aller seule » soupira le second.

Un léger sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et elle s'avança sur le quai.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi perdre du temps ? »

L'homme lui emboita le pas et Héléna vit avec satisfaction les marins qui peuplaient le port s'écarter sur son passage. Ses bottes claquèrent sur le sol et elle se présenta devant une hacienda richement décorée.

« C'est de la folie » répéta le second derrière elle.

Héléna sourit froidement et pénétra dans la demeure cossue. Presque immédiatement, un domestique affolé se précipita vers elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! »

Sans s'arrêter, la jeune femme empoigna le pistolet qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture et abattit l'homme. Puis, elle s'avança vers le salon.

Une moue méprisante se forma sur ses lèvres. Rien n'avait changé. Surtout pas LUI.

« Bonsoir Federico »

L'homme se leva d'un bond et chercha des yeux le cordon permettant d'appeler les gardes

« Mes hommes cernent la maison, mentit Héléna sans sourciller. Je te conseille de ne pas bouger sinon je pourrais décider de te tuer »

Federico, blêmit et se rassit lentement.

« J'ai une femme et deux enfants, Héléna

- Raison de plus pour éviter les désagréments, répondit la femme. Et c'est Rosa la Rouge désormais. Héléna est morte. Il me semble que nous savons tous les deux comment cela est arrivé. »

L'homme évita son regard

« Je n'avais pas le choix Héléna tu le sais bien.»

La jeune femme secoua la tête

« On a toujours le choix Federico… Il t'aurait suffi de mentir.»

Federico se signa à la hâte tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui

« Cesse donc tes momeries, lui lança Héléna. Je ne suis pas venue te tuer même si tu le mérites

- Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et promena un regard nostalgique sur la pièce où elle avait passé tant de soirées avec les deux frères Cortez. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cheminée dans laquelle elle plaça un tisonnier avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas été long à t'emparer de l'héritage de Diego

- Ne parle pas de mon frère, c'est ta faute s'il est mort. »

Le visage d'Héléna resta impassible

« Il m'a offert ses années. Un sacrifice que tu aurais bien été incapable de faire.

- Tu l'as utilisé depuis le début. Maudite… pirate »

Cette fois, la femme se permit un rire

« Pirate en effet Federico. Le genre de pirate avec lequel il ne faut mieux pas tenter de négocier.

- Que veux-tu à la fin ?

- La pierre »

Cette fois Federico devint livide

« Hors de question Héléna, je ne te laisserai pas le….

- Je ne compte pas ramener Diego, il a choisi son destin. Le coupa Héléna. Après ce que tu lui avais fait, il ne souhaitait plus vivre

Federico perdit son sang-froid et se leva

« Il avait déjà tout ! Pourquoi aurais-je du lui abandonner Constance ?

- Il l'aimait.

- Et alors ? » Ricana Federico

A cet instant, une jeune femme blonde pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Héléna et sur le pistolet qu'elle portait

« Federico, que se passe-t-il ?

- Reste en dehors de ça Constance, » répondit l'homme d'une voix tendue.

Héléna sourit et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de son second. Rapide comme l'éclair, l'homme se glissa derrière Constance et plaça un poignard sous sa gorge.

« Héléna ! Non ! » Hurla Federico.

La jeune femme posa son regard bleu sur Constance qui, tremblante, pleurait doucement

« Ne me faites pas de mal par pitié

- Ainsi c'est toi, murmura Héléna. La femme que Diego aimait tant »

Federico s'affola

« Héléna je t'en supplie, au nom de notre amitié ne….

- Oh ? Tu te souviens que nous avons été amis à présent ? Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas rappelé avant de LE lancer sur ma piste. »

Les mains de Federico commencèrent à trembler et il parut sur le point de s'évanouir

« La pierre » répéta Héléna d'un ton impérieux.

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air résigné

« D'accord, je vais la chercher…. Mais Héléna … promet qu'après tu nous laisseras en paix

- Soit, je te le promets, mais je doute que tu trouves jamais la paix après ce que tu as fait à Diego… De nous deux, c'est toi le plus coupable de sa mort »

Federico posa un regard bouleversé sur Constance et s'empressa de sortir.

De longues minutes silencieuses uniquement brisées par les sanglots de terreur de Constance s'égrenèrent puis, Federico refit son apparition. Les yeux d'Héléna brillèrent de satisfaction en constatant qu'il portait la pierre et elle tendit une main avide vers elle.

« Héléna, tout cela ne t'apportera rien de bien… Tu sais que comme tout ce que mon ancêtre a ramené, cette pierre est maudite »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Tout dépend de la personne qui l'utilise. Quant à la damnation, ça ne me fait pas peur

- Tu es folle…

- Tu ignores tellement de choses Federico Cortez…. Tu as beau avoir grandi ici, tu es resté aveugle à la magie… Uniquement concentré sur tes momeries religieuses… Diego était si différent…

- Personne ne peut se substituer à Dieu Héléna.

- Moi si » répondit la femme en s'emparant de la pierre.

Elle se tourna vers le second et lui fit un geste de la tête. Instantanément, il relâcha Constance qui se laissa glisser sur le sol. Federico se précipita vers sa femme et la serra contre lui

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Héléna, maintenant part et ne revient jamais »

Héléna sourit et se retourna, elle avança vers la porte puis se ravisa

« Une dernière chose Federico

- Quoi ?

- Une marque contre une marque ».

L'homme la regarda sans comprendre et elle s'approcha. Federico la regarda tandis qu'elle s'emparait du tisonnier.

« Je vais te laisser le choix Federico, en souvenir de notre amitié.

- Quoi ?

- Elle ou toi ? » Souffla doucement Héléna en désignant Constance.

La jeune femme roula un regard suppliant vers son mari mais Federico recula

« Alors ? Demanda Héléna

- Elle…. Murmura Federico avant de détourner le visage

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un lâche » répondit Héléna.

Le hurlement de Constance fit écho à ses mots et une odeur de chair brulée emplit la pièce.

« Quel dommage… Elle était si belle » Souffla Héléna avant de partir, laissant derrière elle Constance dont la moitié gauche du visage était désormais entièrement brûlée.

_**Deux semaines plus tard, Rivière Pantano**_

« Voilà la pierre » annonça Héléna

Tia Dalma inclina la tête dans sa direction et Héléna la fixa

« Combien de temps cela prendra t'il ?

- Qui sait….. » Répondit Tia Dalma d'une voix trainante.

Héléna la fixa

« Il va me falloir plus de garanties que cela

- Le destin…met du temps… mais s'accomplit toujours » répondit Tia Dalma avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce voisine.

Héléna la suivit et poussa un hoquet de surprise à la vue du squelette qui s'y trouvait

« Voilà Hector Barbossa…. Murmura Tia avant de placer la pierre dans le torse de l'homme

- Tu avais tout prévu, souffla Héléna. Tu savais ce que je viendrais te demander

- Toi non plus tu n'échappes pas au destin Rosa La Rouge ! » Répondit Tia Dalma d'une voix aux accents farouches.

Héléna ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Tia Dalma ferma les yeux

« Ils approchent… Ils ne doivent pas te voir

- Qui ça ?

- Ceux qui t'aideront à voir ton souhait s'accomplir….. Tous reliés par le destin. Souffla Tia Dalma avant de sortir de la pièce. Ne bouge pas. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux

Mal à l'aise Héléna obéit et se retourna vers le squelette de Barbossa. Médusée, elle vit que la chair se reconstituait lentement sur ses os et avança une main hésitante vers le corps. Sous ses doigts, la chair fraiche s'affaissa et Héléna retira sa main à la hâte.

Alors, elle reporta son attention vers la pièce voisine. La jeune femme entendit les bribes d'une conversation et reconnut la voix de Jack Sparrow, un autre Seigneur de la Piraterie.

« Que trafique cette saleté de sorcière » marmonna Héléna en approchant pour mieux écouter.

Une boule de poils se précipita vers elle et elle dû faire appel à toute sa maitrise d'elle-même pour ne pas hurler. Le singe l'ignora et se percha sur une chaise, à côté du corps de Barbossa, qu'il fixa de ses petits yeux noirs où la femme reconnut le vice.

Tia Dalma pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce et caressa le corps de Barbossa

« Tu dois partir maintenant Héléna…. Dans un an jour pour jour, ta vengeance pourra s'accomplir

- Quoi ?

- Lorsque le Black Pearl sera revenu de l'au-delà et que les pirates auront gagné la bataille… Alors, Barbossa perdra tout…..Et tu agiras » Prédit Tia Dalma.

_**Un an plus tard, le Black Pearl**_

Le Capitaine Barbossa poussa un hurlement de rage. Il était prisonnier de son propre navire ! Anéanti, l'homme regarda le pont… Partout ce n'était que corps immobilisés par les cordages et cris d'effroi.

Barbossa gémit. Il avait tout vu…. Il était mort et était revenu, il avait remporté la plus grande des batailles que la piraterie ait jamais mené, il avait libéré Calypso… il n'avait pas vécu tout ça pour mourir prisonnier de son propre navire qui ne lui obéissait plus !

Barbossa fixa sa jambe qui le maintenait dans les airs, serrée par les cordages qui l'immobilisaient fermement. Il prit une inspiration alors que le Pearl semblait se diriger vers un autre navire sans pour autant qu'il y ait quelqu'un à la barre. Alors Barbossa leva son épée et sans un cri il trancha la jambe qui le maintenait prisonnier….

_**Le Damoclès**_

« L'heure est venue » souffla le sorcier aveugle.

Héléna sursauta et le fixa

« Tu es sûr ?

- La prophétie va s'accomplir…. Trouve Barbossa »

Héléna fixa le sorcier

« Qui es-tu…. »

Un sourire jaunâtre lui répondit

« Je ne suis que l'instrument du destin. Comme toi »

Mal à l'aise, Héléna recula. Le sorcier parlait comme Calypso….

La jeune femme grimaça, elle devait admettre que jusqu'à présent, tout ce que Tia Dalma, enfin Calypso, lui avait prédit était arrivé… Le sorcier se leva et se dirigea vers le bastingage

« Ma mission auprès de toi est terminée » annonça-t-il avant de sauter dans les flots.

Héléna sursauta. Puis, sa soif de vengeance submergea le reste. Puisque tel était son destin. Elle ferait en sorte qu'il s'accomplisse.


	2. La prophétie

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci aux revieweuses : BlackHeart, Muchu, Holly & Allison**_

_**BlackHeart : tant qu'elle te plait et que je ne la dénature pas je suis contente, tu verras qu'elle intervient encore beaucoup dans ce chapitre **_

_**Muchu : comme on se retrouve mdrrr, merci pour le prologue j'espère que la suite remplira ses promesses !**_

_**Holly : pour l'instant, la marque tu ne sauras pas, Fedérico est celui qui a vendu la localisation d'Héléna à celui dont elle veut se venger, Diego est le frère de Fédérico et l'ami d'enfance d'Héléna, il lui a offert les années de sa vie à la Fontaine car il ne voulait plus vivre après que son frère lui ait volé la femme qu'il aimait… Tous deux descendent de Cortez, normalement le premier chapitre devrait éclaircir un peu la situation**_

_**Allison : Pour Héléna, j'ai déjà répondu en MP mais je remets ici pour ceux qui se posent la question, BlackHeart m'a contactée lorsque j'écrivais ma série sur Barbossa & Elizabeth, elle m'a présenté son personnage et l'histoire qu'elle aimerait lui voir vivre. L'idée m'a séduite, je travaillais à ce moment là sur le projet de Ce que son cœur désire et j'ai demandé à BlackHeart si je pouvais l'intégrer dans mon projet, à partir de là vu qu'elle a été partante, j'ai remanié et intégrer. Moi si le perso me plait et que je peux l'intégrer je prends lol. Par contre le background c'est BlackHeart, elle m'a décrit le perso et je « lui donne vie » en fonction de ce qu'elle m'a dit sur elle. Encore une fois merci pour mes fics, ça fait plaisir d'être appréciée, je cherche toujours à coller le plus aux personnages tels que je les vois dans les films. Pour le montage, Kate Beckinsale dans Van Elsing lol. Voilà j'ai tout ici et par MP par ailleurs ( juste oh bah pour ma réputation, elle est très bonne chez ceux qui aiment et détestable pour les autres mdrrr )**_

_**Maintenant….voici donc le début d'une longue aventure, j'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**PARTIE 1**

**LA FONTAINE DE JOUVENCE **

**Chapitre 1**

_**Isla Madrigua**_

Héléna promena ses yeux d'azur sur le port caribéen. L'île de Madrigue était plus petite que dans ses souvenirs mais pour une fois, Héléna ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, il lui serait plus facile ainsi de trouver celle qu'elle cherchait. La jeune femme jeta un regard à son second.

« Je ne sais pas quelle identité elle a pris ici

- Ca va nous simplifier la tâche, » grommela le second.

Héléna se contenta d'en sourire et le second reprit

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

- Oh …. Et bien je suppose qu'elle ressemble… à une espagnole, » tenta Héléna.

Le second posa un regard blasé sur la population

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ils sont espagnols…. »

Héléna lui adressa un sourire éclatant

« Raison de plus pour commencer à chercher dès maintenant. »

Son second soupira et jeta un regard rempli de regret vers la taverne

« Une fois que nous l'aurons trouvée, nous fêterons l'événement » promit Héléna.

Cette promesse dérida un peu le second et il s'avança à sa hauteur.

« Que savons-nous sur elle ?

- Pas grand-chose, soupira Héléna tout en observant le port. Sa mère était une putain.

- Comme beaucoup de femmes, » remarqua son bras droit.

Héléna le gratifia d'un regard noir et il se reprit

« Je veux dire ….

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, tu l'as dit. Le coupa Héléna. Cependant, il y a peu de chances que celle que nous cherchons en soit une. D'après mes souvenirs, elle a été élevée dans un couvent.

- C'est souvent les pires, marmonna le second

- Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Rien, rien, je vous écoute Rosa »

Héléna cligna des yeux. Dans des instants comme celui-ci, elle avait parfois du mal à se souvenir qu'Héléna était morte et que Rosa la Rouge avait pris sa place. Pourtant, elle se reprit rapidement et poursuivit.

« Je disais donc qu'elle a été élevée dans un couvent et on la dit fort religieuse.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle quitté dans ce cas ? »

Héléna haussa les épaules.

« Il parait qu'elle a suivi un homme.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, » marmonna le second.

Agacée par ses interruptions constantes, Héléna haussa la voix.

« L'homme l'a abandonnée au bout de quelques semaines sur une plage. Je suppose que ça aussi tu le disais ?

- Non Capitaine

- Bien, après ça… J'ai perdu sa trace mais elle a refait surface »

Le sourire du second se fit ironique et Héléna riposta

« Pas comme catin contrairement à ce que tu penses, mais comme pirate. Enfin, je veux dire, elle essaie d'être pirate.

- Comme la moitié des caraïbes…

- Je suppose que l'autre moitié est constituée de putains. Ironisa Héléna.

- C'est vous qui le dites capitaine, » répondit le second d'un ton égal.

Héléna soupira. Domez était fidèle mais quelquefois son caractère taciturne la poussait aux limites de l'exaspération.

« Cesse donc de te poser des questions et cherche !

- Une bigote qui tente d'être pirate et qui ressemble à une espagnole, du gâteau » commenta Domez avant de s'éloigner.

**()()**

Ils cherchèrent des heures durant et Héléna finit par se tourner vers son second.

« Je renonce…. Peut-être n'est-elle pas là

- Ah… C'est sûr que si elle n'y est pas, ça va être encore plus dur de la trouver » marmonna Domez.

Héléna grinça des dents et avança vers une chapelle déserte.

« Entrons là-dedans, il fait trop chaud »

Domez posa un regard éloquent sur le manteau long et sombre qu'elle s'entêtait à porter mais ne commenta pas. Même lui savait qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir avec Rosa.

Les deux complices pénétrèrent donc dans la chapelle et Héléna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Domez lui sourit avant de s'immobiliser.

« Capitaine » murmura t'il en lui désignant un point devant l'autel.

Héléna se tourna vers ce dernier et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de la jeune femme agenouillée qui priait avec ferveur. Son regard embrassa la chevelure sombre et la cambrure parfaite de la fille.

« Ça pourrait être elle » murmura-t-elle.

A cet instant, la dévote se leva et le souffle d'Héléna se bloqua alors qu'elle découvrait son visage.

« Nous l'avons trouvée » souffla-t-elle.

La femme passa à côté d'eux et ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

« Qu'attend-on pour l'aborder ? demanda Domez

- Avec cette engeance, il vaut mieux prendre son temps » rétorqua Héléna.

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'elle fixait la rue déserte. Le temps qu'elle se retourne vers son second pour répondre, leur proie s'était volatilisée.

« C'est pas vrai ! » ragea Héléna.

Le visage de Domez se rembrunit. Le rhum s'éloignait de plus en plus. Héléna avança d'un pas rapide et se retrouva brutalement plaquée contre un mur, un poignard effilé sous la gorge.

« Pourquoi me suis tu ? » demanda la femme.

Héléna sourit tandis que Domez se précipitait sur l'apprentie pirate et la désarmait.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal Angelica » déclara t'elle d'un ton suave.

La femme leva un regard farouche sur elle

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Angelica. Une histoire qui concerne ton père » répondit Héléna.

Cette fois, les yeux d'Angelica brillèrent.

« Mon père ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi ne pas en parler dans une taverne ?

- Qui me dit que vous ne cherchez pas à m'arrêter ? »

Cette fois ce fut Domez qui répondit

« Tu trouves vraiment qu'on ressemble à des hommes de la Compagnie ? »

Angelica se détendit un peu et Héléna se tourna vers elle.

« Choisis. Mais si tu ne nous suis pas, tu ne sauras jamais qui il est »

La curiosité fut la plus forte et Angelica les suivit. Peu de temps après, Domez savourait sa pinte de rhum tandis qu'Héléna fixait Angelica.

« Dites ce que vous avez à dire » lança la jeune femme.

Héléna hocha la tête. Elle aimait les personnes qui allaient au fait.

« Vous dites que vous savez qui est mon père…..

- Il s'appelle Edward Teach, dit Blackbeard » répondit Héléna.

Angelica hoqueta, visiblement surprise.

« Impossible…. Cet homme, il est….

- Ta mère Cecilia était une de ses putains favorites même si je doute qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais vantée auprès de toi, poursuivit Héléna sans tenir compte de la rougeur subite d'Angelica. Il la préférait tellement que contrairement à ses autres femmes, il ne l'a jamais offerte à son équipage. Du moins jusqu'à ta naissance »

Angelica se signa rapidement et la fixa. Pendant une seconde, une lueur d'espoir passa dans son regard et Héléna grimaça, un peu mal à l'aise à la pensée d'utiliser la jeune femme.

« C'est lui qui vous envoie ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, répondit Héléna. Et non,, Blackbeard ne te cherche pas »

Pas encore, ajouta t'elle silencieusement.

« Alors pourquoi venir me voir ? » demanda Angelica d'une voix méfiante.

Le mensonge bien préparé vint facilement à Héléna

« J'étais une amie de ta mère

- Vous ? » S'étonna Angelica.

La jeune femme considéra Héléna. L'inconnue ne semblait pas plus âgée qu'elle, en fait, il semblait même qu'elle ait quelques années de moins ! Héléna s'aperçut de sa surprise et balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Certaines choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être Angelica, j'ai connu ta mère, j'étais son amie. Est-ce que le nom de Rosa te dit quelque chose ? »

Angelica secoua la tête et Héléna reprit

« Peu importe, j'ai rempli la mission qu'elle m'avait confiée, je t'ai révélé l'identité de ton père, le reste ne me concerne plus »

Angelica la regarda se lever et Domez grogna dans sa barbe. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de vider sa pinte ! Sans hâte, il suivit Héléna sous l'œil stupéfait d'Angelica.

« Vous croyez pas que vous auriez dû être plus précise ? Marmonna 'il. Comment être sûr qu'elle fera ce que vous attendez d'elle ? »

Un sourire triste échappa à Héléna

« Ses yeux Domez…. Quand je lui ai parlé de son père, ils se sont mis à briller…. »

Domez la regarda avec surprise et Héléna grimaça

« Votre dos ? demanda t'il avec inquiétude.

- Comme toujours, soupira Héléna. Rentrons sur le Damoclès et quittons cette île tu veux.

- Mais votre dos…

- Un peu d'onguent et il n'y paraitra plus. Je n'ai pas le loisir de m'arrêter, je dois trouver Barbossa » répondit Héléna, les dents serrées.

Une fois encore Domez n'insista pas. Il savait qu'en dépit de la douleur ou plutôt à cause d'elle, Héléna ne ferait rien passer avant sa vengeance.

**()()**

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Mal.

Mal….

Son corps n'était plus que souffrance et Hector Barbossa gratta nerveusement le haut de son moignon. Il savait que c'était fou mais son membre amputé le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Mais comment une jambe pouvait elle procurer de la souffrance alors qu'il ne la possédait plus ?

Cependant, la douleur de sa jambe de bois et les souffrances qui avaient suivies son amputation barbare n'étaient rien à côté de la fureur de son âme. Il avait perdu son Black Pearl. Non, corrigea-t-il en esprit, pas perdu. On le lui avait volé de la manière la plus immonde qui soit. On avait forcé le navire à se retourner contre lui. Restait à découvrir qui était derrière tout ça.

Et une fois qu'il l'aurait découvert…. Il prendrait sa revanche.

Cette idée amena un sourire cruel sur les lèvres de Barbossa et il clopina jusqu'au Gardien du Code. Le Capitaine Teague posa un instant ses prunelles sombres sur son membre manquant et Barbossa grimaça. Même le Gardien le regardait avec pitié… C'était intolérable ! Personne ne traiterait le Seigneur Barbossa comme un infirme ! Il dédaigna avec mépris le siège que lui indiquait l'autre et commença à parler.

« Nous devons faire résonner le chant »

Teague haussa le sourcil et gratta négligemment les cordes de sa guitare.

« Pour faire retentir le chant, il faut plus que la volonté d'un Seigneur » répondit-il.

Son regard s'attarda sur la jambe de Barbossa et la fureur du pirate redoubla.

« Ce n'est pas une lubie ! Le Code dit que les Seigneurs de la Piraterie doivent s'unir en cas de danger imminent.

- Je connais le Code, rappela Teague d'une voix peu amène. Mais je ne vois aucun danger grave et imminent.

- Dans ce cas c'est que vous êtes aveugle et sourd ! Ragea Barbossa. Ne savez-vous pas que de nombreux navires disparaissent depuis quelques mois ? Ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

Cette fois, le Capitaine Teague posa sa guitare et le regarda avec attention.

« Savez-vous quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Comment croyez-vous que j'ai perdu cette jambe ! » Cracha Barbossa.

A nouveau, les yeux du Capitaine Teague se posèrent sur sa jambe avant de remonter vers le visage de Barbossa.

« Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre ? De nombreux frères ont disparu sans laisser de traces ainsi que leur équipage, et pas seulement, des navires marchands aussi »

Barbossa accusa la nouvelle. Fort peu préoccupé du sort des navires marchands, il ignorait qu'ils avaient été frappés eux aussi.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé aux autres, mais je sais ce qui est arrivé au Black Pearl »

Teague le dévisagea avec intensité et Barbossa poursuivit.

« Le navire… Le navire s'est retourné contre nous. Sans la moindre raison

- Retourné contre vous ? Releva Teague, vaguement ironique.

Agacé par son scepticisme évident, Barbossa poursuivit

« Les cordages se sont mis à bouger, le navire à craquer, les canons ont immobilisés les hommes…. Commença-t-il, la voix chargée d'une émotion que peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir perçu chez le pirate aguerri. La barre refusait d'obéir….Les mâts se sont écroulés mais pourtant le Pearl a continué d'avancer…. »

Le Capitaine Teague le fixa tandis que le regard de Barbossa se figeait dans l'horreur de ses souvenirs.

« C'était comme si le navire était devenu vivant…. J'ai tenté de me libérer, mais je n'ai pas pu….

- Pas pu ?

-Le cordage m'emprisonnait. Alors, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait » répondit Barbossa.

Le regard du Gardien tomba à nouveau sur le moignon mais cette fois, Barbossa n'y lu aucune pitié. Cette constatation l'apaisa un peu et il poursuivit

« Le Pearl refusait d'obéir… alors j'ai sauté par-dessus bord »

Cette fois, Teague se pencha vers lui, attentif

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Barbossa serra les poings

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai perdu connaissance mais…. Il m'a semblé que le Pearl… diminuait… Et il y a eu un rire aussi

- Un rire ? Releva Teague. Calypso ?

- Non, répondit Barbossa d'une voix caverneuse. Ce n'était pas elle. C'est un autre ennemi que nous devons combattre »

Le Gardien se troubla puis siffla le chien qui l'accompagnait partout.

« Il faut réunir la Confrérie, nous devons nous unir contre cette menace. Trouver qui est derrière tout ça et lui faire payer » Asséna Barbossa.

Teague ne répondit pas, songeur, il consulta le Code.

« Seul le Roi des Pirates peut ordonner une telle chose »

Barbossa jura entre ses dents

« Nul ne sait où elle se trouve ! »

Le capitaine Teague hésita et Barbossa plissa les yeux

« Vous savez…..

- Je sais tout. Répondit calmement Teague.

- Alors dites le moi »

Le regard de Teague se posa à nouveau sur la jambe d'Hector puis, au bout de longues minutes, il parla.

« Sur l'île de Santa Maria »

**()()**

_**Île de Santa Maria, deux semaines plus tard **_

Barbossa suivit des yeux la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se fondait dans la masse des marchands. A la voir ainsi, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que la mince veuve aux apparences fragiles était en réalité une femme recherchée par la Compagnie des Indes. Au contraire, Elizabeth Turner faisait tout pour se fondre dans la population et il devait admettre qu'elle y parvenait plutôt bien. Seulement, cela n'était pas suffisant pour le tromper lui.

A présent plus à l'aise avec son membre de bois, Barbossa suivit Elizabeth jusqu'à sa demeure et attendit quelques minutes pour y entrer. Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta.

« Il n'est pas prudent de ne pas verrouiller sa porte » commenta Barbossa.

Elizabeth grimaça

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Peu importe, je suis venu vous chercher »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth prirent une teinte sombre et elle secoua la tête

« Je n'irais nulle part Capitaine Barbossa. Surtout pas avec vous »

Barbossa grinça des dents

« Vous ne me demandez pas ce qui est arrivé à ma jambe ?

- De toute évidence vous l'avez perdue » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Barbossa s'approcha d'elle

« Oui Madame Turner, je l'ai perdue comme le Pearl, comme des tas d'autres navires disparaissent »

Elizabeth posa un regard froid sur lui

« Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? »

Barbossa la fixa

« Il faut que la piraterie s'unisse.

- Et ?

- Vous êtes Roi ! »

Le regard d'Elizabeth se voila brièvement et elle secoua la tête

« Tout ceci est derrière moi Hector. »

Le pirate manqua de s'étouffer

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans rien faire !

- Si. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton âpre. C'est votre combat Barbossa, pas le mien.

- Vous êtes Roi !

- Ca ne fait pas de moi la garante de ce qui se passe sur les flots.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester les bras ballants pendant que nous perdons tout ! » S'exclama Barbossa.

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth

« Perdre tout ? Allons Barbossa, vous avez perdu une jambe et un navire…. Croyez-vous que j'ignore ce que ça fait de tout perdre ? Dans notre précédente bataille j'ai perdu mon père et mon époux. Alors aussi… Regrettable que soit la perte de votre jambe et du Black Pearl, je n'exposerai pas à nouveau la Confrérie.

- Nous devons nous battre ! » Explosa Barbossa.

Elizabeth posa un regard las sur le pirate.

« Votre revanche n'est pas notre combat Capitaine Barbossa, c'est le vôtre.

- Vous refusez de m'aider ?

- Je ne risquerai pas de nouvelles pertes pour le désir d'un seul homme.

- Je pourrais vous y contraindre »

Un sourire sans joie se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme

« Oubliez-vous que je n'ai plus rien de la jeune fille naïve que vous avez enlevée ? Je sais me défendre Barbossa. »

L'homme blêmit devant la lueur inflexible de son regard

« Ainsi vous êtes devenue aussi lâche que Sparrow….

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez mais je ne vous aiderai pas. Maintenant partez »

Sous le choc, Barbossa obéit

« Soit, je me débrouillerai seul, mais je n'oublierai pas Madame Turner

- Moi non plus je n'oublie rien » murmura Elizabeth tandis qu'il sortait.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme caressa le coffre qui portait le cœur de Will. Pour elle, rien ne comptait plus que leurs retrouvailles…. Et elle ferait tout pour être là le moment venu.

**()()**

_**Le Queen Anne's Revenge**_

« Dans deux cent quarante jours….. Un homme à la jambe de bois tuera notre capitaine » souffla l'eunuque.

Un murmure confus salua la prédiction et Blackbeard sortit brutalement de sa cabine

« Que dis-tu ?

- Dans six mois jour pour jour vous serez mort, » répéta l'ancien esclave, en transe.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Blackbeard et il se redressa

« Que vois-tu ?

- Un homme à la jambe de bois, répéta le voyant. La mort….. »

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Blackbeard

« Je sais comment déjouer la mort….. »

Sur ces mots Blackbeard tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa cabine.

« La Fontaine de Jouvence » murmura t'il

Bien sûr il connaissait la légende, Héléna la lui avait avouée sous la torture. La Fontaine de Jouvence allongeait l'existence de qui la buvait. Sous certaines conditions…. Il fallait que la future victime boive sans y être contrainte et que la larme d'une sirène se noie dans l'eau…..

Dormer, un des membres de son équipage zombifié, frappa alors à sa porte

« Capitaine, une femme demande à vous voir, elle dit qu'elle est votre fille »

Blackbeard grimaça

« Fait la attendre »

Le zombie hoqueta et Blackbeard sourit avec cruauté.

« Envoie moi le sorcier d'abord, je m'occuperai de cette insolente ensuite. »


	3. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Holly & Black Heart pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : oui une très longue aventure car il y aura deux parties, la première sur la Fontaine, la seconde sur les conséquences de la Fontaine mdrrr. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas**_

_**Blackheart : oh pour Héléna ça va encore être plus parti **_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, avec Angie et Teach et d'autres…. ( oui Jack se fait attendre)**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et….. reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

**On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre**

_**Le Queen Anne's Revenge, **_

« Vous m'avez fait demander Capitaine » bredouilla le sorcier aveugle.

Blackbeard tourna un regard froid sur le bocor qu'il avait ramassé un an plus tôt.

« Le quartier maitre a prédit ma mort prochaine » déclara t'il.

L'aveugle ne répondit pas, seul un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, en guise de signe qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Il a prédit qu'un homme à la jambe de bois causerait ma perte.

- Nul n'échappe à son destin » rétorqua l'aveugle.

Blackbeard ricana avec mépris.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis sur la question bocor. Que sais tu sur la Fontaine de Jouvence ? »

Une fois de plus l'aveugle sourit mais Teach n'y fit pas attention.

« Il faut une larme de sirène et des calices pour accomplir le rituel.

- Apprend moi quelque chose que j'ignore, ironisa Teach.

- L'eau de la Fontaine dans les deux calices. La larme dans un seul. Celui qui boit l'eau contenant la larme obtient toutes les années de vie restantes de celui qui boit l'eau sans larme. A la condition que celui qui boit l'eau sans larme le fasse volontairement.

- Il n'est pas obligé de savoir qu'il offre ainsi toutes ses années, ricana Teach.

- Non, il ne l'est pas…. Mais si les années sont données par quelqu'un du même sang, alors elles sont décuplées. »

Blackbeard sourit férocement et songea à la jeune femme qui patientait sur le pont et qui se prétendait sa fille.

« Décuplées dis-tu ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, » confirma le bocor.

Blackbeard songea que l'information était d'importance… Même Héléna semblait l'avoir ignorée.

« Une dernière chose bocor, où se trouve la Fontaine ? » Demanda t'il, tremblant de rage à la pensée que même sous la torture, Héléna avait refusé de lui en révéler l'emplacement.

L'aveugle tourna ses yeux laiteux vers sa voix.

« Seul le possesseur des cartes de Sao Feng le sait….

- Et qui les possède ? Demanda Teach avec une patience feinte.

- Jack Sparrow…. »

Teach sourit cruellement à cette nouvelle et se tourna vers le sorcier. Sans un bruit il sortit son sabre d'abordage.

« Qui d'autre sait ce que tu viens de me révéler ?

- Personne, répondit l'aveugle.

- Dans ce cas, autant faire en sorte que ça continue. » déclara Teach.

Sans la moindre hésitation il enfonça son sabre dans le torse du sorcier qui tomba à genoux, un rictus aux lèvres. Peu lui importait de mourir à présent…. Il avait mis les pièces en place. La vengeance d'Héléna pourrait s'accomplir. Ainsi qu'il se devait.

Les yeux froids, Blackbeard le regarda mourir puis appela son second.

« Débarrasse-moi de ça. Arrange toi pour que personne ne le voit, puis fait entrer la fille. J'ai de plus en plus envie de la connaitre » Susurra-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir.

**()()**

Les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade, Angelica pénétra dans la cabine de Blackbeard, presque surprise d'être admise à le rencontrer aussi rapidement. En effet, comme tous, elle connaissait la réputation de Blackbeard. On disait l'homme implacable, sans pitié. Le genre d'homme dont personne ne voulait être le rejeton. Excepté elle. Angelica avait tellement prié dans son enfance pour connaitre son père, qu'elle aurait accepté le diable lui-même comme tel.

Une boule dans la gorge, la jeune femme posa ses yeux sombres sur le redoutable pirate.

« Me voilà perplexe » susurra Blackbeard en la dévisageant.

Rendue nerveuse par le ton qu'il employait, Angelica se mordit la lèvre et se força à lui faire face. Il était trop tard pour reculer ou pour réfléchir à la véracité des propos de la femme étrange qui était venue à sa rencontre.

« J'étais là, tranquillement assis devant mes cartes, je prenais du repos, lorsqu'un de mes hommes est venu frapper à cette porte » continua Blackbeard en désignant la porte dans l'embrasure de laquelle se tenait la jeune femme.

Incapable de parler, Angelica se mordit un peu plus la lèvre et Blackbeard poursuivit.

« Et là il m'a dit que ma fille demandait à me voir, déclara-t-il d'une voix incrédule. Or, je n'ai pas de fille. Peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

Angelica déglutit et se décida à parler.

« Je suis la fille de Cecilia.

- Cecilia…Me voilà encore plus perplexe, s'amusa Blackbeard. Je devrais la connaitre ?

- On dit que… que c'était l'une de vos putains favorites, répondit Angelica, la bouche sèche.

- Mais comme tu le dis, c'était une putain, alors pourquoi serais-je ton père ? »

Angelica se troubla et Blackbeard reprit.

« Cecilia a effectivement eu un enfant de moi, une fille que j'ai cherchée….

- J'étais dans un couvent, » répondit Angelica.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle craignait à chaque instant qu'il n'explose. Blackbeard se leva pesamment et se posta devant elle pour la dévisager.

« La fille de Cécilia portait une marque de naissance juste au-dessus du sein gauche. Cela serait une formidable coïncidence si tu en avais une aussi tu ne crois pas ? »

Angelica sursauta et regarda Blackbeard dans les yeux. L'air sombre, le pirate attendait. Les doigts tremblants, la jeune femme défit les boutons de son corsage, juste assez pour dévoiler la tâche sombre qui surmontait son sein.

« Angelica… » Souffla Teach.

Cette fois, la jeune femme sursauta.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? »

Un sourire lui répondit.

« Bien sûr mon enfant, je sais tout de toi….Je t'ai tellement cherchée »

L'émotion à son comble, Angelica posa un regard déjà brillant d'amour sur ce père qu'elle rencontrait enfin.

« Oh Père » bredouilla-t-elle.

Sans un mot, Blackbeard ouvrit les bras et elle s'y blottit comme elle si souvent rêvé de le faire. Tandis qu'Angelica versait des larmes de bonheur sur son épaule, Blackbeard songea avec ravissement au destin qui lui offrait sur un plateau le moyen de le déjouer…

**()()**

Angelica regarda avec plaisir la cabine que Blackbeard lui avait fait donner moins d'une heure après leurs retrouvailles. Un peu étourdie, la jeune femme laissa filer quelques larmes de joie. Elle avait enfin trouvé son père…. Mieux, ce dernier, loin de la chasser, l'avait accueillie avec la tendresse dont elle avait toujours rêvé. La jeune femme en oublia sur le champ tout ce qu'elle avait entendu colporter sur Edward Teach. Peu importait qu'il ne soit connu que pour sa cruauté, il était son père. Un père si désiré …

**()()**

De son côté, Blackbeard regardait d'un air songeur la dernière lettre que Cecilia lui avait fait parvenir des années plus tôt. La lettre dans laquelle elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait donné naissance à une fille. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Cecilia avait pu faire preuve d'une telle stupidité…. Avant elle, aucune femme n'avait jamais osé revendiquer quoique ce soit de lui. Cecilia, elle, l'avait fait. Il avait donc été forcé de la tuer. Aucune femme ne donnait d'ordres à Edward Teach.

Les yeux clos et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Teach se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec la putain. Il lui avait fait l'honneur de l'égorger lui-même, en souvenir du plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné. Après l'avoir torturée cela allait sans dire. Mais, même au comble de la plus atroce souffrance, et il s'y connaissait pour l'infliger, Cecilia n'avait jamais avoué où elle avait caché l'enfant. Et voilà que cet enfant refaisait surface au moment précis où il en avait besoin ! A croire que la chance était de son côté !

_**Isle de Santa Maria,**_

Fou de rage, Barbossa ne cessait de remâcher le refus d'Elizabeth… Il devait trouver un moyen de la contraindre, il devait….

« Capitaine Barbossa ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu et il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de parler. Là il découvrit une femme vêtue de noir dont la seule tâche de couleur était ses yeux bleus, eux aussi cerclés d'un noir pâteux

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Rosa la Rouge, et je crois que je peux vous aider.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

- Vous voulez savoir qui est derrière la perte du Black Pearl non ? Ainsi que de votre jambe…. »

Barbossa hoqueta et l'inconnue posa un regard dédaigneux sur la maison d'Elizabeth

« Elle ne peut pas vous aider, moi si

- Vous n'êtes pas Roi, grinça Barbossa

- Je ne le suis pas, confirma calmement la femme. Mais je connais le nom du responsable de vos dommages et je suis prête à vous aider à vous venger »

Barbossa en oublia Elizabeth et la fixa.

« Qui ?

- Blackbeard, » souffla la femme.

Barbossa dévisagea la femme.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Héléna lui adressa un sourire dur.

« Pas ici. Suivez-moi.

- Si vous croyez me faire tomber si facilement dans un piège, c'est peine perdue. Je trouverai Blackbeard seul s'il est bien le responsable » Rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna posa un regard méprisant sur la jambe de bois de l'homme.

« J'ai un navire, un équipage et tous mes membres. Ce qui me donne un sérieux avantage sur vous Capitaine Barbossa.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Rosa la Rouge, répondit simplement Héléna. Tout comme vous j'ai un compte à régler avec Edward Teach. Allez-vous prendre le risque Capitaine Barbossa ? Ou alors préférez-vous vous cacher dans les jupons de la femme qui habite ici ? »

Hector rougit de rage et clopina dans sa direction.

« Je vous suis, après tout, la mort est une journée qui mérite d'être vécue.

- C'est bien mon avis, » rétorqua Héléna.

Sans se préoccuper de voir si Barbossa la suivait, la jeune femme se mit en route.

_**Le Damoclès,**_

« Beau navire » apprécia Barbossa.

Un sourire sans chaleur se forma sur les lèvres d'Héléna.

« Dont la particularité est d'avoir à son bord un équipage fidèle à son capitaine, j'ose croire que vous vous en souviendrez. »

Barbossa écarquilla les yeux avec une feinte innocence.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça.

- Votre réputation vous précède Capitaine Barbossa, mais je préfère vous prévenir, vos ruses ne marcheront pas ici. » Déclara Héléna en adressant un signe de tête à son second.

Domez répondit de même. La consigne était claire. A partir de maintenant, Héléna n'existait plus. Pour personne. Seule vivait Rosa.

Barbossa clopina jusqu'à la cabine de la femme.

« Vous avez un avantage sur moi, vous me connaissez…. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose.

- Sachez juste que je me nomme Rosa la Rouge.

- Jamais entendu parler….Vous êtes pirate ? »

Héléna rit doucement et lui désigna la pièce encombrée par le produit de ses abordages.

« A votre avis ? »

Barbossa sourit légèrement et s'assit en familier des lieux sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait d'ordinaire.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ? »

Héléna se crispa en le voyant faire et se força à répondre d'un ton calme.

« Cela a-t-il de l'importance ?

- Ca en a pour moi. Le Code de la Piraterie dit qu'en cas d'informations détenues sur un renégat, c'est la Confrérie et donc le Gardien qui doit en être avisé en premier. »

Héléna sourit légèrement.

« Le Code… En vérité, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était plus une sorte de guide… »

Les yeux de Barbossa brillèrent brièvement et il lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Après tout, pourquoi perdre du temps à réunir la Confrérie, lorsqu'on connait la bonne personne…

- Ce qui nous ramène à ma question Capitaine La Rouge. Pourquoi moi ?

- Rosa suffira Capitaine Barbossa » répondit Héléna.

Hector dédaigna la précision et la fixa.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi vous être adressée à moi ? La Confrérie compte neuf Seigneurs et un Roi… A moins qu'ils ne vous aient déjà tous envoyée sur les roses…Rosa »

Héléna se crispa légèrement. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle pouvait révéler au pirate.

Barbossa la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle réfléchissait et finit par se lever.

« Que faites-vous ? S'inquiéta Héléna.

- De toute évidence votre pseudo révélation n'avait pour seul but que de m'attirer ici. Et malgré vos attraits Rosa, je n'ai aucune envie de vous satisfaire en ce domaine. Je préfère les putains. »

Suffoquée par la rage, Héléna le toisa.

« Aucune putain ne vous aidera à vous venger. Moi si. Je sais qui vous a volé le Black Pearl et votre jambe.

- Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit…

- Et je sais aussi où est le Pearl. Ainsi que les autres navires disparus» Lança Héléna pour le retenir.

Cette fois Barbossa s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle.

« Où ? »

Héléna s'offrit un sourire satisfait.

« Blackbeard le conserve dans une bouteille, comme celle-ci » déclara t'elle en lui montrant une bouteille dans laquelle oscillait un trois mat.

Barbossa s'empara de cette dernière et l'observa. Le pirate retint une exclamation de surprise. Le navire qui s'y trouvait tanguait comme s'il était en mer.

« Comment avez-vous eu cela ? Demanda-t-il.

- Aucune importance.

- Ca en a pour moi »

A nouveau, Héléna se crispa. Barbossa était un adversaire coriace et il était de plus en plus évident qu'il ne se contenterait pas du peu qu'elle avait prévu de lui révéler.

Elle tendit la main pour récupérer la bouteille et répondit sèchement.

« Blackbeard et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Et j'ai un compte à régler avec lui. Tout comme vous. »

Barbossa la regarda avec méfiance.

« Vous semblez avoir vos deux jambes et votre navire. Que vous a-t-il pris ? »

Cette fois, Héléna était préparée à la question. Elle posa un regard humide sur Barbossa et répondit.

« Diego, mon fiancé. Il naviguait sur le navire qui se trouve enfermé ici. Seule la mort de Blackbeard pourra le libérer, voilà pourquoi je cherche l'homme capable de le tuer.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses doivent se passer » Soupira Héléna.

Barbossa la fixa, intéressé.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Héléna se traita mentalement d'imbécile, elle était tellement concentrée sur son mensonge de fiancé disparu qu'elle avait laissé malgré elle filtrer une information capitale. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis céda.

« Il existe une prophétie… Qui dit que seul un homme à la jambe de bois peut tuer Blackbeard… »

Barbossa digéra l'information et elle sourit.

« Je tiens à ma jambe et j'ai appris que vous aviez perdu la vôtre à cause de Teach, j'ai pensé que vous feriez l'affaire.

- Trop aimable. » Marmonna Barbossa.

Héléna attendit et le pirate se tourna vers elle.

« La seule question est…Qu'ai-je à gagner dans l'histoire ? Je veux dire, vous voulez retrouver votre fiancé mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je vous aide. Avec ou sans vous je trouverai ma vengeance. »

Héléna lui adressa un sourire froid.

« J'ai un navire comme vous le voyez et un équipage. Deux choses qui vous manquent. Et … je sais ce que Blackbeard recherche et donc vers quelles eaux il se dirige.

- Et que cherche-t-il ? »

Cette fois Héléna sourit franchement.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même que je vais vous le dire Barbossa ? Si vous voulez le savoir, il vous faudra me suivre…. »

Barbossa pesta entre ses dents.

« Soit. Où comptez-vous aller dans ce cas ? »

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit.

« A Shipwreck Cove bien sûr. Comme vous l'avez-vous même souligné, le Gardien doit être informé »

Un sourire échappa à Barbossa.

« Avez-vous des pommes ?

- Un plein cageot…. »

_**Le Queen Anne's Revenge,**_

Angelica déglutit à la vue de l'équipage réuni sur le pont. Un peu inquiète, elle se tourna vers Blackbeard qui lui adressa un sourire en coin.

« Hommes du Queen Anne's Revenge, je vous ai réunis pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle, une nouvelle heureuse qui éclairci les heures sombres que l'on m'a prédites »

A ces mots, Angelica sursauta mais Teach ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

« Ma fille Angelica, perdue depuis si longtemps est venue à moi. Messieurs, voici le nouveau second du Queen Anne's, mon héritière »

Angelica, des larmes d'émotion aux coins des yeux se sentit poussée en avant et elle fit face aux matelots.

« Et bien ! Laissez éclater votre joie ! » Ordonna Teach.

Un concert de vivat explosa sur le champ et Blackbeard se tourna vers Angelica.

« Bienvenue à bord Angelica »

La jeune femme dissimula son émotion et se tourna vers lui.

« De quelles heures sombres parlez-vous ? »

Blackbeard retint un sourire. La fille était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Déjà dans son regard il voyait briller la lueur du sacrifice.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça Angelica, ce soir c'est soir de fête. Je t'ai retrouvée, rien d'autre n'a d'importance à mes yeux. »

Emue, Angelica secoua la tête.

« Père….

- Chut… Va boire avec tes hommes, je suis un peu las » Prétexta Blackbeard.

Angelica n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir tandis que Blackbeard la suivait des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était certain qu'elle serait bientôt au courant de la prophétie… et désireuse de l'aider à la déjouer.

**()()**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, bouleversée, Angelica se précipitait dans la cabine de Blackbeard.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

Le pirate contint sa rage devant l'insolence de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire affable.

« Quoi donc ?

- Mais tout ! Cette prophétie…. Ce…

- Je ne voulais pas entacher nos retrouvailles…

- Oh Père…. »

Avant qu'Angelica ait eu le temps de continuer le tocsin résonna.

« Navire en vue ! »

Blackbeard sourit cruellement.

« Viens, le moment est venu de faire tes preuves en tant que second.

- Mais Père !

- Angelica…. Ne refuse pas à un homme sur le déclin la joie de voir son unique enfant marcher dans ses pas… »

Emue, Angelica céda et se précipita à sa suite.

L'abordage ne ressembla en rien à ce qu'elle avait connu. En vérité, si un autre que son père l'avait conduit, Angelica l'aurait qualifié de boucherie. Ebahie, elle fixa le sabre de Blackbeard. Ce dernier semblait commander le navire ennemi…. Elle sursauta alors qu'un cordage du Queen Anne hissait vers eux un homme qui tentait de s'échapper.

Le rire de Blackbeard explosa à la vue du crucifix qui ornait le torse du pauvre marin.

« Un prêtre ! S'exclama-t-il. Et bien, recommande ton âme à Dieu petit »

Angelica retint son souffle tandis que son père levait son sabre et elle croisa le regard terrifié du jeune missionnaire.

« Père non ! » Hurla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Teach s'immobilisa et lui lança un regard terrible, furieux de son intervention.

Angelica frissonna et posa son regard sur le jeune missionnaire qui tremblait d'effroi.

« Père votre âme… » Souffla t'elle, angoissée par sa propre audace.

Blackbeard hésita. Il fixa sa fille et lut dans son regard l'inquiétude qu'il avait cherché à y instiller. Et autre chose aussi… La dévotion qu'il vomissait de toute son âme. Pourtant, on n'attrapait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, aussi Blackbeard se força-t-il à sourire.

« Soit…Si la vie de ce curé te tient à cœur je l'épargnerai » céda t'il, furieux de cette preuve de faiblesse qu'il se voyait forcé d'offrir.

Les yeux d'Angelica s'embuèrent.

« Merci Père….

- Qu'on l'attache en haut du mât ! » Ordonna Blackbeard.

Angelica s'apprêtait à protester mais il se tourna vers elle.

« Ainsi il sera plus près de Dieu ma chérie »

Angelica déglutit et ne répondit pas. Son regard se remplit de tristesse tandis que les hommes relevaient le missionnaire sans douceur.

« Dieu vous punira de vos péchés ! Hurla ce dernier

- Tais toi curé, ordonna Blackbeard. Tu n'as la vie sauve que par amour pour ma fille. Ne profite pas de ma mansuétude.

- Seul Dieu peut offrir la mansuétude, » rétorqua le jeune homme.

Le regard de Blackbeard s'emplit de rage et Angelica intervint.

« Non… » Souffla-t-elle au jeune homme.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle et la fixa.

« Vous savez que c'est la vérité….

- Je le sais mais je vous en prie… Pour l'âme de mon père » chuchota Angelica en se signant.

Le regard du jeune missionnaire s'adoucit et il la regarda avec surprise.

« Vous êtes croyante…

- Oui…

- Alors faites en sorte que mes compagnons reçoivent un traitement humain. Répondit le jeune homme.

- Je le ferais, promit Angélica en posant un regard indécis sur lui.

- Philip. Je me nomme Philip Swift, répondit le missionnaire.

- J'y veillerai Philip, souffla Angelica

- Soyez bénie. » Répondit le jeune homme, le signe de croix qu'il traçait brutalement interrompu par les hommes qui le ceinturaient.

Bouleversée, Angelica se précipita vers son père.

« Je vous en prie, c'est un homme de Dieu »

Blackbeard soupira lourdement et se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, n'est ce pas ce que tu me demandais ?

- Père, votre âme…. »

Blackbeard la fixa.

« Il est sauf. Tu n'en obtiendras pas plus… Comment mes hommes pourraient-ils me respecter si je cédais à toutes tes exigences ? »

Angelica baissa le visage, honteuse.

« Pardon Père »

Blackbeard retint le sourire méprisant qui lui venait et la fixa.

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus »

Angelica posa un regard douloureux sur le jeune Philip que les hommes hissaient sur le mat avec fortes insultes.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Oui.

- Mais votre âme…. »

A cet instant, une gerbe d'eau explosa à quelques mètres d'eux et Blackbeard ricana à la vue du Hollandais Volant.

« Regarde Angelica…. Regarde ce que je fais du vaisseau des âmes »

Les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur, Angelica vit son père pointer son sabre en direction du navire sacré entre tous…


	4. Jack Sparrow

_**Coucou à tous Déjà merci à la fine équipe de rewieurs : BlackHeart, Holly et Allison. Par ailleurs un merci tout particulier à BlackHeart pour le montage qu'elle a réalisé et qui orne désormais la page de mon site pour ceux qui veulent voir **_

_**BlackHeart : alors en fait les motivations d'Elizabeth seront un peu plus perverses que ça …**_

_**Holly : la vénération est mauvaise pour mes chevilles tu sais…Jack se fait attendre effectivement et pas que de toi lol. Là effectivement voici notre petit Will en lice **_

_**Allison : Je n'ai pas du tout un esprit tordu mdrrr. Pour le HV je vois que ça tarabuste tout le monde lol**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros, l'histoire se met peu à peu en place, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Will Turner posa un regard las sur les âmes qui attendaient leur dernier passage. Depuis presqu'un an qu'il accomplissait son devoir, jamais aucune âme n'avait semblé lui être reconnaissante de son aide. Comment l'auraient-elles pu alors qu'il les arrachait à l'existence qu'elles aimaient ? Il était un paria, un…

« WILL ! » Hurla son père.

Le jeune homme releva le visage et une expression incrédule envahit ses traits à la vue de son père, suspendu dans les airs par un cordage.

« Mais…. » Commença-t-il avant de s'apercevoir que le reste de son équipage subissait le même sort.

Will tira son épée mais une corde traitresse le souleva du sol.

« CALYPSO ! » Hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause alors qu'une force inconnue happait le navire et changeait son père et les autres en squelettes rabougris….

_**Le Queen Anne's Revenge,**_

« Regarde Angelica » Triompha Blackbeard alors que le Hollandais Volant rétrécissait jusqu'à pénétrer dans la bouteille qu'il tenait.

La jeune femme déglutit et lança un regard choqué vers son père.

« Père, c'est le navire qui guide les âmes…

- Et bien Dieu les reconnaitra sans cela, » ricana Blackbeard en refermant la bouteille.

Angelica frémit et fixa la bouteille dans laquelle un homme seul hurlait.

« Sans doute… »

_**Ile Santa Maria**_

Elizabeth inspira brutalement, le souffle court. Assise dans son lit, la jeune femme porta une main à son cœur avant de se tourner vers le coffre qui était sa plus chère possession. Là, elle retint son souffle et attendit. Le silence lui fit écho.

« WILL ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Là, comme s'il l'avait entendu, le battement reprit. Lent, laborieux… Alors Elizabeth sut avec certitude que quelque chose venait de se produire… Sauf qu'elle ignorait ce dont il retournait…

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Blême, Will tomba à genoux sur le pont de son navire. Autour de lui tout n'était que désolation, les flots agitaient mollement la coque de son navire mais ce dernier n'avançait plus, comme s'il était prisonnier d'une force invisible. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans la gorge du jeune homme lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'endroit où s'était tenu son père.

Une douleur monta dans son torse où nul cœur ne battait plus et Will referma ses doigts sur ce qui avait été Bill le Bottier, à l'instar des autres occupants du navire excepté lui, son père n'était plus que poussière.

« Calypso » souffla Will, à bout de chagrin et d'une douleur qu'il se croyait incapable de ressentir maintenant qu'il était privé de son cœur.

Une vague secoua le navire et manqua de le faire passer par-dessus bord. Avec un cri de rage, Will se raccrocha aux cordages qui l'avaient trahi quelques minutes plus tôt et leva les yeux. Ce qu'il vit alors le remplit d'effroi. Deux immenses yeux bleus le contemplaient avec cruauté…

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

« Père, je vous en prie ! Il est en vie, c'est le Gardien des Ames, vous ne pouvez pas le garder dans cette bouteille ! » S'insurgea Angelica.

Blackbeard se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Je suis perplexe Angelica, pourquoi dis-tu que je ne peux pas faire une chose alors que je la fais ?

- Sa mission est sacrée !

- Dans ce cas, autant ranger cette bouteille dans ma collection. » Ricana Blackbeard.

Le visage blême, Angelica le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cabine, la bouteille entre les mains.

« Comment pouvez-vous le laisser commettre de telles horreurs ? » Lui cria Philip depuis le mât où il était attaché.

Angelica se troubla un peu plus et refoula ses larmes.

« C'est mon père….

- C'est un monstre. Lui renvoya Philip. Je prierai pour votre âme. »

La jeune femme se signa à la hâte et rejoignit Teach.

L'homme haussa le sourcil.

« Si tu viens pour me demander de le libérer c'est inutile.

- Père vous possédez tellement de navires, je vous en prie, pour votre âme…plaida Angelica.

- Je croyais que le missionnaire que tu m'as demandé d'épargner était là pour mon âme ? »

Angelica se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et Teach s'approcha d'elle.

« Le libérer serait une preuve de faiblesse devant mes hommes, surtout après la faveur que je viens de t'accorder. Angelica, ne gâche pas nos retrouvailles. Qui sait combien de temps nous avons à passer ensemble ? » Ajouta t'il.

Comme il s'y attendait, Angelica se rappela sur le champ la raison première de son irruption dans la cabine de son père quelques heures plus tôt.

« Cette prophétie Père ! J'ai entendu les hommes en parler, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? »

Blackbeard se composa une expression de souffrance et répondit.

« Je ne voulais pas entacher nos retrouvailles, mais sache que je suis encore plus heureux de te retrouver maintenant. Au moins, je sais ainsi que le moment venu, il y aura quelqu'un pour prendre la barre du Queen Anne. »

Angelica se décomposa.

« Oh non ne dites pas ça, il doit, il doit bien y avoir un moyen, quelque chose pour empêcher cela ! »

Blackbeard soupira lourdement.

« Il en existe un, c'est vrai. Mais je doute de réussir.

- Mais pourquoi ? Père ! S'il y a une chance il faut la tenter ! Que faut il faire ? »

Là, Blackbeard retint un sourire, Angelica lui plaisait de plus en plus, le moment venu, elle accepterait le sacrifice avec entrain. Il adressa une pensée émue vers la stupidité de sa fille et reprit.

« Le bocor dit que seule la Fontaine de Jouvence me sauvera.

- La Fontaine de Jouvence, mais, c'est une légende, souffla Angelica.

- Pourtant on dit que l'eau de la Fontaine allonge la vie de celui qui la boit. Il faut deux calices, l'un avec une larme, l'autre sans. Celui qui boit l'eau contenant la larme voit sa vie allongée.

- Et qu'arrive t'il à l'autre ? »

Blackbeard la fixa.

« Rien, il doit juste vouloir aider celui qui boit du plus profond de son cœur…. C'est pour ça que, chercher la Fontaine est inutile, aucun membre de mon équipage ne peut vouloir m'aider et je ne veux être redevable à aucun. Allons Angelica, oublie tout ça et suis moi, j'ai des choses à t'apprendre tant que je peux encore le faire.

- Moi ! Père, moi je vous aiderai ! » S'exclama Angelica avec ferveur.

Teach se força de nouveau à avoir l'air ému.

« Angelica tu n'es pas…

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre alors que je viens à peine de vous retrouver Père, cherchons la Fontaine de Jouvence et le moment venu, je boirais pour vous »

Teach sourit et la serra contre lui.

« Soit mon enfant, tu m'as convaincu… Demain nous irons à terre, peut être trouvera t'on quelqu'un qui connait la légende. J'ai entendu dire que le Roi d'Espagne convoitait la Fontaine, peut être que nous réussirons à délier les langues… »

Angelica hocha la tête et Blackbeard sourit, pour l'instant, tout se déroulait à la perfection. Dans deux jours, il ferait en sorte qu'un homme révèle que Jack Sparrow possédait les cartes et là Angelica serait persuadée de l'avoir convaincu de tenter sa chance.

_**Le Damoclès,**_

Héléna s'approcha de Domez et désigna Barbossa d'un léger signe de tête.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le second posa un regard noir sur elle.

« Ce que j'en pense ? Bah vous feriez mieux de le débarquer au plus vite. »

Un soupir las échappa à la jeune femme.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Ce qu'il n'a pas encore fait vous voulez dire ! Depuis son arrivée, il ne cesse de parler à l'équipage, il recueille des informations et plante le germe de la révolte ! »

Le visage d'Héléna se contracta.

« Je l'ai averti de ne pas s'amuser à ce jeu.

- Bah ça devait pas être clair alors. Commenta Domez.

- Soit, je vais m'en charger… Que sait-il ?

- La même chose que le reste de l'équipage. Vous vous appelez Rosa la Rouge et vous vous êtes lancée dans la piraterie il y a quelques années. Nul ne sait ce que vous avez fait avant.

- Excepté toi, » souligna Héléna.

Domez lui renvoya un regard outré.

« Vous croyez que je vous trahirai ? Enfin Héléna depuis le temps que nous nous…. » Protesta t'il.

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire, mais trop tard.

« Héléna ? » demanda Barbossa en les fixant.

Domez et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard et elle se força à répondre d'un ton détaché.

« C'est le nom que je portais avant de devenir pirate. Domez était, il était à mon service en quelque sorte, expliqua-t-elle. De temps à autres le nom lui échappe. » Ajouta t'elle en indiquant du regard à Domez de les laisser.

Le second grimaça mais obéit toutefois.

« Je vois, ceci explique sa fidélité, ricana Barbossa.

- En effet, du reste Capitaine Barbossa, il me semblait vous avoir conseillé de ne pas chercher à tester cette dernière.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, Héléna. »

La jeune femme tressaillit et l'entraina vers sa cabine.

« Nous avions un accord Barbossa.

- Allons ma chère, nous n'avons jamais conclu quoique ce soit… Et vous m'excuserez de couvrir mes arrières, après tout, vous m'avez menti. »

Héléna grimaça et croisa le regard rempli de défi de Barbossa.

« D'accord. Inspira-t-elle. Que voulez-vous ? »

Un sourire satisfait échappa à Barbossa et il s'assit sans plus de façons.

« Déjà vous admettrez que pour un pirate tel que moi, être réduit au simple rang de membre de l'équipage est une insulte.

- Je préfère le terme invité.

- Et moi celui de second. » Rétorqua Barbossa.

Le cœur d'Héléna manqua un battement.

« Le Damoclès a déjà un second Capitaine Barbossa.

- Mais vous pouvez changer cela Héléna… »

Une vague de colère envahit Héléna et elle se pencha vers lui.

« Je n'échangerai JAMAIS Domez contre un traitre mutin.

- Que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche.

- Ca veut dire NON. » Précisa Héléna.

Barbossa tiqua et reprit, choisissant un autre angle d'attaque.

« Vous semblez ne pas avoir confiance en moi… mais vous n'offrez rien qui encourage ma confiance en vous. Pourquoi avoir changé de nom ? »

Héléna soupira.

« Parce qu'Héléna est morte le jour où Blackbeard a tué son fiancé. Cette réponse vous convient-elle ?

- Mais pourquoi devenir pirate ?

- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de me venger ! J'ai pris le nom de Rosa parce que la dernière chose que Diego ait faite avant de mourir fut de m'offrir une rose. » Mentit Héléna d'un ton convaincant.

Barbossa secoua la tête avec mépris et elle poursuivit.

« Diego était un marin, la seule chose que je cherche c'est à le venger. J'ai cru que nous avions cela en commun. Maintenant, si je me suis trompée, je vous débarquerai au prochain port dans lequel nous mouillerons. »

Barbossa se redressa.

« Et les informations dont vous disposez ?

- Une fois que vous serez parti de mon navire vous vous débrouillerez seul, je ne compte pas les partager avec vous.

- Je pourrais vous y contraindre, » susurra Barbossa en s'approchant.

L'attaque fut si inattendue qu'elle prit Héléna par surprise. La jeune femme haleta alors qu'il la plaquait avec violence contre le mur.

« Dites moi ce que vous savez…. Comment connaissez vous les plans de Blackbeard ? »

Héléna déglutit.

« Je le traque.

- Dites moi ce qui s'est passé… »

Héléna soupira.

« J'étais à bord du navire lorsque Blackbeard s'en est emparé. Il m'a fait prisonnière et je me suis enfuie par miracle, voilà comment je sais.

- Vous avez échappé à Blackbeard ? »

La peur d'Héléna se calma un peu en percevant une nuance de respect dans la voix de Barbossa.

« Oui. Maintenant lâchez moi avant que mon second ne vous colle une balle en pleine tête. »

Barbossa cilla et Domez ricana.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de donner l'ordre Rosa. »

Les yeux de Barbossa et d'Héléna se nouèrent un bref instant et le pirate relâcha son étreinte.

« Vous avez un bon chien de garde….

- Je sais me défendre seule, rétorqua Héléna. Vous venez d'avoir votre seule chance. »

Barbossa sourit et s'inclina.

« N'en soyez pas si certaine, mais pour l'instant. Je reste. » Annonça t'il avec panache avant de sortir.

Les jambes tremblantes, Héléna fixa Domez.

« Vous feriez mieux de le débarquer….

- Pas maintenant, pas alors que nous sommes si près du but….

- Je vous aurais prévenue » Marmonna le second avant de sortir à son tour**.**

_**Isla Santa Maria,**_

Les yeux cernés par une nuit sans sommeil, Elizabeth fixait le coffre. A l'intérieur, le cœur de Will battait à présent avec régularité, pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver de l'inquiétude. Il s'était passé quelque chose…

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth se détourna du coffre et songea à la visite de Barbossa. Et si, si quelque chose était réellement arrivé ? Et si le pirate avait eu raison en prétendant qu'elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire ? Inquiète, la jeune femme passa une capeline sur ses longs cheveux et sortit. Peut-être qu'il était temps de revenir au monde et de faire un tour sur le port. Histoire d'écouter les ragots des marins…. Ou d'y rencontrer une connaissance….

_**Le Queen Anne's Revenge,**_

Angelica posa un regard inquiet sur ce qui l'entourait, depuis qu'elle avait pris les commandes du navire de son père, la jeune femme allait de surprises en surprises… Déjà, l'équipage, la jeune femme s'était rapidement rendue compte avec horreur que la plupart des hommes qui occupaient un grade à bord étaient des zombies. Privés de leur libre arbitre et de toute faculté de raisonnement, ils obéissaient sans sourciller à Blackbeard.

Angelica frissonna alors que l'un d'entre eux s'approchait pour lui faire son rapport et la voix de Philip s'éleva.

« Des âmes perdues, des abominations, comment pouvez-vous accepter une telle chose ? »

Angelica se signa à la hâte et leva les yeux vers le jeune missionnaire.

« Je ne peux rien faire, mais une fois que mon père sera sauvé… Vous m'aiderez à sauver son âme. » Demanda t'elle d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

Une rafale battit le visage de Philip et il ferma les yeux.

« S'il le souhaite et si la chose est encore possible oui. »

Angelica sourit, apaisée par cette promesse, et Blackbeard apparut à ses côtés.

« Nous approchons d'une terre Angelica, je m'en remets à toi. »

La jeune femme rosit de plaisir et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne vous décevrais pas Père

- Mais je n'en doute pas… »

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Barbossa s'approcha en clopinant de Teague, suivi par Héléna et Domez. Le Gardien releva un œil vers eux et sourit avec nonchalance.

« Capitaine Barbossa, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Avez-vous un message du Roi de la Confrérie ?

- Cette lâche refuse de faire retentir le chant, pesta Barbossa.

- Dans ce cas que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Barbossa soupira.

« Cette femme a des informations, elle dit que Teach, ce renégat, ce fils de rat est derrière tout ça ! »

Barbossa s'écarta et Héléna blêmit en reconnaissant le Gardien. La jeune femme posa un regard paniqué sur lui. Teague la détailla et l'espace d'une seconde, la surprise brilla dans ses yeux.

« Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir, » commenta t'il.

Barbossa tiqua et Héléna s'empressa de répondre, le regard suppliant.

« Vous m'avez fait comprendre après la mort de Diego que vous ne pouviez pas m'aider. Mais, Blackbeard s'en prend désormais aux pirates.

- Continuez, répondit Teague.

- Il aborde les navires pour les mettre dans des bouteilles comme celle-ci ! »

Teague caressa du regard la bouteille qu'elle tenait.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne tenais pas à m'immiscer dans vos affaires.

- Il tue des pirates ! Allez-vous rester sans rien faire ?

- Seul le Roi des Pirates peut ordonner la guerre, soupira Teague.

- J'en ai assez entendu ! Ragea Barbossa. Le Roi des Pirates se terre comme un rat et tout ce que vous avez à dire c'est qu'elle seule peut ordonner la guerre !

- Le Code dit,

- Partons Rosa, ordonna Barbossa. Mais lorsque cette femme se rendra compte de la menace qui pèse sur nous, ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui obéir ! »

Teague les regarda partir, songeur.

« Rosa ? »

Héléna s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la trahisse.

« Pour toute chose il faut s'assurer d'avoir tous les éléments à sa connaissance. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être révélées….Et d'autres pourraient s'avérer cruciales le moment venu. Elle te mettra à l'épreuve….

- J'ai déjà passé son épreuve, rétorqua la jeune femme. Et j'ai payé le prix. Adieu Capitaine Teague. »

Barbossa leva le sourcil devant ce curieux échange et suivit la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Rien de plus que des radotages. Le Capitaine Teague est un vieux fou qui ne jure que par son idiot de Code. Je refuse de laisser d'autres décider de mon destin ! »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Barbossa et il s'empressa de la suivre.

« Voilà la chose la plus sensée que vous ayez dite… Où allons-nous ?

- Trouver Blackbeard et le tuer. » Répondit Héléna.

Barbossa soupira.

« Oui ça je l'avais compris, mais où va-t-il ?

- A la Fontaine de Jouvence, rétorqua Héléna.

- La….Vous savez où elle se trouve ? Lui demanda Barbossa avec urgence.

- Non, mentit Héléna. Mais je suis certaine que nous la trouverons….

- Sparrow. Marmonna Hector. Il a les cartes qui mènent à la fontaine.

- Dans ce cas, trouvons Sparrow. » Répondit Héléna d'un ton léger.

Tandis que Barbossa remontait à bord du Damoclès, la jeune femme sourit. Trouver Jack Sparrow occuperait Barbossa pendant quelques temps. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. La prophétie était claire, pour que Barbossa réussisse à tuer Teach, il devait arriver à la Fontaine après lui. Et elle était prête à tout pour les retarder afin que le destin s'accomplisse….

_**Le Queen Anne's Revenge,**_

Angelica poussa un homme visiblement apeuré dans la cabine de Blackbeard.

« Père, on dit que cet homme sait comment trouver la Fontaine. »

Blackbeard posa un regard amusé sur l'homme que son quartier maitre avait grassement payé quelques heures plus tôt en échange de ses révélations.

« Et bien qu'il parle ! »

L'homme bredouilla.

« Il y a des cartes.

- Où sont-elles ?

- C'est… Jack Sparrow qui les détient. »

Angélica poussa un cri à cette nouvelle et Blackbeard sursauta, surpris. Sans laisser à l'homme le temps de le trahir, il l'embrocha avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« Que se passe t'il ? »

Blême, Angelica releva les yeux sur lui.

« Rien Père… C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce nom.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je connais Jack, » souffla Angelica.

Blackbeard la regarda avec attention et Angelica se reprit.

« Il me doit un service. Je vous le ramènerai….

- Je préfère lui tendre un piège, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était en route pour l'Angleterre.

- Dans ce cas… allons y… » Murmura Angelica, le cœur battant à la pensée de bientôt se retrouver face au seul homme qu'elle ait aimé, le seul à l'avoir trahie.


	5. Poulet et ancienne amante

**Coucou, déjà merci à Holly & BlackHeart pour leurs commentaires. Encore une fois un merci particulier à BlackHeart pour le fan art d'Héléna que vous pourrez découvrir sur mon site.**

**Holly : Nan j'ai fait une bouteille d'will mdrrr. Pour l'entrée de Jack elle est immente, quand à Liz elle rejoindra l'aventure…. Peut être mdrrr**

**BlackHeart : ah bah je développe peu à peu, en plus t'es méchante tu me renvoies des « contraintes » toutes les semaines mais bon je gère lol.**

**Voici donc la suite avec (enfin) l'arrivée de Jack, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**

**Chapitre 4**

_**Londres,**_

« Mon maitreeeeeeeee exigeeee que vous lui donniez vos meilleurs poulets ! » Tonna Jack Sparrow d'une voix de fausset devant un marchand ébahi.

Ce dernier le considéra avec méfiance mais s'inclina néanmoins devant l'assurance précieuse du pirate.

« Mais je vous assure que mes marchandises sont toujours…

- Cela ne suffit pas ! Tonna Jack. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir les choisir moi-même, poussez-vous. »

Abasourdi, le marchand de volaille s'écarta et Jack, un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez, désigna deux gros volatiles dodus.

« Celui-ci et celui-là, Mr Gibbson, attrapez les je vous prie. »

Gibbs roula des yeux et s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Jack le prit de vitesse.

« Allez, allez, vous savez que le juge a des invités ce midi. Ces poulets seront leur déjeuner. » Déclara t'il en posant un regard insistant sur Gibbs.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et commença à poursuivre les poulets, qui, effarés par autant de vacarme, courraient dans tous les sens. Jack sourit fugacement et se tourna vers le marchand.

« Très bien mon brave, je suppose que Mr le juge oubliera les maladresses du passé. »

Le marchand écarquilla les yeux.

« Le juge Adams ? Mais je vous assure que…

- Tss taisez-vous, je plaiderai votre cause mon brave. » Répondit Jack tandis que Gibbs venait tant bien que mal à bout des poulets.

Le marchand secoua la tête, sonné.

« Je, merci, voulez-vous…. Tenez ce vin pour votre aide, enfin si vous accep

- Merci mon brave, le coupa Jack en s'emparant de la bouteille. Mr Gibbson, dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Mettez les poulets sur la note, l'ami.

- Si vous croyez que c'est facile, maugréa Gibbs, ces maudits volatiles ne se laissent pas facilement attraper. »

Jack ne répondit pas et sortit de l'échoppe avec toute la superbe dont il était capable sous le regard du marchand qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui arrivait. Gibbs le suivit aussi vite qu'il pouvait, ses deux poulets caquetant sous le bras et le rejoignit.

« Enfin Jack ! A quoi rime cette mascarade ? »

Le pirate posa un regard affamé sur lui.

« Tu veux manger ou pas ?

- Vu comme ça, » céda Gibbs avant de le suivre.

**()()**

_**Trois**__**heures plus tard, **_

Les restes des deux poulets sur une broche improvisée et le pichet de vin offert à moitié vide entre les deux hommes, Jack se permit un soupir heureux.

« Il était temps… »

Gibbs hocha la tête puis reprit avec sérieux.

« Quand je pense qu'on en est réduits à voler des poulets…

- J'ai déjà volé des choses plus étranges. » Rétorqua Jack, sur la défensive.

Les deux complices échangèrent un regard puis Gibbs reprit, une lueur avide dans le regard.

« En parlant de ça, vous croyez pas qu'il serait temps de se mettre en quête de quelque chose d'un peu plus… substantiel à voler ? »

Jack sourit.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire l'ami, mais j'ai jamais trop aimé le cochon, les chèvres par contre…

- Et pourquoi pas un bateau ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai déjà un navire. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le Capitaine du Black Pearl ? »

Gibbs soupira profondément.

« Non Jack, mais on pourrait peut-être emprunter un autre navire, histoire de trouver la Fontaine ET le Pearl ? »

Jack leva la main, troublé. Gibbs le regarda, dans l'attente d'une réponse sensée et étouffa un nouveau soupir en voyant Jack vider le reste de la bouteille de vin.

« Ecœurants ces français, jamais compris comment ils pouvaient boire une chose pareille » commenta Jack.

Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air navré mais Jack reprit.

« Mr Gibbs, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée. »

Le second tourna un visage plein d'espoir vers lui.

« Je vous écoute Jack

- Nous allons emprunter un nouveau navire pour trouver le Black Pearl et la Fontaine, n'est-ce pas brillant ? »

Médusé par son culot, Gibbs cligna des yeux et Jack se leva.

« Oui je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu es second et moi Capitaine, je propose que nous commencions par les tavernes du port, histoire de voir quel bâtiment recrute… »

Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire blasé et suivit son capitaine.

_**Le Queen Anne' S Revenge,**_

Blackbeard considéra sa fille avec agacement.

« Donc Sparrow est à Londres et tu prétends ne pas l'avoir trouvé ?

- Je le cherche, Père, mais pour l'instant, personne ne l'a vu dans les tavernes. » S'excusa Angelica.

Blackbeard frappa la table du plat de sa main.

« Je suis déçu Angelica, je pensais pouvoir te croire lorsque tu m'as assuré connaitre ce Sparrow.

- C'est vrai Père !

- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas devant moi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. » Murmura Angelica d'une voix d'enfant prise en faute.

Blackbeard la fixa et maitrisa une fois de plus sa colère. Angelica était certes une incapable mais après tout il n'attendait pas d'elle qu'elle sache mener à bien une expédition. Non, ce qu'il voulait c'était ses années, par conséquent :

« Je sais que tu fais ton possible mon enfant, mais je crois qu'il est temps de lancer mes hommes à ses trousses, ils le retrouveront mort ou vif…. Après tout on peut prendre la carte sur son cadavre. »

Angelica poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Non, Père, je vous en prie, laissez-moi une dernière chance, j'ai, j'ai peut être un moyen…. »

Teach la regarda avec attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Angelica se troublait ainsi à la mention du pirate.

« Me voici perplexe Angelica, que représente cet homme pour toi ?

- Rien du tout, répondit trop vite Angelica. C'est juste que je le connais et que je pense pouvoir le convaincre de nous aider.

- Il nous aidera aussi bien mort.

- NON ! Père, je vous en prie, je…. » Supplia Angelica avant de s'interrompre.

Le regard rêveur, la jeune femme se souvint de Jack, de leur passion, de la manière dont il l'avait trahie puis abandonnée. Mais, malgré sa colère, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ordonner sa mort, pas si elle pouvait le revoir, obtenir une explication…. Et…

« Très bien, je ne peux rien te refuser, fit mine de soupirer Blackbeard. Je te laisse une dernière chance, après quoi je le chercherai moi-même. »

Le visage d'Angelica s'éclaira et elle serra dans ses bras.

« Merci Père, je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le jure.

- J'y compte bien, » répondit Blackbeard secrètement agacé par les manifestations d'affection de la fille.

**()()**

Une fois Angelica enfin sortie, Blackbeard se cala dans son fauteuil et songea à la situation. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier vaudou pour deviner ce qui s'était passé entre Angelica et Sparrow, la réputation du pirate parlait pour lui. Il avait sans doute séduit Angelica dans un quelconque cloaque, lui avait promis monts et merveilles puis l'avait laissée tomber. Blackbeard ricana à cette perspective et songea avec mépris qu'Angelica était bien comme sa mère. Trop stupide pour faire preuve d'un quelconque discernement.

Enfin, la chose pourrait lui servir, s'il offrait Sparrow à Angelica, celui-ci la distrairait tellement qu'elle ne penserait pas à se poser la moindre question sur ce que son papa chéri attendait exactement d'elle.

« Tout est parfait » ricana Blackbeard.

_**Le Damoclès, **_

Barbossa posa un regard dégouté sur l'équipage du navire. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était à bord et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moindre matelot auprès duquel planter sa graine de mutinerie. A croire que cette Héléna ou Rosa comme elle se faisait appeler était un bon capitaine ! De plus, comble de malchance, leurs recherches étaient jusqu'à présent restées vaines, à croire que Sparrow c'était évanoui dans la nature !

Ces deux faits conjugués mettaient la patience limitée de Barbossa à rude épreuve et le pirate chercha des yeux de quoi étancher sa soif.

« Bonne nouvelle, annonça Héléna, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? Vous avez rapiécé une voile ? demanda Barbossa avec mauvaise humeur.

- Non, j'ai retrouvé la trace de Jack Sparrow. »

Les yeux de Barbossa s'allumèrent à la perspective de se remettre à l'action.

« Enfin, où se terre ce rat ?

- On le dit à Singapour.

- Singapour ? Mais que diable va-t-il faire là-bas, c'est à des semaines d'ici.

- Je sais, » soupira Héléna d'un air faussement navré.

Barbossa cala sa main sur sa jambe de bois et clopina vers la cabine de la jeune femme.

« Nous prendrons la route la plus courte, hors de question de voir ce rat de Teach m'échapper. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Héléna le regarda s'éloigner.

« Singapour ? » Demanda Domez.

Les yeux rivés sur le dos de Barbossa, Héléna sourit.

« J'ai hésité avec l'Australie….

- Si jamais il découvre que vous lui avez menti… » S'inquiéta Domez.

Héléna tourna un visage radieux vers lui.

« Dans ce cas, arrangeons nous pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. »

Le second la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle rejoignait le pirate dans sa cabine. Tandis qu'il les observait à la dérobée, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une angoisse diffuse. Certes la prophétie disait que Barbossa tuerait Teach, mais que ferait-il à Héléna ?

_**Cabine du Capitaine,**_

« Nous allons passer par là » décréta Barbossa en pointant un ongle noir sur la carte.

Héléna fronça les sourcils.

« Les fonds sont instables, en prenant cette route désigna-t-elle nous sommes certains de ne pas avoir de problèmes.

- Cela prendrait cinq jours de plus au moins, commenta Barbossa. Non nous passerons par là.

- Faire naufrage ne nous avancera pas ! » Protesta Héléna.

Barbossa se tourna vers elle, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Nous ne ferons pas naufrage, si vous me laissez prendre la barre. »

Héléna posa machinalement les yeux sur la jambe de bois de Barbossa et ce dernier sentit sa rage redoubler.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un impotent Rosa ! Je connais ces eaux mieux que personne. »

Héléna se crispa.

« Diego disait toujours qu'il valait mieux assurer ses arrières, commenta t'elle en désespoir de cause.

- Votre Diego était un lâche, s'il avait eu assez de courage, il se serait échappé de l'emprise de Teach. Rétorqua Barbossa.

- Comme vous l'avez fait ? » Ironisa Héléna en regardant ouvertement la jambe mutilée du pirate.

Barbossa rougit de rage et la fixa.

« Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous sacrifié pour lui échapper ? »

Le visage d'Héléna s'emplit d'amertume.

« Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Ils restèrent tous deux face à face un long moment et Barbossa fixa les lèvres pleines et le visage avenant de la jeune femme.

« Il semble que c'est évident. »

Héléna blêmit légèrement en comprenant le sous-entendu.

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusions Barbossa, je ne compte pas payer aussi cher votre aide.

- A cause de votre Diego évidemment, » ne put s'empêcher de répondre le pirate.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes et Héléna sourit.

« Prenez donc la barre Capitaine Barbossa.

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement » rétorqua le pirate avant de sortir.

Restée seule, Héléna fixa la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Plus elle côtoyait Barbossa, plus elle le trouvait intéressant. Dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un moyen de parvenir à ses fins….

_**Londres, Auberge de la Fille du Capitaine,**_

« Le Capitaine Sparrow recrute » annonça un homme au visage tanné par des années de navigation.

Attablés dans un coin de la salle Gibbs et Jack relevèrent simultanément le visage.

« Vous recrutez ? » S'étonna Gibbs.

Jack s'assombrit.

« Pas à ma connaissance. Hé toi ! » Lança-t-il à l'homme.

Ce dernier s'approcha et Jack le fixa.

« Qui t'a parlé du Capitaine Sparrow ?

- Bah, personne, ça fait une heure qu'il est là et qu'il recrute, on dit qu'il cherche la Fontaine de Jouvence. » Murmura l'homme sous le ton de la confidence.

Jack et Gibbs échangèrent un nouveau regard et Jack se leva en chancelant.

« Bugger, je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça mais il va le payer. »

Gibbs vida sa chope d'un trait puis suivit le pirate tandis qu'il descendait vers la cave que le marin indiquait.

**()()**

Jack plissa les yeux et poussa un glapissement à la vue de la silhouette, qui, assise à la table, interrogeait des matelots.

« Monsieur Gibbs, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il me ressemble ? Demanda-t-il en agrippant la chemise de son second.

- C'est vous tout craché, commenta Gibbs.

- Pourtant je ne peux pas être là alors que je suis ici ! »

Tandis que Gibbs essayait de comprendre, Jack se rapprocha de la table.

« Qui es tu ? »

Angelica, grimée, releva le visage et retint sa satisfaction. Comme elle s'y attendait, Jack n'avait pas pu résister.

« Je suis moi et tu ne peux pas être moi. Tu m'as contrefait et … »commença Jack avant de tirer son épée, faute de mieux.

Surprise, Angelica repoussa la table et tira son épée à son tour. Leurs lames s'entrecroisèrent et Jack la fixa.

« Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis toi », ragea-t-elle avant d'attaquer.

Sous le regard perdu de Gibbs, les deux adversaires entreprirent un duel acharné. Jack repoussa son alter égo.

« Tu ne peux pas être moi, puisque je suis moi. »

Sans répondre, Angelica passa à l'assaut. Jack grimaça sous la violence de l'attaque et avisa un sac de farine. Sans hésiter, il se glissa vers ce dernier et en jeta une pleine poignée au visage de l'imposteur. Angelica se baissa vivement et balança un violent coup de genou dans les parties de Jack. Le pirate haleta, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pas les bijoux de famille… » Gémit-il.

Gibbs, détourna le visage et grimaça. Angelica, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres posa sa lame sur la gorge de Jack.

« Perdu. »

Le pirate sourit inexplicablement et saisit le bras de la jeune femme. Sans hésiter, il l'attira vers lui et Angelica écarta sa lame.

« Pas encore » souffla Jack avant de la renverser sur le sol.

Là, il bloqua le bras de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Tu m'as manqué Angie » Murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter d'elle.

Angelica haleta et Jack lui tendit la main sous l'œil médusé de Gibbs.

« Jack c'est un peu » commença t'il en cherchant ses mots.

Jack se contenta de sourire et arracha la postiche que la jeune femme avait mise.

« Comment m'as-tu reconnue ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Une telle cambrure ne s'oublie pas trésor. »

Angelica sourit et fixa Jack. Son cœur accéléra et le pirate sourit.

« Pourquoi ?

- Offre-moi un verre et tu sauras tout. »

Jack, les yeux rivés aux siens, sourit.

« Juste un verre ?

- Pour commencer. » Répondit Angelica.

Gibbs, surpris, fixa Jack tandis qu'il arrachait le déguisement d'Angelica.

« Bien plus mieux, murmura-t-il.

- Jack, mais enfin qui est ce ?

- La femme de Séville, souffla Jack sans détacher son regard d'Angelica.

- Sainte Mère de Dieu, » psalmodia Gibbs avant de se signer.

**()()**

Angelica leva son verre, les yeux dans ceux de Jack. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle ne cessait de penser à leur histoire, à tel point qu'elle en oublia son père et la prophétie.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton douloureux.

Jack réfléchit quelques secondes puis soupira.

« Pourquoi maintenant Angelica ? Ça n'a plus d'importance…

- Ca en a pour moi. »

Jack ne répondit pas et la jeune femme changea de stratégie.

« On dit que tu sais où se trouve la Fontaine.

- Alors c'est ça ? »

Angelica le fixa et sa main se posa sur celle du pirate par habitude.

« Jack, j'ai besoin de savoir où elle se trouve, je t'en prie. »

Jack la fixa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au passé, aux bras d'Angelica, à la saveur de ses lèvres… Ses murmures. Il l'avait aimée. Tellement qu'il l'avait quittée.

« S'il te plait, Jack, mon père mourra si tu ne m'aides pas.

- Ton père ?

- Oui, tu as les cartes Jack, je t'en prie, tu me dois bien ça »

Jack grimaça et posa son regard sur le visage éperdu d'Angelica.

« D'accord. » Souffla-t-il.

La main d'Angelica pressa la sienne et elle sourit.

« Merci Jack »

Un sourire las éclaira les lèvres du pirate.

« Je suppose que tu as un navire.

- J'ai un navire, » confirma la jeune femme.

Jack se tourna alors vers Gibbs, qui, surpris, ne disait plus rien.

« En route, Mr Gibbs, nous reprenons la mer. »

Gibbs ne releva pas et suivit le couple enlacé, surpris par la réaction de son capitaine.


	6. Accord

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Holly et BlackHeart pour leurs reviews **_

_**Holly :Le Jackelica est plus qu'imminent quand à Liz, elle intervient en guest pour l'instant mdrrr, pour Héléna & Barbossa, tu verras **_

_**BlackHeart : Lol oui Gibbs qui court après ses poulets, ça m'éclatait aussi ! Normalement ce chapitre répond en partie à un des éléments dont on a parlé **_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Accord**

_**Port, non loin de Londres,**_

Jack plissa les yeux devant la silhouette sinistre du navire vers lequel Angelica les guidait. Derrière lui, Gibbs hoqueta.

« Dites Jack, vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Ce dernier déglutit tandis qu'Angelica pressait le pas.

« Dis donc trésor, j'ai oublié, comment as-tu dit que s'appelait ton navire ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit Jack. » Répondit Angelica d'une voix sèche.

A cet instant, les nuages qui obstruaient la lune se dissipèrent et firent apparaitre le nom du navire. Jack recula d'un bond.

« Gibbs est ce que tu lis ce que je lis ?

- Si vous lisez que ce bateau est le Queen Anne'S Revenge oui. » Répondit Gibbs d'une voix tremblante.

Angelica se retourna vers eux et Jack grimaça.

« En fait, je crois que finalement, Monsieur Gibbs et moi nous allons…. » Commença Jack.

Une moue exaspérée sur le visage, Angelica avança vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas changé Jack, toujours aussi lâche. Cracha-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien de lâche dans la prudence et…

- Saisissez-vous d'eux ! » Ordonna Angelica.

Jack et Gibbs se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par des dizaines d'hommes armés et Gibbs déglutit.

« En fait, c'est Jack que vous voulez non ? Alors je pourrais peut être, » commença-t-il d'un ton suggestif sans tenir compte de l'air offusqué de Jack.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers Angelica et elle haussa les épaules.

« Prenez le petit gros aussi.

- Mais je ne suis pas gros ! » S'étrangla à demi Gibbs.

L'un des hommes le poussa d'une bourrade et Gibbs buta dans Jack.

« Dites c'est pas là que vous sortez votre épée d'habitude ?

- Quand j'en ai une oui, grommela Jack.

- Comment ça quand vous, commença Gibbs avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Angelica qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Oh Jack, c'est vraiment stupide….

- Avancez ! » Leur ordonna Angelica.

Les deux hommes obéirent avec un soupir tandis que la jeune femme levait les yeux vers le Queen Anne. Derrière la fenêtre, elle vit son père qui lui adressa un hochement de tête satisfait. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Angelica s'empressa de monter à bord. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps et elle ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'oublier que celui de son père était compté.

_**Le Damoclès, **_

Cramponné à la barre du navire, sa jambe de bois vissée dans le sol, Hector Barbossa poussa un cri d'exaltation à la vue des vagues qui déferlaient vers eux. A quelques pas de lui, Domez sursauta et se dirigea vers Héléna.

« Accrochez-vous bandes de bon à rien, ça va secouer ! » Prévint Barbossa.

Héléna gémit lorsqu'une vague lui fouetta le visage et Domez l'agrippa.

« Rosa, vous devez faire quelque chose, ce type est fou, il va tous nous tuer. »

Héléna lança un regard angoissé à Barbossa qui jubilait à la vue des vagues démesurées vers lesquelles ils se dirigeaient.

« Héléna ! » Insista Domez.

Finalement, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et soupira.

« Je crois, qu'il sait ce qu'il fait….

- Vous êtes devenue folle vous aussi ! » Hurla Domez avant de se diriger vers les voiles.

**()()**

Grelottante, Héléna retrouva avec soulagement la chaleur de sa cabine tandis que Barbossa lui emboitait le pas.

« Un sacré grain, commenta t'il.

- Une tempête que nous aurions facilement pu éviter ! Ragea Héléna. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?

- Dévier nous aurait couté deux ou trois jours de navigation supplémentaires, je ne tiens pas à différer le rendez-vous de Blackbeard avec la mort.

- Si nous mourrons, il n'aura jamais ce rendez-vous ! » Rétorqua Héléna.

Barbossa haussa les épaules d'un air négligent et s'empara d'une pomme avant de s'asseoir.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? Grelotta Héléna.

- J'attends que vous vous soyez changée pour que nous étudiions ces cartes, nous avons dû dévier un peu de notre cap. »

Héléna pesta entre ses dents.

« Vous ne comptez pas sortir ?

- La promiscuité fait partie du quotidien d'un marin Rosa la Rouge, quel dommage que votre précieux Diego ne vous l'ai pas enseigné. » Ironisa Barbossa.

La jeune femme pesta de plus belle avant de se retourner, elle ne voulait pas donner à Barbossa le plaisir de la traiter de femmelette pour un prétexte aussi futile que celui-ci. Se dissimulant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Héléna ôta sa chemise trempée avant de saisir d'une sèche, qu'elle fit glisser sur sa peau avec une grimace.

Derrière elle, Barbossa reprit.

« Une bien vilaine blessure que vous avez là. »

Les joues marbrées de colère, Héléna se retourna.

« Reluquer ceux qui se changent fait aussi partie du quotidien d'un marin ?

- Quand c'est une femme oui. » Répondit Barbossa.

Agacée, Héléna s'empressa de remettre son long manteau tandis que Barbossa reprenait.

« Ce doit être très douloureux….

- Ça l'est. Maintenant passons aux cartes. »

Barbossa se contenta de la regarder et Héléna soupira.

« Quoi encore ?

- Je me demandais qui vous avait saccagée de la sorte. »

Mal à l'aise, Héléna déglutit et songea au spectacle que son dos meurtri avait dû offrir au pirate. Elle s'assombrit au souvenir de l'huile brulante que Teach lui avait versé sur le dos et sur la manière dont ses chairs avaient brulé, de la souffrance, de…

« Je doute que cela présente le moindre intérêt pour vous. » Répondit Héléna en réajustant machinalement son manteau.

Barbossa la fixa.

« C'était lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous voulez vous venger, pas seulement pour votre idiot de Pedro. »

Héléna soupira et songea que décidément, Barbossa était tenace.

« C'était lui.

- Comment s'y est-il pris ? »

Héléna prit une brutale inspiration et fixa le pirate dans les yeux.

« Il m'a attachée puis a versé de l'huile bouillante sur mon dos. On peut reprendre maintenant ? »

Barbossa hocha la tête et ils se penchèrent tous deux sur les cartes.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul auquel il ait volé quelque chose.

- Il m'a pris mon fiancé, vous le savez très bien.

- Et votre beauté aussi, quel dommage. » Souffla Barbossa.

Blessée, Héléna détourna le visage.

« Je crois que les cartes pourront attendre demain. Sortez. »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres Barbossa obéit, satisfait, il avait enfin trouvé la vraie faiblesse du pirate. Comme il le soupçonnait ce n'était pas ce fiancé dont elle parlait si peu qu'il peinait à croire qu'il eut réellement existé. Maintenant, restait à voir comment il pourrait exploiter ce nouvel atout…

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Gibbs donna un coup de coude à Jack et le pirate grimaça à la vue d'Angelica. La jeune femme s'était changée et arborait maintenant une tenue aussi féminine qu'alléchante. Jack nota avec une nouvelle grimace la bouteille et les verres qu'elle tenait tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Gibbs.

« Vous, laissez-nous.

- Pas la peine, laisse-nous la bouteille et va-t'en. » Intervint Jack.

Angelica se troubla, blessée par la rancœur qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Jack puis, se reprit.

« S'il ne sort pas de lui-même, mes hommes se chargeront de le faire. »

Gibbs blêmit et se précipita vers la porte, les laissant seuls.

Angelica prit une brutale inspiration et avança vers le pirate.

« Un verre ? Pour fêter nos retrouvailles ?

- Je ne bois pas avec les traitres, rétorqua Jack qui salivait d'envie devant le breuvage.

- C'est du vin de Madère, ton préféré si je me souviens bien. Poursuivit Angelica en servant deux verres.

- Mes gouts ont changés depuis, » rétorqua Jack avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Angelica sourit et s'approcha de lui.

« Allons Jack, je n'ai fait qu'agir comme tu me l'as enseigné…

- Et tu crois que ça me console ? » Rétorqua le pirate en s'emparant toutefois du verre offert.

Angelica sourit et s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à le frôler.

« Tu m'aimes encore, je le sais, souffla-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, si tu veux tout savoir si j'avais à choisir entre ta sœur et ton chien, je choisirai le chien. » Rétorqua Jack en s'écartant.

Angelica soupira et reprit une mine charmeuse.

« Allons Jack, ça a toujours bien marché entre nous.

- Tu oublies la fois où tu as tenté de me tuer !

- Mais j'ai su me faire pardonner de ça, » répondit la jeune femme en effleurant son bas ventre.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jack.

« C'est vrai….

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable pendant que nous cherchons la Fontaine ? » Souffla Angelica.

Jack rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait clos à demi sous ses caresses.

« Tu essaies de m'utiliser ! » Glapit-il, outré.

Angelica s'écarta de lui, le regard dur.

« Oh je t'en prie, tu le fais tout le temps toi

- Oui, mais moi je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, toi tu es, tu es…

- La femme que tu as abandonnée sur une plage après avoir juré de revenir ! » S'énerva Angelica.

Jack inspira et la fixa.

« Ecoute Angelica, je comptais venir te chercher, un jour, peut être….

- Je n'ai besoin que de tes cartes Jack. Si tu ne veux pas venir, mes hommes te débarqueront. »

Jack la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle se déplaçait lentement vers le lit.

« Seulement j'avais espéré que nous pourrions nous entraider comme avant. »

Jack soupira.

« Angelica, sais-tu le nom de ce navire ?

- Bien sûr, c'est le Queen Anne'S Revenge.

- Précisément et que crois-tu que fera Blackbeard à ceux qui ont volé son navire ?

- Il les tuerait.

- Précisément, » répéta Jack.

Angélica sourit et s'approcha de lui, charmeuse.

« Jack, je n'ai pas volé ce navire, c'est celui de mon père. »

Le pirate tiqua et la toisa.

« Excuse moi, j'ai dû boire trop de vin, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que,

- Edward Teach est mon père Jack, le coupa Angelica. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin des cartes, pour le sauver. »

Jack recula et leva la main.

« Toi, tu, tu…

- Jack ! Il n'est pas comme on le dit, c'est un homme bon, il m'a cherchée mais il ne m'a pas trouvée. Il était fou de joie lorsque je l'ai retrouvé ! » S'enflamma Angelica.

Jack sourit tristement devant sa joie manifeste.

« Jack ! Toi tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi de le connaitre, plaida Angelica. Je t'en prie aide moi. »

Le pirate la suivit des yeux. Oui, il savait ce que cela représentait pour elle d'avoir enfin un père. Même si ce dernier était le plus cruel des pirates écumant les sept mers.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un peu de brutalité.

Le visage d'Angelica se remplit de déception et le cœur de Jack se serra devant sa détresse.

« Venez dans mes quartiers Sparrow. Nous y discuterons du prix. » Intervint brusquement Blackbeard.

Surpris, Jack lâcha la coupe qu'il tenait et Angelica se retourna vers Blackbeard.

« Père, mais, mais depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier avec cet homme Angélica. Retourne à la barre.

- Oui Père, » murmura Angelica d'une voix contrite.

_**Shipwreck Cove, **_

Elizabeth grimaça en reconnaissant la salle du Conseil des Pirates et s'avança vers Teague.

« Capitaine Teague ?

- Seigneur Swann, c'est un plaisir de vous voir de retour parmi nous.

- C'est Turner désormais et le plaisir n'est pas partagé, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Nul ne vous y force que je sache ? »

Elizabeth prit une inspiration pour se calmer, l'affaire commençait mal.

« J'ai vu Barbossa, inutile que je vous demande qui lui a dit où je me trouvais.

- Vous êtes Roi, vous seule pouviez prendre la décision que le Seigneur Barbossa attendait.

- J'ai refusé de faire retentir le chant, rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Je sais cela. Ce que j'ignore c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. »

Elizabeth se troubla et s'approcha de Teague.

« Je suis inquiète. Il s'est produit quelque chose d'étrange. »

Cette fois Teague la dévisagea avec intérêt.

« Quel genre de chose ?

- Et bien, sur le moment, je me suis dit que j'avais rêvé mais,

- Mais ?

- Il s'agit de Will. »

Le visage de Teague se referma.

« La Confrérie des Pirates ne se mêle pas de ce qui concerne le Hollandais Volant.

- Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. Peu après que Barbossa soit venu me voir, je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit.

- Je peux vous indiquer une excellente potion pour empêcher ça.

- Cessez de vous moquer de moi. Ordonna Elizabeth. Si je me suis réveillée c'est parce que j'ai eu la sensation que, que quelque chose était arrivé. Lorsque j'ai écouté le cœur de Will, il ne battait plus.

- Il ne battait plus ?

- Oui mais il est reparti, seulement, je me suis renseignée et depuis ce jour, personne n'a vu le Hollandais Volant, expliqua Elizabeth d'une voix angoissée.

- La plupart de ceux qui le voient ne sont justement plus en mesure de le raconter. Observa Teague.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il y a toujours un ou deux survivants pour raconter ce qu'il a vu, mais là plus rien… Alors, je me suis souvenue de ce que Barbossa m'avait dit, que des navires disparaissaient… »

Teague fixa le visage dévoré par l'angoisse d'Elizabeth.

« Et vous êtes venue me voir pour savoir si je savais quelque chose.

- J'ai pensé qu'après mon refus de l'aider Barbossa était revenu vous voir.

- Il est venu en effet, mais il n'est plus ici.

- Où est il allé ?

- Je l'ignore. »

Elizabeth mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et le fixa.

« Capitaine Teague, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai peur qu'à cause de mon refus quelque chose soit arrivé à Will, mais je ne peux pas exposer la Confrérie à une nouvelle guerre face un ennemi que nous ne connaissons même pas ! »

Teague posa sa guitare et s'approcha d'elle, la sentant prête à fondre en larmes.

« Vous avez agi pour le mieux Roi de la Confrérie. Les pirates ne sont pas des soldats. Des navires mouillent ici chaque jour avec des nouvelles, attendez celles-ci avant de prendre une décision. »

Elizabeth leva un regard reconnaissant sur le Gardien et il sourit.

« Il y a une chambre libre au bout du couloir, ce n'est pas le luxe auquel vous avez été habituée mais le matelas est bon et on peut y faire une bonne flambée. »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement.

« J'ai tourné le dos à mon ancienne vie il y a bien longtemps maintenant Capitaine Teague. J'accepte votre hospitalité et vous en remercie.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est prévu dans l'article 36 alinéa 78 du Code. Le Roi des Pirates peut résider à Shipwreck Cove aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite. »

Elizabeth rit tristement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

« Je vous remercie quand même. »

Songeur, Teague regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner d'une démarche mal assurée. Il espérait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en omettant de révéler ce qu'il savait à Elizabeth. Mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme avait raison, une nouvelle guerre serait désastreuse pour la piraterie et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour l'empêcher…

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

« Quelle autorité, j'ai jamais réussi à la faire obéir comme ça, plaisanta Jack à l'adresse de Blackbeard.

- Epargnez moi vos bouffonneries Sparrow et suivez-moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, le temps t'es compté l'ami pas vrai ? »

Blackbeard inspira et se maitrisa à grand peine. Tuer Jack Sparrow était tentant mais avec le pirate on était jamais à l'abri d'une entourloupe.

Les deux hommes avancèrent sur le pont et Jack grimaça à la vue de Philip, inconscient sur le mat.

« Il est mort ?

- Non je ne crois pas

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour…

- Angelica m'a demandé de l'épargner parce que c'était un homme de Dieu, j'ai jugé bon de l'aider à se rapprocher de son Dieu » Répondit Teach avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une cabine.

Jack siffla entre ses dents.

« Le grand luxe. Commenta-t-il. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de la Fontaine ? »

Blackbeard s'assit et le fixa.

« Il existe une prophétie qui dit que je trouverais la mort de la main d'un homme à la jambe de bois. J'ai besoin de la Fontaine de Jouvence pour la déjouer.

- Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? Je veux dire outre le fait que vous me retenez prisonnier de votre navire. »

Blackbeard sourit et posa une bouteille devant Jack. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

« Y'a même pas de rhum dedans, juste un bateau.

- Regardez le mieux Sparrow. »

Jack obéit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Le Black Pearl ! Mais qu'est-ce que le Black Pearl fait dans une bouteille ?

- Je l'y ai mis.

- Mais sortez-le de là ! » Paniqua Jack.

Blackbeard sourit de sa réaction et ramena la bouteille vers lui.

« Dès que vous m'aurez aidé à trouver la Fontaine, le Black Pearl sera à vous. »

Jack caressa le navire du regard puis leva les yeux vers Blackbeard.

« Et Angelica ?

- Angelica ?

- Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ?

- Que représente-t-elle pour vous Sparrow ?

- Rien du tout. S'empressa de répondre le pirate.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Alors Sparrow que décidez-vous ?

- C'est d'accord. » Accepta le pirate.

Blackbeard lui lança un regard satisfait. Finalement, Sparrow n'était pas si coriace qu'on le disait….


	7. La chaleur d'une étreinte

_**Coucou à tous, merci à BlackHeart et à Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**BlackHeart : pas de panique ce dont on a parlé par MP sera dévoilé dans un prochain chapitre**_

_**Holly : Liz ne fait qu'une petite apparition, pour la réaction de Jack on a parlé par MP mais je remets ici : en fait Jack réagit dans OST quand il croit que Barbossa a laissé couler son bateau, mais quand Angie lui montre le Pearl il est plus cool, je me suis calée là-dessus.**_

_**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Review ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

**La chaleur d'une étreinte**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Lorsque Jack sortit de la cabine de Blackbeard, son cerveau marchait à plein régime. Il avait beau avoir feint la légèreté devant Teach il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Angelica. Bien sûr, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de la détester, à commencer par le piège dans lequel elle l'avait fait tomber ainsi que Gibbs mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La jeune femme portait avec elle le parfum subtil de soirées arrosées, d'étreintes échevelées et des rares frissons amoureux qu'il ait connu. Il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. Surtout maintenant qu'elle s'était précipitée dans un guêpier comme le Queen Anne. Car Jack doutait des sentiments paternels de Teach qui s'étaient si opportunément réveillés au moment précis où il avait besoin de la Fontaine.

« Il y a autre chose, murmura t'il. Il y a forcément autre chose. »

Gibbs, un balai à la main s'approcha de lui, la mine défaite.

« Vous vous en êtes sorti vivant ?

- Bien sûr et même pas zombifié ! Pavoisa Jack en jetant un coup d'œil angoissé en direction du maitre d'équipage.

- Jack faut qu'on parte, il y a des chaloupes là-bas, elles ne sont pas surveillées. » Chuchota Gibbs.

Jack réfléchit. Fuir était tentant et même plus que ça. Mais il y avait Angelica et le Pearl dans une bouteille, aussi secoua t'il négativement la tête.

« Non.

- Non ? S'étonna Gibbs qui amorçait déjà un mouvement vers les chaloupes.

- Non, confirma Jack. Ecoute l'ami, que cherchons-nous ?

- Du rhum ! »

Un sourire gourmand se matérialisa sur les lèvres de Jack avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« Certes, mais encore ?

- Un bateau ?

- Pour ? Lui demanda Jack.

- Trouver du rhum !

- Non, voyons ! Pour trouver la Fontaine de Jouvence, susurra Jack. Or, il se trouve que notre ami Mr Barbe s'y rend justement. »

Gibbs le fixa, un air de doute sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez Jack ?

- Cacher moi ? Rien du tout ! » Se défendit le pirate.

Gibbs lui lança un regard éloquent et Jack fit mine de céder.

« Il a le Pearl….

- Le Pearl ? Mais où ? Commença Gibbs en regardant autour de lui.

- Dans une bouteille, pesta Jack.

- Une bouteille ?

- De rhum, » précisa Jack.

Cette fois le visage de Gibbs se remplit d'horreur.

« Si c'est pas malheureux tout ce bon rhum gâché.

- C'est pour ça que nous devons rester, murmura Jack. Blackbeard m'a promis le Pearl en échange de mon aide mais je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose. Ouvre grand les oreilles l'ami. »

Gibbs, un peu surpris, le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas sûr. Le visage du vieil homme se remplit d'incertitude à la vue d'Angelica et il soupira.

« Seigneur Dieu protégez le de cette femme de Séville….

- Ce n'est pas la pire des choses que nous avons à redouter ici. » Déclara soudain une voix.

Gibbs leva les yeux et aperçut un jeune homme âgé de vingt ans tout au plus attaché au mat.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Lui demanda le second.

- Rien de plus qu'avoir la foi. Quittez ce navire tant que vous le pouvez. » Lui conseilla Philip, le visage tendu par la souffrance.

Gibbs lança un regard rempli de désir vers les chaloupes puis se tourna vers Jack. Il soupira. Même s'il était clair que Jack lui avait certainement menti une fois de plus, il n'était pas exclu qu'il ait dit la vérité pour une fois. Et puis, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser.

_**Singapour,**_

Barbossa sortit de la taverne, rouge de rage.

« C'est la cinquième que nous visitons et aucune trace de Sparrow ! On dit que ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds ici !

- Vraiment ? Répondit Héléna d'un ton laconique. Mon informateur a du confondre dans ce cas. »

Barbossa se retourna vers elle et la plaqua contre le mur avec rudesse.

« Pas de ça avec moi Rosa Héléna, vous m'avez attiré ici. Dans quel but ? »

Héléna ne répondit pas. Son dos la brûlait et elle sentit la rage monter en elle. Pour qui se prenait ce sale pirate unijambiste pour oser la rudoyer ? Pendant une fraction de seconde le visage de Teach remplaça celui de Barbossa à ses yeux et elle lui asséna un violent coup de genoux dans les parties.

Un glapissement fort peu pirate échappa à Barbossa et il la relâcha avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre contenance, Héléna le bourrela de coup de bottes, furieuse après cet homme qui osait la molester. La main de Barbossa se referma brutalement sur sa cheville et elle se sentit tirée vers le sol.

« Sale chienne ! » Rugit Barbossa.

La tête d'Héléna heurta violemment le sol et le pirate passa sur elle.

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre. » Lui lança-t-il en appuyant sa lame sous sa gorge.

A demi inconsciente, Héléna ne répondit pas et réagit à peine lorsque des hommes soulevèrent Barbossa de terre avant de la relever à son tour.

« Par ordre de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales vous êtes arrêtés. » Claironna un homme.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Angelica leva un regard humide sur Jack et le pirate lui répondit avec rudesse.

« Nous avons trouvé un accord.

- Alors tu vas nous aider ?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix trésor, ton, père possède quelque chose que je convoite. »

Angelica rougit légèrement et s'approcha de lui.

« Et quelle est cette chose ?

- Navré de te décevoir ma belle, mais ce n'est pas toi. » Rétorqua Jack.

Angelica grimaça légèrement et s'approcha de lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi Jack.

- Tu es sûre ? Nous avons eu de beaux corps à corps pourtant, susurra le pirate.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi que nous en ayons d'autres. » Souffla Angelica.

Le pirate déglutit tandis qu'elle collait son corps au sien. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent et il baissa les yeux sur elle, échauffé par sa proximité.

« L'idée n'est pas déplaisante, murmura t'il.

- Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Tu essaies encore de te servir de moi ?

- Oui. »

Jack sourit légèrement tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle.

« Me voilà prévenu. » Murmura-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Angelica noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit leur baiser avant de se dégager.

« Ma cabine est par là.

- Quoi ? Pas de vin ni de musique ou de danse ? Plaisanta faiblement Jack.

- Nous avons déjà parcouru ce chemin Jack, » sourit Angelica la main dans la sienne.

Eperdu de désir, le pirate la suivit.

**()()**

Une fois dans sa cabine, Angelica se tourna vers son amant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que sa raison lui hurlait qu'il l'avait déjà abandonnée une fois. Pourtant, elle balaya sans remord la raison et glissa ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

« J'aurais dû te le dire dès le premier jour Jack. Pour moi tu es le seul.

- J'ai pas été le premier au moins ? S'alarma le pirate.

- Tu sais bien que si, » souffla Angelica, le rouge aux joues.

Jack ne put retenir un mouvement de recul à ces mots et Angelica prit sa main. Elle la posa sur son torse.

« Sens mon cœur Jack.

- Je ne le sens que trop bien, » souffla le pirate.

Angelica posa sa main sur le torse de Jack et sourit.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes Jack, alors pourquoi ? »

Le pirate soupira lourdement. Oui, il l'aimait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait quittée. Angelica était trop présente, elle occupait toutes ses pensées, le détournait de son Pearl, de sa liberté. Elle le fascinait et l'horrifiait tout à la fois.

« Trésor, j'appartiens à l'océan.

- Viens prendre ce que tu désires. » Souffla Angelica.

Cette fois le pirate ne put plus résister. Le cœur cognant follement dans son torse il reprit les lèvres offertes tandis qu'Angelica défaisait sa ceinture. Emporté par son désir, Jack l'allongea sous lui avant de se glisser en elle.

« Mon ange, tu es délicieuse.

- Je suis tienne, je t'aime Jack, » murmura Angelica.

Les mots lui étaient venus spontanément, inquiète, elle fixa Jack qui s'était immobilisé en elle.

« Tout comme moi » Lâcha le pirate.

Alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour, Angelica songea qu'elle avait désormais tout pour être heureuse, elle avait Jack, elle avait retrouvé son père.

_**Singapour, cachot**_

Barbossa se leva et commença à arpenter de nouveau la cellule qui leur avait échu. Héléna suivit son moignon des yeux avant de déclarer.

« Domez va nous sortir de là. »

Barbossa lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« Domez va nous sortir de là, singea t'il. Et bien attendez Domez, moi je sors. »

Héléna se leva à la hâte, inquiète.

« Que comptez-vous faire ?

- M'évader, » grogna Barbossa.

La jeune femme déglutit. Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Les hommes qu'elle avait engagés grâce à Domez devaient les garder enfermés jusqu'à ce que Sparrow approche de la Fontaine. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction de Barbossa, du moins pas à ce point. La jeune femme fixa Barbossa tandis qu'il creusait le mur de leur cellule à l'aide du poignard qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Héléna songea à Domez et à leur plan. Elle devait retarder Barbossa coute que coute.

« Aidez-moi donc au lieu de rester plantée là. » Pesta le pirate.

Héléna se raidit et s'approcha du pirate, prête à tout pour atteindre son but. Là, elle l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'elle retenait depuis la blessure que lui avait infligée Blackbeard. Barbossa répondit une fraction de seconde à son baiser puis la repoussa.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'échanger ma vie pour le plaisir d'une femelle. Trouvez un autre prisonnier pour vous satisfaire. » Grogna t'il.

Héléna rougit sous l'insulte puis s'approcha.

« Hector, se força-t-elle à susurrer. Domez va nous sortir de là. Pourquoi ne pas attendre ? »

Barbossa la toisa et clopina jusqu'à elle.

« Je suis Seigneur de la Piraterie, Rosa, nul ne m'enferme.

- Il va venir, laissez-moi écourter votre attente, insista Héléna le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- En profitant de votre corps couvert de cicatrices ? »

Héléna serra les poings sous l'insulte qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de déguiser.

« Si c'est ce que vous désirez…

- Oh ça oui, » marmonna Barbossa avant de la plaquer sur le sol.

Héléna ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait avec sauvagerie. La main de Barbossa remonta sa jupe sans hésitations et elle ferma les yeux. C'était bon de sentir enfin la caresse d'un homme même si ce dernier ne l'aimait pas. Héléna écarta les cuisses tandis que Barbossa la toisait.

« Un pirate prend, il ne demande pas. » Lui asséna t'il.

Héléna soupira.

« J'ai un fiancé.

- Il est mort, » cracha Barbossa avant de déchirer les dessous de la jeune femme.

A la fois révulsée et excitée par l'inhumanité du pirate, Héléna se cambra. Sur elle, Barbossa haleta et se frotta contre sa féminité.

« Sortez », ordonna brusquement la voix de Domez.

La frustration emplit Héléna alors que Barboss a se redressait avec un air satisfait.

« Je prends le commandement des opérations, » pavoisa t'il avant de s'éloigner.

Héléna le regarda partir tandis que Domez se penchait sur elle et évitait son regard

« Rhabillez-vous

- Pourquoi es tu intervenu ? » Pesta Héléna

Domez la gratifia d'un regard acide.

« Je vous croyais en mauvaise posture, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez envie de ce moins que rien »

Héléna rougit de plus belle, furieuse de le voir appuyer là où son plan péchait, elle n'avait pas prévu l'attirance que Barbossa exercerait sur elle

« La prochaine fois garde tes opinions pour toi et obéis aux ordres » Lui lança t'elle avec sécheresse

Domez déglutit et la fixa, blessé

« A vos ordres Rosa

- Oui, je suis Rosa, tâche ne plus l'oublier second Domez »

Le second courba l'échine et la fixa.

« A vos ordres Capitaine »

Satisfaite, quoiqu' 'un peu mal à l'aise, Héléna sortit Elle devait rattraper Barbossa, son cœur accéléra à la pensée du pirate mais Héléna rejeta farouchement cette idée Barbossa était l'instrument de sa vengeance, rien de plus.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Jack s'étira et soupira d'aise Entre Angelica et lui c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si les moments difficiles du passé n'avaient jamais eu lieu Il l'aimait et se découvrait à présent prêt à l'accepter. Lors de son séjour au Purgatoire de Jones, il avait compris que refuser ses sentiments ne servaient à rien et il était désormais ébloui par Angelica et comprenait la stupidité de son abandon des années plus tôt.

« Jack ? » demanda Gibbs, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Le pirate se tourna vers lui, l'air concerné.

« Qu'as-tu appris ?

- Blackbeard cherche la Fontaine à cause d'une prophétie qui dit qu'il mourra avant la fin de l'année de la main d'un homme à la jambe de bois.

- Blahhhh une jambe de bois. As-tu appris autre chose ? »

Cette fois Gibbs hésita.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs,

- Dis toujours.

- Il parait que les années de celui qui offre sont décuplées s'il est du même sang que celui qui boit. »

Jack cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux dire ?

- Que si Teach boit la Fontaine de Jouvence et qu'un membre de sa famille lui offre, ses années compteront double. » Pavoisa Gibbs.

Jack blêmit et se tourna vers Angelica. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Blackbeard l'avait accueillie. Le cœur serré, le pirate songea à la déception d'Angelica lorsqu'elle saurait puis se reprit. Il la consolerait, cette fois il ne la laisserait pas.


	8. Mutinerie

_**Coucou, déjà merci à Holly, BlackHeart et Shine pour toutes vos reviews !**_

_**Holly :Lol désolée mais tu vas manger du Jackelica… **_

_**BlackHeart : Mdrrrr méchante Léna **_

_**Shine : oh merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes mon histoire, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas **_

_**voici donc un nouveau chapitre de transition dans lequel j'ai repris allègrement des éléments d'OST, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Mutinerie**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Angelica s'approcha de Jack et posa une main caressante sur son bras.

« Ca fait des heures que tu es ici, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me rejoindre ? » Susurra-t-elle.

Jack se retourna vers la jeune femme et son cœur se serra devant sa mine heureuse.

« Mon père ne dira rien, chuchota-t-elle. Il a compris que tu comptais pour moi. »

Jack retint un soupir las. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point le fait d'avoir un père comptait pour Angelica et il maudit le destin qui faisait de lui l'homme qui briserait le cœur de la jeune castillane une fois de plus.

« Jack ? S'inquiéta Angelica. Ca ne te ressemble pas d'avoir l'air si sérieux. »

Le pirate se reprit et lui fit un large sourire un peu contraint avant de l'embrasser.

« Y aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler tranquillement ?

- Parler ? Releva Angelica, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas envie de parler Jack » Souffla t'elle en frôlant son oreille des lèvres.

Le pirate ferma les yeux alors que son bas ventre se tordait de désir, aidé en cela par la main caressante de la jeune femme.

« Ta cabine, » souffla t'il.

**()()**

Une fois à l'intérieur, Angelica l'enlaça et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se détacher de lui.

« Je te préviens cette fois tu enlèves tes bottes. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Jack la fixa et songea un instant que la nouvelle pouvait attendre, une fois leurs corps apaisés, il pourrait….

« Jack ? » S'inquiéta de nouveau Angelica.

Le pirate sortit de sa rêverie et posa les yeux sur le visage troublé de la jeune femme. Un soupir lui échappa en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui dire ce qu'il avait appris.

« Angie, il faut que je te parle, trésor. Ca concerne ton père. » Grimaça Jack.

Le cœur d'Angelica se tordit et elle blêmit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as perdu les cartes menant à la Fontaine ou alors

- Non, non rien de tout ça. » S'empressa de lui assurer Jack.

Angelica souffla de soulagement et le pirate lui lança un regard rempli de compassion.

« Mais je ne suis plus certain de vouloir l'y mener. En fait non, je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir le faire.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ! » S'énerva Angelica avant de le gratifier d'une bordée d'injures en espagnol.

Jack supporta stoïquement l'attaque puis se décida.

« Trésor, il ne t'a pas tout dit.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Angelica, pour pouvoir offrir ses années à celui qui boit l'eau, le donneur doit mourir. Souffla Jack.

- Qu, quoi ? Mais non…

- Si. Et les années sont décuplées lorsque la victime est du même sang. C'est la seule raison qui a poussé Blackbeard à t'accueillir. »

Angelica recula, le visage bouleversé. Le cœur de Jack se serra à la vue des larmes qui emplissaient son regard et il tendit la main vers elle.

« Je regrette Angelica. Je sais à quel point ça compte pour toi mais la seule raison qui a poussé Blackbeard à t'accepter est de te voler tes années. »

Un léger sifflement répondit à Jack et il fixa la jeune femme, prêt à la consoler. Un glapissement lui échappa alors que la main d'Angelica s'écrasait sur sa joue.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu accuser mon père pour cacher ta lâcheté ! »

Jack recula, le visage marbré de rouge.

« Angie chérie je dis la vérité pourquoi ne me crois tu pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es incapable d'être sincère ! J'ai eu tort, tort de croire que ça pouvait recommencer entre nous ! Je t'ai fait confiance et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est de salir mon père !

- Angelica, je

- POURQUOI ? Pourquoi Jack ? »

Le pirate recula prudemment devant la fureur qui inondait les traits d'Angelica.

« Angelica, je, tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Sors d'ici Jack.

- Quoi ?

- Sors d'ici tout de suite où je te tue et crois-moi cette fois je ne plaisante pas. » Lui lança la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Jack se serra et il recula.

« Demande le lui Angelica, demande à ton père si tu ne me crois pas…. » Murmura-t-il avant de sortir le cœur lourd tandis qu'Angelica jetait un vase dans sa direction.

_**Le Damoclès**_

Héléna posa un regard las sur Barbossa. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient évadés de la prison dans laquelle elle avait espéré le maintenir quelques semaines, le pirate était devenu incontrôlable.

« Capitaine, vous devriez faire quelque chose. » Lui lança Domez, le visage fermé.

Héléna grimaça. Depuis qu'elle avait été forcée de le remettre à sa place après qu'il l'ait surprise avec Barbossa, Domez affichait une politesse glaciale à son égard. Cependant, le second avait raison. Barbossa devenait incontrôlable et il devenait urgent pour elle de rétablir les rôles qu'elle avait assignés.

Après un regard de regret envers son second, Héléna s'approcha de Barbossa, qui, juché sur un tonneau, beuglait ses ordres à l'équipage du Damoclès comme s'il était le sien.

« Hector, je vous attends dans ma cabine. »

Le pirate lui lança un regard ironique et Héléna précisa.

« C'est un ordre Barbossa.

- Un ordre ? Mais qui êtes-vous donc pour me donner des ordres ? Je suis Seigneur de la Piraterie et

- Et moi Capitaine de ce navire. Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour imposer vos ordres sur mon bâtiment attendu que le Roi n'a nullement ordonné que le chant retentisse. » Le coupa-t-elle avec sécheresse.

Les yeux de Barbossa s'allumèrent brièvement et il la fixa.

« Vous semblez en savoir long sur le Code pour une femme qui est aussi récemment dans la piraterie » Insinua t'il.

Héléna se força à rester impassible tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'elle venait de commettre une nouvelle erreur.

« Ça ne m'empêche pas d'en savoir assez pour vous ordonner de me suivre. A moins que vous ne préfériez que j'ordonne à mes hommes de vous obliger à le faire ? »

Barbossa posa un regard sur les marins, Domez en tête, qui affichaient une mine menaçante.

« Pourparlers ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Héléna se permit un mince sourire.

« Je ne connais pas suffisamment le code pour souscrire aux pourparlers Barbossa. »

Une lueur s'alluma à nouveau dans les yeux du pirate et il descendit de son tonneau.

« Soit je vous suis Rosa.

- Je n'en doutais pas. »

**()()**

Une fois dans sa cabine, Héléna se tourna vers Barbossa, le visage dur.

« Il me semblait avoir été claire quand à votre place à bord du Damoclès. » Lui lança-t-elle.

Barbossa se redressa et la toisa.

« Comment connaissez-vous aussi bien le Code ? »

Héléna frémit et ignora la question et l'accusation qu'elle sous entendait.

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de donner des ordres à mes hommes.

- Quand cesserez-vous de me mentir Héléna ? Vous prétendez n'être dans la piraterie que depuis quelques années pourtant vous connaissez aussi bien le Code que les Seigneurs de la Piraterie.

- J'apprends vite.

- Remarquable pour une femme soit disant innocente qui s'est engagée dans la piraterie pour sauver son prétendu fiancé. »

Les deux pirates s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis Héléna lâcha.

« Je me moque que vous me croyez ou non Barbossa. Nous poursuivons le même but, tuer Blackbeard, cela devrait vous suffire comme information. »

Barbossa clopina jusqu'à elle.

« Le capitaine Teague vous a reconnue et vous semblez en savoir long sur Blackbeard, beaucoup trop pour une femme qui n'a été soi-disant son otage que pendant quelques jours.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'apprends vite.

- Mais vous mentez mal. »

Héléna serra les dents et le fixa.

« Une fois encore Capitaine Barbossa, mon passé n'a aucune importance, la seule chose qui compte c'est l'avenir et la prophétie qui mettra fin à l'existence de Teach.

- Justement, parlons de cette prophétie. Comment m'avez-vous choisi ? Pourquoi moi ? Il existe des tas de pirates à qui il manque une jambe. »

Le cœur d'Héléna manqua un battement, Barbossa devenait trop curieux. Elle qui avait toujours pensé que le pirate était une brute sans finesse… Elle s'était bien trompée, elle avait négligé la ruse de Barbossa.

« Parce que j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait bien un Seigneur de la Piraterie pour venir à bout d'un homme comme Blackbeard, » répondit elle.

Une brève lueur de satisfaction s'alluma dans le regard de Barbossa et le cœur d'Héléna reprit un rythme normal.

« Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de la Confrérie et du nom de leurs membres ? Comment avez-vous su pour ma jambe ? »

Le regard soupçonneux de Barbossa se posa sur elle et Héléna le fixa, indignée.

« Vous osez me soupçonner d'être de mèche avec Blackbeard ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Pourtant vous avez vu !

- Il y a des femmes qui aiment être malmenées et si j'en juge par votre réaction dans la prison vous êtes une de celles-là. » Rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna rougit vivement au souvenir de l'étreinte bestiale à laquelle elle avait été sur le point de se soumettre et recula.

Barbossa surprit son mouvement et ricana.

« Vous n'avez parue ni inquiète ni surprise de notre arrestation. Vous savez ce que je pense Rosa ? Je crois que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une mascarade pour me faire perdre du temps et m'empêcher de trouver Teach.

- Mais pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Dois-je vous rappeler que sans moi vous ignoreriez toujours l'identité de l'homme à qui vous devez votre infirmité ?

- Justement, vous êtes trop bien renseignée sur ceci. Comment avez-vous eu ces informations ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je traque Blackbeard ! »

Barbossa secoua la tête.

« Vous mentez Héléna. Dites-moi ce que vous savez. »

Héléna grimaça.

« Vous avez gagné… Si je vous ai cherché vous c'est parce que la prophétie contient votre nom. Du moins celui qui l'a faite me l'a donné.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire avant que je perde ma jambe !

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la prophétie est claire, Teach mourra de la main d'un homme à la jambe de bois à la Fontaine de Jouvence. C'est pour ça qu'il cherche la Fontaine. Tant que vous n'aviez pas perdu votre jambe, la prophétie ne pouvait exister et donc Teach ne cherchait plus la Fontaine, il ne pouvait donc s'y rendre. »

Barbossa lui lança un long regard haineux.

« Ne cherchait PLUS la Fontaine ? » Releva-t-il.

Héléna frémit et le fixa.

« L'immortalité, n'est-ce pas ce que cherchent tous les hommes ? Je suppose que Blackbeard a dû la chercher. »

Barbossa secoua la tête.

« Je ne vous crois pas, vous en savez trop long pour ne pas avoir quelque chose à cacher.

- Vous êtes libre de quitter le Damoclès Barbossa. » Répondit Héléna, le cœur battant.

Le pirate secoua la tête.

« Non, je préfère vous avoir sous les yeux Héléna. Mais je vous avertis que les choses vont changer ici. Si vous souhaitez tant que ça la mort de Blackbeard vous allez m'obéir. »

Héléna le regarda, outrée et replia machinalement ses mains autour de sa poitrine. Barbossa surprit son geste et la toisa avec mépris.

« Votre corps déformé ne m'intéresse pas. Dites à vos hommes de mettre le cap vers Shipwreck Cove.

- Nous en venons ! Et nous devons trouver Sparrow.

- Justement, le vieux Teague sait surement où se trouve son bâtard. » Rétorqua Barbossa avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois seule, Héléna frappa le bois de sa table avec rage. Elle devait trouver un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de la situation sans quoi Barbossa percerait bientôt tous ses secrets.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

La mine défaite après son entretien avec Angelica, Jack se dirigea vers le mat à la recherche de Gibbs. Il jeta un regard distrait au jeune homme qui, attaché quelques mètres plus haut, marmonnait des prières.

« Dis l'ami, t'as vu Gibbs ? »

Philip ouvrit les yeux et fixa le pirate.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas parti quand vous en aviez l'occasion ?

- Ca me regarde, marmonna Jack avant d'apercevoir son second. Ah Mr Gibbs ! »

Gibbs s'approcha de lui et Jack le regarda avec intensité.

« J'ai un plan.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je veux que tu te mêles aux autres marins et que tu les montes contre Blackbeard, chuchota Jack.

- QUOI ? MAIS JACK C'EST DE LA FOLIE !

- Chut, moins fort. » Ordonna Jack en levant un regard inquiet vers Teach qui venait d'apparaitre.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le pirate qui observait l'horizon à quelques mètres d'eux. Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais,

- Jack ? »

Rappelé ainsi à l'ordre par son second, Jack cligna des yeux et Gibbs chuchota.

« Jack c'est de la folie, une mutinerie c'est voué à l'échec.

- Pas si tous les hommes s'unissent, débrouille toi. »

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Jack ne le regardait plus. Il fixait Teach.

« J'ai déjà vu cet air mais….

- Jack ! Si Blackbeard a vent de ce nous préparons il nous tuera.

- Il nous tuera tôt ou tard, rétorqua le pirate, autant tenter notre chance. Arrange-toi pour réunir les hommes ce soir. »

**()()**

Angelica frappa à la porte de la cabine de Teach et le pirate grimaça brièvement avant de revêtir son masque avenant.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Angelica hésita, des larmes dans les yeux et Teach fronça les sourcils.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Père, c'est Jack… »

Blackbeard retint une remarque acide. Voilà que cette idiote venait lui confier ses chagrins d'amour maintenant ! Il se força à prendre un air concerné tandis qu'Angelica continuait avec peine.

« Il dit, il dit que vous voulez me sacrifier…. Que je mourrai si je bois l'eau de la Fontaine. Il prétend que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous m'avez prise à bord. Pour les années qui me restent à vivre. »

Maudissant intérieurement la sagacité de Jack, Blackbeard prit l'air peiné.

« Et tu le crois ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Angelica secoua la tête et Blackbeard l'attira contre lui.

« Voyons Angelica crois-tu que je pourrais faire une chose pareille à mon unique enfant ? La fille que j'ai tellement cherchée et dont je suis si fier ? Maintenant si tu as un doute, si tu crois Sparrow… Autant abandonner, je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse. » Murmura t'il.

Écœuré par les larmes qui ruinaient son habit, Blackbeard se força à la consoler, la rage au cœur. Finalement ses caresses eurent l'effet escompté et Angelica s'écarta de lui, le visage bouffi par les larmes.

« Mais pourquoi fait il ça ? Pourquoi me raconter cela ? »

Blackbeard soupira.

« Je ne sais pas mon enfant, peut être espère t'il te retourner contre moi et ainsi te pousser à l'aider à récupérer son bateau. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il t'utilise. »

Le cœur d'Angelica se serra à ces paroles et Blackbeard la serra contre lui, dissimulant son sourire dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Mais si tu préfères tout arrêter, je comprendrai mon enfant.

- Oh Père, non je vous crois. » Souffla une Angelica en larmes.

Blackbeard rit intérieurement en entendant cette idiote et il s'écarta d'elle.

« D'accord, dans ce cas que dirais tu d'un bon abordage ?

- Un abordage ?

- Oui, je veux ma fille et ma seconde le conduise. » Sourit Blackbeard.

Angelica essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- J'en suis sûr. » Répondit Blackbeard d'une voix onctueuse.

Il regarda la jeune femme sortir de la pièce. L'abordage était une bonne idée, il détournerait l'attention d'Angelica. Il s'occuperait de Sparrow un peu plus tard, le faire maintenant éveillerait les soupçons d'Angelica.

**()()**

Tandis que les pirates de Teach, menés par Angelica, se déversaient sur le navire adverse, Jack saisit Gibbs par le col et l'entraina dans la cale.

« Jack, mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Nous devrions en profiter pour filer !

- Non. » Répondit le pirate avec rudesse avant de sortir la carte qu'il avait volée à Barbossa.

Gibbs le regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'il tournait les cercles.

« Voilà, » annonça Jack d'un ton satisfait.

Gibbs se pencha sur la carte.

« La Fontaine de Jouvence !

- Et notre assurance vie. Mémorise cette partie. Ordonna Jack en lui désignant la moitié de la carte.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Jack prit une torche et adressa un sourire rusé à Gibbs.

« Si nous échouons ce soir, Blackbeard ne pourra pas nous tuer…. Attendu que nous serons les seuls à connaitre l'emplacement de la Fontaine. »

Cette fois Gibbs comprit et sourit.

« Excellent plan !

- Bien sûr, je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow après tout ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Gibbs se pencha avec avidité sur la carte tandis qu'un sourire aux lèvres, Jack se repoussait en arrière. Il avait déjà mémorisé la carte depuis bien longtemps. En fait, il aurait même pu se passer de Gibbs mais il répugnait à voir le fidèle second mourir même s'il aurait préféré être torturé plutôt que de l'avouer.

Au bout d'un moment, Gibbs releva les yeux sur lui.

« C'est fait.

- Excellent Mr Gibbs. » Commenta Jack avant d'enflammer la carte.

Le second le regarda faire et le fixa.

« Vous la connaissez entièrement n'est-ce pas ?

- Entièrement, confirma Jack.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de la retenir Jack ? »

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Gibbs. Le second sourit et murmura.

« Finalement il vous arrive d'avoir des éclairs de bonté.

- Surtout ne le dit à personne. » Souffla Jack tandis qu'entre les deux hommes, la carte finissait de se consumer.

**()()**

Jack posa un regard surpris devant l'assemblée que Gibbs avait réunie.

« Oh. »

Gibbs se pencha vers lui, l'air fier.

« Les nouveaux nous ont rejoint sans sourciller. » Déclara-t-il, avec un regard en direction des malheureux survivants de l'abordage mené par Angelica.

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna vers ces derniers.

« Quel navire ?

- Le Shipwreck.

- Un des navires de la flotte du vieux Teague, murmura Jack. Etait-il à bord ?

- Non…

- Où en est la piraterie ? S'inquiéta Jack.

- De nombreux bateaux ont disparus, des Seigneurs aussi. »

Jack et Gibbs échangèrent un regard et Jack se pencha vers l'homme.

« Lesquels ?

- Villanueva, Jocquart. Et on dit que Barbossa a perdu une jambe. »

Cette fois, Jack et Gibbs sursautèrent.

« L'homme à la jambe de bois », murmura Gibbs.

Jack lui intima le silence d'un geste et se tourna vers les hommes réunis.

« Messieurs cela ne peut plus durer. Nous sommes tous des pirates et en tant que tels nous ne pouvons laisser la situation ainsi !

- Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? » Intervint un homme.

Jack se tourna vers ce dernier et arbora un air satisfait.

« J'y viens Mr Scrum. Prendre ce navire avant que le chant retentisse.

- Le chant ?

- La Confrérie ne restera pas longtemps sans réagir. Et que croyez-vous qu'ils nous feront une fois à bord ? »

Jack laissa un instant la question en suspend, puis, voyant que personne ne réagissait il donna un coup de coude à Gibbs.

« Euh ils prendront le navire ? Suggéra le second.

- Ils nous tueront tous ! » S'exclama Jack avec emphase.

Un murmure salua sa déclaration et Scrum releva.

« Mais vous êtes Seigneur non ? Ils vous écouteront !

- J'en doute l'ami, aux yeux de la Confrérie nous sommes des renégats. » Répondit Jack d'une voix sombre.

Un nouveau murmure salua sa déclaration et Jack reprit.

« Alors que si nous agissons maintenant, nul ne pourra nous reprocher de l'être.

- Que proposez-vous ? » Intervint un homme.

Jack se pencha vers lui et souffla.

« Une mutinerie, bugger ce que je hais ce mot… Mais pour survivre nous devons nous mutiner.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Allons ils sont une poignée alors que nous sommes une centaine ! » Déclama Jack.

Les hommes échangèrent longuement tandis que Jack se rejetait en arrière.

« Jack, vous savez que c'est de la folie, » murmura Gibbs.

Le pirate lui adressa un large sourire et un gamin pénétra dans la pièce, les bras chargés de fusil.

« J'ai dévalisé l'armurerie, » annonça-t-il fièrement.

Jack observa les visages qui se tournaient vers lui et sourit.

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous ! » Aboya-t-il.

Comme un seul homme, les autres se levèrent et Jack se redressa lentement tandis qu'ils se ruaient sur le pont.

« Surveille les, je vais m'occuper d'Angelica. » Souffla Jack à Gibbs.

**()()**

Le pirate pénétra dans la cabine de la jeune endormie et se glissa contre elle. Angelica ouvrit un œil.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus venir ici !

- Je voulais m'excuser, j'ai eu tort. » Murmura Jack.

Angélica plongea dans son regard sombre et son cœur flancha.

« Oh Jack…. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Jack se penchait pour l'embrasser lorsque les premiers cris éclatèrent sur le pont.

Angelica se redressa à la hâte, alertée.

« Que se passe-t-il ! »

Jack sourit d'un air désinvolte.

« Je crois qu'on appelle ça une mutinerie, commenta t'il.

- Oh toi ! » Hurla Angelica en ramassant son épée et se précipitant dehors.

Jack se redressa et la suivit, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle soit blessée.

« Angelica, ne t'en mêle pas ! » Ordonna-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard furieux.

« C'est toi qui a orchestré tout ça !

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, » souffla Jack.

Angelica secoua la tête et se libéra de son étreinte.

« Jack, c'est mon père… » Murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Troublé, le pirate ne réagit pas. Pendant une seconde dans sa voix, il avait cru entendre, reconnaitre…

L'arrivée de Blackbeard chassa son trouble et Jack recula à la vue des cordages qui, un par un, agrippaient les chevilles, les bras, des mutins. Des hurlements résonnèrent et Jack vit Gibbs suspendu à quelques mètres du sol, le sabre à la main. Alors, il se tourna vers Blackbeard. Concentré, la main sur son épée, le pirate adressa un regard mauvais aux hommes.

« Je suis perplexe, je me reposais tranquillement dans ma cabine, lorsque des hurlements, des cris de guerre sont venus troubler mon sommeil. Et maintenant je vous découvre, en train de prendre les armes contre mon navire ? Angelica, ma fille, comment s'appelle ceci ?

- Une mutinerie Père. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un regard noir en direction de Jack.

Blackbeard suivit son regard et un sourire mauvais éclaira ses lèvres.

« Mr Barbe, je vous assure, » bredouilla Jack avant de pousser un cri alors qu'un cordage le soulevait du sol.

Teach s'approcha de lui.

« Cette fois Sparrow, tu es allé trop loin ! » Déclara-t-il en levant son sabre.

Jack roula un regard effaré en direction d'Angelica et la jeune femme se précipita vers lui.

« Père non ! Il a les cartes.

- Je les prendrais sur son cadavre.

- Aucune chance, je les ai détruites, » annonça Jack.

Son cœur se serra devant le regard trahi que lui lançait Angelica et il soupira.

« Je tiens à ma peau trésor. »

Blackbeard tiqua et se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Dans ce cas, le petit gros va payer. »

Gibbs lui lança un regard outré et Jack s'affola.

« Non, il connait l'autre moitié ! »

Cette fois Blackbeard inspira longuement.

« Une fois de plus je suis perplexe, tu prétends connaitre la carte alors pourquoi devrais-je épargner le petit gros ?

- Nous en connaissons la moitié chacun. » Précisa Jack.

Teach grimaça et fixa son équipage ficelé.

« Qui devait monter la garde ? »

Après un long silence, le cuisinier leva la main.

« Soit… »

**()()**

La main de Teach sur son épaule, Jack regarda le cuisinier s'éloigner en chaloupe.

« Regarde Jack. Murmura Teach avant d'ordonner. FEU ! »

Le pirate ne put retenir un mouvement de recul à la vue des flammes crachées par le navire, lesquelles submergèrent le pauvre cuisinier.

« Maintenant, à nous deux Sparrow…Souffla Blackbeard en l'entrainant vers sa cabine.

- Ce n'est pas, commença Jack.

- Oh si, il est temps que nous ayons une conversation…. » Rétorqua Teach.

_**PS : votre auteur ayant beaucoup travaillé, il mérite bien un peu de repos, par conséquent, pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine. Mais je serais au rendez-vous le 4 Janvier. En attendant, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes !**_


	9. Une découverte surprenante

_**Coucou,déjà très bonne année à tous les lecteurs ! J'espère que 2012 vous apportera tout ce que vous souhaitez :)**_

_**Ensuite, merci à Holly & Blackheart pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : oui le cuisinier morfle aussi dans ma fic, il n'a pas de chance lui. Pour le Barbhéléna ma foi contente que ça te plaise même si ça va être compliqué mdrrr. Oh tu sais Jack & Angie se disputent souvent lol… Bien je pense qu'après ce chapitre tu auras la réponse à la question que tu te posais sur le mystère Jack/Angie et qui il a cru entendre…**_

_**BlackHeart : merciii contente que ça te plaise ! **_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui comme promis va vous révéler certaines choses importantes…. Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Une découverte surprenante**

_**Le Damoclès,**_

Barbossa arpentait le pont de long en large depuis bientôt une heure lorsque Domez, agacé par l'attitude du pirate et des libertés qu'il prenait, s'approcha de lui.

« Vous devriez proposer votre aide aux hommes au lieu de rester comme ça sans rien faire. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas sans savoir que sur un navire, chaque paire de bras est la bienvenue. »

Barbossa se tourna avec hauteur vers le second mais au lieu de la réplique bien sentie que Domez espérait, il répondit.

« Quel genre d'enfant était Héléna ?

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas et je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec votre paresse. »

Un sourire rusé éclaira le visage de Barbossa.

« Rien du tout, je vais aider l'homme de barre. » S'inclina-t-il.

Surpris par sa brusque docilité, Domez ne répondit pas.

Barbossa s'approcha de la barre, un sourire aux lèvres. Héléna avait prétendu que Domez était à son service depuis son enfance, sauf que l'homme venait de lui révéler sans le savoir que c'était faux. La question qui se posait c'était combien d'autres mensonges lui avait encore servi Héléna/ Rosa ?

« Beau bâtiment, apprécia t'il en direction du barreur.

- Pour sûr Capitaine. Un des fleurons des Océans ! »

Barbossa retint le sarcasme que la coque de bois lui inspirait puis continua d'un air faussement intéressé.

« Il semble bien entretenu, enfin c'est chose facile pour un navire aussi récent.

- Récent ? Vous plaisantez ! Le Damoclès a près de cinquante ans.

- Tant que ça ? S'étonna Barbossa d'un ton affable. Qui le commandait avant Rosa ? »

L'homme le regarda comme s'il était un parfait imbécile.

« Avant Rosa ? Bah je dirais personne, du plus loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours été capitaine.

- Vraiment ? Et depuis quand es-tu là l'ami ? Demanda Barbossa en lui tendant une gourde de rhum que l'autre accepta avec reconnaissance.

- J'sais pas, huit ou neuf ans.

- Huit ou neuf ans, » répéta Barbossa.

Le pirate surprit le regard de Domez sur lui et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, je vais faire un tour sur le pont avant. » Lança-t-il.

Domez le suivit des yeux, brusquement inquiet. Héléna avait beau prétendre l'avoir sous contrôle, il se méfiait de plus en plus de Barbossa…

**()()**

Une fois sur le pont avant, Barbossa s'approcha de la figure de proue avec une étonnante dextérité.

« Cinquante ans, marmonna t'il. Pourtant je ne connais pas ce navire. »

Le pirate se pencha sur la figure de proue et examina le bastingage à la recherche d'un indice. Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer une aspérité et il se pencha sur le bois. Ce dernier avait été soigneusement gratté, comme si on avait cherché et réussi à faire disparaitre quelque chose, un nom sans aucun doute.

Le pirate pestait dans sa barbe lorsqu'un autre détail attira son attention. A demi effacé, mais bel et bien présent, il y avait un dessin, une sorte de trident… Or si le pirate avait bonne mémoire, il avait déjà vu cet emblème. Barbossa leva les yeux et aperçut les silhouettes de Domez et Héléna en pleine discussion. L'air innocent il s'écarta de la proue et retourna vers le pont principal. Il confronterait bientôt Héléna à ses mensonges, il avait une idée pour y parvenir.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

A demi trainé, Jack pénétra dans la cabine de Blackbeard et ne put retenir une grimace à la vue du décor rouge sang de la pièce.

« J'aime la couleur mais j'avoue qu'en mer je préfère le ble. »

Blackbeard le frappa à l'estomac et Jack se plia en deux, le souffle coupé.

« Suffit Sparrow, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes bouffonneries.

- On se tutoie ? » S'étonna Jack entre deux halètements.

Blackbeard ne répondit pas et lui tendit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume.

« La carte, Jack.

- J'ai jamais su dessiner, désolé l'ami. »

Blackbeard le toisa et un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Ton comportement me laisse perplexe Jack.

- Ca fait beaucoup de perplexité, ironisa le pirate en s'asseyant familièrement.

- DEBOUT ! » Tonna Blackbeard.

Le visage de Jack se remplit de crainte et il obéit à la hâte.

« Voilà qui est mieux, susurra Blackbeard d'une voix aussi douce que terrifiante. Maintenant explique moi, nous nous rencontrons, nous concluons un accord qui t'est autant bénéfique qu'à moi, puis, brusquement tu retournes MON équipage dans mon dos ? Allons Jack que croyais-tu ? Que tu pourrais devenir le capitaine du Queen Anne ? Toi ? »

Jack tiqua sous le mépris que l'autre ne se donnait même la peine de dissimuler et il se pencha sur la table à laquelle Blackbeard s'était assis.

« Non.

- Non ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais cru que cette mutinerie réussirait, son seul but était de m'obtenir un entretien avec vous, en cela on dirait que j'ai réussi. » Pavoisa le pirate.

Blackbeard le fixa et, encouragé, Jack poursuivit.

« Je veux renégocier notre accord.

- Voyons mon cher Jack il suffisait de le dire » Ricana Blackbeard.

Non dupe de sa feinte affabilité, Jack sourit.

« Nous avons un problème Edward.

- Je n'en voyais aucun avant que tu ne tentes ta ridicule mutinerie après avoir essayé de retourner Angelica contre moi.

- J'y venais… Angelica. » Répondit Jack.

Blackbeard lui fit signe de s'asseoir et le contempla.

« Me voilà encore plus perplexe, il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire qu'Angelica n'avait aucune importance à tes yeux.

- Elle n'en a pas ! S'exclama Jack avant de soupirer. Enfin, n'en a plus, n'avait plus, ne…

- Je m'impatiente Sparrow. »

Jack prit une grande inspiration et se pencha.

« Vous savez et je sais que ce que j'ai dit à Angelica sur vos projets est vrai. »

Un sourire froid lui répondit et Jack le fixa.

« Prenez les années de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et de qui ? Les tiennes ? Se moqua Blackbeard.

- Non !

- Dans ce cas, qui d'autre pourrait me donner aussi généreusement les années qui lui restent à vivre ? Se moqua Blackbeard. Sans compter que celles d'Angelica comptent double, après tout elle est ma fille chérie, mon unique enfant.

- Unique ? J'ai du mal à le croire Eddie, après tout tu es un homme vigoureux et…

- J'ai tué tous les bâtards que j'ai engendré Sparrow. J'aurais tué celle-ci aussi si je l'avais trouvée mais sa mère s'est révélée, peu coopérative. »

Jack blêmit, une brusque nausée dans la gorge.

Blackbeard ricana.

« Allons Jack tout cela n'a finalement servi à rien, exception faite du fait que nous n'avons désormais plus de cuisinier par ta faute. Angelica mourra à la Fontaine de Jouvence et elle sera heureuse de le faire. »

Jack secoua la tête et Blackbeard soupira. .

« J'ai été très patient avec toi Jack. Conduis-moi à la Fontaine et tu retrouveras le Pearl et ta liberté. Quand à Angelica, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu l'oublieras dans les bras de la première putain venue. »

Jack baissa la tête.

« Il y a forcément un autre enfant… Tu ne peux pas les avoir tous tués, » insista t'il.

Blackbeard soupira avec lassitude.

« Non Sparrow, il n'y en a pas. Le seul autre enfant que j'ai eu, j'ai perdu sa trace.

- Autre enfant ? Releva Jack.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, contrairement aux autres, sa mère était une aristocrate anglaise, pur souche, ricana Blackbeard. Je l'ai prise de force.

- Charmant….

- Rassure toi elle s'en est remise, elle a épousé un lord quelques mois plus tard, mais elle était déjà grosse.

- De tes œuvres je présume ?

- J'ai senti sa membrane se briser sous mes coups de rein.

- Donc tu as bien un autre enfant ! Triompha Jack. Il suffit de le trouver.

- Impossible, elle est morte en couche et son mari a quitté l'Angleterre.

- Mais et l'enfant ? »

Blackbeard haussa les épaules.

« Mort sans doute, je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé.

- Mais tu n'en es pas certain, souligna Jack. Où est parti le mari ?

- Je ne sais plus, je crois qu'il est devenu Gouverneur d'une île quelque part dans les Caraïbes. »

Jack blêmit alors qu'il comprenait soudain pourquoi les attitudes de Blackbeard lui avaient semblées si familières.

« Port Royal ? Suggéra-t-il, la bouche sèche.

- Quelque chose comme ça, le mari avait un nom d'oiseau, comme toi mon petit moineau, se moqua Blackbeard.

- Swann, » souffla Jack.

Blackbeard haussa le sourcil.

« C'est cela en effet. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ta fille n'est pas morte… Elle s'appelle Elizabeth et comble de chance, je la connais. » S'entendit répondre Jack.

_**Le Damoclès,**_

Barbossa pénétra dans la cabine d'Héléna, une bouteille pleine à la main. La jeune femme le regarda avec surprise.

« Qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

- Je me suis dit que nous ferions mieux de faire la paix, attendu que nous poursuivons le même but. » Répondit Barbossa avec le sourire le plus avenant dont il était capable.

Interloquée, Héléna suivit du regard le pirate tandis qu'il remplissait deux verres avec des gestes d'une ample élégance.

« Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant le verre que Barbossa lui tendait.

Un sourire charmeur, du moins quelque chose d'approchant, se forma sur les lèvres du pirate et il fit tinter leurs verres.

« Cela doit il absolument cacher quelque chose ? Lui répondit-il.

- Normalement non, mais avec vous je préfère rester sur mes gardes, rétorqua Héléna en reposant son verre.

- Votre manque de confiance en moi me peine Rosa. »

La jeune femme hésita, Barbossa avait l'air sincère mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que l'homme était retors.

« Un verre Rosa, pour célébrer la mort prochaine de Blackbeard. »

Cette idée dérida la jeune femme qui trinqua avec entrain.

**()()**

« Et lorsque j'ai vu le Black Pearl, se retourner contre moi, son capitaine ! » Rageait Barbossa.

Héléna hocha la tête avec compréhension et coula une main tremblante vers la bouteille à moitié vide. Barbossa suivit son mouvement du regard et se réjouit intérieurement. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il s'appliquait à saouler correctement Héléna et il devait admettre que la jeune femme était plus résistante qu'il ne le pensait.

Il songea fugacement que finalement Sparrow avait parfois de bonnes idées et avança sa main vers celle d'Héléna. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et la jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se termine ainsi. » Déclara Barbossa.

Sans attendre qu'elle proteste, il l'attira contre lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le premier mouvement d'Héléna fut de le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien. Le désir de Barbossa était contagieux et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas offerte un moment de plaisir. Peu importait que l'homme ait une jambe de bois tant que le reste fonctionnait. Héléna gémit donc sous la bouche exigeante du pirate et Barbossa glissa sa main le long de son chemisier. Tout en l'embrassant il défit un à un les boutons jusqu'à ce que la femme soit torse nu devant lui, là il brisa leur baiser et la força à se retourner avec rudesse.

Un cri de douleur et de rage échappa à Héléna tandis qu'il la maintenait contre la table.

« Arrêtez ! »

Le pirate l'ignora et caressa du bout de l'ongle les sillons qui défiguraient le dos d'Héléna.

« Que signifie ce symbole ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix rude habituelle.

Héléna gémit sous la douleur que lui infligeait son exploration et Barbossa répéta.

« Répondez Héléna, » ordonna t'il en s'emparant de la lampe à huile.

La jeune femme le vit faire et la terreur déferla en elle.

« NON !

- Répondez dans ce cas. »

Héléna sentit l'odeur de l'huile alors qu'il ouvrait la base de la lampe et elle poussa un cri de détresse.

« Blackbeard a épargné votre visage, je n'aurais pas la même compassion. » La prévint Barbossa.

Le pirate n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Domez l'arracha avec brutalité du corps d'Héléna et le projeta vers le centre de la pièce.

« Le fidèle second, ricana Barbossa. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'amant ? »

Domez s'étrangla à demi et se rua vers lui l'arme au poing. Barbossa para maladroitement, gêné par sa jambe et Héléna se retourna.

« Domez non ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que le second s'apprêtait à frapper.

Sans attendre la réaction de Domez elle se précipita entre les deux hommes et reçut la lame mortelle dans le flanc.

Domez blêmit et recula.

« Héléna, non, non !

- Ça ira, » grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Sous l'œil sidéré de Barbossa, elle empoigna la lame et la sortit de son corps avec un gémissement de douleur. Haletante, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et attrapa une chemise sale dont elle se servit pour compresser la blessure.

« Rhum…Coassa-t-elle.

- Je ne vous laisse pas avec lui, » murmura Domez, le visage rempli d'horreur.

Sans réfléchir, Barbossa se précipita sur la bouteille à demi vide qu'il avait amenée et lui tendit.

Domez tenta de bloquer son bras mais Barbossa le repoussa.

« Si elle meurt elle ne sera plus en mesure de me répondre, alors je vais tout faire pour qu'elle vive. »

Héléna haleta et s'empara de la bouteille.

« Sors Domez, s'il te plait… Souffla-t-elle.

- Héléna

- C'est un ordre ! »

Domez recula devant la violence à peine rentrée de la jeune femme et ramassa son épée couverte de sang.

« Je reste pas loin, si jamais il vous touche encore j'abattrai ce chien même si vous devez me haïr pour ça. » Déclara-t-il.

Barbossa considéra Héléna tandis qu'elle débouchait la bouteille d'une main et s'octroyait une large rasade.

« Je croyais que c'était pour la blessure, remarqua Barbossa.

- Elle va guérir, répondit la jeune femme. Tenez, vous voyez ? »

Barbossa observa la plaie qui, déjà commençait à se refermer.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes maudite ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, en revanche je viens de vous sauver la vie. »

Barbossa tiqua et la fixa.

« Vous tenez donc à ce point à la mort de Teach ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda le pirate.

Héléna se leva et clopina jusqu'à la table.

« Je vous l'ai dit Hector, j'attends ce moment depuis des années.

- Votre Diego n'a jamais existé n'est-ce pas ?

- Si il existe, mais il n'était pas mon fiancé. » Répondit Héléna d'un ton rude.

Barbossa se sentit soulagé à cette idée mais il n'en montra rien.

« Pourquoi prétendez-vous être une autre Héléna ? J'ai parlé à l'équipage, un homme m'a dit que vous commandiez ce navire depuis des années. »

Héléna soupira douloureusement.

« Je suppose que je lui dois votre attaque de ce soir. Hector si je mens c'est parce que Blackbeard ne doit savoir sous aucun prétexte que je suis en vie.

- Je ne comptais pas le lui dire, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je ne suis pas de son côté. »

Héléna sourit faiblement.

« Dans ce cas, je vous propose une chose. Je vous dirais tout une fois Blackbeard mort. »

Barbossa hésita et Héléna le fixa.

« Je vous ai sauvé la vie, cela devrait vous suffire. Maintenant sortez d'ici, j'ai une blessure à soigner. »

Sans un mot, Barbossa sortit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il devait admettre qu'il ressentait une sorte d'admiration pour un autre pirate que lui-même.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Blackbeard fixa Jack et éclata de rire.

« Tu imagines que je vais te croire ? Et à quoi me servirait une gamine gâtée par son imbécile de père. Même si tu l'enlèves, elle refusera de boire l'eau de la Fontaine. »

Jack ne répondit pas, les yeux sur l'étagère de Blackbeard, il fixait un navire.

« Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de l'enlever l'ami… Si c'est ce que je crois qui est dans cette bouteille, Elizabeth fera tout ce que tu veux. » Souffla Jack.

Blackbeard se retourna et ricana.

« Le Hollandais ? Quel rapport ? »

Sans attendre d'y être invité, Jack s'approcha de l'étagère et se pencha sur le navire.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Il avait hurlé pendant des heures et des heures. Il avait tempêté, prié Calypso, pleuré Elizabeth mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était prisonnier d'un enfer de bourrasques et vagues. Incapable d'avancer tout comme de recueillir les âmes.

Le ciel de Will s'obscurcit et il leva les yeux. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut le visage de Jack, puis ses prunelles sombres comme déformées par un filtre.

« JACK ! Hurla-t-il. Jack, je suis ici ! Aide-moi ! »

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Jack sursauta à la vue d'un Will minuscule occupé à sauter et à hurler sur le pont et manqua de laisser tomber la précieuse bouteille.

« Bugger, il est là-dedans ! »

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Will se raccrocha in extrémis à un cordage tandis que l'océan déferlait sur le navire déstabilisé.

« Jack ! Cria-t-il à nouveau. Aide-moi, trouve Elizabeth ! »

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

Blackbeard récupéra la bouteille et la reposa sur l'étagère sous l'œil effaré de Jack.

« Je suis perplexe, en quoi ce navire peut-il m'aider avec cette prétendue fille ?

- Parce que vois-tu l'ami, l'homme qui est dessus est son mari et crois-moi elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui » Souffla Jack avec une pointe d'amertume.

Blackbeard secoua la tête et s'assit.

« Elizabeth ou pas, j'ai déjà une fille prête à boire pour moi alors pourquoi m'embarrasser de celle-ci ?

- Une assurance, l'ami, le voyage jusqu'à la Fontaine est dangereux, Angélica pourrait ne pas survivre…. »

Blackbeard songea à son idiote de fille, Sparrow n'av ait pas tort, Angelica risquait de ne pas survivre.

« Et Elizabeth est plus jeune qu'Angelica, » souffla Jack.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du pirate et il regarda Jack.

« Ainsi tu te proposes d'échanger la vie de cette Elizabeth contre celle d'Angelica, intéressant, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça en vaille la peine. »

Jack sourit et abattit sa dernière carte.

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas encore dit, Elizabeth Swann est le nouveau Roi du Tribunal de la Confrérie…Toujours certain de ne pas vouloir connaitre ton rejeton ? »

Les yeux de Blackbeard s'allumèrent brièvement.

« Ramène la moi. Tu as une semaine.

- Trois !

- Deux, accorda Blackbeard

- Il me faudra un navire.

- Rien de plus facile, Jack. » Répondit Blackbeard en s'emparant de la bouteille contenant le Pearl.

**()()**

Le cœur de Jack se gonfla d'émotion à la vue du Black Pearl qui se balançait mollement à quelques mètres du Queen Anne'S. A ses côtés, Gibbs frotta ses yeux.

« Mais comment diable avez-vous fait pour le convaincre ?

- Le talent Gibbs ! Pavoisa Jack. Vois-tu, pour un Capitaine tel que le capitaine Jack Sparrow rien n'est impos

- PERE ! Pourquoi le récompensez-vous ? » S'écria soudain Angelica.

Jack se crispa tandis que Teach s'approchait de lui.

« Parce que mon ami Jack va aller chercher une chose dont j'ai besoin,

- Père on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! » S'insurgea Angelica.

Blackbeard referma sa main autour de la taille d'Angelica et regarda Jack.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est conscient de ce qui pourrait arriver s'il manquait à sa parole, n'est-ce pas Jackie ? »

Jack déglutit et hocha la tête tandis que Gibbs s'affolait.

« Enfin Jack mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Murmura-t-il.

- Plus tard, lui souffla Jack avant d'avancer. Bien si je n'ai que deux semaines, je ferais mieux de lever l'ancre tout de suite. Angelica, trésor, je suis désolé mais sache que j'ai toujours été de ton côté. » Tenta Jack.

Angelica détourna le visage et il grimaça.

« Monsieur Gibbs ? On met les voiles.

- Non Jack, déclara Blackbeard.

- Non ?

- Non… Tu mets les voiles, le petit gros reste ici.

- Oh ? Bien, tant mieux, il coute une fortune en rhum. » Plaisanta Jack sous le regard outré de Gibbs.

Blackbeard ne sourit pas et le fixa.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas menti Jack.

- Je n'ai pas menti, » déclara précipitamment Jack avant de se précipiter sur le Pearl, accompagné par six des hommes zombifiés de Teach.


	10. Rencontre et autres secrets

_**Coucou à tous, comme toujours merci à Blackheart et à Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : Lol oui je confirme l'identité d'Héléna est interessante, quand à Jack il compte bel et bien troquer Liz contre Angie, à moins que…. Et Hector sera là **_

_**BlackHeart : lol ne jamais t'attendre à un truc simple avec moi… ni trop raisonnable mdrrr Au passage super le dessin ! Je vais le mettre sur mon site si ça ne te gêne pas ?**_

_**Voici donc la suite de la fic ( oui ça va commencer à bouger mdrrr) par ailleurs je vous invite sur mon site pour découvrir le super fan art Barbheléna de Blackheart Bonne lecture et, reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Le cœur lourd, Angelica regarda disparaitre le Black Pearl à l'horizon. Une fois de plus, Jack la laissait sans un regard en arrière et elle avait beau s'être jurée de ne plus accorder ni confiance ni sentiments au pirate, elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir Père ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Blackbeard retint un soupir agacé à la vue de ses yeux brillants et répondit.

« J'ai besoin de cette chose qu'il est parti chercher.

- Vous auriez dû me demander d'y aller.

- J'ai besoin de toi à bord.

- Mais Jack ne reviendra pas Père !

- S'il tient à toi autant qu'il le prétend, il reviendra. »

Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que je te tuerai s'il ne revenait pas. »

Angelica se troubla puis un sourire tremblant se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Père, vous, vous plaisantiez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr mon enfant, » mentit Blackbeard avant de s'éloigner.

Restée seule, Angelica considéra l'horizon sous l'œil dégouté de Gibbs. La jeune femme s'avisa de sa présence et se retourna.

« Reviendra-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il a plutôt intérêt, » grommela Gibbs, furieux d'avoir été laissé en arrière.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

La barre était chaude sous ses doigts et Jack sourit de plaisir lorsque le vent caressa son visage.

« Enfin réunis ma belle, » murmura t'il.

Le pirate sortit alors son compas magique sous les yeux suspicieux des zombies. Là, Jack hésita. Partir était tentant. Mais, il y avait Angelica. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser en arrière. Mais d'un autre côté, elle l'avait trompé.

Un des zombies fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Le cap, » exigea t'il.

Jack retint un soupir déçu. Même s'il partait, Blackbeard aurait tôt fait de le retrouver. Non, il devait s'en tenir à son plan. Si Elizabeth se trouvait à Shipwreck Cove comme il le soupçonnait, Barbossa y serait sûrement lui aussi et même s'il n'y était pas il tenait une occasion en or de lui faire passer les coordonnées de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Le tout était que Barbossa y parvienne avant le sacrifice et tue Blackbeard. Ainsi Angelica serait sauve, Will sortirait de la bouteille, Elizabeth euh et bien Elizabeth retrouverait son imbécile de mari sans avoir besoin de déclencher une guerre pour ça et lui son Black Pearl.

« Un plan magnifique. » Se félicita Jack.

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Elizabeth se réveilla, en sueur comme toujours après le cauchemar qui lui était désormais devenu familier et dans lequel Will était en danger, prisonnier d'une force invisible. Avec un soupir rageur, la jeune femme ramassa sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la salle où elle savait pouvoir trouver le capitaine Teague.

« Cela ne peut plus durer, » déclara t'elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Teague haussa le sourcil à sa vue.

« Quoi donc ?

- Vous le savez très bien ! Tout ça. Will est en danger, j'en suis certaine et vous me retenez ici, comme si, comme si j'étais prisonnière, ragea Elizabeth.

- Vous dramatisez ma chère, vous êtes libre de partir si mon hospitalité ne vous convient plus. » Répondit calmement Teague.

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard furibond et il sourit, amusé par sa hargne.

« Je vous accorde une semaine Teague, passé ce délai, je chercherai Will.

- Je vous l'ai dit, le sort du capitaine du Hollandais Volant n'est pas du ressort de la Confrérie.

- Mais il est du mien, et je suis Roi, prenez ça en compte Capitaine Teague. » Ragea Elizabeth avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Une fois seul, Teague grimaça. Elizabeth devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Pourtant, il fallait bien éviter une guerre….

_**Le Damoclès, trois jours plus tard,**_

Totalement remise de sa blessure, Héléna descendit souplement les escaliers qui menaient aux geôles.

« Comment allez-vous Capitaine Barbossa ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Le pirate secoua ses poignets lourdement entravés et la fixa.

« Ceci est-il nécessaire ?

- Vu la teneur de notre dernier entretien, il semble que oui à mon grand regret. » Répondit Héléna.

Derrière elle, Barbossa aperçut la silhouette de Domez et ne put retenir un regard rageur.

« C'est surprenant qu'un second donne des ordres à un capitaine, je vous croyais plus sûre de vous que cela.

- Et moi je vous croyais trop intelligent pour tenter d'aussi grossières ficelles », rétorqua Héléna.

Le pirate s'approcha en claudiquant de la porte.

« Allons ma chère auriez-vous peur d'un infirme ?

- D'un infirme sûrement pas mais vous êtes loin d'en être un, en dépit de votre jambe.

- Comme vous en dépit de votre dos. » Rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna le fixa, elle hésita puis se tourna vers Domez.

« Laisse-nous Domez.

- Enfin Rosa, il a essayé de

- Laisse-nous. » Répéta Héléna.

Le second serra les dents et adressa un regard mauvais à Barbossa avant de sortir.

« Si je vous laisse sortir, puis je compter sur votre coopération ?

- C'est un risque à prendre. Mais si vous voulez que je tue Teach vous ne pourrez pas me garder éternellement ici. »

Les yeux cerclés de noir d'Héléna s'adoucirent et elle soupira.

« Si je vous laisse sortir, ce sera sous bonne garde et vous n'aurez plus la moindre chance de m'approcher, suis-je claire ?

- Pourtant ça ne vous a pas déplu, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna recula dans l'ombre pour masquer sa rougeur.

« Je n'aime pas être utilisée.

- Moi non plus, j'ai pensé que je pourrais joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »

Héléna ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais Domez dévala les escaliers.

« Héléna faut que vous veniez voir ça ! Le Black Pearl se trouve à quelques mètres de nous ! »

La jeune femme sursauta tandis que Barbossa se précipitait sur les barreaux.

« QUOI !

- C'est impossible ! » Ragea Héléna.

La jeune femme se précipita à la suite de Domez.

« Barbossa, soyez maudit, si vous m'avez menti, je vous jure de vous tuer moi-même, et croyez-moi la perte de votre jambe sera un doux souvenir à côté de ce que je vous ferai. »

Barbossa ne répondit pas, les poings serrés, il remâchait sa rage.

**()()**

Armée d'une longue vue, Héléna détailla le navire que Domez lui avait désigné.

« Tu as raison, finit elle par dire. C'est bien le Pearl.

- Dans ce cas autant se débarrasser du prisonnier. » Se réjouit Domez.

Héléna promena sa longue vue sur le pont et hoqueta à la vue des zombies qui entouraient Jack.

« Sûrement pas, au contraire. Va le chercher et ramène le dans ma cabine. » Ordonna-t-elle.

**()()**

Les mains tremblantes, Héléna regarda Barbossa tandis qu'il vociférait, poussé par Domez.

« Ferme la porte Domez, » ordonna-t-elle.

Barbossa fixa le second avec haine et Héléna se pencha en avant.

« C'est bien le Black Pearl.

- Impossible !

- Sparrow est à bord. »

Le visage de Barbossa se contracta de colère et la jeune femme sourit.

« Je doute que ce soit volontaire de sa part, vu les zombies qui l'entourent.

- Les quoi ?

- Des zombies, » répéta Domez.

Barbossa lui adressa un nouveau regard rempli de hargne et Héléna s'empressa de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Peu importe, nous tenons notre chance. Barbossa êtes-vous capable de rencontrer discrètement Sparrow à sa prochaine escale ?

- Un peu que j'en suis capable et encore plus de lui faire vomir ses tripes à ce sale rat, ce renégat, ce…

- Vous ne devez pas le tuer ! Si Blackbeard lui a confié le Black Pearl c'est qu'il attend quelque chose de lui en plus des cartes, découvrez ce que c'est.

- Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de me donner un ordre ?

- Vous ne rêvez pas et je vous conseille d'obéir.

- Sinon ?

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir, » répondit Héléna avec froideur.

Barbossa serra les poings et la fixa, surpris.

« Vous ne voulez pas les cartes ?

- Arrangez-vous pour que Jack vous les montre ou vous dessine un plan. Une idée sur sa destination ? »

Barbossa se tourna vers la fenêtre et se tourna vers le Pearl dont la silhouette se découpait à l'horizon.

« J'imagine qu'il se rend à Shipwreck Cove.

- Bien, Domez, assure-toi que nous y serons avant lui. » Le congédia Héléna.

Resté seule avec Barbossa, Héléna le fixa.

« Puis je vous faire confiance ?

- Je pourrais prendre le Pearl et partir avec lui.

- Et renoncer à faire payer Blackbeard pour votre jambe ? J'en doute ou alors je me suis trompée sur vous.

- Je pourrais me contenter de Sparrow.

- Il n'est pas responsable, si vous voulez vraiment le tuer vous pourrez le faire après Blackbeard. »

Barbossa sourit et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Vous ne manquez pas de sens pratique Héléna.

- J'aime à croire que c'est une qualité. Récupérez les informations Barbossa et ne mentionnez jamais mon nom ou mon navire.

- Lequel de vos noms ? »

Elle hésita puis répondit.

« Les deux. Domez vous accompagnera. »

Barbossa le regarda outré, mais Héléna sourit.

« Pure précaution, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me filiez entre les doigts. Evitez de l'énerver, il vous déteste. »

_**Le Black Pearl, le lendemain**_

Jack adressa un sourire gracieux aux zombies qui l'accompagnaient et désigna l'île des épaves.

« Bien mes amis, loin de moi l'idée de me montrer désagréable envers vous mais je doute que vous soyez les bienvenus à Shipwreck Cove, alors si vous pouviez, rester à bord le temps que je convainque la donzelle, ce serait…

- Si tu ne reviens pas, le Capitaine a dit que nous devions tuer tout le monde. L'interrompit un zombie.

- Rien que ça, » souligna Jack d'une petite voix.

Le zombie se contenta d'un large sourire et Jack déglutit.

« Est-ce que, est ce que votre truc là, est ce qu'il peut, je sais pas nous voir ?

- Ramène la Jack. » Ordonna le zombie avec la voix de Teach.

Terrifié, Jack prit l'air fantoche.

« J'aurais peut-être besoin de temps pour la convaincre.

- Tu as dit qu'elle ferait tout pour son mari, dois-je en déduire que tu as menti et rompu notre accord ?

- Non, s'alarma Jack, inquiet pour Angelica et il devait bien l'admettre, pour Gibbs. Je vais la ramener, seulement j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Tu as jusqu'à demain.

- Magnifique, » déglutit le pirate.

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Jack s'engagea d'un pas mal assuré sur le quai, conscient des regards des zombies qui ne le lâchaient pas. Il fit quelques mètres avant qu'une voix venue des ténèbres ne l'interpelle.

« Ça fait longtemps Jack,

- Hector, siffla Jack entre ses dents. Ravi de te savoir ici l'ami mais mieux vaut que nous nous rencontrions ailleurs.

- Sparrow !

- Les zombies de Blackbeard ne me quittent pas des yeux alors reste où tu es, je vais dans la salle du conseil. » Souffla Jack tout en continuant à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Barbossa se tourna vers Domez et le second haussa les épaules.

« Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.

- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas Sparrow, rétorqua Barbossa avant de claudiquer vers la salle indiquée.

Jack s'y trouvait déjà lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, flanqué de Domez. Jack ne put retenir une grimace à la vue de la jambe de bois de son vieil ennemi.

« La rumeur disait vrai.

- Elle dit aussi que le Pearl a coulé, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Jack dédaigna Domez et s'approcha de Barbossa.

« Je sais ce que tu as enduré l'ami,

- J'en doute, ce sont toujours tes jambes que je vois.

- Je connais la prophétie, chuchota Jack. Je vais t'aider Hector. »

Surpris, Barbossa écarquilla les yeux.

« Toi ? M'aider ?

- Personne ne met le Black Pearl dans une bouteille sans mon accord, » rétorqua Jack.

Barbossa sourit.

« On dirait que nous allons nous entendre pour une fois… »

Jack jeta un œil en direction de Domez.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Mon nouveau second, ne t'en occupe pas. »

Jack jaugea Domez qui se força à avoir l'air aussi inoffensif que possible puis reprit.

« Blackbeard cherche la Fontaine de Jouvence, si j'en crois la prophétie qui circule, tu dois le tuer là-bas.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, ironisa Barbossa.

- Plus que tu ne le penses alors écoute. Je t'ai dessiné la carte.

- Dessiné ? Où sont les cartes de Feng ?

- En cendres, » répondit Jack.

Barbossa poussa un chapelet de jurons et Jack se défendit.

« Je devais sauver ma vie ! Voilà mon plan, je vais retarder Teach autant que possible pour que tu puisses faire le tour par là. » Expliqua t'il en lui montrant la carte.

Barbossa suivit son doigt du regard.

« Pourquoi pas par ici ? C'est plus court.

- Parce que ce chemin est parsemé de marais et de falaise et avec ta.

- Sparrow, gronda Barbossa.

- Bref, tu passeras par là, ça rallonge de deux jours au moins mais le terrain est sûr, de mon côté je ferais en sorte de faire trainer les choses. Tu as un navire ?

- Oui.

- Alors suis-nous à quelques jours d'intervalle. Ici, se trouvent les calices que nous devons récupérer, indiqua Jack. En passant Whitecap Bay après nous tu auras largement le temps de te rendre à la Fontaine. »

Barbossa hocha la tête tandis que Domez se contorsionnait pour voir. Barbossa referma sa main sur les cartes et fixa Jack.

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Blackbeard t'a rendu le Pearl non ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent.

« Tu vois Hector, ça va peut-être te surprendre mais au regard de certains trésors , le Pearl n'est qu'accessoire. »

Barbossa ricana.

« Une femme ?

- La femme de Séville, souffla Jack.

- Aucune femme ne vaut le Black Pearl, Jack.

- Celle la si. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un long moment puis Barbossa reprit.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

- Je suis venu m'assurer que le Seigneur Swann

- Tu veux dire Turner ?

- Qu'Elizabeth ne se mêlerait pas de ça. » Mentit Jack.

Il avait beau savoir que Barbossa et lui avaient le même but, il ne ferait pas une seconde fois l'erreur d'accorder sa confiance au pirate.

« Et toi ?

- Je te cherchais, mentit Barbossa.

- Comment as-tu su pour la prophétie ?

- Une sorte de sorcière m'en a parlé, une fille absolument horrible, vieille avec le visage vérolé et

- Blahhhh épargne moi les détails l'ami. » Rit Jack.

Les regards des deux hommes se nouèrent à nouveau et Jack lui tendit la main.

« Nous nous reverrons à la Fontaine, pas un mot sur cette rencontre.

- Je serais muet comme une tombe, souffla Barbossa.

- La tombe de Teach l'ami, toi et moi, nous y arriverons. » Murmura Jack avant de sortir.

« Une fille avec le visage vérolé ? Releva Domez.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout son dos parle pour elle, non ? » Ricana cruellement Barbossa.

Domez lui adressa un regard sombre et referma sa main sur son bras.

« Nous savons tout, ne trainons pas ici. »

**()()**

Jack prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle principale du Conseil. Il espérait qu'elle n'y serait pas, non qu'elle y serait, ou alors que Teague soit avec elle, ou non pas Teague, pas elle, pas ?

« Jack ? »

Le pirate ferma brièvement les yeux et se retourna vers la voix. Il afficha son sourire le plus séducteur et salua Elizabeth.

« En personne mon ange. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Le geste suivant de la jeune femme le prit au dépourvu et Jack reçut sans bouger l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Elizabeth.

« Oh Jack, je suis si heureuse de vous voir. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Jack songea à faire demi-tour et à prétendre qu'il s'était trompé, qu'Elizabeth n'était pas là, ou qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Teach mais cette dernière reprit.

« Jack, il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible.

- De terrible ? Quoi donc trésor ?

- C'est, Will, il lui est arrivé quelque chose Jack, j'en suis sûre. Votre père prétend que non mais je sais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, » déclara une Elizabeth visiblement très agitée.

Jack la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle arpentait la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi blonde, toujours aussi impulsive, toujours aussi égoïste. Toujours aussi amoureuse de William Turner.

« Vous avez raison Lizzie. Il est bel et bien arrivé quelque chose à William. » Répondit Jack par automatisme.

La jeune femme porta la main à sa gorge.

« Que savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque maitrisée.

- C'est la raison de ma présence. William et son navire ont été capturés et son ravisseur souhaite vous rencontrer. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec suspicion.

« Et vous êtes son émissaire ?

- Pas par choix, corrigea Jack. Mais en quelque sorte, oui. »

Elizabeth se troubla.

« Qui est ce ?

- Un pirate, Blackbeard.

- Blackbeard ? Qui est ce ? »

Jack retint un rire en imaginant la réaction de Teach à sa place.

« Edward Teach, un affreux pirate, un renégat de la pire espèce, il détient le Hollandais Volant prisonnier, entre autres navires. »

Elizabeth s'avança vers la fenêtre.

« Le Pearl ? Mais Barbossa a dit.

- Blackbeard me l'a rendu.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait pour ça ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix méprisante.

- Rien de plus que de lui promettre de vous convaincre de me suivre, » Soupira Jack.

Elizabeth cilla.

« Moi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain trésor.

- Mais, je suis perplexe, pourquoi cet homme voudrait il me rencontrer ? »

Un sourire sans joie échappa à Jack en l'entendant et il se pencha vers elle.

« Il veut vous voir Lizzie, ce n'est pas un piège, je vous le promets.

- C'est pour ça qu'il retient Will ?

- Non, mais si vous lui demandez de le libérer, il le fera. »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se tourna vers un coin de la pièce, évitant son regard. Puis, elle releva le visage.

« D'accord Jack.

- D'accord ?

- Je vous suis, laissez-moi le temps de rassembler quelques affaires. » Déclara Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Arrivée devant cette dernière, elle s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai confiance en vous Jack, je suis contente que vous soyez ici. »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, Elizabeth sortit et il se retrouva seul dans la pièce déserte.

« Es-tu certain que c'est bien ce que tu veux Jackie ? »

Le pirate sourit ironiquement et se tourna vers son père.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Assez longtemps pour te donner un avertissement Jack. Fais attention à ce que tu crois désirer, la Fontaine ne donne pas de seconde chance. »

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit.

« Tu sais déjà tout hein ? » Le provoqua t'il.

Teague secoua la tête.

« Sois prudent Jack, il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes. »

Le pirate le fixa, éberlué.

« Tu sais ? Tu savais depuis le début qui elle est ? Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien

- Je suis prête Jack, » annonça Elizabeth.

Jack se retourna vers elle.

« Je vous rejoins trésor, juste le temps de »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, Teague avait disparu. Jack haussa les épaules et rejoignit Elizabeth.

« Je suis navré de vous décevoir mais il y a eu quelques changements sur le Pearl et… »


	11. L'amour est aveugle

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà comme toujours merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews .**_

_**BlackHeart : lol si justement c'est là qu'il fallait couper pour vous donner envie de lire aujourd'hui…**_

_**Holly :Lol oui Lizzie fait un retour remarqué mdrrrr. Quand à Héléna je te rassure elle n'est jamais bien loin.**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre qui devrait rassurer un peu les Sparrabeth : ) Par ailleurs vous pourrez découvrir sur mon site, le fan art réalisé par BlackHeart sur le Damoclès et le Queen Anne .Je vous laisse donc découvrir le chapitre, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 10**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Assise dans sa cabine, Angelica réfléchissait, le cœur serré à la pensée que Jack risquait fort de ne pas revenir. La jeune femme soupira lourdement et joignit les mains en prière, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« Seigneur, je vous en prie. Faites que Jack revienne. Pas pour moi, mais pour sauver mon père. Je sais que mon père est, qu'il, s'étrangla-t-elle avant de se reprendre, incapable de confesser, même à Dieu les horreurs dont elle avait été le témoin. Mais il peut changer, je suis certaine qu'il peut se repentir. Je vous prie Seigneur, pardonnez le, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. » Continua-t-elle avec ferveur.

Sur le seuil, Blackbeard s'immobilisa et un rictus méprisant se forma sur ses lèvres en entendant sa prière. Angelica était sans nul doute une des filles les plus naïves qu'il ait jamais rencontrées. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle, il lui aurait déjà tranché la gorge ou offerte à son équipage. Mais, il devait admettre qu'elle lui était plus utile en vie. Il prit une expression affable et se racla la gorge.

« Angelica ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et tourna un visage souriant vers lui.

« Père, je ne vous avais pas entendu, j'étais en train de prier.

- Ta foi me désarme ma chérie, » soupira Blackbeard plus agacé qu'admiratif.

La nuance échappa à Angelica qui reprit.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Teach ricana et lui désigna le pont.

« Il y a un navire qui croise à quelques mètres de nous, mène l'abordage tu veux ? Je suis un peu las. »

Angélica déglutit.

« Vos instructions ?

- Si mes informations sont exactes, il se pourrait que la fille de je ne sais quel Duc d'Espagne soit à bord, ramène la moi. »

Les yeux d'Angélica brillèrent.

« Une rançon ?

- Contente-toi de me la ramener. » La rabroua Blackbeard.

**()()**

_**Le Damoclès, **_

Anxieuse, Héléna guettait depuis deux bonnes heures le retour de Domez et de Barbossa lorsque la chaloupe des deux hommes apparut à quelques mètres de son navire. Elle s'autorisa un soupir soulagé à leur vue. Elle avait en effet craint qu'ils se battent et que Domez revienne seul mais heureusement, le second avait su mettre son antipathie de côté.

Elle se pencha à l'échelle de corde et tendit la main à Barbossa pour l'aider à monter à bord.

« Alors ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Que vient-il faire ici ? »

Barbossa souffla et évita la main tendue.

« Il est venu s'assurer que la lâche qu'il a mis à notre tête ne se mêlerait pas de nos affaires. »

Héléna fronça les sourcils.

« C'est tout ?

- Et il est au courant pour la prophétie. »

Héléna dédaigna de lui répondre et se tourna vers Domez.

« Qu'as-tu appris ?

- Rien plus que lui, Sparrow est là pour s'assurer de l'immobilité de la Confrérie. »

Sceptique, Héléna grimaça. Elle connaissait suffisamment Blackbeard pour savoir que le pirate se moquait de l'implication ou non de la Confrérie. A quelques pas d'elle, Barbossa pavoisa.

« Sans doute essaie-t-il de gagner du temps en demandant à Sparrow de manipuler Elizabeth.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça, » rétorqua Héléna avec sécheresse.

Barbossa se rengorgea.

« S'il est courant pour la prophétie, il sait sûrement que je suis sur ses traces et il souhaite éviter de croiser ma lame. Sparrow doit avoir pour mission de convaincre Elizabeth de m'ordonner de rester tranquille. Comme si j'allais obéir à une femelle! »

Héléna sourit froidement.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer Barbossa, je doute que Blackbeard ait peur de vous. »

Barbossa grinça des dents.

« Je suis un Seigneur de la Confrérie Rosa, tout pirate avec un peu de bon sens aurait peur de moi. »

Un ricanement méprisant lui répondit.

« Et de quoi aurait-il peur ? D'un pirate avec une jambe en moins dont il a mis le bateau en bouteille ? »

Barbossa verdit et clopina jusqu'à elle.

« Un pirate décidé à se venger Rosa. »

Héléna haussa les épaules.

« Qu'avez-vous dit à Sparrow ?

- Que je savais pour la prophétie. »

Héléna blêmit.

« Avez-vous mentionné mon nom ou celui de mon navire ?

- Pas une seule fois même si je ne vois pas quelle importance vous pourriez avoir aux yeux de Teach.

- Bien. Souffla Héléna. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre cabine, Domez, suis moi, je vais te donner le cap pour notre prochaine destination. »

Barbossa haussa le sourcil.

« Vous ne me demandez pas si j'ai les cartes, Héléna ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa. Pendant une seconde, elle pesta contre sa stupide erreur avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous les avez, non ? »

Barbossa, mi-figue mi-raisin, lui adressa un regard pénétrant et Domez vint à la rescousse de son capitaine.

« Je ne l'aurais pas ramené sinon Capitaine, vos ordres étaient clairs, les cartes sont dans mon veston.

- Vous voyez… Ironisa Héléna avant de se détourner. Bonne nuit Capitaine Barbossa. »

Songeur, Barbossa la regarda s'éloigner avec Domez. Elle avait beau avoir rapidement réagi, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde en son histoire. Comme si elle savait exactement comment trouver la Fontaine. Ce qui était impossible, à moins que… Barbossa fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée lui venait. Restait à trouver quelqu'un qui la lui confirmerait.

**()()**

Domez s'engouffra à la suite d'Héléna. Il claqua la porte derrière lui avec violence et lui fit face.

« Vous êtes devenue complètement folle Héléna ! Vous ne devez pas continuer à laisser ce Barbossa mettre son nez partout ! Cet homme est dangereux.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, répondit Héléna avec sécheresse. Seul un homme dangereux peut venir à bout de Blackbeard.

- Justement, laissez-le accomplir son destin seul ! S'il doit tuer Blackbeard alors qu'il le fasse mais sans vous ! » S'emporta Domez.

L'expression d'Héléna se fit de glace.

« Non. Je veux être là, je dois être là. Je veux voir ce bâtard crever à mes pieds, je veux qu'il sache que j'ai aidé Barbossa à le tuer. »

Domez recula légèrement devant la haine qui déformait ses traits et à laquelle il n'était toujours pas parvenu à s'habituer.

« Cet homme vous mènera à votre perte Héléna, il est mauvais, souffla t'il.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Peu importe le prix que j'aurais à payer pour ça, rien n'est trop élevé au regard de ma vengeance. »

Domez et Héléna se jaugèrent un instant du regard et le second fut le premier à abdiquer et à baisser les yeux.

« Je te remercie de te soucier de moi, reprit Héléna plus doucement. Mais ma décision est prise. Cependant, si tu trouves que la situation est trop risquée pour toi, tu peux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Domez releva les yeux.

« Et vous laisser seule avec lui ? Sûrement pas. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Héléna.

« Tu es un bon second Domez et un ami fidèle, je te remercie.

- Pas de quoi, » maugréa Domez entre ses dents.

Aussi gêné l'un que l'autre de ce bref moment d'émotion, Domez et Héléna gardèrent le silence puis, une fois encore, elle brisa la paix fragile qui s'était installée.

« Tu es sûr que Sparrow ne cache rien ? Cela m'étonne que Blackbeard se soit donné la peine de lui donner un navire, le navire qu'il désire le plus au monde qui plus est, juste en échange de l'assurance que la Confrérie ne se mêlerait de rien. »

Domez secoua la tête.

« Il n'a rien dit de plus.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, murmura Héléna d'une voix tendue. Je connais Jack depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il a toujours une idée derrière la tête. »

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Les adieux d'Elizabeth à Shipwreck Cove avaient été brefs, la jeune femme s'était contentée de saluer Teague avec sécheresse et avait tourné les talons avant que le Gardien ait eu le temps de lui servir un de ses invariables sermons ce dont Jack comme Elizabeth avaient été ravis.

La jeune femme posa un regard surpris et vaguement apeuré sur les zombies qui composaient l'équipage.

« C'est de ça que vous vouliez parler comme changements ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rogue qui cachait mal sa peur.

Jack grimaça et se pencha sur elle.

« Un détail trésor, ne faites pas attention à eux. » Chuchota-t-il.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, méfiante.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par sa manie de ne jamais se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

« Trésor, faites-moi confiance.

- La dernière fois que vous avez dit ça, Will s'était retrouvé sur le Hollandais Volant par votre faute. Pesta Elizabeth. Alors je n'irais nulle part tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné plus d'explications. Avez-vous quoique ce soit à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Will ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Glapit le pirate, outré. Je ne vois même pas comment vous osez poser cette question !

- Peut-être parce que vous avez l'habitude de mentir, répondit Elizabeth du tac au tac.

- Et bien pas cette fois ! Will s'est mis dans les ennuis tout seul, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il a un certain don pour ça. » Persifla Jack.

Elizabeth lui jeta un long regard méfiant et reprit.

« Comment avez-vous récupéré le Pearl ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne jouez pas les innocents Jack, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. J'ai vu Barbossa. Déclara Elizabeth en détachant soigneusement chaque mot.

- Grand bien vous en fasse ! Comment va cette vieille morue ?

- Il a perdu sa jambe lorsque le Pearl lui a été enlevé mais vous le savez déjà. » Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun compromis.

Jack soupira avec exagération tandis qu'un zombie s'approchait d'eux. Le pirate lui lança un regard noir et prit Elizabeth par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

« Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi je commande le Pearl.

- Ce serait un bon début. » Répondit Elizabeth.

Jack grimaça.

« Blackbeard voulait vous rencontrer, c'est pour ça qu'il a emprisonné Will, inventa t'il. Et comme il sait que nous nous connaissons, il m'a proposé le Pearl en échange. »

Elizabeth grimaça au rappel de Will.

« Que veut-il ?

- Il ne vous fera aucun mal, » promit Jack.

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard sceptique et Jack s'offusqua.

« Je n'aurais pas accepté sinon ! »

La jeune femme grimaça puis parut se contenter de ses explications.

« Et les hommes qui vous accompagnent ?

- Des zombies.

- Des quoi ?

- Zombies, des sortes de morts vivants esclaves sur patte. » Expliqua Jack.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se remplit de dégout et elle soupira.

« Il n'y a aucun autre moyen de sauver Will ?

- Aucun, confirma Jack.

- Dans ce cas, donnez l'ordre à vos zombies de lever l'ancre. » Répondit Elizabeth avec sécheresse.

Jack grimaça alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et songea que comme toujours, Elizabeth ne se posait qu'une seule question : comment sauver Will ?

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Satisfaite, Angelica poussa la jeune Duchesse d'Espagne vers la cabine de son père. L'abordage avait été une réussite et elle était parvenue sans trop d'efforts à capturer la jeune fille qui portait encore le voile du couvent dont elle sortait. Le même que celui dans lequel Angelica avait été proche de prononcer ses vœux.

« Père, voici Dolores, je crois que c'est la jeune fille dont vous m'aviez parlé. »

Le regard de Blackbeard se posa sur les courbes encore enfantines de la jeune fille et il sourit.

« Tu as fait du beau travail ma fille, maintenant laisse nous. »

Interdite, Angelica s'immobilisa et son regard se posa sur la jeune fille de dix-sept ans à peine.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je lui passe les fers ? »

Le regard rivé au visage de la jeune catalane, son père répondit sans la regarder.

« Non, ce ne sera pas utile Angélica. Laisse-nous maintenant. »

Angélica se troubla et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui semblait terrifiée et serrait à le briser son crucifix.

« Je pourrais vous aider pour la demande de rançon, je

- J'ai dit, laisse-nous Angélica. » Répéta Blackbeard d'une voix grondeuse.

A regret, Angelica baissa les yeux.

« Oui Père. »

**()()**

Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme s'avança sur le pont. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis une minute qu'un hurlement inhumain s'échappa de la cabine de son père. Angelica frémit alors qu'elle entendait la jeune fille implorer son père d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se produire. Angelica blêmit alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais été question de rançon mais d'autres appétits.

« Seigneur pardonnez le. » Murmura-t-elle en effleurant la croix qu'elle portait toujours.

Au-dessus d'elle, la voix de Philip, lasse, s'éleva et la fit sursauter.

« Dieu accorde son pardon aux repentants, pensez-vous qu'il en fasse partie ? » Demanda-t-il alors que les cris de souffrance de Dolores redoublaient.

Angelica releva les yeux vers lui et se troubla.

« Je le crois, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas un mauvais homme. Il a juste besoin d'être guidé…

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ? Vous êtes croyante, je le sais, je le vois. Comment pouvez-vous accepter de telles choses ? » Lui demanda Philip d'une voix chargée de dégout.

Honteuse, Angelica détourna le regard.

« C'est mon père, il est bon avec moi.

- Et avec les autres ? » Demanda Philip en secouant ses chaines.

Angelica évita une fois de plus son regard et il poursuivit.

« Dieu est notre Père à tous, s'en détourner est un péché.

- C'est mon père, » Répéta Angelica pour se justifier.

Philip s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Blackbeard ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, trainant derrière lui la jeune vierge à demi nue.

« Régalez-vous Messieurs, et tirez un coup à la santé de votre capitaine. » Rugit-il avant de jeter la jeune fille sur le pont.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Angelica détourna le regard à la vue des cuisses ensanglantées de la jeune fille tandis que le maitre d'équipage s'approchait d'elle. L'homme posa une main grasse sur la poitrine de la fille et lui arracha un gémissement de détresse. Révoltée, Angelica avança d'un pas en direction de son père.

« Père, je vous en prie non ! »

Blackbeard posa un regard absent sur elle.

« Une demi part pour le capitaine, le reste pour l'équipage. Telle est la règle du partage sur le Queen Anne. J'ai eu la meilleure part, il est juste que mes hommes en profitent à leur tour ne crois-tu pas ? » Répondit-il avec cynisme tandis que le maitre d'équipage retroussait ce qui restait de la robe de la jeune fille et la prenait à même le pont.

Angélica, les larmes aux yeux, baissa la tête et Philip gémit au-dessus d'elle.

« Croyez-vous toujours en sa rédemption ? » Murmura-t-il.

Sans se donner la peine de lui répondre, Angelica se précipita à la suite de son père dans sa cabine.

**()()**

Blackbeard inspira longuement tandis que sa fille se tournait vers lui, révoltée.

« Père ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! Je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas livrer cette fille à vos hommes ! »

Blackbeard se força à maitriser sa rage devant son intervention et se tourna vers elle. Là, il adopta un ton doucereux.

« Angelica, ma fille, je sais que tu ne comprends pas, pourtant je n'ai pas d'autre choix. » Répondit-il, feignant le regret.

La lèvre tremblante, prête à pleurer alors que les cris de la jeune fille résonnaient et lui représentaient le calvaire qu'elle était en train de vivre, Angélica souffla.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Angelica… Les hommes ne sont que des hommes et ils sont soumis au désir. Que crois-tu qu'ils ressentent à ta vue ? »

La jeune femme se troubla et Blackbeard maitrisa son sourire.

« Tu as beau être ma fille, tu restes une femme. Une femme attirante aux yeux de bien des hommes. Que crois-tu qu'ils feraient si je ne leur donnais pas de temps à autres de quoi assouvir leurs appétits ? »

Angelica blêmit.

« Mais vous pourriez les empêcher ! Avec votre sabre, vous pouvez tout ! »

Blackbeard affecta un air de lassitude.

« Je les empêcherai une fois certes, peut être deux… Mais lorsque je serais parti, qui pourra te protéger Angelica ? Ne vois-tu pas que si j'agis ainsi c'est pour que tu puisses prendre ma suite, au cas où… »

Le cœur d'Angelica se serra et elle s'approcha, émue.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça Père, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, jamais.

- Mais c'est une possibilité mon enfant, je ne veux pas que tu sois exposée… »

Les yeux d'Angelica s'emplirent de larmes.

« Père, c'est inutile de faire cela, je, cette pauvre fille…

- Elle n'est rien pour moi ! Toi tu es ma chair, mon sang, ma relève. Tu trouves peut être ça cruel, mais pour un homme sur le déclin comme je le suis, seule compte l'enfant chérie enfin retrouvée, alors si cette fille peut apaiser les ardeurs de mes hommes, je leur offre volontiers. »

Angelica, émue, franchit la distance qui la séparait de son père et le serra contre elle.

« Il ne vous arrivera rien père, je ne laisserai rien vous arriver. »

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, Blackbeard répondit à son étreinte. C'était presque trop facile, pas une seule fois, Angelica avait soulevé la question de ses propres appétits. Cette enfant était décidément stupide !

« Je veux juste assurer ta sécurité.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de la leur livrer ni de, souffla Angelica.

- Mes hommes m'auraient pensé sur le déclin si je n'avais pas profité d'elle avant eux. » Murmura Blackbeard.

Angelica le serra plus fort contre elle.

« Je comprends Père, je sais que vous n'agissez que pour me protéger, je vous aime tellement. »

Le cœur rempli de mépris, Blackbeard répondit à son étreinte tandis que, sur le pont, Dolores succombait sous les assauts du cinquième homme d'équipage, à bout de souffrance. Blackbeard sourit discrètement en entendant son cri d'agonie tandis qu'Angelica nichait sa tête dans son cou. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et songea que finalement, il était bon qu'une chose si stupide que l'amour soit aveugle.


	12. Egarement

_**Coucou, déjà comme toujours, merci aux revieweuses fidèles au poste : BlackHeart & Holly.**_

_**BlackHeart :lol contente que les déconvenues de ce pauvre Hector te plaisent **_

_**Holly :* sifflote* la fin d'Opium ? Roooo non allons je ne fais que rarement deux fois la même chose mdrrr. J'aime Philip aussi ! **_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre assez chaud… Lol celui que les Sparra attendaient tous mdrrr. Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 11**

_**Le Black Pearl, deux jours plus tard,**_

La nuit tombait sur l'horizon et Elizabeth fixait un point invisible depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Jack se décida à s'approcher d'elle.

« Mon instinct me dit que vous êtes troublée, que se passe t'il Lizzie ? »

La jeune femme répondit d'une voix étouffée, sans se retourner.

« Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe Jack ? Il ne se passe jamais rien depuis le départ de Will. »

Jack grimaça et s'approcha d'elle.

« Elizabeth, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, si je ne l'avais pas fait, Will n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance de s'en sortir, pas plus que nous tous.

- J'aurais dû accepter de négocier avec Beckett, » murmura Elizabeth.

Jack grimaça

« Négocier ? Blahhhh. »

Cette fois, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Si je l'avais fait, beaucoup d'hommes seraient encore en vie.

- Mais croyez-vous qu'ils seraient encore libres ? » Souffla Jack.

Elizabeth laissa son regard errer sur les zombies et son cœur se serra à la pensée de Will.

« C'est à cause de moi si Will est mort, à cause de moi s'il est prisonnier de ce Blackbeard. »

Jack soupira à la vue de son chagrin évident.

« Trésor, il y a des choses qui doivent être faites, des choses qu'il ne faut pas regretter. Vous finirez par retrouver Will, même si je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous trouviez à cet eunuque. »

Elizabeth ne releva pas et Jack grimaça de plus belle.

« Allons, venez, un peu de rhum vous fera du bien.

- Je ne crois pas, murmura Elizabeth.

- C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire, souffla Jack. Les zombies barrent le navire, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous et les voir me met mal à l'aise. »

Elizabeth suivit la direction de son regard et son visage s'emplit de dégout à la vue de la démarche saccadée des hommes.

« Juste un verre. » Céda-t-elle.

_**Le Damoclès**_

Barbossa, une pomme entre les mains, suivit l'un des hommes d'équipage dans la cale. La main sur son épée, le pirate s'approcha du marin solitaire. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à tenter discrètement d'obtenir des informations qui confirmeraient ce qu'il commençait à soupçonner sans le moindre succès. Héléna, ou plus vraisemblablement Domez, avait de toute évidence donné des ordres stricts à l'équipage.

L'homme émit un léger cri de surprise lorsque Barbossa posa sa lame contre sa gorge et le pirate sourit, heureux de se voir à nouveau craint.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, sauf si tu m'y forces.

- Que voulez-vous ? Bredouilla l'homme.

- Des informations. Depuis quand es-tu à bord de ce navire ?

- Deux ou trois ans, répondit le marin.

- Que sais-tu sur son capitaine ? Que sais-tu sur le navire ? »

L'homme blêmit.

« Si je vous parle elle me tuera.

- Si tu ne me parles pas, je te tuerai. Choisis. »

Barbossa enfonça légèrement sa lame dans la gorge du marin qui poussa un gémissement étranglé.

« Elle se cache.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je, je ne sais pas, elle fait en sorte qu'aucun ne puisse témoigner de l'avoir vue.

- Où êtes-vous allés avant de me chercher ? »

Le marin roula des yeux terrifiés vers lui.

« Je ne sais plus, nous cherchions une femme.

- Une femme ? Quelle femme ? »

Le marin tenta de se dégager mais Barbossa le retint avec violence.

« Quelle femme ?

- Je ne sais pas qui elle est, juste qu'elle s'appelait Angelica, une, une nonne devenue pirate. »

Barbossa cilla.

« La femme de Séville, murmura-t-il, se remémorant sa conversation avec Jack.

- Non, non elle n'était pas à Séville, elle »

Un claquement résonna dans la cale et l'homme glissa aux pieds de Barbossa, un trou béant à la place du visage.

La face éclaboussée de sang, Barbossa se retourna, furieux, et croisa le regard de glace d'Héléna.

« Je pensais que notre accord était clair Capitaine Barbossa, même pour vous. »

Barbossa tiqua.

« On ne peut pas reprocher à un homme de se renseigner sur ses alliés.

- Alliés ? Curieux ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais pour qualifier notre relation.

- Vous me flattez ma chère mais je préfère les femmes plus avenantes.

- Et moi les hommes entiers. Rétorqua Héléna.

- Comme Edward Teach ? »

Barbossa eut la satisfaction de la voir blêmir.

« Je connais la réputation de Teach, il prend toutes les femmes qui tombent dans ses mains puis les offre à son équipage, je suppose qu'elles finissent par en crever. Mais pourtant et en dépit de votre indéniable beauté, ce n'est visiblement pas votre cas. Il vous a torturée. Pourquoi ? »

Le visage d'Héléna se durcit.

« Je me suis enfuie avant qu'il me livre à ses hommes.

- Vous mentez Héléna et j'en ai assez de vos contes de bonne femme. Rugit Barbossa.

- Nous avons un accord, revenez-vous déjà dessus ?

- Je ne respecte pas d'accord avec une femme qui me ment depuis le début. »

Héléna le toisa et répondit avec sécheresse.

« Cela est fort ennuyeux pour vous Hector, attendu que cela va vous conduire à poursuivre le voyage dans la cale dont vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir.

- Je ne crois pas, » répondit Barbossa en tirant son épée.

Sans se démonter, Héléna tira la sienne à son tour et Barbossa vit sa lame étinceler.

« De l'acier de Tolède, vous avez bon gout.

- C'est ce dont je me flatte, » rétorqua Héléna en l'attaquant sans prévenir.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent et Barbossa la toisa.

« Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre un Seigneur.

- J'ai battu Chevalle en duel, » ricana Héléna sans réfléchir.

Barbossa plissa les yeux.

« Chevalle ne s'est pas battu en duel depuis quinze ans. L'auriez-vous battu lorsque vous étiez enfant ? »

Héléna blêmit et le repoussa d'un ample mouvement qui fit voler son manteau noir.

« Ou alors seriez-vous plus âgée qu'il n'y parait ? Susurra Barbossa.

- La piraterie conserve.

- Certains secrets aussi, est-ce cela que Teach voulait vous arracher ? »

Héléna frémit, le pirate était décidemment plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

« Il voulait une carte n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Barbossa tout en ferraillant. La carte de Feng. »

Héléna s'humecta les lèvres.

« Vous ne cherchez pas la Fontaine, vous savez déjà où elle se trouve ! » Ragea Barbossa.

Leurs lames se croisèrent avec violence et un brusque roulis les déséquilibra. Surpris, Barbossa lâcha son épée tandis qu'Héléna se retrouvait projetée contre lui. Elle s'écrasa contre le corps massif du pirate qui grimaça et l'immobilisa.

« Ne soyez pas stupide Barbossa, vous êtes désarmé, pas moi. » Murmura Héléna.

Barbossa, les yeux dans les siens, souffla.

« Pourquoi mentez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous de si terrible à cacher ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Héléna fut tentée de tout lui raconter et elle glissa malgré elle son bras autour de la taille de Barbossa.

« Il vous a laissée tomber ? » Grogna le pirate.

Surprise, Héléna sentit son entrejambe gonfler contre elle et il resserra son étreinte. La jeune femme écarta inconsciemment les lèvres, excitée par le danger que représentait le pirate.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne laissez aucun autre homme vous prendre ? » Ragea Barbossa.

Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent avec fièvre mais le tocsin retentit brutalement, suivi par le pas pressé de Domez. Le second cligna des yeux à leur vue puis.

« La Compagnie des Indes nous file et ils viennent de canonner.

- Manquait plus que ça, » ragea Héléna en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Barbossa.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme se précipita sur le pont pour hurler ses ordres. Domez, lui, fixa Barbossa.

« Laissez la tranquille Barbossa. Elle n'a pas besoin de vous dans sa vie, vous n'êtes qu'un instrument. »

Barbossa le regarda, rageur.

« Je n'ai nul intérêt pour cette femelle ! » Déclara-t-il avant de remonter sur le pont.

Il avait hâte d'en découdre.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Elizabeth reprit songeusement une nouvelle gorgée de rhum tandis que Jack la fixait. La jeune femme avait l'air triste, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait pensé trouver. Ils venaient de passer quelques heures à bavarder et elle avait ri à ses anecdotes sans jamais toutefois que son sourire atteigne ses yeux.

« C'est si dur que ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Oh Jack, si vous saviez… J'ai l'impression, je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça, mais parfois, je,

- Vous ? L'encouragea Jack.

- J'ai l'impression d'être morte moi aussi… Depuis que Will est parti, je, Jack, je me sens tellement seule. » Souffla Elizabeth avec une fêlure dans la voix.

Le pirate glissa son bras autour de ses épaules sans réfléchir.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas trésor. »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard révolté.

« Jack, j'ai tout perdu, ma place dans le monde et mes amis, mon père, mon mari… Que me reste-t-il ?

- Teague vous a accueillie non ? » Demanda Jack, vaguement mal à l'aise.

La détresse d'Elizabeth le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il resserra son étreinte.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… Pour eux, je suis le Roi des Pirates, mais, je, je…. Suis seule Jack, je n'ai personne.

- Allons Lizzie, commença Jack en louchant sur la bouteille qu'elle ne se décidait pas à lâcher.

- Chaque soir, je me couche seule, je suis mariée ou je devrais l'être mais pourtant, je suis seule et je, Jack c'est trop dur d'attendre. » Souffla Elizabeth avant de commencer à sangloter.

Mal à l'aise, Jack la serra un peu plus contre lui et songea à Teach. Se découvrir un père serait peut être une bonne chose pour elle finalement, à quelques détails près. Peut-être que le moment qu'il avait tellement guetté depuis le début de leur voyage était arrivé. Il faudrait lui expliquer bien sûr mais…

« Lizzie, commença t'il, décidé à lui dire la vérité.

- Jack, j'en ai assez d'être seule, » souffla Elizabeth.

Le pirate baissa les yeux sur elle. Il déglutit à la vue de son regard brillant.

« Je sais que, que Will, qu'il m'attend mais, moi, je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas continuer comme ça, je ne veux plus être seule, je veux, je veux » commença Elizabeth.

Jack sentit son souffle se bloquer. Elle était là. Proche, vulnérable. Il suivit le sillon que ses larmes laissaient sur son visage et glissa sa main sur sa joue.

« Allons Lizzie, vous êtes la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, trésor, je…

- Je ne veux plus être courageuse, je veux être une femme ! » Sanglota Elizabeth.

Impuissant, Jack la fixa tandis qu'elle inondait son épaule de larmes.

« Chut, ne pleurez pas. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux sur lui.

« J'en ai assez d'attendre. » Murmura-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, Jack se pencha sur elle et Elizabeth ferma les yeux, sa main se crispa sur la jambe de Jack.

« Lizzie, je, » commença le pirate.

Le visage de la jeune femme se remplit de chagrin et elle s'écarta.

« Je ferais mieux de partir. »

Jack la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se levait avec difficultés, trop ivre pour marcher droit.

Avec un soupir, il glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Vous êtes saoule. »

Elizabeth leva un regard bouleversé sur lui et il soupira, la bouche sèche.

« Bugger Lizzie.

La main de Jack se glissa dans ses cheveux.

« Trésor, vous n'êtes pas seule, je suis, je suis là, s'entendit il dire.

- Jack… »

Le cœur du pirate fit un bond dans son torse alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir, Jack répondit à son baiser et ses mains se refermèrent sur sa taille. Elizabeth pressa son corps contre lui et il oublia ce qu'il voulait lui dire sur Teach, il oublia Angelica alors qu'elle se détachait de lui.

« J'ai envie d'être égoïste, » souffla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Jack l'embrassa à nouveau et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les pans de la chemise d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme trembla alors qu'il lui arrachait sa chemise et elle glissa ses doigts froids sur sa peau nue.

« Lizzie, répéta Jack. Je, j'ai très envie de toi. »

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme posa ses lèvres dans son cou et il gémit alors que sa main glissait sur son bas ventre. Les doigts d'Elizabeth s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture et Jack glapit.

« Pas comme ça, » murmura t'il.

Elizabeth le fixa et il prit sa main. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les doigts de la jeune femme et il la souleva dans ses bras.

« Je ne te laisserai pas. » Promit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il reposa la jeune femme sur le lit puis glissa sa bouche sur sa peau nue. La main d'Elizabeth glissa dans ses cheveux et elle se cambra.

« Jack. » Souffla-t-elle.

Le cœur du pirate accéléra et il lui enleva ses bottes et son fut à la hâte, les mains tremblantes de désir. Elizabeth se redressa et elle se pressa contre lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent son torse et elle sourit tristement.

« Ton cœur bat si vite. »

Pour toute réponse, Jack l'embrassa avec ardeur et la fit basculer sous lui, ses mains glissèrent sur le corps offert de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle écartait les cuisses.

« Jack. » Supplia-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle était à lui. Et c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait rêvé.

« Fais-moi confiance, murmura t'il.

- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi Jack… »

Avec un soupir il s'enfonça en elle tandis qu'elle gémissait, offerte à son désir. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et il l'embrassa à nouveau avec tendresse.

« Ma Lizzie, balbutia t'il. Si tu savais… »

Elizabeth frissonna, les yeux remplis de plaisir et il oublia ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne réfléchissait plus, seule comptait la femme qu'il avait désirée à en mourir et qui était enfin sienne.

_**Le Damoclès**_

Gêné par sa jambe, Barbossa fit un grand moulinet rageur pour se débarrasser de l'espagnol qui l'assaillait. L'homme lui lança quelques mots et il s'écarta de justesse. La main crispée sur son sabre, Barbossa s'apprêtait à l'embrocher lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'Héléna. La jeune femme retira d'une torsion du poignet sa lame du cœur du soldat.

« Retournez-vous mettre à l'abri si vous ne savez pas vous battre. »

La rage monta en Barbossa.

« J'allais le tuer !

- De loin c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. »

Barbossa allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit un homme se précipiter vers Héléna, le sabre haut. Sans réfléchir, il l'attira contre lui et embrocha l'homme tandis que Domez, qui avait lui aussi vu le danger, l'abattait d'une balle en pleine tête. Héléna leva les yeux vers Barbossa.

« Un partout, » souffla-t-elle.

Le pirate se pencha sur elle.

« Ne vous vantez pas de me protéger Rosa.

- Hector…. » Murmura Héléna, les entrailles retournées de le sentir si proche.

Le pirate l'écarta à nouveau pour embrocher un nouvel assaillant.

« Ramassez votre sabre et battez-vous ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant d'avoir trouvé Teach ! »

Héléna sourit et se lança dans la bataille avec ardeur à nouveau.

**()()**

Le vaisseau espagnol coulé, Barbossa s'approcha d'Héléna.

« Vous savez vous battre, » reconnut-il.

Héléna tourna un regard brillant vers lui.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée tout à l'heure ? Si j'étais morte, vous auriez pu commander le Damoclès.

- J'aime pas trop ce rafiot, commenta Barbossa. Et j'avais encore des questions à vous poser. »

Héléna soupira.

« La réponse est oui Capitaine Barbossa. Je connais l'emplacement de la Fontaine. Quand à votre autre question, c'est oui également. Blackbeard est le dernier homme à m'avoir touchée, il l'a fait avant de me marquer. Il espérait que je parle. Depuis, il me cherche, voilà pourquoi il est important qu'il ignore que je suis toujours en vie. »

Barbossa la fixa.

« Et la femme de Séville ? Que rôle joue-t-elle ?

- La femme de Séville ?

- Angela, répondit Barbossa.

- Vous savez pour elle aussi, souffla Héléna. Angelica est la fille unique de Blackbeard, celle qu'il compte sacrifier à la Fontaine de Jouvence. »

Barbossa, abasourdi, la fixa.

« Venez dans ma cabine. » Ordonna Héléna.

**()()**

Une fois à l'intérieur, Héléna se tourna vers Barbossa.

« A quel point puis je vous faire confiance ?

- Je suis un pirate ! Comment marche la Fontaine ?

- Une vie contre une autre vie. Les années de l'un pour les années de l'autre. On dit que les années sont décuplées lorsque la victime est du même sang que celui qui reçoit. » Soupira Héléna.

Barbossa croqua dans une pomme.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me l'avez caché.

- Je n'avais pas confiance en vous.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est le cas maintenant ?

- Allons Barbossa, sourit Héléna. Je ne suis pas naïve… »

Le pirate sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Si j'ai bien compris, nous avons du temps devant nous… Si nous l'utilisions ?

- Je ne tiens pas à risquer notre réussite en abordant à tort et travers. »

Barbossa posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Il serait temps d'effacer les traces de Blackbeard non ? »

Héléna sentit son bas ventre durcir tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Je croyais que je ne vous plaisais pas, tenta-t-elle.

- Plusieurs semaines en mer poussent toujours un homme à revoir ses ambitions, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Domez fit son entrée dans la pièce. Le regard du second glissa sur le couple enlacé et il grimaça.

« Nous sommes arrivés Héléna. »

La jeune femme se dégagea.

« Fais descendre une chaloupe.

- Qu'allons-nous faire à terre ? Demanda Barbossa.

- Chercher le moyen de tuer pour de bon Blackbeard, » rétorqua Héléna.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Jack ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard effaré vers la forme endormie à ses côtés. La tête contre son épaule et les cheveux étalés sur son torse, Elizabeth poussa un petit soupir satisfait avant que sa respiration ne reprenne un rythme paisible. Jack ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant faire. La nuit avait été somptueuse. Une des meilleures de toute sa vie et il en avait eues. Elizabeth était maladroite mais pleine de fougue, une ardeur qu'elle devait sans doute à son paternel. Il grimaça à cette pensée qui entrainait forcément celle d'Angelica puis se reprit. Après tout vouloir sauver Angélica était une chose, lui appartenir en était une autre. Et pour l'instant, il avait l'occasion d'assouvir enfin le désir qui l'avait conduit au Purgatoire de Jones.

Fort de cette idée, Jack repoussa doucement Elizabeth et glissa sous les draps remplis de sueur. Angelica l'avait chassé, Elizabeth l'avait supplié de la prendre. Du reste, il avait toujours su qu'il en serait ainsi. Une lueur grivoise dans le regard, Jack glissa sa langue entre les cuisses d'Elizabeth qui sursauta. Perdue, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et grogna en découvrant le visage du pirate entre ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Commença-t-elle.

La langue de Jack ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poursuivre et elle gémit. Le pirate l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Eperdue, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, à présent dégrisée.

« Jack, je, la nuit dernière était une erreur… Je, il y a Will, tenta t'elle faiblement.

- Au diable l'eunuque, » murmura Jack avant de l'embrasser.

Elizabeth lutta quelques secondes avant de se laisser aller à répondre à son étreindre. Sur elle, Jack sourit.

« Lizzie, souffla t'il. J'avais tellement envie de savoir…

- Jack, je suis sa femme. Murmura Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas le laisser, jamais. »

Jack grimaça, furieux qu'elle lui rappelle encore son fichu Will.

« Je ne te l'ai pas demandé,

- Alors laissez-moi ! »

Frustré, Jack s'écarta.

« Je vous laisse Madame Turner. Seulement lorsque vous vous sentirez trop seule la nuit, ne venez plus vers moi savvy ? »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle rougit de se découvrir nue et rougit encore plus alors que la nuit lui revenait en mémoire.

« Je suis désolée Jack, c'est juste, il y a Will… »

Jack frémit et se retourna vers elle.

« Jack, ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous… » Tenta Elizabeth.

Le regard du pirate s'obscurcit et il avança d'un pas vers elle.

« Non, en effet. »

Elizabeth glapit et son regard se chargea de chagrin alors qu'il la toisait.

« Merci pour cette nuit Elizabeth, après tout vous me la deviez bien. Quant au reste, rassurez-vous, vos instants d'égarement resteront entre nous. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me vanter d'une conquête facile. Retrouvez-moi sur le pont lorsque vous serez habillée. »

Sans attendre, Jack sortit en claquant la porte.

Restée seule, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le lit qui portait encore l'odeur de leurs ébats. Des larmes filèrent entre ses cils alors que le regret l'envahissait. Elle avait rompu ses vœux et trahi la confiance de Will. Il n'avait suffi que de deux jours pour qu'elle succombe au désir que Jack lui avait toujours inspiré. Et voilà qu'elle s'était engagée dans une nouvelle quête à ses côtés. Tremblante, Elizabeth remit ses vêtements, s'y prenant à plusieurs fois pour reboutonner sa chemise. Finalement, elle se calma. Après tout une fois que Will serait sauvé, elle retrouverait sa vie morne d'attente. Et elle ne reverrait plus jamais le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.


	13. Retour vers le passé et grain de folie

_**Coucou : ) Comme toujours merci aux revieweuses BlackHeart et Holly !**_

_**BlackHeart : oh bah comme tu le sens mais je te conseille d'attendre un peu **_

_**Holly : Crois tu que Jack est si rancunier ? C'est un pirate… Pour Liz n'oublie pas qu'elle est mariée….**_

_**Je tiens aussi à vous dire que BlackHeart a été hyper productive cette semaine, vous pourrez découvrir deux nouveaux fan art sur la page de garde de mon site Merciiiii**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, une fois de plus très « Sparrabeth » j'avoue mais….. Autant en profiter maintenant mwahahaha , bonne lecture et, reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Retour vers le passé et grain de folie**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Agacé, Blackbeard fixa une nouvelle fois l'horizon avant de reposer la longue vue. Aucunes traces de Sparrow pourtant cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le pirate était parti chercher sa soit disant fille. Avec un grincement de dents, il se tourna vers Angelica. Attendre Sparrow ne lui apporterait rien et il avait encore quelques détails à régler avant de se rendre à la Fontaine. Des détails, qui, le moment venu, auraient leur importance.

Il jeta un regard à Angelica qui s'approcha docilement de lui et il maitrisa son agacement. Quelquefois, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus un chien fidèle qu'un second.

« Ton ami n'est toujours pas revenu. Que dois-je en conclure ? » Ne put il s'empêcher de demander.

A sa grande satisfaction, la consternation remplit le visage d'Angelica.

« Jack a toujours été lâche, Père.

- Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre, » marmonna Gibbs.

Blackbeard haussa le sourcil et s'approcha de l'ancien second.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu à dire ?

- Le Capitaine Jack reviendra ! A cause d'elle ! Déclara Gibbs en désignant Angelica avant de baisser les yeux. Du moins je crois. »

Blackbeard lui jeta un regard intéressé.

« Te tuer le ferait peut être revenir plus vite. »

Gibbs se troubla.

« Je ne crois pas, vous savez Jack

- SUFFIT ! Je sais que Sparrow a retenu la totalité de la carte, ce que je me demande c'est si tu as été assez futé pour faire comme lui. »

Gibbs frissonna et Blackbeard sourit cruellement.

« C'est ce que je pensais, je n'ai donc pas intérêt à te laisser en vie. »

Gibbs jeta un regard terrifié à Angelica tandis que Blackbeard empoignait son sabre et la jeune femme intervint.

« Père non ! »

Agacé, Teach se tourna vers elle.

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'épargner ? Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

- Il connait le chemin Père, du moins une partie, et puis, le délai imparti à Jack n'est pas encore écoulé, il, il peut encore revenir. »

A regret, Teach releva sa main de son sabre et se tourna vers elle.

« Soit, puisque tu me le demandes, j'accorde un sursis au petit gros. Mais, je comptais sur Sparrow pour aller chercher les calices dont nous aurons besoin. »

Angelica agrippa sa manche.

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire Père, je vous les ramènerai. »

Teach fit mine d'hésiter puis se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

- Père, je suis votre seconde. »

Blackbeard sourit alors qu'il l'avait menée là où il voulait. Quoi de plus délicieusement cruel que d'envoyer Angelica chercher les calices qui la mèneraient à sa destruction. Sans compter sur le fait qu'Héléna les avait confiés à une personne de confiance, une personne qui, même sous la torture ne les lui livreraient jamais.

« D'accord, une fois de plus ton courage me rend fier de toi ma fille. Prends quelques hommes avec toi et allez-y. »

Angelica sursauta, surprise.

« Mais, je croyais que seule la carte pouvait nous conduire aux calices ? »

Blackbeard soupira, pour une fois que sa fille faisait preuve d'un peu de jugeote, il fallait que ce soit maintenant.

« Non, les espagnols ont trouvé les calices, sans toutefois savoir quelle était leur fonction.

- Les espagnols ?

- Oui, leurs religieux les considèrent à l'égal de reliques de je ne sais quel saint et les ont enfermés dans le monastère de San Magdalena. »

Cette fois, Angelica blêmit. Ses années passées au couvent lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se souvint de ce qu'on disait de l'endroit. San Magdalena était sans nul doute l'une des communautés les mieux gardées au monde et, contrairement à la plupart des autres lieux de recueillement, l'Inquisition y faisait toujours la loi.

« Tes années passées dans un couvent et ta foi feraient de toi la personne idéale pour s'en emparer, mais si tu trouves cela trop dangereux ou trop blâmable, je comprendrais. » Susurra Blackbeard.

Angelica se troubla de plus belle et leva malgré elle un regard vers Philip. Blackbeard intercepta son regard et poursuivit.

« Allons n'en parlons plus mon enfant, je vois que l'idée te chagrine. J'y enverrais Sparrow, je crois savoir qu'il a une certaine expérience des couvents. Soupira-t-il tandis qu'Angelica rougissait brutalement. Du moins s'il revient… »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle avait beau avoir assuré le contraire quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'était pas sûre du retour du pirate. Or, le temps de son père était compté. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir le luxe d'attendre.

« Non, Père, j'irais. Sans hommes.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Je le suis. » Se força à répondre d'un ton ferme la jeune femme.

Blackbeard la serra brièvement contre lui.

« Ah mon enfant, tu es la meilleure fille qu'un père puisse rêver d'avoir. Nous ferons donc comme tu le souhaites, des hommes t'accompagneront jusqu'au monastère. »

Angelica le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait et la voix de Philip la fit sursauter.

« Vous ne devriez pas… Cet homme ne mérite pas votre amour… Ni que vous voliez la maison de Dieu pour lui.

- C'est mon père. » Répondit simplement Angelica en s'efforçant de faire taire ses remords.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Jack soupira et jeta un regard de biais à Elizabeth. Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble et la dispute qui l'avait achevée, la jeune femme ne lui adressait plus la parole. Ce qui commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Sans compter que la réussite de son plan reposait sur la coopération, même inconsciente, de la jeune femme. Aussi, s'approcha-t-il d'elle.

« Je crois que nous devrions parler. »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard hostile et ne répondit pas.

« Elizabeth, mes mots, ont sans doute dépassé ma pensée et je, commença le pirate.

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout. » L'interrompit Elizabeth.

Soulagé de la voir enfin lui répondre, Jack soupira.

« Sans doute que non mais

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Jack ? Pour vous venger ? Vous ne me pardonnerez jamais n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, Jack ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

« Ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous m'avez fait. »

Elizabeth, se tourna enfin vers lui et il nota qu'elle avait l'air bouleversée.

« Alors pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-elle. Vous savez que je ne peux pas, je suis mariée et j'aime Will.

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé en mariage, s'insurgea Jack qui recula instinctivement. Vous étiez seule, j'étais seul, vous et moi étions seuls et

- Et ?

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Lizzie vous paraissiez en avoir envie ce qui est bien naturel attendu que je suis le Capi

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter ! » Pesta Elizabeth.

Cette fois le pirate ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je suis un pirate et un pirate ne laisse pas passer une si belle occasion. »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et Jack nota le trouble dans son regard. Séducteur, il s'approcha d'elle.

« En fait ce qui vous gêne ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait, mais ce que vous ressentez.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix pédante.

- Vous en avez encore envie Lizzie avouez le.

- Vous vous trompez. J'aime Will.

- Mais Will est loin et je suis là. »

Elizabeth, furieuse, se tourna vers lui.

« Vous n'avez donc aucun sens moral ou de la décence ?

- Aucun. Confirma Jack avec un sourire moqueur. Si nous allions poursuivre cette conversation dans ma cabine ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête, agacée, plus contre elle-même que contre le pirate.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'aimez que vous-même. » Lui renvoya-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Jack la suivit des yeux et pendant une fraction de seconde le visage d'Angelica flotta dans son esprit.

« Vous vous trompez. » Murmura-t-il.

**()()**

Jack était attablé devant une bouteille de rhum à demi vide lorsqu'Elizabeth pénétra dans sa cabine. Surpris, le pirate leva les yeux et elle détourna les siens, la mine gênée.

« Je suis venue m'excuser. Vous aviez raison Jack, vous ne méritiez pas que, que je vous traite ainsi. Je, nous, vous devons beaucoup. J'ai été injuste, surtout après ce que je vous ai fait. »

Jack la fixa d'un air aviné.

« Poursuivez. »

Elizabeth se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« J'aime Will.

- Je crois que j'avais compris. » Siffla Jack.

Elizabeth hésita longtemps puis releva le visage vers lui.

« Mais vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort… Je, vous, » balbutia-t-elle.

Le cœur de Jack accéléra et il se leva pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Je ?

- Vous m'attirez. » Lâcha Elizabeth d'une voix honteuse.

La bouche sèche, le pirate la fixa. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux preuve, s'il en avait besoin, de ce que lui coutait cet aveu. En cet instant, elle lui parut plus fragile que jamais et il se pencha sur elle.

« Trésor, je vous désire aussi, » souffla t'il.

Elizabeth leva un regard troublé sur lui.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous n'auriez pas réussi à me tuer, murmura t'il.

- Oh Jack, je l'ai fait pour de mauvaises raisons, je, j'avais peur, pour Will, pour moi… A cause de.

- Je sais, la coupa Jack. Deux gouttes d'eaux, vous vous souvenez ? »

Elizabeth sourit faiblement et elle lui tendit la main.

« Sommes-nous toujours amis ? »

Jack sourit avec amertume.

« Vous savez bien que oui trésor. » Répondit-il en dédaignant sa main.

Elizabeth soupira, soulagée et il se tourna vers elle.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter là mais il en était incapable. Continuer dans cette voie avec Elizabeth Swann, pardon Turner, était une mauvaise idée et à plus d'un titre. Mais, elle était là, ils étaient seuls… Angelica ne lui adresserait probablement plus la parole malgré ses efforts pour la sauver et Will croupissait dans une bouteille. Et puis, il méritait bien une petite récompense. Jack se pencha sur la bouteille et servit deux verres.

« Trinquons à notre amitié retrouvée ma colombe. »

Elizabeth sourit et accepta le verre.

**()()**

Détendue, Elizabeth reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack qui sourit. Ils étaient tous deux assis à même le sol de la cabine et bavardaient depuis des heures. Aucun des deux n'avait eu le cœur d'aborder les sujets douloureux comme celui des raisons de la présence d'Elizabeth à bord. Elle évitait de lui parler de Will, comme il le faisait avec Blackbeard. Après tout, elle découvrirait bien assez tôt son ignoble ascendance.

« Jack, ça fait tellement de bien. Sourit Elizabeth.

- Quoi donc ?

- De rire à nouveau, » murmura la jeune femme.

Jack la regarda et se leva avec difficultés. Là, il lissa ses moustaches d'un air séducteur et elle rit de plus belle.

« Venez danser, vous adorez danser je le sais.

- Ici ? Mais il n'y a pas assez de place, protesta à demi Elizabeth.

- Il y en a bien assez, » rétorqua Jack en la forçant à se lever.

Elizabeth rit de nouveau et il l'attira contre lui. Sa main se posa dans le creux des hanches de la jeune femme et il plaqua son corps contre le sien. Imperceptiblement, l'ambiance changea.

« Jack, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. » Murmura Elizabeth.

Le pirate la fit tourner.

« Pourquoi donc ? Vous avez peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister ?

- Jack, nous en avons déjà parlé, commença Elizabeth sans toutefois se dégager de son étreinte.

- Dans ce cas inutile de parler, dansons. » Murmura Jack.

La jeune femme retint son souffle, sous le charme de ses prunelles sombres alors qu'elle redécouvrait le plaisir d'être séduite. Elle avait beau savoir que cela ne la mènerait à rien d'autres qu'à des regrets, elle ne se sentait pas en mesure de lutter. Elle était jeune, elle était seule, et en dépit des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Will, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver du plaisir dans la danse et la compagnie de Jack. Elizabeth se jura de ne pas laisser les choses déraper une fois de plus, après tout une fois était plus que suffisante et se laissa porter par les bras de Jack.

Le pirate sourit à la vue de ses yeux brillants. Elle était réellement jolie. Et plus que tout, elle était enfin dans ses bras à nouveau.

« Le grand final. » Déclama-t-il d'une voix théâtrale.

Elizabeth sourit tandis qu'il la basculait dans ses bras. Jack se pencha sur elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« A moins que vous ne souhaitiez continuer. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elizabeth le fixa. Il était proche, trop proche.

« Je crains de ne pouvoir me relever, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne parlais pas de danse, » murmura Jack.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il se pencha sur elle.

« Lizzie, dites-moi non et je partirais…Mentit il, sûr du désir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer, souffla-t-elle.

- Et recommencer ? » La tenta Jack.

Elizabeth ferma à demi les yeux et répondit d'une voix altérée.

« Jack c'est de la folie.

- Quelquefois, la folie est préférable à la raison, c'est le cas la plupart du temps.

- Oh Jack, » rit Elizabeth.

Le pirate la fixa, l'air sérieux et le rire de la jeune femme mourut dans sa gorge.

« Soyez folle, » souffla Jack en effleurant ses lèvres.

Elizabeth déglutit et sa main se crispa dans celle de Jack.

« J'ai encore envie de savoir ce que ça fait, » marmonna Jack avant prendre ses lèvres.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'affola et elle écarta les lèvres sous sa douce pression, leurs langues se rejoignirent et le désir qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir toute la soirée se libéra. Elle étreignit les épaules de Jack et son geste les fit basculer sur le sol de la cabine.

« Lizzie, murmura Jack.

- Tais-toi, souffla Elizabeth. J'ai envie d'être folle. Une seule nuit… avant de »

La bouche de Jack s'écrasa sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et Elizabeth gémit alors que les mains du pirate caressaient son corps affamé.

_**Isla Guarda**_

Barbossa jeta un regard dégouté sur le paysage qui les entourait. La végétation, gorgée d'humidité, répandait une odeur de moisi quasi étouffante, qui ajoutait encore à sa frustration d'avoir vu son petit aparté avec Héléna interrompu. Il jeta un regard vers cette dernière et grimaça. Héléna l'intriguait. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, sans mauvais jeu de mots, avec la jeune femme. En vérité, Héléna ou Rosa était tout ce qu'il attendait de la part d'un pirate. Suffisamment menteuse pour tromper son monde avec un gout prononcé pour le sang ainsi qu'il avait pu s'en rendre compte. Sans compter sur sa beauté si on faisait abstraction du trident qui défigurait son dos.

Domez coula un regard hostile en direction de Barbossa et se pencha sur son capitaine.

« Il mijote quelque chose.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Héléna d'un ton faussement décontracté.

- Vous le savez très bien ! Pesta Domez. Je déteste la manière dont il vous regarde. »

Héléna haussa le sourcil et se tourna vers Barbossa, qui, effectivement la dévisageait.

« Un problème ?

- Non, aucun hormis que je me demande ce que nous sommes venus faire dans cet endroit ! »

Héléna sourit et se pencha pour ramasser avec précaution une grenouille qui coassa en guise de protestation.

« Savez-vous que la peau de cette espèce est un poison des plus fulgurants ? » Demanda-t-elle en exhibant la bestiole au bout d'une pince.

Barbossa haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous intéresse.

- En enduire votre lame avant d'affronter Blackbeard vous donnerait un sérieux avantage. »

Cette fois le pirate ne put retenir un sourire. Décidément, il aimait le style de la pirate. Il était aussi retors que le sien.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et s'étira contre le corps de Jack. La nuit dernière avait été riche de plaisir et de découvertes. Elle rougit à cette pensée et s'écarta de Jack. Immédiatement, le remord l'envahit. Comment avait-elle pu succomber à nouveau aux avances du pirate ? Ses yeux suivirent malgré elle les contours du visage de son amant endormi et elle soupira alors que la réponse éclatait. Elle aimait Jack. Pas comme Will bien sûr, mais elle l'aimait à sa façon. Jack ne promettait rien et il ne demandait rien non plus. Dans ses bras elle oubliait sa charge, le cœur sur lequel elle devait veiller, la malédiction qui avait suivi son mariage.

Elizabeth grimaça, honteuse de nourrir de telles pensées. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Will s'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Son visage s'adoucit alors qu'elle se rappelait les caresses tendres et hésitantes de son époux. Des caresses qui n'avaient rien de commun avec la fièvre que Jack lui transmettait. Une fièvre qu'elle se devait d'oublier. Une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu la liberté de Will, elle reprendrait sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée. Elizabeth ne put retenir un soupir à la pensée de l'attente quasi insurmontable qui l'attendait.

Jack ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« J'aime cette nuit. » Grogna-t-il.

Elizabeth le fixa et répondit d'une voix anxieuse.

« Jack, cela ne change rien à

- Plus tard ma colombe, souffla Jack en l'enlaçant.

- Mais Jack » Protesta Elizabeth.

Le pirate la fixa.

« Je vais faire ce que j'ai promis Lizzie, je vais vous aider à libérer Will. Et vous allez rencontrer votre, Blackbeard, se reprit il, peu désireux de gâcher le moment par des révélations. Mais j'ai d'autres choses en tête pour le moment et elles n'incluent pas la discussion, sauf si vous voulez me suggérer des choses. »

Elizabeth hésita et Jack se pencha sur elle.

« Tourner le dos trop vite à la folie n'est pas une bonne chose mon ange. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme sourit et laissa le pirate embrasser ses lèvres. Après tout, il avait raison, il serait bien temps d'être raisonnable plus tard…

_**Monastère de San Magdalena**_

Le visage à demi dissimulé sous un voile monacal, Angélica pénétra dans l'enceinte sacrée. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se mêler à la foule des religieuses venues s'incliner devant les saintes reliques. Son regard glissa sur les gardes et elle détourna le visage à la vue des cilices qu'ils portaient. Elle détestait ces objets barbares. Depuis quand le Seigneur avait-il besoin que Ses pénitents souffrent autant ?

« Suivez-moi, et inclinez-vous devant les Saintes Coupes. » Déclara un religieux d'une voix douce.

Angelica le suivit et retint un hoquet en comprenant que les calices étaient en fait les coupes qui avaient prétendument recueilli le sang du Christ. Ce qu'elle avait toujours connu sous le nom de Saint Graal…. Et c'était ça qu'elle devait dérober. Pour sauver son père.


	14. Retrouvailles familiales

_**Coucou à tous, comme toujours, merci à BlackHeart et à Holly Sparrow pour leurs reviews :) **_

_**BlackHeart :héhé mais je suis imprévisible que veux tu et puis je souhaitais aussi changer d'OST, du coup Angie aura son petit moment de gloire…. Ou pas**_

_**Holly : lol j'étais certaine que les retrouvailles de Jack & Liz te plairaient, là bah effectivement Angie revient dans le jeu mdrrr. Pour le Barbhéléna tant mieux… il est prévu que vous en bouffiez **_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre cette fois centré sur les Teach, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 13**

_**Monastère de San Magdalena**_

Les yeux rivés sur les coupes d'or aux reflets vert d'eau, Angelica s'inclina respectueusement et traça machinalement le signe de croix sur son front en sueur. L'ampleur de la tâche demandée par son père lui donnait le vertige. Comment pourrait-elle dérober de Saintes Reliques ? Les plus Saintes si l'on en croyait les écrits de la Bible qu'elle avait passé une partie de son enfance à étudier. La réponse était simple, elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais si elle renonçait, son père mourrait et cela… Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Troublée, indécise, Angelica resta agenouillée devant les Reliques. Elle hésitait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas le pas de l'évêque qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Vous semblez perdue mon enfant. » Murmura-t-il avec bonté.

Angelica frissonna et leva un regard indécis sur lui.

« Je le suis Monseigneur. » Répondit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser son anneau ainsi qu'elle en avait eu l'habitude.

L'évêque la considéra avec un sourire doux et l'aida à se relever.

« Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous aider à retrouver la voie que Notre Seigneur a tracée pour vous. »

Angelica se laissa entrainer un peu à l'écart tandis que la foule des fidèles continuait à se presser devant les calices. Sa conscience la tourmentait trop pour qu'elle puisse renoncer à un espoir de rédemption.

**()()**

Angelica parlait à l'évêque depuis des heures, évitant toutefois le sujet de sa venue lorsque la furie commença.

Un hurlement brisa le silence des lieux saints, rapidement suivi par un autre et la jeune femme suivit l'évêque jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche.

« Seigneur ayez pitié de nous. » Murmura le religieux en se signant à la hâte.

Tétanisée Angelica ne répondit pas. Dévastée, elle regardait les zombies de son père massacrer les fidèles venus prier les reliques. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux à la vue d'une femme coupée en deux à quelques mètres d'eux et elle détourna le regard. Mal lui en prit. Elle aperçut alors le corps d'une jeune dévote allongée sur le sol, la robe remontée jusqu'à la taille.

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle.

Les lourdes portes du sanctuaire furent agitées de soubresauts et Angelica blêmit. Un air d'urgence sur le visage, l'évêque se tourna vers elle.

« Notre Seigneur ne parviendra pas très longtemps à retenir ces démons. Mon enfant, prend les reliques et sauve-les. Il y a un passage, derrière l'autel. Emmène-les au monastère de San Angelo, ils sauront quoi faire. »

Angelica blêmit un peu plus.

« Mais et vous ?

- Je suis vieux et sans force ma fille. Soupira l'évêque. Toi tu es jeune et tes jambes sauront te porter. Je les retiendrai, si Dieu m'en prête la force. »

Médusée, Angelica le laissa lui mettre les calices qu'elle était venue voler dans les mains.

« Va mon enfant, c'est Dieu qui t'envoie. » La bénit le prêtre dans un sanglot.

Angelica retint les siens alors qu'elle songeait qu'en fait de Dieu, c'était plutôt au démon qu'elle devait sa présence fort opportune en ces lieux. Pourtant, elle serra les précieux calices contre elle et s'élança dans le passage dérobé. Ce faisant, elle se jura de ramener les reliques une fois son père sauvé…

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Accoudée au bastingage, Elizabeth Turner regardait l'horizon sans le voir. Ses yeux cernés lourds du plaisir pris la nuit précédente, la jeune femme soupira. Cela allait faire une semaine qu'elle avait quitté la sécurité relative de Shipwreck Cove et que sa vie s'était vue bouleversée. A cause de Jack.

Chaque fois qu'elle était seule, le remord lui tordait le cœur et lui montrait l'étendue de sa trahison envers Will, pourtant elle ne trouvait pas la force de repousser Jack. Le pirate était charmeur, amusant, agréable... Toutes ces choses dont l'absence de Will la privait et qu'elle aspirait tellement à retrouver. Les nuits auprès de Jack étaient délicieuses, passionnées, fougueuses. Elle rougit à cette pensée et une fois de plus les remords lui transpercèrent le cœur. Deux jours, il n'avait fallu que deux jours à Jack pour ébranler ses certitudes et la séduire. Une grimace lui échappa tandis que le pirate venait la rejoindre.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il familièrement.

Elizabeth sursauta devant cette preuve d'une intimité qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoir avec le pirate, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait dû la désirer.

« Quand arrivera-t-on ? » Lui répondit-elle.

Jack se crispa très légèrement et la contempla.

« Lizzie, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

Elizabeth se raidit et se tourna vers lui.

« La folie ne justifie pas tout Jack. »

A son tour, le pirate se raidit et son sourire s'effaça.

« J'aime Will, la seule chose qui m'a fait vous suivre est votre promesse de m'aider à le libérer. Se força à dire Elizabeth.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? » Susurra le pirate en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme s'écarta.

« Ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière

- Et la nuit d'avant, sourit le pirate.

- Ne doit jamais arriver à nouveau. Poursuivit Elizabeth. J'aime Will. Et, je regrette de l'avoir trahi.

- Je croyais que vous ne regrettiez jamais rien ?

- Et bien vous vous êtes trompé. » Rétorqua Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner à grands pas du pirate et de la tentation qu'il représentait.

Jack se tourna vers le zombie le plus proche.

« Elle m'adore. » Pavoisa-t-il.

Un regard féroce lui répondit et le pirate jugea plus sage de battre en retraite.

**()()**

Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas réapparu lorsque Jack vit se profiler à l'horizon le pavillon qu'il redoutait à présent plus que le Kraken.

« Bugger, déjà…. » Marmonna t'il.

Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire si vite. Chaque soir, il s'était promis de parler à Elizabeth de ce qui l'attendait sans toutefois réussir à trouver les mots, noyé sous le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Chaque soir il avait repoussé l'échéance pour succomber à l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, se promettant de lui parler le lendemain. Seulement il ne l'avait pas fait. Et à présent le Queen Anne'S était devant lui avec, à son bord, Blackbeard et Angelica…

Alertée par les mouvements du navire, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

« C'est lui ? L'homme qui retient Will. » Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix, saisie par l'apparence sinistre du navire.

Jack soupira.

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement d'une voix funèbre.

Il entendit Elizabeth avaler brutalement sa salive tandis que les zombies les encerclaient.

« Blackbeard vous attend. » Déclara leur chef d'une voix laborieuse.

Jack grimaça tandis qu'Elizabeth se dirigeait vers la chaloupe que les hommes avaient préparée.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Un sourire satisfait échappa à Teach à la vue du Black Pearl.

« Moins bête que je ne le pensais Sparrow, murmura t'il. Voyons voir quel genre d'idiote tu me ramènes. »

Blackbeard se recula dans l'ombre tandis qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds apparaissait, suivie de près par Sparrow.

Elizabeth embrassa le pont d'un regard et retint son souffle à la vue du corps battu par les éléments de Philip. La jeune femme avança instinctivement dans sa direction sous les yeux curieux de l'équipage et Philip remua légèrement.

« Mais cet homme est encore en vie ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

Sans réfléchir, elle avança vers lui et trancha ses liens d'un coup d'épée, attirant un glapissement d'effroi chez Jack.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il, paniqué.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui.

« Cet homme souffre, quoiqu'il ait fait, cela ne justifie pas un tel traitement ! »

Jack gémit tandis qu'elle se penchait sur Philip.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Philip cligna des yeux et découvrit sa blondeur angélique tandis qu'elle lui tendait la main.

« Vous êtes bonne, » coassa t'il sans réfléchir.

Un sourire lui répondit tandis que Blackbeard, ulcéré par un tel manque de respect, sortait de l'ombre.

« Bugger ! » S'exclama Jack avant de se précipiter vers le pirate.

Elizabeth releva les yeux et croisa le regard froid de Teach.

« Elle savait pas Mr Barbe, elle est impulsive et je, commença Jack.

- Tais-toi. Gronda Teach.

- Oui, » couina Jack tandis que le pirate avançait droit vers Elizabeth.

Trop révoltée par le traitement qu'il avait réservé à l'inconnu qui lui rappelait un peu Will, Elizabeth ne broncha pas.

Un éclat fugace illumina le regard de Blackbeard alors qu'il la détaillait. Celle-ci ne tremblait pas, une rareté pour lui qui était habitué à ce que son nom seul insuffle la terreur.

« Toi. Qui t'a autorisé à libérer cet homme ?

- Personne.

- Alors de quel droit l'as-tu fait ? » Demanda Teach, surpris par son assurance.

Elizabeth dédaigna les gestes d'avertissement de Jack et haussa les épaules.

« Je suis Roi. Je fais ce que je veux. Et je suis venue vous demander de libérer mon époux, le capitaine Turner.

- Oh c'est pas vrai… » Souffla Jack, anéanti.

Un long silence plana sur le pont. Les hommes échangèrent des coups d'œil, inquiets de l'audace de l'inconnue qui osait braver ainsi la colère de leur capitaine. Blackbeard s'avança vers elle.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Oui vous êtes un pirate, répondit Elizabeth sur le ton d'une évidence.

- Bugger mais elle cherche à se faire tuer, » pesta Jack tout en cherchant de quoi contrer une attaque de Teach.

Ce dernier la fixa et finit par éclater de rire à la grande surprise de ses hommes.

« Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, j'aime ça. Messieurs, faites bon accueil à ma fille, Elizabeth. »

Jack blêmit tandis que la jeune femme se troublait.

« Votre… quoi ? »

Blackbeard plongea son regard bleu dans le sien et une lueur cruelle illumina son regard.

« Ma fille. Sparrow ne t'a rien dit, voilà qui est curieux. »

Bouleversée, Elizabeth se tourna vers le pirate tandis que les hommes hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir.

« Jack ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps. » Souffla piteusement le pirate.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, incrédule, tandis que Philip se signait à la hâte.

Blackbeard intercepta son geste et se tourna vers le zombie le plus proche.

« Attache moi ça. »

Elizabeth sursauta et s'interposa sans réfléchir.

« Surement pas. »

Son regard croisa celui de Teach et le pirate sourit lentement.

« Soit… Considère ça comme un présent pour nos retrouvailles. Maintenant suis moi. » Ordonna t'il.

Elizabeth lança un regard rempli de rancune à Jack et lui emboita le pas.

**()()**

Blackbeard claqua la porte au nez de Jack et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Jack vous a raconté mais je ne suis pas votre fille. » Cracha la jeune femme, ulcérée.

Le pirate la considéra et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres devant son air entêté.

« Oh si tu l'es. Maintenant que je te vois enfin, je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet. »

Elizabeth se troubla un peu plus.

« Je suis la fille du Gouverneur Swann. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non tu es la fille de sa femme et d'un pirate. Ma fille. »

Elizabeth secoua à nouveau la tête à mesure que des bribes de son enfance lui revenaient en mémoire. Les remarques des amis de son père qui trouvaient qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas et que le bon gouverneur balayait d'un geste. Leurs caractères si différents, l'intérêt qui l'avait poussée dès son plus jeune âge à dévorer tout ce qui traitait de piraterie, jusqu'à en devenir une à son tour.

Blackbeard l'observa tandis qu'elle réfléchissait et sourit avec satisfaction. Cette fille-là était prometteuse, il était heureux de ne pas avoir connu son existence avant, la tuer aurait été une erreur. Finalement Elizabeth le fixa.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- J'ai défloré ta mère. Elle était grosse à son mariage. »

Elizabeth frémit. Elle était née six mois après le mariage de ses parents. Son père avait toujours prétendu que c'était à cause des mêmes complications que celles qui avaient tuées sa mère mais les propos de Blackbeard lui donnaient à présent un éclairage différent, beaucoup plus sombre.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

- Te connaitre.

- Il suffisait de le dire, il était inutile de faire du mal à mon mari pour ça ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

Blackbeard maitrisa sa déception en découvrant qu'Elizabeth était aussi bêtement sentimentale qu'Angelica.

« Une erreur de parcours.

- Dans ce cas libérez-le ! »

Blackbeard renâcla.

« Il me semble t'avoir déjà fait cadeau de la vie de ce curé duquel tu sembles t'être entichée. »

Elizabeth le gratifia d'un regard mauvais.

« Et moi il me semble que vous attendez quelque chose de moi. Or, je ne ferais rien pour vous tant que vous n'aurez pas rempli cette condition. »

Estomaqué, Blackbeard la fixa.

« Tu es déconcertante…

- Et vous inhumain ! »

Avec un soupir feint, Blackbeard la fixa.

« Soit, je ne peux rien te refuser, pas maintenant alors que je suis sur le déclin. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait escompté, Elizabeth ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

« Où est-il ? »

Avec un nouveau soupir, Blackbeard la guida jusqu'au coffre où il gardait ses prises.

Un cri échappa à Elizabeth à la vue de la bouteille qui contenait le Hollandais Volant et elle s'en empara.

« Will ! Oh non, qu'est-ce que type a fait de toi ? »

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Will releva les yeux et un gémissement lui échappa en reconnaissant Elizabeth. Le jeune homme tendit les mains vers elle.

« Elizabeth ! »

Derrière elle, il vit le visage du monstre qu'il avait déjà vu se profiler et paniqua.

« Non ! Éloigne-toi de lui, ELIZABETH ! »

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme à la vue de son mari et elle caressa le verre de la bouteille.

« Will. » Souffla-t-elle.

Derrière elle, Blackbeard l'observait et elle se retourna.

« Sortez-le de là. »

Le pirate maitrisa son sourire. Sparrow n'avait réellement pas menti, c'était surprenant mais elle semblait bel et bien prête à tout pour assurer la sécurité de la chose bondissante de la bouteille.

Il poussa un soupir exagérément long.

« Je le ferais à une condition. »

Le regard d'Elizabeth se chargea d'orage et elle lui répondit.

« Laquelle ? »

Blackbeard prit l'air le plus vulnérable qu'il put et écarta les bras.

« Laisse-moi une chance de te connaitre. Je mène une expédition pour la Fontaine de Jouvence. C'est ma seule chance de rester en vie, j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés, au cas où… »

Elizabeth se troubla et toutes ses préventions vacillèrent.

« Au cas où ? »

Blackbeard, secrètement ravi, soupira.

« Il existe une prédiction. Elle ne me laisse plus que quelques mois à vivre. Et alors que je me sens sur le déclin, j'aimerais connaitre mes enfants… Accorde moi cette faveur Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme vacilla et songea à son père, le Gouverneur. Lorsqu'il était mort, elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés, elle le regrettait encore.

« D'accord, je vous accompagnerai, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, incertaine.

- Merci mon enfant, c'est tout ce que j'espérais de toi. » Répondit Blackbeard d'une voix affable.

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire incertain et il s'empara de la bouteille.

« Suis-moi. »

**()()**

Jack ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant Elizabeth ressortir de la cabine de Blackbeard.

« Lizzie, je

- Pas maintenant Jack. » Le rabroua la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

Sans lui accorder un regard, elle suivit Blackbeard tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouteille. Là, il marmonna quelques mots…

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Le souffle manqua à Will alors qu'il lui semblait être aspiré une fois de plus. Le jeune homme s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au premier cordage venu alors que le Hollandais Volant était projeté dans les airs et volait pour la première fois de sa longue existence.

Le navire retomba sans douceur sur les flots et Will s'écrasa sur le pont.

A demi sonné, le jeune homme sentit les embruns sur son visage et se releva, animé par l'espoir de voir Elizabeth à nouveau. Il se hissa jusqu'au bastingage et la chercha du regard.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Le visage métamorphosé par la joie, Elizabeth agrippa le bastingage de toutes ses forces et chercha la silhouette de Will du regard. Le jeune homme apparut et elle sourit.

« Will ! Je suis là ! Will ! »

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Will tendit la main vers elle et frémit à la vue de l'ombre que la silhouette de Blackbeard projetait sur elle.

« Elizabeth ! Eloigne toi, va-t'en ! » Hurla-t-il pour la mettre en garde.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Elizabeth sourit largement.

« Je suis là, Will ! Je suis là ! »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en ajouter plus, un éclair vert creva l'horizon. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, le Hollandais Volant avait fait de même.

« Will…. » Souffla Elizabeth d'une voix chargée de tristesse.

Blackbeard contempla le miracle, visiblement intéressé tandis que Jack s'approchait de la jeune femme.

« Lizzie, je suis désolé, vous saviez que

- Et vous ! Que saviez-vous ? » Ragea la jeune femme.

Jack grimaça.

« Lizzie trésor

- Pas de Lizzie trésor, pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ! J'avais confiance en vous Jack, ajouta t'elle d'une voix blessée.

- J'ai pas menti ! S'insurgea le pirate. J'ai dit qu'il voulait vous voir et qu'il libérerait William, ce qu'il a fait. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Vous saviez. Vous saviez qui il était et vous ne me l'avez pas dit. »

Jack baissa les yeux.

« Elizabeth, ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire.

- Non, c'était à un ami de le faire. » Rétorqua Elizabeth avant de lui tourner le dos.

Sous le regard surpris de Blackbeard, Jack tendit la main vers la jeune femme avant de la laisser retomber, blessé par sa rebuffade qu'il savait méritée. Alors qu'Elizabeth s'éloignait, Blackbeard s'approcha du pirate.

« Pas de révélations imprévues Sparrow ou alors tu pourrais bien ne pas être le seul à en payer les conséquences. » Murmura-t-il.

Jack releva les yeux sur l'autre.

« A quoi bon, elle ne me croira plus désormais. » répondit-il d'un ton las.

Blackbeard le regarda.

« Je suis perplexe Sparrow, pourquoi me l'avoir offerte alors que rien ne t'y obligeais. »

Jack posa un regard sur Elizabeth qui fixait le point où Will avait disparu.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il avec amertume.

_**Chaloupe**_

Prostrée dans un coin de la barque, Angelica serrait les calices contre elle. Plus son embarcation approchait de leur but, plus son malaise grandissait. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier les visages des croyants massacrés. Pas plus que la ferveur de l'évêque qui lui avait confié les reliques. Celles-ci semblaient peser des tonnes entre ses mains. Angelica baissa les yeux sur elles et l'espace d'une seconde, elle les vit remplies de sang avant que l'illusion s'estompe.

« Le Capitaine sera content. » Pavoisa un des zombies.

Angelica frissonna.

« N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen ? Pourquoi les avoir massacrés ? C'était inutile, j'aurais pu m'emparer des calices sans cela. Se persuada-t-elle. Avec un peu plus de temps…

- Le Capitaine n'a pas le temps. » Rétorqua le zombie.

Angélica soupira douloureusement. Bien sûr, il avait raison, le temps de son père était compté…

Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant c'était bien ça. Le Black Pearl était amarré aux côtés du Queen Anne ! Son cœur fit un bond à la pensée de Jack et elle se tourna vers les zombies, fébrile.

« Ramez ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Ordonna t'elle en serrant les calices, ses remords envolés à l'idée de retrouver bientôt Jack.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Philip s'approcha en clopinant de sa sauveuse.

« Je ne vous ai pas remerciée, déclara t'il. Sans vous je serais toujours attaché à ce mat.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Elizabeth, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'horizon où avait disparu Will.

- Si, au contraire, vous êtes la seule à avoir osé le braver. »

Cette fois Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et le cœur de Philip manqua un battement. Un rayon de soleil couchant illuminait son visage et auréolait ses cheveux blonds, la faisant plus que jamais ressembler à un ange.

« Je m'appelle Philip. Philip Swift. »

L'ange sourit.

« Elizabeth, Elizabeth Turner puisqu'il apparait que je ne peux plus porter le nom de mon père. » Se présenta-t-elle.

Philip perçut sa douleur et examina son visage.

« Qu'était ce miracle ? L'éclair vert ? »

Une expression amère traversa le visage d'Elizabeth.

« Vous ne savez pas ? Pourtant tous les marins savent.

- Je ne suis pas un marin, je suis un missionnaire de Dieu, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaché. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

« L'éclair vert signifie qu'une brèche est ouverte entre nos deux mondes.

- Et qu'une âme revient à la vie, » compléta Gibbs.

Ignorant Philip, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Oh Mr Gibbs… »

Leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par un cri de joie.

« Jack ! »

Elizabeth se retourna en direction de la voix et vit une jeune femme brune enlacer Jack avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. La bouche sèche et un peu choquée, Elizabeth se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Qui est ce ?

- Angelica… » Répondit le second d'une voix sombre.

Elizabeth fixa la jeune femme, celle-ci étreignit Jack.

« Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas. » Murmura-t-elle.

Jack lui sourit et la serra contre lui, humant son parfum.

« On dirait que je suis pardonné.

- Mille fois, » sourit Angelica.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau puis Angelica aperçut Elizabeth.

« Qui est ce ? »

Jack se crispa.

« Oh elle… Et bien selon toute évidence c'est ta sœur, demi-sœur. » S'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Angelica se dégagea de son étreinte tandis qu'Elizabeth qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation s'approchait.

« Ma quoi ? Relevèrent les deux femmes au même moment.

- Bugger… » Marmonna Jack.


	15. L'île aux grenouilles

_**Coucou à tous, comme toujours, merci aux revieweuses Holly & BlackHeart**_

_**BlackHeart : Lol Jack aussi a du mal à y croire mais je te rassure il va s'y faire : )**_

_**Holly : Angelica est tiraillée que veux tu …Pour le coup Elizabeth a eu raison, Blackbeard a tellement l'habitude qu'on le craigne que du coup, il accroche **_

_**Voici donc la suite avec le retour d'Héléna ( lol avant que BlackHeart ne m'égorge ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…. Et juste, vous n'en êtes qu'au début de la fic ( oui je viens de revoir mon plan à la hausse* désespérée* histoire de bien creuser TOUS les personnages) En attendant, bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 14**

_**Isla Guarda**_

Hector lança un regard dégouté en direction de la grenouille dont Héléna, la main gantée s'emparait. C'était au moins la dixième depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'île et le pirate commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter les coassements des bestioles.

« Dites-moi Héléna, vous comptez attraper combien de ces animaux ? » Lui demanda-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

La jeune femme, concentrée, répondit sans le regarder.

« Autant que je le jugerai nécessaire.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Héléna ne répondit pas et Domez souleva le bocal qu'il transportait avec précaution.

« Quand il sera plein, » renseigna t'il Barbossa avec un sourire mauvais.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce bocal est trop gros, il n'est pas rempli de moitié !

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour nous aider, » lui rétorqua sèchement Héléna.

Une main sur sa jambe de bois que l'humidité mettait à rude épreuve, Barbossa grommela.

« Les Seigneurs de la Piraterie ne sont pas là pour chasser des grenouilles mais pour aborder des navires ! »

Cette fois, Héléna se redressa et s'approcha de lui, son long manteau sombre drapé autour de son corps mince.

« Pour aborder un navire il faut soit même posséder un navire Seigneur Barbossa. Or, vous n'en avez pas, ou plutôt, vous n'en avez plus. Est-il réellement nécessaire de vous rappeler une fois de plus pourquoi ? »

Barbossa s'empourpra de rage.

« Non Héléna, ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais je trouve inutile de m'embarrasser d'autant de grenouilles, poison ou pas, je tuerais Blackbeard. Pavoisa-t-il. Je suggère donc que nous mettions les voiles. »

Les yeux d'Héléna se firent de glace.

« Je préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

- Je croyais que votre prophétie était formelle ! S'énerva Barbossa. Et du reste si elle ne l'était pas, je pense avoir suffisamment d'adresse et d'expérience pour venir à bout de Blackbeard sans aucune aide batracienne. »

Héléna cligna des yeux et Barbossa se pencha sur elle.

« Ca veut dire grenouillesque, Héléna. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton suave.

- J'avais compris, rétorqua la jeune femme. Cependant je ne peux accéder à votre requête. Les prophéties ne sont que des prophéties… Si Blackbeard pensait ne pas pouvoir y échapper, il ne ferait pas voile vers la Fontaine.

- Mais ne fait-il pas route vers la Fontaine en raison de la prophétie ? S'étonna Barbossa.

- Si, voilà pourquoi il nous faut nous efforcer de prévoir l'imprévisible. » Répondit Héléna.

Barbossa passa la main sur son front, pour un peu il en aurait attrapé la migraine. Héléna parlait comme Sparrow maintenant !

« Et qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez être imprévisible ? »

Le visage d'Héléna se remplit d'inconfort.

« Nous pourrions arriver trop tard, si Blackbeard réussissait à faire boire l'eau de l' Fontaine à Angelica avant que vous le tuiez cela le rendrait quasi invincible, seul le venin de cette grenouille pourrait en venir à bout.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi perdre du temps à chasser les grenouilles ! S'exclama Barbossa. Si vous redoutez tant de manquer le rendez-vous, allons immédiatement à la Fontaine ! Je le tuerai à son arrivée.

- Cela ne peut pas se passer ainsi, Blackbeard ne relâchera sa vigilance que lorsque qu'il se croira sauvé ou sur le point de l'être.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Je croyais que la prophétie était incertaine.

- Je le sais c'est tout. »

Barbossa soupira et regarda la jeune femme se pencher pour ramasser une nouvelle grenouille.

« Je doute que Sparrow la laisse boire l'eau avant de nous savoir à proximité. Releva Barbossa.

- Pourquoi ? Ironisa Héléna.

- C'est la femme de Séville, une femme qu'il a laissée tomber et qu'il n'a jamais complètement oubliée. » Expliqua Barbossa.

Héléna rit.

« Depuis quand jugez-vous Jack Sparrow digne de confiance ? Nous savons tous deux qu'entre sa vie et celle d'Angelica, Sparrow choisira la sienne. »

Barbossa se troubla.

« Certes…

- Dans ce cas, attrapez donc cette grosse grenouille à vos pieds, à elle seule elle en vaut deux. » Ordonna sèchement Héléna.

Barbossa se pencha, le visage fermé.

« Le Seigneur Barbossa, grand chasseur de grenouilles » Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Domez.

Un éclat meurtrier dans le regard, Barbossa se redressa et tira son sabre, immédiatement imité par Domez qui lâcha le bocal aux grenouilles. Ce dernier s'ouvrit tandis que les lames des deux hommes se croisaient avec violence.

« Personne ne m'insulte ! » Ragea Barbossa.

Héléna retint prestement le bras de Domez.

« Cessez immédiatement ! Vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux ! » Pesta-t-elle alors que les grenouilles s'éparpillaient en tous sens.

Barbossa lança un regard haineux vers Domez que ce dernier lui rendit.

« Allez ! » Ordonna Héléna.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'Angelica, encore sous le choc de ce que Jack venait de lui révéler.

« Ma quoi ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Blackbeard choisit cet instant pour apparaitre et s'adressa à Angelica.

« As-tu ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Oui Père, répondit la jeune femme, le visage tendu par le souvenir douloureux des circonstances de sa mission.

- Quel homme heureux d'avoir une fille telle que toi ! » Se réjouit Blackbeard.

Sans quitter Elizabeth des yeux, Angelica répondit.

« Une seule fille… N'est-ce pas Père ? »

Blackbeard suivit son regard et un sourire cruel se forma brièvement sur ses lèvres en devinant la jalousie dans la voix d'Angelica.

« Je vois que Sparrow n'a une fois de plus pas manqué une occasion de se taire. Je te présente Elizabeth, ta sœur. Je l'ai engendrée quelques années après avoir engrossé ta mère. »

Angelica se troubla et Blackbeard ricana.

« Elizabeth, voici ta sœur, Angelica. Je suppose que Sparrow ne t'en a pas parlé non plus ? »

Elizabeth recula, bouleversée. Tout allait trop vite. Elle avait toujours cru être la fille du Gouverneur Swann et voilà que l'homme que toute la Confrérie recherchait, celui qui avait capturé Will et amputé Barbossa était son père ! Plus déstabilisant encore, elle se découvrait une sœur. Une sœur dont les relations avec Jack étaient de toute évidence plus qu'étroites. De tout ce qu'elle avait appris en quelques heures, c'était encore ce dernier point le plus choquant. Troublée, elle bégaya.

« Je, j'ai besoin d'être seule… »

Blackbeard rit intérieurement et lui désigna sa cabine.

« Va t'y reposer mon enfant, le Queen Anne est ta maison désormais. Considère-toi ici comme à bord de ton propre navire. » Déclara t'il sans faire mine de remarquer le hoquet d'indignation d'Angelica.

Sans plus y faire attention, Elizabeth se précipita dans la cabine, désireuse d'échapper à tout ce qui venait de bouleverser sa vie de manière inédite.

**()()**

Une fois Elizabeth partie, Angelica se tourna vers Blackbeard.

« Père, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas te causer de fausses joies mon enfant, après tout qui peut croire les sornettes de Sparrow ? J'attendais d'être certain d'avoir engendrer cet enfant. »

Angelica lança un regard rempli de rancœur en direction de Jack tandis que Blackbeard poursuivait.

« Bien entendu tu restes ma seconde. Je confierais un autre commandement à Elizabeth le moment venu et si elle s'en montre digne.

- Un autre commandement ? » Releva Angelica.

Amusé par l'antipathie qu'il sentait poindre entre les deux femmes, Blackbeard reprit.

« Il apparait que ta sœur a réussi par je ne sais quel tour de force à devenir Roi de la Confrérie des Pirates, cela signifie donc que l'un des Seigneurs lui a trouvé assez de qualités pour la mettre à leur tête. Qui serais-je pour remettre en question son jugement ? » Demanda Blackbeard avec une humilité feinte.

Angelica se troubla tandis que Jack reculait prudemment.

« Roi ? Elle ? Mais comment ? »

Blackbeard haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et soupira.

« Je l'ignore mon enfant, je n'assistais pas à ce Conseil, les pirates m'ont toujours dénié le droit de siéger à leurs côtés, en revanche peut être que Sparrow pourrait t'éclairer… »

Angelica se retourna vers Jack qui déglutit.

« Bugger… » Murmura le pirate.

_**Isla Guarda**_

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon tandis que Barbossa se laissait aller contre un tronc. Ils avaient chassé les grenouilles une journée durant. Le visage gris de fatigue, le pirate se tourna vers le bocal coassant. Il était presque plein à présent.

Héléna lui jeta à son tour un regard et hocha la tête.

« Je pense que cela suffira.

- Magnifique, » grommela Domez, las lui aussi de la chasse.

Barbossa ferma à demi les yeux, épuisé, et Héléna s'approcha de lui.

« Tout va bien ? Votre jambe vous fait mal ? » S'enquit elle avec une sollicitude empreinte de pitié qui hérissa le pirate.

Il releva le visage et lui fit face.

« Je réfléchissais ! Pourquoi ne pas intercepter le Queen Anne'S et les aborder. » Improvisa t'il désireux de cacher sa faiblesse à l'insupportable mégère.

Héléna le regarda avec cynisme.

« Je ne sais pas Hector, peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de me voir embouteiller ? Ou alors parce que le sabre magique de Blackbeard perd de sa puissance à terre. »

Barbossa hoqueta.

« Un sabre magique ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua Héléna.

- Et serait-ce trop demander de savoir en quoi sa magie consiste ? » Demanda Barbossa vaguement inquiet.

Héléna perçut son inquiétude et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Rien de bien exceptionnel Hector, il commande juste les navires qui sont suffisamment proches de lui. Et il permet à celui qui le tien d'être plus rapide à terre. »

Barbossa enregistra l'information.

« Un tel sabre doit être convoité…

- Personne d'autre que Blackbeard ne l'a jamais tenu. Et c'est ce sabre qu'il brandira contre vous à la Fontaine. »

Barbossa jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le bocal contenant les grenouilles.

« Oh et êtes-vous sure que

- Une fois le venin des grenouilles sur votre lame, il vous suffira d'égratigner Blackbeard pour le tuer. » Sourit Héléna, non dupe de son malaise.

Barbossa redressa les épaules et l'ignora. Tandis qu'il avançait vers la plage où ils avaient laissé leur chaloupe, Domez soupira.

« Vous parlez trop Héléna.

- Tout comme toi, rétorqua la jeune femme. Laisse-moi m'occuper de Barbossa à l'avenir. »

Domez grimaça sous la rebuffade et songea une fois de plus que Barbossa pourrait finalement se révéler encore plus nocif que le mal qu'il était censé tuer.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Angelica s'approcha de Jack, le visage tendu.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? »

Le pirate adressa un coup d'œil inquiet à Teach et balbutia.

« Trésor, je vais tout t'expliquer mais pas ici. »

Angelica se sentit flancher. C'était Jack après tout et il était revenu….

« Suis moi dans ma cabine. »

Le pirate s'empressa dans ses pas mais Teach le rappela.

« N'oublie pas nos accords Sparrow. »

Jack se retourna brièvement et croisa le regard effaré de Gibbs qui était inconscient des cordages qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de lui, prêts à l'étrangler.

« Je n'oublie rien l'ami. » Lança t'il à Teach.

Blackbeard sourit et les cordages retombèrent mollement sur le pont tandis que Gibbs, inconscient de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper, cherchait une bouteille de rhum.

**()()**

Une fois dans la cabine, Angelica se retourna, furieuse.

« Qui est cette fille ? »

Jack grimaça.

« Et bien trésor, comme ton père te l'a dit, c'est ta sœur, enfin demi sœur et elle

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Que fait-elle ici ? »

Mal à l'aise, Jack hésita. La première fois qu'il lui avait dévoilé les vrais projets de Blackbeard, Angelica ne l'avait pas cru et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle le fasse à présent.

« Ton père voulait la connaitre.

- Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle ! Et toi non plus ! Qui est cette fille ? »

Jack recula prudemment.

« Elizabeth est la fille du Gouverneur Swann, de Port Royal enfin était, est, plus ou moins…

- Jack… gronda Angelica.

- D'accord, ton père et moi nous avons parlé, de toi et de, bref j'ai peut être mentionné Elizabeth de manière évasive et totalement involontaire et il m'a demandé d'aller la chercher. »

Jack attendit l'explosion de rage d'un air résigné. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, Angelica se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage triste.

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'elle ? Est-ce que je ne lui suffis pas ? »

Le cœur serré, Jack ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer son plan mais Angelica poursuivit.

« Il la préfère déjà, je le vois bien. Il suffit de voir la manière dont il la regarde… Tout ça parce qu'elle est Roi de la Confrérie ! »

Mal à l'aise, Jack déglutit.

« Oh ça, tu sais, ce n'est pas si important et

- Qui a voté pour elle ? Demanda Angelica. Père a dit que tu savais. »

Jack évita son regard.

« Trésor, ça n'a aucune importance, c'était la guerre et Elizabeth était là et… »

Il s'interrompit devant la mine blême d'Angelica.

« Jack ? Ce n'est pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi ! »

Le pirate baissa les yeux. Mentir serait suicidaire, il suffirait que les deux femmes se parlent pour que la vérité éclate…

« C'était la plus manipulable… » Déclara t'il sans conviction.

Cette fois Angelica explosa.

« Tu ne m'as JAMAIS laissé la barre du Black Pearl mais tu l'as choisie ELLE comme ROI ! »

La voix d'Elizabeth l'interrompit.

« Je tombe mal mais, j'aimerais, parler à Jack, si, si c'est possible. »

Angelica se retourna vers Elizabeth.

« Il est occupé !

- Désolée Angelica mais je crois qu'il me doit des explications à moi aussi. » Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix ferme.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Jack qui recula.

« Bugger… Ecoutez, vous devriez peut être, voir le bon côté de la chose, je veux dire…

- C'est important Jack. Plaida Elizabeth.

- Jack, » supplia Angelica.

Le pirate déglutit et pour une fois Blackbeard lui sauva la mise.

« Angelica, ma fille, viens nous avons à parler. »

Elizabeth toisa Angelica.

« Ton père t'appelle. » Lui lança-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, Angelica se pencha sur Jack et le gratifia d'un long baiser en totale contradiction avec la dispute qu'ils avaient quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'Elizabeth avait interrompue. Cette dernière détourna les yeux tandis que le baiser se prolongeait.

« Je te rejoins dès que possible. » Promit Angelica qui sortit après avoir gratifié Elizabeth d'un long regard hostile.

**()()**

Une fois seule avec le pirate, Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Jack, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je, c'est un plan n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment sa fille ? »

Jack soupira. Il connaissait Elizabeth depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que la jeune femme vénérait son père, enfin celui qu'elle prenait pour son père.

« Je suis désolé trésor. Je n'ai pas trouvé de bon moment pour vous le dire. »

La pâleur d'Elizabeth s'accentua.

« Pas de bon moment ? Jack ! Je vous ai suivie, je vous ai fait confiance ! Et vous, vous

- Will est libre comme je vous l'avais promis. La coupa le pirate. N'est-ce pas ce qui vous importait le plus ? » Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

« Bien sûr, mais Jack, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »

Le cœur du pirate se serra et il s'approcha d'elle, attiré malgré lui.

« Il n'y a pas de piège Lizzie, faites-moi confiance je sais ce que je fais. » Chuchota-t-il.

Elizabeth releva la tête vers lui.

« Que veut Teach ? Que veut mon… père ? Pourquoi exige-t-il que je le suive à la Fontaine de Jouvence ? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour lui ? »

Jack ne put retenir un sourire fier. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur Elizabeth, elle avait véritablement l'âme d'un pirate (ce qui finalement n'était pas si étonnant au vu de son ascendance). Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque son regard croisa celui d'un zombie. Ce dernier fit le geste de passer une lame sous son cou et Jack frissonna.

« Jack ? » Redemanda Elizabeth.

La menace était claire. Teach n'avait nul besoin de deux enfants pour la Fontaine et Jack le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier Elizabeth ou Angelica, voir les deux. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme.

« Il existe une prophétie qui dit que Blackbeard sera tué dans quelques semaines, il cherche à l'éviter mais…

- Mais ?

- Il n'en est pas sûr, je suppose qu'il souhaite connaitre ses enfants au cas où, » mentit Jack, les yeux rivés au zombie.

Elizabeth grimaça.

« Une prophétie ?

- Une sorte de signe du destin.

- Que dit cette prophétie ?

- Qu'il mourra de la main d'un homme à la jambe de bois. » Souffla Jack.

Elizabeth se troubla et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Jack lui coupa la parole.

« Je sais Elizabeth. Ça parait fou mais Teach s'imagine y échapper. »

Alertée, la jeune femme le fixa.

« Mais…

- Angelica cherche à l'aider, » poursuivit Jack pour l'empêcher de parler.

Elizabeth sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis le fixa, incertaine.

« Et vous ?

- Moi ? S'étonna Jack.

- C'est à cause d'Angelica que vous êtes ici ? »

Jack se crispa et recula.

« Pas du tout ! » Glapit-il.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, choquée et vaguement blessée par ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard.

« Vous l'aimez… » Souffla t'elle, incrédule.

Jack secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Non, mon seul et unique amour est l'océan.

- Vous mentez… Vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher pour Will mais parce que, parce que… à cause d'elle ? »

Jack baissa les yeux.

« Je, Lizzie, c'est compliqué, Angelica et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et

- Vous êtes prêt à tout pour qu'elle sauve son, notre père, » compléta Elizabeth d'une voix morne.

Anéanti de la voir se tromper à ce point sur Teach, Jack s'apprêtait à la détromper mais il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard du zombie.

« C'est ça, je suis prêt à tout pour Angelica. » Souffla-t-il.

Tandis qu'Elizabeth blêmissait sans qu'il le remarque, Jack songea que ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Après tout il était allé jusqu'à vendre Elizabeth pour gagner du temps.

De son côté, Elizabeth sentit des larmes improbables monter à ses yeux devant l'aveu implicite de Jack. Le pirate était amoureux. De sa sœur.

« Je vois… Murmura-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux garder nos distances désormais.

- Lizzie, non, je…

- Du reste ce qui est arrivé ne signifiait rien pour moi, je suis heureuse qu'il en soit de même pour vous, poursuivit Elizabeth d'une voix précipitée. Maintenant excusez-moi Jack, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller rencontrer mon père. » Ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Jack leva la main pour la retenir mais la jeune femme était déjà sortie. Perdu dans ses pensées troublées, le pirate sursauta lorsque la voix de Teach s'éleva derrière lui.

« Je suis perplexe Jack… »

L'air résigné Jack se retourna.

« Pourquoi ça l'ami ?

- Je me demandais juste, serais tu prêt à coucher avec mon fils si j'en avais eu un ? Ou ton appétit se limite-t-il à mes filles ? »

Jack baissa les yeux et Blackbeard éclata de rire.

« Je te laisserais volontiers user de celle qui restera après la Fontaine Jack, je te dois bien ça après tout. Tu as une préférence ? Angelica ? Elizabeth ? Je pourrais enfermer à nouveau le mari de la seconde… »

Le pirate blêmit et se tourna vers Teach.

« Comment pouvez-vous leur faire ça ? C'est vos filles !

- Deux ravissantes idiotes, ne t'en fait pas je choisirais pour toi mon ami. » Ricana le pirate.

Jack serra les poings et le visage de Teach se fit de marbre.

« Attention Sparrow, un seul mot et tu n'auras que des cadavres à mettre dans ton lit. Alors soit silencieux pour une fois et je te laisserais le corps de l'une d'entre elles en récompense. »

Jack le regarda sortir et secoua la tête, désemparé.

« Barbossa tu as intérêt à être là à temps. » murmura t'il.


	16. Puissance

_**Coucou déjà merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**BlackHeart : Imagine ce que ressent Hector mdrrr, il en peut plus des batraciens**_

_**Holly : Alors Angie embrasse Jack parce qu'ils sont ensemble (hem) Les grenouilles oui j'avoue c'était long… Domez veut juste protéger sa chère Héléna. Quand à Jack tu admettras que s'il avait été plus franc ça se serait mieux passé pour lui**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira : ) Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 15**

**Puissance**

_**Isla Guarda, **_

Barbossa poussa un discret soupir de soulagement à la vue de la plage qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt pour s'enfoncer dans le marécage qui occupait la plus grande partie de l'île aux grenouilles. Domez ricana aussi légèrement en réponse et le pirate serra les dents. Une fois qu'il aurait tué Blackbeard, il règlerait son compte à ce foutu Domez, à ce rat, à ce…

Les pensées de Barbossa s'interrompirent brusquement alors qu'il levait les yeux vers l'horizon au bout duquel se balançait le Damoclès. Le pirate retint son souffle à la vue du navire à demi éclairé dont la silhouette lui sembla soudain douloureusement familière. Des images du lâche abordage durant lequel il avait du sacrifier sa jambe affluèrent dans sa mémoire et Barbossa recula instinctivement.

Héléna nota son mouvement et s'approcha de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce votre jambe ? Voulez-vous que nous fassions une halte avant de reprendre la chaloupe ? »

Ignorant Domez qui ricanait, Barbossa se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Non. Ce que je veux Héléna c'est que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi votre navire est celui qui a abordé le Black Pearl ! »

Un silence consterné lui répondit et Barbossa se leva. L'arme au poing, il se jeta vers Héléna mais la jeune femme para le coup mortel qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner.

« Sale menteuse manipulatrice, sale chienne sortie de l'enfer ! » Hurla Barbossa, fou de rage.

Domez se précipita pour intervenir mais Héléna lui adressa un regard impérieux.

« Ne bouge pas, c'est entre lui et moi.

- C'est ça, railla Barbossa, je te tuerais après avoir embroché cette vipère. »

Héléna se défendit avec ardeur.

« Ce n'est pas le même navire, haleta-t-elle. Barbossa ce n'est pas le même navire ! »

Le pirate poussa un hurlement de rage et fendit à nouveau dans sa direction.

« Sorcière ! Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé ! »

Héléna s'écarta avec souplesse et donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans la jambe de bois de Barbossa. Avec un cri de rage, le pirate posa un genou au sol.

« Domez ! L'épée ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

La rage au ventre, Barbossa sentit l'autre le désarmer, tandis qu'Héléna, le front trempé de sueur s'approchait.

« Les voiles du Queen Anne'S Revenge sont rouges, celles du Damoclès sont bleues. » Affirma-t-elle.

Barbossa se troubla et elle se pencha sur lui tandis que Domez ébauchait le geste de la retenir.

« Je n'ai pas abordé votre navire Hector. Je vous le jure. » Souffla-t-elle.

Barbossa plongea son regard dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme et se troubla. Elle semblait dire la vérité pour une fois.

« Les deux navires se ressemblent car ils ont été fabriqués la même année dans le même chantier, souffla Héléna. Une commande spéciale. »

Barbossa secoua la tête.

« Vous mentez une fois de plus !

- Non, murmura Héléna d'une voix persuasive. Je ne mens pas Hector. Deux navires fabriqués par un père désireux de voir ses enfants suivre ses traces et devenir marins. »

Derrière Héléna, Domez hoqueta de stupeur mais ni Barbossa, ni Héléna n'y prirent garde.

« Pourquoi sont ils semblable dans ce cas ? Demanda Barbossa, d'un ton sceptique.

- Parce que les deux enfants l'étaient, répondit Héléna d'un ton lointain. Des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Il ne voulait pas faire de différence entre eux. »

Barbossa la toisa.

« Un faux fiancé, un jumeau … Je ne crois plus à vos contes Héléna.

- Ce n'est pas un conte.

- Dans ce cas qu'est devenu votre frère ?

- Blackbeard l'a tué. » Souffla Héléna d'une voix chargée de souffrance.

Barbossa se troubla. Cette fois la douleur de la jeune femme n'était pas feinte, il en était certain. Domez s'approcha d'Héléna et posa la main sur son épaule, comme pour la consoler. Son geste ranima la fureur de Barbossa qui s'écarta.

« Si votre histoire est vraie, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir racontée tout de suite ? Pourquoi vous être inventé un fiancé imaginaire ? »

Héléna baissa les yeux.

« Parce qu'il m'est pénible de parler de mon frère. Il était mon double et du jour au lendemain, ce double a disparu.

- C'est pour ça que vous traquez Blackbeard ? A cause de ce qu'il a fait à votre frère ? »

Héléna hocha la tête tandis que Barbossa regardait le Damoclès.

A présent qu'il était calmé, le pirate voyait les différences, certes infimes, entre le navire d'Héléna et celui qui l'avait attaqué. Au-dessus de lui, Héléna tendit sa main.

« Venez Hector. »

Le pirate dédaigna la main tendue et clopina jusqu'à la chaloupe.

« Allons en route ! » Aboya-t-il.

Un discret soupir de soulagement échappa à Héléna et elle avança, suivie par Domez.

« Vous n'auriez pas du lui raconter ça, murmura Domez.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver mieux, répondit Héléna sur le même ton. L'essentiel c'est qu'il me croit. »

_**Le Queen Anne 'S Revenge,**_

Elizabeth s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait Blackbeard, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir loin du pirate et ne plus jamais se retourner, pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher la curiosité de la dévorer. A présent qu'elle savait la vérité, son enfance lui apparut sous un autre angle, beaucoup plus cohérent que ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'alors. Cette idée la terrifiait et la fascinait tout à la fois.

Blackbeard, sentant sa présence, se retourna.

« Elizabeth, mon enfant, approche. »

Non dupe de sa feinte gentillesse, Elizabeth obéit pourtant et vint s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Tu es troublée, perplexe, je le sens bien ma fille. » Déclara Blackbeard d'un ton doucereux.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard de biais.

« Si vous êtes vraiment mon père, pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais rien su ? »

Blackbeard fixa l'horizon.

« Je l'ignore, ce n'est pas moi qui détient ces réponses mais l'homme qui t'a élevée. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra.

« Mon père est mort. »

Blackbeard retint une grimace, celle-ci était vraiment coriace, mais d'une certaine façon, elle lui plaisait plus que l'autre.

« Il a dû penser que c'était mieux pour toi d'ignorer, j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Elizabeth.

- Tu sembles ne pas avoir une haute opinion de moi, » souffla Blackbeard d'une voix remplie de regrets feints.

Elizabeth sourit ironiquement.

« Et comment le pourrais-je ? Vous avez emprisonné mon mari pour me forcer à vous rencontrer ! Sans parler des pirates que vous avez tués !

- Ah…. Les pirates, tu veux dire les Seigneurs de la Confrérie sans doute ? »

Elizabeth se troubla à cette précision et il poursuivit.

« La Confrérie m'a rejeté car je n'avais pas en ma possession une de leurs pièces. Ils m'ont exclu de leur rang sur ce seul prétexte.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient faits une chose pareille sans raison, contra Elizabeth d'une voix tranchante. Les pirates se battent tous pour la liberté, tous les combattants sont les bienvenus. »

Blackbeard ne put retenir un rire méprisant. D'un certain côté, Elizabeth était encore plus naïve qu'Angelica et ses bondieuseries.

« Tu te trompes ma fille, les pirates se battent pour un territoire. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle la Première Confrérie a enfermé Calypso ?

- Ce temps-là est révolu depuis longtemps. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Crois-tu ? Chaque Seigneur n'est-il pas le maitre d'un océan ? Toi-même n'es-tu pas en position d'imposer ta loi dans une partie du globe ?

- Je suis Roi, » rétorqua Elizabeth.

Blackbeard ne put retenir un vrai sourire. La Confrérie avait beau ne rien représenter à ses yeux, il aimait la manière dont celle-ci revendiquait son pouvoir.

« Et toute prête à me bannir, » ironisa t'il.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Vous avez tué des pirates, j'ai vu leurs navires dans vos bouteilles.

- Aurais-je du les laisser me tuer ?

- Will ne vous avait rien fait !

- Et je l'ai libéré… »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsque Scrum, un homme d'équipage hurla sur le pont.

« L'Armada ! La Compagnie vient vers nous ! »

Blackbeard s'apprêtait à appeler Angelica lorsqu'il surprit la lueur de haine dans le regard d'Elizabeth.

« Je détruis aussi la Compagnie, » susurra t'il.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde. La fille était ambitieuse. Lui montrer son pouvoir serait un atout.

« Veux-tu mener l'abordage en mon nom Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme s'assombrit et considéra l'équipage du Queen, ils étaient deux fois moins nombreux que les hommes qui, elle le savait, peuplaient habituellement les navires de la Compagnie.

« Je ne veux pas les mener à la mort. Je ne veux plus mener personne à la mort, » murmura-t-elle.

Blackbeard se glissa derrière elle et lui prit la main.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de les aborder pour les réduire à néant.

- Quoi ? »

Blackbeard la força à refermer sa main sur son sabre.

« Toi ma fille, Roi des Pirates, venge les tiens. »

Elizabeth se retourna, remplie d'incompréhension. Sa main se referma sur la poignée du sabre de Blackbeard et elle sentit un pouvoir inconnu courir dans ses veines.

« Brandis le, » souffla Blackbeard à son oreille.

La main sur la sienne il la força à lever le bras et Elizabeth inspira profondément.

« Comme ça, » murmura Teach en guidant son bras.

Médusée, Elizabeth entendit les cris des soldats et se tourna vers lui.

« C'est vous qui faites ça ?

- Non Elizabeth, c'est toi. Le sabre t'obéit… Détruis-les. »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et tourna son poignet. Des hurlements lui répondirent. Derrière elle, Blackbeard sourit et relâcha sa main. Il avait tenté l'expérience plus par curiosité qu'autre chose mais Elizabeth s'en tirait fort bien. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que son vernis d'éducation saute. Elle lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait infiniment.

**()()**

Sur le pont, Angelica se tourna vers son père, dans l'attente de ses ordres. Un gémissement de détresse lui échappa à la vue d'Elizabeth et de Teach.

« Bugger, » murmura Jack à ses côtés.

Angelica lui lança un regard perdu.

« Je suis la seconde de ce navire… C'est à moi qu'il aurait dû confier son sabre ! »

Jack ne répondit pas. Il fixait intensément Elizabeth.

« Bugger, » répéta t'il.

Blackbeard baissa les yeux et s'adressa à Angelica.

« Ne reste pas les bras ballants, seconde ta sœur.

- Seconde ? » Répéta Angelica d'une voix incrédule.

Un navire creva alors la surface et Elizabeth laissa retomber son sabre, le visage émerveillé.

« Will ! »

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Will, révulsé par l'horreur des hommes étouffés par les cordages qu'il était venu chercher, tourna la tête. Un sourire heureux lui échappa à la vue d'Elizabeth.

« Will ! Je suis là, je suis là ! » Criait la jeune femme.

Dédaignant les âmes perdues qui montaient à son bord, Will se précipita vers elle.

« Elizabeth ! »

Leurs regards s'épousèrent et Elizabeth avança d'un pas. Il frémit à la vue de l'homme qui la retenait.

« Elizabeth ! Ecarte toi ! »

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Elizabeth gémit.

« Will, reste avec moi ! Reste ! » Hurla t'elle sous le regard narquois de Teach.

Mais comme toujours, l'éclair vert apparut et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de voir son époux lui échapper à nouveau.

« Will… » Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix brisée.

Derrière elle, Blackbeard perçut sa fêlure. Ricanant intérieurement, il l'attira contre lui.

« Te voir si malheureuse me déplait ma fille. Si je n'étais pas si certain de mourir bientôt je t'offrirai mon aide et mon sabre pour t'aider à retrouver ton bonheur. »

Surprise, Elizabeth le fixa.

« Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas le genre de femme à qui on ment, mentit Blackbeard. Aide-moi à trouver la Fontaine et je t'aiderai à mon tour à libérer cet homme. »

Elizabeth se troubla, encore sous le choc à la fois de la vue de Will et de la puissance du sabre de Teach.

« D'accord, souffla t'elle.

- Merci ma fille. » Répondit Teach.

**()()**

Angelica serra les poings à la vue d'Elizabeth et de son père étroitement enlacés tandis que Jack s'écartait prudemment. Ce faisant, le pirate rencontra le regard choqué de Philip.

« Comment l'ange peut-il se transformer en démon, » murmura le jeune prêtre en se signant.

Un sourire amer échappa à Jack.

« Je ne sais pas l'ami mais Lizzie excelle dans le genre. »

Philip lui lança un long regard incertain mais Gibbs avait déjà saisi Jack par le bras.

« Jack ! C'est de la folie ! Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ici ? »

Le pirate sourit alors qu'il surprenait une brève lueur admirative dans le regard que Teach posait sur Elizabeth.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de diversion ? » Murmura-t-il.

Gibbs secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Des détails, mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis le meilleur. » Souffla Jack sans détacher son regard de Teach et Elizabeth.

_**Le Damoclès**_

A peine de retour sur le pont, Héléna se tourna vers Domez.

« Fait route vers White Cap Bay, si mes calculs sont bons nous y serons quelques heures après lui. Barbossa, suivez-moi. »

Mécontent, Domez vit Barbossa emboiter le pas d'Héléna pour se rendre dans la cabine de la jeune femme.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Barbossa adressa un sourire concupiscent à Héléna.

« J'ai cru que vous ne vous décideriez jamais, » déclara-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Héléna lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion mais je m'en moque. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que si vous vous battez avec Blackbeard de la même manière que vous l'avez fait avec moi tout à l'heure, vous mourrez avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de le blesser. »

Barbossa grinça des dents, furieux.

« J'ai retenu mes assauts !

- En quel honneur ? Vous ne vouliez pas me blesser ? Se moqua Héléna. Allons Hector nous savons que c'est faux, vous vouliez me tuer tout à l'heure et pourtant je vous ai désarmé aussi facilement qu'un enfant. »

Barbossa s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les cheveux.

« Ca suffit Héléna. »

La jeune femme glapit et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec avidité et Héléna plaqua son corps contre celui du pirate. Satisfait, Barbossa se força à s'écarter d'elle.

« Vous devriez être plus prudente. Lui asséna-t-il avant de jeter son épée à ses pieds. Il est trop facile de vous désarmer. »

Héléna blêmit.

« Vous êtes…

- Un pirate Héléna. » Rétorqua Barbossa.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Sortez !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Sortez ou je vous tue. » Ragea t-elle.

Barbossa s'inclina moqueusement.

« Gardez vos leçons pour vous à l'avenir. » Lâcha t'il avant de sortir.

Une fois sur le pont, le pirate croqua avec entrain dans une pomme. Décidément Rosa La Rouge lui semblait de plus en plus intéressante.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Après la fièvre qui l'avait submergée pendant l'assaut, l'excitation d'Elizabeth retomba, laissant place à sa détresse familière. Certes, elle avait triomphé, elle avait même vu Will. Mais elle n'en était pas moins seule pour autant. Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur l'escalier sinistre du Queen Anne. Blackbeard était une énigme. Elle ne le croyait pas, mais elle n'avait plus que lui.

« Un peu de rhum ? » Offrit Jack.

Elizabeth plongea dans les yeux sombres du pirate et se força à sourire.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange ? »

Elizabeth se pencha sur lui, ignorant résolument le regard d'Angelica sur eux.

« C'est ce Blackbeard, il promet de m'aider mais je n'arrive pas à le croire.

- A vous aider ? Releva Jack. Pourquoi ?

- Il dit qu'il peut m'aider à retrouver Will.

- Will. » Répéta Jack.

Elizabeth ne s'aperçut pas de son amertume et poursuivit.

« Il dit que si je l'aide pour la Fontaine, il m'aidera pour Will.

- Que comptez vous faire ?

- Je vais l'aider ! Répondit Elizabeth avec fougue.

- Bien sûr, » murmura Jack d'un ton las.

Elizabeth se pencha vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Jack, pas si je peux sauver Will, vous comprenez, chuchota t'elle. Je sais que vous comprenez. Après tout, vous aussi vous feriez n'importe quoi pour Angelica non ? »

Jack serra les dents, surpris de sentir son cœur soudain lourd.

« Oui, trésor, je ferais n'importe quoi pour Angelica. » Confirma-t-il.

Elizabeth détourna les yeux, le cœur lourd et Jack se leva.

**()()**

Blackbeard sourit devant la mine de Jack. Le pirate le fixa, tendu.

« Je croyais qu'Elizabeth devait remplacer Angelica. Le testa t'il.

- Navré Sparrow, mais il me plait plus de garder Elizabeth en vie. »

Jack frémit.

« Nous avions un accord ! »

Blackbeard ricana.

« Nous n'avions rien du tout Sparrow, cependant, je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir amené Elizabeth, elle est parfaite. »

Jack baissa les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas les avoir toutes les deux Sparrow, alors laquelle veux-tu sauver ? »

Jack soupira et songea à Angelica.

« Ne la sacrifie pas.

- Tu veux voir Elizabeth mourir ? Navré mais ce n'est pas mon choix, » ricana Blackbeard.

Jack sortit sans répondre et laissa un sourire triomphant illuminer son visage. Tout était parfait. Il lui suffirait de rester avec Angelica tandis qu'Elizabeth occuperait toutes les pensées de Teach. Cela laisserait le temps à Barbossa d'agir. Comme il l'avait prévu, ou presque….

**()()**

Jack pénétra dans la cabine d'Angelica.

« Jack ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je ne suis pas contre toi, » souffla Jack avant de l'embrasser.

Eperdue, Angelica referma ses bras autour de lui.

« Et Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Elle ne m'est rien. C'est toi que je veux trésor. » Souffla le pirate en se remémorant Will.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent. Perdus dans leur étreinte, aucun des deux ne s'aperçut qu'Elizabeth venait d'ouvrir la porte. La jeune femme cligna des yeux devant l'étreinte des amants puis referma doucement. Elle avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi celui de Jack lui faisait si mal ?

« C'est à cause de lui n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Philip dans son dos.

Elizabeth sursauta et le fixa avec incertitude.

« L'homme sur le Hollandais Volant. Précisa Philip.

- Mon mari.

- Et Jack ? Que représente t'il ?

- Rien, murmura Elizabeth. Il ne m'est rien. » Souffla t'elle avant de s'éloigner.

Philip ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. Le cœur lourd, le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte de la cabine d'Angelica.

« Seigneur protégez-les de lui. » Pria-t-il sans savoir si Jack ou Teach était la plus grande menace.


	17. Jalousie

_**Coucou à tous, merci à BlackHeart & Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : ah ça le Queen Anne c'est un beau bordel, contente que tu aimes le Barbhéléna, quand à Blackbeard bah tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois l'aimer mdrr**_

_**BlackHeart : T'imagine même pas **_

_**on avance lentement mais surement, voici la suite avant l'arrivée chez les sirènes J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 16**

**Jalousie**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Elizabeth avait surpris Angelica et Jack dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme évitait les deux amants depuis. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps seule, accoudée au bastingage ou alors parlait avec Blackbeard à qui elle ne réussissait toujours pas à faire confiance. Du moins pas totalement.

Gibbs s'approcha de la jeune femme et elle lui fit un authentique sourire.

« Monsieur Gibbs, on ne vous voir guère sur le pont.

- Je préfère ne pas trop être vu de Teach et des autres, » lui confia Gibbs en lançant un regard aviné en direction des zombies.

Elizabeth suivit la direction de son regard et grimaça.

« Une chose que je peux comprendre. Mais, pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? Vous pourriez quitter le navire non ?

- Et vous ?

- Blackbeard, enfin, mon, mon père, m'a promis son aide pour libérer Will. Et puis, soupira Elizabeth, s'il, s'il est vraiment mon père et si la prophétie est vraie j'ai envie de le connaitre. »

Gibbs soupira et se pencha vers elle.

« Enfin, c'est BLACKBEARD ! La terreur des océans ! Tout homme sain d'esprit fuirait loin de lui ! »

Elizabeth sourit distraitement.

« Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? Pour rester avec Jack ? »

Gibbs ne répondit pas et Elizabeth laissa son regard se poser sur Jack et Angelica qui parlaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Pourquoi Jack s'est-il laissé embarquer là-dedans ?

- A cause d'ELLE, répondit Gibbs d'un ton funèbre.

- Oh, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ? » Ne put s'empêcher de relever Elizabeth.

Gibbs soupira.

« Ça vous pouvez le dire, Angelica est la femme de Séville.

- La femme de Séville ?

- Ils se sont connus il y a des années, je crois que Jack l'aimait mais il l'a abandonnée… »

Elizabeth grimaça, les yeux toujours posés sur le couple.

« Je vois…

- Alors quand elle lui a demandé son aide, Jack lui a donnée, expliqua Gibbs. Il n'est pas si mauvais vous savez.

- Je sais, » répondit Elizabeth avec une pointe de tristesse.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux puis Elizabeth reprit.

« Il est toujours amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Gibbs haussa les épaules tandis qu'Angelica se dirigeait vers la barre.

Jack derrière elle, la jeune femme prit la parole d'une voix claire.

« Préparez-vous. Nous allons bientôt arriver à White Cap Bay ! »

Un silence salua sa déclaration. A côté d'Elizabeth, Gibbs se signa à la hâte et la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il à White Cap Bay ? »

Gibbs prit une longue gorgée de la flasque qui ne le quittait jamais et gémit.

« La pire engeance qui soit, les charognes des océans, le cauchemar des marins. Des ensorceleuses qui attirent leurs proies pour les dévorer. Nul ne peut repartir vivant de la baie des sirènes.

- Des sirènes ? Releva Elizabeth.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma Gibbs d'une voix terrifiée.

- Il n'y a pas de sirènes, intervint Philip. De telles créatures ne peuvent exister, Dieu ne le permettrait pas. »

Gibbs et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard et cette fois ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit.

« Il semble que Dieu permette de nombreuses choses et j'aurais tendance à croire que les sirènes en font partie. »

Philip ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Elizabeth se détourna pour se diriger vers Angelica.

()()

Angelica regarda sans plaisir la blonde approcher. Elizabeth s'arrêta devant elle et sourit.

« Que devons-nous faire ?

- Toi rien. Tu n'es d'aucune utilité ici. » Répondit Angelica sans douceur.

Elizabeth grimaça tandis qu'Angelica tournait les talons. Jack s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsque la main d'Elizabeth se posa sur son bras.

« Attendez, j'aimerais lui parler. En privé, » précisa-t-elle.

Jack blêmit et Elizabeth soupira.

« Je ne compte pas lui dire ce qui s'est produit sur le Pearl si c'est ça qui vous inquiète. C'est juste que…. Si ce que vous et Blackbeard prétendez est vrai, j'aimerais avoir une chance de connaitre ma sœur. »

Jack grimaça.

« Lizzie, je n'ai jamais voulu

- Gardez vos justifications et vos mensonges pour une autre, rétorqua Elizabeth avant de se reprendre. Je ne compte pas m'immiscer entre Angelica et vous, Jack. »

Le pirate la toisa.

« Bien sûr, vous avez Will.

- Oui il y a Will et Angelica, rétorqua Elizabeth. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais parler à ma sœur. »

Sans attendre la réponde de Jack, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la cabine qu'occupait Angelica et l'ouvrit d'une main assurée.

()()

Angelica grimaça à la vue d'Elizabeth.

« Que me veux-tu ?

- Te parler, » répondit Elizabeth en reprenant à son compte le tutoiement.

Méfiante, Angelica la toisa avec hostilité et Elizabeth soupira.

« Angelica, je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons ennemies. Tu es ma sœur.

- Demi-sœur.

- Ma sœur, et j'aimerais avoir une chance de te connaitre. Ne pourrait-on pas, je ne sais pas, parler ? » Suggéra Elizabeth.

Angelica serra les dents.

« Je suis sa seconde !

- Je n'ai pas remis ça en cause ! » S'insurgea Elizabeth.

Angelica regarda l'étrangère avec dureté.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu ici ? A cause de Jack ? »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Non, si je suis venue c'est pour sauver mon mari, Will, c'est le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, » expliqua-t-elle.

Angelica la toisa.

« Il est sauf, tu peux partir. »

Elizabeth se hérissa devant l'antipathie évidente d'Angelica et se força à répondre d'un ton calme.

« Angelica, je ne suis pas venue pour te voler ta place. Mais si, si Blackbeard est vraiment mon père, j'aimerai le connaitre. »

Angelica lui opposa un visage fermé qui finit d'énerver Elizabeth.

« Et j'aimerai TE connaitre, Angelica nous sommes sœurs ou demi sœurs, comme tu préfères mais les mots ne changent rien ! »

Angelica s'adoucit légèrement mais répondit avec méfiance.

« Tu as conduit le dernier abordage.

- Parce que Blackbeard me l'a demandé, mais Angelica, je ne veux pas du Queen Anne, ni du sabre, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver mon mari et avoir une chance de connaitre ma sœur et, mon père, » plaida Elizabeth d'un ton poignant en hésitant toutefois sur le mot père.

Angelica grimaça.

« Et Jack ?

- Jack ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

- Oui, Jack. Après tout il t'a fait Roi. Qu'il y a-t-il entre vous ? »

Elizabeth regarda longuement Angelica et lut la jalousie qu'elle ne se donnait même pas la peine de dissimuler. Alors, la jeune reine des pirates comprit que Jack serait toujours entre Angelica et elle. Sauf si elle faisait en sorte de repousser tout ce qu'il lui inspirait. Ainsi qu'il se devait pour Will et pour Angelica aussi.

« Il n'y a rien, du moins rien de ce que tu imagines. Jack est, j'ai confiance en lui c'est tout. »

Angelica la fixa.

« Jack est incapable de résister à une jolie fille.

- Tu me trouves jolie ? C'est déjà ça, je croyais que tu ne me trouvais aucune qualité, » se força à plaisanter Elizabeth.

Angelica lui renvoya un regard peu amène et Elizabeth soupira.

« Angelica, je suis mariée. Je ne suis venue que pour sauver Will et je ne suis encore ici que parce que Blackbeard est prétendument mon père.

- Tu as déjà un père ! Explosa Angelica. Laisse le mien tranquille ! »

Elizabeth porta sa main à sa ceinture par réflexe avant de la laisser retomber.

« Je ne veux pas te prendre ta place Angelica… Mais tu ne crois pas que nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour l'aider ? »

Angelica baissa les yeux à mesure que les mots d'Elizabeth perçaient son brouillard jaloux.

« Angelica, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, » souffla Elizabeth.

Un sourire léger se forma sur les lèvres d'Angelica mais elle riposta.

« Il t'a confié son sabre !

- Sans doute parce que j'étais à ses côtés à ce moment et que j'ai une raison d'en vouloir à la Compagnie, expliqua Elizabeth. Si tu avais été là à cet instant, il te l'aurait donné à toi. »

Angelica eut une moue peu convaincue mais répondit.

« Pourquoi tu en veux à la Compagnie ? »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'obscurcirent et elle répondit.

« Parce que sans elle, Will et moi nous serions réunis. Et que Beckett est responsable de la mort de mon père. »

Angelica sourit plus franchement.

« Will compte beaucoup pour toi.

- C'est mon mari, expliqua simplement Elizabeth. Je l'ai choisi.

- Comment est-il devenu capitaine du Hollandais Volant ? »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se tendit et elle répondit.

« Jones l'a blessé. Jack a voulu lui donner une chance, c'était la seule solution. Le Hollandais Volant ou la mort.

- Pourquoi Jack a-t-il fait ça ? » Demanda Angelica.

Cette fois Elizabeth sourit avec amusement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est souvent difficile de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Jack. Mais, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Devant la grimace d'Angelica, Elizabeth précisa.

« Et un bon ami… Du moment qu'il y trouve un intérêt. »

Cette fois les deux jeunes femmes s'esclaffèrent en cœur. Elizabeth sourit et fixa Angelica.

« Je veux juste te connaitre un peu plus… Laisse-moi une chance.

- D'accord, » sourit Angelica.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et chacune songea qu'en dépit du début de relation qu'elles venaient de nouer, elle n'avait pas confiance en l'autre. Angelica redoutait la trop jolie blonde en raison du regard que Jack et Blackbeard posaient sur elle quand à Elizabeth, elle ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver un peu d'amertume à la pensée que la nuit venue, c'était autour des épaules d'Angelica que Jack Sparrow refermerait ses bras.

_**Le Damoclès **_

Assise sur son lit, Héléna se saoulait depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque Domez pénétra dans sa cabine. Le second se crispa à la vue de la jeune femme dont le visage reflétait la confusion.

« Vous devriez le débarquer sur l'île et le laisser se débrouiller. »

Héléna releva les yeux et répondit avec lassitude.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Domez, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Le second la fixa alors qu'elle reprenait une longue gorgée de rhum.

« Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je tiens à ma revanche, expliqua Héléna une fois de plus.

- Et vous ? Il n'y a pas que votre revanche Héléna ! Pensez à vous !

- Je vais très bien.

- C'est faux et vous le savez. Depuis que ce Barbossa est à bord vous êtes différente.

- Est-ce mal ? » Demanda Héléna sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Domez soupira.

« Vous êtes troublée, différente, ce pirate vous perturbe. Vous lui avez même raconté l'histoire de ce navire.

- Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il le reconnaitrait c'est tout. J'ai répondu la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, un peu de vérité ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. »

Domez secoua la tête.

« Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de Barbossa. Cet homme est un mécréant. Il n'a pas de cœur, il n'agit que selon son intérêt.

- Ne sommes-nous pas tous des pirates Domez ? » Répondit Héléna avec cynisme.

Le second secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de lui. »

Cette fois Héléna sourit avec affection.

« Voyons, Barbossa ne peut rien me faire Domez. Blackbeard a déjà détruit tout ce qu'il y avait à ravager. »

Domez baissa les yeux tandis qu'Héléna se dirigeait vers la porte de sa cabine d'une démarche chancelante. Il regarda la jeune femme sortir et se promit qu'il ne laisserait pas Barbossa approcher sa protégée. Jamais. Les hommes avaient déjà fait assez souffrir Héléna et Barbossa était loin d'être digne de la jeune femme.

()()

La démarche toujours chancelante, Héléna s'approcha du bastingage et inspira l'air salé à plein poumons. Dans l'ombre, Barbossa s'approcha d'elle.

« Belle nuit n'est-ce pas Rosa ? »

Héléna sursauta très légèrement et répondit sans le regarder.

« Je vous croyais dans votre cabine. »

Barbossa posa un regard complaisant sur les formes moulées de noir de la jeune femme et répondit.

« Je n'avais pas sommeil.

- Pourtant vous sembliez fatigué sur l'île.

- Il y a beaucoup de raisons qui peuvent pousser un homme à rester éveillé Héléna. »

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

« Vous avez peur ?

- Peur ? Répéta Barbossa d'un ton outré.

- Oui à cause du combat qui vous attend. »

Barbossa serra les poings, rageur.

« Ma chère Rosa, que Blackbeard vous terrifie, je crois que je l'avais compris mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il en va de même pour moi. »

Héléna resta sans réagir et Barbossa précisa.

« Ca veut dire non.

- J'avais compris ! Inutile d'enrober vos phrases comme vous le faites, pesta Héléna à la pensée qu'il la prenait de toute évidence pour une demeurée doublée d'une inculte. Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil dans ce cas. »

Barbossa lui lança un regard éloquent et une fois de plus ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la poitrine rebondie de la jeune femme.

« Est-il réellement nécessaire que je vous l'explique Héléna ?

- Non bien sûr que non… Vous pensez au Pearl, mais rassurez-vous, une fois qu'il sera mort, nous libérerons votre navire.

- En vérité j'avais un autre gouvernail en tête, » susurra Barbossa qui s'approcha un peu plus.

Héléna se troubla légèrement et passa une main sur son front.

« Barbossa nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une escale pour que vous vous offriez une catin.

- Je ne pensais pas à une de ces femmes, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna rougit devant sa proximité et il la saisit par le bras.

« Il me semble du reste que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, et j'en ai assez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec vous.

- Vous vous faites des idées Barbossa, affirma Héléna d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas que cherchiez-vous sur ce pont ? »

La jeune femme sentit la main du pirate se refermer sur sa taille et elle le toisa.

« Ne comptez pas réitérer votre exploit de tout à l'heure Hector.

- En vous désarmant ? Je vous l'ai dit ma chère, j'ai d'autres lames et d'autres combats en tête cette nuit. »

Héléna inclina inconsciemment le visage vers lui et une bouffée de désir la traversa. Barbossa lui plaisait, elle devait le reconnaitre. Elle aimait son côté rude, tanné par la mer, c'était un homme qui ne se laissait pas aller au piège des émotions et elle devait admettre que cela lui plaisait infiniment plus que les tentatives de séduction des hommes charmeurs comme l'était par exemple Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les prendre et elle haussa le sourcil.

« Je croyais que je ne vous intéressais pas.

- C'est le cas mais d'autres parties de mon corps pensent autrement. »

Héléna eut un demi-sourire devant cette réponse et s'approcha un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que vous m'intéressez ?

- Je ne me suis pas posé la question. Je suis un pirate, ce que je veux, je le prends. Et il me semble que cela ne sera pas pour vous déplaire. »

Héléna sourit franchement tandis qu'il effleurait ses lèvres.

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme se représentait la nuit qui allait suivre et qui à coup sûr compliquerait tout lorsque Domez intervint.

« Rosa. Il faut que vous veniez, un problème dans les quartiers des matelots. Faderling a touché les grenouilles. »

Un juron échappa à Héléna et elle planta Barbossa pour se précipiter vers la cale, inquiète à l'idée que l'indisposition du marin ne retourne certains hommes contre elle.

Barbossa se crispa en la voyant lui échapper une fois de plus et se tourna vers Domez qui le gratifia d'un sourire mauvais.

« Je vais vous le dire une fois Barbossa et ensuite si vous continuez je me chargerai de vous : ne vous approchez pas d'Héléna. »

Le pirate lui renvoya un regard hostile.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Si je la veux je la prendrai et tes menaces n'y changeront rien. » Ricana Barbossa avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Héléna à la cale.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Après son entrevue avec Angelica, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la cabine de Blackbeard d'un bon pas. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires avec sa sœur, elle devait parler à leur père. Elle n'avait que trop repoussé ce moment. Elle voulait savoir comment sa mère, que son père enfin le Gouverneur avait toujours décrite comme un exemple de vertu, avait pu se laisser aller dans les bras d'un homme pareil. La voix de Philip l'arrêta net.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ici. »

Elizabeth se retourna et son visage s'adoucit à la vue du jeune prêtre qui lui rappelait si bien Will.

« Vous vous inquiétez trop pour moi Philip, j'ai une certaine habitude des pirates vous savez.

- Des pirates peut-être… Mais qu'en est-il du démon ? »Lui demanda le jeune homme.

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit légèrement et elle répondit.

« De cela aussi croyez-moi. »

Philip déglutit et s'approcha d'elle.

« Vous devriez quitter ce navire pendant qu'il en est encore temps, cet homme, ce Blackbeard n'est pas humain ! Quel homme ferait ceci ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les zombies.

Elizabeth grimaça puis reprit d'un air bravache.

« Un homme qui est suffisamment puissant pour libérer mon époux de sa charge. »

Philip secoua à la tête.

« Il n'est pas assez bon pour cela.

- Peut-être, murmura Elizabeth. Mais si j'ai une chance, je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser passer.

- Et votre âme ? Est-ce que votre désir de le retrouver vaut ce prix ? » Insista Philip.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, je ferais tout pour sauver Will, parce que ce n'est qu'à ce prix que je me sauverai moi. » Souffla-t-elle.

Philip, surpris, ouvrit la bouche mais Elizabeth posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre, ainsi qu'il se doit. » Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière le jeune missionnaire.

Philip se retourna et se troubla légèrement alors que Jack Sparrow s'approchait de lui.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Demanda le pirate.

- Rien, répondit instinctivement Philip.

- Je parie qu'elle t'a parlé de Will, » ricana Jack.

Philip ne répondit pas, étonné de l'acidité qu'il venait de percevoir chez Jack.

**()()**

Elizabeth pénétra dans la cabine de Blackbeard et détailla un instant l'homme qui était assis devant une carte soigneusement dessinée. L'homme leva les yeux.

« Ah Elizabeth, approche mon enfant. »

Elizabeth se crispa légèrement à ce nom et obéit.

« Pourquoi allons-nous à White Cap Bay ?

- Pour attraper une sirène. Répondit calmement Teach.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Le rituel de la Fontaine ne peut s'accomplir qu'avec une larme d'une de ces femelles. »

Elizabeth grimaça et Teach ironisa.

« Tu as peur ?

- Non. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux puis se décida.

« Comment avez-vous séduit ma mère ? »

Blackbeard retint un sourire. Il s'était attendu à cette question, il était même surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas posée plus tôt.

« C'était lors d'une escale, j'étais plus jeune alors, en plein force de l'âge. Ta mère m'a vu et je lui ai plu. Voilà.

- Comme ça ? Tiqua Elizabeth consciente que le récit de Teach cadrait mal avec ce qu'elle savait de sa mère. Mais elle était fiancée à mon père, enfin au Gouverneur. »

Blackbeard rit doucement.

« Elizabeth ma fille, ne soit donc pas si naïve. Beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes s'écartent de leurs engagements par désir.

- Le désir ne justifie pas tout ! »

Agacé par son entêtement, Blackbeard répondit d'une voix doucereuse.

« Ta droiture et ta fidélité me laissent sans voix mon enfant, mais tu sais, ta mère n'était qu'une femme et moi un homme. J'espère que tu lui pardonneras d'avoir été moins exemplaire que toi. »

Elizabeth rougit violemment alors que les moments passés avec Jack lui revenaient en mémoire. Secrètement amusé par sa rougeur dont il devinait sans peine la cause, Teach sourit avec affabilité.

« Je suis heureux que notre instant d'égarement ait porté ses fruits Elizabeth, tu es un baume pour mon déclin.

- Comme Angelica, ajouta Elizabeth, troublée.

- Bien sûr… Répondit Teach d'une voix peu assurée. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu ailles voir comment elle s'en sort, j'ai peur que ta sœur ne soit pas aussi aguerrie que toi. »

Elizabeth tiqua à nouveau et sortit, troublée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. De toute évidence, Angelica n'avait pas tout à fait tort en se montrant jalouse d'elle. Cette idée la fit sourire et elle songea que c'était de bonne guerre. Après tout, Angelica avait déjà Jack non ?


	18. Voyeurisme

_**Coucou, tout d'abord un grand merci aux revieweuses BlackHeart et Holly.**_

_**BlackHeart : chaud ? Lol peut être que dans le 17….**_

_**Holly : Héhéhé, crois tu que Jack ne fait ça que par jalousie ? Phil a une utilité….Angelica a-t-elle si raison que ça ? Quand à Hector… **_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre assez chaud avant d'entamer la partie à terre : comprendre les sirènes… J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

_***Note : mouchoir pour Holly et rhum pour BlackHeart* **_

**Chapitre 17**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Désireuse d'obéir aux ordres de Blackbeard ou du moins en quête d'une activité qui l'empêcherait de penser à tout ce qu'elle découvrait peu à peu et qui bouleversait sa vie, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la barre où se tenait habituellement Angelica. Son visage se crispa à la vue du zombie qui tenait le gouvernail.

« Où est Angelica ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

L'autre haussa les épaules et Elizabeth pesta entre ses dents. Elle commençait à en avoir assez des Teach et de leur gout des secrets. Comment pourrait-elle aider si elle ignorait ce qui se passait la plupart du temps ? Elizabeth jeta un œil vers la cabine de Blackbeard et se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner voir ce père improbable auquel elle avait du mal à faire confiance. Angelica était peut être hostile mais au moins, elle était franche, ou presque…

Elizabeth se dirigea donc d'un bon pas vers la cabine d'Angelica dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque la voix de Jack lui parvint. Une boule au ventre, Elizabeth stoppa net son geste et glissa un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sans pouvoir se retenir.

()()

Assise sur son lit, Angelica était bouleversée.

« Il passe tout son temps libre avec ELLE, maintenant ! Il lui a confié son sabre et j'ai peur, je, Jack je ne veux pas qu'elle me le prenne ! Elle a eu un père, elle. »

Jack soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Trésor, je suis certain que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais t'es aveugle ma parole ! Il n'arrête pas de la regarder et il n'a plus jamais de temps pour moi, plus jamais ! »

Jack entoura son épaule de son bras et se força à dire ce qu'elle attendait, même s'il se réjouissait de la diversion apportée par Elizabeth.

« Tu es sa seconde, il a confiance en toi mon ange.

- Il ne me parle plus de ses plans, il se contente de me donner un cap, celui que tu lui transmets. »

Jack grimaça à cette mention. Il avait été tenté de donner de fausses indications à Teach mais y avait renoncé, conscient que le pirate n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier Elizabeth ou Angelica pour lui faire payer sa trahison.

« Une fois que nous serons arrivé à la Fontaine tout ira mieux Angelica, je te le jure. » Promit il, le cœur serré à la pensée de la souffrance de la jeune femme lorsque Blackbeard mourrait.

Angelica lui sourit tristement et elle glissa sa main sur la joue du pirate.

« Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Jack, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que tu ne voulais pas venir à bord, que si tu nous accompagnes c'est à cause du Black Pearl. Que feras tu lorsque, lorsque nous aurons trouvé la Fontaine ? »

Jack déglutit en comprenant le véritable sens de la question d'Angelica.

« Je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu comptes me laisser, » souffla Angelica.

Jack ne répondit pas. En vérité, son plan n'était pas allé jusque-là. Il avait du mal à définir clairement ce qu'il ressentait pour Angelica. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, il avait regretté longtemps leur séparation mais de là à s'engager…

« Jack, je, dois te le dire, j'aurais déjà du te le dire, murmura Angelica.

- Je t'écoute, » répondit le pirate avec un zeste de méfiance.

Angelica secoua ses boucles brunes et prit sa main. Leurs regards s'épousèrent et elle souffla.

« Je t'aime Jack, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, tu es le seul homme pour qui je

- Chut, murmura Jack.

- Non, je dois te le dire, Jack je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, » murmura Jack avec sincérité.

Angelica lui fit un sourire tremblant.

« Tu dis ça pour coucher avec moi ou tu le penses vraiment ?

- Un peu des deux, plaisanta Jack.

- Je suis sérieuse Jack ! S'énerva Angelica. Je t'aime... »

Le pirate s'adoucit et fixa les grands yeux sombres d'Angelica. C'était la femme de Séville, celle pour qui il était prêt à risquer sa vie, son navire et le reste. Celle aussi qui depuis toujours ne voyait que lui, même si ça avait ses inconvénients si on s'intéressait aux impacts de balle qu'elle lui avait laissés. Avec un soupir, il caressa son visage et la fixa.

« Tout comme moi, depuis toujours et à jamais. » Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

()()

Derrière la porte, Elizabeth blêmit et porta la main à son cœur. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux tandis qu'elle se répétait les paroles de Jack. Il aimait vraiment Angelica. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Brusquement sa petite victoire sur Angelica face à Blackbeard lui parut dérisoire. Incapable de bouger ou d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait, Elizabeth resta devant la porte entrouverte.

()()

A l'intérieur de la cabine, Jack glissa une main caressante sous la chemise d'Angelica et soupira.

« Je ne pourrais pas te résister bien longtemps mon ange.

- Qui te parle de résister ? » Répondit Angelica d'un ton joueur.

La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa chemise et s'assit face à Jack pour frotter son bassin contre le sien. Jack, le visage tendu par le désir, inspira lourdement.

« Angelica…

- Fais-moi l'amour Jack »

Pressé, Jack la renversa sous lui et Angelica soupira.

« Enlève tes bottes. »

Un bruit sourd retentit, rapidement suivi d'un gémissement de la jeune femme qui se cambra alors qu'il embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Angelica crispa ses doigts sur les draps tandis qu'il approfondissait son baiser puis se redressa. Là, elle balbutia quelques mots en espagnol et Jack s'empressa de baisser son fut. La respiration hachée par le désir, elle le renversa sous elle avant de venir s'empaler sur son sexe avec un gémissement.

« Angelica, » râla Jack qui se redressa pour l'attirer contre lui et souder leurs lèvres.

()()

Statufiée, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la scène dont elle était l'involontaire spectatrice. Une nausée remonta dans sa gorge à la pensée des étreintes qu'elle avait partagées avec Jack. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes baisers, les mêmes soupirs. Sauf que Jack ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle. Elle n'avait été qu'une conquête parmi d'autres, une femme facile à séduire…

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et retint ses larmes alors qu'elle s'avouait qu'elle avait cru, qu'elle avait cru, que le pirate l'aimait. Qu'il ressentait pour elle ce que Will…

La pensée de Will l'emplit de consternation. Comment avait-elle pu ? Et comment pouvait-elle se lamenter ainsi pour un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas alors que Will était prisonnier pour avoir voulu la protéger ?

Un bras hésitant se referma autour de ses épaules et Elizabeth sursauta.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi. » Murmura Philip, ému par la détresse de celle qui l'avait sauvée.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et des sanglots roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Le cœur serré de pitié, Philip l'entraina à l'écart.

« Vous devriez quitter ce navire Elizabeth, il n'y a rien pour vous ici, murmura t'il.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas abandonner, pas si j'ai une chance, pas si je peux le sauver. »

Philip soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle, ses mains dans les siennes.

« Elizabeth, risquer votre âme pour faire pénitence ne vous apportera ni le pardon, ni la paix. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. »

Philip soupira et reprit d'une voix douce.

« Si, je comprends. Vous vous en voulez à cause des vœux que vous avez trahis. »

Statufiée, Elizabeth le fixa.

« Comment savez-vous ? » Balbutia-t-elle.

Philip secoua la tête.

« Le monde est plein de tentations. Surtout pour une femme à qui on a repris son mari. Dieu envoie des épreuves mais il comprend les faiblesses humaines Elizabeth. »

Honteuse, elle détourna les yeux.

« J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait…

- Et vous ? L'aimez-vous ? Ou avez-vous péché par orgueil ?

- Non ! Je, je me sentais si seule, » expliqua Elizabeth.

Philip songea qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question et serra ses mains.

« Je comprends.

- Vous ne me condamnez pas ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

- Il ne m'appartient pas de juger, pas plus qu'à vous. Sourit Philip. Je crois que l'amour justifie tout. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux à nouveau et Philip la força à le regarder.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire des reproches Elizabeth, j'aimerais vous aider à y voir plus clair dans vos sentiments.

- J'aime Will, répondit Elizabeth. Mais Jack, il, je ne sais pas…

- Est-ce à cause de lui que vous êtes ici ?

- Vous le savez bien, c'est lui que Blackbeard a envoyé pour me chercher.

- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question, souffla doucement Philip.

- Non, oui, je… Je ne sais plus. Je, tout s'est passé si vite avec Will, bien sûr nous étions fiancés mais…

- Il y avait Jack Sparrow n'est-ce pas ? »

Une boule dans la gorge, Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« J'étais sûre de mon choix, je le suis toujours, mais… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai toujours pensé que Will et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre et… Et puis ma mère, j'ai toujours cru que jamais, qu'elle aimait mon père mais elle l'a trahi. Peut-être, que je suis comme elle.» Conclut Elizabeth d'un ton douloureux

Philip grimaça.

« Ne croyez pas ce que dit Blackbeard. Cet homme est un démon. Un menteur.

- Mais c'est mon père…

- Quelquefois, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas honorer son père, » répondit Philip avec acidité.

Elizabeth sourit tristement.

« Vous parlez bizarrement pour un prêtre.

- Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir en être un, soupira Philip. On m'a enseigné tellement de choses, des choses qui sont fausses.

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à vivre ça. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Philip. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et garda sa main dans la sienne.

« Comme vous Elizabeth. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider plus mais je n'ai pas les réponses à vos questions.

- Vous m'aidez déjà beaucoup. »

Perdus dans leur conversation, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu le tocsin qui appelait les marins sur le pont. Jack, délégué par Blackbeard, fit brutalement irruption dans la cabine et se crispa à la vue de leurs doigts entrelacés. Elizabeth releva les yeux à cet instant et se troubla.

« Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le pirate jeta un regard sombre sur Philip puis répondit.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Nous sommes à White Cap Bay, Blackbeard exige que nous soyons tous sur le pont.

- Oh, » répondit mollement Elizabeth tandis que Philip s'empressait de filer.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas lorsque la main de Jack la retint.

« A quoi jouez-vous Lizzie ? »

Troublée, elle le fixa.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Avec le curé. Que faisiez-vous ?

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » Ragea Elizabeth avant de se dégager avec brutalité.

Jack soupira.

« Lizzie, je m'inquiète pour vous c'est tout. Je ne voudrais pas que, que vous soyez abusée…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Jack. Cracha la jeune femme. Je crois que j'en connais un rayon dans ce domaine. »

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme s'élança dans les coursives.

_**Le Damoclès,**_

Barbossa s'avança en clopinant jusqu'à Héléna qui, penchée sur un matelot, semblait angoissée.

« Alors ?

- Le poison fait son effet, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes. Souffla la jeune femme.

- Et bien nous n'en mourrons pas si nous avons un homme de moins, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna soupira et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Barbossa l'écarta sans douceur. La jeune femme fut projetée sur le sol et poussa un cri de douleur tandis que Barbossa traversait la pièce avec une rapidité surprenante pour planter son épée dans le corps d'un matelot.

« J'ai horreur des mutins. Lui dit aimablement Barbossa. Surtout quand ils sont aussi mauvais. »

Remise de ses émotions, Héléna le rejoignit, la main crispée sur son bras d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang.

« Qui t'envoie ! » Ragea-t-elle en direction du marin.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche et cracha un flot de sang tout en prononçant un galimatias incompréhensible. Furieuse, Héléna se tourna vers Barbossa.

« Imbécile, à cause de vous il va mourir avant d'avoir parlé.

- De rien ! » S'offusqua Barbossa, vexé.

Héléna l'ignora et donna un coup de botte dans le ventre sanglant de l'homme.

« Dis-moi qui t'envoie et j'abrégerais tes souffrances. »

Le mutin roula des yeux effarés dans sa direction avant que sa tête ne retombe mollement sur le sol, le visage figé pour toujours dans une expression de souffrance.

Une flopée de jurons échappa à Héléna et elle se pencha sur le corps. Ses doigts palpèrent les vêtements de l'homme jusqu'à en sortir un parchemin taché de sang. A sa vue, Héléna blêmit et Domez, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle.

« Rosa, tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le regard rempli d'angoisse, Héléna lui tendit le parchemin.

« Il ne m'a pas attaquée par hasard… C'est LUI. »

Domez baissa les yeux sur la gravure qui offrait une récompense substantielle pour la tête d'Héléna et blêmit à son tour.

« Impossible…

- Il sait que je suis toujours en vie, chuchota Héléna.

- Comment l'aurait-il su ?

- Je ne sais pas ! »

Barbossa s'approcha d'eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Restez en dehors de ça Hector. » Lui ordonna Héléna.

Cette fois le pirate explosa. Sans douceur, il saisit la jeune femme par le bras et serra sa blessure.

« Ne me donnez pas d'ordres ! Sans moi c'est vous qui seriez dans une mare de sang ! Alors j'exige de savoir ce qui se passe. »

Domez posa le canon de son arme contre la tempe de Barbossa.

« Lâche la. »

Héléna frémit et adressa un signe apaisant à Domez, terrifiée à l'idée que le second ne presse la détente.

« Arrête Domez ! Barbossa a raison, il a le droit de savoir. »

Barbossa adressa un sourire triomphant à Domez tandis que l'autre abaissait son arme en maugréant.

« Dans ma cabine, » ordonna Héléna.

()()

Barbossa croqua machinalement dans une pomme tandis que la jeune femme nettoyait sa blessure sous le regard inquiet de Domez.

« C'est Blackbeard, déclara-t-elle simplement. Domez, montre-lui. »

A contre cœur, le second obéit et glissa le parchemin rougi vers Barbossa. Le pirate le prit et son visage accusa sa surprise.

« A-t-il réellement une telle somme ?

- Bien sûr que non, pesta Héléna. Mais apparemment cet imbécile y a cru. »

Barbossa eut une moue déçue et tapota de l'index la gravure.

« Très ressemblante, Teach a le soucis du détail. Que lui avez-vous donc fait ? »

Domez et Héléna échangèrent un regard puis elle répondit avec un temps de retard.

« Rien de plus que ce que vous savez déjà. »

Barbossa rit jaune.

« Allons Héléna, sans vouloir vous vexer, aucun homme n'offre une telle somme en échange d'une tête, même aussi ravissante que la vôtre sans avoir une bonne raison.

- Peu importe ses raisons, pesta Héléna. Le problème c'est cette attaque et cette mise à prix, justement maintenant ! »

Barbossa la regarda sans comprendre et Domez se chargea de l'éclairer.

« Ca fait des années que nous n'en avons pas vu de telles, nous avions fait en sorte qu'il croit à la mort d'Héléna.

- Nous ? Releva Barbossa.

- Domez et moi. Bon sang, on a été jusqu'à couler le Damoclès pour qu'il y croit ! Ragea Héléna. Comment a-t-il fait pour me retrouver ! »

Barbossa tiqua.

« Par couler, vous voulez dire…

- Couler ça veut dire couler Hector, moi qui vous croyais doté d'un large vocabulaire, mais en fait vous ne comprenez pas le sens du quart des mots que vous employez n'est-ce pas ?» ironisa la jeune femme.

Barbossa la toisa d'un œil noir.

« Comment se fait-il que ce navire soit à nouveau à la surface dans ce cas ? »

Héléna soupira.

« Hector, il existe des tas de moyens de faire remonter un navire.

- Oui mais lequel avez-vous employé ? »

Héléna soupira, agacée.

« Tia Dalma, enfin Calypso, m'a aidée. Satisfait ? »

Barbossa faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau de pomme.

« Vous connaissez cette poissonnière ?

- Oui depuis longtemps mais ça n'est pas le problème Hector ! »

Le pirate avala l'information tandis qu'Héléna se tournait vers Domez.

« Cet homme quand l'as-tu recruté ?

- Lui ? Ca fait cinq ans qu'il est là.

- Cinq ans… Murmura Héléna. Il aurait de nombreuses occasions avant dans ce cas. Ça signifie qu'il est entré en possession de cette mise à prix récemment…

- Peut-être est-ce une de celles que Blackbeard avait dispersées à l'époque ? Suggéra Domez.

- Je ne crois pas, intervint Barbossa, le parchemin dans les mains. Ceci est récent, croyez moi je m'y connais en antiquité. »

Domez et Héléna échangèrent un nouveau regard.

« Teague vous a reconnue, » commença Domez.

Héléna balaya l'argument d'un mouvement évasif.

« Teague hait Blackbeard autant que moi, ce ne peut pas être lui.

- Mais c'est le père de Sparrow, remarqua Domez.

- Oh je t'en prie Domez, Jack a de nombreux défauts mais il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt pour lui de révéler à Blackbeard que je suis toujours en vie ! Non c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. »

Domez coula un regard en direction de Barbossa.

« Quelqu'un qui serait dénué de scrupules et d'amour propre… Un homme prêt à n'importe quelle traitrise y compris la mutinerie pour s'enrichir. » Insinua t'il.

Héléna cilla tandis que Barbossa haussait les épaules.

« Quelle plaie ces mutins…. » Plaisanta t'il.

Il avançait la main en direction des pommes lorsqu'il s'avisa que les deux autres avaient discrètement empoigné leurs pistolets. Furieux, Barbossa se leva d'un bond et posa sa jambe de bois sur la table.

« Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que je négocierai avec le bâtard qui est responsable de ça ?

- Il ne reste que vous, lui lança Domez.

- Non… Souffla Héléna d'une voix blanche. Il y a une autre personne proche de Blackbeard qui m'a vue. Sa fille. »

Domez secoua la tête.

« Allons, elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement, c'est impossible.

- Elle non, mais si elle a raconté à Blackbeard comment elle a appris qu'il était son père…

- Il aura surement fait le rapprochement, » compléta Domez.

Héléna hocha la tête d'un air sinistre.

« Ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons plus l'effet de surprise.

- Vous croyez qu'il sait ?

- Tu crois que mon bras saignerait s'il ne savait pas ? »

Domez grimaça tandis que Barbossa suivait l'échange d'un air attentif. Finalement Héléna poussa un soupir résigné.

« Change de cap. Nous allons aborder du côté des charognes. »

Domez blêmit.

« Héléna vous êtes sûre ?

- Il se doute que nous chercherons à contourner l'île en évitant les sirènes. Je suis certaine qu'il va poster ses zombies pour nous prendre au piège. Il sait à quel point je hais ces horreurs. Le seul moyen de garder l'avantage est de brouiller ses certitudes.

- D'accord, céda Domez à regret.

- Va donner les ordres et reste sur le pont, surveille l'équipage. Au moindre signe de trahison, ne fait pas de prisonniers. »

Domez hocha la tête et coula un regard en direction de Barbossa qui ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

« Ça ira Domez. Sans lui je ne serais plus là à te parler. »

Le second grommela des injures dans sa barbe et finit par sortir à regret.

()()

Une fois seule avec Barbossa, Héléna se tourna vers le pirate.

« Je vous dois la vie une fois de plus on dirait. Merci. Déclara-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Autant de reconnaissance me réchauffe le cœur, » ironisa Barbossa.

Héléna le fixa avec hargne.

« Que voulez-vous de plus ? Que je couche avec vous pour vous prouver ma reconnaissance ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Je veux que vous couchiez avec moi parce que vous le voulez autant que moi. » Ajouta Barbossa.

Héléna s'immobilisa net tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement d'elle.

« Vous ne boitez pas, observa-t-elle.

- Un effet de surprise, on a tendance à sous-estimer les infirmes. » Grinça Barbossa.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Héléna.

« Excellent Hector, vous comptez user de cet avantage face à Blackbeard ?

- La tricherie est une seconde nature chez moi, » plaisanta le pirate.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Héléna retint son souffle tandis qu'il glissait sa main le long de sa chemise sombre.

« Comme je vous le disais ma chère, j'apprécie peu ce genre de jeu et celui-ci a assez duré. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Héléna inspira profondément et laissa glisser au sol le long manteau noir qu'elle portait habituellement.

« J'en dis que j'accède à votre demande Hector.

- Tant mieux, je préfère quand les femelles sont consentantes, la plupart du temps du moins. »

Héléna sourit à nouveau et attira le visage du pirate contre le sien. Les doigts de Barbossa saisirent sa chevelure sans douceur et il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Héléna ferma les yeux. Le pirate avait un gout de pomme et de rhum. Le désir se répandit dans ses veines et elle arracha la chemise de Barbossa pour dévoiler son torse aux muscles dur.

Barbossa eut un sourire satisfait et la débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de la forcer à s'asseoir sur la grande table qui trônait dans sa cabine. Héléna retint son souffle alors qu'il l'attirait sans douceur vers le bord avant de s'enfoncer en elle d'un brusque coup de reins.

« Il était temps. » Grommela-t-il tandis qu'elle poussait un gémissement de plaisir.

Derrière la porte, Domez serra les poings à les briser. Jamais il n'avait autant haï quelqu'un que ce Barbossa.


	19. White Cap Bay

_**Coucou, déjà merci comme toujours à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Holly : erf oui Jack fait souvent cet effet aux femmes…. Pour Phil nan une concurrente arrive : ) Merci de m'aimer lol **_

_**BlackHeart : rien n'est jamais simple…**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec l'entrée en scène de notre chère Syréna ( oui, oui elle vous manquait, avouez , mdrrr) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 18**

**White Cap Bay**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Blackbeard fixa d'un air agacé Elizabeth alors que la jeune femme s'avançait sur le pont. Angelica perçut l'énervement de son père et ne put retenir un sourire. La blonde ne tarderait pas à descendre de son piédestal.

« Quels sont vos ordres Père ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Teach soupira, entre la servilité de l'une et l'insolence de l'autre il avait fort envie de les étriper toutes les deux.

« Où étais tu ? » Demanda-t-il à Elizabeth.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard hautain et haussa les épaules.

« Que sommes-nous censés faire ? »

Teach porta la main à son sabre par réflexe puis se reprit, après tout, il n'était pas totalement exclu qu'une des filles qu'il avait engendrée ne survive pas à leur séjour.

« Nous allons aller à terre. Quatre chaloupes. Trois sur l'île et une en mer. L'autre partie de l'équipage contournera l'île. Décida-t-il en faisant signe à un zombie d'approcher. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

- Oui Capitaine ! »

Blackbeard s'autorisa un rictus satisfait tandis qu'Angelica et Elizabeth échangeaient un regard perplexe. Jack plissa les yeux alors que les zombies se dirigeaient vers la barre.

« Pourquoi nous séparer ? »

Teach grimaça et s'approcha de lui.

« Dis-moi Jack, dans quelle chaloupe souhaites tu être ? Une de celles qui vont à terre ou celle qui restera en mer ? »

Jack déglutit.

« A terre.

- Bien dans ce cas cesse de poser des questions. » Souffla Blackbeard.

Le pirate se tourna ensuite vers l'équipage.

« Angelica, prend une poignée d'hommes et une chaloupe et va à terre. Toi aussi Elizabeth. Scrum, toi et toi et … l'éponge à rhum vous allez dans la chaloupe qui reste en mer. Le curé aussi. » Décida Blackbeard.

Gibbs poussa un couinement et se tourna vers Jack.

« Jack !

- Gibbs pourrait venir avec nous, suggéra le pirate.

- Tu es libre d'aller avec lui, rétorqua Blackbeard.

- Non merci, » déclina Jack avec effarement sous le regard outré de Gibbs.

Blackbeard se tourna vers son équipage et les gratifia d'un regard mauvais.

« Qu'attendez-vous pour obéir ! »

Tous se ruèrent vers les chaloupes, Jack suivit Angelica mais Teach le retint.

« Non Jack, tu montes avec moi, tu m'es trop précieux pour que je te perde de vue une seconde.

- Oui M'sieur, » déglutit le pirate.

_**White Cap Bay**_

Angelica se tourna vers son père, indécise.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

- On attend, ricana Teach. Tenez-vous prêts à déployer les filets. »

Elizabeth blêmit.

« Les filets ? Mais pourquoi les autres restent ils en mer ? »

Jack soupira.

« Pour servir d'appât… »

Révoltée, Elizabeth se dirigea à grands pas vers Teach.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Les sirènes vont les tuer ! »

Blackbeard ne répondit pas et la considéra avec mépris. Décidément, les filles étaient trop sentimentales. Désemparée, Elizabeth se tourna vers Angelica.

« Angelica, réagis ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser sacrifier des innocents ! »

Angelica ferma les yeux.

« Rien ne dit qu'ils mourront et parfois… il faut faire des sacrifices…

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Gémit Elizabeth. Jack ! Gibbs est là-bas et Philip et les autres ! On ne peut pas »

Un vent glacial se leva brutalement et Elizabeth se tut. Jack grimaça et murmura.

« Trop tard. »

_**En mer, **_

Gibbs frémit alors que le vent se levait. A ses côtés, Philip déglutit.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Elles arrivent, répondit Gibbs d'une voix funèbre. La chair fraiche appelle ces charognes ! »

Les hommes lui lancèrent un regard paniqué et le zombie que Blackbeard avait chargé de la chaloupe intervint.

« Chantez !

- Non ! Hurla Gibbs. Les chants les attirent ! »

Le second blêmit devant le regard que lui lançait le zombie et la voix hésitante de Scrum s'éleva.

« Je m'appelle Maria, La fille d'un riche marchand.  
>J'ai quitté mes parents et 3000 livres par an.<br>L'amour a percé mon cœur et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur,  
>Un marin a bercé mon cœur<p>

Mais l'argent n'fait pas le bonheur

Et j'attends un être charmeur

Mon marin, riche et sans peur. »

Un frisson secoua la surface de l'eau et Gibbs recula tandis qu'un visage magnifique crevait l'océan.

Fasciné, Scrum s'avança imperceptiblement.

« Ce que tu es belle, » murmura t'il.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire mutin et reprit la chanson d'une voix cristalline.

« Un marin a bercé mon cœur

Mais l'argent n'fait pas le bonheur

Et j'attends un être charmeur

Mon marin, riche et sans peur.

Vous mes sœurs approchez vous

Et venez voir céans

Le marin qui a bercé mon cœur »

Philip hoqueta tandis que des dizaines de femmes crevaient la surface et répétaient le chant de la première. A ses côtés, Gibbs prit une longue gorgée de rhum.

« Pitié Seigneur, gémit le second. Je ne suis qu'un honnête pirate. »

Surpris par cette étonnante prière, Philip se tourna vers lui tandis que Scrum se penchait un peu plus vers la sirène.

« Et j'attends un être charmeur,

Mon marin riche et sans peur. » Chanta la sirène, les mains sur le visage de Scrum.

Hypnotisé, le marin se laissait attirer vers les flots tandis que la blonde lui dédiait un sourire séducteur.

« Es-tu le marin riche et sans peur ? »

Béat, Scrum balbutia.

« Non c'est une chanson…. »

La sirène sourit et plongea son visage dans l'eau claire. Voyant cela, Gibbs se précipita sur l'infortuné marin et le tira en arrière.

« NON ! »

Scrum, hébété, le fixa avant de pousser un hurlement à la vue du visage déformé par la haine de la sirène qui s'apprêtait à refermer ses dents sur lui.

« A TERRE ! » Hurla Gibbs tandis qu'autour d'eux, les sirènes se déchainaient.

_**White Cap Bay**_

Elizabeth poussa un hurlement à la vue de l'attaque et se précipita vers la chaloupe qui tentait de rejoindre la terre.

« LES FILETS ! Ordonna Blackbeard. Capturez une de ces choses ! »

Angelica, choquée, recula tandis que le cœur de Jack ratait un battement à la vue d'Elizabeth qui, inconsciente du danger, se précipitait vers les flots.

« Lizzie ! Non ! » Hurla t'il alors que la chaloupe atteignait la terre ferme, suivie par les sirènes.

Elizabeth, inconsciente du danger, fredonnait l'air poignant de Scrum.

« Un marin a bercé mon cœur,

Mais l'argent n' f'ait pas le bonheur

L'amour a percé mon cœur… »

Jack se précipita sur elle et la serra contre lui, évitant de justesse les crocs d'une sirène.

« Lizzie, bugger, reprenez-vous ! »

La jeune femme sourit tristement et le fixa.

« Et j'attends un être charmeur,

Mon marin riche et sans peur…

Le marin qui a bercé mon cœur. » Murmura-t-elle.

Jack déglutit et se pencha instinctivement sur elle.

« Lizzie… »

Un hurlement les interrompit et Jack s'immobilisa. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il se précipita vers Angelica.

« Ne reste pas là ! »

Le visage empreint de souffrance, Elizabeth les regarda.

« Et j'attends un être charmeur. » Murmura-t-elle, à présent au sec sur la plage.

Jack gémit et se rua vers le phare abandonné qui dominait l'île tandis que, sans se soucier de ceux qu'il avait conduits vers la mort, Blackbeard continuait à hurler ses ordres.

()()

Les mains tremblantes, Jack embrassa du regard les silhouettes d'Elizabeth et d'Angelica. Elles étaient proches des sirènes, si proches, trop proches… Avec un glapissement, le pirate enflamma le phare et espéra que les légendes disaient vrai et que les sirènes détestaient vraiment la lumière.

La torche s'enflamma et Jack se précipita dans le vide…

()()

L'explosion illumina toute l'île et Elizabeth se recroquevilla sur elle-même tandis qu'Angelica se précipitait vers son père pour le protéger. Des hurlements inhumains retentirent et Elizabeth plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

A quelques pas de là, Philip vit le phare s'écrouler sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommander son âme au Seigneur, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement à la vue de la sirène qui le serrait contre lui. Ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan le contemplèrent avec inquiétude tandis que ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage parfait. Le cœur de Philip rata un battement et il fixa l'inconnue, foudroyé par sa beauté.

« Qui es-tu ? »Souffla-t-il.

La jeune sirène le fixa en retour et frissonna, apeurée, en entendant des pas s'approcher. Terrifiée, elle chercha à s'enfuir mais Philip la retint.

« NON ! » Gémit-il anéanti à l'idée qu'elle parte.

Un gémissement inhumain échappa à la sirène lorsqu'un filet se referma sur elle. Emu par sa détresse, Philip leva les yeux et croisa le regard froid de Blackbeard.

« Bravo curé… »

_**Le Damoclès**_

Hector remettait ses vêtements avec un sourire triomphant lorsque Domez pénétra dans la cabine.

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper ? » Lui demanda le pirate tandis que le second cherchait Héléna du regard.

La jeune femme, le regard brillant, s'avança.

« Je te rejoins sur le pont Domez, laisse nous quelques minutes. »

Furieux, Domez ne répondit pas et claqua la porte derrière lui. Héléna grimaça en l'entendant puis se tourna vers Barbossa.

« Etes-vous prêt à continuer ? »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Barbossa haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas. »

Embarrassée, Héléna avala sa salive. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas laissé un homme la toucher qu'elle ignorait comment se comporter maintenant avec le pirate.

« Une pomme ? Proposa Hector avant de se servir.

- Non, merci, » répondit poliment Héléna toujours aussi incertaine sur la conduite à tenir.

Barbossa posa un regard négligent sur elle puis ramassa la carte qu'il avait jetée au sol pour laisser place à leurs ébats.

« Dans ce cas, assez perdu de temps, quel est le plan une fois sur l'île ? »

Héléna se crispa et Barbossa lui adressa un regard cynique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez Héléna ? Une fois soulagé, aucune raison de s'embarrasser de paroles creuses. »

La mâchoire serrée, Héléna s'avança et posa son doigt sur la carte.

« Blackbeard va suivre cette route.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est celle qui apparait sur les cartes de Feng. Nous, nous allons passer par ici, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Elle est plus longue, observa Barbossa.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'emprunter le même chemin que lui. Il va sûrement poster des hommes en route.

- Je croyais que ses hommes nous attendraient ici ? » Déclara Barbossa en tapotant un point sur la carte.

Héléna le fixa et répondit d'une voix acide.

« Hector, on ne devient pas Blackbeard sans savoir protéger ses arrières, c'est la règle de base de tout pirate. »

Barbossa se crispa devant le ton qu'elle employait.

« Il me semble n'avoir aucune leçon de piraterie à recevoir de vous.

- Dans ce cas, faites en sorte de ne plus poser de questions stupides ! » Cracha Héléna.

Barbossa la fixa avec ironie.

« Quel est le problème Héléna ?

- Il n'y en a aucun sauf que je doute de plus en plus de vos capacités à tuer Blackbeard. Heureusement que nous avons capturé assez de grenouilles pour que même un infirme réussisse, enfin si vous réussissez au moins à l'égratigner. »

Barbossa s'approcha d'elle et glissa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Je croyais t'avoir montré une partie satisfaisante de mes capacités cette nuit. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Héléna sursauta et le fixa.

« Comme vous l'avez dit Hector, une fois soulagés, inutile de s'embarrasser de paroles creuses. Je vous attendrais sur le pont. » Déclara-t-elle avant de se dégager de l'étreinte du pirate.

()()

Domez posa un regard inquiet sur Héléna tandis qu'elle s'avançait.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rude.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous Héléna. Que se passe-t-il avec ce pirate ? »

Héléna ne s'y trompa pas et le toisa.

« Tu nous as espionné ?

- Non, mais je m'inquiète pour vous, commencer une relation avec Barbossa serait une mauvaise idée Héléna.

- Rassure toi, on ne peut pas qualifier ça de relation, » répondit Héléna d'un ton sarcastique.

Domez soupira et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

« Je sais que c'est pas évident Héléna, c'est vrai… c'est le premier depuis, depuis ce qu'il vous a fait. Mais Barbossa n'est pas un bon choix.

- Merci de ton avis Domez. » Pesta Héléna.

La jeune femme se dégagea de son étreinte et se précipita vers la barre pour aboyer ses ordres.

Domez regarda avec haine Barbossa qui s'approchait.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, » gronda t'il.

Barbossa croqua dans une pomme et ironisa.

« Je n'ai fait que ce qu'un vrai homme aurait fait depuis longtemps. Elle en a redemandé. »

Domez serra les poings.

« Tu permets, je vais la rejoindre, et qui sait je serais peut-être d'humeur à la reprendre cette nuit. » Lui rétorqua Barbossa.

Le regard noir, Domez vit Barbossa rejoindre Héléna et tous deux se penchèrent sur une carte.

_**White Cap Bay**_

Trempé, Jack sortit de l'eau et se dirigea vers l'attroupement qui s'était constitué autour de Philip.

« J'espère que ça a marché parce que je ne suis pas prêt de refaire ça. » Déclara-t-il dans l'indifférence générale.

Blackbeard, les yeux rivés sur la sirène, ricana.

« Celle-ci est en vie. »

La sirène posa un regard embué sur les corps de ses sœurs que l'explosion avait tuées puis regarda Philip avec reproche. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme déglutit.

« Enfermez cette chose, ordonna Blackbeard avant de se pencher sur la sirène. Quand à toi, si tu ne veux pas connaitre une agonie lente et douloureuse tu as plutôt intérêt à m'obéir. »

Un regard buté lui répondit et Blackbeard éclata de rire.

« Tu céderas charogne, même si je dois te dépecer pour tirer ce que je veux de toi. »

Choqué, Philip gémit alors que les hommes s'emparaient du filet contenant la sirène et l'enfermaient dans un cercueil de verre.

Angelica se tourna vers Jack, le regard brillant.

« Jack ! Ça a marché ! Nous avons réussi ! » S'exclama t'elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Les yeux sur la sirène, le pirate ne répondit pas.

« Oui, souffla Elizabeth. Nous avons réussi à la capturer et à lui voler sa liberté. »

Jack la regarda, surpris par son amertume et ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Il embrassa légèrement Angelica.

« Rejoins ton père, j'arrive. »

La jeune femme lui sourit joyeusement et se précipita à la suite de Teach qui n'en demandait pas tant.

()()

Tandis que les autres, forts de leur triomphe commençaient à s'enfoncer dans l'île, Jack s'approcha d'Elizabeth, qui, le regard sur l'horizon, ne bougeait pas.

« Elizabeth ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec prudence.

La jeune femme tourna un visage bouleversé vers lui.

« Tant de morts pour sauver un seul homme, tellement de morts… »

Jack cligna des yeux et s'approcha un peu plus.

« Je suis désolé Elizabeth, je n'aurais pas dû vous entrainer là-dedans. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable Jack, je, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour délivrer Will. »

Jack soupira à son tour.

« Je suis désolé pour le reste aussi, j'aurais dû vous dire, vous prévenir…

- De quoi ? Du genre d'homme qu'est mon vrai père ?

- Oui et… Lizzie, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, vous savez sur le Pearl. »

Elizabeth se raidit et se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi donc Jack ? De m'avoir séduite alors que vous êtes amoureux de ma sœur ? »

Le pirate baissa les yeux.

« Elizabeth…

- J'avais confiance en vous Jack, j'espère que je ne me suis pas complètement trompée. » Le coupa Elizabeth avant de se diriger vers Blackbeard.

Jack la suivit du regard et grimaça. Barbossa avait intérêt à être au rendez-vous…

()()

Blackbeard regarda Elizabeth approcher et sourit.

« Mon enfant, je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve.

- Quel est la suite du programme ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

Blackbeard désigna Jack.

« On le suit. »

Elizabeth jeta un regard en direction de la sirène.

« Et pour elle ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Elle ? Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de cette charogne. »

Elizabeth grimaça et regarda Angelica qui affichait une mine triomphante.

« Combien d'hommes avons-nous perdus ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr, » maugréa Elizabeth avant de rejoindre Philip.

Le jeune missionnaire leva un regard rempli de culpabilité sur elle.

« Je ne voulais pas l'attirer dans un piège…

- Je sais, murmura Elizabeth. Parfois, on doit faire des choses que l'on ne veut pas, pour obtenir ce qu'on désire… »

Philip la regarda avec surprise.

« Et vous que désirez-vous ?

- Que Teach vive et m'aide à retrouver Will, quoi d'autre ? » Répondit Elizabeth avec un brin d'acidité.

()()

_**Quelques heures plus tard, **_

Elizabeth poussa un cri alors qu'un serpent frôlait sa botte et Angelica ricana. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune femme se pencha et ramassa le serpent qu'elle laissa s'enrouler autour de son bras.

« Le Roi des Pirates craint les serpents ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

Elizabeth lui répondit par un regard froid.

« Non, celui-ci m'a surprise voilà tout. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard avec hostilité tandis que Blackbeard s'approchait de Jack.

« Alors Sparrow as-tu finalement choisi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- La nonne ou l'anglaise ? » Ricana Teach.

Jack frémit et se tourna vers lui.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Comment peux-tu sacrifier ton enfant pour ton seul profit ? »

Teach éclata de rire.

« Je suis un pirate Sparrow, je prends ce que je veux et me débarrasse de qui se met sur ma route. »

Jack déglutit devant la menace à peine voilée et Blackbeard ricana.

« Profite bien d'Angelica, Sparrow. »

Jack blêmit.

« Pourquoi elle ?

- Ses bondieuseries m'ennuient. » Répondit Teach avant de se diriger vers les deux femmes.

Tandis qu'il plaquait un sourire affable sur son visage et rejoignait ses filles, Teach songea qu'il lui serait plus jouissif de soumettre Elizabeth qu'Angelica une fois sauvé. Il avait hâte de voir comment la jeune femme réagirait sous les assauts de son équipage. Après ça, peut-être qu'il la zombiefirait…A moins qu'il ne l'utilise à d'autres fins. Un sourire éclaira son visage à cette pensée et il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Elizabeth veux-tu donner l'ordre aux hommes d'installer le camp ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et se tourna vers les marins tandis qu'Angelica serrait les poings. En tant que seconde, cette tâche aurait dû lui revenir ! Blackbeard surprit la jalousie mâtinée d'angoisse de la jeune femme et sourit. Le moment venu, Angelica le supplierait de lui laisser boire l'eau de la Fontaine pour le sauver…


	20. Destruction et sirène

_**Coucou,déjà merci à BlackHeart, Holly & Amandine pour les reviews !**_

_**Holly : Ahhhh là le sfitswann c'est mal barré…et tu es méchante avec Syréna elle est plutôt cool ( bon un peu neuneu mais bon) Je te laisse le Barbohéléna pour te consoler, enfin pour l'instant… Pour Liz roooo trop tentant non ? BB a un TAS d'idées . Pour Philip erf que veux tu l'amour a percé son cœur… Moments sparra y'en aura peut être un ou deux autres mdrrr**_

_**BlackHeart : Syréna pas être contente… va se venger**_

_**Amandine : déjà bienvenue sur la fic et merci pour ton comm !Je ne me prononcerais pas sur les OC, en faire un qui plaise est difficile et la frontière avec la Mary Sue très fine. Contente qu'Héléna te plaise même si le mérite de son background et de sa personnalité revient à BlackHeart, moi je la mets en scène ( et rajoute des trucs pour les besoins du scénario mdrrr) Et pour la suite et bien… merci.**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un peu de rififi entre autres… Pour info, les îles Bimini existent réellement… c'est là que Ponce de Léon a situé la Fontaine de Jouvence.**_

_**Bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 19**

_**Île Bimini,**_

Assise au coin du feu, Angelica regardait d'un air sombre Blackbeard et Elizabeth qui, plongés dans une conversation, ne faisaient pas attention à elle. Elizabeth sourit à cet instant et Blackbeard lui désigna son sabre. A bout de nerfs, Angelica se leva pour les rejoindre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elizabeth tourna un visage radieux vers elle.

« Nous parlions du sabre, ce qu'il peut faire est fantastique.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Angelica avec un pincement au cœur à l'idée que son père ne lui avait jamais confié.

- Oui, avec un tel sabre, je pourrais obliger Calypso à libérer Will ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

Blackbeard lui adressa un regard bonhomme et se tourna vers Angelica.

« Que voulais-tu mon enfant ? »

Angelica se troubla.

« Et bien, rien, je,

- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'irais-tu pas vérifier si notre sirène est toujours en vie ? » La congédia Teach.

Angelica pâlit et Elizabeth la regarda avec une pointe de pitié.

« Laisse, je vais y aller si tu veux. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, l'autre la regarda avec haine.

« Tu n'es pas la seconde Elizabeth, ce n'est pas à toi que Père a demandé de le faire.

- Je voulais juste t'aider, rétorqua Elizabeth. Mais puisque c'est comme ça débrouille-toi toute seule ! » Pesta-t-elle avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Blackbeard dissimula son sourire et se tourna vers Angelica. Il feignit l'innocence et déclara.

« Je suis perplexe, pourquoi tant d'hostilité entre vous ? »

Angelica déglutit.

« Père, elle n'est pas sincère, elle, elle ne s'intéresse qu'à votre pouvoir, elle vous utilise pour sauver son imbécile de mari. Cette fille est une, une manipulatrice. »

Blackbeard rit intérieurement et la fixa.

« Ton inquiétude pour moi me touche mon enfant.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle abuse de votre bonté Père. »

Blackbeard s'approcha d'Angelica et sourit.

« Voilà pourquoi je préfère la garder près de moi. »

Le visage d'Angelica se transforma et elle sourit avec hésitation.

« Vous la surveillez ?

- Hélas, il me déplait de dire ça de l'une de mes enfants, mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle, j'espère me tromper mais

- Je suis sûre que vous ne vous trompez pas Père, pourquoi ne pas la renvoyer ? Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle pour trouver la Fontaine ! »

Cette fois, Blackbeard baissa la tête.

« J'ai été si longtemps privé d'elle et de toi, et au déclin de sa vie, un père aime à réunir ses enfants autour de lui. »

Le regard d'Angelica se voila légèrement et elle s'inclina.

« Je comprends Père.

- Je savais que tu le ferais mon enfant. Mais rassure toi, le moment venu, c'est avec toi que je découvrirais la Fontaine.

- Oh Père, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, » souffla Angelica avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Blackbeard la reçut contre lui et ricana intérieurement. Jamais il n'avait connu de fille aussi désireuse de plaire que celle-ci. Même sa catin de mère n'était pas aussi idiote. Il adressa un sourire narquois à Jack qui les observait avec méfiance et souffla à l'oreille d'Angelica.

« Tu m'es plus utile auprès de Sparrow, je n'ai pas confiance en lui non plus. Te savoir avec lui me rassure mon enfant, occupe-toi de la sirène puis va le rejoindre, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Rose de plaisir, Angelica s'empressa d'obéir.

()()

Assise à l'écart de la troupe, Elizabeth remâchait sa colère à l'égard d'Angelica lorsque Jack s'approcha d'elle.

« Un problème trésor ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour la supporter, grinça Elizabeth.

- Qui ça ?

- Angelica, chaque fois que je tente de me rapprocher d'elle, elle me repousse. J'en ai assez. »

Jack soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Trésor, Angelica n'a pas eu la même vie que vous, elle n'a pas été entourée d'un père dans son enfance, et elle, elle tente de rattraper le temps avec Teach, grimaça Jack.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas, » observa Elizabeth.

Jack hésita brièvement puis se pencha vers elle.

« J'ai mes raisons. Lizzie, ne lui faites pas confiance, je sais qu'il peut être charmeur et presque agréable

- Vraiment ? Ca me rappelle quelqu'un, » le coupa Elizabeth avec ironie.

Jack soupira.

« Ne lui faites pas confiance, Lizzie.

- Je crois que vous êtes mal placé pour parler de confiance, du reste si Blackbeard a des projets si sombres que vous le pensez, pourquoi continuer à le suivre ? A cause d'elle ? »

Jack aperçut un zombie qui se tenait non loin d'eux et déglutit.

« Croyez-moi trésor, si nous n'étions pas là ça serait pire. »

Surprise par son ton sérieux, Elizabeth le fixa.

« Jack que me cachez vous ? Est-ce qu'il y a un danger ? Pour Angelica ?

- Pas si je peux l'empêcher, souffla Jack. Je ne peux rien vous dire Elizabeth, mais faites-moi confiance, je ne laisserai rien de mal arriver. Que ce soit à vous ou à Angelica. »

Elizabeth plongea dans son regard sombre et pendant une seconde elle le revit tel qu'il était sur le Pearl, lorsqu'ils avaient été amants. La bouche sèche et le cœur serré, elle détourna le regard.

« Je vous crois. » Murmura-t-elle.

Jack s'approcha imperceptiblement d'elle et la fixa.

« Merci Lizzie. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et se mordit la lèvre. Il était proche, si proche, quelques centimètres et…

« JACK ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent brutalement et Jack blêmit à la vue d'Angelica.

« Angie, mon ange »

Un torrent de jurons en espagnol lui répondit et Elizabeth s'empressa de se lever.

« Je vous laisse

- Puta ! » Ragea Angelica.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa net. Pas besoin de comprendre l'espagnol pour traduire l'insulte. Elle tira son épée sans réfléchir.

« Cette fois sœur ou pas tu vas trop loin ! »

Angelica lui lança un regard réjoui et tira à son tour sa lame.

« Et toi je vais t'apprendre à ne pas poser tes sales pattes sur ce qui m'appartient ! Sucia perra ! »

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence et Jack se leva, affolé.

« Mais arrêtez ! Vous êtes folles ! »

Aucune des deux ne fit attention à lui et Elizabeth bloqua la lame d'Angelica.

« Arrête, j'ai pas envie de te blesser.

- Vete a la mierda ! » Lui rétorqua Angelica en se dégageant.

Les deux jeunes femmes repartirent au combat d'un même mouvement et Elizabeth pesta.

« Bon sang Angelica, je suis mariée !

- J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu regardes Jack. »

Furieuses, les deux femmes se firent face à nouveau et s'apprêtaient à continuer lorsque la voix de Blackbeard tonna.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je me reposais tranquillement et voilà que j'entends des cris et le fracas du fer ? »

Angelica baissa la tête.

« Pardon Père. »

Blackbeard secoua la tête et regarda Elizabeth.

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Demandez-le-lui ! » Pesta Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, furieuse.

Angelica la suivit du regard.

« C'est ça ! Va t'en ! »

Jack se fit tout petit tandis que Blackbeard se tournait vers lui.

« Je commence à être las Sparrow….

- Mr Barbe, si vous permettez, Angelica s'est énervée pour rien et

- Tu veux dire que c'est la faute de ma fille ?

- Non. » Murmura Jack d'une petite voix.

Angelica lui lança un regard rageur et s'éloigna à son tour dans la direction opposée de celle prise par Elizabeth.

Jack soupira.

« Bugger. » Marmonna-t-il.

_**White Cap Bay**_

Domez traina la chaloupe sur le sable tandis qu'Héléna jetait un regard prudent autour d'eux. Barbossa clopina jusqu'à un cadavre de sirène et posa sa main dessus.

« Encore chaud, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'avance sur nous. »

Héléna hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous, si nous progressons vite, nous aurons une chance de les doubler.

- Sauf si on nous retarde, » grinça Domez avec un regard éloquent en direction de la jambe de bois de Barbossa.

Le pirate s'apprêtait à sortir son épée lorsqu'un hurlement strident brisa le silence de la nuit. Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Damoclès et Héléna poussa un cri à la vue de son navire encerclé par les sirènes.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers la chaloupe.

Barbossa fut plus rapide que Domez et la rattrapa. Sans hésiter, il la plaqua sur le sable et s'abattit sur elle.

« Ils sont déjà morts, Héléna.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je dois les sauver !

- C'est trop tard, » martela Barbossa en regardant le navire commencer à s'affaisser, submergé par la soif de vengeance des sirènes.

Héléna serra les poings et un sanglot désespéré lui échappa.

« Pas mon navire, pas ça…

- Capitaine, souffla Domez tandis que les hommes qui les avaient accompagnés à terre s'agitaient.

- Occupe-toi des hommes, lui ordonna rudement Barbossa avant de soulever Héléna.

- Ne la touchez pas !

- Tu veux qu'elle le voie couler ? Rétorqua Barbossa. Aucun capitaine digne de ce nom ne peut accepter de voir ça. »

Vaincu, Domez se détourna tandis que Barbossa portait Héléna vers la forêt.

« Lâchez moi !

- Non Rosa. C'est hors de question. »

En larmes, Héléna le fixa.

« Je n'avais que lui, c'était tout ce que j'avais. Mon navire…

- Je sais, » répondit rudement Barbossa avant de l'embrasser avec violence.

Bouleversée, Héléna répondit sans réfléchir et le pirate la poussa contre la roche la plus proche. Ses doigts défirent à la hâte la veste d'Héléna et il arracha les boutons de son fut. Sous lui, elle gémit.

« Hector, arrête…

- Sûrement pas, » rétorqua le pirate avant de glisser ses doigts en elle.

Héléna frémit alors qu'il la préparait sans délicatesse et referma ses bras autour de lui. Barbossa se pressa contre elle et libéra son sexe d'un geste pressé avant de la prendre.

« Hector, je, haleta Héléna.

- Tais toi maudite femelle, » rétorqua le pirate avant de la bâillonner de sa bouche.

Les yeux clos, Héléna se laissa aller au plaisir qu'il lui procurait et gémit.

()()

Assise sur le sol et pantelante, Héléna fixa Barbossa.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Pour ne pas que tu entendes la fin, répondit le pirate d'une voix sombre. J'ai déjà vu un navire être détruit par les sirènes. Ce n'est pas un spectacle enviable surtout quand on est le capitaine du navire. »

Héléna s'assombrit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée.

- Qui te parle de ça ? » Rétorqua le pirate avant de se détourner.

Perdue, Héléna le regarda sans comprendre et Barbossa lui jeta.

« Rhabille toi et rejoins nous sur la plage, je crois que Domez nous attends. »

()()

Domez se précipita vers Barbossa.

« Où est-elle ?

- Elle arrive.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Ragea Domez, inquiet.

- Le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne voit pas son navire couler. »

Domez serra les poings et Héléna apparut.

« Laisse le Domez. Il a bien fait. »

Barbossa se retourna et un demi-sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à la vue des yeux secs de la jeune femme.

« Bonne petite. » Marmonna-t-il.

Domez se précipita vers elle.

« Rosa ?

- Ca va, murmura la jeune femme. Mettons nous en route. »

Une lueur admirative dans le regard, Barbossa lui emboita le pas et se tourna vers ce qui restait de l'équipage.

« Vous avez entendu ? En route tas de chiens ou alors vous êtes libres de rejoindre vos compagnons. »

Héléna frissonna et se tourna vers lui.

« Fais attention Hector, n'oublie pas que JE suis capitaine. Le Damoclès a peut-être coulé mais ces hommes restent mon équipage. » Déclara-t-elle avant de redresser ses épaules et de se remettre en route.

_**Île Bimini**_

Une bouteille de rhum et deux coupes à la main, Jack s'approcha d'Angelica.

« Une offre de réconciliation ? » Tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard mauvais tandis qu'assise à côté de Blackbeard non loin de là, Elizabeth boudait visiblement.

« Pourquoi ne lui proposes tu pas à elle ? »

Jack soupira, ça allait plus dur que prévu. Or, il était impératif qu'il garde un œil sur Angelica. Blackbeard avait été clair, il comptait la sacrifier et lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui en donner l'occasion.

Un sourire séducteur, il s'approcha d'elle.

« Angie chérie, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi.

- Tu allais l'embrasser ! Pesta Angelica. Et elle allait te laisser faire !

- Pas du tout ! Protesta Jack.

- Oh je t'en prie, même là tu n'es pas crédible. »

Jack tiqua et soupira.

« D'accord… J'avoue que, qu'Elizabeth est une belle femme, avenante et

- Ah tu vois !

- mais elle n'est pas toi. » Finit Jack.

Angelica le regarda, l'air boudeur.

« Tu es attiré par elle.

- Etait, mais c'était avant de te revoir trésor, se justifia Jack.

- Et elle ?

- Allons Angie, je suis le capitaine Sparrow ! »

Un demi-sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Angelica et Jack força son avantage.

« Angelica j'étais sincère dans ta cabine.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu veux coucher avec moi.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ne me crois-tu jamais quand je dis la vérité !

- Parce que tu ne la dis jamais ! »

Jack se détourna et Angelica surprit le regard curieux d'Elizabeth sur eux. Avec un grincement de dent elle se précipita vers Jack et le força à lui faire face.

« Jack…

- Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas, » plaisanta le pirate avant de la gratifier d'un long baiser.

Oubliant ceux qui les entouraient, Jack et Angelica approfondirent leur baiser avec fougue et Jack serra la jeune femme contre lui.

« Il y a une crique pas loin mon ange. » Murmura-t-il.

La main dans la sienne, Angelica le suivit.

()()

Elizabeth qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, soupira tristement. Blackbeard la toisa.

« Je suis perplexe, qu'a donc ce Sparrow ?

- Jack ? Rien, c'est un ami, répondit Elizabeth à la hâte.

- Ta sœur est très amoureuse de lui, ne lui en veut pas Elizabeth.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, marmonna la jeune femme, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Elizabeth, se pourrait-il qu'il t'ait manqué de respect ? » Demanda Blackbeard d'un air innocent.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre au souvenir de leurs étreintes puis sa promesse à Will lui revint en mémoire. Elle se leva.

« Non. Angelica s'est trompée, demain je m'expliquerais avec elle. » Lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Resté seul, Blackbeard sourit, le point faible d'Elizabeth était facile à trouver… Elle était partagée entre son absurde idée du mariage et de la fidélité et son âme de catin. Un peu comme sa mère en fait, après tout à bien y réfléchir, celle-ci ne s'était pas débattue tant que ça la troisième fois qu'il l'avait violée.

()()

Elizabeth s'approcha de Philip qui ne quittait pas le cercueil de verre de la sirène des yeux.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Philip tourna un regard surpris vers elle.

« Ça vous intéresse vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Elizabeth avec sincérité. Toute créature aussi affreuse soit elle devrait pouvoir garder sa liberté.

- Elle n'est pas un démon ! S'enflamma Philip. Comment pourrait-elle être aussi parfaite si elle en était un ?

- Quelquefois, la beauté est trompeuse, Philip, » murmura Elizabeth.

Le jeune missionnaire secoua la tête.

« Pas cette fois. »

Elizabeth sourit avec amusement puis reporta son attention vers la sirène qui bougeait de moins en moins. Elle observa le visage aux lignes pures et se surprit à repenser à sa rencontre avec Jack.

« On dirait qu'elle dort, » murmura Philip, ravi de se trouver quelqu'un qui partageait son souci de la sirène.

Sa remarque ramena Elizabeth au présent et la jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds.

« Elle ne dort pas ! Elle s'étouffe ! » S'exclama t'elle en se précipitant vers le cercueil pour l'ouvrir.

Philip la suivit et tous deux ouvrirent le couvercle. Immédiatement, la sirène passa la tête et inspira une longue goulée d'air.

« Que faites-vous ! Ragea Blackbeard.

- Elle allait s'étouffer ! Pesta Elizabeth. Si elle meurt elle ne pleurera pas ! »

Teach tiqua tandis que le cercueil, déstabilisé par leurs efforts pour l'ouvrir, oscillait avant de se briser sur le sol.

Tous s'immobilisèrent et virent avec surprise les écailles de la sirène se résorber pour former des jambes.

« Et bien tu vas marcher charogne ! » Ricana Blackbeard.

Philip déglutit à la vue de la nudité parfaite de la sirène et se précipita vers elle pour la couvrir. Elle lui lança un regard sombre tandis qu'il l'enveloppait dans sa veste.

« Je suis si désolé, murmura Philip, je ne voulais pas.

- La ferme curé, toi lève-toi ! » Ordonna Blackbeard.

A terre, la sirène leva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui.

« Je ne peux pas.

- Dommage ! S'exclama Blackbeard en la menaçant.

- Non ! » S'interposa Philip qui chercha à l'aider en la soutenant.

Les dents serrées, la sirène fit quelques pas et s'écroula.

« Mes jambes sont faibles !

- Je vais la porter, intervint Philip. Nuit et jour s'il le faut. »

Elizabeth sourit avec nostalgie et Blackbeard soupira.

« Ne nous ralentis pas. Et vous, surveillez ces deux-là »Ordonna t'il aux zombies avant de s'éloigner.


	21. Coup de foudre

_**Coucou à tous,déjà merci à Holly pour sa review ( BlackHeart n'a pas réussi à poster mdrrr)**_

_**Holly : Contente que ça passe vite c'est déjà ça ! Ah là le Phil/Liz…. Bah pas possible mdrrr. Héléna a perdu son navire, elle n'allait quand même pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Pour Hector et Héléna ahahahaha . Angelica te remercie de son soutien mdrrrr**_

_**L'histoire s'accélère un peu et nous arriverons bientôt en vue de la fontaine mais pour l'instant…. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 20**

**Coup de foudre**

_**Île Bimini, route de l'est,**_

Philip, émerveillé de tenir la sirène contre lui, osait à peine respirer. Il en oubliait même les zombies et Blackbeard. Fasciné, le jeune homme songeait qu'elle illustrait à elle seule la perfection divine lorsqu'elle prit la parole d'une voix hachée.

« Lâche-moi. »

Comme dans un rêve, Philip obéit et la sirène se blottit dans la chemise qu'il lui avait cédée.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Philip.

La sirène lui tourna le dos avant de le fixer à nouveau.

« Je te croyais différent, c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé.

- Sauvé ?

- Les pierres allaient te tuer. »

Philip hoqueta alors que la scène lui revenait en mémoire.

« J'ai cru, j'ai cru, que tu voulais… »

Rouge, il n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

La sirène s'adoucit.

« Toi tu es différent, tu protèges, » murmura-t-elle avant d'effleurer la croix qui pendait sur le torse nu de Philip.

Troublé, le jeune prêtre sentit son pantalon se tendre dans un désir avec lequel il avait cru en avoir fini depuis qu'il avait prononcé ses vœux.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te prennent, si je t'ai retenue c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu partes, » souffla-t-il avec honte.

La sirène sembla frétiller à cette déclaration et le fixa.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je, tu es tellement belle, » gémit Philip.

Bouleversé par son désir et honteux de le ressentir, Philip détourna les yeux.

« Pardonne-moi. » Souffla-t-il avant de se lever à la hâte.

La sirène le suivit longuement des yeux. Jamais aucun mortel ne lui avait paru aussi beau que celui-ci. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait voulu. Non pas pour le détruire mais pour l'emporter avec elle au fond de l'océan et pour l'aimer. Comme le disait la chanson que l'autre homme chantait.

« Mon marin riche et sans peur. » fredonna-t-elle.

()()

Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sourire à Jack et Angelica qui, main dans la main, revenaient de la crique où ils avaient passé la nuit.

« Angelica, j'aimerais te parler. Seule à seule. »

Jack s'écarta avec un air inquiet tandis qu'Angelica glissait un regard vers son père. Blackbeard l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête et elle se força à faire face à Elizabeth.

« D'accord… » Accepta-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité du campement et Angelica toisa Elizabeth.

« Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Je suis désolée Angelica. Jack et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps et

- Il ne t'aime pas.

- Je sais, murmura Elizabeth en s'efforçant de repousser la douleur qui s'installait dans son cœur. Angelica, nous parlions juste.

- Tu allais le laisser t'embrasser ! »

Elizabeth répondit prudemment.

« Non, nous parlions c'est tout. Angelica, je ne VEUX PAS être ton ennemie.

- Alors tu t'y prends mal.

- Angelica, quoiqu'il y ait pu avoir entre Jack et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps. Je suis mariée et Jack est avec toi.

- Tu as couché avec lui ! Explosa Angelica.

- Bien sûr que non ! » Mentit Elizabeth par automatisme.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard puis Angelica se pencha sur elle.

« Si tu essaies encore de le séduire, je te tue… »

Elizabeth serra les poings et se forçait à garder son calme lorsqu'elle aperçut un serpent sur Angelica. Elle blêmit.

« Ne bouge pas.

- Quoi ?

- Ne bouge pas, tu as un macaga sur toi. »

Angelica frémit et commença à trembler.

« Tu es sure ?

- Regarde-toi moi-même si tu ne me crois pas, » siffla Elizabeth entre ses dents tout en sortant son couteau.

Angelica baissa lentement les yeux et gémit à la vue du serpent.

« Sa blessure est mortelle à tous les coups, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, chuchota Elizabeth. Maintenant tais-toi, j'ai besoin de rester concentrée.

- Elizabeth qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- La ferme ! » Ragea la jeune femme qui suivait le serpent des yeux.

Ce dernier se prépara à attaquer et Angelica poussa un hurlement.

« NON ! »

Les yeux clos, elle attendit la morsure mais rien ne vint. Surprise, Angelica ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le serpent inerte à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« La prochaine fois bouge moins, lui lança Elizabeth avant de jeter le serpent. Au fait tu me dois un couteau. »

Angelica cligna des yeux.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie… mais pourquoi ? »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Tu es ma sœur et quoi que tu en penses, Jack est mon ami. Et je sais ce que ça fait de voir mourir la personne qu'on aime, » souffla t'elle douloureusement.

Angelica baissa la tête.

« Elizabeth…

- Laisse tomber les remerciements et dépêche-toi, Teach nous attend. »

Surprise, Angelica la suivit.

« Attend, Elizabeth… Entre Jack et toi ? »

Le jeune femme soupira et se souvint de ce que Jack lui avait révélé sur l'enfance d'Angelica. Elle était mariée, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal en lui révélant une chose sans importance.

« Il n'y a rien Angelica. Nous sommes amis. C'est tout.

- Je te crois, » souffla Angelica.

Elizabeth haussa le sourcil et Angelica lui sourit.

« Tu es trop plate pour plaire à Jack, il aime les vraies femmes. Lui décocha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

- Sale garce, maugréa Elizabeth quand elle fut hors de portée de voix. Jack aime les vraies femmes, » singea-t-elle.

Gibbs apparut devant elle et Elizabeth poussa un cri de surprise.

« Bon sang Gibbs ! Pesta-t-elle. Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

- Bah j'chais pas trop.

- Vous êtes ivre, soupira Elizabeth.

- Vous croyez ?

- Bah j'chais pas trop, » plaisanta Elizabeth qui glissa un bras sous le sien.

()()

Jack vit Angelica et Elizabeth revenir avec soulagement.

« Au moins elles se sont pas entretuées, murmura t'il.

- Pourquoi l'auraient elles fait ? Demanda Philip.

Jack, agacé, le toisa.

« T'es pas sensé porter Miss poisson toi ? »

Philip lui sourit.

« Uniquement quand on marche. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas mal à l'aise ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme de ton frère…

- Je n'ai pas de frère, tu dois faire erreur. » Plaisanta Jack.

Philip soupira.

« Ou alors tu ne séduiras pas la sœur de ta femme, surtout si elle est mariée. »

Jack blêmit et roula des yeux effarés en direction de Philip.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Rien du tout.

- Rien ? S'étonna Jack. Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? »

Philip jeta un regard en direction d'Elizabeth qui soutenait Gibbs. La jeune femme sourit brièvement mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Non, répondit Philip qui se tourna vers Jack. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de vous. »

Jack se troubla tandis que Philip s'efforçait de se convaincre que parfois mieux valait un pieux mensonge qu'une licencieuse vérité.

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest.**_

Domez trébucha et manqua de s'étaler sur le sol meuble au grand plaisir de Barbossa.

« Tu veux que je te prête une jambe ? » Ironisa le pirate.

Une flopée de jurons lui répondit et Barbossa sourit.

« Quelle joie d'être haï à ce point. »

Héléna poussa un soupir exaspéré et désigna un coin de verdure dégagé.

« Assez avancé pour aujourd'hui, on fait une pause.

- Oui Domez est fatigué, se moqua Barbossa.

- Hector, » pesta Héléna.

Le pirate sourit et lui fit une caricature de révérence.

« Ma chère Rosa la Rouge, me feriez-vous la joie de me suivre derrière ce bosquet pour y cueillir quelques pommes. »

Héléna ne put retenir un sourire et se leva.

« Gare à toi s'il n'y a pas de pommes.

- Comme si j'étais capable de mentir, rétorqua Barbossa.

- Je vous accompagne, s'exclama Domez.

- Non, reste ici pour installer le campement, » lui lança Héléna.

Les poings serrés et le visage empourpré, Domez regarda Hector et Héléna disparaitre derrière le bosquet. Décidément, les choses prenaient un tour qu'il n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout.

()()

Héléna se retourna vers Hector, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors où sont les pommes ?

- Là ! » S'exclama Barbossa en clopinant vers un arbre qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

Stupéfaite, Héléna le suivit.

« Tu m'as fait venir ici pour qu'on cueille des pommes ?

- Non je t'ai fait venir ici pour que TU cueilles des pommes, elles sont trop hautes pour moi, et il est malaisé de grimper aux arbres avec une seule jambe. »

Furieuse, Héléna se dirigea vers l'arbre et donna un grand coup de botte dans le tronc.

« Ramasse tes pommes ! » Pesta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Resté seul, Barbossa sourit. Il n'était jamais bon de laisser croire à une femme qu'elle l'intéressait suffisamment pour qu'il en oublie l'essentiel. Ainsi, lorsqu'il la prendrait de nouveau, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Héléna serait reconnaissante de l'accueillir. A cette pensée, le fut d'Hector se tendit et il croqua joyeusement dans une pomme bien juteuse.

_**Île Bimini, route de l'est,**_

Les bras autour du corps mince de la sirène, Philip avançait comme dans un rêve. Chaque fois qu'il baissait les yeux, il croisait le regard d'un bleu pur de la sirène et cela suffisait à faire accélérer son cœur. Elle était la foi qu'il avait cherchée, l'aboutissement de son chemin. A elle seule, la sirène illustrait toute la beauté divine. Et à cause de son égoïsme, de son désir de la retenir, Blackbeard s'était approprié cette perfection. Son visage s'emplit de remords et il baissa les yeux sur sa sirène.

Dans ses bras, cette dernière leva un regard sur lui.

« A quoi penses-tu Philip ? »

Le jeune missionnaire soupira.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, j'aimerais pouvoir te libérer. »

La sirène sourit tristement.

« Moi aussi. »

()()

Tandis que Blackbeard encadré par Angelica et Elizabeth ouvrait la marche, Jack ralentit jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur de Gibbs.

« Gibbs,

- Vous l'avez laissé me livrer aux monstres des océans, rétorqua le second avec rancœur.

- Oui mais j'avais un plan, mentit Jack sans vergogne. La preuve tu n'es pas mort. »

Gibbs soupira et lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Bon d'accord, peut être que mon plan n'était pas si parfait que ça mais pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu non ?

- Si vous me disiez ce que vous avez prévu, j' pourrais peut être être d'accord avec vous, râla Gibbs. Que comptez-vous faire une fois à la Fontaine ? Et pourquoi avoir entrainé Elizabeth ?

- A la Fontaine ? Rien mon ami, il suffira de laisser agir Hector comme nous l'avons convenu.

- Si c'est pas malheureux de devoir encore compter sur ce type. Et Elizabeth ?

- Et bien, elle est là pour, pour

- Vous savez pas vraiment hein ?

- Bien sûr que si, pesta Jack. Elle fait diversion. Ne t'inquiète pas l'ami, dans quelques jours Blackbeard mourra et ce sera le seul comme je l'avais promis. »

Peu convaincu, Gibbs lui jeta un regard de biais et Jack poursuivit.

« Il va falloir préparer notre sortie l'ami.

- Par sortie vous voulez dire fuite ? Murmura Gibbs, intéressé.

- Non !

- Ah… dommage. »

Jack soupira et lui fourra son compas dans sa poche.

« Ce soir, tu feras semblant d'être devenu fou, tu te mettras à hurler puis tu commenceras à courir le plus vite possible.

- Quoi ?

- Le compas, Gibbs, pense à ce qu'on désire le plus…

- Le rhum ?

- Non, le Pearl… Blackbeard l'a caché pas loin d'ici, tu vas t'en emparer et le ramener de l'autre côté de l'île.

- D'accord mais pourquoi ? »

Jack jeta un regard inquiet en direction d'Angelica qui parlait gaiement à Teach.

« T'occupe, fais ce que j'te dis. »

A cet instant, Blackbeard se retourna et Jack se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

« Passe devant Sparrow. » Ordonna le pirate.

()()

Jack se glissa vers Elizabeth tandis qu'Angelica donnait ses ordres pour installer leur campement pour la nuit.

« On dirait que ça va mieux entre Angelica et vous. »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire forcé.

« En effet, vous aviez raison, Angelica ne demandait qu'à être rassurée.

- Et que lui avez-vous dit ? S'inquiéta Jack.

- Qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous Jack.

- Vous avez menti, » se gargarisa Jack.

Elizabeth soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Non. Je le pense. Jamais je ne trahirai Will

- Pourtant vous avez déjà…

- Jack, une fois qu'un désir a été assouvi, il n'a plus de raison d'exister. » Le coupa Elizabeth d'un ton rageur.

Le pirate grimaça.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous furieuse après moi ?

- Je ne sais pas Jack, peut-être parce qu'à cause de vous la seule relation que j'ai réussi à établir avec ma sœur repose sur un mensonge ? Ironisa Elizabeth.

- Oui mais sans moi vous ne l'auriez pas connue ! »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et s'éloigna de lui.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme soupira. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Continuer à entretenir le jeu de séduction qu'elle jouait avec Jack ne les aurait mené à rien. Hormis à faire souffrir Will et Angelica. Une boule remonta dans sa gorge à la pensée qu'elle venait de tourner le dos pour de bon à Jack et à ce qu'il représentait.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda Philip.

- Je ne sais pas, » murmura Elizabeth.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec affection, il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait été la seule à l'aider sur le Queen Anne, puis à traiter la sirène avec un peu d'humanité.

« Que se passe-t-il Elizabeth ?

- Rien de grave, murmura la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Juste une de ces choses que l'on aimerait ne pas avoir à faire mais qu'il faut faire.

- Jack ?

- Oui… »

Philip soupira et glissa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé Elizabeth, vous méritez d'être heureuse, vous êtes une femme bien. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre mari.

- Comme il se doit, » murmura Elizabeth entre ses larmes.

Elle chassa ces dernières d'un geste et se tourna vers Philip.

« Comment va la sirène ?

- Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? »

Elizabeth hésita et s'avança vers la jeune sirène qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait une autre solution. Mais si vous donnez à, à mon père, ce qu'il désire, je suis sûre qu'il vous libérera. »

La sirène secoua la tête d'un air buté et Elizabeth soupira.

Elles en étaient là lorsque Gibbs commença brusquement à hurler qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester ici. Médusée, Elizabeth vit le vieil homme se diriger vers les sous-bois et Teach porter la main à son épée. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Angelica fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Père non ! Il ne nous est pas nécessaire ! »

Blackbeard grimaça et reposa sa main avant de s'éloigner. Lorsqu'il passa devant Jack, il murmura.

« Je t'accord le bénéfice du doute pour cette fois Jack, mais ne commet pas une seconde erreur ou tu ne seras pas le seul à la regretter.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » rétorqua Jack avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Blackbeard lui adressa un regard menaçant mais Angelica intervint.

« Jack, j'ai besoin de toi pour chercher de la nourriture…

- Désolé l'ami. » Plaisanta Jack avant d'emboiter le pas à Angelica sous le regard sombre d'Elizabeth.

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest,**_

Le soleil déclinait vite à l'horizon et Héléna se tourna vers Domez.

« Organise un tour de garde autour du campement et réveille moi dans trois heures.

- A vos ordres. »

Sans plus d'hésitation, Héléna se recroquevilla dans son long manteau et ferma les yeux, réchauffée par la chaleur du feu.

Elle dormait depuis quelques instants lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper sa poitrine. Effrayée, elle sursauta et s'apprêtait à donner l'alerte lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« Tu n'as pas envie de réveiller tes hommes n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils ont bien droit au repos, » chuchota Barbossa à son oreille.

Héléna roula des yeux furieux vers le pirate et il pressa un peu sa poitrine. Sa main glacée se faufila sous ses vêtements et il commença à pincer sans douceur le téton offert, procurant un douloureux plaisir à sa victime. Héléna gémit et Barbossa passa sans hésitation sur elle, libérant sa bouche.

« Comment oses-tu ? Chuchota Héléna.

- Je suis un pirate, quand je vois une chose qui me fait envie, je la prends. »

Héléna frissonna et protesta pour la forme.

« Je prends bientôt mon tour de garde.

- Pas avant deux bonnes heures, » rétorqua Barbossa en continuant à la caresser.

Héléna sentit son érection durcir contre son ventre et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu ne sens pas ?

- Hors de question ! » Pesta-t-elle.

La main de Barbossa s'insinua dans son fut et elle souffla alors que ses doigts la caressaient.

« Hector…

- Tais-toi, » lui imposa le pirate.

Héléna frissonna puis une vague de désir la submergea. Elle se redressa à demi et entreprit de débarrasser son amant de ses vêtements.

« Au diable les convenances, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, » répondit Barbossa.

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec fièvre tandis qu'elle passait sur lui, les flammes du feu se reflétant sur son dos nu. Leurs corps s'épousèrent avec avidité et Barbossa posa une main sur sa nuque pour la forcer à suivre le rythme qu'il lui imposait.

A quelques mètres de là, Domez serra les poings à la vue des corps entrelacés.


	22. Rien qu'une larme

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Holly : Donc moi je teste le concept de la réponse à review qui s'écrit au fur et à mesure de la review mdrr. Philip /Syréna, en gros tu as bien résumé la situation mais faut pas oublier pour la défense de Phil qu'il porte une sirène toute nue toute la journée mdrrr. Pour Angie, ma foi euh rien à rajouter, je note de dire à BB qu'Angie a une voix contre elle mdrrr. Hector est presque drole parfois mdrrrr et il déteste Domez… Et il est bien décidé à marquer des points. Pour le sparra euh oui plutôt mal parti, j'admets… Pour Liz et Phil ma foi ils sont bons amis… Et Domez n'a pas dit son dernier mot**_

_**BlackHeart : héhé c'est Hector qu'est ce que tu crois**_

_**Voilà, on approche, de la Fontaine, on approche…. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal avec la romance Philip/Syréna dans cette fic. Les contraintes de temporalité de la fic y sont d'ailleurs pour beaucoup, j'espère cependant que ma version vous paraitra crédible, bonne lecture et …reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 21**

**Rien qu'une larme**

_**Île Bimini, route de l'est,**_

Après avoir marché une bonne partie de la matinée, Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Blackbeard ordonna une halte.

« Enfin, souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe fraiche.

- Tu tiens pas la distance ? Se moqua Angelica. C'est sûr que tu as été plus habituée aux carrosses qu'à te servir de tes pieds.

- Autant que tu as passé de temps agenouillée dans ton couvent, riposta Elizabeth.

- Jack ne s'en plaint pas, sourit Angelica avec un air égrillard.

- Tu parles, » marmonna la jeune femme.

Ignorant les jacassements des deux idiotes, Blackbeard se tourna vers un zombie.

« Toi, prends la charogne et attache la à ce pieu. »

Philip se leva d'un bond tandis que le zombie enferrait les poignets de la sirène. Elizabeth lui lança un regard inquiet et s'approcha.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Blackbeard l'ignora et se pencha sur la sirène.

« Regarde autour de toi, charogne tu vois ces pieux ? »

Un silence buté lui répondit et Blackbeard poursuivit.

« Dans quelques heures, le soleil illuminera cet endroit, il brulera de tous ses feux, alors si tu ne veux pas être là quand ça se produira, pleure.

- Père ! Intervint Angelica. Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Blackbeard se retourna.

« Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien, c'est cette chose qui ne veut pas me donner ce que je veux. »

Philip poussa un cri de rage.

« Ce n'est pas UNE CHOSE ! ELLE A UN NOM ! »

Blackbeard frémit et s'approcha de Philip tandis qu'Elizabeth se rapprochait à son tour.

« Voyez-vous ça, et quel est-il curé ? »

Philip déglutit et hésita avant de lâcher.

« Elle s'appelle Syréna. »

Blackbeard ricana doucement tandis que Jack tapait dans le dos de Philip.

« Tu sais que t'as tout d'un pirate toi ?

- Quoi ? Balbutia Philip.

- Les pirates ont toujours des noms originaux pour toutes les choses, tu vois, j'ai connu un gars avec une jambe de bois et un œil de verre, tu sais comment on l'appelait ?

- Non…

- Bah Larry. »

Philip secoua la tête tandis qu'Angelica soupirait.

« Laisse tomber, il est saoul.

- Pas du tout ma princesse, » éructa Jack.

Rendu nerveux par la mention de la jambe de bois, Blackbeard tira en l'air.

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de vos bouffonneries ! »

Tous sursautèrent et Blackbeard se tourna vers la sirène.

« Toi, Syréna, pleure.

- Non. »

Blackbeard embrassa la mare d'un geste.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne les entends pas, les cris de souffrance de toutes tes sœurs qui sont mortes ici, desséchées par le soleil. Une petite larme, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Elizabeth blêmit tandis que Philip s'avançait, fou de rage.

« Arrêtez ! Pourquoi vous ne l'empêchez pas ? »

Blackbeard fit signe un homme qui ceintura Philip. Le jeune homme se débattit de toutes ses forces et Syréna avança malgré elle vers lui.

« Tiens donc… » Murmura Teach qui donna un violent coup dans le ventre de Philip.

Tandis qu'Elizabeth le regardait avec horreur, Philip poussa un gémissement.

« Non, il n'a rien fait ! » Protesta Syréna.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres Teach jeta un nouveau coup de pied dans le bas ventre de Philip qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol.

« Ouch, les bijoux de famille, » déglutit Jack.

Syréna gémit et leva ses yeux secs sur Blackbeard.

« Maudite engeance, aucune pitié n'est-ce pas ? Pas une larme pour celui qui t'a aidée pendant des jours et jours. Susurra Blackbeard. Dans ce cas, puisque sa douleur ne te fait rien, nous allons voir ce qu'il en est de la tienne. » Marmonna t'il alors que le soleil commençait à briller de plus en plus fort et déchirait les ombres à l'abri desquelles ils se trouvaient.

Elizabeth agenouillée près de Philip caressa les cheveux du jeune homme qui gémissait.

« Philip ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un nouveau gémissement lui répondit et Philip porta une main à son torse déformé.

« Il est blessé ! Pesta Elizabeth.

- Il y a toujours des blessés, rétorqua Blackbeard en sortant son sabre. Mais je vais lui faire la grâce de l'achever de mes mains. »

Elizabeth hoqueta tandis que Jack posait un regard cynique sur les mains qu'elle avait passées autour du corps du blessé pour le protéger. Comme pour Will, pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Angelica vit aussi le geste de protection d'Elizabeth et intervint, trop heureuse de trouver un moyen efficace d'éloigner Elizabeth de Jack.

« Père non ! C'est un prêtre, je vous en prie. »

Teach croisa le regard hostile d'Elizabeth posé sur lui et l'espace d'une seconde il y lut le reflet de sa propre inhumanité. En un instant il comprit que s'il tuait le curé maintenant, l'autre ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ce n'était pas tant que ça qu'il désirait son affection, à vrai dire il s'en fichait, mais tant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à la Fontaine mieux valait garder ses deux filles sous le coude. Un accident était si vite arrivé…

« Elizabeth, enlève cette chose de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Pour une fois Elizabeth obéit et entraina Philip à l'écart tandis que Blackbeard s'asseyait, les yeux rivés à ceux de Syréna.

()()

Un peu à l'écart, Elizabeth s'empressa de verser de l'eau fraiche sur le visage de Philip et écarta ses mèches de cheveux.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Murmura-t-elle. Il a failli vous tuer. »

Philip poussa un gémissement et Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur son torse.

« Il a dû vous casser quelque chose, » déclara t'elle en passant ses doigts avec précaution sur la peau nue du jeune homme.

Non loin, Jack serra les poings alors qu'il observait la scène. En cet instant, la ressemblance entre Philip et Will sautait aux yeux et le pirate se détourna furieux. Elizabeth ne changerait jamais… Obsédée par son abruti de forgeron.

Elizabeth s'efforça de faire un bandage de fortune à Philip et comprima ses côtes. Le jeune homme gémit.

« Désolée, je suis obligée, en attendant qu'on vous trouve un médecin. »

Philip haleta.

« Ça va, je dois retourner près d'elle, la protéger… »

Elizabeth releva les yeux et un haut de cœur la fit frissonner à la vue des soubresauts du corps de Syréna alors que les rayons du soleil la chatouillaient à travers les feuilles.

« Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas la laisser, je l'aime… » Souffla Philip avant de perdre connaissance.

Inquiète, Elizabeth se pencha sur lui avant de lever les yeux. Le soleil n'était pas encore à son zénith. Un nouveau haut de cœur la secoua à la pensée de ce qui arriverait si Syréna ne pleurait pas et elle se détourna pour vomir.

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest,**_

En tête du cortège, Héléna et Hector parlaient à bâtons rompus sous le regard sombre de Domez.

« Et ce fameux sabre dis m'en plus, tenta Barbossa, une lueur intéressée dans le regard.

- A quoi bon ? Je te l'ai dit il n'est d'aucune utilité sur terre.

- Mais il ne restera pas toujours à terre, insinua Barbossa. Celui qui s'en emparera possédera du même coup un sérieux avantage en mer. Une chose intéressante pour n'importe quel pirate. »

Héléna répondit d'un ton sec.

« Voilà pourquoi une fois Blackbeard mort, le sabre retrouvera la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'océan, il appartient à Calypso.

- Pfff Calypso, cette mégère n'a pas besoin d'un sabre. »

Héléna s'immobilisa net.

« Hector je suis sérieuse. Ce sabre doit retrouver sa place. Il est maudit.

- Je n'ai vu aucune trace de malédiction pour celui qui le détient, pour ceux qu'il croise c'est autre chose, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Le regard d'Héléna se chargea de peine et Barbossa haussa le sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Que sais-tu sur Blackbeard que tu te refuses encore à me révéler ? »

Héléna hésita, le moment était peut être venu de révéler l'entière vérité à Hector. Elle croisa le regard de Domez et ce dernier lui adressa une mise en garde silencieuse. Héléna frissonna et se souvint que Barbossa n'était pas seulement son amant des dernières nuits. C'était aussi un des Seigneurs de la Piraterie les plus retors et les plus prompts à la trahison. La vérité devrait attendre, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il la trahisse.

« Rien. Répondit-elle. Allez avance, il y a un pommier pas loin. »

_**Île Bimini, route du nord**_

La gorge sèche, Gibbs s'appuya contre un tronc. Il n'en pouvait plus des plans tordus de Jack. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve seul dans cette forêt à suivre les indications de ce maudit compas ?

« C'est la dernière fois Jack. » Maugréa Gibbs, mécontent.

Le second chercha sa flasque de rhum et un gémissement lui échappa en la découvrant vide.

« Maudit sois tu Jack ! »

A cet instant un hurlement déchirant secoua l'île et Gibbs déglutit. Finalement c'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il soit tout seul dans la forêt…

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest**_

Hector sursauta alors que le hurlement se faisait entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Héléna sourit méchamment.

« Le cri de souffrance d'une sirène. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Blackbeard se rapproche, il sera à la Fontaine dans un jour peut-être plus, ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Du temps que mettra cette charogne à pleurer, répondit Héléna d'un ton réjoui. Dépêchons nous, nous avons un jour de retard sur eux.

- Un jour ! S'exclama Hector. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- La route la plus sûre est aussi la plus longue. »

La mine de Barbossa s'allongea et Héléna rit.

« Allons Hector, ne fait pas cette tête, je croyais que Sparrow devait les retarder. Aurais-tu perdu toute ta confiance en lui ?

- Il faudrait être malade pour avoir confiance en Sparrow ou en un quelconque autre pirate d'ailleurs.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir, murmura Héléna. Allez dépêchez nous ou alors nos amies les grenouilles y laisseront leur peau. »

Barbossa jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bocal répugnant qu'ils trimbalaient avec eux et grimaça.

« Rappelle-moi, pourquoi on les a pas déjà tuées ?

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit, observa Héléna avec un sourire. Le venin doit être frais. Maintenant avance. »

_**Île Bimini, route de l'est,**_

Syréna poussa un nouvel hurlement alors que sa chair grésillait et Blackbeard posa un regard narquois sur elle.

« Elle brûle de l'intérieur mais toujours aucune larme, ces choses sont réellement sans cœur. »

Syréna haleta et lui dédia un regard rempli de haine.

« Pleure et je te promets d'abréger tes souffrances, bestiole. »

Mal à l'aise, Jack détourna le regard et murmura.

« Dites, vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne solution ?

- Pourquoi tu en as une autre ? »

Jack soupira tandis qu'un gémissement faible échappait à Syréna.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour elle, rassure toi, ce genre d'engeance peut souffrir des jours avant de crever, elle pleurera avant ça. » Ricana Blackbeard.

A cet instant, Philip qui avait échappé à la surveillance d'Elizabeth se précipita vers eux.

« Philip ! N'y allez pas ! Hurla Elizabeth en courant à sa suite.

- Manquait plus que le curé, soupira Blackbeard avant de se tourner vers Philip. Tu me fatigues le prêtre. »

Philip gémit alors que deux zombies le retenaient sans douceur et il posa un regard désemparé sur Syréna. Les traits de la jeune sirène étaient tirés et des cernes entouraient ses yeux tandis que sa peau de nacre prenait une vilaine teinte brune. Révolté, il se tourna vers Angelica.

« Vous ! Lui lança-t-il. Vous vous dites croyante et vous cautionnez ça ? »

Angelica baissa les yeux tandis que Blackbeard faisait signe aux zombies de continuer à le maintenir.

« Répondez ! Hurla Philip. Est cela qu'on vous a appris Angelica ? A torturer vos semblables ?

- Elle n'est pas ma semblable, répondit la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'un animal, un démon.

- Un animal ? S'étouffa presque Philip. Elle n'est pas un animal pas plus qu'elle n'est un démon où je ne sais quelle autre créature vile. Syréna est, elle est, bredouilla Philip les yeux plongés dans ceux de la sirène qui le regardait avec surprise. Elle est, continua t'il sans se rendre compte que les zombies venaient de le relâcher. Elle est la créature de Dieu au même titre que vous et que moi. La plus parfaite de toutes. Elle ne dissimule pas sa nature sous des apparences humaines comme vous, lança-t-il à Blackbeard. Elle est telle qu'on l'a créée et ainsi elle est parfaite. Son âme est pure, si une seule personne ici mérite d'être sauvée c'est elle et non vous. »

Philip haleta sous la douleur de ses côtes tandis qu'un silence de plomb tombait sur l'assemblée. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur Syréna

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et se troubla à la vue de l'unique larme qui roulait sur sa joue et qu'un zombie s'empressait de recueillir dans une fiole.

« Une larme de joie, murmura Blackbeard avec cynisme. J'aurais dû savoir que ces charognes ne pouvaient pleurer que par égoïsme. »

Philip se troubla et se précipita vers elle.

« Syréna, pardon, je ne voulais pas, je ne suis pas avec eux.

- Je sais, haleta-t-elle. Tu es tellement bon Philip… »

Le jeune homme se redressa et se tourna vers Blackbeard.

« Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, relâchez la.

- La relâcher ? Sûrement pas ! Qu'elle crève ici. »

Philip poussa un hurlement de rage et se précipita vers lui, rapidement arrêté par deux zombies.

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi inhumain ! Libérez-la !

- Cette bête n'hésiterait pas à nous dévorer si elle en avait l'occasion, lâcha Blackbeard. Allez, assez perdu de temps, on y va.

- Désolé petit mais il a raison, » murmura Jack à regret en commençant à avancer, suivi par Angelica.

Désemparé, Philip les vit reprendre la route et gémit.

« Par pitié…

- Implore ton Dieu, curé, » rit Blackbeard en fourrant les clés des fers qui retenaient Syréna dans sa poche.

Il avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je ne viens pas. »

Blackbeard manqua de s'étouffer de rage et la fixa.

« Je croyais que tu voulais sauver ton mari. »

Elizabeth se troubla mais secoua la tête.

« Je le veux toujours mais pas à ce prix. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que je suis la fille d'un homme aussi cruel. »

Philip leva un regard embué sur elle et Elizabeth reprit, la gorge nouée.

« Libérez-la je vous en prie… Père. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un temps de retard.

Blackbeard tourna un regard rapide autour de lui et vit Angelica ébaucher un mouvement vers Elizabeth. Refuser maintenant risquerait de lui couter cher et de mettre sérieusement à mal son image de père attentionné qu'il avait eu assez de mal à bâtir. Tout en se représentant les tortures auxquelles il soumettrait Elizabeth une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec cette mascarade, Teach prit l'air inoffensif et jeta les clefs des fers à la jeune femme.

« Soit, ta bonté me désarme mon enfant. »

Elizabeth souffla avec soulagement.

« Merci Père. » Déclara-t-elle avant de poser les clefs dans la paume de Philip.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard rempli de reconnaissance et se précipita vers le pieu qui retenait Syréna. Les mains tremblantes, il défit les fers.

« Tu es libre, murmura-t-il avec émotion. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

- Je te pardonne, » souffla Syréna.

La main de la sirène effleura la joue du jeune missionnaire et elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de plonger et de fuir dans un battement de nageoire les hommes et leur cruauté.

Blackbeard se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Es-tu satisfaite mon enfant ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je le suis. Répondit elle tandis que Philip, tremblant d'émotion, la rejoignait.

- Dans ce cas assez perdu de temps. » Lança Blackbeard.

La petite colonne se remit en route et Jack se retourna pour lancer un regard à Elizabeth. Celle-ci comprit le sens de son regard et sourit tristement.

« Elle aussi a le droit d'être libre, qu'elle soit femme ou sirène ne change rien. »

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest,**_

Tous conscients de l'urgence à présent que le silence régnait à nouveau sur l'île, Héléna et les autres progressaient en silence. Domez souffla tandis que Barbossa désignait une direction à Héléna.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a un pont là-bas.

- Il est vieux et malaisé à emprunter, répondit Héléna.

- Mais pas impraticable. Combien de temps cela nous ferait-il gagner de le prendre ?

- Une demi-journée en admettant que nous en sortions vivants, répondit la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, pas d'hésitations, allons-y. »

Héléna posa un regard inquiet sur la jambe de bois du pirate.

« Nous ferions mieux d'éviter.

- Peste ! Je sais ce que je fais, j'en suis capable ! » Ragea Hector.

Leurs regards se nouèrent.

« Si nous ne le prenons pas, nous risquons de ne pas arriver à temps, tu le sais, murmura Hector.

- Héléna, il a raison, » intervint Domez à voix basse.

Une boule dans la gorge, la jeune femme soupira et céda.

()()

Précédé par Héléna et suivit par Domez, Hector posa avec soulagement sa jambe de bois sur la terre ferme.

« Tu vois, rien de si difficile, pavoisa t'il.

- Non rien, hormis que tu as failli tomber trois ou quatre fois, rétorqua Héléna, tendue.

- Un défaut de poids du à ma jambe, modéra Barbossa. Rien d'insurmontable. »

Héléna préféra ne pas répondre et se tourna vers le reste de la compagnie qui attendait de l'autre côté, attendu qu'ils avaient préféré ne pas surcharger le pont plus que nécessaire.

« Allez-y et soyez prudents ! »

Un à un les hommes traversèrent l'immense pont qui montait à pic et surmontait un ravin, le dernier était presque arrivé lorsqu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. L'homme jeta un regard paniqué vers eux et oscilla, le bocal de grenouilles entre les mains. Héléna poussa un hurlement en le voyant basculer tandis que le bocal retombait sur le pont.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle alors que le pont s'affaissait.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita sur ce dernier alors que les liens cédaient. Pendant une seconde elle se vit basculer dans le ravin mais une main ferme emprisonna sa cheville et la tira en arrière sur la terre ferme.

« Tu es folle ! « Lui lança Barbossa.

Tremblante de peur, Héléna se força à lui faire face.

« Tu m'as quasi brisé la cheville.

- Tu préférais tomber ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et tenta de se lever avec prudence. Contrairement à ce que sa terreur lui avait fait craindre, sa cheville n'était pas brisée, à peine douloureuse.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! La mort peut attendre parfois tu sais, pas la peine d'hâter le rendez-vous. »

Désemparée, Héléna fixa le gouffre.

« Les grenouilles… Murmura-t-elle. Maintenant nous n'avons plus le moindre avantage. »

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit son manteau. Là, il tapota un bocal dans lequel s'ébattaient trois ou quatre batraciens.

« Tu crois ? »

Le visage d'Héléna s'éclaira et elle secoua la tête.

« Je croyais que tu les trouvais inutile.

- Je le crois toujours mais je me suis dit qu'une petite réserve serait bonne à prendre au cas où… »

Héléna retint un brusque élan d'affection et sourit.

« On continue ?

- Capitaine, » répondit Barbossa en soulevant son chapeau avec théâtralité.


	23. Un mariage

_**Coucou à tous, merci à Holly pour sa review ( BlackHeart a zappé l'alerte mdrrrr)**_

_**Holly : Toi je sens que tu vas avoir du mal sur ce chapitre…. Mdrrr Philip se remet je te rassure….**_

_**Voici donc la suite et la presque fin de cette partie. A l'origine le chapitre devait être plus long mais j'ai choisi de le couper… Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin…. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 22**

**Un mariage**

_**Île Bimini, route de l'est,**_

Blackbeard sourit férocement et se tourna vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient et qui semblaient exténués, à commencer par Elizabeth. Blême, la jeune femme le regarda avec espoir et il posa la main sur son épaule.

« Repose-toi mon enfant. Demain, nous serons arrivés au bout de notre quête. »

Inquiet, Jack roula des yeux effarés autour de lui et Blackbeard s'approcha de lui.

« Tu attends quelqu'un Jack ? Un homme à la jambe de bois par exemple ? Susurra-t-il.

- Pas du tout, répondit Jack en affichant un sourire plein d'une sérénité qu'il était loin de ressentir.

- Idiot, siffla Blackbeard entre ses dents avant de se tourner vers le reste de la troupe. Nous allons passer la nuit ici. »

Elizabeth salua la nouvelle avec un soupir de soulagement et s'allongea à même le sol. Angelica la vit et ricana.

« La prochaine fois pensez à demander à des porteurs de nous accompagner Père, Elizabeth n'a pas l'habitude de marcher. »

Le visage gris de fatigue, la jeune femme ne répondit pas et se redressa.

« Je vais voir s'il y a de l'eau dans le coin. »

Philip la regarda avec inquiétude. Depuis quelques jours, Elizabeth n'allait pas bien, il s'en était rendu compte. Le jeune homme se décida à mettre sa peine à la pensée qu'il ne reverrait jamais Syréna de côté et s'apprêtait à lui emboiter le pas lorsque Jack s'interposa.

« Laisse la tranquille petit. »

Philip le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Crois-moi c'est un service que je te rends, lâcha Jack avant de s'éloigner dans la direction qu'avait prise Elizabeth.

- A moi ou à vous ? » Lança Philip sans obtenir de réponse.

()()

Jack s'approcha d'Elizabeth en silence et l'observa quelques secondes tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le sol, visiblement épuisée.

« Lizzie ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se força à se relever.

« Jack, que faites-vous là ? Votre laisse va jusqu'ici ? Se força-t-elle à plaisanter.

- Vous ne trompez personne trésor et surtout pas moi. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elizabeth pâlit légèrement.

« Il n'y a rien Jack, retournez auprès d'Angelica.

- Vous mentez, répondit Jack.

- Oh je vous en prie laissez-moi donc tranquille ! » Explosa Elizabeth alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Stupéfait, Jack la regarda sans rien dire et elle balbutia.

« Will me manque ! Est-ce trop vous demander que de me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes ! J'en ai assez de vous voir ! »

Jack pâlit à son tour.

« Très bien Madame Turner, restez donc seule. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Elizabeth fondit en larmes.

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest**_

« Nous y sommes presque, » se réjouit Héléna.

Barbossa regarda la colline qu'il leur restait à gravir et soupira.

« Presque… »

_**Île Bimini, route de l'est**_

Le répit décidé par Blackbeard avait été de courte durée et le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'ils reprirent la route.

Désemparé, Jack jetait de fréquents coups d'œil autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre un bout du chapeau de Barbossa mais rien ne vint.

« Bugger Hector, tu traines la patte ou quoi ? Maugréa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda Angelica

- Rien mon ange. »

Le regard sombre, Jack avançait le plus lentement qu'il pouvait. Quelques heures, une journée de marche à peine… Dans quelques heures ils seraient à la Fontaine et Angelica mourrait. Sauf s'il trouvait un moyen de retarder l'échéance.

()()

Un sourire aux lèvres, Blackbeard désigna la grotte qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Mes amis, » commença-t-il d'une voix triomphale.

Un frisson secoua Jack alors qu'il comprenait qu'ils étaient arrivés au bout. Le pirate jeta un regard à Angelica et son cœur rata un battement à la vue du regard confiant qu'elle levait sur son père. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, il y avait bien un moyen, un moyen…

Sans réfléchir, Jack se précipita devant Blackbeard qui grinça des dents.

« Dégage Sparrow. »

Paniqué, le pirate se tourna vers Angelica et prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Épouse-moi. »

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest**_

« Plus vite, pesta Héléna. Dans deux heures à peine nous y serons.

- Et Blackbeard ? Demanda Hector.

- Ils doivent y arriver en ce moment même, j'espère pour toi que Jack Sparrow est réellement amoureux d'Angelica et qu'il sait improviser sans quoi dans moins d'une heure elle sera morte.

- Il faut toujours des victimes, » répondit Barbossa avec philosophie, rassuré à présent qu'il savait que les grenouilles lui apporteraient la victoire.

Héléna se retourna vers lui, l'air mauvais.

« Hors de question qu'il sacrifie encore une innocente Hector. Avance. »

_**Île Bimini, devant la grotte**_

Le visage d'Angelica accusa sa surprise tandis que Jack blêmissait devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Si tu espères changer ma décision ainsi Sparrow et m'apitoyer ça ne fonctionnera pas, l'autre est tellement avariée que je doute qu'il lui reste un an à vivre, » souffla Teach à son oreille.

Jack déglutit tandis qu'Angelica le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

« Jack ? Est-ce que, est ce que tu es sérieux ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais été à ce point, » répondit le pirate.

Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur les joues d'Angelica et Jack sourit.

« Je veux t'épouser, » répéta-t-il, surpris de découvrir qu'il le pensait réellement.

Il avait déjà perdu Angelica une fois, par stupidité, par lâcheté, il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau. Angelica l'aimait. Même si elle n'était qu'une maudite pirate comme lui, elle l'aimait. Depuis toujours et à jamais, songea t'il en évitant de regarder en direction d'Elizabeth.

Angelica se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de le relâcher.

« Oui, oui Jack dès que tout ça sera derrière nous, je t'épouserai.

- Pourquoi attendre ? S'empressa de répondre le pirate. Nous avons ton père, le curé, faisons ça ici, sur le champ, sur, sur le devant de cette grotte. »

Blackbeard hoqueta tandis qu'Angelica se tournait vers lui.

« Père, je vous en prie, dites oui. »

Coincé, Blackbeard se força à sourire.

« Comment te refuser ça mon enfant. Mais je suis perplexe, Jack es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Grinça Teach qui n'était pas dupe.

- Je le veux, répondit Jack avant de commencer à houspiller les hommes. Allez, allez des fleurs de la musique tout ça ! »

()()

Alors qu'Angelica et Jack se préparaient à leur improbable mariage, Elizabeth resta statufiée. Une larme roula sur sa joue à la vue de sa sœur qui riait joyeusement tout en tressant une couronne de fleurs et elle se détourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Touché par la détresse qu'elle ne réussissait pas à cacher, Philip s'approcha d'elle.

« Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ?

- Non… » Gémit la jeune femme avant de fondre en larmes.

Philip la serra contre lui et l'entraina à l'écart.

« Elizabeth que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme fondit en larmes et entreprit de déverser son cœur d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

_**Île Bimini, route de l'ouest**_

Héléna souffla avec soulagement.

« Nous y serons bientôt, je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Sparrow mais de toute évidence, il a été efficace. »

Agacé de la voir louer son pire ennemi, Barbossa grimaça.

« Ne sois pas trop confiante, cet abruti a un don pour tout gâcher.

- Certes, admit Héléna, dépêchons nous. »

_**Île Bimini, devant la grotte**_

Philip serra ses bras autour d'Elizabeth.

« Je suis désolé…

- Je vous en prie, ne dites rien à Jack, ni à Angelica.

- Mais Elizabeth, si Jack savait que vous, peut-être qu'il,

- NON ! Je ne peux pas. Jack va épouser Angelica et, elle, elle l'aime. »

Philip la regarda avec affection.

« Vous l'aimez à ce point ?

- C'est ma sœur, souffla Elizabeth. Lui dire ce que je ressens, ne ferait que la peiner. »

Avec une moue triste, Philip la serra contre lui.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne dirais rien.

- Merci, » souffla Elizabeth.

Blackbeard sourit et se retira dans l'ombre. Il avait eu raison d'écouter les confessions d'Elizabeth…

()()

Inquiète, Angelica se tourna vers son père, une ombre passa sur son visage à la pensée de la prophétie et elle hésita.

« Père, peut être que nous devrions d'abord nous rendre à la Fontaine… Si, si l'homme à la jambe de bois arrive et que vous »

Blackbeard lui imposa le silence d'un geste.

« Tu as déjà fait tellement pour moi ma fille. Laisse-moi à mon tour faire quelque chose pour toi. Nous irons à la Fontaine après ton mariage.

- Mais Père,

- Allons Angelica, tu ne voudrais pas donner à Sparrow une raison de se défiler non ? » Plaisanta Blackbeard.

Rose d'émotion, Angelica glissa son bras sous celui de son père.

« Oh Père, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Tu m'en diras tant, se moqua Blackbeard en lui souriant. Encouragée, Angelica continua à déverser son bonheur tandis qu'il songeait de plus en plus à l'étriper vive. Ce n'aurait pas dû être permis d'être aussi bête !

« Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas préféré une autre cérémonie mon enfant ? Toi qui est si croyante, ne rêves tu pas d'une église ? » Tenta Blackbeard.

Angelica baissa les yeux sur le bouquet misérable qu'elle avait fait avec les fleurs qui poussaient alentour et sourit.

« Non Père, ce qui compte c'est que Jack, qu'il se soit enfin décidé.

- J'espère qu'il saura te rendre heureuse.

- Vous en doutez ? S'inquiéta Angelica.

- Et bien Sparrow n'a pas très bonne réputation…

- Tout le monde peut changer Père, Jack et vous en êtes les exemples vivants, » sourit Angelica.

Blackbeard toussota pour masquer son rire puis hâta le pas. Il était pressé de voir la fin de cette mascarade. Enfin, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes et cette dégoulinante comédie serait enfin terminée.

Elizabeth, silencieuse, fixait Jack. Le pirate déglutit et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Lizzie, je, je sais que vous vous posez des questions mais croyez moi, j'ai une bonne raison d'agir ainsi, » murmura t'il.

La jeune femme tressaillit et se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne me pose aucune question Jack. J'avoue être un peu surprise, car, je, je ne vous pensais pas capable de vous engager mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je me trompe sur vous.

- Elizabeth…

- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux Jack, j'espère qu'Angelica ne regrettera pas son choix.

- Comme vous regrettez le vôtre ? »

Elizabeth frémit et le toisa.

« Je ne regrette pas mon choix Jack. Mon cœur a toujours appartenu à Will. »

Jack s'apprêtait à rétorquer sèchement lorsque Philip intervint.

« Angelica vous attend. »

Elizabeth détourna le visage sous le regard inquiet de Philip et Jack avança vers Angelica. Alors qu'il marchait, il regarda malgré lui autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire et déglutit. Epouser Angelica pour lui sauver la vie, voilà qui était une riche idée… Jack prit place à côté de la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« Bon sang Hector si tu veux intervenir c'est maintenant, » grinça t'il.

La main d'Angelica se posa sur la sienne et il tourna son visage vers elle.

« Jack, souffla la jeune andalouse. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis le premier jour. Tu es l'homme que j'ai attendu toute ma vie. Le seul avec qui j'ai eu envie d'unir mon destin. Je t'aime Jack. » Souffla-t-elle avec ferveur.

Le visage crispé de Jack s'adoucit un peu en l'entendant et il se pencha sur elle.

« Tout comme moi trésor. »

Blackbeard s'éclaircit la voix et marmonna.

« En tant que Capitaine du Queen Anne'S Revenge je vous marie. »

Angelica le regarda, incertaine.

« C'est tout ?

- Ca suffit sur un bateau, » rétorqua Teach que l'aventure commençait à sérieusement énerver.

Angelica se mordit les lèvres et se retourna malgré elle vers Philip.

« Quelque chose à dire curé ? » Se moqua Blackbeard.

Angelica le regarda avec espoir.

« S'il vous plait, mariez nous… »

Philip déglutit et adressa un regard d'excuse à Elizabeth avant de se diriger vers le couple.

Blackbeard sourit à sa vue et s'effaça dans l'ombre.

_**Ile Bimini route de l'ouest**_

« La grotte est juste là ! S'exclama Héléna. Nous avons réussi !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Peut-être qu'ils ont déjà bu l'eau.

- Non, si c'était le cas nous nous en serions rendu compte, crois-moi. » Marmonna Héléna d'une voix funèbre.

_**Ile Bimini, devant la grotte**_

Jack se pencha sur Angelica pour l'embrasser et sourit devant la joie qui illuminait son visage. Finalement peut être que l'épouser n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout, ça avait plutôt bien marché entre Angelica et lui la première fois. Enfin mis à part sa jalousie maladive et leurs disputes… Jack déglutit et soupira avec soulagement lorsque Scrum, emporté par son élan, proposa de boire en l'honneur des mariés.

« Bonne idée, où est le rhum ? » S'écria Jack avant de se précipiter vers la bouteille.

()()

A l'écart, le visage sombre, Elizabeth observait la scène. Voir Jack en épouser une autre lui était insupportable. La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu. Elle ne supportait plus les larmes de joie d'Angelica. Non, en fait elle ne supportait plus Angelica.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Elizabeth sursauta lorsque Blackbeard posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis perplexe mon enfant, pourquoi ces larmes ? »

Elizabeth releva le visage.

« Je pensais à Will c'est tout, » mentit elle.

Blackbeard sourit d'un air doucereux et la prit par le bras.

« Je comprends mon enfant, tu es pressée de le rejoindre.

- De le libérer !

- Dans ce cas, laissons Jack et ta sœur savourer leur mariage et avançons mon enfant. »

Elizabeth hésita. Elle savait qu'Angelica avait à cœur de trouver la Fontaine avec son père, de le sauver elle-même en buvant avec lui. Mais Angelica avait déjà Jack….

« Je vous suis. »

Blackbeard sourit et l'entraina.

_**La Fontaine de Jouvence,**_

Elizabeth sourit, émerveillée par la cavité naturelle et verdoyante sur laquelle débouchait la grotte. Un papillon frôla sa joue et elle se tourna vers Blackbeard.

« C'est magnifique, c'est tellement, tellement calme. » Murmura-t-elle.

Blackbeard se força à sourire en retour. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait embroché ces maudits papillons qui voletaient en tous sens.

Il prit la main d'Elizabeth qui se laissa entrainer, fascinée par la beauté qu'elle découvrait. Teach l'amena devant la Fontaine à l'eau translucide.

« Regarde Elizabeth…

- La Fontaine de Jouvence, souffla la jeune femme, émerveillée. Nous l'avons trouvée. »

Blackbeard entoura ses épaules de son bras et la serra contre lui.

« Oui, nous l'avons trouvée. Je suis heureux de partager ce moment avec toi, ma fille. »

Elizabeth lui sourit en retour et Blackbeard inclina les calices sous la source.

La jeune femme regarda l'eau emplir les coupes avec un sourire tremblant. Blackbeard inspira puis, il tendit un calice à Elizabeth.

« Bois mon enfant, aide moi et je t'aiderais. »

Avec un sourire, Elizabeth prit le calice tandis que Blackbeard versait la larme de Syréna dans celui qui lui restait.


	24. La Fontaine de Jouvence

_**Coucou déjà merci à Holly et BlackHeart pour leurs reviews :) **_

_**Holly : alorssssssssss donc tu vais raison d'avoir peur, Mme Teach est en place. Angie est sauvée ouf ! Blackbeard frole la crise cardiaque à force d' écouter Angie mais Liz a des infos interessantes… Pas de panique Hector est l'homme de la situation. Lizzie prend note de ton avertissement.**_

_**BlackHeart : Comment ça tu crois pas à leur mariage ? mdrrr**_

_**Donc après une semaine de suspense haletant ou presque voici la suite (le mardi exceptionnellement mais c'est parce que demain je vais rentrer super tard et fatiguée alors les MAJ…) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et….. reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 23**

**La Fontaine de Jouvence**

_**Ile Bimini, devant la grotte,**_

L'arme au poing, Héléna flanquée d'Hector, de Domez et des hommes qui lui restaient fit irruption au milieu de l'équipage de Blackbeard. Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement à leur vue.

« Bugger c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Hector, l'épée en main lui fit un sourire jaune et se redressa.

« Edward Teach ! Le moment est venu de payer pour tous tes crimes à mon égard ! »

Angelica blêmit et se tourna vers Jack, perdue.

« Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

- Reste en dehors de tout ça, lui jeta-t-il à la hâte avant de se tourner vers Héléna. Ravi de te revoir…

- On échangera des politesses plus tard, où est ce rat ? »

Jack se troubla.

« Mais il était là, il… »

Angelica roula des yeux affolés autour d'elle.

« Père ? »

Au même instant le cœur de Jack rata un battement.

« ELIZABETH ! Où est Elizabeth ! »

Héléna se tourna vers lui.

« Qui est Elizabeth ?

- Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, paniqua Jack avant de se ruer vers Philip. Toi le prêtre où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Bon sang dépêche-toi de répondre ! » S'affola Jack.

Surpris par son attitude, Philip lui désigna la grotte.

« Elle est partie avec Teach il y a quelques instants.

- La grotte, gémit Jack. Il l'a entrainée dans la grotte ! »

Héléna le regarda avec incertitude.

« Mais Angelica est là

- Blackbeard a deux filles ! » Hurla Jack avant de commencer à courir.

Héléna blêmit et Domez se précipita vers elle.

« Capitaine ?

- COURREZ ! Ils sont à l'intérieur ! Hurla Héléna. Hector, les grenouilles, sers t'en ! »

Angelica se rua sur Hector.

« Je ne te laisserais pas passer,

- Ôte-toi de là ! Ragea le pirate. Je suis venu pour Teach.

Il repoussa Angelica sans douceur et se précipita à la suite d'Héléna et de Jack.

« Je savais que ça finirait mal, » maugréa-t-il, laissant Domez et les autres continuer le combat contre l'équipage de Teach.

Hector se dissimula dans l'ombre et s'empara des grenouilles. Là, il entreprit de frotter sa lame contre les batraciens empoisonnés.

Fidèle au plan qu'il avait établi avec Héléna et même s'il lui en coutait de la savoir seule à l'intérieur, Domez se jeta sur Angelica. Il devait la retarder, la protéger de Teach et d'elle-même.

_**La Fontaine de Jouvence, **_

Elizabeth but d'un trait l'eau claire de la Fontaine tandis que Blackbeard la regardait faire en souriant.

« LIZZIE ! Hurla Jack depuis l'entrée de la clairière où coulait la Fontaine. NE BOIS PAS ! »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Blackbeard leva son calice.

« Merci Jack, tu m'as offert tout ce dont je rêvais et même plus encore. »

Le pirate blêmit alors que Teach vidait sa coupe d'un trait. Incertaine, Elizabeth se retourna vers les nouveaux venus avant d'hoqueter.

« Que se passe-t-il… » Gémit elle alors que l'eau de la Fontaine commençait à bouillonner avant de jaillir.

Une vague de souffrance la plia en deux et elle lâcha le calice qu'elle tenait. Blackbeard, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, s'écarta d'elle.

« Oui ! »

Héléna se précipita vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné ! »

Leurs lames se croisèrent tandis qu'Elizabeth poussait un hurlement couvert par le déferlement de l'eau qui se ruait vers elle.

Blackbeard repoussa Héléna sans douceur et ricana.

« Ma chère sœur, nous nous retrouvons enfin d'égal à égal.

- Et je vais en finir avec toi, » hurla Héléna.

Le combat, âpre, commença tandis que Blackbeard paraissait rajeunir de secondes en secondes. Chaque blessure que lui infligeait Héléna était immédiatement refermée alors qu'un torrent d'eau se formait autour d'Elizabeth et la submergeait. Un tourbillon se forma autour de la jeune femme et un murmure venu du fond de la grotte et des âges résonna. Au milieu de l'eau déchainée, Elizabeth hurla.

Héléna repoussa Blackbeard, les larmes aux yeux et le visage déformé par la haine.

« Comment as-tu pu !

- Viens Héléna, ma sœur, approche, viens chercher ta fin, » la railla Blackbeard.

Le pirate fendit une nouvelle fois et son épée se planta dans le bras de la jeune femme qui hurla.

« Tu as toujours été mauvaise à l'épée, » se moqua Teach avant de l'envoyer au sol.

Le pirate se dressa au-dessus d'elle, le sabre prêt à frapper et Héléna ferma les yeux. C'était fini. Elle avait perdu. Finalement Hector n'était pas digne de confiance, il n'était pas intervenu, il

« Lâche là Teach. C'est moi que tu attends et je ne compte pas différer le jour de ta mort. » Intervint Hector avec superbe.

Blackbeard se redressa et un sourire mauvais se forma sur son visage.

« L'homme à la jambe de bois… Tu arrives trop tard. » Dit-il en désignant Elizabeth.

Folle de douleur, Elizabeth hurlait, l'eau arrachait sa peau, puis ses chairs alors que la Fontaine la prenait. Chaque goutte était plus acérée qu'une lame. Sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'intolérable souffrance, Elizabeth vit sa chair se morceler et s'envoler à mesure que la Fontaine la submergait. A travers le tourbillon, elle aperçut Jack qui, blême, la regardait avec horreur. Elizabeth ramassa le peu de forces qui lui restait et tendit une main décharnée vers lui.

« J'avais confiance en toi ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que le tourbillon emportait ses derniers lambeaux de chair et de vie.

Jack, choqué, regarda le squelette qui se trouvait à présent devant lui tomber en poussière alors que l'eau de la Fontaine commençait à se retirer, satisfaite. Une larme roula sur la joue de Jack sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Hector se jeta vers Blackbeard avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Héléna, éloigne-toi !

- Ainsi c'est elle qui t'envoie, ricana Blackbeard. Je me doutais qu'elle serait avec toi, ma sœur a toujours été la pire des putains.

- Sœur ? » Hoqueta Hector.

Héléna poussa un hurlement alors que Blackbeard s'apprêtait à embrocher Hector et se précipita vers eux. Elle repoussa Hector de toutes ses forces et le pirate s'écrasa sur le sol.

« L'heure est venue de payer Edward. » Ragea-t-elle, la joue en sang

Teach rit.

« Tu as raison, le moment est venu d'en finir. »

Leurs épées se croisèrent et, fort de la vie qu'il venait de voler, Blackbeard repoussa à nouveau Héléna.

« Ton heure est venue. » Triompha-t-il avant de s'immobiliser.

Héléna sourit férocement tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur la lame qui le traversait de part en part. Blackbeard chancela et poussa un cri.

« Impossible, j'ai bu… elle… »

Derrière lui, Hector sourit.

« Toujours avoir une ou deux grenouilles dans sa poche Edward. »

Le regard de Teach se voila et il garda son regard rivé à celui d'Héléna tandis qu'il s'éteignait. La jeune femme sourit cruellement et soutint son regard.

« Je t'avais promis que j'aurais ma vengeance, Eddie. » Murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Hector.

Blackbeard ferma les yeux, une expression perplexe sur le visage tandis qu'Angelica qui avait enfin réussi à échapper aux hommes d'Héléna se précipitait vers lui.

« PERE ! NON ! »

Héléna frémit et comprit ce qu'elle allait faire.

« EMPECHEZ LA ! La lame est empoisonnée. »

Son cri tira Jack de l'hébétude dans laquelle l'avait plongée la mort d'Elizabeth, il se jeta sur Angelica et la tira en arrière avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de saisir la lame.

« Ils ont tué mon père, » sanglota la jeune femme.

Jack referma ses bras autour d'elle sans répondre, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où s'était tenue Elizabeth et où seuls subsistaient quelques ossements.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Seul sur le pont de son navire damné, William Turner poussa un hurlement. En sueur, le jeune homme retomba sur le pont, inerte.

A des kilomètres de là, dans un autre monde, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre à l'instant même où les eaux de la Fontaine relâchaient leur proie dont il ne restait que des os.

_**En mer,**_

Sur tous les océans du monde, un vent de fureur s'éleva alors que Calypso ressentait la perte du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant était mort, il ne pouvait pas survivre à la fin de celle à qui il avait offert son cœur. Ainsi qu'il en avait toujours été.

« Calypso, souffla soudain une voix chantante.

- Toi, tu es la responsable de tout ça, gronda Calypso. A cause de toi, les âmes n'ont plus de guide. »

La sirène frissonna mais releva bravement le visage. Puis, d'une voix claire, elle exposa sa requête.

_**La Fontaine de Jouvence, **_

Domez se précipita vers la Fontaine et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa à la vue d'Héléna.

« Vous êtes saine et sauve ! » Se réjouit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Héléna se laissa étreindre sans bouger et Domez la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Héléna c'est fini, vous avez eu votre vengeance, Teach est mort, votre frère est mort, répéta Domez.

- Un détail que tu as oublié de me dire sans doute, » ironisa Hector, furieux.

Héléna ne lui répondit pas et avança vers Jack qui, le regard fixe, ne lâchait pas des yeux l'endroit où s'était tenue Elizabeth.

Un grand silence tomba sur la clairière, seulement brisé par les sanglots déchirants d'Angelica.

Héléna s'agenouilla à côté de Jack.

« Je suis désolée Jack, je l'ignorais, elle ne faisait pas partie de la prophétie. » Déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Le pirate tourna un visage amer vers elle.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû en faire partie. C'est moi. Je l'ai amenée ici. Et elle en est morte. »

Angelica tourna un visage ravagé par la souffrance vers eux.

« Mon père est mort ! Vous l'avez tué ! J'aurais dû être avec lui, j'aurais dû le sauver, j'aurais boire l'eau avec lui !»

Jack se leva et se détourna d'elle tandis qu'Héléna fixait Angelica.

« Tu ne te demandes pas où est ta sœur ? »

Angelica regarda autour d'elle et blêmit.

« Elizabeth ?

- Alors c'était Elizabeth Swann, murmura Héléna. Le Roi des Pirates. »

Angelica, furieuse, se redressa.

« Elle était là et elle n'a rien fait ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ! Comment ! »

Désemparée, la jeune femme ramassa les calices.

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard, peut-être qu'il peut revenir, si, si il boit. »

Tétanisée, Héléna la suivit des yeux tandis qu'Angelica se précipitait vers la Fontaine, les calices serrés contre elle.

C'en fut trop pour Jack qui se précipita vers elle et lui arracha les calices des mains.

« Jack ! Arrête ! Non ! Cria Angelica alors qu'il les jetait au fond de la Fontaine. Je peux encore le sauver, je le sais, avec la larme de la sirène et

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Hurla Jack d'une voix brisée. Ton, ton père a bu l'eau ! Il l'a bue et il a volé les années d'Elizabeth ! Tu comprends Angelica ! Il l'a sacrifiée ! »

La jeune femme blêmit et recula.

« Non, non, elle

- Si, souffla Héléna. Deux calices, l'un contient une larme de sirène, l'autre pas. Celui qui boit l'eau mélangée à la larme vole toutes les années restantes de celui qui boit l'eau sans larme.

- Et les années sont décuplées lorsque le même sang coule dans leurs veines, » murmura Jack.

Angelica laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il choisie ? »

Jack ferma les yeux.

« Parce que je la lui offerte. Je voulais tellement te sauver, je croyais, je croyais que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il avait dit qu'il te sacrifierait toi. Il me l'a fait croire jusqu'au bout, j'ai cru, j'ai cru gagner du temps en t'épousant. »

Angelica recula à cette mention mais Jack n'y prit pas garde.

« Elizabeth a toujours été prudente, je pensais qu'elle ne le laisserait pas la convaincre, elle se méfiait de lui, jusqu'au bout elle s'est méfiée de lui mais elle m'a fait confiance. Je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et à cause de moi elle est morte. » Souffla le pirate avant de se détourner, le cœur lourd.

Angelica se mordit la lèvre et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

« Alors tout ce temps tu as fait semblant ? Tu, toi et moi… » Bredouilla Angelica qui avait de plus en plus l'impression de voir sa vie voler en éclats.

D'abord son père et maintenant Jack.

Le pirate soupira lourdement.

« C'était toi la plus en danger, je ne voulais pas te perdre Angelica. »

Elle le regarda, incertaine, et Jack glissa sa main sur sa joue humide de larmes.

« J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver.

- Jusqu'à m'épouser ? » Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Jack jeta un regard rempli de regrets vers la Fontaine puis répondit.

« Jusqu'à t'épouser parce que je pensais qu'ainsi je gagnerais assez de temps pour vous sauver toutes les deux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez odieux pour en profiter.

- Alors… rien n'était vrai, » gémit Angelica.

Jack la regarda alors qu'elle se détournait de lui puis, brusquement, il la rattrapa.

« Si, Angelica c'était vrai.

- Oh Jack… » Gémit la jeune femme avant de le serrer contre elle.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment sans que personne n'ose parler puis Barbossa poussa un soupir ostensible.

« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un navire qui m'attend, » déclara t'il en ramassant le fameux sabre de Blackbeard.

Héléna frémit et se tourna vers lui.

« Hector qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Je prends le commandement du Queen Anne'S Revenge. Ton frère me doit bien ça pour ma jambe ! »

Héléna le regarda, troublée et Hector haussa les épaules.

« Il y a une place pour toi et tes hommes si tu veux. »

Les yeux rivés sur le sabre qu'il tenait, Héléna hésita. A ses côtés, Domez blêmit.

« Héléna ne faites pas ça…

- Allons Héléna Teach, décide-toi. La pressa Hector.

- D'accord. » Lâcha la jeune femme.

Hector lui adressa un léger signe de tête et elle commença à le suivre avant de se raviser. Là, elle se tourna vers Jack.

« Jack, dis-moi, était-elle réellement la fille de mon frère ? »

Jack baissa les yeux.

« Oui, elle l'était. »

Le visage d'Héléna accusa brièvement sa surprise puis elle se détourna.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Domez.

- Rien, je t'en parlerai plus tard, souffla Héléna. J'ai besoin d'être sûre. »

Hector, le sabre en main, s'éloigna fièrement avant de se retourner à son tour.

« Nous nous verrons à Shipwreck Cove dans quelques jours Jack.

- Shipwreck Cove mais pourquoi ? »

Hector désigna le tas d'os d'un signe de tête et sourit.

« On dirait qu'il y a une place vacante au Conseil. »


	25. Et après ?

_**Coucou, déjà merci aux revieweuses BlackHeart et Holly. Avant de leur répondre, merci aussi à BlackHeart pour avoir réalisé un nouveau fan art que vous pourrez découvrir sur la page de la fic sur mon site comme d'hab : )**_

_**Holly : lol vi Héléna est la jumelle de BB et oui BB est mort et… oui Liz aussi … Angie est fidèle à elle-même seul son papounet l'interesse…Pour Will bah ça me faisait plaisir hein mdrrr, c'est gratuit, merci de sa participation à la fic. Le nouveau capitaine vous le saurez… bientôt. Syréna est importante, je l'avais dit. Angie bah elle pense sans doute qu'elle aurait fait mieux. Pour la remarque d'Héléna chaque chose en son temps quand à Barbo c'est un pirate…**_

_**BlackHeart : Erf Gibbs est là ne t'en fait pas, quant au mariage… plus d'infos ici**_

_**Voici donc une toute, toute petite suite, qui finit la première aventure, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Review ?**_

**Chapitre 24**

**Et après ?**

_**Trois jours plus tard…**_

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Gibbs ne put retenir un cri de joie à la vue de Jack, sain et sauf. Le premier mouvement de colère passé et une fois du rhum dans son gosier, le bon second était bien vite revenu à de meilleurs sentiments pour son capitaine. Aussi, le retrouver bien en vie lui attira un sourire.

« Jack c'est bien vous ! »

Un regard sombre lui répondit et le pirate lâcha du bout des lèvres.

« C'est bien moi. »

Sans se formaliser de son manque d'enthousiasme, Gibbs se tourna vers Angelica.

« Et notre princesse de Séville est là aussi !

- Bonjour Gibbs, répondit Angelica d'une voix lasse. Tu permets Jack, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Fais comme chez toi, » répondit Jack d'une voix morne.

Angelica, les yeux rougis par les larmes, s'éloigna et Gibbs accueillit Scrum avec un sourire.

« Tu rejoins l'équipage matelot ? »

Scrum lui sourit en réponse. Durant leur cohabitation forcée sur le Queen Anne'S, les deux hommes s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs, dont un amour immodéré pour le rhum.

« On dirait,

- Bienvenue sur Pearl l'ami ! Tu verras ici, le rhum coule à flots, hein Jack.

- Si tu le dis. »

Philip emboita le pas à Scrum et Gibbs le considéra avec stupéfaction.

« Le curé ? »

Philip dédaigna de lui répondre. Depuis trois jours qu'Elizabeth était morte, le jeune homme ne cessait de penser à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue et au mariage qu'il avait prononcé ensuite.

Gibbs se désintéressa de lui et se pencha pour tendre la main à Elizabeth avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas là. Surpris de ne pas la voir, Gibbs se tourna vers Jack.

« Où est Elizabeth ? Elle a préféré partir sur le Queen Anne ? »

Jack ferma les yeux et répondit d'une voix atone.

« Non. Elizabeth est morte. Je l'ai tuée.

- Quoi ? Jack, c'est, vous plaisantez !

- Elle a bu l'eau de la Fontaine, lui glissa Scrum. Pendant que le capitaine épousait Angelica. Après ça

- Oh Jack….Souffla Gibbs.

- S'il te plait Gibbs, tais toi. Murmura Jack avant de se diriger vers la barre. Levez l'ancre et carguez les voiles mes amis, cap sur Shipwreck Cove ! »

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna pénétra dans la cabine d'Hector avec un sentiment d'irréalité. Comme dans son souvenir, l'endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'elle occupait sur le Damoclès.

Barbossa reposa son sabre et la regarda.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il était ton frère ?

- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Non mais j'aurais aimé le savoir. »

Héléna ne répondit pas et Hector s'énerva. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et serra.

« Pourquoi Héléna !

- Ca n'avait aucune importance.

- Pour moi ça en avait. Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance alors que tu passes ton temps à mentir et à tricher !

- Comme tous les pirates, lâcha Héléna. Maintenant si tu préfères que je parte….

- Non ! Tu marques un point sur les pirates. Va donner l'ordre qu'on part pour Shipwreck Cove.

- Quoi ?

- Te voilà ma seconde Héléna Teach, » susurra Hector.

Sans répondre, la jeune femme s'éloigna et rejoignit Domez.

« Alors ?

- Il veut que je sois sa seconde… »

Domez cracha sur le sol pour marquer son mépris puis se pencha sur Héléna.

« Et cette chose dont vous parliez sur l'île ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Héléna jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Barbossa puis chuchota.

« C'est à propos de la Fontaine, Jack assure qu'Elizabeth était bien la fille de Blackbeard mais ça ne colle pas.

- Ca ne colle pas ?

- Si elle l'avait été il n'aurait pas réussi à le tuer.

- Quoi ?

- Les grenouilles, c'était toutes des femelles, et leur venin est moins puissant que celui des mâles.

- Héléna je ne comprends pas.

- Elizabeth était la fille de Blackbeard, Jack en est sûr et je suis certaine qu'elle a bu de son plein gré, Edward n'était pas assez bête pour la forcer, pourtant, il a suffi d'un seul coup pour qu'il meurt !

- Et alors ? Demanda Domez qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Et alors, l'effet de la Fontaine aurait dû être beaucoup plus puissant, là il était comme, comme annihilé

- Aniquoi ?

- Ca n'a pas marché comme ça aurait dû ! » Pesta Héléna.

Domez la regarda sans comprendre.

« Et alors ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? L'important c'est qu'il ne puisse plus vous faire de mal…

- Tu as raison, soupira Héléna. C'est juste que je me sens coupable, si j'avais su, peut être que cette fille ne serait pas morte…

- Capitaine… Ceux qui restent sur place, restent sur place. » Répondit Domez sur le ton d'une évidence.

Héléna sourit brièvement.

« C'est vrai….

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- On écoute Hector et on va à Shipwreck Cove. Je crois que le moment est venu de prendre la place qui me revient de droit. » Sourit Héléna.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Seul à la barre, Jack remâchait sa culpabilité, lorsque Philip s'approcha de lui.

« Dis-moi Philip, crois-tu que tu pourrais expliquer à celui qui est là-haut que j'avais de bonnes intentions ? » Murmura Jack.

Le jeune prêtre secoua la tête avec regret.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça Jack. »

Le pirate tourna un visage bouleversé vers lui.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure tu sais…Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle meure, je pensais, je croyais…

- Je sais, souffla Philip, » ému par sa détresse.

Jack l'ignora et se pencha sur la barre, secoué par des sanglots.

« Si j'avais pensé, même une seconde que Lizzie…

- Je sais, » répéta Philip.

Jack gémit, complètement ivre et poursuivit.

« Pourquoi elle ? Il l'admirait, je le sais, je croyais qu'il l'aimait, qui ne l'aurait pas aimée ? Elle était si courageuse, si… »

Philip serra les poings.

« Parce qu'il était un démon qui ne voyait que son profit. »

Jack sursauta à ces mots et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais…. Tu sais pourquoi il l'a choisie ! Dis le moi ! »

Philip déglutit.

« Ca ne vous apportera rien.

- Dis-moi ! Comment aurais-je pu la sauver ! »

Philip croisa le regard fou de chagrin de Jack et murmura.

« Vous ne pouviez pas, ce n'était pas votre faute. Vous ignoriez tout.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ignorais ? » Souffla Jack.

Philip baissa les yeux, conscient d'avoir fait une erreur.

« Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez curé, qu'est-ce que j'ignorais ? » Répéta Jack.

Philip soupira.

« Le savoir n'allègera pas votre chagrin

- REPONDS ! »

Philip recula puis lâcha à contrecœur.

« Elle était enceinte. De vous. »

Jack gémit longuement.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Parce qu'elle vous savait amoureux d'Angelica, souffla Philip. Et qu'elle aimait sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas la blesser. »

Jack sentit des larmes inonder ses yeux et souffla.

« Et moi…. Est-ce, est ce qu'elle m'aimait ?

- Je ne sais pas Jack. Je crois qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même, » murmura Philip.

Jack ferma les yeux, le visage tendu.

« Merci. De me l'avoir dit. »

Philip le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Jack soupira avec amertume.

« Je sais pas, petit. Peut-être… Apprendre à vivre avec ça. Si je le peux. »

Philip le fixa.

« Jack, écoutez, je sais que vous êtes un homme bien.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Elizabeth me l'a dit.

- Elizabeth, souffla Jack avec amertume, Elizabeth ne dira plus rien, je l'ai tuée.

- Ce n'était pas votre faute Jack, le responsable c'est Teach. Assura Philip.

- Et tu crois que ça me console, » murmura Jack avant de s'éloigner.

Philip frémit et le rattrapa.

« Jack, pensez à Angelica, elle vous aime, elle a besoin de vous, la fuir ou vous rendre malheureux ne ramènera pas Elizabeth.

- En clair profite de la vie mon gars, curieux conseil pour un prêtre.

- Oui, même si quelquefois je n'ai pas l'impression d'être vraiment un prêtre, soupira Philip. Mais je suis sûr que vous torturer comme vous le faites ne la ramènera pas.

- Je dois l'oublier ?

- Non, mais Angelica…

- J'aime Angelica, je l'ai assez prouvé non ? Ironisa Jack.

- Alors veillez sur elle, je suis sûr que où qu'elle soit, Elizabeth est en paix. »

Jack ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la cabine où l'attendait sa femme.

_**Ailleurs, **_

Le froid. Les ténèbres. Et encore et toujours le froid.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Hormis de la douleur. De la trahison.

Mais qui l'avait trahie ? Ou alors était-ce elle qui avait trahi ? Et où était-elle ?

Elle serra les poings alors qu'elle cherchait à rassembler ses souvenirs.

Alors une voix s'éleva dans les ténèbres et souffla.

« Pas encore, mais bientôt tu te rappelleras.

- Attendez, où suis-je ?

- Là où vont ceux qui ne veulent pas mourir. » Répondit la voix.

**FIN DE LA PARTIE 1**

_**Découvrez la partie 2 le Mercredi 9 Mai, relâche la semaine prochaine **_


	26. Nouveaux capitaines

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci comme toujours à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs comms**_

_**BlackHeart : Lizzie capitaine du HV ? Dommage….**_

_**Holly : Je tue rarement Gibbs ! Je l'aime bien aussi . Lol Angie appréciera moi qui pensait être gentille avec la princesse ( de ce que tu veux) Lol Philou…. Hector et Héléna sont de la partie oui mais…Domez veille. Liz était bien enceinte et si t'y comprends rien… c'est normal :)**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec vos pirates préférés, j'espère que ce début de partie 2 vous plaira… Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**PARTIE 2**

**LE PRIX A PAYER**

**Chapitre 25**

**Nouveaux capitaines**

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Jack pénétra dans la cabine où dormait ou du moins essayait de dormir Angelica. La démarche peu assurée, le pirate se laissa tomber sur le lit, le regard vague. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes et Angelica, les yeux rougis, se redressa.

« Jack ? Ça ne va pas ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Non. Comment veux-tu que ça aille. » Répondit le pirate d'un ton âpre.

Angelica soupira et glissa presque timidement ses bras autour du torse de Jack qui se raidit.

« Tu veux que je parte ? » Murmura-t-elle, le cœur lourd.

Un long soupir douloureux échappa à Jack et il se tourna vers elle.

« Angelica, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, avec nous.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, souffla t'elle d'une voix tendue. Quand nous étions là-bas…

- Ne parle pas de la Fontaine ! Explosa Jack en se levant d'un bond. JAMAIS ! »

Angelica laissa retomber ses bras et de nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux.

« Tu l'aimais.

- Oui, non, Angelica je… »

Blessée, la jeune femme recula.

« Tu regrettes de m'avoir épousée, se força-t-elle à dire.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Teach n'aurait pas pu mettre la main sur elle. » Répondit Jack d'une voix morne.

Le cœur d'Angelica se serra et elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

« Jack, je sais que… C'est difficile mais je suis certaine qu'il ignorait ce qui allait se passer. S'il avait su jamais il n'aurait

- ARRETE ! » Hurla Jack.

Angelica recula devant sa violence à peine contenue. Jack la fixa, le regard sombre.

« Arrête de prendre sa défense, arrête de dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il le savait ! Tu comprends ça ?

- Jack s'il te plait ne

- Il l'a sacrifiée Angelica. Tout comme je te l'avais dit il y a quelques mois, mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire, alors, je, j'ai cherché un moyen et il m'a parlé de cette fille qu'il avait engrossée et… »

Les épaules de Jack s'affaissèrent et Angelica sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge à la vue des larmes de son amant.

« Si je ne lui avais pas parlé d'elle, elle serait encore en vie, elle attendrait patiemment son petit forgeron comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais il a fallu que j'aille la chercher, je lui ai juré qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, je lui ai promis parce que je pensais contrôler les choses, je pensais qu'elle ne me croirait pas de toute façon et je voulais qu'elle soit naturelle, je ne voulais pas que Teach s'en prenne à toi pour se venger et… » Gémit Jack.

Angelica posa une main hésitante sur la sienne.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute Jack.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai. » Répondit le pirate qui se pencha pour chercher une bouteille.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Angelica et Jack se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle se levait.

« Je serais prête à débarquer à notre prochaine escale.

- Tu me quittes ? » S'insurgea Jack.

Le regard chargé de tristesse, Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Mon père est mort, tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant, » répondit elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Jack se redressa d'un bond et la saisit par les épaules.

« Angelica, je ne faisais pas semblant. Pas avec toi. J'étais, je suis sincère. Je ne veux pas te perdre Angelica. Je, si je me suis marié avec toi c'était pour gagner du temps je l'admets, mais pas que ça, je, Angelica j'ai passé des années à regretter de t'avoir laissée. » Souffla Jack.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaircit à travers ses larmes et sonda son regard.

« C'est vrai ? Parce que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre maintenant Jack, pas après….

- Tu ne me perdras pas, » murmura Jack.

Angelica soupira et se serra contre lui.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que, qu'Elizabeth et toi… qu'elle. »

Jack se crispa brièvement. Son cœur se serra à l'étouffer alors qu'il se souvenait du premier baiser qu'Elizabeth lui avait donné sur le pont, des heures passées dans cette même cabine à faire l'amour et à parler. Des étreintes qui avaient données un fruit dont Elizabeth ne lui avait pas parlé. Pour ne pas blesser Angelica. Jack baissa les yeux sur sa femme qui pleurait doucement et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il était trop tard pour la vérité. Trop tard pour les regrets. Elizabeth était partie mais pas Angelica. Le cœur lourd, Jack l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Elizabeth et moi étions amis, rien de plus. » Mentit-il.

Angelica lui adressa un regard soulagé et souffla.

« Je te crois Jack. »

**()()**

_**Plus tard dans la nuit,**_

Accoudé au bastingage, Philip fouillait les flots des yeux sans tout à fait les voir. La foi déjà vacillante du jeune missionnaire avait été éprouvée par tout ce qui s'était passé et il n'était plus certain de croire. Car quel Dieu aurait permis ce qui était arrivé à Elizabeth et à son enfant ? Pas le Dieu auquel on lui avait appris à croire, pas le Dieu qu'il avait choisi d'honorer…

Gibbs s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec tristesse.

« Si c'est pas malheureux tout ça… »

Philip se retourna vers lui, une expression douce sur le visage. Il avait l'habitude des souffrances, l'habitude de consoler les peines. Le regard vague, Gibbs prit une lampée de rhum.

« Je l'ai connue enfant tu sais. Une gamine qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'elle partirait avant moi… »

Philip soupira tristement tandis que le vieil homme poursuivait.

« Un vrai pirate. » Murmura-t-il en levant sa flasque de rhum vers l'horizon.

Philip ne répondit pas et Gibbs poursuivit.

« Pauvre Jack. Il l'admettra jamais mais il l'aimait bien Elizabeth, quand elle est partie la dernière fois, j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais s'en remettre. Oh bien sûr il a rien dit, le capitaine Jack il parle pas de ses sentiments, il appelle ça des frémissements… Mais n'empêche, Elizabeth elle comptait pour lui.

- Je sais, » murmura Philip.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes puis Gibbs secoua la tête.

« Quel gâchis… »

Avant que Philip ait eu le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre un vent aussi soudain que surnaturel gonfla les voiles tandis que la mer bouillonnait à quelques mètres d'eux. Surpris, le jeune missionnaire recula tandis que Gibbs blêmissait.

« Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu. Balbutia Gibbs. JACK ! »

Philip secoua la tête avec ignorance tandis que l'autre paniquait.

Une gerbe d'eau salée jaillit dans un bruit sonore et Philip recula à son tour à la vue du navire qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Qu'est ce que… balbutia le jeune prêtre.

- Le Hollandais Volant… »Lui annonça Gibbs d'une voix funèbre.

Jack, talonné par Angelica, arriva à cet instant et il blêmit.

« Will, murmura t'il.

- Vous croyez qu'il est venu pour se venger ? Demanda inutilement Gibbs.

- A ton avis ? » Ironisa Jack d'une voix morne.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Barbossa, à la barre de son nouveau bâtiment, posa un regard ravi sur ce qui l'entourait. Il avait gagné ! Il avait vaincu avec brio Blackbeard et avait récupéré son navire, sans parler de la flotte qui attendait sa libération dans la collection de bouteilles qu'il avait découverte.

Le pirate effleura le sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture et sourit. Avec un navire comme le Queen Anne et une telle arme, aucun assaillant ne pourrait lui résister. Il allait inscrire son nom dans la légende. Il deviendrait le plus fameux de tous les Seigneurs de la Piraterie. Non, pas Seigneur. Roi. Après tout, la place était vacante non ?

A quelques mètres de lui, Héléna l'observait en silence. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent avec inquiétude sur le sabre qu'il portait au côté et elle grimaça.

« Il porte le sabre, observa Domez d'un ton sinistre.

- J'ai vu.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Héléna ne répondit pas et Domez siffla entre ses dents.

« Vous devez faire quelque chose Héléna, sinon ça recommencera…

- Tu crois que je l'ignore ! » S'exclama Héléna.

Certains membres d'équipage se retournèrent vers eux avec curiosité en entendant son éclat et la jeune femme se força à baisser la voix.

« Je compte bien faire en sorte qu'il le rende à Calypso, mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Une fois dégrisé de son succès, il m'écoutera plus facilement. »

Domez lui lança un regard acéré et elle se sentit rougir.

« Vous n'hésiteriez pas si c'était un autre qui le détenait.

- Que sous entends tu ? Se raidit Héléna.

- Rien, j'ai juste peur que cette fois encore vos sentiments vous aveuglent. Comme la dernière fois. »

Le regard d'Héléna se voila brièvement puis elle répondit.

« Il n'y a aucun risque. Il ne l'utilise pas.

- Et quand il le fera ?

- Il ne le fera pas ! Ragea Héléna avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Hector.

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous, » marmonna Domez.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Jack déglutit à la vue du Hollandais Volant et se tourna vers Angelica.

« Va m'attendre dans la cabine.

- Sûrement pas, siffla la jeune espagnole.

- Angelica, » pesta Jack.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant puis Philip poussa un cri d'effroi alors qu'une silhouette se matérialisait sur le pont.

« Calypso, » souffla Gibbs d'une voix effarée avant de mettre un genou à terre, imité par l'équipage présent.

Interdit, Philip regarda ses compagnons baisser la tête servilement tandis que Gibbs le tirait par la veste.

« Ne te fais pas remarquer petit. »

Philip, stupéfait, obéit tandis que les prunelles sombres de Calypso se posaient sur lui avant de revenir sur Jack. Le pirate, mal à l'aise, toussota.

« Calypso, ma belle, ça fait un bout de

- Tais toi Jack. Ordonna la femme.

- Oui Madame, » marmonna le pirate.

Calypso posa brièvement son regard sur Angelica et sourit.

« Angelica Teach.

- Sparrow, corrigea cette dernière

- Pour l'instant, » souffla Calypso d'une voix trainante.

Jack déglutit et jeta un regard inquiet vers le Hollandais Volant. Une brève expression de soulagement apparut sur ses traits en constatant que les canons du terrible navire n'avaient pas bougé. Calypso surprit son regard et reprit d'une voix lente.

« Le Hollandais Volant n'a plus de Capitaine. William Turner est mort. »

Le visage de Jack se contracta comme s'il avait reçu un coup et Gibbs marmonna.

« Oh si c'est pas malheureux après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le sauver… »

Calypso posa un regard noir sur lui et reprit.

« Il ne pouvait plus vivre… Il ne pouvait plus continuer alors que la Gardienne de son cœur ne vivait plus ! »

Jack recula et blêmit.

« Il est mort par amour ? » Chuchota Philip, incrédule.

Calypso se tourna vers lui et le jeune homme regretta immédiatement d'avoir attiré son attention.

« Oui Philip Swift, il est mort par amour. Sans sa gardienne, sans sa femme, son cœur n'avait plus de raisons de battre… »

L'expression de Calypso se fit nostalgique et Philip déglutit à nouveau.

« Comment elle me connait ?

- Faut mieux pas savoir, » lui glissa Gibbs à voix basse.

Une boule dans la gorge, Philip hocha vigoureusement la tête. Pour une fois il était d'accord avec le pirate.

Calypso se tourna vers Jack.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

Le pirate baissa les yeux tandis qu'Angelica s'approchait imperceptiblement de lui, la main sur la garde de son épée. Calypso sourit lentement et Angelica poussa un cri de rage alors qu'une bourrasque la projetait en arrière. Jack fit un mouvement vers elle puis se reprit, l'air triste.

« Rien. »

Calypso le regarda avec surprise tandis que Gibbs marmonnait.

« Ca par exemple… »

Calypso sourit cruellement et se pencha sur Jack.

« Je pourrais te prendre, Jack. »

Le pirate soutint son regard tandis qu'un gémissement échappait à Angelica.

« Non ! Pas lui, pas Jack. »

Calypso sourit et secoua la tête.

« Mais cette place ne t'est pas destinée. Tu serais un mauvais guide Jack. Comment pourrais-tu aider les morts alors que tu n'as même pas réussi à sauver les vivants ?

- Oh c'est injuste ! » S'indigna Gibbs.

Calypso se retourna vers eux et le bon second frémit. Un sourire moqueur incurva un instant les lèvres de Calypso et elle posa son regard sur Philip.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi Philip Swift.

- Moi ? » S'étonna le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Calypso s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée et caressa lentement son torse à demi découvert par sa chemise.

« On dit que tu es bon. Que tu guides et protèges. »

Philip déglutit et Jack fit un geste dans leur direction.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin ! »

Calypso se retourna vers lui, toute trace de séduction disparue.

« Ne me force pas à revenir sur ma clémence Jack. »

Sur ces mots, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Philip et reprit d'une voix caressante.

« Tellement d'âmes Philip, tellement de morts qui attendent un guide pour les mener à leur dernière demeure. Crois-tu que tu en serais capable ? »

Philip avala sa salive et plongea dans les yeux sombres de la déesse païenne.

« Je t'offre l'immortalité en échange de tes services.

- L'immortalité ne m'intéresse pas, murmura Philip, hypnotisé par la femme.

- As-tu un cœur à m'offrir Philip ? Susurra Calypso. Un cœur amoureux, prêt à tout pour rejoindre celle qu'il aime. »

Jack toussota et ne put retenir un rire gêné.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est un prêtre… »

Calypso ne lui accorda même pas un regard, suspendue aux lèvres de Philip. Le jeune missionnaire rougit et pendant une fraction de seconde songea aux grands yeux d'un bleu irréel de Syréna.

« Oui… » Souffla t'il.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de Calypso et elle recula.

« Ainsi la petite sirène a su toucher ton cœur. » Susurra-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse de Philip.

Le jeune homme frissonna et elle poursuivit.

« Dix ans en mer contre une seule journée à terre Philip. Telle est la règle. Acceptes-tu ? »

Philip évita résolument les signaux négatifs de Gibbs et murmura.

« Et Syréna ?

- Les sirènes sont libres de voyager sur toutes les mers du monde et au-delà, si elles le désirent, celle-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. »

Philip ferma les yeux et songea à Syréna. C'était peut-être le seul moyen pour lui de la revoir un jour, peut être sa seule chance d'apprendre à la connaitre et de rattraper ce qu'elle avait subi par sa faute. Sacrifier sa vie mortelle et sa place au ciel pour la retrouver…

« Pour toutes les choses que l'on désire il y a toujours un prix à payer. » Déclara Calypso sans douceur.

Philip hocha la tête, sa décision prise.

« Elle en vaut la peine. »

Un cri de surprise échappa à Gibbs tandis que Calypso refermait sa main sur l'épaule de Philip. Le jeune homme déglutit, un peu inquiet à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'il avait accepté et Calypso se tourna vers Jack.

« Dis-moi Jack. La récompense en valait elle le prix ou alors le prix avait-il plus de valeur que la récompense? » Murmura-t-elle de façon à n'être entendue que de lui seul.

Le pirate recula comme si elle l'avait frappé tandis qu'Angelica le regardait, inquiète par sa pâleur.

« Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. » Répondit le pirate d'un ton hâtif tout en la ramenant contre lui.

Alors qu'il tournait les paroles de Calypso dans son esprit, cette dernière disparut, emmenant avec elle Philip.

Gibbs poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le Hollandais Volant plongea dans les eaux sombres et s'octroya une lampée de rhum.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, » commenta-t-il, vigoureusement approuvé par Scrum.

Les yeux posés sur l'endroit où s'était tenue Calypso, Jack reprit.

« Pas le temps de boire, on hisse les voiles et on met le plus de distance possible entre le Pearl et cet endroit maudit. »

L'enthousiasme de Gibbs fondit comme neige au soleil et il regarda Jack avec inquiétude.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va revenir ?

- J'ai pas envie d'être là pour le savoir, répondit Jack. Et quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas le seul. Dépêchez-vous, j'aimerais être à Shipwreck Cove avant Hector. »

Gibbs plissa les yeux à cette précision et s'approcha de Jack tandis qu'Angelica s'empressait vers la barre, tenaillée par le besoin d'agir à présent qu'elle avait enfin parlé avec Jack.

« Une raison particulière de nous méfier Jack ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Le simple nom de Barbossa suffit à être sur ses gardes, » grommela Jack.

Une affirmation avec laquelle le bon second ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Domez poussa un cri outré alors que Barbossa le poussait d'une bourrade. Héléna se retourna vers lui, indignée, mais Barbossa grinça.

« Dégage Domez, je dois parler à ma seconde. »

Les yeux de Domez se firent d'encre et il avança d'un pas.

« Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner.

- Refuser d'obéir à son capitaine est un acte de mutinerie. Susurra Barbossa. Je n'hésiterai pas à te punir en conséquence. »

Héléna frémit et se tourna vers son fidèle second.

« Il a raison, laisse nous. »

Domez s'apprêtait à protester mais le regard d'Héléna l'en dissuada, à contre cœur, il s'inclina et s'éloigna.

« Nettoie donc le pont tant que tu y es, je veux qu'il brille ! » Lança Barbossa.

Les épaules de Domez tressaillirent mais il ne répondit pas.

Barbossa se tourna ensuite vers Héléna.

« Dans ma cabine, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Décontenancée, la jeune femme obéit et Barbossa referma derrière eux.

()()

Une vague de malaise remonta dans la gorge d'Héléna alors qu'elle laissait son regard errer sur ce qui avait été les quartiers de son frère. Un frisson lui échappa à la vue de la table de travail à présent débarrassée de tout le fatras qui l'encombrait et elle se souvint que c'était sur cette même table que Blackbeard l'avait marquée et violée.

Barbossa surprit son regard et tiqua.

« Que se passe t'il encore Héléna ? Un nouveau secret ? »

La jeune femme inspira profondément et se força à se calmer. Edward Teach était mort. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Ni à elle ni à qui que soit d'autre.

« Non, juste un souvenir pénible. » Répondit-elle.

Barbossa se pencha sur elle.

« Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Ou que tu aurais envie de me dire ?

- Rien d'important. » Mentit la jeune femme.

Barbossa maitrisa son agacement et la contourna.

« J'aurais une question à te poser Héléna et j'aimerais que tu y répondes franchement du moins si dire la vérité fait partie des choses que tu es capable de faire de temps à autres. »

Héléna accusa le coup et ses yeux se posèrent sur le sabre que Barbossa avait soigneusement rangé. Un sourire soulagé se forma sur ses lèvres à cette vue et elle répondit, un peu plus confiante.

« Demande toujours. »

Barbossa croqua dans une pomme et prit le temps de mâcher avant de reprendre.

« Lorsque nous sommes allés à Shipwreck Cove, le Capitaine Teague a semblé de reconnaitre. Sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était parce que tu avais imploré son aide comme tu l'as prétendu mais les récents événements et ton gout du secret me poussent à m'interroger. Comment se fait-il qu'il te connaisse ? Et pourquoi a-t-il couvert ton mensonge ?

- Ca fait deux questions Hector, dont une à laquelle je n'ai pas la réponse. C'est au Gardien que tu dois la poser.

- Si tu essayais de répondre pour une fois ! »

Héléna soupira.

« Teague me connait parce que nous avons grandis ensemble tous les trois.

- Encore une de tes histoires tordues de domestiques dévoués ou je ne sais quelle bêtise, tu devrais renouveler tes mensonges.

- Hector, je sais que… Je t'ai menti mais pas cette fois. Je te le promets. »

Barbossa la sonda du regard et poursuivit.

« Continue…

- Edward, Teague et moi nous avons grandi ensemble.

- Il a au moins trente ans de plus que toi ! »

Héléna soupira.

« Je croyais que tu avais au moins compris comment fonctionne la Fontaine de Jouvence… »

Barbossa se troubla et rougit, furieux.

« C'est ce que je pensais mais je voulais voir ce que tu me répondrais, prétendit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Nous étions amis. Murmura Héléna. De très bons amis.

- En d'autres termes tu as couché avec le Gardien, » pesta Hector.

Contre toute attente, Héléna éclata de rire.

« Avec Teague ? Oh non sûrement pas. Je le connaissais trop bien pour faire une erreur pareille. Il aurait bien voulu parce qu'il courait après tous ce qui portait jupon, mais notre amitié était trop précieuse pour que je la risque ainsi. Et je crois que finalement, lui non plus n'en avait pas trop envie au fond. Nous étions un trio Edward, lui et moi. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus, du moins je le croyais. » Murmura t'elle tristement.

Barbossa la dévisagea et Héléna reprit avec un sourire amusé.

« Jack lui ressemble beaucoup sur ce point, la même manière de séduire les femmes.

- Tu as couché avec Sparrow ? S'étrangla à moitié Barbossa.

- Ne soit pas stupide Hector, Jack plait à beaucoup de femmes mais je n'en fais pas partie.

- Ah… »

Le cœur d'Héléna fit un bond dans sa poitrine en percevant le soulagement qui perçait sous la désinvolture d'Hector et poursuivit.

« Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas dénoncée. Teague était un amant déplorable et je suppose qu'il doit toujours l'être, mais c'était un ami fidèle, le plus fidèle de tous.

- Mais il était aussi ami avec ton frère non ? »

Héléna soupira.

« Il était ami avec Edward. Pas avec Blackbeard. Teague haïssait ce que mon frère était devenu. Voilà pourquoi il a soufflé au Gardien de l'époque de faire en sorte qu'il soit exclu du Conseil.

- Blackbeard faisait partie du Conseil ? Lança Barbossa, ahuri.

- Evidemment ! Edward, Teague et moi, tous les trois membres du Conseil de la Confrérie avec quelques autres qui sont morts depuis. »

Barbossa la fixa bouche bée.

« Mais pourquoi t'avoir chassée toi ? »

Le regard d'Héléna s'assombrit.

« On ne m'a pas chassée. J'ai renoncé à ma place de mon propre chef.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi idiote ? » Lui demanda Barbossa.

Héléna prit une brutale inspiration et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas rester membre d'une Confrérie qui rejetait mon frère.

- Quoi ? Mais tu le détestais !

- Pas à cette époque… Soupira douloureusement Héléna. A ce moment, je croyais encore pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Teague m'a supplié de rester mais j'ai tenu bon et j'ai mis un terme à notre amitié. Pour Edward. »

Barbossa garda le silence et Héléna déglutit.

« Hector, Teague n'était que mon ami. Edward était mon ami et mon frère. C'était la moitié de moi-même.

- Pas la meilleure si tu veux mon avis, » grommela Hector.

Héléna baissa les yeux.

« Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi tu sais… » Commença t'elle, consciente que le moment de lui parler du sabre était arrivé.

Le tout était de trouver la bonne approche.

Avant qu'elle l'ait fait Barbossa hocha les épaules et se permit un sourire satisfait.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies dit ça, mon projet n'en sera que plus facile à réaliser, du moins si tu t'es abstenue de mentir. »

Surprise, Héléna leva la tête.

« Quel projet ? »

Barbossa s'approcha d'elle, et contre toute attente, l'enserra.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il y a une place vacante au Conseil. Je compte proposer ton nom. »

Le cœur d'Héléna se serra légèrement alors qu'elle se souvenait de la cause de la place vide et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi moi ? Tu ne me fais même pas confiance.

- Tu es mal placée pour me le reprocher, observa Barbossa. Non, si je t'ai choisie c'est parce que je compte sur ta voix.

- Ma voix ?

- La Confrérie n'a plus de Roi, un état auquel je me propose de remédier. »

Le regard d'Héléna se posa malgré sur le sabre avant de revenir sur le visage de son amant.

« Pourquoi ?

- Elire Elizabeth était une erreur, il suffit de voir la stupidité avec laquelle elle est morte, non, la Confrérie a besoin d'un vrai Roi, un homme capable d'agir contre la menace de la Compagnie.

- Et tu penses être cet homme ?

- Qui d'autre ? Susurra Hector. Toi et moi Héléna, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble, laisser notre empreinte dans l'histoire de la piraterie, » s'enflamma t'il.

Héléna ne put retenir un sourire et Hector l'enlaça.

« Deux Seigneurs. Unis. »

Les lèvres de Barbossa se posèrent sur les siennes et Héléna se sentit flancher. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Sans hésiter le pirate la repoussa vers la table et elle sursauta brutalement alors qu'il la forçait à s'allonger.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de se dégager, l'arme au poing.

Stupéfait, Barbossa la fixa.

« Non ? »

Tremblante, Héléna secoua la tête.

« Hector, je, pas comme ça, pas sur… » S'arrêta t'elle incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Barbossa plissa les yeux.

« Où est le problème ? »

Héléna fixa la table et il suivit son regard.

« Héléna ?

- C'est là que, qu'il… »

Un juron échappa à Barbossa et il claqua la porte, la laissant seule et désemparée.

« Bon sang, gémit elle. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il réussisse encore à me faire du mal ! »


	27. Affirmations

_**Coucou, déjà comme toujours, merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs comms **_

_**BlackHeart : ça sent pas bon ? Mais pourquoi lol ?**_

_**Holly : Bah Jack se laisse pas faire mais vu déjà le désastre… Lol Angelica est bien madame Sparrow, quand à Phil, il l'a pas venue venir celle-ci mdrrrr. Et pourquoi j'ai coupé à ce moment ? Bah parce que sinon c'est pas drôle**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre sans Jack et les autres, cette fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…. Bonne lecture et, reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 26**

**Affirmations**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Héléna posa son regard sur le sabre qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Il lui suffirait de faire quelques pas puis elle s'en emparerait enfin. Après cela, il suffirait de trouver Calypso et de lui rendre ce qui n'aurait jamais dû être laissé entre des mains de mortels.

Héléna s'avança et tendit la main.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et elle se retourna. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard dont Barbossa la gratifia.

« Merci d'avoir pensé à me rapporter mon sabre Héléna. » Lui lança le pirate.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre et à lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas garder l'arme ensorcelée lorsque trois ou quatre des matelots les plus vigoureux de l'équipage pénétrèrent dans la cabine. Une atroce sensation de déjà vu la saisit à la gorge et elle referma sa main sur la garde de son épée, tremblante d'angoisse.

« Sortez cette table et mettez la dans une chaloupe, direction l'île que je vous ai indiqué. » Ordonna Hector.

Stupéfaite, Héléna regarda les marins soulever la lourde table de chêne de son frère et se tourna vers Hector.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je renouvelle mon mobilier, répondit Hector d'une voix pédante. Allez suis moi, je veux que tu sois là. »

Héléna lui emboita le pas, perplexe.

()()

Une fois à l'extérieur, Domez la rejoignit.

« Vous devez agir Héléna, sans tarder, chuchota t'il.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, qu'est qu'il y a ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Il y a qu'il est devenu fou, enfin si vous voulez mon avis, il l'a toujours été et

- Abrège, siffla Héléna.

- Tout à l'heure il a déboulé sur le pont comme un enragé, il a donné l'ordre qu'on change de cap pour se rendre sur l'îlot le plus proche et maintenant voilà qu'il déménage sa cabine ! Pesta Domez. Il est fou je vous dis. »

Héléna s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Barbossa intervint.

« Merci de votre avis Mr Domez…. Cependant je vous conseille de cesser vos hypothèses si vous ne voulez pas accompagner cette table et lui tenir compagnie pendant un long moment. »

Domez le gratifia d'un regard noir tandis que Barbossa se tournait vers Héléna.

« Monte dans la chaloupe, dépêche-toi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un ordre. » S'impatienta Hector.

Héléna, la mort dans l'âme, obéit et Barbossa prit place à ses côtés.

_**Ile de Curaçao**_

Barbossa grimaça alors que sa jambe de bois s'enfonçait dans le sable meuble de l'îlot. A ses côtés, Héléna le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Enfin Hector, que fait-on ici ? »

Le pirate lui désigna la table qui attendait, jurant avec la quiétude du paysage de la plage déserte. Là, il fit signe à l'un des hommes qui les avait accompagnés.

« La hache. » Ordonna-t-il.

Héléna écarquilla les yeux alors que l'autre lui donnait une hache et elle se tourna vers Hector.

« Je …

- Fait toi plaisir, détruis la, souffla le pirate. Et après nous y mettrons le feu. »

Le cœur d'Héléna manqua un battement et un lent sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en comprenant. Sans plus réfléchir elle se précipita sur la table et la frappa de toutes les forces de sa rage sous l'œil médusé des hommes.

Barbossa, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres, se tourna vers le matelot le plus proche de lui.

« Les femelles et leurs humeurs. » Plaisanta-t-il tandis qu'Héléna frappait et frappait encore.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Tremblant, Philip regarda le pont désert et se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Une déesse, lui souffla son esprit. Philip grimaça à cette pensée qui allait à l'encontre de ce à quoi il avait toujours cru tandis que Calypso s'approchait de lui.

« Il y a tellement de choses, tellement de choses, que les hommes croient savoir alors qu'ils ignorent tout. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

Philip la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« Mais toi Philip Swift, tu vas découvrir certaines de ces choses… »

Philip déglutit et son regard se posa sur la barre du navire.

« Je n'ai jamais navigué… »

Calypso dédaigna l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant n'a pas besoin de savoir barrer un navire pour accomplir sa tâche.

- Pourtant, je me disais que ça aiderait, » commença Philip d'une petite voix.

Calypso lui lança un regard noir et Philip posa instinctivement la main sur le crucifix qui ne le quittait jamais.

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de la déesse et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Tes idoles ne te seront d'aucune aide Philip Swift, pas plus que de savoir barrer un navire. Ce qui compte c'est ton cœur. » Murmura t'elle d'une voix chantante en glissant sa main sur le torse du jeune missionnaire.

Philip secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas…

- Les âmes souffrent, elles ont besoin d'un guide pour leur montrer le chemin… Es-tu celui-ci Philip Swift ou bien préfères tu laisser un autre accomplir cette tâche ? »

Philip, la bouche sèche, répondit.

« Je suis celui-ci. »

Un sourire lent éclaira le visage de Calypso.

« Dans ce cas tu le seras. »

Philip sourit timidement tandis qu'elle se tournait vers un coffre ancien et visiblement ouvragé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh tu ignores tellement de choses, Philip Swift, » s'amusa Calypso en se retournant vers lui.

Une vague de terreur cloua Philip sur place à la vue du couteau qu'elle tenait fermement et il songea pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il n'avait pas recommandé son âme à Dieu avant de sentir la lame déchirer son torse. Un hurlement lui échappa et il perdit connaissance tandis que la main de la déesse plongeait dans sa poitrine béante.

« Le cœur du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant doit être offert. Ainsi en a décidé Davy Jones. » Cracha Calypso avec hargne avant d'arracher le cœur du jeune homme inconscient.

_**Ile de Curaçao **_

En sueur et haletante, Héléna reposa la hache et adressa un regard satisfait à la table qui n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. Barbossa s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une bouteille de rhum.

« Termine ce que tu as commencé. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Cette fois, Héléna n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui explique ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle renversa soigneusement le contenu de la bouteille sur le bois dur et s'empara de la torche qu'il lui tendait obligeamment.

« Adieu Edward, » souffla-t-elle alors que le lieu de son supplice passé s'enflammait.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip ouvrit les yeux, un peu hébété et posa une main hésitante sur son torse. Il sentit une large cicatrice sous ses doigts et se tourna vers Calypso, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, attendait.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? » Souffla-t-il.

Calypso caressa sa main du bout des doigts.

« Je t'ai pris ton cœur…. »

Philip déglutit. Son esprit lui criait que c'était impossible, pourtant…. Il passa la main sur sa cicatrice et se figea. Rien. Il ne sentait rien.

« Offre le à celle qui tu jugeras digne de le recevoir. » Sourit Calypso.

Complètement perdu, Philip la toisa tandis qu'elle lui désignait une île au large.

« Un seul jour à terre Philip, avant de rejoindre le destin que tu t'es choisi. Profite bien de cette journée. Lorsque le soleil se couchera, tu quitteras ce monde pour dix ans. »

Philip se tourna vers elle, dépassé par les évènements mais la déesse s'était évanouie.

Il était seul sur le pont et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qu'il devait faire.

« Prend le coffre et va à terre… » Lui souffla le vent.

Philip se raidit et se pencha sur coffre d'où s'échappait un bruit régulier.

« Pardonnez-moi mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la chaloupe qui l'attendait.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna suivit Hector dans sa cabine sous le regard inquiet de Domez, qui resté à bord, avait passé les dernières heures à se ronger les sangs pour son capitaine. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire au passage et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à Barbossa.

Le pirate s'autorisa un léger sourire et s'empara d'une pomme.

« Je n'aimais pas trop cette table, » déclara-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Héléna sourit légèrement et s'approcha de lui.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

Barbossa grimaça et la fixa.

« Si tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça. »

Le cœur d'Héléna accéléra alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassait avec sauvagerie. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte et elle sentit les mains pressées d'Hector défaire sa veste avant d'arracher les boutons de sa chemise. Elle gémit, un peu déstabilisée par sa hâte, et Barbossa s'écarta.

« Qu'y a-t-il cette fois ? Pesta-t-il. Si je dois mettre le feu à tout ce que contient cette cabine pour t'avoir dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Héléna ne put retenir un sourire et elle haleta.

« Tu es juste un peu trop pressé pour moi.

- Si tu attendais depuis aussi longtemps que moi, toi non plus tu ne perdrais pas de temps. » Rétorqua Barbossa en la poussant vers le lit d'une poigne ferme.

Les yeux à demi clos, Héléna sentit ses doigts la fouiller tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son ceinturon et laissait son fut retomber sur ses chevilles. Une vague d'excitation la fit frissonner et elle écarta les cuisses.

« Alors viens prendre ce que tu veux, souffla-t-elle.

- Pas trop tôt. » Marmonna Barbossa.

Un gémissement leur échappa alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle et Héléna poussa un cri lorsqu'il referma ses dents sur l'un de ses tétons. Entre ses cuisses, elle sentit le membre d'Hector durcir encore et elle pressa la tête du pirate contre elle.

« Encore, »haleta-t-elle.

()()

A l'extérieur de la cabine, Domez serra les poings. Il avait cru qu'Héléna retrouverait la raison et qu'ils pourraient reprendre leurs vies après la mort de Blackbeard. Qu'elle serait enfin libre à présent que sa haine avait été assouvie. Il avait imaginé qu'ils partiraient ensemble et voleraient un nouveau navire. Rosa la Rouge comme capitaine, lui comme second. Une poignée d'hommes pour faire le reste.

Là, enfin, il aurait pu gouter la présence d'Héléna….

Seulement au lieu de ça, Barbossa avait posé ses sales pattes sur elle et remplacé Blackbeard dans la vie d'Héléna. Fou de rage à cette idée, Domez écarta d'une bourrade le marin le plus proche et se précipita à la cale. Cette fois il avait besoin d'un verre. Et pas que d'un seul.

_**Ile d'Aruba,**_

Philip mit pied à terre avec un sentiment d'irréalité. L'île où Calypso l'avait autorisé à débarquer était déserte, exception faite d'un clocher au loin qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Le jeune homme fixa le coffre qu'il tenait et réfléchit. Il n'était pas très bon en cartes marines mais si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le clocher était celui d'une communauté religieuse assez stricte qu'il avait prévu de visiter lorsqu'il avait débuté son voyage. En fait, il avait même caressé l'idée de les rejoindre. Mais cela bien sûr c'était avant que son navire ne soit abordé (encore qu'aborder n'était peut-être pas le terme qui convenait pour décrire la boucherie dont il avait été le témoin) par Blackbeard.

Philip soupira et hésita. Rendre visite aux prêtres qui vivaient ici ne lui apporterait plus rien à présent… Du reste qu'aurait-il pu leur dire ? Qu'il avait vu le Diable de près ? Que les légendes hérétiques disaient vrai et que des créatures comme les sirènes ou Calypso existaient réellement ? Qu'il avait offert son âme à une déesse impie en échange de l'espoir de revoir une sirène qu'il avait blessée involontairement et pour laquelle il nourrissait des désirs que son état de prêtre réprouvait ?

Un long soupir lui échappa de nouveau. Etait-il seulement toujours un prêtre ? Ou alors était-il devenu une sorte de damné immortel ? Son choix était-il juste ou avait-il laissé le démon l'abuser ? L'esprit confus, Philip leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Je vous en prie, faites-moi un signe… » Souffla t'il.

A cet instant un clapotis se fit entendre derrière lui et Philip écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la jeune sirène qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Philip, » souffla Syréna.

Une vague de bonheur submergea le jeune homme et il avança vers elle.

« Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, » souffla-t-il, le visage émerveillé.

La sirène tendit une main fraiche et caressa sa joue.

« Calypso m'a dit ce que tu avais fait, j'ai toujours su que tu étais différent.

- Syréna, » murmura Philip en levant un regard inquiet vers le ciel.

Comme si Dieu ou quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu sa requête, des nuages s'amoncelèrent soudain et le soleil disparu. La sirène leva ses yeux d'un bleu pur vers le ciel et sourit.

« Calypso m'a pardonné.

- Que fais-tu ici ? » Bredouilla Philip.

Les doigts de la sirène s'entrelacèrent aux siens et elle le fixa avec une brusque timidité.

« Je suis venue pour toi Philip. Si tu veux de moi. »

Une vague de bonheur submergea Philip et il remercia silencieusement Calypso de son cadeau. Les bras tremblants, il se pencha sur Syréna.

« Acceptes-tu de passer cette journée à terre avec moi ?

- Si tu le désires, je le désire aussi, » murmura-t-elle.

Sans attendre, Philip la souleva dans ses bras et elle étreignit son cou tandis que ses écailles disparaissaient et dévoilaient sa nudité de femme.

Emu, Philip la posa sur le sable et déglutit.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer…

- Tu ne me forces pas. Tu avais raison sur moi. La première fois.

- Quoi ?

- Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu t'entrainer avec moi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé, je voulais t'emmener dans les abysses. »

Choqué, Philip vacilla et la main de Syréna se posa sur sa cicatrice.

« Pas pour ce que les hommes pensent, mais pour te garder à l'abri. Faire de toi mon compagnon.

- Oh Syréna, » murmura Philip, tous ses doutes envolés.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, tout d'abord avec timidité, puis Philip s'enhardit et osa approfondir leur baiser. Sous ses lèvres, Syréna sourit et il sentit ses mains fraiches caresser son torse à nouveau.

« Elle t'a volé ton cœur, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Non, murmura Philip. Elle ne pouvait pas le prendre. Il t'appartenait déjà. »

Une larme de joie brilla au coin des yeux de Syréna et elle descendit ses doigts jusqu'à son bas ventre. Philip la fixa et alors qu'elle défaisait sa ceinture, exhibant sa propre nudité et il gémit.

« Je t'aime… » Souffla t'il.

La bouche de la sirène se posa sur la sienne et il sentit ses mains le caresser tandis qu'il frôlait sa poitrine avec hésitation. Leurs souffles s'épousèrent et il s'enhardit, il caressa d'une main timide le corps offert de sa sirène avant de descendre sa bouche sur sa peau de nacre. Finalement, naturellement, leurs corps s'épousèrent à leur tour et ils gémirent leur plaisir de concert.

()()

Plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti, Philip se pencha sur le coffre qui reposait sur le sable.

« Le soleil va se coucher, murmura Syréna.

- Je sais… Attends. »

Encore hésitant, Philip lui tendit le coffre.

« Il est à toi. Si tu acceptes de le garder pour moi. »

Syréna sourit à nouveau et leurs doigts se frôlèrent alors qu'elle s'emparait du coffre.

« J'accepte, » murmura-t-elle.

Son regard d'azur se posa sur le soleil qui déclinait et elle regarda Philip avec angoisse.

« Je dois y aller… Murmura-t-il. Syréna, quand te reverrais je ?

- Bientôt, souffla la jeune sirène. Où tu vas, je vais Philip. »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent à nouveau puis elle disparut dans une éclaboussure. Resté seul, Philip songea qu'il se moquait d'être damné ou non. Une éternité avec Syréna valait tous les sacrifices du monde…

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

Après s'être étirée paresseusement, Héléna se décida à rejoindre Barbossa sur le pont. Elle était maintenant plus que confiante quant à l'avenir. Bientôt, ils seraient à Shipwreck Cove et avec le soutien d'Hector, elle retrouverait sa place au sein de la Confrérie après des années d'éloignement forcé. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre aussi vite. Le cœur lourd, Héléna songea aux raisons pour lesquelles une place était vacante au Conseil.

La jeune femme soupira au souvenir d'Elizabeth Swann. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir en partie responsable de sa mort. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait su que Blackbeard avait engrossé une autre femme. Elle aurait su pour le fruit et elle aurait pu agir en conséquence. Cette pensée la ramena à la fin de Blackbeard et elle grimaça à nouveau. Domez avait beau dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant que Blackbeard était mort mais la facilité de cette dernière lui semblait toujours suspecte. La Fontaine n'avait pas fonctionné comme elle l'aurait dû.

Bien sûr elle avait vu les chairs de Blackbeard se régénérer à mesure qu'elle le frappait, tout comme elle avait vu la souffrance d'Elizabeth lorsque la Fontaine l'avait prise en paiement de ses services mais tout de même quelque chose clochait. Les grenouilles étaient toutes des femelles. Et même si elles avaient été des mâles, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé à Hector, leur poison n'aurait pas dû agir aussi vite. Il fallait au moins une heure à un homme pour mourir de leur venin, surtout après avoir bu la Fontaine. Or, quelques minutes avaient suffi pour terrasser Blackbeard. Quelque chose lui échappait….

Héléna soupira et maudit les charognes qui avaient coulé son précieux Damoclès. Si seulement elle avait encore eu son navire, elle aurait pu se pencher sur les textes, chercher une explication… Son regard erra sur les grimoires qu'avait amassés Blackbeard au cours des décennies et elle se sentit brusquement découragée. Elle doutait que l'un d'entre eux contiennent quoi que ce soit sur la Fontaine, si ça avait été le cas, Blackbeard n'aurait pas attendu si longtemps pour tenter de s'en emparer, pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait torturée elle pour obtenir des informations.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine. Barbossa l'attendait.

()()

Une fois sur le pont, elle repéra la silhouette d'Hector avant de se troubler. Domez avait disparu. Son cœur se serra et elle se précipita vers son amant.

« Où est Domez ? »

Barbossa lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Qui ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler ! Où est-il ? »

Barbossa se crispa et lui lança un regard hautain.

« Pas à son poste en tout cas. Quant au pont il est sale. Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à m'obéir ou alors il débarque à la prochaine escale. »

Héléna pesta entre ses dents et se précipita vers la cale.

Une fois à l'intérieur un soupir soulagé lui échappa à la vue de Domez, qui, assis dans un coin, vidait méthodiquement une bouteille de rhum.

« Bon sang où étais tu ! Je te cherchais partout, » pesta Héléna.

L'autre leva un regard aviné vers elle et une ride amère creusa sa bouche.

« Bah vous m'avez trouvé. »

Héléna se troubla.

« Domez, je ne te reconnais pas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est moi qui ne vous reconnais plus Rosa.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Avant vous auriez déjà pris le commandement de ce navire ou vous seriez partie au lieu de vous contenter de la place de seconde et du pieu du capitaine ! »

Héléna rougit et le fixa.

« Tu es ivre.

- Et vous en train de vous faire embobiner par ce connard de Barbossa, ragea Domez. Vous ne voyez donc pas ce qu'il fait ? Il a pris le navire de Teach, son sabre et en prime il baise sa sœur ! »

La gifle d'Héléna claqua dans le silence des cales.

« Ne redit jamais ça. » Souffla Héléna d'une voix blanche.

Domez la regarda avec hargne.

« Pourquoi ? C'est vrai non ! Et moi ça me fout en rogne de vous voir vous faire avoir comme ça ! Combien de temps avant qu'il se serve du sabre ? Combien avant que l'ambition de le dévore comme elle a dévoré votre frère ?

- Tais-toi, ça n'arrivera pas, souffla Héléna. Barbossa n'est pas comme Blackbeard.

- Non, vous avez raison, il est pire, dommage que vous soyez trop aveugle pour vous en rendre compte. » Cracha Domez avant de s'éloigner.

Furieuse, Héléna le regarda partir et serra les poings. Jamais encore Domez n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton.

« Va au diable, » lança t'elle aux ténèbres.

Personne ne lui répondit et Héléna se laissa tomber sur l'escalier. Elle avait cru que la mort de Blackbeard arrangerait tout mais elle commençait à se demander si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine au bout du compte…

_**Ailleurs, **_

Le froid à nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi froid.

Elle entoura son corps de ses bras avant de cligner des yeux.

Les ténèbres l'entouraient. Des ténèbres si épaisses qu'elle ne discernait même pas son propre corps.

Un clapotis venu de très loin brisa le silence et une terreur irraisonnée l'envahit. L'eau. L'eau était mauvaise. L'eau, la douleur, non plus que la douleur, c'était insupportable, inhumain…

Elle frémit et se força à ignorer le bruit.

Trahison. Elle avait été trahie. De la pire façon qui soit.

Elle se redressa légèrement et inspira. Le bouillonnement de l'eau lui emplit les oreilles et elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair pour ne pas hurler.

Peu à peu, elle calma sa terreur et le bruit s'estompa peu à peu. Alors elle entendit une voix.

« _Faites-moi confiance trésor._ »

Le nom s'imposa à elle et la haine déforma son visage alors que le voile de ses souvenirs se déchirait légèrement.

Jack.


	28. L'histoire se répète

_**Coucou à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Holly : bah ff net bug souvent…lol donc tu es pour Hector et contre Domez… Mais si Domez avait raison mdrrr, et Héléna n'est pas facilement utilisable. Syréna est une sirène…. Pas un ange mdrrr. Et qui te dis que c'est Liz qui est si en colère ( par contre non c'est pas Angie mdrrr). Pour le physique d'Héléna, la fontaine ça conserve **_

_**BlackHeart : tu trouves que Totor change ?...**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un chapitre encore axé un peu plus sur Hector et Héléna, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 27**

**L'histoire se répète**

_**Ailleurs, **_

Jack Sparrow.

Les deux mots tournent et retournent dans son esprit. C'est lui, elle le sait. Pourtant, elle ne sait pas qui il est pour elle. Perplexe, elle secoue l'autre. Celle qui est avec elle. Celle dont elle se nourrit. Elle doit se réveiller, sinon…

Elle ne sait pas ce qui arrivera si elle ne se réveille pas mais elle sent confusément que ce sera pire que l'eau, pire que la trahison, pire que tout le reste.

Si elle ne la réveille pas, ce sera le néant.

Pour toutes les deux.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Domez était parti, la laissant seule avec ses questions et ce qui commençait à ressembler à des regrets lorsque le tocsin résonna sur le pont du navire. Héléna frissonna longuement au bruit puis se redressa, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Un abordage était juste ce dont elle avait besoin pour évacuer la rage qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Domez.

Sans plus se poser de questions, la jeune femme se précipita sur le pont.

Là, elle s'arrêta net. Une vague de souffrance la cloua sur place lorsqu'elle vit Barbossa mener l'abordage. Sabre en main, le pirate avait les yeux mi-clos et un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres tandis, qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, les cris des infortunés qu'ils abordaient résonnaient sans qu'aucun homme du Queen Anne ne soit à bord de leur navire.

Elle sentit une inspiration derrière elle puis la voix de Domez s'éleva, pleine d'amertume.

« Vous n'irez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenue cette fois. »

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Après le départ de Calypso, Jack n'avait cessé de retourner ses derniers mots dans sa tête. « _La récompense en valait elle le prix ou alors le prix avait-il plus de valeur que la récompense?_ » Il était resté planté sur le pont de longues heures, prétextant un quart pour ne pas avoir à rejoindre Angelica dans leur cabine. Il ne voulait pas voir Angelica. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il n'arrivait plus qu'à penser à Elizabeth.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il sortit son compas.

L'aiguille oscilla puis se mit à tourner sur elle-même.

« Jack ? Tu es encore debout ? Pourtant il me semblait que ton quart était terminé depuis des heures. »

Angelica bien sûr. La fêlure dans sa voix était perceptible. Le genre de fêlure que causent le doute et la solitude. Jack referma d'un geste sec son compas puis se tourna vers elle.

« Je voulais m'assurer que Calypso ne nous jouerait pas un tour à sa façon, » mentit-il.

Une expression de soulagement passa sur les traits d'Angelica et il se détesta de son mensonge. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais des deux maux, le mensonge était encore préférable à la vérité. Angelica ne pourrait jamais comprendre, elle ne pourrait jamais accepter ses remords. Pas si elle savait qu'Elizabeth portait son enfant à lui. Cela entrainerait trop de complications, des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre pas plus qu'il ne voulait chercher de réponses. Elizabeth Swann Turner était morte et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Et lui aussi.

Angelica le regarda avec inquiétude. Jack avait changé depuis quelques temps. Depuis la mort d'Elizabeth. Cette pensée la ramena à l'agonie de son père et elle se força à ravaler ses larmes. Peu importait ce qu'ils pensaient tous, elle, elle savait que son père n'aurait jamais sacrifié une de ses filles. Jack devait avoir été abusé par la femme qui était venue la trouver. Oui, sûrement ! Après tout Héléna, comme elle s'appelait, était dévorée par la haine. Une haine aveugle qui avait fini par dévorer son père. C'était la seule explication. Toute autre aurait été insupportable.

Forte de cette conviction, Angelica afficha un sourire bravache et fixa Jack.

« Sommes-nous réellement obligés de nous rendre à Shipwreck Cove ? »

Le pirate sembla réfléchir à sa question puis soupira.

« Nous le sommes.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas plus envie que moi je le sais alors… »

Jack fit un gros effort sur lui-même et lui répondit.

« Parce qu'une place de Seigneur est vacante et que je ne veux pas laisser Barbossa y mettre quelqu'un de son choix. »

Angelica se crispa à ce rappel à Elizabeth puis se força à prendre l'air désinvolte.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ce qu'Elizabeth aurait fait, si elle en avait eu le temps. Souffla Jack. Je compte te désigner.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Angelica, estomaquée par la nouvelle. Mais elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

Les prunelles sombres de Jack se posèrent sur elle et il la fixa avec lassitude.

« Bien sûr que si. Elle t'aimait plus que tu ne le penses, crois-moi. »

Gênée, Angelica détourna les yeux puis se reprit. Une fois devenue Seigneur, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte de corriger les erreurs, peut-être même y avait-il des grimoires, quelque chose qu'elle pourrait consulter pour ramener son père… Son regard tomba sur Jack et un élan d'amour la submergea. Il allait à Shipwreck Cove pour elle, quoiqu'il en dise.

« Si nous continuions cette conversation dans notre cabine ? » Suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les yeux tristes de Jack se posèrent sur elle et il souffla.

« Pas maintenant. J'ai veillé toute la nuit et j'ai besoin de repos. »

Le visage d'Angelica se contracta et il se reprit.

« Cette nuit Angelica. Cette nuit je serais entièrement à toi et je te donnerais toute l'attention que tu mérites. Tu crois que tu peux attendre jusque-là ? »

Angelica sourit, soulagée. Ses doigts caressèrent la chemise de Jack et elle souffla.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de m'en contenter Mr Sparrow. »

Jack plongea son regard dans ses yeux sombres et sourit franchement cette fois.

« Repose toi mon ange, tu ne dormiras pas beaucoup ce soir. »

Sur cette promesse, le pirate s'éloigna, vaguement soulagé de retrouver la solitude de sa cabine.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Héléna alors que Barbossa poussait un cri de triomphe.

« Abordez ce navire et raflez tout ce qui a de la valeur ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Habitués à obéir, les hommes se précipitèrent sur les grappins et Barbossa regarda avec satisfaction l'équipage de la Navy à présent réduit à l'état de pantins. Il se redressa de toute sa stature puis beugla :

« Et une fois que vous aurez tout ramené, coulez ce navire et ceux qui sont à bord ! »

Héléna frémit et son regard bleu se posa sur les malheureux qui hurlaient, incapables de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Le cœur lourd, elle se précipita vers Barbossa.

« Hector, ne fais pas ça ! »

Le pirate s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle, le regard noir.

« Que dis-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douceâtre tandis que les hommes les plus proches se tournaient vers eux.

Voyant cela, Héléna comprit son erreur et baissa la voix.

« Pourquoi les couler ? Tu pourrais garder le navire et débarquer l'équipage. »

Hector la fixa.

« Ce navire ne vaut rien, rassure toi, je t'en procurerais un plus imposant Héléna. »

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait garder le navire pour elle et secoua la tête.

« Hector non, je t'en prie, épargne les !

- Les épargner ? Alors que ces sales rats travaillent pour la Compagnie ? Tu rêves ma jolie. »

Stupéfaite par le ton âpre sur lequel il lui parlait, Héléna cligna des yeux.

« C'est NON, » ricana Hector.

Du coin de l'œil, Héléna vit la main de son amant effleurer le pommeau de son sabre et une salve d'hurlement retentit sur l'autre navire. Anéantie, Héléna se tourna et comprit que les cordages qui maintenaient les hommes sans défense venaient de se resserrer autour de leurs membres. Elle vit le visage d'un jeune soldat exsangue alors que le cordage enserrait son cou et gémit.

« Hector, je t'en prie, tu sais ce que, ce qu'on ressent, comment peux-tu leur infliger ça ? »

Le pirate ne lui adressa même pas un regard et posa un regard satisfait sur le butin qui passait de l'un à l'autre des navires.

« Regarde Héléna, avec ce sabre, aucun navire ne peut me résister. Bientôt, nous serons les maitres des océans.

- Non ! Hector ! Ce n'a rien à voir avec de la piraterie, c'est de la boucherie ! » Hurla Héléna.

Le pirate se tourna vers elle et pendant une seconde, l'espoir renaquit en elle.

« Hector, c'est le sabre… Je t'en prie, débarrasse toi en, rends le à Calypso. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour être un grand pirate. Souffla-t-elle.

- Non. Teach me doit ce sabre. Son navire contre le mien et son sabre en échange de ma jambe. »

Héléna déglutit et porta la main à sa ceinture pour en sortir son pistolet.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, » souffla t'elle, le cœur lourd.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'aller au bout de son geste, la main de Barbossa s'abattit avec violence sur son visage et elle gémit en sentant du sang couler en rigoles sur son cou. Choquée, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Barbossa lui arracha son pistolet avant de la repousser du bout de sa botte.

« Mettez la aux fers, ordonna Barbossa aux hommes les plus proches. Je réglerais son indiscipline plus tard. »

Héléna sentit des mains la relever sans douceur et entendit de très loin les commentaires graveleux des hommes qui l'entrainaient.

« ROSA ! » Hurla Domez en se précipitant vers eux.

Le visage ensanglanté, Héléna lui lança un regard paniqué. Barbossa n'hésiterait pas à le tuer elle le savait. Comme elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner s'il agissait ainsi.

« Domez ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Le second la fixa, stoppé net par l'incongruité de l'ordre et elle gémit.

« Pour une fois, suis mon ordre, je t'en supplie. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis Domez serra les poings.

« D'accord. Pour l'instant. » Céda t'il.

Soulagée, Héléna se laissa entrainer tandis que, lui tournant le dos, Barbossa contemplait son œuvre.

_**Ailleurs,**_

Elizabeth ouvrit brutalement les yeux et poussa un hurlement de pure souffrance.

La jeune femme tenta de récupérer la maitrise de son corps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle en était incapable. Elle n'avait plus de corps, plus d'âme, plus…

« Tu m'as moi, » souffla une voix.

Elizabeth frémit et gémit.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi ! » Protesta la voix.

Elizabeth gémit à nouveau et l'autre reprit.

« Qui est Jack Sparrow ? En toi, je ne vois que lui. Qui est-il pour nous ? »

Elizabeth frissonna longuement alors qu'avec le réveil, revenaient les souvenirs.

« Celui m'a conduite ici.

- Qui nous a trahies, » compléta la voix.

Elizabeth souffla avec incompréhension.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Vengeance. » Répondit l'autre.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip s'étala sur le pont et poussa un gémissement alors qu'une trombe d'eau le trempait. Calypso avait beau dire que savoir barrer un navire n'était pas l'essentiel pour celui qui commandait le navire des morts quelques connaissances l'auraient tout de même bien aidé !

Le jeune missionnaire se releva avec lourdeur puis s'approcha du navire vers lequel le Hollandais Volant l'avait conduit sans qu'il sache comment prendre le contrôle du navire. Un cri lui échappa à la vue des visages congestionnés des hommes et il recula en découvrant les cordages qui se desserraient lentement autour de leurs corps morts.

« Seigneur, ça recommence » souffla Philip avant de se signer.

Les yeux remplis d'horreur, il détailla le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui tandis que les âmes quittaient peu à peu le navire pour venir à bord du Hollandais. Philip déglutit et un clapotis se fit entendre. Il se pencha et aperçut le visage doux de Syréna, bientôt rejoint par d'autres sirènes. Philip écarquilla les yeux et Syréna lui jeta un regard triste.

« Là où je vais, vont mes sœurs, » murmura-t-elle avec un regret que Philip ne comprit tout d'abord pas.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit et il se précipita au bastingage. Là, il vit deux ou trois sirène refermer leurs crocs dans le corps d'un homme à demi brulé mais vivant.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Philip.

Les sirènes l'ignorèrent tandis que l'homme tournait son visage odieusement défiguré vers lui. Sa main décharnée se leva pour toucher le crucifix qui ornait son cou et Philip comprit avec horreur que l'homme était l'aumônier du navire abordé.

« NON ! Relâchez le, il est en vie, il est en vie ! » Hurla t'il aux sirènes sous le regard honteux de Syréna.

Des rires lui répondirent et une voix commença à chantonner.

« Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, Priez pour Nous…

- Je n'aime pas cette chanson, rit une autre sirène.

- Non… souffla Philip tandis que le prêtre se tournait vers lui.

- Sois maudit et tes créatures avec toi démon de l'Enfer ! » Cria l'homme avant de rendre l'âme sous un coup de dent particulièrement vicieux.

L'eau se teinta de rouge sous lui et Philip étreignit le bastingage de toutes ses forces.

Syréna baissa les yeux.

« Ce que mes sœurs prennent, elles ne le rendent jamais. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

Anéanti, Philip détourna le regard et se tourna vers les âmes qui l'attendaient. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le vivant. Mais il lui appartenait de conduire les âmes des morts jusqu'au lieu de leur ultime repos, quel qu'il soit (l'existence du Paradis lui paraissait de plus en plus sujette à caution). Alors, Philip se dirigea vers la barre et posa sa main sur elle. Tandis qu'elle se pliait à sa volonté, Philip comprit que Calypso avait dit vrai. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir naviguer pour mener le Hollandais. Le navire n'était pas dirigé par les vents ou toute autre boussole. Mais par la volonté de son capitaine.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Jack, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda Angelica approcher. La jeune femme avait revêtu une des robes qui attendaient dans les cales d'être négociée et avait relevé ses cheveux dans une coiffure à l'orientale.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? Plaisanta le pirate.

- Ai-je besoin d'une occasion pour chercher à te plaire ? » Répondit Angelica en retour, soulagée de la légèreté que Jack semblait vouloir adopter.

Jack l'attira contre lui et caressa ses fesses à travers l'étoffe.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mettre une robe pour me plaire, en fait je te préfère sans rien du tout. » Murmura-t-il.

Angelica glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Voilà des paroles bien imprudentes Jack, je pourrais te prendre au mot.

- Qu'attends-tu pour le faire ? Murmura Jack contre ses lèvres.

- Je suis sûre que tu dis ça à toutes les femmes. » Plaisanta Angelica.

Jack sourit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il s'interrompit brutalement comme le souvenir d'Elizabeth venait le cueillir inopinément, les paroles d'Angelica l'avaient ramené à un autre temps, une autre femme, avant... Le pirate se força à l'ignorer et se pencha sur Angelica. Elizabeth était morte par sa faute pas celle d'Angelica. Repousser la jeune femme ne la ferait pas revenir, pas plus que cela n'effacerait ses torts à son égard. Le cœur rempli de remords, Jack écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Angelica. Le pirate mit dans son baiser toute sa rage et son impuissance et il sentit Angelica mollir contre lui.

« Jack, souffla t'elle, émerveillée.

- Attends de voir la suite, » pavoisa le pirate.

Il la relâcha pour remplir deux verres de vin de porto et s'immobilisa soudain.

A quelques pas de lui, Elizabeth les regardait, le visage rempli de souffrance.

« Que, que, » bredouilla Jack.

Les bras d'Angelica l'enlacèrent.

« Jack ? »

Le pirate cligna des yeux et fixa à nouveau l'endroit où s'était tenue Elizabeth. Le pont était vide.

« Jack ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Angelica.

- Oui, j'ai du boire trop de rhum, répondit le pirate avant de se tourner vers elle. Où en étions-nous ma colombe ? »

Angelica referma sa main sur la sienne et l'entraina.

« Nous nous apprêtions à aller boire dans ta cabine et j'avais dans l'idée que tu pourrais me retirer ma robe, attendu qu'elle ne te plait pas. »

Jack sourit et se laissa faire. Alors qu'Angelica fermait la porte sur eux, il fixa une dernière fois le pont désert.

()()

Jack soupira de plaisir alors que les lèvres d'Angelica se refermaient sur son sexe. La langue de la jeune femme glissa sur son gland déjà gorgé de désir et il se crispa.

« Angelica ma belle, je ne suis pas certain qu'une femme honnête et mariée doive se conduire ainsi, plaisanta t'il.

- Qui a dit que j'étais honnête ? » Répondit Angelica avant de l'enfourcher avec gémissement.

Jack siffla entre ses dents alors qu'elle allait et venait sur lui. Ses mains empoignèrent les seins lourds qu'elle lui offrait et il tendit son bas ventre vers elle.

« Angelica, oui, comme ça… »

Un rire lui répondit et elle s'immobilisa brusquement. Jack ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, effaré, tandis qu'elle versait du porto dans leurs coupes.

« Pas encore Jack, je veux profiter de toi, » souffla-t-elle avant de verser lentement son verre sur son torse.

Le pirate frémit alors qu'elle désertait son corps et il sentit la langue de la jeune femme glisser sur son torse pour y lécher le vin.

« Les couvents, ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, haleta t'il.

- Ils préparent les jeunes filles à devenir des épouses dociles, » souffla Angelica.

Sa langue glissa lascivement sur le bas ventre de Jack et il gémit, le souffle coupé.

« Angelica, si tu… »

Un antre chaud se resserra autour de lui tandis qu'elle se penchait sur son visage.

« Si quoi ? » Murmura Angelica contre ses lèvres.

Un râle de jouissance lui répondit et Jack la serra contre lui.

« Bugger, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est moi où tu as amélioré ta technique ?

- Jack ! » Protesta Angelica.

Le pirate sourit et s'arracha à ses bras.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Vérifier quelque chose sur le pont, marmonna Jack.

- Quoi ? Non ! Jack ! Tu avais promis toute la nuit ! » S'énerva Angelica.

Sans en tenir compte, le pirate passa son fut et se précipita sur le pont.

()()

Comme il s'y attendait tout en espérant le contraire, ce dernier était désert. Seul flottait dans l'air un parfum aussi léger que fleuri.

« Ca va Jack ? Lui demanda Gibbs, qui avait l'air complétement saoul.

- Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit le pirate avant de s'emparer de la flasque du second.

- Hé ! » Protesta Gibbs.

Le pirate n'en tint pas compte et soupira d'aise en sentant la brûlure du rhum dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Jack ? Lui demanda Gibbs d'un ton méfiant.

- Rien du tout. Répondit trop vite le pirate. Continue à boire l'ami. » Lui lança t'il en lui rendant sa bouteille.

Stupéfait, Gibbs le suivit des yeux. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de Jack d'autoriser ses hommes à boire pendant leur quart. Le pirate se dirigea vers sa cabine, puis, devant celle-ci, hésita.

« Dis-moi Gibbs, rien de bizarre cette nuit ?

- Quel genre de chose ? Demanda Gibbs, de plus en plus méfiant.

- Je ne sais pas des, choses, sur le pont, qui ne devraient pas être là…

- Non rien, bon dieu Jack qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

- Rien. Bois. » Lui jeta le pirate à la hâte.

Resté seul, Gibbs soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Jack mais une chose était sûre, c'était de mauvais augure.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna releva à peine la tête lorsque le pas un peu trainant de Barbossa résonna dans l'escalier, signe que le pirate approchait. Elle n'avait pas lavé le sang qui maculait sa joue, pas plus qu'elle n'avait songé à tenter d'amoindrir les dégâts causés par le coup que lui avait porté Hector.

Le pirate s'immobilisa devant sa geôle et elle l'entendit retenir son souffle un instant.

« Comment as-tu osé me tenir tête devant nos hommes ? » Finit par lâcher Barbossa d'une voix qui tremblait de rage.

Cette fois, Héléna redressa le visage et darda ses prunelles bleutées dans les siennes.

« Ce ne sont pas nos hommes Hector, ce ne sont même pas les tiens. Ce sont ceux de Blackbeard. »

Le pirate se crispa et elle poursuivit.

« Quant à toi… Comment as-tu osé lever la main sur moi ? »

Le regard de Barbossa se posa brièvement sur son visage blessé et il détourna les yeux.

« Un capitaine se doit d'être ferme tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Estime-toi heureuse que je me contente de ça. Maintenant lave toi le visage puis rejoins moi dans ma cabine.

- Non. » Répondit Héléna.

Barbossa serra les poings et s'approcha des barreaux.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Non. Répéta Héléna. Je ne te rejoindrais pas.

- Héléna tu es toujours ma seconde, siffla Barbossa.

- Non. Répondit-elle à nouveau. Tant que tu utiliseras ce sabre pour mener tes abordages, je ne te reconnaitrais ni comme mon capitaine, ni comme un homme. »

Barbossa la fixa, furieux.

« Tu me fais du chantage ?

- Appelle ça comme tu veux mais c'est ma condition et je n'y renoncerais pas. » Répondit Héléna, le cœur lourd.

Barbossa hésita, sa main chercha le pommeau de son sabre et il la referma sur lui. Les yeux dans les siens, Héléna retint son souffle.

« Hector, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'en dit pas plus, le cœur gonflé d'espoir alors qu'il la regardait longuement.

« Va au Diable. » Finit par lancer Hector avant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois seule, Héléna se laissa glisser sur le sol et prit son visage entre ses mains pour cacher ses larmes. Une fois de plus l'histoire se répétait.

()()

La jeune femme pleura longuement sans voir Domez, qui, à quelques pas de là, avait assisté à la scène. Le second grimaça sous le bruit des sanglots de son capitaine puis se décida. Peu importaient les ordres d'Héléna, il était temps qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Hector Barbossa.


	29. Affaires de famille

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à Holly et BlackHeart pour leurs reviews**_

_**Holly : euh trop prévisible pour moi ? Lol je te laisse lire. Bah Jack en a pas forcément marre d'Angie quand à Liz oui elle mate ahem… Barbo redevient méchant mais Super Domez arrive. Syréna a une énorme utilité dans l'histoire…Pourquoi tu veux que Phil devienne méchant snif ?**_

_**BlackHeart : Vilain Barbo, vilain mais y'a plus vilain encore…**_

_**voici donc la suite avec un chapitre assez dense en**__**révélations de tous poils… Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 28**

**Affaires de famille  
><strong>

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Les yeux grands ouverts, Jack écoutait les bruits du navire, bercé par la respiration régulière d'Angelica. Après l'avoir rejointe la nuit précédente, ils avaient fait l'amour une fois de plus. Puis une seconde avec moins de hâte cette fois. Ils n'avaient pas parlés ou plutôt ils avaient évité de le faire. Jack n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'Angelica avait accepté la trahison de son père. Même maintenant, même après ce qui était arrivé, elle avait encore cette petite lumière d'enfant dans le regard lorsque quelqu'un se risquait à chuchoter le nom de Blackbeard.

Jack se crispa à cette pensée. Il avait cru tout connaitre d'Angelica, cru qu'ils étaient aussi semblables qu'on pouvait l'être d'une autre personne mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Sinon comme expliquer l'aveuglement stupide de sa femme ? Angelica marmonna dans son sommeil et Jack sentit son bras peser sur son ventre alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

Il sourit tristement et caressa ses cheveux. Il aurait du être heureux. Il avait récupéré son Black Pearl, arrangé les choses avec Angelica et réparé son erreur passée, il était capitaine et Seigneur. Et pourtant….

Jack soupira douloureusement à la pensée d'Elizabeth. Sa confiante et invivable Lizzie…

« Bugger, » marmonna-t-il, effaré de sentir ses yeux le picoter à nouveau.

Jack prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la bouteille de rhum qui attendait à son chevet. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas penser à Elizabeth. Ni l'imaginer, ni…

« Déjà du rhum ? » Demanda Angelica d'une voix ensommeillée.

Jack se força à lui sourire et se recula dans l'ombre.

« Tu veux dire seulement ? » Plaisanta t'il.

La jeune femme grogna et Jack sentit sa main glisser le long de son bas ventre.

« Mmmm Angelica. » soupira t'il alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser.

Angelica sourit et se redressa à demi avant de glisser sa tête sous le drap fin qui les couvrait. Sa langue vint taquiner le bout de son sexe et Jack frissonna.

« Gourmande… » Souffla t'il.

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit et sa verge s'enfonça dans la bouche tiède et humide d'Angelica. Les yeux à demi clos, Jack se crispa.

« Bugger, mon ange… Tu… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un râle rauque et Jack relâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours.

Le pirate gémit à nouveau et baissa les yeux sur le drap sous lequel la tête d'Angelica bougeait lentement. La jeune femme le porta au bord de la jouissance avant de s'arrêter et de reprendre sur un autre rythme, toujours plus ardente, toujours plus profond dans sa gorge.

Les yeux renversés de plaisir Jack crispa ses doigts sur le drap.

« Tu en veux encore ? » Murmura Angelica.

Jack répondit par un long gémissement alors que sa langue le taquinait à nouveau. C'était bon, si bon, si… Jack inspira profondément et tourna son visage vers la fenêtre.

Là il s'immobilisa net.

Son cœur accéléra brutalement alors qu'à contre-jour, Elizabeth avançait lentement vers lui. Perdu alors que le plaisir qu'Angelica lui donnait faisait trembler tout son corps, Jack gémit.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment là…

- Bien sûr que si, » s'amusa Angelica depuis son bas ventre.

La bouche de la jeune femme l'emprisonna de nouveau et Jack haleta, les yeux rivés sur Elizabeth. Cette dernière grimaça et posa un regard méprisant sur le drap qui s'agitait.

Le souffle coupé, Jack secoua la tête tandis qu'Elizabeth disparaissait peu à peu, le visage contracté.

« NON ! ATTENDS ! » Cria t'il sans s'en rendre compte.

Entre ses cuisses, Angelica s'immobilisa puis l'enfonça à nouveau dans sa gorge. Cette fois Jack ne put garder le contrôle et jouit, le corps tremblant.

Angelica rit doucement et remonta nicher sa tête dans son cou.

« Tu voulais en profiter plus longtemps, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Jack.

- Et bien c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit d'attendre non ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Angelica risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'il pense à Elizabeth pendant qu'elle… Mais pourtant, elle, Elizabeth avait si réelle…

Angelica finit par se rendre compte de son trouble et s'inquiéta.

« Jack ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es tout rouge…. Je, j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non… » Souffla le pirate avant de reprendre une gorgée de rhum.

Il se redressa un peu, le cœur battant et sentit une goutte chaude s'écraser sur sa joue.

« Jack ? Tu pleures ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Bredouilla le pirate. Je, c'est…

- C'est ? »

Jack déglutit nerveusement et se força à lui sourire.

« Tu m'as surpris c'est tout… J'ai adoré. » Lui confia t'il avant de l'embrasser pour éviter de répondre à ses questions.

_**Ailleurs,**_

Elizabeth avait mal…. Si mal.

« C'est à cause d'elle qu'il nous a trahies ? » Demanda la voix.

Elizabeth gémit de souffrance.

« Je ne sais pas, je crois…

- Mais, je ne comprends pas… Toi aussi tu étais là avant, je l'ai vu.

- Tu l'as vu ? Se força à demander Elizabeth que sa compagne invisible commençait à mettre à rude épreuve.

- Dans tes souvenirs, » répondit l'autre.

Une nouvelle vague de souffrance cloua presque Elizabeth sur place alors qu'un grondement résonnait dans le lointain.

« L'eau, l'eau, l'eau, l'eau, paniqua la voix. Ne la laisse pas faire !

- J'ai mal, gémit Elizabeth. Laisse-moi partir…

- Vengeance, » lui répondit l'autre.

Un flot de douleur submergea Elizabeth et recouvrit ce qui lui restait de conscience. Pendant d'atroces minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle eut l'impression d'être déchirée à nouveau, emportée puis un voile noir et silencieux recouvrit son esprit et la douleur. Soulagée, Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lâcher prise lorsqu'elle sentit des mains minuscules se refermer sur son esprit et elle se fut tirée en arrière, vers l'eau, vers la douleur.

« Non ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Sans pitié, la chose la tira à nouveau Elizabeth eut l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu avant d'haleter.

« Pardon, j'aime pas quand tu as mal, murmura la voix, penaude.

- Alors ne me retient pas, souffla Elizabeth.

- Pas le choix, quand tu pars, moi je suis seule et je sens que je pars aussi…. » Murmura la voix.

Elizabeth souffla.

« Que veux-tu… Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyée là-bas ?

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est toi qui veux, répondit la voix, boudeuse. Pourquoi tu veux ? »

Elizabeth chercha à ordonner ce qui lui restait de raison. L'autre n'avait pas tort… Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Jack et que l'eau refluait, elle se retrouvait sur le Pearl. Elle voyait à nouveau. Et elle était presque sûre qu'il la voyait aussi.

« Il nous voit, confirma la voix. Alors pourquoi tu veux ? »

Cette fois la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même à Elizabeth.

« Vengeance. Souffla-t-elle.

- Ensemble. » Répondit la voix.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Perdu dans le brouillard de l'autre monde, Philip regardait avec inquiétude les flots tranquilles de l'au-delà. Depuis l'épisode de l'aumônier, il n'avait pas revu Syréna. Etait-elle déjà lasse de lui ? La reverrait-il ?

Un clapotis faillit le faire défaillir de soulagement et il se précipita dans sa direction.

« Tu es là… »

Les grands yeux bleus de Syréna se posèrent sur lui avec tristesse.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

- Non, non, jamais ! Syréna, reste je t'en prie. »

La jeune sirène soupira tristement.

« Tu n'aimes pas ce que nous sommes. »

Philip ferma les yeux et compta silencieusement jusqu'à dix. C'était vrai. Il serait hanté pour l'éternité par les cris de l'aumônier qui l'avait accusé d'être un démon. Et d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas tort. Lui-même aurait sans doute qualifié ainsi un homme dans lequel aucun cœur ne battait plus et qui pourtant bougeait, parlait…

« Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es ce que tu es, murmura Philip.

- Un démon ? Demanda Syréna avec tristesse.

- Comment une créature aussi belle et douce que toi pourrait en être un ? » Répondit le jeune homme avec tendresse.

Le visage de Syréna s'éclaira brièvement puis la tristesse reprit ses droits.

« C'est dans ma nature de chasser. »

Philip frissonna à ce mot et déglutit.

« Je comprends, » mentit-il.

Syréna secoua tristement la tête puis plongea à nouveau. Cette fois, Philip ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il en était incapable.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

Domez attendit que Barbossa se rende dans sa cabine pour le suivre. De longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait surpris l'échange entre le pirate et Héléna mais le second ne le regrettait pas. Il lui fallait bien cela pour se calmer.

A peine Barbossa fut il entré dans sa cabine qu'il s'engagea derrière lui et referma la porte sur eux.

Le regard dépourvu d'aménité de Barbossa se posa sur le second.

« Que veux-tu ?

- Vous parler. Répondit Domez d'un ton sec.

- Je n'ai que faire des revendications d'un matelot. Si tu n'as rien à faire, va donc t'occuper des latrines Domez. »

Suffoqué, Domez le fixa et une vague de rage monta en lui. Il était un marin expérimenté, il avait été le second d'Héléna pendant des années et avait commandé des hommes et ce Barbossa osait…

« Ca veut dire dégage. » Précisa Barbossa avec une fausse amabilité.

Domez le toisa avec défi et reprit.

« Non. On doit parler.

- Monsieur Domez, seriez-vous devenu sourd ? Je n'ai rien à dire à l'ancien second d'une renégate. J'ai été assez clément pour vous garder à mon bord alors que rien ne m'y oblige alors ne me le fais pas regretter matelot. »

Domez serra ses mâchoires et se força à nouveau à conserver son calme.

« Et si je pouvais vous expliquer pourquoi Héléna refuse de vous obéir, ça vous intéresserait ? »

Barbossa se crispa tandis que Domez attendait, le cœur battant. Si ce lâche de Barbossa ressentait quoique ce soit pour son capitaine, il sauterait sur l'occasion. Le moment de vérité était donc arrivé. Le silence plana durant de longues minutes puis Barbossa lui désigna un siège à regret.

« Je t'écoute. Tu as intérêt à ne pas me faire perdre mon temps sinon tu le regretteras. »

Sans un mot Domez s'assit et grimaça. D'une certaine manière il aurait préféré que Barbossa le congédie et confirme ainsi l'opinion qu'il avait de lui.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Gibbs sursauta à la vue du visage blême de Jack et se précipita vers lui.

« Jack ?

- Angelica, prend la barre tu veux. » Demanda Jack avant de s'écarter, les yeux morts.

Angelica se précipita vers cette dernière avec entrain tandis que Jack se laissait tomber sur les marches de l'entrepont, une bouteille pleine à la main.

Inquiet, Gibbs s'approcha de lui.

« Jack qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente ? »

Le pirate tiqua.

« Rien. Rien du tout. » Répondit-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de rhum.

Gibbs hésita puis se pencha sur lui.

« Jack ?

- Pourquoi insistes-tu ! »

Ignorant la rage qui couvait dans le ton employé par Jack, Gibbs s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'est à cause d'elle hein ? Elizabeth… »

Jack tressauta comme s'il l'avait piqué et l'empoigna par le col.

« Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vue toi aussi ? »

Gibbs blêmit à ses paroles.

« La voir ? Non, Jack, elle, elle est partie… »

Le visage de Jack s'assombrit et il reprit une gorgée de rhum. Gibbs hésita puis reprit.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai vue ?

- Pour rien, » rétorqua Jack.

Le pirate passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Ca recommençait. Comme au Purgatoire, il voyait des choses, des choses qui n'existaient pas, il…

Un hoquet de stupeur échappa à Jack et il écarquilla les yeux. Derrière Gibbs, Elizabeth le fixait d'un air accusateur.

« Jack ? S'alarma Gibbs. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Derrière toi… » Souffla le pirate, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Elizabeth.

Gibbs, terrifié devant la mine de son capitaine, se retourna en se signant à la hâte.

« Mais… il n'y a rien. Souffla-t-il.

- Si ! Elle est là, murmura Jack sans quitter Elizabeth du regard.

- Quoi ? Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Jack !

- Elizabeth… Murmura le pirate. Elle est là, comme cette nuit, comme ce matin dans ma cabine… »

Une terreur sourde envahit Gibbs et il se retourna de nouveau.

Derrière lui l'horizon s'étendait à perte de vue.

_**Ailleurs, **_

Elizabeth gémit à nouveau tandis que l'eau l'attaquait une fois de plus. Un brouillard de souffrance la submergea avant se retirer, la laissant épuisée.

Elle était en train de devenir folle, complètement folle… C'était comme si elle était à son tour dans le Purgatoire de Jones, obligée de souffrir pour l'éternité. Elizabeth frissonna à cette pensée et elle sentit ses forces s'amenuiser.

« Pitié, » gémit elle.

Immédiatement la torture cessa et une voix contrite s'éleva.

« Pardon, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Sans toi c'est le rien. »

Epuisée, Elizabeth haleta.

« Qui es-tu ! Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas reposer en paix !

- Je ne sais pas… »

La voix hésita et Elizabeth attendit.

« Je suis toi je crois. Sans toi je ne suis pas. »

Elizabeth gémit de plus belle, cette fois elle était folle, complètement folle. C'était la douleur, l'horreur de ce qui s'était produit… Blackbeard. La Fontaine.

« Il est mort, Barbossa l'a tué. Sourit la voix.

- Il m'a pris ma vie, réalisa Elizabeth avec un choc. Il m'a fait boire et il m'a volé ma vie alors que Jack avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risques ! »

La voix hoqueta et reprit doucement.

« Tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas qui tu es ou si tu existes vraiment, souffla Elizabeth.

- Je suis toi. Répéta la voix, puis : Je ne voulais pas boire moi. »

L'esprit d'Elizabeth s'arrêta net.

Elle avait compris.

Un hurlement de souffrance et de rage mêlés lui échappa et la voix s'exclama avec surprise.

« C'est vrai ? »

La peine submergea Elizabeth et la voix s'accrocha à elle.

« Lizzie ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton ténu où perçait la joie de se découvrir un nom.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aurais appelée si ton, si Jack, nous avait laissé une chance. » Souffla Elizabeth.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Domez inspira profondément sous le regard narquois de Barbossa. Le pirate tapota avec agacement sur la table et le second se décida.

« C'est à cause du sabre. »

Barbossa grinça des dents et se leva.

« Je savais que tu me ferais perdre mon temps, tu ne fais que répéter ce qu'elle a déjà dit.

- Peut-être a-t-elle une raison ? Ironisa Domez.

- Tu parles, cette chienne veut le pouvoir ! » Ragea Barbossa.

Domez se crispa et inspira lentement pour se calmer.

« Elle ne veut pas que vous deveniez comme Teach. » Lâcha-t-il.

Barbossa tiqua et le fixa.

« Que sais-tu ?

- Le sabre… Il est puissant mais son pouvoir a une contrepartie.

- Ton temps est presque expiré…

- IL CORROMPT LES AMES ! » Hurla Domez.

Barbossa secoua la tête.

« J'ai une jambe en moins pas une oreille. Quant à cette croyance ridicule, je pensais Héléna trop intelligente pour lui accorder foi.

- C'est vous qui êtes stupide de ne pas vouloir voir ! Pesta Domez. Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Qu'Edward Teach a toujours été Blackbeard ? Non ! Avant de trouver ce sabre, Edward était un homme bien ou du moins il n'était pas cruel, c'est quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais été sans doute, mais c'était son cas. Puis, il a trouvé le sabre et il a commencé à s'en servir. Plus il s'en servait, plus il gagnait de combats et d'or et plus il lui en fallait. »

Barbossa pâlit légèrement mais se força à ricaner.

« Continue… » Demanda t'il pourtant, la malédiction de la Muerta en mémoire.

Le regard de Domez se durcit et il poursuivit.

« Au début, il s'est contenté de navires marchands, avec le sabre il attachait les matelots, prenait ce qu'il voulait puis les relâchait. Et puis, il ne s'en est vite plus contenté. Il s'est mis à attaquer tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin. A s'emparer des hommes pour les changer en zombies et à mettre des bateaux en bouteille. Juste pour démontrer son pouvoir. Héléna a tenté de le raisonner.

- Et ? »

Domez le fixa, le regard noir.

« Il l'a frappée et elle s'est enfuie. Elle était jeune alors. Elle avait peur. Et elle l'aimait. C'était son jumeau. »

Barbossa tiqua et fixa le sabre qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Plus Teach s'en servait, plus il changeait. Souffla Domez. C'est là qu'il est devenu Blackbeard.

- Et Héléna ? » Demanda Barbossa.

Domez serra les poings.

« Héléna a toujours été un bon pirate, meilleure que son frère, du moins avant qu'il ne trouve ce maudit sabre. Elle a trouvé la Fontaine et un volontaire pour boire l'eau. Ça avait toujours été leur rêve à Teach et elle. Trouver la légendaire Fontaine de Jouvence et inscrire leur nom dans l'histoire. C'était le but qu'ils s'étaient fixé enfants. Lorsque Blackbeard a compris que malgré toute sa puissance et son pouvoir, Héléna avait réussi sans lui, il l'a accusée de l'avoir trompé. Il l'a capturée avec son sabre. »

Barbossa blêmit légèrement.

« Que dis-tu ? »

Domez le fixa et prit sa décision, il était allé trop loin pour reculer. Il n'était plus temps de protéger ce qui restait de secrets à Héléna.

« Il l'a torturée pour la faire parler. Mais elle refusait, elle lui a dit qu'elle lui donnerait la carte et les calices s'il se débarrassait de l'arme qui l'avait perverti. »

Mal à l'aise Barbossa déglutit tandis que Domez ricanait.

« Alors Blackbeard l'a accusée de vouloir la puissance pour elle. Elle l'a supplié, elle l'a imploré, souffla Domez, les larmes aux yeux. Alors il l'a regardée et a pris son sabre. Pendant une seconde, je crois qu'elle a vraiment pensé qu'il l'avait écoutée… Mais Teach s'en est servi pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit immobilisée sur sa table de travail. Alors…

- Tu peux sauter ce passage, ragea Barbossa.

- Alors, il l'a prise, encore et encore. Pendant cinq jours, il l'a laissée là, les jambes écartées et offerte à tous ses vices. Continua Domez sans pitié. Plus elle hurlait, plus il jouissait. Pourtant, elle ne cédait pas. Ensuite… »

Barbossa serra le poing tandis que l'autre continuait.

« Ensuite, il a relâché les cordages et lui a caressé le visage. Elle pleurait. Et je crois, je crois qu'elle a cru qu'il…

- Domez, gronda Barbossa.

- Il l'a forcée à se retourner et a resserré les cordages à nouveau. Il lui a demandé encore une fois où se trouvait la Fontaine. Elle n'a pas parlé. Alors, il, il… gémit Domez. Il a pris l'huile qu'il avait fait bouillir et l'a versée sur son dos. Puis, avec la lame de son sabre, il a gravé le trident dans sa chair. Elle hurlait mais il a ri. Il lui a dit que puisqu'elle tenait plus aux possessions de Poséidon qu'à la longévité de son propre frère, il était juste qu'elle porte son emblème. Après ça, il l'a prise de nouveau par où les hommes prennent les autres hommes alors que l'huile rongeait ses chairs. Et une fois qu'il s'est soulagé, il l'a forcée à le prendre dans sa bouche pour nettoyer ce qu'elle avait laissé sur sa queue ! » Ragea Domez.

Barbossa avala brutalement sa salive, prit d'une brusque envie de vomir et reposa la pomme qu'il n'avait pas encore entamée.

« Admettons que ce que tu racontes est vrai…

- Ça l'est !

- Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda Barbossa.

Domez baissa la tête et rougit. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il les cacha sous la table.

« J'étais un des hommes de Blackbeard.

- Quoi ? »

Domez releva le visage et soutint son regard.

« J'étais un de ses matelots. Teach avait fait venir quelques-uns d'entre nous dans sa cabine pour que nous soyons témoin de ce qui arrive quand on se dresse contre lui. Il m'avait choisi parce que je les connaissais tous les deux depuis toujours, mon père servait sur le navire du leur. »

Barbossa le fixa mais Domez ne le voyait plus.

« J'étais horrifié. Après que Blackbeard ait laissé Héléna à demi morte, je l'ai libérée et je l'ai aidée à fuir. Teach ne se méfiait pas, il était trop sûr de la terreur que sa puissance nous inspirait. Nous avons eu de la chance. »

Barbossa inspira brutalement.

« C'est tout ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Domez secoua la tête.

« Oui Capitaine Barbossa. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Héléna refuse de vous obéir. A vous de décider si ce sabre vaut plus qu'elle à vos yeux. Parce que vous ne pourrez pas avoir les deux. »

Les regards des deux hommes s'affrontèrent et Barbossa ricana.

« Tu crèves d'envie de me tuer hein…

- Je lui ai promis de ne pas le faire, » rétorqua Domez en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Barbossa ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter et le second se retourna soudain.

« Au fait Barbossa, vous êtes-vous déjà demandé qui avait aidé Calypso à vous ramener à la vie ? »

Barbossa tiqua et le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Comment sais-tu ça ?

- A votre avis Capitaine Barbossa ? » Rétorqua Domez avec mépris, laissant Barbossa seul avec son choix.

_**PS : oui je sais…. C'était trop facile mais dans l'histoire c'est la seule chose possible et de plus ça aura une importance **_


	30. Le choix d'Hector

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews BlackHeart : Barbo est barbouillé, me demande pourquoi…**_

_**Holly : Ce n'est pas Angie qui a entrainé Liz dans l'histoire et l'a engrossée…. C'est Jack le responsable. Pour Phil t'en fait il a sa propre perception des priorités . Pour Federico et Diego ce sont les descendants de Cortes, voir prologue …**_

_**Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 29**

**Le choix d'Hector**

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que sa douce et tendre Syréna était comme les créatures qu'il avait aperçues un peu plus tôt. Des charognards avait dit Blackbeard. Philip frémit à cette pensée et se signa à la hâte alors que le vent de l'autre monde apportait son concert de hurlements d'agonie aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Philip ferma brièvement les yeux puis reposa la main sur la barre. Il avait un devoir à accomplir.

()()

Le naufrage était fini depuis longtemps lorsqu'il posa son regard d'azur sur la coque éventrée du navire marchand. Philip agita sa lanterne pour guider les égarés.

« Venez à bord, montez, je suis là pour vous. » Murmura-t-il.

Les âmes semblèrent l'entendre et convergèrent vers lui tandis qu'un clapotis détournait son attention.

Philip se pencha et rencontra le regard presque timide de Syréna. Le jeune homme étreignit la barre, submergé par sa beauté. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle soit mauvaise. Dieu n'aurait jamais créé une créature si parfaite si elle avait été cruelle.

« Philip ? » Demanda la sirène d'une voix hésitante.

Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte tandis que les âmes se déversaient sur le pont.

« Syréna… Veux-tu venir à bord ? » L'invita t'il.

Un regard incertain, presque craintif, lui répondit et elle répondit de son timbre lent et un peu maladroit.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux Philip ? Je ne pourrais pas changer ma nature, même pour toi. Je suis telle que je suis.

- Et ainsi tu es parfaite. » Murmura Philip.

Les fossettes de Syréna se creusèrent et elle rougit de plaisir alors qu'il lui envoyait un cordage.

Philip détourna les yeux alors que sa longue queue écailleuse laissait place à des jambes et posa la main sur la barre. Les bras de Syréna l'enlacèrent et il ferma les yeux.

« Je dois les guider, mais plus tard quand nous serons arrivés au terme du voyage, seras-tu là ?

- Je le serais, souffla Syréna.

- Alors rejoint tes sœurs, elles t'appellent. Puis retrouve-moi au large de la terre des défunts. »

Syréna le regarda, surprise, et Philip sourit.

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour débarquer. En revanche, moi, j'ai besoin de toi, si tu veux bien….

- Toujours, » souffla Syréna.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme puis elle rejoint la mer.

Philip, songeur, la regarda s'éloigner. Finalement, il n'avait que faire des superstitions de ceux qui étaient jadis ses frères dans la religion, rien n'avait plus de prix que le fait de savoir qu'au terme de sa mission, les bras de Syréna l'attendraient.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna ne bougea même pas lorsque Domez, à la faveur d'un matelot plus négligent que les autres, s'approcha de sa cellule. Le cœur serré, le bon second regarda la jeune femme qui portait sur son visage les marques des larmes amères qu'elle avait versées. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

« Rosa, » dit-il doucement.

En l'entendant, Héléna releva le visage et s'approcha.

« Domez ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas une occasion de te punir.

- S'il doit le faire alors il le fera, » répondit calmement Domez.

Héléna posa ses yeux bleus remplis de chagrin sur lui.

« J'ai tout gâché n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez agi avec impulsion Capitaine. » Répondit-il.

Un ricanement amer échappa à la jeune femme.

« Une manière élégante de présenter les choses Domez, ça m'étonne de toi.

- J'ai moi aussi agi avec impulsion Capitaine. » Souffla Domez, mal à l'aise à la pensée des confidences qu'il avait faites à Barbossa et qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

Héléna le scruta longuement et blêmit.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai trahi la parole que je vous avais donnée Rosa. » Murmura Domez.

Héléna recula, la main sur la gorge.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça…

- Je suis désolé, plaida Domez. Je l'ai fait pour vous, pour que…

- Va t'en ! Hurla Héléna. Ne reparait jamais devant moi Domez, jamais ou alors prison ou pas, je te tuerai. »

Bouleversé, Domez la regarda sans bouger tandis qu'elle cherchait inutilement son épée. Le cœur lourd, il abdiqua.

« Je l'ai fait pour vous Héléna… » Souffla t'il.

Un regard haineux fut la seule réponse d'Héléna et Domez s'écarta. Il espérait que Barbossa ferait le bon choix, car, s'il ne le faisait pas, il aurait tout perdu pour rien.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Jack posa un regard vaguement angoissé sur ce qui l'entourait avant de se reprendre. Il n'allait pas commencer à se cacher sur son propre navire comme un couard ! Non, ce qu'il voyait n'était que l'effet de son imagination, une sorte de…

Un cri lui échappa et il fixa la jeune femme qui posait un regard accusateur sur lui.

« Tu, tu n'es pas vraiment là, bredouilla Jack. Si tu étais là, il y aurait du rhum. »

Elizabeth le regarda sans ciller et Jack recula. Son dos cogna contre les bouteilles qu'il avait entreposées un peu plus tôt et il blêmit.

« Que veux-tu ? Souffla-t-il.

- Moi ? Rien de plus que de savoir pourquoi mon mari va chercher du rhum en douce en pleine nuit. » Répondit la voix mi amusée, mi agacée d'Angelica.

Jack poussa un hurlement de terreur pure alors qu'elle traversait la forme spectrale d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière sourit avec amertume puis s'effaça avant que Jack ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« Jack ? Tu es tout blanc, s'inquiéta Angelica. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Jack, éperdu, se tourna vers elle mais Angelica reprit avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre.

« Oh et puis tu as raison. Un peu de rhum ne nous fera pas de mal. » Soupira t'elle douloureusement.

Jack la regarda et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se rendit compte des cernes violacées qui ombraient ses yeux. Son cœur se serra à cette vision et il ne broncha pas alors qu'Angelica buvait une longue rasade de rhum. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Angelica soupira.

« Jack ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Crois-tu que nous trouverons un moyen ?

- Un moyen ?

- Tu sais, le Code des Pirates, peut être que le Capitaine Teague nous laisserait le consulter, peut-être qu'il existe un moyen, une formule pour le faire revenir. »

Jack réalisa avec un choc qu'elle parlait de Teach et répondit d'une voix plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« A ta place j'y compterais pas trop. »

Angelica se troubla quelques secondes et il put voir des larmes embuer son regard.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, mais c'était mon père et il… Jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Je le sais. »

Une vague de rage monta en Jack qui s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il croisa le regard perdu d'Angelica.

« Je n'avais que lui, souffla-t-elle. J'ai espéré toute ma vie le connaitre et alors que j'y étais enfin parvenue, il… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans ses sanglots et Jack inspira longuement. Puis, il referma ses bras autour du corps d'Angelica.

« Je sais, tu l'aimais. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de consoler Angelica, Jack ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus risquer de voir celle qui, comme lui, connaissait la vraie nature de l'homme qu'Angelica pleurait tant.

_**Ailleurs **_

« Pourquoi retournes-tu toujours vers lui ? » Glapit Lizzie.

Elizabeth soupira tristement alors qu'elle perdait pied.

« Je ne sais pas….

- Tu veux te venger de ce qu'il nous a fait ? C'est sa faute si tu as bu l'eau. »

Elizabeth sentit un nouvel assaut de l'eau sur sa conscience et hurla.

()()

Elle était toujours là. Sans corps mais avec sa douleur. Elizabeth chercha autour d'elle, paniquée. Elle n'entendait plus Lizzie, elle ne voyait plus Jack… Elle gémit douloureusement. Comment pouvait-elle être encore ici si Lizzie n'y était plus ?

« Je suis là, souffla une voix contrite. C'est juste que tu as eu tellement mal, je t'ai fait mal. »

Elizabeth soupira tristement.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est lui…

- Il souffre quand tu apparais, se réjouit Lizzie.

- Je sais.

- Vengeance. » Répondit Lizzie.

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. Plus Jack la verrait, plus il souffrirait. Et si elle devait passer une éternité de souffrance, elle s'assurerait que celui qui l'avait tellement abusé aurait sa part.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

Assise seule dans la cellule où elle avait été jetée, Héléna serrait les poings de rage. Elle avait été trahie. Une fois de plus. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de trahisons. Son frère d'abord, puis Barbossa et maintenant Domez qui avait osé révéler à Barbossa son secret le mieux gardé. Comment le second avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Des larmes de honte roulèrent sur les joues d'Héléna tandis qu'elle se souvenait des heures terribles qu'elle avait passées à bord du navire de son frère.

Silencieux, Barbossa l'observait depuis les marches qu'il avait pris garde de ne pas faire grincer. Le récit de Domez l'avait tout d'abord rendu furieux. De quel droit le second d'Héléna avait il osé venir lui raconter toutes les horreurs dont Héléna avait été la victime ? Et pourquoi ? Pour l'empêcher de profiter d'un sabre qu'il avait bien mérité ? Il avait vaincu Blackbeard, le sabre lui revenait !

Un sanglot agita les épaules d'Héléna et Barbossa rejeta avec dégout la pomme qu'il savourait quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de la geôle de la jeune femme.

« As-tu réfléchi Héléna ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes sur lui et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Tu peux bien me tuer tout de suite Hector, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »

Barbossa laissa son regard errer sur les formes que le long manteau sombre d'Héléna dissimulait en partie et soupira.

« Ton chien de second est venu me voir.

- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, si c'est ce que tu sous entends. » Pesta Héléna.

Barbossa garda le silence puis ses yeux glissèrent sur sa pommette qui commençait à bleuir et les traces de sang qui maculaient son visage.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout cela toi-même ?

- Tu crois que c'est le genre de chose dont on se vante ? » Rétorqua Héléna.

Barbossa la regarda à nouveau un long moment puis admit.

« Sans doute pas. Mais il a dit autre chose. J'aimerais que tu me répondes. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec mon retour ? »

Héléna le fixa sans répondre et Barbossa sentit la rage monter en lui.

« La question est simple Héléna ! As-tu oui ou non aidé Calypso à me ramener parmi les vivants !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton désabusé.

- Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas ! » S'emporta Barbossa.

Héléna se contenta de le regarder avec dureté et le pirate ouvrit la porte de sa geôle. Là, il referma sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme et la traina à l'extérieur. Terrifiée alors qu'il lui semblait revivre le passé, Héléna hoqueta.

« Monte ! » Ordonna Barbossa qui la traina dans l'escalier à sa suite, sa jambe de bois émettant un bruit sourd sur les marches.

Héléna cligna des yeux devant la lumière aveuglante du soleil mais Barbossa ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Sous les regards grivois de son équipage, il la traina dans sa cabine tandis que Domez se signait à la hâte.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica, ses pleurs apaisés par le rhum et les caresses de Jack, avança sur le pont. Un peu déstabilisée, elle se dirigea vers Gibbs.

« Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Shipwreck Cove ?

- Bientôt, » répondit le vieil homme.

Gibbs la regarda et songea qu'il ne savait pas comme s'adresser à elle. Madame ? Trop pompeux pour un navire. Angelica était trop familier et capitaine serait incorrect…

Finalement Angelica reprit la parole.

« Je m'inquiète pour Jack.

- Moi aussi, répondit Gibbs. Il passe son temps à boire, enfin je veux dire, encore plus de temps qu'avant. »

Angelica sourit tristement et désigna la cabine.

« Il dort, il est ivre mort. Jamais je ne l'avais vu boire à ce point. »

Gibbs soupira tristement en écho.

« La Fontaine a laissé ses traces, répondit-il. Jack espérait vous sauver toutes les deux.

- Mais pas mon père, murmura Angelica. Il avait prévu qu'il mourrait là-bas n'est-ce pas ? »

Gibbs, mal à l'aise, chercha sa flasque de rhum.

« C'est pas avec moi qu'il faut parler de ça, mais avec Jack. »

Angelica soupira lourdement et s'éloigna vers la barre. Le silence du second était éloquent.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Barbossa projeta Héléna dans sa cabine et referma derrière eux. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'effroi tandis qu'il se penchait sur le sabre de son frère et l'empoignait d'une main sûre.

« As-tu la moindre idée du nombre d'années durant lesquelles j'ai espéré posséder un tel pouvoir Héléna ? » Demanda Barbossa sans la regarder.

La bouche sèche et les mains moites, Héléna chercha du regard quelque chose qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme arme. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Barbossa, mais avait-elle encore le choix ? Son regard se posa sur le long couteau dont le pirate se servait pour ses pommes et elle se déplaça lentement dans la direction de ce dernier.

« Etre le pirate le plus craint et redouté des océans, poursuivit Barbossa. Voilà le rêve que caresse secrètement chaque Seigneur de la Confrérie. »

Héléna blêmit et resserra ses doigts sur le couteau.

Barbossa s'approcha d'elle, le sabre au poing.

« Mais je n'ai jamais aimé les malédictions, ça me rappelle trop la Muerta, » souffla t'il.

La main prête à frapper, Héléna s'immobilisa tandis que Barbossa lui tendait le sabre.

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être puissant, tu avais raison.

- Quoi ? » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Barbossa lui lança un regard las.

« Je préfère les abordages à l'ancienne.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Héléna en refoulant la vague d'espoir qui affolait son cœur.

- Ca veut dire que tu peux rendre le sabre à Calypso, pesta Barbossa. Et pose ce couteau à pommes tu es ridicule. »

Héléna vacilla, soulagée tandis que Barbossa lâchait le sabre.

« Hector… Souffla-t-elle.

- Ne t'imagine pas que tu as quoi que ce soit à voir avec ma décision, » rétorqua le pirate.

Leurs yeux se nouèrent et Héléna avança la main pour prendre le sabre.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, murmura-t-elle.

- J'y compte bien, rétorqua Barbossa, acerbe. Maintenant prend ce sabre et rend le à Calypso ma chère seconde. »

Héléna sentit la note d'hésitation qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler et sourit.

« Oui Capitaine Barbossa. »

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica ouvrit en grand la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Jack et se dirigea vers la forme endormie de son mari.

« Jack ? Nous sommes presque arrivés, nous avons besoin de toi pour nous guider dans la passe. »

Jack battit des cils et répondit d'une voix rauque.

« Quelle passe ?

- Celle de l'île des épaves, murmura Angelica inquiète à la vue de son visage blême et du sang qui injectait ses yeux.

- Oh ça, » marmonna Jack qui se releva avec difficultés.

Angelica le suivit, le cœur lourd.

« Jack tu es sûr que ça va ? On peut attendre si tu

- Pourquoi attendre ? Rétorqua le pirate avec amertume. Il faudra bien nous y rendre, il y a une place vacante au conseil. »

Angelica frémit devant la peine qui vibrait dans la voix de Jack mais ne répliqua pas tandis que le pirate s'empressait de prendre la barre.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Héléna frémit alors que le sabre lui brulait la main. Il lui semblait presque sentirle pouvoir de ce dernier l'irradier. Avec un tel sabre en sa possession, elle n'aurait jamais plus à craindre qui que ce soit, ni à…

« Capitaine Rosa ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Domez qui venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés.

Héléna tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus et vides.

« Je t'avais donné un conseil Domez, » souffla-t-elle.

Sa main imprima une légère torsion au sabre et Domez frissonna à la vue du cordage qui ondulait vers lui.

« Héléna, non, ce n'est pas vous…. Si vous voulez me punir faites-le, mais pas ainsi. »

Héléna cligna des yeux et une expression d'horreur traversa son visage alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle lutta contre l'envie de jeter le sabre aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait et se tourna vers l'horizon.

« Calypso ! Viens reprendre ton arme ! »

Barbossa qui s'était rapproché, grimaça.

« Est on vraiment obligé d'appeler cette sorcière ? Après tout tu n'as qu'à le jeter par-dessus bord, elle le récupérera bien. »

Héléna se tourna vers un, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela doit se passer Hector. »

Elle imprima un nouveau mouvement au sabre et Barbossa dut faire preuve de toute sa maitrise de lui pour ne pas reculer alors que des cordages s'enroulaient autour de sa cheville restante.

« Héléna, » gronda t'il.

Un sourire mauvais lui répondit et Barbossa faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement pur lorsque le ciel se chargea de nuages qui se rassemblèrent pour former le corps immense de Calypso.

« De quel droit oses-tu me convoquer ainsi Héléna Teach dite Rosa la Rouge. » Gronda Calypso.

Certains des marins du Queen Anne, qui n'avaient pas assistés à la débâcle de leur ancien capitaine, frémirent en entendant le nom haï et Domez porta instinctivement la main à son épée. Héléna, le visage déformé, se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai le sabre. »

Barbossa fronça les sourcils et s'appliqua à mettre son genou restant à terre.

« Et nous souhaitons te le rendre Calypso. »

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de la nymphe et elle se pencha sur Héléna.

« Est-ce qu'il dit vrai ? »

Héléna, troublée, ne répondit pas. Elle sentait la puissance irradier son bras, une puissance contre laquelle il lui était difficile de lutter, une puissance telle que

« Héléna ! » Glapit Barbossa.

Agacée, elle se retourna vers lui et frémit à la vue du cordage qui serrait le cou de son amant. Effarée par ce qu'elle avait été proche de faire, Héléna laissa tomber le sabre.

« Prends-le. Vite. » Souffla-t-elle.

Calypso éclata d'un rire sauvage et ramassa le sabre.

« Je saurais m'en souvenir Héléna Teach. » Promit elle sans qu'on puisse deviner si c'était une menace ou une assurance.

Au grand soulagement de l'équipage, elle disparut avec l'arme et Héléna se précipita vers Hector.

« Hector, je…

- Dans ma cabine, » ordonna le pirate.

Domez fit un pas pour s'interposer mais Héléna obéit, suivie de peu par Barbossa.

« Maintenez le cap sur Shipwreck Cove, » jeta le pirate avant de claquer la porte sur eux.

()()

Une fois à l'intérieur, Barbossa avança vers la jeune femme.

« Tu as essayé de me tuer sale garce !

- Tu m'as frappée ! » Rétorqua Héléna.

Tous deux cherchèrent de quoi se défendre et se ruèrent vers la vieille épée de Barbossa qui gisait dans un coin. Leurs doigts se refermèrent sur la garde et Barbossa pesta dans sa barbe.

« Sale menteuse, » cracha t'il avant d'attirer son visage contre le sien.

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent avec hargne et Héléna sentit les doigts du pirate défaire son vêtement. Son cœur accéléra et elle ploya sous la force de Barbossa.

« Tu m'as refusé le sabre et son pouvoir, gronda le pirate. Tu ne peux pas tout me refuser. »

Héléna ferma les yeux alors qu'il prenait à même le sol de la cabine et un frisson de plaisir la secoua à la pensée que Barbossa avait renoncé au pouvoir pour la posséder, quoiqu'il en dise…

_**Shipwreck Cove, **_

Jack mit pied à terre avec une grimace, suivi par Angelica et Gibbs.

« Shipwreck Cove, murmura Angelica d'une voix rêveuse. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé ainsi.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant dans tes livres ils parlent bien de l'enfer non ? » Lui renvoya Jack avec hargne.

Angelica sursauta tandis que Jack avançait droit vers la salle où se tenait habituellement le Gardien du Code.

Là il ignora les autres Seigneurs, certains anciens, d'autres nouveaux, promus par la mort de ceux dont Blackbeard s'était emparés et se dirigea droit vers le fond de la pièce. Une fausse note retentit, rapidement suivie par un claquement de langue agacée.

« Je ne t'ai pas convoqué petit.

- Oh désolé Votre Majesté du Code, » ironisa Jack.

Angelica déglutit à la vue du regard que Teague posait sur elle.

« Qui est cette femme ?

- Angelica, rétorqua Jack. Ma femme. »

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de Teague.

« Ainsi tu as fait ton choix finalement. »

Angelica se troubla tandis que Jack se mordait les lèvres.

« Laisse nous Angelica Teach, toi aussi Gibbs. » Ordonna Teague.

La jeune femme recula et songea pendant une fraction de seconde à corriger son nom avant de rencontrer le regard froid de Teague. Jugeant que le moment était mal choisi, elle se laissa entrainer par Gibbs qui referma les portes derrière eux avec révérence.

()()

Une fois seul avec son fils, Teague s'adoucit.

« Jackie, ne m'oblige pas à te demander ce qui s'est passé… »

Jack, le regard chargé de chagrin, le fixa.

« Elle est morte. »

Teague grimaça.

« Il faudra lui rendre hommage dans ce cas, elle était un bon pirate et a été un Roi exemplaire. »

A ces mots, toute la peine que Jack s'était forcé à retenir durant les semaines précédentes déferla en lui et il se laissa tomber sur un siège, les épaules secouées par les sanglots.

Teague grimaça et soupira à sa vue.

« Jackie….

- Il n'aurait pas du la sacrifier ! Il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas ! C'était Angelica qu'il voulait et moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle….S'étouffa à demi Jack.

- Je sais, » soupira Teague d'un ton las.

Jack releva les yeux et le fixa.

« Tu savais ce qui allait se passer n'est ce pas ?

- C'était écrit dans la prophétie. Une d'elles devait mourir pour permettre à l'autre de vivre.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ! S'emporta Jack. Pourquoi ! Si tu l'avais dit, j'aurais pu, j'aurais…

- Quoi ? Tu aurais sacrifié Angelica pour sauver Elizabeth ? »

Jack garda le silence puis

« Il y avait forcément un autre moyen…

- Oui.

- Alors on peut arranger ça non ! »

Teague secoua la tête.

« Je te l'ai dit Jackie, la Fontaine ne donne pas de seconde chance. »

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Jack sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir.

« Elle était enceinte papa… »

Teague hoqueta, autant sous le choc de la nouvelle que du qualificatif que Jack ne lui avait pas donné depuis plus de vingt ans.

« Tu en es certain ? Elle ne l'était pas lorsqu'elle est partie. »

Jack lui lança un regard douloureux et Teague soupira.

« Ton enfant ?

- Oui. »

Teague posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

« Je suis désolé fils. »

Jack le repoussa.

« Angelica ne sait pas… Elle ne doit jamais savoir, » répéta-t-il d'une voix amère avant de s'éloigner.

Resté seul, Teague tiqua. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec l'enfant… Un soupir las lui échappa et il se tourna vers les grimoires qui encombraient la pièce comme autant de sources pour le Code. Peut-être que le conseil pouvait se passer de lui cette fois…. Après tout, il se souvenait avoir lu un texte sur la Fontaine, il y avait de ça bien longtemps, un texte qui parlait d'enfants… Teague soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche puis se reprit. Jack méritait que l'on cherche, même s'il n'était pas certain de ce que cela engendrerait.


	31. Un espoir

_**Coucou à tous, déjà merci à Holly & BlackHeart pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Holly : alors j'ai bien lu ta review sans rapport avec A jamais tien mdrr…Qu'as-tu contre le Phiréna ? D'autant que ça va être très utile…Erf oui Angie ne voit pas Liz . Et oui Liz aurait appelé son enfant Lizzie… Hector n'a pas violé Héléna mais je pense qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à dire non mdrrr. Jack pleure car il se sent coupable et se rend compte qu'il a perdu beaucoup… Pauv tite Lizzie ! Pas de sa faute si elle veut pas mourir avant d'avoir vécu.**_

_**BlackHeart : lol ne t'habitue pas trop….**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec une clarification qui je l'espère vous permettra de mieux comprendre la suite : ) Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

_**Note : au passage vu que je prends quelques vacances, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine : ) Vous pourrez retrouver la suite de la fiction à partir du 20 Juin **_

**Chapitre 30**

**Un espoir  
><strong>

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Angelica fixa Jack alors qu'il sortait de la pièce où se tenait habituellement le Gardien du Code et où seuls quelques privilégiés avaient le droit de pénétrer. Son cœur se serra à la vue des yeux rougis de son époux et elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Jack, » commença-t-elle.

Sans la regarder, le pirate se dégagea.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça Angelica. »

Surprise par sa froideur, Angelica laissa retomber son bras tandis que Jack se tournait vers Gibbs.

« Qu'as-tu appris ? »

Gibbs qui s'apprêtait à s'offrir une large rasade de rhum s'interrompit net.

« Appris ? »

Un sifflement agacé échappa à Jack.

« Sur les nouveaux membres de la Confrérie. »

Gibbs parut embarrassé.

« Oh et bien, je

- Tu as passé ton temps à boire en m'attendant au lieu de faire tout ce qu'un bon second aurait fait à ta place, jauger nos ennemis ! » Grinça Jack.

Choqué, Gibbs le fixa et Jack lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

« Faut tout faire soi-même ici. »

Gibbs déglutit tandis que Jack s'éloignait et Angelica lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

« Il n'est pas dans son état normal, tenta-t-elle.

- Vous croyez que je l'ignore ? Rétorqua Gibbs. C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix pour lui-même.

()()

Arrivé dans la salle du Conseil, Jack jaugea les hommes et la femme qui y étaient installés. Il reconnut Jocquart, Sri Sumbhajee et Mistress Ching. Les autres étaient des nouveaux venus. Ce qui faisait trois Seigneurs tués par Blackbeard. Sans compter Elizabeth, pour celle-ci, c'était lui le responsable.

« Seigneur Sparrow, le salua Ching alors qu'il plantait résolument son épée dans la partie du monde qui lui échoyait.

- Toujours là hein Ching, » rétorqua Jack.

La vieille à demi aveugle grimaça tandis qu'un jeune homme se redressait.

« En tant que Seigneur de la Méditerranée, j'exige qu'on m'explique la raison pour laquelle j'ai été convoqué ici comme un valet ! »

Jack le fixa tandis qu'il était vigoureusement approuvé par le reste des nouveaux Seigneurs.

« Excuse moi petit, ton nom m'échappe, persifla Jack.

- Olonois, Seigneur Olonois.

- Sri Sumbhajee dit que nous attendons l'arrivée du Roi des Pirates et du Seigneur Barbossa pour commencer à siéger. » Annonça l'interprète de ce dernier.

A ces mots, Jack blêmit et se força à prendre la parole d'une voix forte.

« Le Roi, enfin je veux dire, le Seigneur… »

Jack reprit une gorgée de rhum sous le regard inquiet d'Angelica et affermit sa voix.

« Parlez Seigneur Sparrow, lui intima Mistress Ching.

- Elle est morte. » Déclara Jack d'une voix coupante.

Un silence retomba sur l'assemblée tandis que Jack serrait à la briser la bouteille qu'il tenait.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ! Explosa Jocquart. Et si elle est morte pourquoi le chant a-t-il retenti ! »

Agacée par les mines défaites des pirates, Angelica s'avança.

« Le chant peut bien retentir sans elle non ? Comment faisiez-vous avant ?

- Avant nous n'étions pas en guerre, s'exclama Olonois. Seigneur… ? »

Angelica se tourna vers Jack qui inspira.

« Angelica n'est pas Seigneur, pas encore et

- Alors elle n'a rien à faire là ! » S'exclama Sri Sumbhajee d'une voix de fausset.

Un tollé salua son intervention et Jack soupira.

« Bugger, ça commence bien… »

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Accoudée au bastingage et un vague sourire au coin des lèvres, Héléna regardait l'horizon. Derrière elle, Domez toussota et elle se raidit tandis que le second osait s'approcher.

« Rosa…

- Je croyais que les choses étaient claires, Domez. »

Le second inspira profondément sous la rebuffade.

« Barbossa ne semble pas être du genre à parler…. »

Cette fois, Héléna se retourna vers lui, furieuse.

« Parce que tu lui trouves des qualités maintenant ? Puis-je savoir ce qui a causé ce miracle ?

- Il a abandonné le sabre, » répondit simplement Domez.

Un vague sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Héléna avant qu'elle se reprenne.

« Lorsque j'ai accepté de te prendre à mon bord, la première fois, tu m'avais juré de ne jamais parlé de ce que tu avais vu. »

Domez baissa la tête.

« Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous faire du mal ou devenir comme votre frère. Héléna, j'ai trahi ma parole mais, je l'ai fait parce que je »

Héléna blêmit et lui imposa le silence d'un geste.

« Tu es mon second. Lança-t-elle, tendue.

- Oui un second, répéta Domez avec un zeste d'amertume. Et en tant que tel, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer de votre survie, même si pour cela je dois outrepasser un de vos ordres. »

Héléna soupira tandis que leurs regards se nouaient.

« Oh Domez, » souffla-t-elle.

Le second fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Pardonnez-moi, Héléna, si je

- Je te pardonne, répondit-elle très vite. Après tout, je ne peux pas vraiment imaginer continuer sans t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Fou de joie, Domez écarta les bras, mais Barbossa intervint.

« Touchant. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton où couvait sa colère.

Héléna sourit ironiquement et se tourna vers lui. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de parler, Barbossa la toisa.

« Nous sommes à Shipwreck Cove, prépare toi à débarquer, Sparrow est déjà là. »

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Jack soupira lourdement, agacé par les discussions et les commentaires de Seigneurs, il repoussa pour la dixième fois la question qui taraudait tous les esprits, comment le Roi de la Confrérie avait-il péri, et s'octroya une nouvelle gorgée de rhum. La main d'Angelica se posa sur la sienne.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as bu assez ? »

Jack le fixa et chancela.

« Laisse-moi. »

Angelica s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jack ne la regardait déjà plus. Derrière elle, Elizabeth venait d'apparaitre, le visage dur et les yeux chargés de reproche ainsi qu'il la voyait maintenant sans cesse.

« Que veux tu que je fasse ! » S'exclama le pirate avec violence.

Angelica blêmit et recula sans que Jack n'en ait conscience.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai fait mon possible, je ne voulais pas. » Murmura Jack.

Elizabeth se contenta d'un regard dur et s'évanouit comme elle était apparue.

_**Ailleurs,**_

Des larmes roulaient sur elle ou plutôt elle avait conscience d'être triste à en mourir. Sauf que selon toute apparence, elle était déjà morte.

« Comment peux-tu être morte ? Nous ne sommes pas mortes, nous sommes. » Déclara Lizzie d'une voix hésitante.

Elizabeth gémit alors que la Fontaine l'assaillait de nouveau.

« Je t'en prie, laisse-moi partir, libère nous… »

Elle sentit alors une chose s'accrocher désespérément aux lambeaux de son esprit que la Fontaine avait déchiré comme son corps et les réunir hâtivement. Elizabeth vit alors le visage de son père, le bon gouverneur, puis Will et Jack. Encore et toujours Jack.

« Il t'a fait reine ? » demanda Lizzie.

Elizabeth soupira.

« J'en ai assez….

- Repose toi. » Murmura Lizzie.

Elizabeth gémit alors qu'à nouveau la Fontaine l'assaillait. Elle savait déjà qu'en dépit des mots de Lizzie, le repos ne lui serait pas accordé.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Barbossa planta résolument son épée dans le globe et gonfla le torse.

« Seigneurs de la Piraterie, je comprends votre incertitude mais je suis là à présent.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, » maugréa Jack par automatisme.

Barbossa lui accorda à peine un regard et poursuivit.

« Le Seigneur Swann est passée de l'autre côté sans désigner de successeur.

- Quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps. S'agaça Barbossa. Mais notre glorieuse Confrérie ne saurait rester incomplète. J'ai avec moi Rosa la Rouge, aussi connue sous le nom d'Héléna Teach qui a été forcée d'abandonner son titre de Seigneur il y a de ça des années. Le moment est venu pour elle de reprendre sa place ! »

Un silence salua son intervention uniquement brisé par Jack.

« Si Héléna, commença t'il avec un sourire charmeur à l'adresse de la jeune femme, a abandonné une première fois son titre, qui nous prouve qu'elle ne le fera pas à nouveau ? En fait, je pense que le Seigneur Swann... »

Jack s'interrompit et se força à se reprendre.

« Aurait aimé transmettre son titre à sa sœur, Angelica.

- Héléna est aussi de sa famille ! Rugit Barbossa. Et elle au moins n'a pas participé à la mort d'autres Seigneurs comme cette Angelica !

- Faux ! S'insurgea Jack.

- Vrai ! Après tout n'était-elle pas seconde sur le navire de Teach, » insinua Barbossa.

Les deux rivaux se mesurèrent du regard tandis qu'Angelica s'avançait folle de rage.

« Un navire que vous m'avez volé après avoir tué mon père ! »

Barbossa ricana.

« Père qui outre le fait d'avoir volé ma jambe est aussi responsable de la mort de trois de nos membres !

- Et qu'en est-il du Seigneur Swann, » intervint Jocquart.

Barbossa ricana.

« Demandez à Sparrow et à sa femme, non messieurs, le seule choix possible est Héléna ! C'est elle qui m'a fourni des éléments pour vaincre Blackbeard après que j'ai demandé en vain l'aide de la Confrérie !

- Le chant n'a jamais retenti, intervint Ching.

- Parce que le Seigneur Swann était trop lâche pour ça ! Hurla Barbossa. Voici à quoi nous a mené Sparrow ! Voulez-vous prendre le risque de l'écouter à nouveau ? »

Angelica rougit de rage et tira son épée.

« Mon père n'était responsable de rien, c'est cette femme, dit-elle en désignant Héléna. Cette femme qui a intrigué pour le tuer ! »

Héléna la fixa avec tristesse tandis qu'Angelica se penchait sur Jack.

« Dis leur ! »

Le regard vide, le pirate se leva. Donner raison à Angelica serait une manière de justifier les actes de Teach, mais laisser Héléna devenir Seigneur apporterait trop de pouvoir à Barbossa, un pouvoir qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans les mains de son vieil ennemi.

Un coup de feu les interrompit et Teague fit son apparition, le Code sous le bras.

« Le Seigneur Swann a toujours eu à cœur les intérêts de la piraterie et a agi avec bon sens et courage. Quand à Edward Teach, il était un traitre et un renégat ainsi que consigné ici. » Déclara t'il en tapotant le livre du doigt.

Médusés, les pirates se turent tandis que Jack lançait un regard de gratitude à son père. Puisqu'Elizabeth était morte, au moins Teague lui avait-il assuré un hommage digne. Le sourire qu'il ébauchait mourut sur ses lèvres alors que Teague continuait.

« Quant à la place de Seigneur vacante, il est écrit ici qu'Héléna Teach ayant renoncé de son libre choix à la place qui lui revenait de droit, elle est également libre de la réclamer dès l'instant où l'un des autres Seigneurs venait à faillir. »

Barbossa hoqueta tandis que Jack se redressait, imité par Olonois.

« Quoi ? S'insurgea le jeune Seigneur.

- Tu me plais toi finalement, » lui lança Jack.

Barbossa et Héléna échangèrent un regard puis Barbossa ricana.

« Veux-tu dire que tu ne veux pas respecter le Code Jack ? »

Angelica lança un regard furieux à Héléna tandis que Jack se recroquevillait.

« Je…

- Si le Code le dit, alors tout est bien, intervint Ching. Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous Seigneur Teach. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci Luan, répondit calmement Héléna tandis que Barbossa sursautait. J'ai toujours pensé que les femmes étaient sous représentées dans la Confrérie. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ma…. Nièce a changé cela. »

Ching sourit jaune tandis que Barbossa fixait Héléna, effaré.

« Luan ?

- Une vieille amie, » s'amusa Héléna.

Sous le regard impérieux de Teague, les pirates s'inclinèrent et Angelica serra les poings de rage.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est une meurtrière ! Elle a tué mon père pour mettre son amant à sa place ! »

Un tollé indigné salua sa déclaration et Jack se redressa. Fou de rage, il saisit Angelica par les épaules.

« Bugger Angelica es-tu stupide ou totalement naïve ? Ton père a tué la moitié de la Confrérie, siffla t'il. Que crois-tu réussir à obtenir en prenant ainsi sa défense ? »

Angelica le fixa, désemparée.

« Jack…

- Angelica, soupira-t-il avec résignation. Te revendiquer comme la fille de Blackbeard n'est pas un atout. En tout cas pas ici. »

Angelica lui renvoya un regard blessé tandis que les pirates se levaient. Voyant cela, Barbossa intervint.

« Attendez, il semble que nous devrions élire un nouveau Roi à présent que nous sommes au complet. »

Les Seigneurs se tournèrent vers lui tandis que Jack pestait entre ses dents.

« Toujours aussi opportuniste Hector…

- Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, protesta Jocquart.

- Croyez-vous ? Susurra Barbossa. Pourtant, la présence de la Compagnie est constante comme celle de ses vaisseaux qui envahissent nos eaux… La menace grandit chaque jour, allons-nous rester là à nous terrer comme le Capitaine Swann l'a fait ? »

Un nouveau tollé indigné s'éleva sous le regard satisfait de Barbossa et Jack intervint.

« Mes amis ! Nul navire ne nous menace ! Pourquoi nous doter d'un Roi alors que rien ne nous y oblige ? Ne sommes-nous pas libres ? »

Barbossa le gratifia d'un regard mauvais tandis que Ching reprenait la parole.

« Nous sommes tous fatigués et avons fait une longue route. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre cette discussion demain ?

- Brillante idée Luan ! Je vote pour ! » S'exclama Jack avant de reculer sous le regard féroce de la femme.

Il fut soutenu par la plupart des pirates qui commençaient à avoir le gosier à sec à force de discussion et Teague s'approcha d'eux.

« Héléna, je suis heureux de te revoir ici, non plus en tant que fugitive mais à la place qui te revient. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Moi aussi Teague, tu n'imagines pas.

- Je crois que si. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis que Barbossa blêmissait devant la complicité que les années n'avaient pas réussi à estomper. Jack grimaça.

« Blaaaaahhhh, Héléna trésor, vous…

- Je dois te parler, suis moi. Le coupa Teague en fixant Héléna.

- J'allais te le proposer, » renchérit Héléna.

Barbossa blêmit un peu plus tandis qu'Héléna emboitait le pas de son vieil ami et Jack ricana.

« Le charme des Sparrow….

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises Jack, viens avec nous, si je ne me trompe pas cela te concerne également, »lança Héléna par-dessus son épaule.

Jack sourit de plus belle.

« J'ai toujours adoré les parties à trois pas toi Hector ?

- Jack ! » S'insurgea Angelica.

Le pirate grimaça.

« Angelica mon ange tu sais que…

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je t'accompagne, répondit Angelica avec un grand sourire.

- Non. S'interposa Héléna. Pour l'instant il est préférable de ne mettre que peu de personnes au courant. Du reste seuls les Seigneurs peuvent participer à cette conversation. »

Barbossa s'avança, furieux mais Jack ricana.

« Les vrais Seigneurs Barbossa, pas les traitres et les mutins…

- Quoi ? S'étrangla à demi Hector. J'ai gagné ma pièce contrairement à toi !

- Suffit ! S'impatienta Teague. Héléna suis moi, toi aussi gamin puisqu'il le faut. Les autres restent ici.

-Trop aimable Teague, » marmonna Jack en les suivant toutefois.

_**Salle du Gardien,**_

Teague tourna son visage parcheminé par les années vers Héléna et sourit avec nostalgie.

« Tu n'as pas changée, tu es toujours aussi belle. J'aurais voulu te le dire lorsque tu es venue la dernière fois mais ce n'était pas le moment. »

Héléna sourit tristement.

« Mon visage n'a pas changé Teague mais pour le reste….

- Le reste est encore bien agréable, sourit Teague.

- Blahhhhhhh, » s'exclama Jack.

Teague lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'Héléna reprenait.

« Je suppose que tu voulais me parler de la Fontaine, dit elle à Teague.

- Entre autres, soupira le Gardien. Mais…

- Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, le coupa Héléna. Black, Edward est mort trop vite… Barbossa a employé des grenouilles femelles et ça l'a terrassé or les textes sont formels, ça n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

- A quoi bon parler de grenouilles, » maugréa Jack.

Teague fixa Héléna et ignora Jack.

« As-tu une idée de ce qui aurait pu en être la cause ?

- Non, répondit la jeune femme. Si elle n'avait pas été consentante, cela aurait expliqué mais elle a bu volontairement l'eau, je l'ai vue et Jack jure qu'elle était bien sa fille.

- Elle l'était, » assura Teague d'un ton funèbre.

Héléna blêmit.

« Tu le savais ? Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Comment as-tu pu ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu…

- Tu aurais pu quoi ? La coupa Teague. Renoncer ? La prophétie était formelle, l'un des enfants devait disparaitre pour qu'il disparaisse à son tour. »

Jack sursauta et se dirigea vers son père.

« Tu savais ! Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ! Explosa-t-il. Tu m'as laissé l'emmener, tu m'as laissé lui jurer que rien ne lui arriverait alors que depuis tout ce temps tu savais !

- Je t'ai mis en garde Jackie, répondit Teague d'une voix lasse. Je t'ai dit de te méfier de ce que tu croyais désirer…. »

Jack le fixa avec haine mais Héléna intervint.

« Attend, la prophétie n'a jamais parlé de sacrifier un enfant. Elle disait juste qu'un homme à la jambe de bois tuerait Blackbeard.»

Teague inspira.

« C'était tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir Héléna. »

La jeune femme recula.

« Tu m'as manipulée ? Tu as osé !

- Je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre, que Blackbeard pouvait être tué et ton honneur vengé sans qu'aucun innocent n'en pâtisse, excepté une sirène ou deux mais si je me souviens bien ça n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'importance pour toi. »

Jack tendit la main vers une bouteille de rhum mais Teague intercepta son geste.

« Lâche ça, ça ne la fera pas revenir.

- Encore une de tes prophéties Teague ? Ironisa Jack.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Ragea Héléna. Tu, tu as tout manigancé, pourquoi ! »

Teague inspira longuement.

« La prophétie existe depuis des années, depuis qu'il a volé le sabre. Seulement, personne n'avait le courage de la réaliser. Toi pas plus que les autres Héléna. Alors j'ai fait en sorte de réunir tous les éléments. Dès qu'Elizabeth Swann a fait parler d'elle parmi les pirates j'ai su que l'heure était venue. Le reste s'est enchainé, je n'ai fait que faire en sorte que tu entendes cette prophétie, ainsi qu'Edward, je savais qu'ainsi tu agirais. »

Jack le toisa avec haine.

« Tu l'as utilisée ! Tu nous as tous utilisés ! Tu l'as laissée sauver ta foutue Confrérie puis venir ici et tu l'as condamnée ! »

Héléna se tourna vers Teague, accusatrice elle aussi.

« Jack dit vrai ! »

Teague soupira.

« Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur, mais je l'ai faite pour te libérer de lui Héléna… Quand à toi Jack, comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu étais amoureux d'elle alors que tu me fuis depuis des années ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Répondit le pirate d'un ton guindé. Quand à te fuir au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

Héléna secoua la tête.

« Teague, je…

- Peu importe, trancha Teague. Elizabeth était enceinte. De Jack. »

Jack lança un regard rempli de rancœur vers son père et Héléna hoqueta.

« C'est pour ça… C'est pour ça qu'il l'a choisie.

- Je crois, approuva Teague. Héléna est ce que, est ce que le fait qu'elle ait été enceinte pourrait … »

Héléna se décomposa.

« Il y a une chance… Elle est infime mais si… »

Jack se redressa brusquement tandis que Teague lui jetait un regard inquiet.

« Il y a un rituel, souffla Héléna. Mais il est si ancien et je doute que…

- Parle ! » Ragea Jack.

Effrayée par ce qu'elle lisait dans son regard, Héléna balbutia.

« Si une âme n'est pas volontaire alors elle se retrouve coincée entre les mondes… Et

- Comment la ramener ! » L'interrompit Jack.

Héléna croisa le regard de Teague. Son ami semblait avoir pris vingt ans en l'espace d'un mois.

« Connais tu le rituel Héléna ?

- Il faut…les calices, l'un avec une larme de la même sirène, l'autre avec le sang du père. Les deux doivent être remplis de l'eau de la Fontaine. Une pierre de résurrection sur les os. L'eau et le sang pour reconstituer le corps. L'eau et la larme pour le ramener à la vie…. »

Jack se redressa, transformé.

« Alors il faut essayer !

- Le meurtrier doit être là, continua Héléna. Mais tout cela n'a jamais été fait et…

- Je serais le premier. » Déclara Jack.

Teague sourit légèrement dans sa direction mais Héléna secoua la tête.

« Rien ne prouve qu'elle soit coincée. Si elle est passée de l'autre côté…. »

Teague soupira et un voile assombrit son regard.

« Alors il n'y a rien à faire….

- Je regrette, » souffla Héléna.

Teague se détourna d'eux et inspira.

« Je n'imaginais pas que

- Je l'ai vue. » Souffla Jack.

Héléna se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?

- Jack !

- Je l'ai vue…. Je la vois sans cesse, murmura Jack. Elizabeth. Elle est là. Elle est si… »

Il se pencha pour prendre la bouteille de rhum mais cette fois Teague ne l'arrêta pas.

« Jackie….Commença t'il avant de se raviser. Héléna tu es sûre ?

- Aussi sûre qu'on peut l'être d'une prophétie, » répondit elle avec acidité.

Teague baissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais cela ne pouvait continuer Héléna, tu le sais.

- Je sais. »

Les ignorant, Jack se redressa et remit son tricorne.

« J'en ai assez entendu, je pars.

- Où vas-tu ?

- La sauver, » lâcha Jack.

Héléna frémit et Teague le fixa.

« La Fontaine exigera son prix Jackie, pour tout ce qu'elle offre, elle exige un paiement.

- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir hein ? Ironisa Jack. Mais peu importe je paierais le prix. »

Teague hoqueta, saisi, tandis qu'Héléna se redressait.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Jack la fixa, méfiant.

« Quoi ?

- Je m'occupe de la pierre et d'Hector. Pour le sang, je crois que le corps, qu'il est resté sur place. Toi, essaie de retrouver la sirène et les calices. »

Jack sourit brièvement à cette idée.

« Je crois déjà savoir où chercher… Mais toi, pourquoi m'aiderais tu ?

- Parce que je n'aurais jamais cherché à me venger si j'avais su tout ce que cela impliquait. » Répondit simplement Héléna.


	32. Le Roi de la Confrérie

_**Bonjour à tous Déjà merci à BlackHeart, Holly et Asukaa pour leurs reviews **_

_**BlackHeart : Lol Héléna ne laisse pas Teague indifférent quand à la perche on va l'accentuer…**_

_**Holly : Olonois est inspiré du nom d'un vrai pirate mais on lui dira mdrrr. Non ils ne sont pas en guerre, pas encore. Lol Domez/Héléna nan ? AHEM. Oui Liz est coincée par contre Blackbeard est mort. Lol vi Luan, Héléna la connait depuis très longtemps… Donc tu es pour du Teague/Héléna ? Barbo risque de ne pas être d'accord. Jack ne restera probablement pas content longtemps.**_

_**Asukaa : ahhh bienvenue merci beaucoup pour ma fic, contente qu'elle te plaise. Et Angelica est naïve… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !**_

_**Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 31**

**Le Roi de la Confrérie**

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Pendant que Jack, Héléna et Teague échafaudaient des plans, Angelica et Hector se faisaient face.

Les mâchoires serrées, la jeune femme fut la première à réagir. Elle referma sa main sur son épée et s'approcha d'Hector.

« Vous avez tué mon père !

- Je n'ai fait que ce que tout pirate doté d'intelligence aurait fait face à lui. » Rétorqua Barbossa avec indifférence.

Le pirate se retourna vers la porte derrière laquelle Héléna et les Sparrow avaient disparu et son visage se crispa.

« Maintenant dégage petite, va attendre ton mari ailleurs. »

Angelica blêmit et tira son épée.

« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas vengé mon père. »

Le visage de Barbossa se marbra de rouge et il tira d'un geste brusque le premier sabre qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Dans ce cas, c'est la mort qui t'attend. » Prédit-il d'une voix funèbre.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent tandis qu'Olonois glapissait.

« Lâchez mon sabre Seigneur Barbossa !

- Je suis un peu occupé là, » pesta Barbossa en repoussant Angelica.

Galvanisée par la colère et le chagrin, la jeune femme se précipita vers son assaillant tandis que les pirates qui n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se battre se lançaient à leur tour dans une bagarre épique.

Inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer et à vrai dire s'en moquant, Angelica se rua avec rage sur Barbossa et lui balança un violent coup de pied dans sa jambe de bois. Déstabilisé, le pirate retomba lourdement sur le côté et une exclamation triomphante échappa à Angelica.

« Crève charogne ! » Hurla t'elle en levant son sabre.

Une paire de bras la ceintura au moment où elle allait frapper et la rejeta sans douceur en arrière.

Eberlué, Hector, qui avait repris ses esprits, fixa Domez.

« Quoi ? »

Domez le fixa à son tour, incertain. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir et à aider Barbossa mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne savait plus comment réagir.

« Toi aussi tu couches avec elle ! » Ragea Angelica.

Là, tout alla très vite, trop pour changer quoi que ce soit. Domez recula maladroitement tandis que Barbossa levait son sabre pour l'interposer entre la lame d'Angelica et le corps du second. Un cri de rage échappa à la jeune femme et elle baissa son épée tandis que sa main gauche enserrait le couteau qu'elle avait pris plus tôt et le plantait dans le ventre de Domez.

Un gémissement incrédule échappa au second qui s'écroula sur le sol, les mains sur l'estomac. Voyant cela, Hector, frappa de toutes ses forces la joue d'Angelica qui partit en arrière sous la violence du coup.

Les pirates s'immobilisèrent à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de Domez et le silence tomba, juste brisé par le hurlement d'Héléna. Sans se soucier d'Angelica ou d'Hector, la jeune femme se rua sur le corps du second et pressa ses mains sur sa blessure tandis que, derrière elle, Jack blêmissait.

« Domez, ça va aller, ça va aller… » Murmura t'elle.

Choqué, Barbossa la fixa.

« Je, j'ai essayé mais…

- Domez, » sanglota Héléna sans lui prêter attention.

Teague s'avança.

« Transportez le à l'écart. Allez chercher un médecin de bord. » Ordonna t'il.

Sans se donner la peine de vérifier si ses ordres étaient bien suivis, il se tourna vers Jack.

« Fais la sortir d'ici. C'est un ordre. »

Jack posa un regard las sur Teague et releva Angelica.

« Gibbs, aide-moi. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Encore trop sonnée pour protester, Angelica se laissa emmener sans réagir.

_**Salle du Gardien**_

Agenouillée au côté de Domez, Héléna posa un regard rempli d'angoisse sur son fidèle ami.

« Tiens le coup, ils vont venir te soigner. »

Une écume sanglante s'échappa des lèvres exsangues de Domez et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Héléna, trop tard… » Souffla t'il, semblant faire un violent effort pour parler.

La jeune capitaine secoua la tête et Domez la fixa.

« Une fois… capitaine…je… »

Héléna retint son souffle et se pencha vers lui. Domez leva ses bras et les referma autour d'elle tandis qu'il souriait, le visage déformé par la douleur. Les larmes aux yeux, Héléna lui rendit son étreinte, insouciante du sang qui se répandait sur sa chemise.

Derrière eux, Barbossa se crispa tandis que Teague le tirait en arrière.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui Seigneur Barbossa. Mais il y en a d'autres pour qui nous pouvons agir, venez. »

Barbossa serra les poings et fixa le couple enlacé.

« Ce n'est pas une suggestion, siffla Teague. Héléna n'a pas besoin que vous soyez là. Et son second non plus. Laissez les se dire adieu. »

Barbossa hésita et regarda Héléna qui ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, avec un soupir rageur, il obéit.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Angelica gémit alors qu'un linge humide se posait sur sa joue.

« Ne bouge pas, sinon tu vas empirer les choses. » Déclara Jack d'une voix atone.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et fixa son mari. Sa joue la brulait et elle ressentait les prémisses d'un beau bleu pour le moins.

« Il s'est interposé, coassa t'elle.

- Remercie le de l'avoir fait. Si tu avais tué un Seigneur devant toute la Confrérie, je n'aurais pas pu empêcher le Tribunal de te condamner. Ainsi que ceux qui t'accompagnent. » Ajouta Jack du même ton morne.

Angelica le regarda avec attention, ulcérée par sa réaction.

« Jack ! Il a tué mon père !

- Ton père est responsable de la mort de trois Seigneurs et cela de la manière la plus lâche qui soit Angelica. Aucun membre de la Confrérie ne peut vouloir prendre ton parti dans ces conditions. Nous avons de la chance que personne n'ait relevé ton aveu d'avoir été sa seconde.

- Je te croyais de mon côté ! Pourquoi prends tu le parti de Barbossa alors qu'il n'est qu'un, qu'un traitre et un mutin ! »

Jack prit lentement le linge qu'il avait posé sur sa joue et l'humidifia à nouveau.

« Parce que si j'avais été à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais débarrassé les océans de sa présence. Il voulait te prendre tes années et puisque c'était… impossible il a volé celles d'Elizabeth. Il était prêt à tuer ses propres filles pour survivre.

- C'est faux ! C'est cette femme, cette Héléna, elle…

- C'est vrai, la coupa Jack. Je suis désolé Angelica mais je ne regrette pas sa mort. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Angelica le repoussa.

« Alors va t'en. »

Sans un mot, Jack se leva et rejoignit le pont.

()()

Une fois sur le pont, Jack s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum tandis que Gibbs lui emboitait le pas.

« Jack qu'allez vous

- Plus tard. » Le coupa le pirate.

Gibbs resta les bras ballants tandis que Jack s'octroyait une large rasade, le regard fixé sur le pont.

« Allez, marmonna le pirate. Qu'est ce que tu attends… »

Une expression effarée passa sur le visage de Gibbs tandis qu'un sourire amer se formait sur les lèvres de Jack.

« Tu n'as pas été longue. » Ironisa t'il en fixant Elizabeth.

Un regard dur lui répondit tandis qu'il continuait au grand effroi de Gibbs qui se signa.

« Je suis en train de perdre Angelica. A cause de toi, parce que je n'arrive pas à… »

La voix du pirate se brisa sur les derniers mots et Elizabeth ne bougea pas.

« C'était le seul moyen pour gagner du temps, le seul… Je croyais que toi tu serais capable de comprendre ça. »

Jack s'interrompit tandis qu'elle s'effaçait peu à peu, ses yeux accusateurs sur lui.

_**Ailleurs**_

« Je ne veux plus aller là bas, je ne veux plus. » Gémit Elizabeth.

Une vague déferla sur elle et elle sentit une main invisible la retenir.

« Tu souffres à cause de lui ? Mais il nous a fait mal, c'est lui qui nous fait mal, pleurnicha Lizzie.

- Je suis si fatiguée, » souffla Elizabeth alors que la Fontaine revenait à la charge.

_**Quartiers du Gardien**_

Barbossa suivit des yeux Teague tandis qu'il leur servait un verre à tous deux.

« Vous avez rendu un grand service à la piraterie Seigneur Barbossa.

- Vraiment ? Ironisa Barbossa. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous en mêler.

- C'est le cas. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me réjouir de la mort de Blackbeard. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence puis un sourire charmeur se forma sur les lèvres de Teague.

« Héléna, mon ange… »

Barbossa se crispa tandis que la jeune femme avançait, les yeux rouges.

« Domez est mort, » annonça-t-elle simplement.

Barbossa tiqua tandis que la main de Teague se posait brièvement sur celle d'Héléna.

« Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point tu y étais attachée. »

Héléna déglutit et se força à relever le visage d'un air décidé. Barbossa ne put retenir une bouffée de fierté à sa vue et sourit en la voyant retirer sa main de celle du Gardien.

« Comme tu savais à quel point Jack était attaché au Seigneur Swann ? »

Teague secoua la tête.

« Je te l'ai dit Héléna, il y a toujours un prix à payer.

- Tu parles comme Calypso, rétorqua Héléna. A moins qu'il y ait une nouvelle prédiction que tu nous caches ?

- Héléna….

- Tais toi Teague, pesta la jeune femme. Où est ton fils ? »

Barbossa s'étrangla à demi. Jamais il n'avait entendu le moindre Seigneur s'adresser ainsi au Gardien. En tout cas pas un Seigneur qui tenait à sa vie. Il coula un regard méfiant vers Teague mais ce dernier répondit.

« Sur son navire avec sa femme. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'éloigne d'ici si nous voulions éviter de nouvelles morts inutiles.

- Tu penses toujours à tout n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua Héléna.

Les deux anciens amis se fixèrent et Barbossa toussota.

« Et si nous procédions au vote d'un nou

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Pesta Héléna. Envoie quelqu'un chercher Jack. »

Outré, Barbossa la fixa et s'apprêtait à répondre avec colère lorsque la voix du pirate s'éleva.

« Inutile, je suis là. »

Barbossa se retourna et le toisa, agacé.

« Est-ce qu'il va nous aider ? Demanda Jack.

- Je l'espère, » souffla Héléna.

Tous se tournèrent vers Barbossa et il les dévisagea, méfiant.

« Vous aider à quoi ? »

Héléna s'approcha de la table et servit d'autorité quatre verres.

« A ramener Elizabeth. »

Barbossa recracha le contenu de son verre.

« Quoi ?

- Il existe un moyen, du moins Teague et moi nous le pensons, mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de retourner à la Fontaine, tu dois être là. Et aussi…

- Aussi ? Demanda Barbossa, méfiant.

- D'une pierre de résurrection, souffla Héléna. Je sais comment s'en procurer une.

- Et pourquoi on devrait faire ça ? S'insurgea Barbossa. Après tout c'est Sparrow qui veut la ramener, moi je n'en ai aucune envie ! Qu'il s'en charge et nous laisse en dehors de ça.

- Jack s'occupe de la sirène et des calices. Je lui ai promis de lui ramener la pierre. Et je compte bien tenir ma parole Hector. Avec ou sans ton aide. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Barbossa tiqua.

« Tu comptes utiliser mon navire je suppose.

- Cela me faciliterait la tâche, » admit Héléna.

Le pirate hésita puis se tourna vers Jack.

« Et si je t'aide, qu'est ce que je gagne ?

- Hector ! » Protesta Héléna.

Jack l'ignora et fixa son vieil ennemi.

« Ma voix, lâcha t'il d'un ton calculateur.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla à demi Barbossa. J'ai du mal entendre… Tu as bien dit ta voix ?

- Oui, ma voix au Conseil. Lâcha Jack. Ainsi tu deviendras Roi de la Confrérie, n'est ce pas ce que tu voulais….

- J'ai déjà la voix d'Héléna, rétorqua Barbossa.

- Tout le monde sait que vous êtes amants, persifla Jack. Avec ma voix en plus, personne ne songera à contester le vote. Penses y Hector… Barbossa, Roi de la Confrérie… »

Barbossa haussa le sourcil.

« Si je demande un vote demain tu ne t'y opposeras pas et tu voteras pour moi ?

- Oui. Si en retour tu nous aides. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Susurra Jack en tendant la main au pirate.

Barbossa la contempla avec hésitation puis un vague sourire éclaira son visage.

« Une alliance ?

- Temporaire, précisa Jack.

- Je préfère ça, un instant tu m'as fait peur, » s'amusa Barbossa avant de serrer la main du pirate.

Teague hocha la tête, satisfait, tandis que Barbossa fixait Jack.

« N'essaie pas de me doubler Sparrow.

- Si tu n'essaies pas, je n'essaierais pas non plus. » Rétorqua Jack, les yeux dans les siens.

Barbossa ricana et se tourna.

« Soit, alors dis moi Héléna, où se trouve cette pierre de la résurrection que nous devons trouver pour ramener cette chère Madame Turner ?

- Dans les effets de Cortes, répondit Héléna. Non loin de l'île de la Muerta. »

Barbossa se décomposa tandis que Jack gloussait nerveusement.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y en a pas ailleurs, tenta Barbossa.

- A moins que je n'arrache celle qui est dans ton torse, je ne vois pas où en trouver d'autres. » Répondit Héléna.

Barbossa posa une main égarée sur son torse tandis qu'Héléna se tournait vers Jack.

« Tu t'en sortiras avec la sirène ? Tu penses que tu réussiras à persuader cette charogne de pleurer ?

- J'ai dans l'idée quelqu'un pourra m'y aider, sourit Jack le regard sombre.

- Bien, nous nous verrons demain pour le conseil.» opina Héléna avant de sortir, suivie par Barbossa.

()()

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Jack se tourna vers Teague le regard brillant.

« Alors qu'en penses tu ?

- Que Barbossa sera furieux quand il comprendra que tu l'as doublé, soupira Teague. Jackie, tu sais que le vote n'aura aucune valeur si elle revient !

- Oui mais Hector l'ignore et ta chère Héléna aussi. »

Teague secoua la tête.

« Tu te trompes Jack, Héléna ne l'ignore pas. C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… »

Jack haussa les épaules d'un air négligent tandis que Teague le suivait des yeux.

« Et pour Angelica, que comptes tu lui dire ?

- Rien de plus que ce qui est nécessaire, » répondit Jack d'un ton froid.

Teague soupira.

« Jackie, je te l'ai dit, fait attention à ce que tu désires et au prix que tu pourrais

- Non, Teague. Je ne t'écouterais plus, le coupa Jack. Angelica finira par comprendre, après tout c'est sa sœur. »

Teague soupira alors qu'il sortait. Il doutait que la femme qu'il avait vue au bras de son fils accepte si facilement l'enfant qu'il avait fait à Elizabeth…

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Héléna se laissa tomber sur le lit et Barbossa la regarda, tendu. Depuis leur départ de la salle du Gardien, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot et il sentait le fantôme de Domez flotter entre eux. Agacé par le silence et par les larmes qui brillaient encore dans ses yeux, Barbossa prit la parole d'une voix rude.

« J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de le tuer. Mais cette fille est folle aussi folle que son père et Sparrow réunis ! »

Héléna se raidit puis :

« Je sais, Domez me l'a dit avant de… »

Un sanglot l'étouffa soudain et Barbossa alla jusqu'à la porte pour la fermer à clef. Une fois cela fait, il traversa la pièce et serra maladroitement Héléna contre lui.

« Je dois admettre que c'était un bon second. Il t'aimait beaucoup, » grimaça Hector.

Héléna gémit et le fixa.

« Il était là depuis si longtemps, il a toujours été là et maintenant… »

Barbossa tiqua et Héléna soupira lourdement.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de rejoindre mon quart. »

Barbossa la regarda se lever puis soupira.

« Tu ne devrais pas Héléna.

- Quoi ?

- Reste ici, ordre du capitaine, souffla-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui.

- Hector, je, pas maintenant… »

Barbossa posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'allongea doucement.

« Je prends le premier quart. » Annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il attrapa une pomme au passage tandis qu'Héléna le suivait des yeux.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle.

Le pirate grimaça, gêné.

« N'en prends pas l'habitude, je n'ai pas l'intention de remplir ta part de marché avec Sparrow à ta place. » lui lança t'il d'un ton revêche avant de sortir.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Jack échangea un regard avec Gibbs.

« Elle s'est levée ?

- Non capitaine, répondit Gibbs d'un ton un peu inquiet.

- Bien. Tu peux aller dormir. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack pénétra dans la cabine où l'attendait Angelica.

La jeune femme le regarda et le cœur du pirate se serra devant sa mine défaite et la marque qui déformait sa joue.

« Maudit Barbossa, » siffla t'il.

Angelica leva les yeux sur lui et Jack soupira.

« Je dois te parler Angelica. »

Tremblante, elle le fixa et se força à rester droite.

« Lorsque nous étions à la Fontaine, souffla Jack. En fait, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu…

- Parce que tu n'avais pas prévu la mort de mon père ? » Cracha la jeune femme.

Jack se força à rester calme et la fixa.

« Blackbeard n'est pas le seul à y être resté. Et nous avons trouvé, il y a peut être un moyen de la ramener.

- Nous ?

- Héléna, Teague et moi.

- Comment peux tu faire confiance à cette femme !

- Et toi comment peux tu avoir confiance en ton père ! »

Les deux époux se jaugèrent du regard et Jack soupira.

« Angelica, c'est ta sœur… »

La jeune femme détourna le regard et Jack lui prit la main.

« S'il y a un moyen, je dois essayer Angelica et j'aimerais que tu viennes… Héléna dit qu'attendu que la Fontaine, que ça n'a pas fonctionné, il existe une sorte de rituel qui permettrait de revenir en arrière… »

Angelica se tourna vers lui.

« Revenir en arrière ?

- Avec une pierre, l'eau, une larme de la même sirène et… le sang de ton père. »

Cette fois Angelica le regarda avec dégout.

« Tu veux le profaner jusque dans la mort !

- Je veux sauver Elizabeth, soupira Jack. Angelica je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais ton père savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et si Elizabeth n'avait pas bu l'eau, il te l'aurait fait boire à toi. »

Angelica garda le silence et Jack poursuivit.

« A ta place, Elizabeth n'hésiterait pas. Quand à ton père, s'il était réellement tel que tu le penses, crois-tu qu'il refuserait de laisser une chance à l'une de ses enfants ? »

Angelica soupira lourdement et le fixa.

« Non… Mais Jack, est ce que tu crois, est ce que tu crois que, que lui aussi nous pourrions le sauver ? »

Le cœur de Jack se serra à nouveau devant son expression avide et il caressa ses cheveux.

« A ta place, je n'espérerais pas trop Angelica. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda.

« Que faut il faire ? »

Soulagé, Jack lui sourit.

« Trouver Philip et sa sirène pendant qu'Hector et Héléna cherchent une pierre de résurrection.

- Hector Barbossa !

- Oui, le Seigneur Barbossa, bientôt Roi de la Confrérie, grimaça Jack.

- QUOI !

- C'était la condition pour obtenir son aide, » grinça le pirate.

Angelica secoua la tête.

« Tu vas lui donner ta voix ?

- Tu peux me croire ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais oui.

- Mais…

- Mais son élection n'aura aucune valeur dès l'instant où Elizabeth sera revenue. » Murmura Jack avec un sourire rusé.

Angelica réfléchit quelques instants puis son visage s'éclaira. Après tout peut être qu'Elizabeth pourrait leur dire à tous que son père ne savait pas et peut être qu'elle saurait comment, comment le ramener ou…

« D'accord. Je te fais confiance Jack. »

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux.

« J'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça. »

Angelica sourit et caressa son torse.

« Tu aurais facilement pu me mentir sur le but de notre voyage et tu n'en as rien fait. Merci Jack. »

Tandis que leurs lèvres se soudaient, le pirate se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas menti certes… mais il n'avait pas non plus dit l'entière vérité.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Le lendemain, lorsque Jack arriva avec Gibbs, le Conseil était déjà plongé dans d'âpres délibérations. Barbossa le fixa, le regard triomphant et se redressa.

« Je propose un vote. Elisons un Roi.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de Roi ! » Protesta Ching.

Barbossa posa un regard lourd de sens sur Jack et ce dernier s'éclaircit la voix.

« En fait, Luan, et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il apparait que si.

- Quoi ? Protesta Olonois.

- Enfin mes amis, la précédente victoire que nous avons remportée ne nous a pas fait gagner la guerre ! S'exclama Jack avec emphase. La Compagnie, blahhhh, resserre son étau sur nous. Un Roi… nous permettrait de nous organiser pour nous battre.

- Te battre ? Releva Jocquart.

- Oui, quand la fuite ne suffit plus pour survivre il faut se battre.

- Jack a raison, » intervint Héléna.

Ching se tourna vers elle et abdiqua.

« Soit, je vote pour Mistress Ching. »

Les votes se succédèrent et un tollé d'indignation salua la voix d'Héléna pour Hector.

Les yeux à demi clos, Jack intervint alors que les autres Seigneurs clamaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas voter pour son amant.

« Je vote… commença t'il. Bugger c'est encore pire que la dernière fois, marmonna t'il. Je vote pour le Seigneur Barbossa. »

Un grand silence salua sa déclaration et Barbossa se rengorgea.

« Merci Jack. »

Son petit singe qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvé couina et Barbossa se tourna vers lui.

« Pas toi Jack, l'autre singe.

- Trop aimable, grinça Jack.

- Nous allons trouver les navires de la Compagnie et les détruire un par un ! Messieurs nous allons faire revivre la piraterie sur toutes les mers du globe ! » S'exclama Barbossa.

Une fois l'effervescence du vote passée, Jack s'approcha d'Hector.

« J'ai rempli ma part.

- Et je veillerais à remplir la mienne, répondit gracieusement Barbossa. Dans un mois nous serons à la Fontaine. Arrange toi pour être là. »

Sans attendre, le nouveau Roi de la Confrérie se détourna et sortit de la salle, suivi par Héléna.


	33. Accepter l'autre

_**Coucou, merci à Holly et à Asukaa pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : Je crois que tout le monde a compris que tu n'aimais pas Angie…(même elle mdrrr) Domez est mort mais pas Angie… Barbo se fait effectivement avoir et ouiii Philip revient ! Merci pour le singe**_

_**Asukaa : Oups tu dois être la seule « fan » de Domez mdrrr. Pour Angie je note tes suggestions mdrrr**_

_**Voici donc la suite, centrée sur la quête de nos amis… j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 32**

**Accepter l'autre**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Hector Barbossa, Roi de la Confrérie, s'autorisa un sourire satisfait alors qu'il remontait à bord de son navire.

« Il me faudrait peut-être un autre chapeau, murmura t'il. Qu'en penses-tu Héléna ? »

Encore secouée par la disparition de son fidèle Domez, la jeune femme ne répondit pas et Barbossa soupira avec agacement. Ce faisant, il se souvint de la curieuse déclaration de la jeune femme au sujet de la pierre de résurrection et se crispa.

« On lève l'ancre, bougez-vous. Héléna dans ma cabine. »

Héléna lui lança un regard furieux en surprenant les sourires et les coups de coude qu'échangeaient les hommes d'équipage et le suivit.

Une fois dans la cabine, Barbossa la considéra avec froideur.

« Bien à présent que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité. Une fois de plus.

- La vérité sur quoi ? » Demanda Héléna.

Barbossa se força à maitriser son agacement et la toisa.

« Si tu commençais par me parler de cette pierre de résurrection.

- Et bien, Cortes en a trouvé lorsqu'il a colo

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Héléna. En quoi cette pierre a-t-elle un rapport avec moi ! »

Héléna se mordit les lèvres.

« Je m'en suis servie pour te ramener. Ou plutôt, Calypso l'a fait, moi je n'ai fait que la lui procurer. »

Sous le choc, Barbossa ne répondit tout d'abord pas puis :

« Donc tu veux dire que je te dois ma… résurrection.

- En quelque sorte, » sourit Héléna qui s'approcha de lui.

Barbossa recula et lui lança un regard noir.

« Tout cela fait partie de ton plan n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Tout ça, ma résurrection, notre rencontre, ta prophétie et tout le reste ! Depuis le début tu m'utilises ! »

Héléna pâlit un peu plus.

« Non ! Hector, je, entre nous…

- Une partie de ton plan pour me rendre plus malléable. Tu es de mèche avec le capitaine Teague depuis le début hein Héléna. Quand je pense que je t'ai aidée à redevenir Seigneur, que j'ai abandonné le pouvoir du sabre, pour, pour…

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas fait pour moi. » Tenta de plaisanter Héléna.

Elle recula devant le regard furieux de Barbossa.

« Hector arrête, si, si j'avais voulu t'utiliser pourquoi, pourquoi te nommer Roi ? »

Barbossa lui lança un regard terrible.

« Sans doute pour répondre à un de tes nouveaux plans tordus. »

A ces mots, une expression fugace de remord passa sur le visage de la jeune femme et Barbossa blêmit alors qu'il y comprenait un aveu.

« Tu me paieras ça Héléna Teach. »

Un hoquet secoua la jeune femme et elle se dirigea vers la porte, le menton haut alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ravaler ses larmes.

« Où vas-tu ? Pesta Hector.

- Chercher la pierre que j'ai promise à Jack. »

Le pirate rougit de rage et la rattrapa par le bras.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? Tu restes ici. Et si je dois te mettre aux fers pour ça, je le ferais. »

Héléna frémit et plongea dans le regard cruel de Barbossa.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste puisque tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Justement. Je préfère avoir mes ennemis sous la main. Maintenant va te mettre au lit. »

Incrédule, Héléna le fixa.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je…

- Tu m'as assez utilisé Héléna Teach. A présent, c'est mon tour de mener le jeu. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire. J'ai assez servi ton plaisir, à toi de servir le mien. Si tu te montres assez docile, peut être que nous irons chercher cette fameuse pierre. »

Le cœur d'Héléna rata un battement tandis qu'elle cherchait les yeux d'Hector.

« Je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux être aussi cruel. Elizabeth… elle était innocente et tu le sais, Hector je t'en prie.

- Et bien puisque tu en es persuadée, ça ne te fera rien de payer un peu de ta personne pour que je vole à son secours. » Ricana Barbossa.

Héléna baissa les yeux et réfléchit intensément. Elle aurait pu partir, elle le savait. Mais dans ce cas, jamais elle ne pourrait remplir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de rattraper l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Et puis… Peut-être que si elle restait suffisamment longtemps avec Barbossa, celui-ci comprendrait qu'elle était sincère. Du moins en ce qui le concernait. Et surtout… Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Pas lui.

« D'accord, j'accepte tes conditions, » souffla-t-elle.

Barbossa ricana.

« Bien Héléna, dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à commencer maintenant n'est-ce pas ? »

Tout en parlant, le pirate appuya sur les épaules de la jeune femme dans une invite évidente. Blême, Héléna se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol tandis qu'Hector inclinait le visage en arrière.

« Soulage-moi Héléna Teach. »

La jeune femme avala sa salive et défit le fut de son amant d'une main tremblante. Sa bouche se referma sur le sexe tendu de désir qu'il lui présentait et il crispa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

« Au fond Héléna. » Ordonna-t-il.

La langue de la jeune femme glissa sur lui et elle obéit. Là, Barbossa haleta légèrement et ondula des hanches avant de se laisser aller dans sa gorge, secoué par des spasmes de plaisir.

Héléna leva les yeux vers lui et Barbossa la fixa, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Va donner ton cap à l'homme de barre. »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à la jeune femme en comprenant qu'il comptait remplir sa part du marché. Sans lui donner le temps de réfléchir plus avant, Héléna se précipita vers la porte. La voix de Barbossa la rappela.

« Héléna ?

- Oui Hector ?

- Veille à être disponible quand je le désirerais, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Aux oreilles de la jeune femme, la menace résonna comme une promesse…

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Accoudée au bastingage, Angelica fixait Jack, inquiète. Cela faisait de nombreuses minutes que le pirate semblait plongé dans une conversation avec un interlocuteur invisible. De plus en plus angoissée, la jeune femme s'approcha de son mari et effleura son bras.

« Jack ? »

Le pirate sursauta à sa vue et pendant une fraction de seconde, Angelica aperçut son visage dévoré par la peine, puis Jack se reprit et lui sourit.

« Angie mon ange… Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec angoisse et se força à reprendre d'un ton égal.

« Ca fait des heures que tu as pris ton quart, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. »

Jack posa des yeux injectés de sang sur elle.

« Quand on sera de l'autre côté, quand nous aurons trouvé Philip et sa sirène. »

Angelica grimaça puis se reprit.

« Jack, je me sens seule…. »

Le pirate cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Pas maintenant, pas tant qu'elle est là.

- Elle ? »

Sans lui répondre, Jack se dégagea de son étreinte et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la cale.

Angelica le suivit des yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour contenir son inquiétude.

« C'est de pire en pire, murmura Gibbs à ses côtés. C'est comme s'il était retourné là-bas.

- Là bas ?

- Dans l'antre du démon, le Purgatoire de Jones. » Précisa Gibbs d'un ton sépulcral.

Angelica réprima un frisson à cette évocation et se tourna vers la porte derrière laquelle Jack avait disparu.

« Comment a-t-il atterri là bas ? »

Gibbs évita son regard.

« Je crois que le mieux c'est qu'il vous le dise lui-même. Moi j'ai jamais trop compris comment elle s'y était prise.

- Elle ? » Releva Angelica.

Gibbs prit une expression consternée tandis qu'Angelica se dirigeait vers la cale.

« S'il vous plait, lui dites pas ce que je vous ai dit… » Plaida Gibbs.

Les yeux sombres d'Angelica se posèrent sur lui et elle soupira.

« Je ferais mon possible… »

()()

Jack s'autorisa une longue rasade de rhum et fixa Elizabeth.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment là. Si tu étais là, il n'y aurait plus de rhum. »

La jeune femme se contenta de le fixer avec dureté et Jack se mordit la lèvre. Plus le temps passait plus elle était blême et ses yeux entourés de larges cernes noires. Comme si elle mourrait peu à peu sous ses yeux une fois de plus.

« Jack, il faut qu'on parle. » Annonça Angelica dans son dos.

Un hurlement échappa à Jack et il lâcha sa bouteille qui se brisa sur le sol.

« Bugger ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant y'a plus de rhum.

- Et c'est pas plus mal vu l'effet que ça te fait en ce moment. »

Jack jeta un regard égaré en direction d'Elizabeth mais celle-ci avait disparu.

« Jack, je m'inquiète pour toi, murmura Angelica.

- Quoi ?

- Tu passes ton temps à boire et à parler tout seul. Ça me fait peur Jack.

- J'ai toujours bu ! » Se défendit le pirate.

Un vague sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Angelica devant cette affirmation qui ressemblait au Jack qu'elle connaissait.

« Certains hommes trouvent que tu te comportes comme lorsque, lorsque tu étais dans le Purgatoire de Davy Jones… Commença Angélica avec précautions. Jack qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Le pirate hésita et Angelica posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Jack, toi et moi tu te rappelles ?

- Elizabeth. » Souffla le pirate.

Le visage d'Angelica se contracta un bref instant puis elle se reprit.

« Jack tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, pas plus que mon père, personne ne pouvait savoir.

- Je savais, je savais qu'il y avait un risque mais je pensais qu'il était encore plus grand pour toi et je… »

Jack s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague et Angelica retint son souffle.

« Je l'ai sacrifiée Angelica, pour te sauver. Comme elle l'a fait avec moi pour sauver Will.

- Will ?

- Son forgeron, » cracha presque Jack.

Le cœur d'Angelica se serra devant son amertume évidente mais elle se força à se calmer.

« C'est Elizabeth qui t'a envoyé au Purgatoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle m'a attaché au Pearl, murmura Jack. Puis elle est venue me chercher. »

Les yeux d'Angelica s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle réalisait qu'à nouveau Jack ne semblait plus la voir.

« Comme nous allons la chercher maintenant, souffla t'elle. Jack, ce que tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment elle, c'est, ce sont tes remords, parce que tu te sens coupable. Parce que tu es un homme bien, enfin de temps à autres… »

Jack la fixa d'un air égaré et Angelica l'attira contre elle.

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre Jack. Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Je t'aime Jack.

- Tout comme moi, murmura le pirate. Depuis toujours.

- Et à jamais. » Compléta Angelica avant de l'embrasser.

Jack la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle le poussait vers le tonneau le plus proche. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors que l'étreinte devenait plus passionnée et Angelica libéra sa verge gonflée.

« Angie, souffla Jack.

- Tu m'as manqué. » Répondit la jeune femme en se glissant sur lui.

Jack sourit légèrement tandis qu'elle ondulait sur lui.

« Dis plutôt qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie t'a manqué…

- Aussi oui, » plaisanta la jeune femme.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip frémit à la vue du navire en train de couler d'où des survivants tentaient de s'échapper. Le jeune homme commença à se signer avant de se reprendre tandis que les sirènes qui ne le quittaient que rarement se jetaient sur leurs proies.

« C'est notre nature, Philip… » Souffla Syréna d'une voix languide tandis qu'elle posait un regard envieux sur ses compagnes.

Philip la regarda avec désespoir.

« C'est la tienne aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

La sirène baissa les yeux, une expression coupable sur le visage et Philip réalisa soudain qu'elle ne rejoignait jamais ses compagnes durant les moments où il récoltait les âmes.

« Syréna, est ce que… est ce que tu, enfin ces hommes…

- Je vais bien, Philip, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Une jeune sirène blonde parmi les plus hardies ondoya vers eux.

« Elle ment, depuis que tu lui as volé son cœur notre sœur ne connait plus le bonheur… » Chantonna-t-elle.

Philip se crispa en reconnaissant la mélodie et la sirène poursuivit.

« La faim la torture mais elle ne veut pas céder à sa nature… »

Syréna cracha en direction de l'autre sirène et Philip recula, glacé d'effroi devant son visage déformé par la haine. La blonde recula avec un sourire moqueur et rejoignit les autres au milieu des cris de ceux qu'elles déchiraient.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux et Philip finit par parler, sans la regarder.

« Elle dit vrai n'est-ce pas ? »

Syréna baissa les yeux et il se pencha au bastingage dans l'espoir illusoire de la toucher.

« Pourquoi ne te nourris tu pas ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme un monstre, » répondit Syréna.

Le visage de Philip se crispa alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait vu les sirènes déchiqueter des hommes. Il avait encore leurs cris dans les oreilles. Mais celle-ci…

« Vas-y, souffla t'il. Rejoins-les. »

Syréna leva un regard indécis sur lui et Philip soupira.

« Dieu t'a créée à son image. Et ainsi tu es parfaite. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi, parce qu'alors ce ne serait plus toi. Alors, va rejoindre tes sœurs.

- Merci Philip. » Murmura Syréna avant de s'éloigner à toute vitesse, dévorée par son appétit de chair.

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, Philip détourna les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde le remords l'envahit au bruit des cris des hommes dévorés puis il se reprit. On ne pouvait en vouloir aux hommes de manger les biches pour se nourrir. Alors pourquoi cela serait différent pour les sirènes ? Le jeune homme repoussa la voix pernicieuse qui lui soufflait qu'elles ne faisaient pas que les dévorer mais volaient aussi leurs âmes et s'empressa auprès de ceux qui attendaient leur ultime passage, tournant le dos au massacre qu'il avait autorisé.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Barbossa regarda d'un air sombre le cap que lui avait fourni Héléna et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la Muerta. Derrière lui, la jeune femme restait silencieuse. Depuis des jours qu'ils avaient passé leur improbable accord, Hector ne s'était pas adouci même s'il l'appelait chaque soir dans sa cabine pour y faire l'amour. Des étreintes qui lui laissaient à la fois émerveillement et frustration tant il se donnait de mal pour paraitre froid à son égard, la réduisant à l'état de réceptacle de ses ardeurs.

« Dis moi, tu es sûre de toi ? Demanda Hector. Je veux dire, cette île, c'est la Muerta.

- Non, rassure toi, elle y ressemble c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas celle que tu redoutes.

- Je ne redoute rien ! » Pesta Barbossa.

Héléna grimaça. Décidemment quoiqu'elle dise, cela l'éloignait de son amant. Barbossa glissa nonchalamment sa main autour de sa taille.

« Qu'allons-nous trouver là-bas ?

- Les descendants de Cortes, répondit-elle. Enfin l'un des descendants, Federico. Si quelqu'un sait où trouver ces pierres c'est lui.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas précisément où elles se trouvent ? Releva Barbossa avec agacement.

- En quelque sorte… Répondit Héléna d'un ton évasif.

- En quelque sorte, » répéta Barbossa.

Sa main glissa sur les fesses de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que tu me caches autre chose ? Ou plutôt, y a-t-il une chose, je ne sais pas, un détail, dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?

- J'ai défiguré la femme de Federico… Murmura Héléna.

- Ah… pourquoi ? C'était ton amant ?

- Non sûrement pas ! Cracha Héléna. Mais ce bâtard a lancé Blackbeard sur mes traces et c'est à cause de lui s'il m'a trouvée.

- Blackbeard, encore et toujours Blackbeard, ragea Barbossa. Pourquoi faut-il que tu y reviennes sans cesse !

- C'était mon frère avant, mon jumeau, » souffla Héléna.

La main de Barbossa remonta sous la chemise de la jeune femme et ses ongles effleurèrent la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissée.

« Tu as le sens de la vengeance, sourit-il. Une qualité. »

Héléna cilla tandis qu'il la poussait sur le lit et l'embrassait avec voracité. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il caressait ses seins sans douceur et Barbossa libéra sa bouche.

« On a assez parlé pour l'instant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Héléna sourit et l'attira à elle. Pour la première fois depuis des jours elle avait l'impression de le retrouver enfin.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

En nage, Angelica se laissa retomber sur le corps de son amant.

« Encore un peu de vin, souffla t'elle en attrapant leurs coupes.

- J'aimerais mieux du rhum, murmura Jack d'un ton dépité.

- Après… »

Angélica roula sur le lit et but à petites gorgées, satisfaite. Depuis leur conversation quelques jours plus tôt, Jack était redevenu normal, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Elizabeth. En fait Jack se sentait coupable de l'avoir menée à la mort et puisqu'Elizabeth était venue le chercher au Purgatoire… Soit, ils devaient faire la même chose. Une fois qu'elle serait revenue, ils pourraient oublier cette histoire et reprendre leur vie. Et puis, elle ne perdait pas de vue qu'il existait un espoir même infime pour que son père revienne. Après tout si Jack était revenu, si Barbossa était revenu et si Elizabeth revenait… Pourquoi pas Edward Teach ?

Jack jeta un regard à la jeune femme et soupira. Il aimait Angelica. Il l'aimait vraiment mais parfois, il se demandait s'il l'aimait à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et qu'il avait jadis balayé ou de ce qu'ils vivaient et dont il payait le prix. Son regard croisa celui d'Elizabeth qui les observait, toujours muette et avec la même expression de reproche. Peut-être qu'Angelica avait raison, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là et était une sorte de… culpabilité. Cette idée le mit mal à l'aise et il se pencha sur Angelica. Penser à Elizabeth ne la ramènerait pas. Et les cuisses de sa femme étaient si attirantes. Un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, Jack descendit sa bouche jusqu'à l'entrejambe humide de plaisir d'Angelica et cette dernière gémit.

« Oh Jack… »

_**Ailleurs**_

Elizabeth inspira longuement tandis que la voix de Lizzie s'élevait, chargée de colère.

« Il nous ignore !

- Il recommence à vivre, murmura Elizabeth. Pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas mourir… »

Le silence lui répondit et Elizabeth soupira.

« J'en ai assez.

- Et notre vengeance ?

- C'est un pirate. Murmura Elizabeth. Et il aime Angelica.

- Cette idée te fait mal, à chaque fois que tu y penses, j'ai mal, pleurnicha Lizzie. Et il nous a trahies pour ELLE. »

Elizabeth chercha une réponse mais une nouvelle vague de souffrance la submergea et elle hurla.

()()

La douleur.

Toujours la douleur et ces sortes de mains minuscules qui reconstituaient inlassablement son esprit alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que partir. Puis la Fontaine revenait avec sa souffrance, et le supplice recommençait.

« Je t'en supplie, murmura Elizabeth.

- Non, j'ai besoin de toi, sans toi je ne suis plus rien. »

Une vague d'amour déferla en Elizabeth et elle s'apaisa. Si la souffrance était le prix à payer pour l'entendre. Alors elle le paierait.

_**Isle Grande**_

Héléna posa un regard vide sur Barbossa.

Dans la taverne, à quelques mètres d'elle, le pirate glissait sournoisement la main dans le décolleté d'une putain lourdement fardée. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et la jeune femme n'y tint plus. Elle traversa la salle et fixa le pirate.

« Capitaine Barbossa, je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

- Partir ? Alors que je m'amuse tellement ? Non, non ma chère seconde. Mais tu peux t'occuper des provisions pendant que je fais les honneurs de mon navire à cette délicieuse Eliane.

- Marian, corrigea la fille.

- Eliane donc. » Grinça Barbossa.

Héléna le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec la catin et serra les poings. Des larmes de dépit perlèrent à ses yeux et elle les essuya d'un geste rageur avant de retourner au navire.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna frappa à la porte de Barbossa.

« Quoi ? » Lui lança le pirate d'un ton rogue en ouvrant la porte.

Le regard d'Héléna embrassa le torse nu d'Hector puis la jeune putain allongée sur le lit, entièrement nue.

« Hector…. Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? Est-ce si étonnant qu'un homme ait envie d'une femme qui ne soit pas défigurée pour changer ? »

Héléna blêmit.

« Dans ce cas tu comprendras certainement qu'une femme ait envie d'un homme entier. » Persifla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la passerelle qui servait à débarquer.

Un grognement de rage retentit derrière elle et Barbossa traversa le pont pour la saisir par le bras.

« Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de débarquer Héléna.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Hector. Je suis un Seigneur de la Confrérie, ragea Héléna.

- Et moi je suis Roi alors retourne tout de suite dans tes quartiers. »

Héléna se dégagea de son étreinte et débarqua avec un air méprisant.

« Considère que notre collaboration prend fin Hector Barbossa. Je trouverais la pierre sans ton aide.

- Va au diable, démon de l'enfer ! » Lui cracha Hector, furieux.

Héléna le fixa tandis qu'il s'éloignait puis redressa les épaules. Il ne serait pas dit qu'Héléna Teach obéirait à un homme. Et surtout pas à Barbossa.

_Une heure plus tard,_

La main sur la barre du navire qu'elle s'était procuré, Héléna sourit. Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans les ports c'est qu'il s'y trouvait toujours des hommes prêts à tout en échange de quelques écus. Y compris à voler un navire.

« Capitaine La Rouge ? Où allons-nous ? Demanda un homme.

- Appelle moi Rosa. Viens, je vais te donner notre cap. » Sourit-elle férocement.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Philip sourit à la vue de Syréna. La jeune sirène leva un regard inquiet sur lui mais il lui tendit la main.

« Viens… »

Alors qu'il la soulevait pour l'emmener dans sa cabine tandis que les âmes débarquaient, Syréna nicha sa tête contre son torse.

« J'aimerais être différente Philip…

- Pas moi… » Murmura le jeune homme en la posant sur le lit.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent et Philip oublia que celle de Syréna avait un gout métallique tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Avec des gestes lents, Syréna l'attira à elle tandis que Philip savourait la douceur de celle à qui il avait offert son cœur et sacrifié son âme.


	34. Aux portes de la mort

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à Holly et BlackHeart pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : Ah Hector pète un plomb et bah Héléna sur le début elle est OK Angelica vit dans son monde, elle pense encore que Jack est qu'à elle…. Philip n'est pas bête, et Syréna est TRES utile ( tu vas l'adorer mdrrr) Angelica gonfle tout le monde je te confirme… enfin sauf une mdrrr . Hector a fait une grosse boulette quand à Lizzie tu verras…**_

_**BlackHeart : Le Barboléna arrive….**_

_**Et hop voilà la suite, spéciale dédicace pour BlackHeart celui-ci, j'ose croire que tu l'aimeras**_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 33**

**Aux portes de la mort**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Mécontent, Barbossa attrapa la putain par le bras et la traina hors de la cabine.

« Et mon argent ! » S'exclama la femme.

Un rictus méprisant lui répondit.

« Parce que tu veux être payée pour ça ?

- Tu as juté ! S'insurgea la fille.

- Et ça ne devait rien à tes efforts, » Grinça Barbossa.

Sans plus faire attention aux cris de protestation de la catin, Barbossa la traina sur le pont et la poussa hors du navire. Une fois débarrassé, il se tourna vers un des matelots qui le regardait, les yeux agrandis.

« Va me chercher Héléna, je veux dire la seconde. »

Le matelot se dandina, visiblement embarrassé.

« Bah c'est qu'elle est pas à bord Capitaine… »

Barbossa blêmit un bref instant et se tourna vers les hommes.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez tas de chiens puants ! Trouvez la moi. »

_Deux heures plus tard_

Le regard noir, Barbossa écouta le quartier maitre lui faire son rapport. Héléna Teach n'était nulle part dans le port. Pire, des hommes disaient l'avoir vue partir à la barre d'un petit navire marchand qu'elle avait arraisonné avec une poignée de forbans.

« Sors d'ici. » Ordonna Barbossa d'une voix froide.

Le quartier maître ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de déguerpir, laissant Hector seul avec sa rage.

Une fois seul, Barbossa prit une pomme avant de la reposer avec une grimace. Il n'avait pas envie de pommes. Il avait envie d'Héléna. Seulement la jeune femme était partie.

« Bon débarras, » grommela-t-il avant de grogner.

Pour qui se prenait-elle cette donzelle pour oser désobéir à ses ordres ! Non seulement elle avait transgressé son rôle de seconde ce qui s'apparentait à une honnête mutinerie mais en plus elle était passée outre le Code qui disait qu'en temps de guerre les Seigneurs devaient suivre les directives du Roi !

Les yeux de Barbossa se posèrent sur la carte qu'ils avaient élaborés ensemble et il sourit.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas t'en sortir aussi facilement Héléna Teach ? » Murmura t'il.

Sans plus réfléchir, Barbossa sortit de sa cabine à la hâte.

« Levez l'ancre et carguez les voiles ! » Cria t'il.

Le quartier maitre s'approcha de lui avec prudence.

« Quel cap Capitaine ?

- Laisse donc, je vais prendre la barre, » susurra Barbossa tandis que, sur son épaule, Jack lui tendait la carte.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica posa un regard fatigué sur Jack.

« Tu es sûr que tu sais où on va Jack ? Je veux dire tu y es déjà allé ?

- Bien sûr ! Pavoisa le pirate. Seulement la dernière fois j'étais dans le ventre du Kraken alors j'ai pas eu trop le temps de repérer la route. »

Angelica leva les yeux au ciel et observa les glaces qui les entouraient.

« Alors pourquoi ici ?

- C'est ce que disait la carte, répliqua Jack avec agacement.

- Tu as des cartes ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Où sont-elles ? »

Jack grimaça et répondit d'un air pédant.

« J'ai dit que j'avais eu une carte. Pas que je l'avais encore.

- Mais alors qui l'a ?

- On l'a brûlée, répondit obligeamment Gibbs.

- Vous l'avez quoi ! S'étouffa Angelica.

- Arrosée de rhum et brûlée, répondit Jack. Quel dommage, un si bon rhum, soupira t'il.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose aussi stupide ! S'emporta Angelica.

- Y'avait urgence trésor, si elle n'avait pas brûlée ton père n'aurait eu aucune raison de nous laisser la vie sauve. »

Angelica soupira.

« Mon père ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal Jack !

- C'est ça répète toi le assez souvent tu finiras par t'en convaincre, » ironisa Jack.

Une bordée de jurons à faire rougir le plus aguerri des marins espagnols échappa à Angelica et elle tourna les talons.

« J'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit, plaisanta Jack.

- Bah en fait, elle a dit : espèce de sale encu

- Ça ira Scrum, j'avais compris l'idée. » Le coupa Jack.

Gibbs sourit à la vue de Jack à la barre et s'empressa de déboucher une flasque de rhum pour lutter contre le froid. Il ne savait pas trop où la quête de Jack allait les mener mais une chose était sûre, il préférait voir son capitaine ainsi plutôt qu'occupé à divaguer.

_**La Gloriette**_

Héléna posa un regard méfiant sur son équipage. Pour l'instant, les hommes semblaient bien se tenir mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que certains avaient parfois du mal à se faire au commandement d'une femme. Par le passé, Domez avait toujours été d'une aide précieuse dans ces moments-là. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra au souvenir de son second. Lorsque Domez était mort, elle n'avait pas seulement perdu un marin aguerri mais aussi son seul ami.

« Nous approchons de l'île que vous avez désigné Capitaine, déclara Siff, son nouveau second.

- Dans combien de temps ? Demanda Héléna.

- Deux jours si le vent se maintient.

- Bien, fais en sorte de maintenir l'allure et le cap, je vais me reposer quelques heures. »

Siff hocha la tête et Héléna rejoignit sa cabine avec répugnance. Voyager avec un équipage inconnu lui déplaisait souverainement mais le repos lui était nécessaire. Elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour affronter Federico seule. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne serait pas particulièrement ravi de la revoir à nouveau.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Barbossa fouilla l'horizon du regard et cracha avec dépit. Nul navire n'était en vue et il était impossible qu'Héléna ait pris autant d'avance ! Il avait passé quoi ? Trois heures, peut être quatre avec la putain, puis encore deux heures à chercher Héléna et une de plus pour sortir de ce foutu port. Ce qui faisait sept heures de retard sur le navire de la jeune femme.

En admettant que la carte qu'elle lui avait fournie soit la bonne ce qui, connaissant Héléna, était loin d'être acquis. Un petit sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Barbossa à cette pensée et il songea qu'Héléna était décidément un pirate comme il les aimait. Sauf bien sûr lorsqu'ils exerçaient leur talent contre lui.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica fixa le ciel rempli d'étoiles avec dépit.

« Nous sommes complétement perdus, marmonna-t-elle.

- Parfois il faut se perdre pour trouver ce qu'on cherche, répliqua Jack.

- Oh pitié non, » soupira outrageusement Gibbs.

Surpris, les deux époux se tournèrent vers lui et Gibbs expliqua.

« C'est exactement ce que Barbossa a dit la dernière fois, juste avant la chute d'eau.

- Chute d'eau ? Glapit Jack.

- Ouais la chute d'eau, énorme, qui donne l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les abysses elles-mêmes, » raconta Gibbs d'une voix angoissante.

Jack blêmit et se précipita vers la barre.

« Bugger mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant ! »

Ce faisant il croisa le regard moqueur d'Elizabeth et s'emporta, oubliant la réserve qu'il se forçait à adopter depuis sa conversation avec Angelica.

« T'es contente hein ! Et si je perds le Pearl comment tu crois qu'on va venir te sauver hein ? Stupide donzelle. » Pesta Jack sous le regard effaré d'Angelica.

Gibbs grimaça à la pensée que le moment était mal choisi pour que Jack perde à nouveau la tête et Angelica poussa un hurlement.

« Chute d'eau droit devant ! »

La jeune femme se précipita vers Jack pour l'aider à manœuvrer.

« Vire de bord, vire, vite.

- J'essaie, » grinça Jack.

Le grondement de l'eau se fit assourdissant et Gibbs se signa à la hâte.

« Seigneur je pensais pas revivre ça un jour, » gémit il en s'accrochant à un cordage.

A la barre, Angelica jeta un regard désemparé à Jack et il la serra contre lui.

« J'espère que ton dieu écoute les prières parce qu'on va en avoir besoin. » Murmura Jack en les plaquant tous les deux contre la barre.

Un hurlement lui répondit alors que le Black Pearl basculait dans le vide…

_**Ailleurs, **_

« NON ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Alors que le Black Pearl basculait dans les flots avec ses occupants, Elizabeth sentit l'eau la submerger et tendit ses mains imaginaires pour retenir, retenir…

La douleur la submergea puis ce furent les ténèbres.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip sursauta alors le ciel d'ordinaire sombre et calme de l'autre monde explosait de toutes parts comme si l'Apocalypse de la Bible se déchainait.

Effrayé, le jeune homme recula et tomba à genoux au milieu des âmes dont il avait la charge.

« Pardonnez-moi Seigneur parce que j'ai péché… » Commença t'il.

Autour de lui les âmes se rassemblèrent puis un homme qui portait encore sa tenue d'ecclésiaste s'agenouilla à ses côtés et reprit sa prière tandis qu'au grand étonnement de Philip les autres âmes l'imitaient.

_**Maison des Cortes**_

Héléna regarda avec un grincement de dents la demeure cossue qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir.

Son regard bleu détailla l'édifice. La maison des Cortes n'avait plus le lustre qu'elle lui avait connu. Héléna jeta un regard au parc maintenant mal entretenu et à l'escalier aux marches fendues et grimaça. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de revenir ici, elle n'avait pas pensé trouver les choses dans un tel état de délabrement. Son cœur accéléra à la pensée qu'elle pourrait échouer et elle avança précautionneusement vers la demeure et la contourna.

Cette fois il n'était pas question de faire une entrée fracassante. Pas sans Domez pour couvrir ses arrières.

Elle glissa un regard vers la salle des domestiques et en dénombra cinq, principalement des femmes et nettement moins que le train habituel des Cortes. Son cœur se serra à la vue du délabrement qui semblait avoir touché également l'intérieur de la maison et elle se réjouit que Diego ne soit plus là pour voir ça. Ca l'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas déjà été mort.

Avec un soupir, Héléna se rencogna dans l'ombre et attendit. Dans une heure le soleil serait couché et elle pourrait enfin agir.

_**Sud des Amériques.**_

Barbossa posa sa jambe de bois avec satisfaction sur le ponton et se dirigea vers le navire le plus proche. Une coque de noix au nom français visiblement arrivé de peu lui aussi.

« Dites-moi quel est le nom de votre capitaine ? » Susurra-t-il.

Le matelot auquel il s'était adressé lui renvoya un regard insolent.

« Ça te regarde pas l'infirme. »

Barbossa frémit de rage et l'employé des taxes choisit cet instant pour s'adresser à lui.

« Si vous voulez mouiller ici il vous en coutera cinq shillings. »

Un sourire gracieux éclaira le visage de Barbossa et il mit la main à sa ceinture.

« Voilà qui devrait payer mon mouillage, » ricana t'il en logeant une balle entre les deux yeux de l'homme.

Cette formalité réglée, il se tourna vers l'insolent.

« Où en étions nous avant que ce gratte papier nous interrompe ? Ah oui, je vous demandais le nom de ton capitaine et il me semble avoir mal entendu votre réponse…

- Ca, ca, capitaine Rosa la la la

- Rouge, compléta Barbossa. Tu devrais changer de pantalon l'ami. » Ricana-t-il avant de faire signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

Sous le regard médusé des témoins de la scène, Barbossa gonfla le torse et clopina en direction d'un homme qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher.

« Pardonnez moi, Monsieur, pourriez vous m'indiquer la résidence des Cortes je vous prie ? » Demanda Barbossa d'un ton onctueux.

Terrifié par Barbossa et ses hommes, l'homme bredouilla des mots sans le moindre sens et Barbossa ricana.

« J'ai du mal à vous comprendre, il serait tellement plus aimable de votre part de nous emmener jusqu'à notre destination. »

L'homme blêmit et Barbossa sourit.

« Ensuite vous serez libre de rentrer chez vous changer de pantalon. » Ajouta t'il moqueusement, fier de la terreur qu'il inspirait.

_**Maison des Cortes**_

Héléna se glissa dans la demeure silencieuse et avança vers la bibliothèque, l'arme au poing. Un sourire désabusé lui échappa alors que Federico se levait d'un mouvement brusque à son entrée.

« Héléna, non pas encore, » gémit-il.

La jeune femme posa un regard las sur le visage émacié de Federico. L'homme avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Si elle ne l'avait pas autant haï de l'avoir vendue elle en aurait eu presque pitié.

« J'ai bien peur que si Federico.

- Que veux-tu cette fois !

- La même chose que la dernière j'en ai bien peur, soupira exagérément Héléna.

- Je t'ai donné la pierre !

- Mais il en existe d'autres nous le savons tous les deux. Et tu possèdes la carte qui y mène. »

Une expression de folie passa dans le regard de Federico et il ricana.

« Oui je la possède mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te la remettre Héléna.

- Si tu veux, répondit la jeune femme avec indifférence. J'interrogerais Constance à la place ou tes enfants peut être… Tu en as bien deux Federico ? »

L'homme éclata d'un rire dément et la fixa.

« Mes enfants sont morts Héléna, Constance n'a pas attendu ta prochaine visite, elle les a étouffés dans leur sommeil il y a un an. Une folie passagère a dit le médecin. »

Ebranlée par la nouvelle, Héléna baissa légèrement son arme.

« Je suis désolée Federico, je n'ai, je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

- Bien sûr, cracha l'homme. Tu sais pourquoi elle l'a fait ? »

Méfiante à la vue de la lueur de folie qui brillait dangereusement dans les yeux de l'homme, Héléna recula.

« Elle l'a fait pour me punir de t'avoir laissée la marquer ! »

Un brusque remords serra le cœur d'Héléna et elle se força à lui faire face.

« Parce que tu as choisi Federico, je t'avais laissé le choix. Elle ou toi. Tu l'as condamnée pour garder ton visage intact. Pour tout ce qu'on désire, il y a un prix à payer.

- Un prix, ricana Federico. Comme celui que tu as fait payer à Diego ? Regarde toi Héléna, tu protestes contre les actes de ton frère mais tu es devenue un monstre toi aussi.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Ragea Héléna. Maintenant donne moi les cartes et mes hommes et moi nous partirons.

- Tes hommes ? Voyons Héléna Teach, tes hommes sont morts dévorés par les charognardes des mers tandis que ton navire a été englouti. »

Héléna déglutit.

« Comment sais tu ça…

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, Héléna ? »

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Le bluff, seul comptait le bluff.

« Federico, j'ai un nouvel équipage, mes hommes sont dehors prêts à faire brûler ta maison alors pour la dernière fois, les cartes. »

Son vieil ennemi ébaucha un geste mais avant qu'Héléna ait pu discerner de quoi il était question une furie aux cheveux blancs se jeta sur elle.

« SALOPE ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU REVIENDRAIS ! » Hurla la femme.

Déstabilisée sous l'assaut de la blonde, Héléna perdit l'équilibre une fraction de seconde et son regard s'agrandit alors qu'une lame se plantait dans son estomac.

« CREVE ! » Hurla Constance, l'écume aux lèvres.

La lame la poignarda de nouveau et Héléna poussa un hurlement de souffrance.

Son ventre lui faisait mal comme jamais alors qu'elle tentait d'écarter Constance d'elle. Un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux et Héléna réalisa qu'elle avait perdu son arme.

A cet instant un fracas retentit et Constance fut brutalement arrachée de son corps sanglant.

« Cortes, la pierre. » Ordonna Barbossa.

Un sanglot fit hoqueter Héléna tandis que l'autre se débattait comme une diablesse.

« Vite ou je termine l'autre moitié du visage, » ricana Barbossa.

A ces mots, Constance s'effondra et se tourna vers Federico.

« Pitié, » gémit elle.

Federico blêmit alors qu'Héléna tentait de se redresser.

« Ne bouge pas, ordonna Hector.

- Je vais vous donner la carte, souffla Federico. Je n'ai pas d'autre pierre, je vous en supplie. »

Un lent sourire se forma sur le visage d'Hector et il déchira la chemise de nuit de Constance.

« Ou peut être que je devrais m'occuper du corps cette fois. »

Sa main griffue passa sur la peau blanche et parfaite de Constance tandis que ses hommes maintenaient Cortes en joue.

« D'accord, voilà les pierres, c'est tout ce qui reste je vous le jure. »Balbutia Federico en sortant deux pierres sombres de son bureau.

Barbossa fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de les prendre et Federico ricana.

« Elles vous mèneront à votre perte, tout ce qu'a ramené mon ancêtre est maudit.

- J'ai une certaine expérience des malédictions de Cortes, » ironisa Barbossa.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage et il posa son arme sur le front de Constance.

« Remerciez votre époux. Grâce à lui j'ai décidé d'abréger vos souffrances. »

Federico poussa un hurlement tandis que la balle faisait exploser le crane de sa femme et Barbossa se tourna vers lui.

« Voilà ce qu'on gagne à refuser une requête poliment présentée, » se moqua t'il avant de tirer dans la jambe de l'homme qui s'écroula.

Cela fait, Barbossa se pencha sur Héléna qui peinait à respirer.

« Ca va ?

- Non… »

Un soupir agacé échappa au pirate et il la souleva dans ses bras.

« Fouillez la pièce, ramenez tout ce qui ressemble à une carte puis brûlez tout. »

Héléna leva un regard épuisé sur lui et Barbossa sourit.

« Quand on se venge, on va jusqu'au bout ma chère. »

()()

Alors que le ciel s'embrasait derrière lui, Hector avança jusqu'au port, Héléna à présent inconsciente dans les bras.

A leur vue, Siff se précipita.

« Capitaine ! Vite emmenez la à bord. »

Barbossa baissa les yeux sur Héléna et la voyant dans les vapes n'hésita pas.

« Sa place est à bord du Queen Anne, prend ta coque de noix et dégage, je te nomme capitaine. »

Siff hésita et Barbossa songea qu'il en avait assez des seconds trop zélés. Au moment où il se décidait à le tuer, Siff réagit.

« Si vous le dites, bon vent… »

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdue. Il y avait eu Constance, puis la lame et cette douleur qui ne voulait pas la lâcher et Hector avait…

« Son corps guérit, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il se régénère. Balbutia une voix venue de très loin. Mais l'enfant est perdu.

- Quel enfant ? »

Hector….

La voix terrifiée reprit.

« Celui qu'elle portait, il est mort. »

Héléna sentit la douleur recouvrir ses sens mais une main l'agrippa.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore caché sale garce ! Quel enfant ? Celui de Domez ?

- Non ! Protesta Héléna dans un sursaut d'énergie. Personne que Hector. »

Elle murmura ces mots et Barbossa recula, le visage blême tandis qu'elle sombrait dans les ténèbres.

Barbossa écarta le médecin inutile.

« Dégage !

- Mais si je la referme pas, elle…

- J'ai dit dégage ! » Rugit Barbossa.

Le pauvre médecin qui avait été enlevé par des hommes terrifiants recula tandis que Barbossa sortait une petite pierre de sa poche. Sans hésiter, il la plaça dans les entrailles à nu d'Héléna.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! » Ne put s'empêcher de protester le médecin.

Barbossa l'ignora et commença à psalmodier les mots qu'il avait entendus quelques années plus tôt et qui l'avaient ramené à la vie. L'incantation était brève et sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'en souvenait.

« Revient à la vie mon plaisant enfant. Revient et aide Calypso. » Souffla t'il.

Bon, il n'était pas certain que les mots étaient vraiment nécessaires mais dans le doute…..

Sous son regard brillant, les entrailles d'Héléna se reconstituèrent tandis que la pierre disparaissait.

« Referme-la. » Ordonna-t-il au médecin.

Ce dernier obéit et Barbossa fixa brièvement le visage d'Héléna avant de se détourner.


	35. Le pacte

_**Coucou les pirates ! Déjà merci à BlackHeart & Holly pour leurs comms !**_

_**BlackHeart : ouf tu as aimé le 33, par contre je suis moins confiante sur celui-ci mdrrr**_

_**Holly : que d'insultes pour ces pauvres personnages mdrrrr ! Angie pense au contraire que Jack est à elle, c'est son mari mdrr. Erf navrée pour la vénération mais je peux déjà dire que NON Syréna ne tuera pas Angie… Pour le monde d'Angelica oui tout est beau et gentil… Pour Héléna et Hector ça va vraiment être compliqué et non son gosse n'est pas mort pour une fois et je finis en disant que l'auteure n'est pas vilaine : (**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre de transition, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 34**

**Le pacte**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

La bouche sèche et le ventre douloureux, Héléna reprit conscience et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'elle était à nouveau à bord du Queen Anne.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers le chevet à la recherche d'eau, un frottement retentit et elle cligna des yeux à la vue de Barbossa.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix râpeuse.

Barbossa répondit avec détachement.

« On dirait que ton équipage s'est mutiné. Navré. » Mentit-il.

Héléna ne s'y trompa pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » Pesta-t-elle.

Barbossa grinça des dents et la toisa.

« Surtout ne me montre pas trop ta gratitude pour t'avoir sauvée Héléna. »

Héléna vacilla légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de s'asseoir et inspira lourdement. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit et elle passa une main hésitante sur son ventre.

« Ton corps se régénère, le médecin a failli en faire une attaque, » plaisanta Hector.

Héléna ne répondit pas. Elle avait du mal à ordonner ses pensées. Les yeux à demi clos, des bribes de souvenir remontèrent. Federico, Constance, le poignard, du sang puis Hector qui disait… Qui psalmodiait quelque chose au sujet de Calypso. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de dur sous sa peau et elle frémit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Barbossa grimaça à la vue des prunelles éteintes d'Héléna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Répéta la jeune femme d'une voix où perçait l'hystérie.

Le visage d'Hector se ferma et il la toisa.

« J'ai préservé ce qui m'appartient.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Hector ! Ragea Héléna.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, rétorqua t'il. Mais de ce qui grandit dans ton ventre. »

A la grande surprise de Barbossa, Héléna recula, le visage décomposé comme s'il venait de la frapper.

« Non ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le coutelas dont Barbossa se servait pour éplucher ses pommes et elle le brandit vers son ventre.

Le pirate fut plus rapide qu'elle et il lui tordit violemment le poignet, sourd au bruit que firent les os en se brisant.

« Tu es folle, » gronda Barbossa.

Héléna tourna vers lui un visage déformé par la fureur et le dégout et le pirate faillit reculer à cette vision.

« Amenez le médecin ! » Ordonna Barbossa en la maintenant tant bien que mal alors qu'elle tentait de le mordre.

Lorsque le praticien entra dans la pièce, il s'immobilisa.

« Donnez lui de quoi dormir ! » S'impatienta Barbossa qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la furie d'Héléna.

Le médecin lui tendit une fiole d'une main tremblante et Hector s'empressa de la forcer à avaler.

Héléna posa un regard trouble vers lui, submergée par des souvenirs d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie puis son visage s'apaisa alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Barbossa se permit un soupir soulagé puis se laissa tomber à côté de sa compagne endormie.

« Que m'as-tu encore caché Héléna ? » Murmura-t-il tout bas, choqué par sa réaction.

Bon certes, un bébé n'était pas une bonne nouvelle mais enfin toutes les femmes voulaient de ces choses geignardes ! Hector sourit légèrement à la pensée de l'enfant puis se reprit, agacé par le peu de reconnaissance d'Héléna. Il avait sacrifié une pierre pour sauver son enfant et voilà qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Quand on pensait qu'il n'avait fait ça que pour elle c'était pitoyable !

« Hors de question que je te laisse le tuer, marmonna Barbossa. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir donné une pierre pour rien. »

Alors qu'il murmurait ces mots, le pirate parvint presque à se persuader qu'il n'avait agi que par réflexe et que l'enfant ne signifiait rien pour lui. Après tout il était le capitaine Barbossa, non le Seigneur Barbossa, non le Roi Barbossa ! Et en tant que tel, il se moquait éperdument de la chose qu'elle portait.

_**Ailleurs**_

La douleur s'éloignait lentement et Elizabeth gémit.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait…. » Murmura Lizzie.

Elizabeth frissonna au souvenir de ce qui c'était produit avant que l'eau ne la submerge. Elle avait vu le Black Pearl tomber dans les abysses alors elle avait, elle avait tendu les mains pour le retenir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle les avait tenus dans sa paume puis l'eau l'avait forcée à lâcher prise et le navire était retombé dans les flots.

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! » S'indigna Lizzie.

Une vague de soulagement monta en Elizabeth à cette pensée.

« Oui, les autres mais, lui il devait mourir !

- Pourquoi écourter son supplice, » marmonna Elizabeth.

Un soupir satisfait lui répondit puis :

« Tu es si faible…

- Laisse nous mourir, nous serons ensemble de l'autre côté, murmura Elizabeth.

- Je ne veux pas ! »

Alors que Lizzie prononçait ces paroles Elizabeth sentit des mains minuscules s'accrocher à elle. Alors elle ferma ses paupières imaginaires tandis que sa force lui échappait…

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Gibbs poussa un cri triomphant alors qu'il se découvrait non seulement vivant mais sur le pont du Pearl qui semblait ne pas avoir souffert de leur chute vertigineuse.

Dans les bras de Jack, Angelica sourit sans réserve et tomba à genoux.

« Merci Seigneur, » murmura-t-elle avec ferveur en embrassant la croix qui ne quittait jamais son cou.

Des cris d'allégresse lui répondirent et Angelica se tourna vers Jack. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux agrandis, le pirate scrutait le ciel, le visage contracté.

« Jack tout va bien, nous sommes saufs ! » Lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Jack l'ignora et frémit. Lorsque le Black Pearl était tombé, il avait vu Elizabeth. Une Elizabeth géante, semblable à Calypso, dont les mains spectrales avaient retenu le navire alors qu'il allait se briser quelques mètres plus bas. Il avait entendu le hurlement de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi nous as tu sauvés ? Pourquoi tu M'as sauvé ? Je ne le méritais pas… » Gémit Jack.

Angelica se méprit et l'enlaça.

« Dieu aide les justes, Jack.

- Dieu ? Répéta le pirate d'un ton égaré.

- Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? » Plaisanta Angelica.

Jack la regarda avec tristesse et son regard se posa sur les hommes attroupés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Elizabeth. Aucun n'avait vu son visage déformé par la douleur alors qu'elle lâchait prise après les avoir sauvés. Lui si et il savait déjà que cette image allait le hanter.

Le regard confiant d'Angelica se posa sur lui et Jack se força à lui sourire.

« On dirait que tes prières ont été efficaces ma belle. »

Exaltée par le soulagement, Angelica l'enlaça plus étroitement et Jack soupira alors que leurs lèvres se scellaient.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip poussa un soupir de soulagement à la vue du calme qui régnait à nouveau dans son monde. Indécis, il leva ses yeux d'azur sur l'horizon et sourit. Les éclairs verts avaient disparus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre le cours de son voyage, Calypso se matérialisa soudain sur le pont, ce qui lui arracha un cri d'effroi.

« Ils auraient du mourir dans ce voyage. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

Philip la regarda avec horreur.

« Quoi ?

- Tu dois les retrouver Philip. Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, ce n'est pas leur monde…. »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Calypso disparut laissant Philip seul avec ses questions sans réponses. Quelles sortes d'intrus avaient pénétré son monde ?

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack inspira. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait vu, mieux valait….

Elizabeth se matérialisa devant lui et il glapit.

« Pourquoi ne te voient-ils pas ? »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard flamboyant de rage.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'a tuée. »

Le cœur de Jack fit une embardée et il tendit les mains vers elle.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, si j'avais su, jamais je… »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots et le visage d'Elizabeth se troubla.

« Si tu avais su quoi Jack ? Que j'étais enceinte ? »

Le pirate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Angelica le secoua brutalement.

« Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur, » souffla-t-elle.

Le pirate posa un regard égaré sur sa femme et déglutit à la vue des regards suspicieux de son équipage.

« Jack faut vous reprendre, murmura Gibbs. Les gars et moi on se demande.

- Quoi ? Coassa Jack, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Elizabeth qui se réduisaient à des abimes de souffrance.

- A qui vous parlez… » Répondit Gibbs à regrets.

Jack rencontra le regard rempli de pitié de son second et réalisa avec un choc que tous le croyaient fou. Il déglutit à nouveau et leva un index tremblant en direction d'Elizabeth avant de se reprendre. Aucun d'entre eux ne la voyait. Et il n'était pas certain qu'elle était réellement réelle. Peut-être qu'elle était comme ces hallucinations qu'il avait vues au Purgatoire, une sorte de…

« Oh non Jack, je suis vraiment là. Et je ne te laisserais pas de répit. » Gronda Elizabeth d'une voix méchante qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue.

Gibbs échangea un regard inquiet avec Angelica et se pencha sur son capitaine.

« Jack ? »

Le pirate se força à se reprendre et se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Remuez-vous ! On doit trouver le Hollandais Volant avant la tombée du jour ! »

Les hommes hésitèrent et Gibbs vint une nouvelle fois à son secours.

« Vous avez entendu le capitaine ? Toutes voiles dehors ! »

Jack regarda sans les voir les hommes obéir puis se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Tu sauves ma vie, je sauve la tienne. » Souffla-t-il avant de se détourner résolument de la jeune femme.

Il avait un plan. Et celui-ci n'incluait pas de s'appesantir sur ses remords.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_Elle faisait face à Tia Dalma. Sa main se posa sur son ventre palpitant et elle fixa la sorcière._

_« Je ne peux pas amener cette abomination à son terme. »_

_La sorcière lui adressa un sourire lascif taché de noir._

_« Pourquoi Héléna Teach ? »_

_Elle frémit en entendant le nom qu'elle haïssait désormais._

_« Je me nomme Rosa La Rouge._

_- Rosa La Rouge, Héléna Teach, différents noms, même personne. Pourquoi t'aiderais-je à te débarrasser de ton fruit ?_

_- C'est l'enfant de mon frère. Je vous en supplie. »_

_Elle ploya le genou alors qu'elle suppliait la sorcière de l'aider et Tia Dalma sourit._

_« En es tu sure Héléna Teach ? »_

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle hocha la tête._

_« Alors je t'aiderais mais en échange, tu remettras ton prochain fruit entre mes mains. Cela te parait-il équitable ?_

_- Oui, » souffla Héléna._

_Elle ne comptait pas être grosse à nouveau. Pas plus qu'elle ne laisserait un homme la toucher. Tout cela était fini. Blackbeard avait eu raison de son désir._

()()

Héléna inspira profondément tandis qu'Hector glissait sa main sur son ventre d'un geste machinal.

_**Ailleurs**_

Elizabeth gémit alors que Jack se détournait d'elle. Son cœur s'emplit de rage à la pensée qu'il ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'avant et les souvenirs la submergèrent.

« Lui et toi ? » Hésita Lizzie.

Elizabeth tenta de fermer son cœur et ses souvenirs mais les petites mains avides étaient déjà là.

« C'est mon père ? » Demanda Lizzie d'une voix choquée.

Elizabeth gémit alors que des images du Gouverneur et d'elle affluaient dans son esprit, consciente que Lizzie ne saurait pas quoi en déduire, qu'elle ne comprendrait pas ce qu'était un père. Elle ne devait pas savoir que Jack…

« Mais…. Il nous a tuées…. »

Elizabeth tenta de verrouiller ses pensées mais les doigts de Lizzie s'y accrochèrent.

« Tu l'aimais ? »

Cette fois Elizabeth hoqueta devant l'annonce crue de Lizzie. Elle tenta de répondre avec toute sa colère mais la Fontaine la submergea de nouveau. Au lieu des explications souhaitées, un hurlement de souffrance franchit les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Barbossa posa une main apaisante sur le front d'Héléna et soupira.

« Tu n'es plus là-bas. »

Les yeux bleus d'Héléna s'écarquillèrent et elle toisa.

« Hector….

- Je suis là, » souffla t'il.

Héléna recula sous la pression de sa main et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Méfiant, Barbossa suivit la direction de ses yeux et commenta.

« Tu ne trouveras rien pour le blesser ici Héléna. Et même si tu trouvais, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la seconde pierre pour lui rendre la vie. Et dans ce cas, plus de rédemption. » Ironisa le pirate.

Héléna cligna des yeux. Pendant quelques secondes bénies, elle avait cru avoir fait un cauchemar, elle l'avait vraiment cru.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, gronda t'elle.

- Tu n'as pas à en décider, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Héléna le fixa et un sourire mauvais joua sur ses lèvres.

« Il n'est pas de toi. C'est l'enfant de Domez. »

Barbossa se crispa brièvement et s'écarta.

« Tu mens. Tu as juré que tu n'avais eu personne d'autre.

- J'ai menti.

- Tu n'étais pas en état de mentir, rétorqua Barbossa. Maintenant si. Alors dis moi pourquoi ! »

Héléna se détourna et Barbossa abattit son poing sur le chevet.

« Maudite chienne ! Qu'as-tu encore inventé ? Cela ne rentre pas dans tes plans c'est ça ? »

Le cœur d'Héléna se serra et elle se força à répondre d'un ton rude.

« Je ne veux pas être grosse, encore moins de toi. »

Barbossa blêmit et se leva.

« Dans ce cas, il fallait y penser avant Héléna. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui.

Une fois seule, Héléna étouffa un sanglot. Elle avait réussi, elle avait éloigné Hector d'elle. Après tout, il n'avait pas à porter le poids de son passé. Ni à être témoin du résultat du marché qu'elle avait passé avec Calypso. Puisqu'elle devait tout perdre, autant trancher dans le vif dès maintenant. Sur cette pensée, Héléna se redressa pour fuir avant de réaliser qu'elle était attachée au lit. Les chaines étaient certes lâches mais elle était bel et bien entravée…

()()

Fou de rage, Hector récompensa d'un coup de botte l'homme qui dormait sur le pont et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres devant le gémissement de protestation de l'autre.

« Estime toi heureux que je sois d'humeur clémente. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas c'est d'une balle que j'aurais sanctionné ta paresse. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard effaré et Barbossa roula des yeux dans sa direction.

« Debout avant que je change d'avis.

- Quel cap Capitaine Barbossa ? Intervint une voix servile derrière lui.

- Faites voile vers la Fontaine de Jouvence, ordonna Barbossa. Du moins pour l'instant. »

Sans attendre d'autres réactions, il clopina vers la barre dont il s'empara d'une main impatiente.

« Bougez vous tas de chiens ! »

Alors qu'il hurlait ainsi, Barbossa repoussa fermement la pensée d'Héléna. Il finirait bien par percer son secret… Son visage se contracta à nouveau à la pensée qu'il concernait sûrement Blackbeard et le pirate songea que s'il avait une nouvelle occasion de le tuer, cette fois il prendrait son temps….

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Même sans l'intervention de Calypso, Philip s'en serait rendu compte. C'était comme une présence. Quelque chose qui perturbait les âmes et qui les agitait. Comme si la vie venait de pénétrer dans son monde de défunts et s'exhibait avec obscénité.

Le jeune missionnaire frissonna d'avoir eu une telle pensée, si peu en accord avec sa foi, et posa sa main sur la barre. Quels que soient les intrus il devait les trouver. Sans cela, il ne pourrait plus mener à bien sa mission.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack but une énième gorgée de rhum tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer les yeux chargés de haine d'Elizabeth qui ne le quittaient pas.

« Jack, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Gibbs. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.

- Comme à moi l'ami, t'imagine pas à quel point, » marmonna Jack.

Gibbs lui adressa un regard surpris tandis que Jack se détendait brusquement. Elizabeth venait de disparaitre à nouveau.

« On doit trouver le petit missionnaire, annonça Jack.

- Tu as un cap ? »

Le pirate sembla réfléchir puis ouvrit son compas.

« Bien sûr… »

La mine de Jack s'allongea alors que l'aiguille oscillait dans tous les sens.

« Bugger… Pas maintenant ! » Pesta Jack.

Angelica l'enlaça et Jack lutta contre l'envie pressante de se dégager. Tandis qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude, une idée lui vint.

« Dis moi Angelica, ce que tu désires le plus au monde c'est trouver Philip n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme la regarda avec interrogation et Jack poursuivit.

« Parce qu'il détient peut être une solution pour sauver ton père du sort horrible auquel il s'est lui-même condamné. »

Le visage d'Angelica s'éclaira et pendant une fraction de secondes Jack sentit la morsure des remords.

« Que dois je faire ? Demanda Angelica.

- Donne nous son cap, » répondit Jack en chassant ses hésitations.

La jeune femme ouvrit le compas et Jack sourit en voyant l'aiguille se fixer. Alors qu'il donnait ses ordres, il refoula loin de lui la vague inquiétude que l'indécision du compas avait éveillée en lui.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_« C'est le fruit de mon frère. » Répéta Héléna._

_Tia Dalma ricana et traça quelques signes autour de son ventre avant de lui faire avaler une potion. La souffrance submergea Héléna et elle hurla alors que son fruit lui était arraché sans douceur. _

_Le douleur mit des heures à cesser et elle se tourna vers la sorcière en quête d'une confirmation._

_« Ton fruit a été coupé ainsi que tu le désirais. » Annonça la sorcière._

_Héléna réprima un frisson à la pensée de ce que les termes recouvraient puis Tia Dalma sourit._

_« Notre pacte est scellé. Tu m'offriras le suivant._

_- Oui, si je suis grosse à nouveau. »_

_Les yeux de la sorcière s'allumèrent sous l'effet de l'amusement._

_« Tu le seras Héléna Teach. »_

_Dans sa bouche, la promesse sonnait comme une menace._

()()

La bouche pâteuse et les joues humides de larmes, Héléna ouvrit les yeux alors que Barbossa la secouait sans douceur.

« J'en ai assez ! » Pesta le pirate à la vue des larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

Le cœur serré par la peine qu'il masquait mal, Héléna soupira.

« Laisse moi Hector. »

Les mains crochues du pirate se refermèrent sur ses épaules et il la secoua.

« Non ! Dis moi Héléna, pour une fois cesse de me mentir et dis moi pourquoi tu veux tuer notre enfant ! »

Le cœur d'Héléna se serra devant son ton faussement détaché et elle hésita.

« La vérité Héléna, une fois dans ta vie dis-moi la vérité sans rien omettre ! Ragea Barbossa.

Héléna le fixa et Barbossa soutint son regard.

« Quoi que ce soit Héléna, dis le moi. »

Le cœur lourd, Héléna soupira.

« J'ai déjà été grosse Hector… et je, je ne pouvais pas le garder, ça aurait été… » Gémit elle.

Le visage de Barbossa se contracta.

« Si ce chien n'était pas déjà mort je le tuerai. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Héléna.

« Je ne pouvais pas le garder tu comprends, ça aurait été ignoble, ce… Alors je suis allée voir Tia Dalma. »

Barbossa se figea.

« Qu'a-t-elle exigé en paiement ? »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Héléna sans qu'elle ne tente de les retenir.

« Que je lui remette mon prochain enfant. »

Barbossa se leva brusquement tandis qu'elle le fixait, éplorée.

« Hector….

- Tais toi, » lui lança durement le pirate avant de sortir.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica s'approcha de Jack qui fixait un point invisible depuis plusieurs heures.

« Je suis désolée Jack, je crois que ton compas ne marche pas…

- Mon compas marche très bien, rétorqua le pirate d'un ton las.

- Le soleil commence à décroitre. Aucun vent n'agite les voiles. Et Gibbs dit que nous devons quitter cet endroit avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

Jack se crispa.

« Gibbs a raison. Mais il nous reste un peu de temps pour réussir. »

Angelica soupira.

« Pour réussir quoi Jack ?

- Tu le sais bien.

- Je ne comprends pas Jack. Pourquoi tiens tu à ce point à la ramener ? »

Jack perçut la fêlure dans la voix d'Angelica et soupira.

« Parce qu'il le faut… »

Angelica grimaça à sa réponse.

« Je te connais Jack, il y a une autre raison. »

Cette fois le pirate s'emporta.

« BUGGER Angelica est ce si difficile pour toi de désirer que ta sœur revienne ! Tu donnerais ta vie pour ce sale rat de Blackbeard mais tu es prête à abandonner Lizzie ! »

Angelica recula et le fixa.

« Lizzie. Répéta t'elle avec amertume. Je n'ai jamais entendu quiconque l'appeler ainsi hormis toi Jack. »

Le pirate sentit la jalousie qui perçait dans sa voix et grimaça.

« Si tu t'étais intéressée à elle au lieu de lui disputer l'attention de Teach peut être que ça ne serait pas le cas.

- Comme toi tu t'y intéresses ? » Releva Angelica.

Jack ferma les yeux, le visage tendu.

« Le moment est mal choisi pour l'une de tes crises de jalousie Angelica. »

La jeune femme accusa le coup.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es trop préoccupé par ta chère Lizzie ? Et pourquoi as-tu fait appel à moi pour le cap ? »

Embarrassé, Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le cri de la vigie l'en dispensa.

« Un navire à l'horizon !

- Merci Seigneur, » marmonna Gibbs qui craignait de rester coincé dans l'autre monde.

Angelica lui jeta un regard tandis que Jack se précipitait vers le bastingage.

« Approchez vous de lui ! Vite ! » Hurla t'il alors qu'à l'horizon, le soleil continuait son inexorable déclin.


	36. Disputes et réconciliations

_**Coucou, déjà merci à BlackHeart pour sa review, en ce qui concerne le côté sombre ça va encore s'accentuer, je ne travaillerais jamais pour Disney je crois *snif* voici donc la suite avec la quête de nos héros et d'autres broutilles mdrrr Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 35**

**Disputes et réconciliations**

_**Autre monde **_

Philip regarda avec ébahissement le navire aux voiles noires qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien se diriger lentement dans sa direction et se précipita au bastingage.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

Jack poussa un soupir soulagé.

« Philip mon gars, ça fait longtemps…

- Jack ne croit pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Ragea Angelica. J'exige des explications et je les veux MAINTENANT. »

Les yeux de Jack s'obscurcirent et il se tourna vers elle avec rage.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment ! Est-ce que tu es devenue sourde en plus d'être stupide ? »

Angelica blêmit et recula comme si Jack l'avait frappée.

« Je ne te reconnais plus… »

Jack hésita puis se retourna vers Philip. A l'horizon le soleil continuait à décliner inexorablement, Angelica pouvait attendre, sa requête non.

« Jack ? Demanda Philip d'une voix choquée.

- Je dois te voir Philip. Maintenant. »

Philip écarta les bras.

« Et bien venez…

- Nous ne pouvons pas quitter le navire, » lança Jack.

Philip hésita. Laisser le Hollandais Volant sans surveillance ne lui disait rien.

« Je préfère rester ici. »

Jack soupira.

« Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche mon gars. »

Philip le regarda avec agacement.

« Que voulez-vous Jack ? »

Angelica répondit avec hargne.

« Ce qu'il veut ? Sauver sa chère Lizzie, cette sale petite garce inutile et »

Jack ferma les yeux et se contint à grand peine.

« Mr Gibbs ?

- Oui capitaine.

- Accompagnez Angelica jusqu'à ma cabine et veillez à ce qu'elle y reste.

- Quoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! JACK ! » Hurla Angelica tandis que deux matelots la ceinturaient.

Philip suivit la scène des yeux et les reposa sur Jack.

« Ça semble un peu expéditif…

- Elle s'en remettra, Angelica a toujours aimé jouer la comédie. » Répondit Jack.

Philip ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Jack ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Les yeux rivés sur le soleil qui déclinait de plus en plus, il reprit :

« Je suis venu pour Elizabeth.

- Elle n'est pas ici, répondit Philip.

- Je sais… Mais, il existe un moyen, un moyen de la ramener mais nous ne pourrons pas y parvenir sans l'aide de ta. »

Jack s'immobilisa, incapable de se rappeler du nom que le jeune imbécile avait donné à son demi poisson, c'était un nom stupide mais

« Syréna, murmura Gibbs qui avait laissé un homme en faction devant la porte où était enfermée Angélica.

- C'est ça ! Syréna ! On a besoin de l'aide de ta Syréna ! »

Philip le regarda avec horreur.

« Elle ne retourna pas là-bas ! Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal à nouveau ! »

Jack soupira intérieurement.

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu te demander ton aide. La seule chose dont nous ayons besoin c'est d'une larme.

- Pas celle de Syréna. Trouvez une autre sirène. » Rétorqua Philip d'un ton buté.

Jack posa un regard traqué sur le soleil et grimaça.

« Bugger ! Tu crois vraiment que si c'était possible avec une autre sirène nous serions venus jusqu'ici ? C'est sa larme qui est la cause de la mort d'Elizabeth et

- Syréna n'est pas responsable de ce gâchis ! Le coupa Philip.

- Et c'est sa larme qui permettra à Elizabeth de revenir. Philip je t'en prie mon gars… Tu connaissais Elizabeth ! Elle ne méritait pas de mourir et… »

La voix de Jack s'étrangla soudain.

« Dis à ta sirène de nous aider.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Jack… »

Le pirate s'accrocha au bastingage tandis que Gibbs, terrifié par la décrue du soleil faisait rouler le navire.

« Gibbs ! Arrête c'est un ordre !

- On peut pas Jack, si on attend encore on ne pourra jamais revenir. »

Jack glapit et fixa l'horizon, Gibbs avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas alors qu'il touchait presque au but, pas

« Philip, on a besoin d'elle, il faut qu'elle nous aide. »

Philip fixa le visage décomposé de Jack et soupira.

« Je tâcherais de la convaincre. Partez maintenant. »

Jack tenta à nouveau d'argumenter mais le navire bascula. Affolé, le pirate tendit le bras et s'accrocha à un cordage…

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Fou de rage, Barbossa se précipita à la cale. Il avait besoin de rhum. Le pirate s'empara d'une bouteille et grimaça en voyant ses mains trembler. Sûrement un effet de la colère qu'Héléna réussissait à lui faire éprouver.

« Maudite bonne femme. » Pesta-t-il entre ses dents avant de s'envoyer une rasade.

Alors qu'il buvait, les mots de l'incantation qu'il avait récitée en plaçant la pierre dans le ventre d'Héléna lui revinrent en mémoire et il frémit._ « Reviens à la vie mon plaisant enfant. Reviens et aide Calypso. » _

Les mains de Barbossa se crispèrent sur la bouteille. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi. Il était Roi de la Confrérie et il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit lui donner des ordres ou lui prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

A peine Jack et les autres furent ils parti que le clapotement qui annonçait invariablement la venue de Syréna se fit entendre. Le visage de Philip se fendit d'un sourire et il se tourna en direction du bruit. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Syréna se tenait devant lui mais même l'eau qui l'entourait ne parvenait pas à cacher ses tremblements.

« Je n'y retournerais pas Philip. Jamais. Ne me le demande pas.»

Philip baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille te faire du mal.

- Ne me le demande pas, » répéta Syréna.

Un sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres de Philip.

« Tu sais bien que je ne te contraindrais jamais. Tout comme je sais à quel point tu as souffert là-bas. Mais… Le but que Jack poursuit est juste. Et sans ta larme il n'y parviendra pas.

- J'ai déjà donné ma larme. Et ils l'ont gaspillée. Je n'aiderais pas ce Jack. » Feula Syréna.

Philip crispa ses mains sur le bastingage, terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Pourtant, il savait que s'il ne tentait pas de la convaincre, sa conscience ne lui laisserait jamais de répit.

« Il ne la veut pas pour lui mais pour ramener Elizabeth.

- Elizabeth ? Elizabeth n'est rien pour moi et pour toi ? » Demanda Syréna.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« J'ignorais que les sirènes étaient jalouses.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, protesta Syréna. Mais cette humaine n'est rien pour moi, je ne la connais même pas. »

Décontenancé, Philip la fixa.

« Mais si… C'est… Syréna, c'est elle qui a exigé que Blackbeard te libère. »

Le visage de la sirène prit une expression butée.

« Elle n'est pas intervenue lorsqu'ils m'ont torturée, elle est resté là sans rien faire comme les autres, comme ce Jack aussi. Aucun n'a protesté. Sauf toi. »

La voix de Syréna s'était faite charmeuse mais Philip recula, refroidi par sa réaction. Syréna s'en aperçut et son visage se durcit.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

- Elle t'a aidée… » Tenta Philip.

Un feulement furieux lui répondit et Syréna plongea dans les eaux sombres.

Anéanti, Philip se rua au bastingage.

« Syréna ! Reviens, je t'en prie… »

Son cri resta sans réponse et le jeune homme frissonna alors que son devoir le rappelait. Quelque part un navire venait de sombrer…

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack toussa alors qu'il atterrissait sans douceur sur le pont et se tourna vers Gibbs.

« Tu as failli me tuer !

- C'est vous qui avez failli tous nous faire tuer, capitaine. Ajouta Gibbs avec un temps de retard.

- Je sais ce que je fais ! S'énerva Jack. Et je sais faire la différence entre un second obéissant et un mutin ! »

Gibbs se décomposa, visiblement touché.

« Oh Jack vous pouvez pas penser ça… »

Jack dédaigna de répondre et arracha des mains de Gibbs la flasque de rhum qu'il tenait.

« Hors de ma vue. »

Blessé, Gibbs baissa la tête s'éloigna d'une démarche trainante.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna déglutit alors que Barbossa faisait irruption dans la cabine, la démarche chancelante et visiblement ivre.

« Nous allons devoir réunir la Confrérie. » Annonça-t-il.

Héléna frémit et songea qu'il allait sûrement exiger son exclusion ou pire encore et

« Il faut enfermer Calypso à nouveau. »

Cette fois, Héléna le contempla avec effroi.

« Hector, tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à cela, si nous venions à échouer elle

- Ce serait la fin de la Confrérie, répondit Barbossa d'une voix calme. Mais je ne compte pas échouer. Pas plus que je ne compte offrir ma descendance à cette sorcière. »

Les yeux d'Héléna s'emplirent de larmes.

« Tu tiens donc à ce point à cet enfant ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ! Mais si je la laisse le prendre, tu seras invivable et je ne compte pas te voir pleurnicher sans arrêt. » Rétorqua Barbossa d'un ton guindé.

Le cœur d'Héléna manqua un battement et elle tendit les bras vers lui. Les fers arrêtèrent son geste et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Libère moi.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter une entourloupe, » marmonna Barbossa qui obéit toutefois.

Sitôt libre, Héléna l'enlaça et leurs bouches se rejoignirent instantanément. La main du pirate glissa entre les cuisses d'Héléna et il en apprécia l'humidité.

« C'est ce que je disais, je préfère te voir comme ça. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton guindé avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Assise sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Jack, Angelica pleurait autant de rage que de tristesse. Les mots cruels du pirate l'avaient frappée en plein cœur. Elle en avait assez de cette Elizabeth. D'abord elle s'était mise entre son père et elle et voilà que maintenant, elle s'interposait entre Jack et elle.

« Angelica mon ange, » souffla Jack d'un air piteux depuis le seuil de la cabine.

La jeune femme leva un regard bouleversé et furieux vers lui et Jack déglutit. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait.

« Dégage Jack ! »

Le pirate la fixa, agacé, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Angelica. Attendri, il soupira.

« Je suis désolé.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, je suis désolé, se força à répéter Jack. Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi, encore moins devant mes hommes seulement… Y'avait urgence trésor.

- Une urgence qui s'appelle Lizzie ! Cracha Angelica avec rancœur.

- Angelica elle est morte à cause de moi.

- Et alors ? Je ne regrette pas que cette petite putain soit morte ! Je voudrais qu'elle le reste, qu'elle souffre ! C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite ! Elle m'a volé mon père et maintenant elle te vole aussi ! Je la HAIS ! Je voudrais qu'elle brûle en enfer et qu'elle crève à petits feux. » Hurla Angelica.

Jack blêmit et fixa sa femme sans s'apercevoir qu'Elizabeth venait d'apparaitre derrière lui.

« Angelica… Souffla le pirate.

- Et toi hijo de puta tu passes ton temps à pleurer cette salope alors qu'elle n'était qu'une garce, une sale voleuse, une

- ET TOI TU PASSES TON TEMPS A PLEURER TON SALAUD DE PERE ! » Hurla Jack.

Surprise par la violence de son ton, Angelica recula alors que Jack la fixait, les traits déformés par la rage.

« Oui ton salaud de père Angelica ! Cet homme qui n'avait rien d'un père ! Tu es donc idiote que tu n'as toujours pas compris que la seule chose qui l'intéressait chez toi c'étaient tes foutues années de vie ! »

Angelica blêmit.

« J'en ai assez entendu. » Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Jack la rattrapa par le bras et la repoussa vers le centre de la pièce.

« Non, cette fois tu vas m'écouter et je te conseille de ne pas me faire me répéter. Edward Teach dit Blackbeard était un monstre, un homme qui ne méritait pas le nom d'homme. Pire que Davy Jones, pire que tout ce que l'enfer a vomi. Il ne t'aimait pas ! Il n'aimait pas Elizabeth. La seule valeur que vous aviez pour lui c'était le profit qu'il pourrait tirer de vous ! J'ai essayé de te le dire avant mais NOOOOOON tu n'as pas voulu me croire ! Alors je suis allée chercher Elizabeth pour t'épargner le sort que ton précieux père te réservait ! Et voilà le résultat ! Tout ça parce que tu voulais un père et bien tu l'as eu ! T'es contente ? »

Livide, Angelica se dégagea de sa poigne et cette fois Jack ne fit rien pour la retenir alors que la porte claquait derrière la jeune femme.

« Bugger, » murmura-t-il, anéanti.

Il se retourna vers la porte par laquelle Angelica avait disparu et découvrit Elizabeth.

« Et bien voilà ! Ragea-t-il. T'es satisfaite maintenant ? Tu comptes me laisser enfin tranquille cette fois ? »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent et elle disparut.

Resté seul, Jack soupira et prit une rasade de rhum.

« Maudites femelles aussi folle l'une que l'autre, » ragea-t-il, le cœur lourd à la pensée qu'il venait probablement de les perdre toutes les deux.

_**Ailleurs**_

Elizabeth gémit alors que la peine la transperçait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Angelica la haïssait autant, certes elle savait que sa sœur ne débordait pas d'affection pour elle mais à ce point…

« Je la déteste, elle est méchante ! » Lança Lizzie.

Elizabeth soupira.

« Non, elle a raison, je lui ai pris sa place, elle

- Elle est méchante, méchante, méchante ! Elle te fait mal. »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Si seulement tu voulais lâcher prise. Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est inutile.

-JAMAIS ! » Répondit Lizzie d'un ton buté.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Elizabeth alors qu'il lui semblait voir ses forces aspirées de nouveau et elle songea qu'elle n'avait même pas vu Will dans l'autre monde…Pas plus qu'elle ne savait ce que Jack était allé y faire. Cette pensée douloureuse au cœur, elle plongea dans l'inconscience qui précédait invariablement les assauts de la Fontaine.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Leurs corps apaisés, Barbossa et Héléna reprenaient leur souffle et la jeune femme soupira.

« Quoi encore ? Demanda Barbossa.

- Je ne sais pas, ton plan semble si risqué et puis qu'est ce qui te dit que les autres Seigneurs seront d'accord avec toi ?

- Je suis Roi. » Pavoisa Barbossa.

Héléna sourit légèrement avant de se rembrunir.

« Il faudra une raison.

- Calypso est une garce, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- Mais elle t'a ramené. »

Barbossa blêmit légèrement et songea au moment où alors qu'elle était encore Tia Dalma, Calypso lui avait montré son pouvoir.

« Hector ? Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien du tout. Mentit le pirate. C'est toi la reine des secrets, pas moi. »

Héléna plissa les yeux devant la rebuffade mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, un cri affolé retentit sur le pont.

Immédiatement, les deux pirates bondirent sur leurs vêtements et ramassèrent leur sabre.

()()

Héléna blêmit à la vue de Calypso. Sous la forme de Tia Dalma, la nymphe arpentait tranquillement le pont sous les yeux de l'équipage terrifié.

« Très grande Calypso, commença Barbossa d'une voix onctueuse. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une de tes »

Calypso l'ignora et se dirigea droit vers Héléna. Là, elle plaqua sa main sur son ventre et la jeune femme glapit. La main d'Hector se referma sur son sabre.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Calypso saisit le poignet du pirate de sa main libre et le serra, faisant apparaitre son squelette.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu me dois Barbossa. »

Héléna lui lança un regard paniqué tandis que Calypso se tournait à nouveau vers elle. La main de la nymphe agrippa son ventre et elle ferma les yeux.

« Une femelle, susurra Calypso. De quoi remplacer les sirènes que ton frère a tuées. N'est-ce pas une juste réparation ? »

Héléna blêmit.

« Non… pas ça, pas ça Calypso tu ne peux pas être aussi cruelle. »

Les yeux de la nymphe s'agrandirent tandis qu'un sourire lascif éclairait son visage.

« Tu connaissais le prix Héléna Teach. Un fruit en échange d'un autre. Dans trois mois celui-ci sera mûr et tu me le remettras. »

Héléna jeta un regard anéanti à Hector et il serra les poings. Calypso rit et se tourna vers lui.

« Il ne peut pas s'y opposer, il l'a lui-même offert à mon service en le ramenant. »

Barbossa se souvint à nouveau des paroles qu'il avait lui-même prononcées.

« Tu m'as trompé !

- Tu as choisi. » Rétorqua Calypso.

Désemparée à l'idée de voir son enfant devenir une des créatures qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde, Héléna balbutia.

« Nous t'avons rendu le sabre de Poséidon ! Cela ne compte-t-il pas à tes yeux ? »

Calypso sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Tu dis vrai. »

Les yeux d'Héléna se remplirent d'espoir et la nymphe sourit cruellement.

« Pour cela, je vais te donner une chance de sauver ton enfant. Offre-moi une compensation de ton sang le moment venu et je saurais m'en contenter. »

Héléna gémit tandis que Calypso se tournait vers Hector.

« Quand à toi Hector Barbossa, Roi de la Confrérie, ne t'avise pas de tenter de m'emprisonner à nouveau.

- Allons, tu me connais, je n'y avais même pas pensé, » répondit Hector, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Le sourire de Calypso se fit à nouveau lascif et elle caressa la joue de Barbossa.

« Tant mieux, car je ne serais pas la seule à en souffrir… »

Héléna poussa un cri d'effroi alors que la main de la nymphe faisait disparaitre la chair du visage d'Hector sous son passage.

« A bientôt Héléna Teach. » Lança Calypso avant de se disperser en des milliers de crabes qui se déversèrent dans l'océan, menaçant de faire chavirer le navire.

Tremblante, Héléna posa la main sur son ventre à peine arrondi tandis qu'Hector s'approchait d'elle.

« Rentrons. »

Le pirate s'avisa alors que les hommes les observaient et sa colère redoubla.

« Balancez ces maudits crabes par-dessus bord et faites avancer ce navire tas de chiens puants ! »

Contre son bras, Héléna vacilla et Hector l'entraina vers la cabine.

()()

Une fois à l'intérieur, Héléna leva un regard bouleversé sur son amant.

« Trois mois c'est peu… »

Barbossa se crispa et la fixa.

« Est-ce vraiment mon enfant que tu portes ? »

La jeune femme le fixa avec dégout.

« Oui Hector c'est ton enfant ! L'enfant que tu as mis en moi dès notre première étreinte ! »

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Barbossa devant sa fureur.

« Pour une fois tu ne mens pas. J'avais besoin d'en être certain. »

Héléna le fixa, inquiète.

« Que comptes tu faire ?

- Ce que nous avions prévu. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée. »

Bouleversée, Héléna le fixa.

« Elle sait ce que tu comptes faire.

- Et alors ? » Répliqua Barbossa avec panache.

Héléna déglutit.

« Il y a forcément une autre solution. »

Barbossa la fixa d'un air rusé.

« Oui il y en a une autre. Elle a dit qu'elle accepterait une autre compensation de ton sang non ? Et elle veut une sirène… »

Héléna le regarda sans comprendre.

« Je crois que ça faciliterait beaucoup le choix de Sparrow si nous le débarrassions d'une de ses deux conquêtes… »

Héléna blêmit.

« Tu veux sacrifier Angelica ?

- Ou Elizabeth. Après tout c'est aux filles de Teach de payer pour les erreurs de leur père… »

Horrifiée, Héléna le fixa.

« Hector c'est…

- De la piraterie. Je refuse de voir mon enfant devenir une de ces créatures. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de rejoindre l'au-delà. J'ose croire que pour une fois tu vas me laisser faire Héléna. »

Sur ces mots, le pirate sortit d'un pas décidé et laissa la jeune femme plus seule et désemparée que jamais.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Assise au fond de la cale, Angelica pleurait depuis des heures lorsque Jack vint la rejoindre.

« Angelica…

- Je débarquerai dans le prochain port. »

Jack frémit.

« Non, ne fait pas ça !

- Pourquoi devrais je rester ! Tu me méprises, tu ne m'aimes pas, je doute même que tu l'aies jamais fait. »

Jack serra les poings, anéanti.

« Tu ne comprends pas…

- Parce que je suis trop stupide pour le faire ?

- Non, non ! Je, si je veux sauver Elizabeth c'est parce que je l'ai sacrifiée pour toi. Pour que tu vives, pour que, pour rattraper mon erreur, Angelica ça a toujours été toi, » balbutia Jack.

Angelica releva les yeux et il s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'est vrai je détestais ton père, mais c'était ton père alors… Je n'aurais pas du te reprocher de l'aimer. »

Angelica soupira, le cœur lourd.

« Tu me jures que c'est uniquement pour ça que tu veux la sauver, parce que tu te sens coupable ? Pas parce que tu es amoureux ou que tu ressens des frémissements ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

- Angelica, soupira Jack. Elizabeth est

- Contente toi de répondre à ma question Jack. »

Les yeux dans les siens, le pirate fit la seule chose qui s'imposait.

« Je te le jure. »

Angelica plongea son regard dans le sien et flancha.

« T'as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir menti Jack sinon même si je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, ce sera fini entre nous. »

Le pirate frémit alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Sous ses lèvres au gout de sel, Jack se détendit. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle apprenne ce qui c'était passé. Aucune. Dès qu'Elizabeth serait sauvée, il partirait avec Angelica. Et Elizabeth garderait le silence. Pas pour lui. Mais pour sa sœur.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip scrutait l'horizon depuis des heures, le visage fermé. Après avoir moissonné les âmes, il avait guetté sans relâche sa sirène. En vain. Syréna n'était pas venue et il désespérait qu'elle le fasse un jour. Et il le regrettait même s'il était persuadé d'avoir agi avec justice. Elizabeth Swann ne méritait pas son sort, mais il commençait à penser qu'elle ne méritait pas non plus qu'il perde l'amour de Syréna.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Philip se pencha au bastingage alors que le visage de Syréna crevait la surface. Eperdu, le jeune homme balbutia.

« Tu es revenue, Syréna, pardonne moi, je n'aurais pas du, je

- Demande le moi Philip, murmura la sirène avec un peu d'angoisse. Elle m'a sauvée parce que TU lui as demandé. Alors demande. »

Le souffle court, Philip la fixa.

« Pas si je dois te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Philip. Demande.

- Sauve la. » Murmura le jeune homme dans un souffle.

Syréna hocha la tête puis repartit dans les abysses avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poursuivre.


	37. Le prix à payer

_**Coucou à tous : ) Déjà merci à BlackHeart pour sa review pour Hector et Léna ça suit son cours… Pour Angie ça fait du bien ouiiiii J'ajoute un grand merci pour le montage que tous pourront voir sur la page d'accueil de ma fic sur le site :)  
><strong>_

_**Holly : je sais que tu es en vacances mais je pense que tu sauras pourquoi je t'ai dit par MP assez souvent que du coup tu allais adorer Syréna : )**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec la fin de la quête mais pas de la fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Note : plusieurs répliques sont en espagnol, vous trouverez la signification des plus longues en fin de chapitre. Merci d'être indulgents quand à d'éventuelles erreurs , en effet je n'ai jamais appris l'espagnol et me fie aux traducteurs en ligne **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 36**

**Le prix à payer**

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Jack posa un regard morne sur l'horizon. Dans cinq jours tout au plus, ils seraient à la Fontaine de Jouvence. Il leur faudrait encore quelques jours pour traverser la forêt mais il serait là à temps pour le rendez-vous que Barbossa lui avait fixé. Seulement, il manquait ce qu'il était allé chercher dans l'au-delà. Il manquait la larme de cette maudite sirène.

Désemparé par sa propre impuissance, Jack se tourna vers la silhouette d'Elizabeth qui flottait non loin de lui et à la présence de laquelle il s'était désormais habitué. Surtout grâce au rhum dont il s'abreuvait.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment tout essayé. » Murmura-t-il.

Les bras d'Angelica l'enlacèrent.

« Bien sûr que tu as tout essayé, ce n'est pas ta faute si cette sirène ne veut pas aider Elizabeth. » Le consola Angelica, une note de triomphe dans la voix.

Jack ne répondit pas. Depuis leur dispute une semaine plus tôt sa relation avec Angelica n'était plus la même.

Il avait abdiqué. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre à son tour, il ne voulait pas la voir s'éloigner de lui ou pire, le regarder de la même manière qu'Elizabeth le faisait désormais. Malgré les apparences, il savait qu'Angelica n'avait toujours pas accepté la vérité sur son père et il doutait qu'elle y parvienne un jour. A cette pensée, Jack porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une longue rasade, le regard vide.

« Rejoins moi dans la cabine, je vais te faire oublier tout, » murmura Angelica.

Un ancien réflexe le poussa à sourire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Il faisait semblant. Avec Angelica, avec Elizabeth, avec lui-même et…

« Nous approchons de la baie des sirènes, quels sont vos ordres capitaine ? »

Jack posa un regard las sur Gibbs. Lui aussi avait changé depuis son explosion de rage. Il ne se conduisait plus comme un ami. Gibbs n'était plus qu'un second à la politesse glaciale qui se cachait pour boire alors que Jack se saoulait au vu de tous. Leur complicité n'était plus.

« On la traverse. Répondit Jack.

- A votre commandement, capitaine. »

Jack soupira lourdement.

« Et depuis quand ne discutes tu plus mes ordres ?

- Je ne tiens pas à connaitre l'enfer des mutins, rétorqua Gibbs.

- Gibbs…

- Capitaine ? »

Jack observa le visage guindé de son second et soupira.

« Rien, je vais prendre la barre. »

_**Ailleurs**_

La douleur enflait, enflait, enflait sans cesse. A présent elle avait à peine la force d'ordonner ses pensées et seule Lizzie la maintenait entière.

« Il est malheureux, se réjouit Lizzie.

- Oui, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix lasse.

- Tant mieux.

- Lizzie… Laisse-nous partir. Supplia Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

- Jamais. »

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Barbossa s'avança et fixa l'île Bimini.

« Nous y sommes.

- Que comptes tu faire ? » Demanda Héléna.

Le pirate croqua avec enthousiasme dans une pomme avant de lui en tendre une.

« Ce que nous avions prévu. On va aider Sparrow.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Hector.

- Une fois Elizabeth Turner revenue de l'endroit où elle se trouve, je convoquerais le Conseil de la Confrérie. »

Héléna soupira.

« Hector…

- Nous prétendrons que Calypso exige un sacrifice, celui d'une des filles de Blackbeard pour apaiser son courroux.

- Tu sais bien que Jack ne te laissera pas faire, il exigera des preuves.

- Jack n'aura pas le choix. Je suis Roi. Un Roi qu'il a lui-même élu. »

Héléna secoua la tête.

« Cette solution me répugne, Hector ni Elizabeth ni Angelica ne méritent de devenir une de ces charognes.

- Notre fille non plus. »

La main d'Héléna glissa jusqu'à son ventre qui s'évertuait à rester plat en dépit de l'enfant qu'elle sentait maintenant bouger de temps à autres.

« Je sais… Ca me parait juste cruel. Et Jack voudra se venger.

- Je ne crains pas Sparrow. Il sera bien forcé de se soumettre au Code.

- Le Code ? Mais le Code ne parle pas de sacrifice ! »

Barbossa la fixa.

« Allons Héléna, le Capitaine Teague ne peut rien te refuser n'est ce pas ? Et puis c'est dans l'intérêt de la piraterie de satisfaire Calypso… »

Héléna grimaça et il poursuivit.

« Allez, mettons nous en route, j'ai hâte d'être à la Fontaine. »

_**Île Bimini, cinq jours plus tard**_

Flanqué d'Angelica, de Gibbs et d'une poignée d'hommes, Jack soupira en apercevant la caverne qui dissimulait la Fontaine aux regards. La traversée de la forêt avait été plus éprouvante encore que la dernière fois. A chaque pas qui le rapprochait du but de sa quête, Jack sentait son découragement augmenter. Ni Philip ni sa sirène n'avaient donné signe de vie. En fait, ils avaient même traversé White Cap Bay sans voir une seule des créatures qui y pullulaient d'ordinaire.

« Tu te traines Sparrow. » Commenta joyeusement Barbossa.

Derrière Jack, Angelica grinça des dents et Jack posa un regard las sur son vieil ennemi.

« As-tu la pierre ?

- Bien sûr, » pavoisa Hector.

Jack serra les poings, désemparé alors qu'Angelica s'immobilisait.

« Jack…

- S'il te plait Angelica, c'est déjà assez difficile, je dois, je dois trouver un plan. »

Alors que le pirate parlait, un clapotis se fit entendre et Syréna émergea brusquement.

Jack sentit son cœur se remettre à battre et s'approcha de la sirène. Cette dernière recula prudemment et posa une fiole sur le sol.

« N'approche pas, » gronda-t-elle.

Écœurée, Héléna détourna les yeux de la créature qui venait d'apparaitre et Hector releva la tête.

« Ca n'arrivera jamais, » siffla t'il entre ses dents.

Leurs mains se rejoignirent tandis qu'Angelica les fixait.

« Meurtrier, » cracha-t-elle.

Jack ne les écoutait plus. Il fixa Syréna, la gorge serrée.

« Merci.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, ni pour elle. Je le fais pour Philip, pour qu'il soit fier de moi, parce qu'il ne m'a jamais vue comme un monstre contrairement à vous tous. » Répliqua Syréna d'une voix trainante.

Jack déglutit et suivit des yeux la fiole.

« Alors je remercie Philip également. »

Syréna le regarda avec méfiance puis inclina le visage.

« Tu auras besoin des calices. »

Jack se souvint brusquement qu'il les avait jetés et répondit d'une voix enrouée.

« En effet, peut être sais tu où ils se trouvent ? »

Syréna hésita et fit brusquement volteface.

« Cette chose me répugne, murmura Héléna.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il y a beaucoup plus répugnant ici, » lâcha Angelica.

Barbossa porta la main à son sabre et souffla.

« Si on me laisse le choix…

- Hector !

- Quoi ? Elle a l'air d'aimer les écailles non ? »

Jack plissa les yeux à la vue des deux complices.

« Pourquoi murmurez-vous tous les deux ?

- Sans doute parce que ce sont des chiens, des traitres, des bâtards, hijo sucia de las perras en celo ¡! S'exclama Angelica.

- Bugger… Angelica… soupira Jack.

- Que mueran en el infierno ¡ Ragea la jeune femme.

- Le pire c'est que je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte, soupira Jack.

- Ca veut dire _qu'ils crèvent en enfer_, intervint Scrum. Et pour la première c'était…

- Ca ira comme ça Scrum, » s'empressa de lâcher Jack.

Angelica, les poings serrés fixa Héléna tandis que Barbossa souriait faussement.

« Ce doit être dur à supporter parfois Sparrow…

- T'as pas idée, » marmonna Jack.

Syréna fit surface à nouveau et posa les calices sur la pierre où attendait la fiole contenant sa larme. Jack inspira profondément et ne bougea pas.

« Ne la gaspillez pas cette fois. » Lança la sirène avant de plonger à nouveau.

Jack se pencha sur le tout et sourit.

« Hector mon ami, as-tu la pierre ?

- Je ne suis pas ton ami Jack.

- Oh la formule sonnait bien c'est tout. » Répondit le pirate avec un sourire épanoui.

Héléna serra la main de Barbossa, mal à l'aise à cause de l'apparition de la sirène.

« Allons y, j'ai hâte de partir d'ici.

- Pourtant c'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici hein Léna ? T'es comme qui dirait une habituée des lieux. Glissa familièrement Jack.

- Raison de plus pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder. »

Jack se tourna vers Angelica et lui tendit sa main libre.

« Ce sera bientôt fini, souffla t'il.

- Jack… »

Le pirate lut la détresse dans le regard de la jeune femme et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Fais moi confiance. »

Angelica avala sa salive et le fixa.

« Tu m'as déjà demandé ça, à cet endroit précis… »

Jack lui lança un sourire éclatant et songea qu'il avait totalement oublié que c'était ici qu'il avait épousé la jeune femme.

« Une fois qu'elle sera revenue, tout sera comme avant. » Promit il.

Angelica lui adressa un sourire pâle et ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte.

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Héléna se couvrit la bouche d'une main alors que le corps à demi décomposé de Blackbeard leur apparaissait tandis qu'un cri d'horreur échappait à Angelica.

« Padre ! »

La jeune femme se précipita vers le corps rongé par les vers et fixa Héléna.

« Yo te maldigo, que usted y sus descendientes mueren y se pudren en el infierno de su carne como lo que ha causado a mi padre. »*

Héléna blêmit comme si l'autre venait de la frapper tandis que Barbossa la fixait.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Rien, des insultes comme toujours, » souffla Héléna, bouleversée par la malédiction.

Jack soupira et arracha Angelica au corps de Blackbeard.

« Je ferais vite, promis. »

Tout en parlant Jack trancha un morceau de la chair morte de Blackbeard et son cœur accéléra à la pensée qu'il était peut être trop tard pour en tirer encore du sang. A son grand soulagement, quelques gouttes sombres suintèrent et il s'empressa de placer le calice en dessous. Ensuite, il remplit ce dernier d'eau et se pencha vers le tas d'ossement.

« La pierre. »

Héléna s'empressa de déposer cette dernière au milieu des os et Jack versa lentement le contenu du calice sur ces derniers.

Tous attendirent.

Finalement Scrum prit la parole.

« Bah y se passe pas grand-chose… »

Angelica sourit légèrement.

« Peut être qu'elle n'était pas la fille de mon père.

- NON ! Paniqua Jack. Elle l'était, j'en suis sûr c'est, pas possible. »

Les mains tremblantes, Jack se dirigea vers le corps de Blackbeard et sectionna son bras sans hésiter.

« Jack ! » Hurla Angelica alors qu'il recueillait le peu de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure.

Barbossa haussa le sourcil tandis qu'Héléna restait figée. Gibbs s'approcha de Jack, le cœur serré.

« Jack, c'est plus la peine….

- Si, si, si ! Gémit le pirate.

- Dieu ne veut pas qu'elle revienne, » déclara Angelica avec un plaisir manifeste.

Jack lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Ce n'est pas du sang du monstre dont elle a besoin. »

Tous se retournèrent en direction de la voix et Héléna réprima un mouvement de dégout à la vue de Syréna. Jack se précipita vers elle.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il faut ! DIS LE MOI ! »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Syréna tandis qu'elle ondoyait hors de la portée du pirate.

« Le sang du père de l'enfant qu'elle porte… Ton sang.

- QUOI ? Rugit Angelica.

- Quoi ? Répéta d'une petite voix Jack.

- Oh c'est ignoble, commenta Gibbs. Coucher avec Elizabeth alors qu'Angelica et vous…

- Merci Gibbs… Vraiment. » Marmonna Jack.

Angelica le fixa tandis que Syréna les regardait avec satisfaction.

« Mentiroso, traidor, sucio, usted me prometió que esta puta no era para ti y te has acostado con ella!** » Ragea Angelica.

Jack secoua la tête.

« Navré Angie chérie mais je ne »

La main de la jeune femme s'écrasa sur sa joue.

« Hijo de puta !

-Là elle a dit fils de

- C'est bon j'ai compris le sens général, » coupa Jack.

Scrum prit l'air penaud tandis que Jack soupirait.

« Angelica, mon ange, c'était avant qu'on soit mariés ! Et c'est arrivé qu'une fois et… »

Une seconde gifle lui arracha à moitié la joue et elle reprit.

« MENTIROSO! Usted me hizo el amor mientras te acuestas con esa perra !*** »

Jack soupira de nouveau.

« Si tu pouvais juste… »

Héléna s'énerva soudain.

« Vous règlerez ça plus tard Jack ! »

Sans attendre, la jeune femme saisit son poignard et entailla largement le bras de Jack.

« Aie, » gémit le pirate.

Le regard sombre Héléna le fixa.

« Quelques gouttes contre une vie ! »

Hector hoqueta tandis qu'elle mélangeait le sang de Jack à l'eau de la fontaine avant de la verser sur les os.

« Volvemos a mi querida. Usted ha sufrido lo suficiente**** » Murmura Héléna avec tendresse.

Jack se pencha vers Barbossa tout en comprimant sa blessure.

« C'est pénible hein ?

- La ferme…

- Moi j'ai compris, tenta Scrum. Elle a dit

- LA FERME » Ragèrent Jack et Hector.

_**Ailleurs**_

Elizabeth se sentit brutalement tirée par une force incroyable. L'eau de la Fontaine poussa un gémissement inhumain et la jeune femme sentit brusquement son corps. Comme s'il repoussait…

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Jack retint son souffle alors que le corps d'Elizabeth se reconstituait sous ses yeux. Héléna recula tandis qu'Angelica écarquillait les yeux, trop surprise pour songer à protester.

« LA LARME ! VITE ! » Cria Héléna alors qu'un vent surnaturel se levait, venu de nulle part.

Jack remplit maladroitement le calice restant de la Fontaine puis y ajouta la larme.

« Fais le Jack, murmura Héléna. Je crois que c'est à toi de faire ça. »

Une boule dans la gorge, le pirate inclina le calice entre les lèvres blêmes d'Elizabeth.

_**Ailleurs**_

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement. C'était comme si brusquement, tout son être redevenait.

« Il t'a sauvée, » murmura Lizzie.

Elizabeth sentit la conscience qu'elle avait de l'autre s'effilocher et tendit les doigts pour la retenir.

« LIZZIE ! »

L'eau la submergea soudain mais sans la souffrance habituelle et Elizabeth gémit alors qu'elle sentait son ventre s'emplir.

« Oh non, non, non ! PAS TOI ! Hurla t'elle. PAS TOI ! »

Un gémissement lui répondit.

« Toi ou moi. Sans toi je ne peux vivre. Toi tu es déjà là. Je t'aime. Je le fais sans regrets. »

Elizabeth tendit les mains pour la retenir mais l'autre se déroba.

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et un hurlement franchit ses lèvres.

« NON ! »

Jack oublia Angelica et le reste alors qu'elle revenait. Le cœur prêt à exploser, le pirate se précipita vers elle et la serra à l'étouffer.

« Elizabeth, tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là, ma Lizzie. »

A ces mots le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle baissa les yeux sur ses cuisses.

Elles étaient maculées de sang.

« NON ! » Hurla t'elle en repoussant Jack de toutes ses forces.

Le pirate retomba sur le sol et la fixa.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle oscillait sur elle-même, les mains plaquées contre son intimité nue et sanglante.

« Pas toi, pas toi, pas toi… » Répétait elle.

Saisi Jack la fixa tandis que Syréna émergeait à nouveau.

« Pour chaque chose que l'on désire, il y a un prix à payer. » Enonça t'elle avant de disparaitre.

Traduction :

*Je te maudis, que toi et tes descendants crèvent en enfer et que leur chair pourrisse comme ce que tu as fait subir à mon père

** Sale traitre menteur, tu m'avais promis que cette catin n'était rien pour toi et tu as couché avec elle !

*** MENTEUR ! Tu me faisais l'amour alors que tu couchais avec cette pute !

**** Reviens nous ma chérie, tu as assez souffert.


	38. Rupture

_**Coucou déjà comme toujours merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**BlackHeart : lol j'apprends l'espagnol avec Angelica mdrrr pour la fille de Liz oui je confirme, elle est vraiment perdue**_

_**Holly : erf bon alors je ne vais répondre ici qu'à la review du chapitre précédent ( sachant que j'ai déjà répondu par MP pour toutes) Jack est vraiment malheureux et j'ai peur que ça ne s'arrête pas… Lizzie ma foi la pauvre gamine n'aura pas d'autres chances, on peut comprendre son amertume. Je te trouve un peu injuste avec Syréna, elle ne peut pas savoir que le bébé va mourir, par ailleurs tu pourrais lui accorder le bénéfice du « j'ai dit à Angie ce qui s'est passé entre Liz et Jack » mdrrr. Pour la perte du bébé, Teague avait dit à Jack qu'il y aurait un prix un payer, seulement il n'imaginait pas ça erf…**_

_**Donc maintenant voici un nouveau chapitre qui bouscule pas mal de persos, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

_**(et maintenant l'auteur court se cacher de BlackHeart)**_

**Chapitre 37**

**Rupture**

_**La Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Barbossa haussa le sourcil à la vue de la nudité d'Elizabeth qui balbutiait des mots inintelligibles.

« Elle a toujours été un peu folle, » marmonna t'il.

Héléna porta la main à son propre ventre et frissonna.

« Hector, je crois que ça va au-delà, je crois, je pense qu'en la faisant revenir on a tué son enfant… »

Jack tressaillit en l'entendant et Hector regarda Elizabeth avec intérêt.

« Tu veux dire que la chose qu'elle portait lui a donné volontairement ses années ? »

Héléna lui adressa un regard noir et il précisa.

« L'enfant d'un singe comme Sparrow ne pouvait pas être normal de toute façon. »

Héléna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jack la prit de vitesse.

« Tais-toi Hector. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

« Bien, puisque j'ai rempli ma part de notre accord, je ne vois plus aucune raison de rester ici. » Déclara-t-il en commençant à clopiner vers la sortie.

Héléna grimaça à la vue de la détresse d'Elizabeth et de la mine d'Angelica qui semblait anéantie.

« Hector nous devrions peut être, commença-t-elle.

- Laisser Sparrow se débrouiller avec ses deux donzelles, la coupa Hector. Je te rappelle que nous devons faire retentir le chant et réunir le Tribunal de la Confrérie. D'ailleurs je compte sur ta présence Jack. »Susurra Hector.

Le pirate lui lança un regard égaré tandis qu'Angelica sanglotait. Jack hésita et regarda les deux femmes sans bouger. Finalement Gibbs grommela.

« Si c'est pas malheureux. »

Sans hésiter il ôta sa veste et la passa autour des épaules d'Elizabeth.

« Faut pas pleurer comme ça Miss, vous êtes sauvée maintenant. »

Elizabeth leva un regard perdu son vieil ami et un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« Elle a donné sa vie pour moi… Tout le temps où nous étions là-bas, je l'ai suppliée de nous laisser mourir mais elle ne voulait pas.

- C'est bien dommage, marmonna Angelica avec amertume.

- Elle voulait vivre mais »

Elizabeth s'interrompit brusquement, suffoquée par ses sanglots.

« On devrait pas rester ici, marmonna Gibbs. Trop de morts ça porte malheur. » Ajouta t'il avant de se signer.

Elizabeth glissa mollement sur le sol et Jack secoua la tête.

« Tu as raison. On va rentrer sur le Pearl. Ensuite, nous parlerons. » Lança t'il à Angelica.

La jeune femme serra les poings et Jack soupira.

« Angelica, trésor… »

Une gifle lui imposa le silence et Jack se frotta la joue.

« Si tu me laissais parler ! Nous n'étions pas ensemble lorsque

- Lorsque quoi ? Que tu as couché avec cette putain ? Que tu l'as engrossée ? Quand je pense à ses petites mines innocentes : _je suis mariée, Jack ne m'intéresse pas_, singea Angelica. Et j'ai été assez stupide pour la croire, non, pour TE croire. »

Jack baissa la tête et soupira.

« C'est arrivé une fois et c'était un accident, je, nous avions trop bu et

- Et quoi ? Tu as glissé ? » Ragea Angelica.

Jack s'agaça.

« Nous parlerons lorsque tu seras calmée Angelica. Pour l'instant mieux vaut retourner au navire et trouver un médecin.

- Bien sûr, ne prenons pas le risque qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à ta précieuse Lizzie », grinça Angelica.

Jack dédaigna de lui répondre et glissa son bras sous le corps d'Elizabeth, toujours inconsciente.

« Allons-y…

- Oh tu comptes la porter jusqu'à ton navire ? C'est si romantique, » ironisa Angelica.

Jack la toisa.

« S'il le faut oui. »

Angelica jeta un regard au corps de son père et Jack soupira.

« Avance maintenant.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu coucheras avec elle ? Ah non ça tu l'as déjà fait !

- Sinon je te laisse sur place. » Rétorqua Jack avec dureté.

Angelica se décomposa tandis que Gibbs fixait Jack, effaré.

« Oh Jack…

- Pendant que nous parlons, Elizabeth saigne, elle risque de mourir, alors soit elle nous suit, soit elle reste ici. »

Angelica fixa Jack et il lui rendit son regard.

« Viens avec nous Angelica. » Souffla-t-il.

Elle grimaça et baissa les yeux sur le corps inanimé d'Elizabeth. Rester serait stupide, d'autant plus qu'après tout, rien ne disait qu'Elizabeth survive à ce voyage. Et même si elle survivait, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cette garce lui voler Jack. La jeune femme releva le menton et emboita le pas du pirate.

_**Ile Bimini**_

Silencieuse, Héléna écoutait Barbossa pavoiser depuis un long moment lorsqu'il s'avisa qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il avec agacement, retenant de justesse le encore qui lui brulait pourtant les lèvres.

Héléna hésita, le moment était mal choisi pour expliquer à Barbossa que sa petite stratégie pour sauver leur enfant était vouée à l'échec. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais l'humiliation qu'il connaitrait si la vérité éclatait alors qu'il se trouvait face au Conseil.

Barbossa grinça des dents devant la mine défaite qu'elle arborait et qu'il commençait malheureusement à bien connaitre.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait… »

Héléna soupira.

« Il y a une chose dont je devrais te parler, je crois… »

Barbossa serra les poings et chassa d'un signe de tête les hommes qui les avaient accompagnés.

« Je t'écoute. »

Héléna déglutit :

« Maintenant qu'Elizabeth est revenue… Elle va reprendre sa place. »

Barbossa tiqua et la regarda avec méfiance.

« Que dis tu ? »

Désemparée, Héléna se força à le regarder en face.

« Rien de plus que ceci : Le Roi de la Confrérie est élu jusqu'à sa mort. Tant qu'elle n'est pas morte, elle ne peut pas être remplacée. »

Barbossa garda le silence et Héléna tiqua.

« Hector ?

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grondeuse.

- Depuis le début, » souffla Héléna qui ne se méprit pas sur le sens de la question.

Barbossa émit un rire cynique et secoua la tête.

« Tu m'as trahi une fois de plus. Depuis le début tu me mens. Depuis le début tu m'utilises et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour tuer ton frère. Ou pour ramener ta nièce ou pour je ne sais quelle raison qui sert les intérêts de la famille Teach. Mais cette fois c'est fini Héléna. » Déclara t'il d'une voix sèche avant de clopiner en direction de la plage sur laquelle ils avaient débarqués.

Héléna blêmit. La rage froide et le désintérêt de Barbossa la terrifiaient plus que les éclats de colère auxquels le pirate l'avait habituée.

« Hector qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Barbossa se retourna et la fixa.

« Je me débarrasse de ta présence. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue sur le Queen Anne'S Revenge Héléna Teach. »

Sans attendre le pirate se détourna et Héléna sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle l'avait perdu. Il lui tournait le dos, comme tous les autres, il partait, il…

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita à sa suite faisant voler son long manteau noir.

« Hector, je t'ai menti plusieurs fois, je sais. Et je le regrette, je regrette vraiment. Mais ça n'arrivera plus je te le jure. »

Barbossa la regarda avec froideur.

« Non effectivement Héléna ça n'arrivera plus. »

Sonnée, Héléna cligna des yeux et Barbossa reprit.

« Ca veut dire que tu n'en auras plus l'occasion. Maintenant lâche moi. »

Héléna le fixa, le regard embué.

« Hector, je t'aime. » Souffla-t-elle pour la première fois de sa longue existence.

Un sourire sardonique se forma sur le visage de Barbossa.

« Encore un de tes mensonges ? Navré mais ça ne prend plus Héléna. »

Le pirate se détacha sans douceur de son étreinte et glissa sur le sol, trahi par sa jambe de bois.

« Hector, ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Le pirate écarta d'un geste la main qu'elle lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever et se remit péniblement debout.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Héléna. Trouve-toi un autre infirme à qui débiter tes sornettes. »

Héléna recula tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Hector… Notre enfant, tu ne peux pas…

- Ce ne sera pas la première bâtarde que je laisserais dans le ventre d'une putain. Rétorqua le pirate. Tu vois je n'ai jamais eu l'âme d'un père.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Souffla Héléna, suffoquée par la peine. Alors que tu étais prêt à tout pour la sauver… Hector, je t'en prie, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais notre fille n'est pas responsable. »

Barbossa la regarda avec rage.

« Tu te rends ridicule Héléna, quant à la chose que tu prétends être de moi c'est toi qui l'a condamnée à devenir une charogne. En cela au moins elle ressemblera à sa mère. Maintenant ôte toi de mon chemin et estime toi heureuse que je ne te tue pas. Dis-toi que c'est mon dernier geste de père. » Se moqua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Restée seule, Héléna tomba à genoux sur le sol et des sanglots déchirants explosèrent en elle. Barbossa ne se retourna pas.

()()

Lorsqu'Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle sentit une odeur de rhum et de sueur tandis qu'elle était ballotée. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que quelqu'un la portait et leva le visage.

« Elizabeth ? Elizabeth tout va bien ? Vous avez mal ? S'inquiéta Jack.

- Au point où nous en sommes cesse donc de faire semblant Jack, cracha Angelica. Nous savons tous que le vouvoiement n'est plus de mise entre vous. »

Jack se raidit devant son persiflage mais Elizabeth remua et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

« Lâchez moi ! Ne me touchez plus jamais ! » Ragea t'elle.

Une expression perdue sur le visage, Jack la reposa sur le sol, plus pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse mal en se débattant que par crainte des dommages qu'elle pourrait lui causer. Là, Elizabeth lui fit face, le regard aussi furieux que lorsqu'elle hantait le pont de son navire et Jack soupira.

« Lizzie, je »

Un cri de haine pure échappa à la jeune femme et elle le frappa de toutes ses forces. Sonné, Jack vacilla, le souffle coupé sous l'effet de la surprise tandis qu'elle le frappait à nouveau.

« NE PRONONCEZ PLUS JAMAIS SON NOM ! » Hurla Elizabeth.

Sous le choc de la violence de la haine qu'il percevait dans sa voix, Jack ne réagit pas alors qu'elle le frappait de toutes ses forces à nouveau puis une fois encore et encore.

« Elle va le tuer ! S'alarma Gibbs.

- Surement pas ! Pesta Angelica. Ca ça m'est réservé. »

Sans attendre, elle se jeta sur Elizabeth et les deux femmes roulèrent sur le sol. Jack, le côté droit du visage maculé de sang, se rua sur les deux femmes.

« Bugger ! Arrêtez ! Vous êtes devenues folles ! »

Angelica se débattit alors qu'il l'arrachait à l'étreinte d'Elizabeth et cette dernière les fixa d'un regard haineux.

« Ne m'approchez plus jamais, plus jamais.

- Li, Elizabeth, se reprit Jack. Vous n'êtes pas encore remise, le choc, la Fontaine… »

Elizabeth le regarda et brusquement son visage s'affaissa.

« Elle est morte Jack. Notre fille est morte. Lizzie est morte parce qu'elle m'a donné sa vie. »

Les mains de Jack relâchèrent leur étreinte autour d'Angelica et il reprit la parole d'une voix brisée.

« Je sais. Je regrette. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je regrette. »

Un sanglot lui répondit et Angelica serra les dents tandis que Jack passait prudemment le bras autour des épaules d'Elizabeth.

« Que genre de mère laisse son enfant se sacrifier pour elle ? Murmura Elizabeth.

- Elle ne vous a pas laissé le choix, » répondit Jack.

Angelica fit un mouvement dans leur direction mais Gibbs la retint.

« Dites princesse, c'était son enfant à lui aussi. » Souffla-t-il.

Angelica lui renvoya un regard furibond et Gibbs eut envie de disparaitre. Pourtant, il prit une inspiration et poursuivit.

« Laissez-lui une chance Angelica, jamais je n'ai vu Jack se comporter avec une femme comme avec vous. » Murmura t'il en gardant pour lui la fin de sa phrase : hormis avec Elizabeth Swann…

()()

Héléna resta prostrée un long moment sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre alors qu'elle pleurait le départ d'Hector. Finalement, sa fille s'agita et elle la sentit bouger contre ses mains. Héléna prit une brutale inspiration et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Elle avait peut-être perdu Hector mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Calypso faire de sa fille une de ces créatures écailleuses qu'elle haïssait tant. Puisque Barbossa ne voulait plus l'aider, elle trouverait une solution seule. Et peut-être qu'après ça, il lui reviendrait.

Sur cette pensée réconfortante, Héléna se redressa tout à fait et reprit sa route. Elle devait trouver Jack Sparrow et les autres. Après tout, il lui devait bien un service non ? L'aider à quitter cette île maudite serait un bon début. En attendant plus.

()()

Au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth repoussa Jack alors que ses sanglots se calmaient.

« Je vous ai dit de me lâcher Jack. Je ne veux jamais sentir vos sales pattes sur moi, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir.

- Oh et comment comptez-vous quitter cette île ? Je doute que vous trouviez beaucoup de rhum à bruler cette fois.

- Je vais rejoindre Barbossa. » Répliqua Elizabeth.

Jack s'assombrit tandis qu'Angelica triomphait.

« Excellente idée, pars donc avec ce salaud, après tout à vous deux vous avez tué mon père. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'allumèrent d'une lueur dangereuse et elle fixa Angelica.

« Ton père ? Cet homme ne mérite pas le nom de père… Il m'a fait boire l'eau de la Fontaine parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer… Il m'a volé ma vie et celle de mon enfant.

- Je croyais que c'était Jack le responsable ? Ironisa Angelica, folle de rage. Quand à ton enfant, c'est toi qui l'a tué non ? Après tout tu l'as toi-même reconnu »

Elizabeth hoqueta tandis que Jack se tournait vers Angelica.

« Bugger Angelica arrête ça ! »

Elizabeth se reprit et fixa Angelica.

« Tu sais quoi Angie ? »

Surprise, l'autre la dévisagea. Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire méprisant.

« Tu peux les avoir tous les deux, garde Blackbeard comme père puisque tu n'as jamais connu autre chose. Quand à Jack, cracha-t-elle, ce traitre est tout à toi. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec ça même si je doute que tu y parviennes. Moi je rejoins Barbossa.

- C'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue, Elizabeth » intervint Héléna, exténuée.

Elizabeth la regarda, surprise.

« On se connait ? »

Soulagé de la diversion inespérée qu'apportait Héléna, Jack s'empressa auprès de la jeune femme.

« Elizabeth, Héléna est en quelque sorte, la sœur de Blackbeard, ce qui fait d'elle votre tante, ce qui l'a poussée à nous aider à vous »

Le pirate s'interrompit.

« Bref elle nous a aidé.

- Elle a tué mon père, » ragea Angelica.

Héléna soupira et se tourna vers Angelica.

« Crois moi s'il y avait eu une autre solution, je l'aurais choisie. »

Jack déglutit alors qu'Angelica s'apprêtait à répondre avec âpreté.

« Et que fais-tu ici Héléna ? Ce bon vieux Barbossa a cassé sa jambe ? Au passage tu as un gout déplorable en matière d'hommes, si je peux me permettre, tu pourrais trouver nettement mieux et

- Hector m'a chassé, le coupa Héléna en se forçant à masquer sa peine. Je suis venue te demander de me prendre à ton bord. »

Jack lui adressa un sourire faussement joyeux.

« Bien sûr trésor !

- JACK ! S'insurgea Angelica.

- Elle nous a aidé, se défendit Jack par réflexe.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle aidé Elizabeth !

- Un détail et… Elizabeth où allez-vous ? »

La jeune femme se retourna.

« Rejoindre Barbossa.

- Il est loin, intervint Héléna. De plus il est plutôt en colère après vous…

- Ah ! Le titre de Roi, s'exclama Jack. Alors tu lui as dit ? Une erreur si tu veux mon avis, Barbossa est trop

- Je me passe de ton avis Jack. Coupa Héléna qui se tourna vers Elizabeth. Ne le rejoignez pas.

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner, pesta la jeune femme.

- D'ordres non, mais peut être des conseils sur ce qui t'arrive. Tu n'es pas surprise d'être déjà sur pied ? »

Elizabeth hésita puis s'avança.

« Juste pour le voyage, je débarquerais sur la première île venue.

- Vivement ce moment alors, » persifla Angelica.

Jack fixa les trois femmes et soupira.

« Ce voyage va être un enfer, maugréa t'il.

()()

Il le pensait encore, voir plus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Black Pearl. Elizabeth ne lui adressait pas la parole et ne cachait pas l'aversion qu'il lui inspirait, Angelica déversait sa jalousie sur Elizabeth, Héléna ou toute autre personne passant à sa portée, quand à Héléna elle semblait décidée à atteindre un but qu'il redoutait d'apprendre.

Aussi Jack poussa-t-il un soupir de soulagement en voyant le Pearl qui les attendait patiemment.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Lorsque Barbossa posa son moignon sur le navire, il ne put retenir un rictus mauvais. Il se tourna alors vers Tarris qui attendait ses ordres.

« Trouve tous les effets appartenant à Héléna Teach et brûle les, je veux les voir flamber. Ensuite nous irons à Shipwreck Cove.

- Bien capitaine, » répondit l'autre, conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions au redoutable capitaine.

()()

Droit comme un i, Barbossa regardait les effets d'Héléna flamber. Le pirate se força à garder la tête haute tandis que dans sa poche, il serrait un des foulards que la jeune femme avait oublié dans sa cabine.

« Adieu Héléna Teach, » marmonna t'il en approchant le foulard du feu.

Les flammes commencèrent à lécher le tissu et Hector s'immobilisa. Non finalement il n'allait pas brûler celui-ci. Ce serait son rappel. Afin qu'il n'oublie plus jamais qui il était et que les pirates, aussi séduisantes soient elles, n'étaient que des menteuses. Une qualité qu'il appréciait. Sauf quand elles l'utilisaient contre lui.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Jack soupira alors que le navire se mettait en route et jeta un regard envieux vers la minuscule cabine où Héléna venait de rejoindre Elizabeth. Cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à l'ignorer depuis son retour ce qui somme toute ne le changeait pas des moments où elle hantait son navire.

Derrière Jack, la voix d'Angelica retentit.

« Il me semble que j'ai assez attendu Jack. »

Le pirate soupira et se tourna vers sa femme. Le moment était venu de s'expliquer et cette fois, aucune échappatoire ne se présenterait à lui…


	39. Les sentiments sortent du puits

_**Coucou déjà merci à Holly et BlackHeart pour leurs reviews ^^**_

_**Holly : ah tu vois que tu aimes Syréna finalement mdrrr. Hector est juste ulcéré de la manière dont Héléna l'utilise, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Angie est jalouse, Liz est défaite, Héléna est amère et Jack est… dans la m*** **_

_**BlackHeart : Hector garde le foulard au cas où mdrrr. Bon je suis sauve donc la suite peut être en ligne ^^**_

_**Voici la suite avec un chapitre chargé en explications, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 38**

**Les sentiments sortent du puits**

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica se laissa tomber sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Jack et posa un regard dur sur son époux.

« Je t'écoute. »

Jack prit une profonde inspiration puis lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

« Angelica, mon ange, pourquoi ne pas laisser le passé là où il

- Hijo de puta, me responde o te mataremos a ti ya tu maldito ¡! »* L'interrompit Angelica.

Jack blêmit et Angelica porta la main à son épée.

« Angelica, je, ce… »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard furieux et il soupira.

« D'accord, je, nous avions bu, elle était triste, elle se sentait seule et

- Et tu t'es dévoué pour lui donner un peu de plaisir, » compléta Angelica avec cynisme.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne complique pas tout.

- Oh… Et comment suis-je sensée prendre les choses Jack ? Tu me jures ton amour mais tu couches avec cette, cette putain ?

- Arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! » S'énerva Jack.

Le visage d'Angelica se remplit de rage.

« Bien sûr, il ne faut surtout pas toucher à ta précieuse Lizzie… Et bien elle est là maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour la rejoindre ? » Finit elle dans un sanglot.

Jack resta un instant les bras ballants puis s'approcha prudemment d'Angelica.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de la rejoindre. Angelica, je, j'étais sincère avec toi.

- Sincère ? Tu ignores le sens de ce mot ! »

Jack serra les poings et la fixa.

« C'est faux ! Quand à ce qui s'est produit… Si j'ai accepté de suivre Blackbeard c'était pour te protéger, si je suis allé chercher Lizzie c'était pour te protéger et

- Si tu as couché avec elle c'était me protéger ? » Grinça Angelica.

Jack se rembrunit et la fixa.

« Non. Peut être que j'avais envie d'être avec une femme qui me croit. »

De nouvelles larmes emplirent les yeux d'Angelica et elle les chassa d'un geste brusque.

« Tu oses dire que c'est ma faute !

- Si tu m'avais cru lorsque je t'ai dit ce que ton père prévoyait de te faire, jamais je n'aurais eu besoin d'aller chercher Elizabeth. » Rétorqua le pirate.

Angelica le fixa avec dégout.

« Ne parle plus de mon père. C'est ta faute s'il est mort, si tu n'étais pas allé chercher cette fille il serait toujours là.

- Magnifique ! Ironisa Jack. Il serait là et toi tu serais morte ! C'est ça que tu voulais Angelica ?

- J'aurais donné ma vie avec plaisir pour mon père ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme avec fougue.

Jack recula comme si elle venait de le frapper.

« Dommage que je ne l'ai pas su avant dans ce cas. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ! Hurla Angelica. Tu vas la rejoindre c'est ça ? »

Jack s'immobilisa.

« Non, je vais boire. » Répondit il d'un ton froid.

Un ricanement de mépris échappa à Angelica.

« Dis plutôt que tu fuies comme toujours. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Jack.

- Au contraire de ton cher papa qui était assez courageux pour laisser un de ses enfants se sacrifier pour lui. » Rétorqua le pirate.

Angelica lui adressa un nouveau regard méprisant.

« Dans ce cas ça lui fait un point commun avec ta précieuse, parfaite, Elizabeth Turner. »

Le regard de Jack se chargea de colère et il répondit d'une voix glaciale.

« Je n'aurais jamais du t'arracher à ton couvent Angelica, ta charité et ta compassion y auraient fait des merveilles. »

Angelica accusa le coup tandis qu'il claquait la porte d'un geste rageur.

()()

Assise sur la minuscule couche de la cabine dans laquelle elle avait élu domicile, Elizabeth posa un regard vide sur Héléna. Cette dernière soupira.

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour faire connaissance… »

Elizabeth se força à se reprendre et tourna vers elle un regard décidé.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez des choses à m'apprendre. »

Un léger sourire échappa à Héléna et elle ne put s'empêcher de relever.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, il était comme toi au même âge… »

Elizabeth grimaça.

« Si vous êtes ici pour m'insulter je vous conseille de rejoindre Angelica. »

Héléna soupira.

« Elizabeth, il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Avant de trouver le sabre, il était, était…

- Humain ? Ironisa Elizabeth.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Héléna. C'est ce sabre qui l'a perverti. »

Elizabeth détourna les yeux et songea brièvement à la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait tenu l'arme pour la première fois. A ses côtés, Héléna reprit, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« A partir de cet instant, tout ce qu'il avait de plus mauvais a pris le dessus, il était perdu. Il était…

- Cruel. »

Héléna hocha la tête et posa un regard rempli de pitié sur les mains qu'Elizabeth gardait instinctivement sur son ventre.

« Je suis désolée Elizabeth. J'ignorais que tu étais sa fille. Je ne pensais pas que des innocents paieraient pour ma vengeance. »

Un sourire amer échappa à Elizabeth.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est celle de Jack. »

Héléna secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Elizabeth, Jack ignorait que Blackbeard voulait te sacrifier, il voulait juste protéger Angelica. Lorsque c'est arrivé, il, il était dévasté. »

Elizabeth garda un silence buté et Héléna grimaça.

« Il était prêt à tout pour te sauver. Il est allé au bout du monde pour ça, pour demander l'aide du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. »

Elizabeth releva le visage, une expression éperdue sur ses traits.

« Jack a vu Will ? Mais que lui a-t-il dit ?

- Will ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, brusquement inquiète.

« Oui, Will Turner, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant et mon époux. »

Héléna détourna le regard mais pas assez vite pour qu'Elizabeth n'y voit pas la brève lueur de pitié que ses propos y avaient allumé.

« Héléna… C'est bien Will que Jack a vu n'est ce pas ? »

Des larmes de regrets montèrent aux yeux d'Héléna à la pensée de tout ce qu'Elizabeth avait perdu au nom de sa vengeance et elle souffla.

« Je suis désolée Elizabeth. »

Un glapissement lui répondit et Héléna ne réagit pas tandis que la jeune femme se précipitait hors de la cabine.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Hector posa un regard dépité sur la corbeille de pommes qui n'attendaient qu'à être croquées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait aucune envie du plaisir que lui procureraient les fruits. Non, ce dont il avait envie c'était d'avoir Héléna près de lui. Un grincement de rage lui échappa et il malmena l'écharpe de tissu que la pirate avait laissée derrière elle.

« Foutue menteuse, » marmonna t'il.

Sa colère retomba brusquement alors qu'il songeait à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Sa fille. Leur fille. Un enfant qui le moment venu serait un pirate parfait (après tout on pouvait difficilement attendre autre chose d'elle vu sa filiation) sauf si Calypso obtenait ce qu'elle désirait.

« Non. » Décida Hector.

Non, il ne laisserait pas Calypso faire son esclave de sa fille. Une Barbossa régnait, elle ne se soumettait pas ! Il devait bien exister un moyen de tromper Calypso. Et il le trouverait, foi d'Hector.

Sur cette pensée, il saisit une pomme dans laquelle il mordit avec appétit et se rendit sur le pont.

« Toutes voiles dehors et tous sur le pont. Je veux vous voir amener ce navire aussi vite que possible dans la baie de Shipwreck Cove ! Travaillez comme si vos vies en dépendaient ! Ou plutôt non, vos vies en dépendent. » Annonça t'il avec un rictus mauvais.

Une fois au Conseil des Pirates, il trouverait bien un moyen. Après tout, tant qu'Elizabeth n'était pas là, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était en vie non ?

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Elizabeth traversa le pont sous le regard ébahi des hommes qui ne l'avaient pas vue depuis son improbable retour des morts.

« Où est il ? » Demanda t'elle d'un ton rude à Gibbs.

Le second déglutit et lui désigna la cale.

Elizabeth ne se donna pas la peine de le remercier et se précipita dans cette dernière.

()()

Jack releva le visage en la voyant apparaitre et soupira.

« Elizabeth si vous venez pour

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Will ! »

Jack blêmit et prit une expression résignée.

« Elizabeth, je

- Dites-moi où est Will ! » Hurla la jeune femme.

Jack leva les yeux vers elle et son cœur se serra devant la haine qu'elle irradiait.

« Il, il n'a pas survécu. A votre mort. » Souffla t'il.

Un hurlement de souffrance pure lui répondit et Jack fixa Elizabeth tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser sur le sol, les épaules secouées par des sanglots déchirants. Le cœur du pirate se serra douloureusement à cette vue et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé Elizabeth, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, jamais. »

La jeune femme leva son visage baigné de larmes sur lui.

« Vous…. Vous m'avez tout pris. Mon père, mon mari, mon enfant ! »

Jack accusa le coup.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Elizabeth. Jamais. Souffla-t-il.

- Alors que vouliez-vous ? » Rétorqua-t-elle avec mépris.

Jack répondit sans réfléchir.

« Toi, c'est toi que je voulais. Je, Elizabeth, toi et moi, je, nous

- Il n'y a pas de NOUS ! Hurla la jeune femme. Il n'y a jamais eu de nous et il n'y aura jamais de nous ! Je vous hais, je vous méprise, je voudrais ne jamais vous avoir rencontré ! Savvy ? »

Jack avala sa salive et agrippa la bouteille qu'il tenait.

« Je crois que c'est clair ainsi… »

Elizabeth se releva et oscilla.

« Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir Jack. Si ce n'était pour Angelica je vous tuerais, ici et maintenant.

- Une fois de plus, » souffla Jack.

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et avança vers lui.

« Alors c'est ça… Une vengeance ? »

Le pirate secoua la tête.

« Non ! Jamais ! Bugger Elizabeth si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte, jamais je n'aurais…

- Quoi ? Rétorqua la jeune femme. Jamais vous ne m'auriez ramenée ?

- Jamais je n'aurais laissé une seule chance à Blackbeard de t'approcher, jamais je ne t'aurais entrainée là-dedans. Jamais je n'aurais épousé Angelica. » Souffla Jack.

Elizabeth se troubla et recula.

« Vous mentez…

- NON ! Explosa Jack. Bugger Li, Elizabeth, j'ai tout fait pour sauver Will, pour ne pas que tu le perdes ! Parce que c'était ce que tu voulais ! Lorsque je suis venu te chercher, j'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu ne courrais aucun risque, que tu te méfiais comme moi. J'ai protégé Angelica parce que, parce que… Bugger Elizabeth, je ne pouvais pas le laisser l'utiliser ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. »

Jack posa un regard suppliant sur Elizabeth.

« Tu as fait la même chose lorsque le Kraken était à nos trousses… Parce c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et moi je pensais, je croyais que tu ne courrais aucun danger, c'était ce qu'il avait dit ! Il était fier de toi, tu l'impressionnais, Elizabeth tu

- Cessez de me tutoyer Jack. Souffla la jeune femme. Cessez de vous trouver des excuses. Aucune d'elles ne parviendra à réparer ce que vous avez fait. Rien ne me ramènera mon mari. Et rien ne ramènera ma fille.

- NOTRE fille ! Hurla Jack. Que tu le veuilles ou non c'était MON enfant ! Tu crois vraiment que sa mort ne me fait rien ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de te voir malheureuse ? Tu crois que je voulais tout ça ! »

Elizabeth hésita. La jeune femme glissa une main sur son ventre désormais vide et son regard se durcit.

« Peu importe ce que vous vouliez. Ils sont morts, ils sont tous morts. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, si j'avais su….

- Il est trop tard pour les regrets Jack. » Trancha Elizabeth avant de se détourner, le laissant seul avec lui-même.

()()

Angelica grinça des dents à la vue d'Elizabeth qui remontait de la cale. Aussi furieuse que peinée, la jeune femme se dirigea à grands pas vers sa rivale.

« Entonces él te ha jodido puta? »**

Elizabeth s'immobilisa net et se retourna vers Angelica.

« Si usted habla con Jack, este hijo de puta es totalmente de usted. Él mató a mi hijo a ahorrar si no es suficiente para ti es que eres más estúpido de lo que pienso. Ahora no hablo con mi perra, si usted me insulta de nuevo voy a romper tus entrañas y te hago llegar a tu papá querida en el otro lado, savvy ? »

Stupéfaite, Angelica la fixa tandis qu'Elizabeth la regardait avec mépris.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais être la seule personne sur terre à parler espagnol ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Elizabeth s'éloigna tandis que Gibbs se tournait vers Scrum.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Scrum se redressa, fier de son importance.

« Elle a dit : _Si tu parles de Jack, ce batard est entièrement à toi. Il a tué mon enfant pour te sauver si ça ne te suffit pas c'est que tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pense. Maintenant ne me parle plus sale garce, si tu m'insultes encore je t'arrache les tripes et je te fais rejoindre ton cher papa de l'autre côté_, enfin quelque chose du style. »

Gibbs blêmit et se signa à la hâte.

« Pitié Seigneur, faites que ce voyage se termine vite. »

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Tarris ne put retenir un mouvement de recul à la vue de Barbossa et ce dernier lui renvoya un regard peu amène alors qu'il relevait le nez du vieux livre dans l'étude duquel il était plongé.

« Quoi ?

- Capitaine Barbossa, un grain se prépare… Il faudrait l'éviter.

- Tu veux dire dévier de notre route et perdre du temps ? » Demanda Hector d'un ton mauvais.

Terrifié, Tarris hocha silencieusement la tête et Barbossa le toisa.

« Permission refusée. On garde le cap.

- Mais capi »

Le cliquetis de l'arme de Barbossa fit mourir les mots sur les lèvres de Tarris et le pirate ricana.

« Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non capitaine, à vos ordres capitaine… »

Satisfait, Barbossa le regarda sortir puis se replongea dans l'étude des livres amassés par Teach à la recherche d'une indication qui lui permettrait de contrer Calypso.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Complétement ivre, Jack posa un regard vitreux sur Angelica.

« Angie, mon ange, mon amour, déclama t'il avec cynisme. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite de ma charmante et douce épouse dans mon antre de débauche ? »

La jeune femme posa un regard dégouté sur les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol.

« Tu es ivre.

- Oui et alors ? »

Angelica soupira.

« Jack je n'ai plus que toi.

- Tu m'excuses je n'ai pas de mouchoirs, » ricana Jack.

La jeune femme se força au calme et s'approcha.

« Jack, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux plus perdre personne… »

Jack la regarda avec méfiance et elle poursuivit.

« Tu as couché avec elle Jack ! Tu lui as fait un enfant ! Comment suis-je sensée réagir à cela ? Comment puis je te croire alors que tu m'as menti si souvent ? »

Le pirate se leva avec difficultés et la fixa.

« Tu ne peux pas trésor. »

Angelica le regarda, décontenancée par le ton qu'il employait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire… »

Le pirate la fixa et prit une nouvelle gorgée en la toisant avec défi.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle ? » Demanda Angelica avec horreur.

Un sourire désabusé échappa à Jack et il secoua la tête.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais hein Angie ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de sa femme, Jack s'engagea dans les escaliers d'un pas pesant.

()()

Après son altercation avec Angelica, Elizabeth s'était rendue dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Héléna.

« Pas un mot, » avait soufflé Elizabeth avant de s'allonger.

Depuis, elle n'avait plus dit une parole et Héléna hésitait à la réveiller lorsque Jack ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Héléna se redressa et se raidit en constatant qu'il était ivre.

« Jack, tu ne devrais pas…

- Sors d'ici ou je te tue. » Gronda le pirate.

Choquée par cette menace qui ressemblait peu au pirate qu'elle connaissait, Héléna sursauta.

« Maintenant ! » Hurla Jack.

Les yeux d'Héléna roulèrent d'Elizabeth à Jack et le pirate soupira.

« Bugger Héléna, j'ai une fiole remplie de venin de grenouilles, ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir. »

Héléna grimaça puis s'effaça avec regrets.

Une fois la femme partie, Jack ferma la porte d'un geste brusque et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Surprise, Elizabeth le fixa.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai dit qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Il n'y a rien que je veuille encore Jack. Rien. »

Le pirate oscilla.

« Je ne savais pas que la Fontaine exigerait une vie pour te ramener. Je ne savais pas qu'elle mourrait.

- Ne parlez pas d'elle, souffla Elizabeth.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais dit que tu l'attendais ! Pas comme si tu m'avais averti que j'allais être père !

- Il n'y avait aucune raison que je le fasse. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Oh oui bien sûr … Ce brave Will aurait endossé la paternité de mon enfant, tu comptais lui mentir à lui aussi ? »

Révulsée, Elizabeth se leva à la hâte.

« Ne parlez pas de Will.

- Oh de Will non plus il ne faut pas parler, se moqua Jack.

- Sortez ! » Exigea Elizabeth.

Le pirate la toisa, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner, je suis capitaine et vous vous trouvez sur mon batiment.

- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui sort. »Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Jack la rattrapa par le bras sans douceur.

« Non. Pas tant que je ne vous aurais pas dit ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- Je me moque de ce que vous ressentez, cracha Elizabeth.

- Bien sûr, tu t'en es toujours moquée hein… »

Elizabeth le regarda, brusquement inquiète et il lui adressa un sourire cynique.

« Ce bon vieux Jack hein Lizzie… »

La jeune femme se débattit et il la maintint.

« Juste bon à sauver ton précieux Will. Juste bon à te contenter pendant son absence. Un second choix non un amant de rechange somme toute. Comme Norrington. »

Elizabeth blêmit.

« Comment osez vous

- Oh j'ose ma belle. Un homme juste bon à être utilisé pour ton plaisir ou pour servir tes intérêts. Quantité négligeable, inutile de lui dire qu'il va être père, Will est tellement meilleur dans le genre. C'est ça hein ? »

Elizabeth tressaillit en percevant toute la violence de son amertume et Jack poursuivit.

« Mais bien sûr Philip, le précieux Phil connaissait la vérité lui… Evidemment. D'ailleurs tu savais que c'est lui qui a hérité de la charge de Will ? Amusant quand on y pense… »

Elizabeth déglutit.

« Jack, vous me faites mal…

- Vraiment ? Dommage. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Jack soupira.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit… »

Elizabeth soupira, vaincue.

« Vous étiez avec Angelica. Vous êtes avec Angelica. Vous l'aimez. Je n'avais aucun droit de m'immiscer entre vous. »

Jack la regarda avec étonnement.

« Quoi ?

- Jack, il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans votre vie. Souffla Elizabeth. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'était une erreur. Vous n'aviez pas à en payer le prix. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous voler votre bonheur avec Angelica, ni de lui prendre le sien. »

Troublé, le pirate la relâcha.

« Ce n'était pas à cause de Will ? »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se remplit de tristesse à l'évocation de son époux.

« Non. Will, Will voulait que je vive. Il me l'avait dit. »

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Elizabeth…

- C'est trop tard Jack. » Le coupa la jeune femme.

Le pirate poussa un glapissement alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui et la retint à nouveau.

« Je regrette, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton las. Et je comprends. Vous vouliez protéger Angelica envers et contre tout.

- Je ne supporte pas que tu me haïsses, murmura Jack.

- Alors laissez moi partir Jack. Débarquez moi au large des prochaines côtes.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas te perdre, balbutia Jack.

- C'est déjà fait Jack. » Répondit Elizabeth sur le ton d'une évidence.

La pression de la main de Jack s'accentua sur son bras et il la repoussa contre le mur.

« J'ai cru devenir fou quand tu es morte.

- Jack, arrê

- Si Hector n'avait pas tué Blackbeard j'aurais mis ce salaud en pièces, tu n'imagines pas… Il ne s'est pas passé un jour depuis sans que je regrette. Pas une seule heure, pas une seule minute. »

Elizabeth se décomposa et souffla.

« Jack arrêtez

- Non, tu voulais la vérité, la voilà la vérité. Chaque fois que je faisais l'amour à Angelica c'était toi que je voyais, chaque fois que je fermais les yeux c'était toi. C'est toi. Elizabeth je

- CA SUFFIT ! »

Jack se contenta de la maintenir contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Elizabeth, je ne veux pas te laisser partir.

- Vous êtes marié avec Angelica, martela la jeune femme.

- Et je l'aime, souffla Jack. Mais toi, Elizabeth, toi et moi nous sommes pareils, je »

Jack s'immobilisa et Elizabeth soupira douloureusement. Elle aurait du l'écarter, elle devait l'écarter. Il lui avait tout pris. Will était mort par sa faute. Son enfant avait été sacrifié par sa faute. Pourtant lorsque Jack posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne se déroba pas.

**Traduction**

*** Fils de pute, répond moi ou je vous tue toi et ta putain.**

**** Alors il t'a bien baisée putain **


	40. Mensonges

_**Bonjour ! Déjà merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**BlackHeart : oui ils sont tous perdus mais Hector d'une certaine manière a déjà fait un choix lol**_

_**Holly : Hector a sa manière à lui d'aimer qui n'est pas forcément celle qu'on attendrait ahem . Liz comme tout le monde ne sait plus où elle en est même si le pétage de plomb de Jack remet les choses plus ou moins en place. Lol bah le willa et le jackelica même combat mdrrr. Et contente que tu aies aimé la dernière fin de chapitre ahem…**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous rappelle néanmoins qu'il serait hautement déconseillé de faire du mal à l'auteur…. Bonne lecture et.. reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 39**

**Mensonges**

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack referma ses bras autour du corps mince d'Elizabeth alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Contre lui, la jeune femme le repoussa et il se détacha avec regret.

« Elizabeth, » murmura t'il.

Elle lui renvoya un regard bouleversé et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas Jack. Je ne peux pas te pardonner. »

Refroidi, le pirate la fixa.

« Très bien. » Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.

()()

Derrière la porte, Angelica hoqueta et se rejeta dans l'ombre alors que Jack sortait, le visage bouleversé. Elle n'avait rien perdu de la conversation entre Jack et sa putain. Les poings serrés, elle se promit de tout faire pour garder l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Barbossa mit pied à terre avec superbe. La tête haute, il se dirigea droit vers la Salle du Conseil. Voyant cette dernière juste occupée par quelques Seigneurs las d'entendre le chant il la dédaigna et se rendit près de Teague.

« Nous devons parler. »

Teague lui adressa un regard nonchalant tellement semblable à celui de Jack que le Seigneur dut avoir recours à toute sa maitrise pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Et de quoi ?

- Calypso. » Annonça Hector.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack dormait depuis plusieurs heures, ou plutôt il cuvait après son affrontement avec Elizabeth. Du moins il essayait.

Le pirate soupira et se leva.

Il ne réussirait pas à dormir, pas après le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Elizabeth. Il grimaça à cette pensée qui entrainait forcément celle d'Angelica et s'assit. Il aimait Angelica, il l'avait toujours aimée, il devait l'aimer. Elle était sa femme et une part de lui ne le regrettait pas, il l'aimait. Mais il y avait Elizabeth, son rêve inaccessible et la femme qui le hantait depuis leur rencontre. Jack soupira douloureusement. Il avait encore le gout des lèvres de Lizzie sur les siennes mais il y avait Angelica. Il n'avait pas menti. Il l'avait épousée parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait épousée parce que Lizzie avait épousé Will.

« Bugger, » grinça t'il avant d'ouvrir son compas.

L'aiguille oscilla quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa course folle.

« Bugger, » répéta Jack.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Barbossa reposa le Code et fixa Teague.

« Donc en ma qualité de Roi, je peux décider seul d'enfermer à nouveau Calypso. »

Teague le fixa d'un air sombre.

« Il me semble que le précédent Roi est toujours en vie.

- Et il me semble à moi qu'elle est morte jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse la preuve du contraire. » Rétorqua Barbossa sur un ton de défi.

Teague s'agaça.

« Que cherches-tu Barbossa ? Tu sais que Calypso nous détruira si non échouons.

- Je ne compte pas échouer.

- Mais tu auras besoin de tous les Seigneurs, cela inclut Jack et Héléna.

- Héléna est morte. » Mentit Barbossa.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Teague oscilla puis son visage reprit son masque habituel d'indifférence.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Calypso, » mentit à nouveau Barbossa.

Teague serra brièvement les poings puis se détendit.

« C'est impossible, elle a bu l'eau de la Fontaine, de plus Calypso n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

- Et bien il faut croire que si, » rétorqua Barbossa.

Teague le fixa.

« La venger ne la ramènera pas.

- Je commence à comprendre d'où vient le côté midinette de Sparrow, » cracha Barbossa.

Cette fois le Gardien se hérissa sous l'insulte et sortit son pistolet.

« Ne me manque pas de respect petit. »

Ulcéré par son dédain, Barbossa sortit à son tour son pistolet.

« Je ne suis pas un _petit_ Gardien, je suis le Roi de la Confrérie. Tous les pirates me doivent obéissance sous peine de recevoir le traitement réservé aux traitres et aux mutins.

- Il est vrai que tu as une certaine expérience en ce qui concerne la mutinerie, rétorqua Teague. Cependant, tu oublies que le Gardien n'a qu'un seul maitre et c'est le Code.

- D'où sort cette ineptie ?

- Du Code. » Répondit Teague avec nonchalance.

Barbossa lui lança un regard noir mais n'osa toutefois pas s'attaquer au Gardien frontalement. Il savait que sous ses apparences désinvoltes l'homme était un combattant redoutable qui jouissait de nombreuses protections aussi surprenantes les unes que les autres. L'attaquer de front au milieu de la forteresse dont il avait fait son royaume serait une mauvaise idée. Trop pour qu'il prenne le risque de le faire.

« Maintenant sors petit, ordonna Teague. Quand à ta requête tu n'auras qu'à la soumettre à notre Roi quand Jack la ramènera. »

Furieux, Barbossa claqua la porte derrière lui tandis que Teague laissait filer un soupir inquiet. Barbossa était un homme dangereux. Il aurait du s'opposer au marché qu'il avait passé avec Jack, il l'avait su tout de suite mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de perdre Jack pour toujours. Et maintenant, il payait le prix de sa faiblesse. Car si il laissait Barbossa agir, ce dernier pourrait bien mener la piraterie entière à sa perte…

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Assise sur son lit, Elizabeth tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Will était mort. Son enfant était mort. A cause de Jack. Elle savait que c'était la faute de Jack, mais pourtant elle ne parvenait plus à le haïr, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pas après leur baiser.

Aussi cruel que ça paraisse, Jack avait fait ce qu'elle aurait fait elle-même dans la même situation si Will avait été en danger. Ce qu'elle avait fait en sacrifiant Jack au Kraken. Mais il y avait Lizzie. Elizabeth frémit au souvenir de son enfant et elle grinça des dents. Comment pouvait-elle encore penser à Jack après ça ? Comment avait elle pu le laisser la toucher une fois de plus ?

Héléna pénétra silencieusement dans la cabine et fixa Elizabeth. La jeune femme releva des yeux baignés de larmes silencieuses sur elle et Héléna soupira.

« Je suis désolée Elizabeth. Tellement désolée, j'ignorais ton existence, j'ignorais qu'une innocente devrait mourir pour accomplir ma vengeance. Si tu dois trouver une responsable pour tout ça, elle est devant toi. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« A quoi bon chercher un responsable… Ce qui est perdu l'est à tout jamais. »

Héléna passa une main sur son ventre et s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu ne devrais pas rejeter Jack. »

Elizabeth se raidit.

« Je l'ai vu là-bas, j'ai vu son visage lorsqu'il a réalisé que Blackbeard t'avait emmenée dans la grotte. J'ai vu son regard lorsque tu as bu et celui qu'il a eu lorsqu'il a su qu'il existait une chance de te ramener. Elizabeth, il n'a pas réfléchi, s'il avait du tout perdre pour cela, il l'aurait fait. »

Elizabeth déglutit.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? Pourquoi essayez-vous de lui trouver des excuses ? »

Héléna sourit tristement.

« Parce que j'ai peine à croire que tu sois le genre de femme qui offre ses faveurs à un homme sans l'aimer. »

Elizabeth eut l'impression qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Non en effet, mais tu auras du mal à me faire croire que tu as trompé ton époux par gout de la luxure.

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Elizabeth avec rancœur.

Héléna sourit.

« Parce que rien de ce que j'ai appris sur toi ne m'indique que tu es le genre de femme à agir ainsi. »

Elizabeth soupira tristement.

« Peu importe. Jack est venu me voir pour sauver Angelica. Pour sauver sa femme.

- Tout faire pour sauver une personne ne signifie pas qu'on l'aime Elizabeth. Pas plus que le fait de la tuer ne signifie qu'on la hait. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers elle et Héléna soupira.

« J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à chercher un moyen de tuer Blackbeard. Parce que je haïssais l'homme qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, je me souviens aussi de celui qu'il était avant et je me demande s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen. »

Elizabeth la regarda avec horreur.

« Vous ne songez tout de même pas à le ramener.

- Non, murmura Héléna. Non je sais que son âme était trop corrompue, qu'il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs que moi Elizabeth, ne laisse pas la vengeance tuer ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et songea au regard de Jack alors qu'il se dévoilait devant elle un peu plus tôt. Elle avait envie de le croire, tellement envie de le croire.

« Mon enfant est mort à cause de lui, murmura-t-elle.

- C'était le sien à lui aussi, répondit doucement Héléna. Quand à ce qui s'est produit, ce n'est pas Jack qu'il faut blâmer pour cela mais mon frère qui n'a pas hésité à s'emparer de tes années en te sachant enceinte. »

Elizabeth soupira tristement et Héléna posa la main sur la sienne.

« Jack a beaucoup perdu lui aussi. Il a perdu un enfant sans même savoir qu'il existait, il a perdu Angelica aussi même si ils se refusent tous les deux à le reconnaitre.

- Alors quoi ? Je devrais lui pardonner au prétexte qu'il est malheureux ?

- Non, tu devrais lui pardonner parce qu'il est aussi malheureux sans toi que tu l'es sans lui. »

Elizabeth frémit et la fixa.

« Sortez.

- Bien, comme tu voudras, mais je t'avertis Elizabeth, un jour tu le regretteras et ce jour-là il sera peut-être trop tard. » Murmura Héléna avant de sortir.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Furieux, Hector bouscula d'une bourrade la vieille servante qui se trouvait sur son passage et qu'il avait toujours connue dans les murs.

« Toi ! Lâcha la femme.

- Va au diable, rétorqua Hector.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'apprendre le moyen de tuer Calypso ne t'intéresse pas ? » Rétorqua la femme.

Hector s'immobilisa net.

« Quoi ? Que sais-tu ? Parle !

- Pas ici, » répondit la vieille en s'éloignant.

Sans hésiter, Hector la suivit.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Angelica mit longtemps à réfléchir à une stratégie avant de se décider à frapper à la porte d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec suspicion et Angelica se retint de la frapper à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Jack.

« Que veux-tu ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Voir comment tu vas.

- Epargne nous les mensonges tu veux ? » Ironisa Elizabeth.

Angelica lui fit face et songea une fois de plus qu'elle la haïssait avant de se reprendre. Elle avait une partie à jouer et l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'elle fasse un faux pas.

« Je suis enceinte. De Jack. »

Elizabeth blêmit.

« Quoi ?

- Allons tu es bien placée pour savoir comment ça arrive non ? Se moqua Angelica. Sauf que je suis sa femme. »

Elizabeth la fixa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dans une heure nous croiserons au large d'une île. Je veux que tu partes. Je veux que tu laisses ma famille tranquille. Je veux que Jack t'oublie. »

Elizabeth frissonna.

« Et s'il ne veut pas ?

- Tu m'as volé mon père Elizabeth. Ne vole pas celui de mon enfant. » Rétorqua Angelica.

Elizabeth blêmit.

« Et mon enfant à moi ?

- Il est mort. Tu lui as volé sa vie, ne détruit pas celle du mien. » Lâcha Angelica avant de sortir.

Restée seule Elizabeth laissa filer un sanglot. Pendant un instant elle avait cru que Jack, qu'une chose était possible mais qui serait-elle si elle volait l'époux de sa sœur enceinte ?

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Barbossa grimaça à la vue des quartiers délabrés où l'emmenait la femme. Finalement cette dernière s'effaça et il pénétra dans une demeure délabrée à la forte odeur de moisi.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

- Parce que ce que je m'apprête à te révéler fait de moi une parjure au serment que j'ai jadis fait sur le Code. »

Barbossa grimaça, agacé par ce rappel au Code mais la femme n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit.

« J'avais cru ne jamais revoir Calypso de mon vivant, j'avais cru que le jugement rendu par le Second Tribunal de la Confrérie suffirait à nous débarrasser de sa présence malfaisante. »

Hector se leva, énervé d'avoir perdu du temps en suivant une vieille femme de toute évidence sénile.

« Le Premier Tribunal de la Confrérie a condamné Calypso, il s'est réuni pour la première fois à cette occasion, tout le monde sait cela. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

- C'est ce qu'on vous a fait croire à vous tous, puissants Seigneurs et héritiers des premiers Seigneurs mais c'est faux ! » Martela la femme.

Barbossa hésita et elle poursuivit.

« Il a existé un Premier Tribunal, une Confrérie où une poignée d'hommes a jugé bon de s'attirer les faveurs de Calypso en échange d'une contrepartie. Le prix pour éviter les tempêtes et avoir des vents favorables. »

Intéressé, Barbossa se rassit et adopta une feinte nonchalance.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai pourquoi n'en avons-nous jamais entendu parler ?

- Peut-être parce que le Premier Tribunal avait tellement honte qu'il a ôté du Code tout ce qui se rapportait à sa lâcheté, cracha la femme. Bartholomew et Morgan s'en sont chargés eux-mêmes et ils ont fait en sorte de faire disparaitre les pages du Code.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai ?

- Demande au Gardien d'ouvrir l'ouvrage au début. Au milieu du premier tiers, trois pages ont été arrachées, seul un œil exercé peut le voir mais c'est la vérité. Ensuite, ils nous ont tous réunis, Seigneurs et parents des Seigneurs pour nous faire jurer le silence. »

Barbossa blêmit.

« Mais quel âge avez-vous donc ?

- Assez pour être plus sage que toi Barbossa. Je n'ignore pas que tu es celui qui a rendu la bête immonde à ses pouvoirs. »

Barbossa se dandina légèrement.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi m'aider ?

- Parce que nos intérêts concordent. Tu veux te venger de Calypso et moi aussi. Seulement cette fois je ne me contenterais pas de la voir emprisonnée, je veux qu'elle crève. »

Barbossa recula légèrement devant la haine qu'irradiait la vieille femme et se reprit.

« Racontez. Quel accord avaient ils passé avec Calypso ?

- Le prix du sang, siffla la femme. En échange de ses bienfaits, Calypso exigeait des hommes qu'ils lui livrent une de leurs filles lorsqu'ils en avaient. Celle de son choix. »

Barbossa blêmit à cette mention.

« Pour en faire des sirènes, » murmura-t-il.

Sa réponse arracha un ricanement mauvais à la femme.

« Je savais que ton mensonge ne tenait pas la route Barbossa. Héléna Teach n'est pas du genre à mourir si facilement, nous autres qui avons bu l'eau ne mourrons pas ainsi. »

Ce dernier tressaillit, furieux de s'être laissé prendre aussi facilement au piège qu'elle lui avait tendu mais elle reprit.

« J'avais douze ans lorsque mon père a offert Elliana à Calypso. Ma petite sœur. Elle était… douce, gentille. C'était la joie de ma mère. Tout le monde l'adorait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleus. C'est pour ça que Calypso l'a choisie, parce que la couleur de ses yeux ressemblait à celle de l'océan. Mon père n'a pas hésité. Après tout que représentait une fille face à une mer clémente ? »

Barbossa grimaça alors que la vieille femme écrasait une larme.

« Elle l'a transformée en monstre. Ma mère en est morte de chagrin. Je n'ai jamais oublié.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée vous-même ? Demanda Barbossa avec grossièreté.

- A cause de mon fils. Répondit brièvement la femme. Et à présent que les années que j'ai prises pour prolonger ma vie sont taries, je suis trop âgée pour me mesurer à elle. Toi, on dit que tu as tué Edward Teach et que tu es revenu d'entre les morts. Tu es assez fort pour la tuer.

-Dites-moi comment, » souffla Barbossa.

La femme ricana de nouveau.

« C'est très simple Barbossa. Tu possèdes déjà l'arme qui seule peut venir à bout de cette horreur.

- Quoi ? »

La femme le fixa.

« Plante le sabre de Poséidon droit dans son cœur Barbossa. Fait-le ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hector se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Le cœur lourd, il se leva sous le regard de la vieille.

« Que fais-tu ? Vas-tu le faire ?

- Je ne possède plus le sabre. Murmura Hector avec tristesse.

- Alors retrouve le et tue la ! Tu entends TUE-LA ! »

La femme avança vers lui, le visage déformé par la démence et Hector ne se sentit pas le cœur de lui avouer qu'il avait justement rendu à Calypso la seule arme capable de la tuer. Dédaignant les vociférations de la femme, il sortit d'un pas égaré.

Une fois dehors, il prit une profonde inspiration, soulagé de retrouver un peu d'air marin après l'atmosphère viciée de la demeure de la vieille.

Puis il avança vers la Salle du Conseil.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth avança sur le pont et posa un regard sur la silhouette de Jack. Angelica tressaillit à sa vue et Elizabeth la vit glisser sa main dans celle du pirate qui soupira.

« Laisse-moi Angelica, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes jérémiades, marmonna Jack d'une voix avinée.

- Je crois que ma sœur veut te parler. » Répondit Angelica en se forçant à prononcer le mot sœur.

Surpris, Jack se retourna vers Elizabeth et la jeune femme inspira profondément.

« Angelica a raison Jack.

- Dans ma cabine. » Murmura le pirate.

Le cœur serré, Angelica vit Elizabeth lui emboiter le pas. La jeune femme effleura la croix qu'elle portait toujours et souffla.

« Je vous en prie Seigneur, ne me le reprenez pas. »

()()

Une fois dans la cabine, Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth et elle se détourna à la vue de l'espoir qu'elle devinait dans son regard.

« Je suis venue vous faire mes adieux Jack. »

Le pirate blêmit.

« Laisse-moi une chance, murmura Jack. S'il te plait. Ne pars pas. Pas encore. »

Elizabeth détourna le regard, touchée et s'efforça d'affermir sa voix.

« Ca ne marcherait pas Jack. Et même si ça le pouvait, même si je réussissais à vous pardonner, que deviendrait Angelica ? Vous l'aimez, elle vous aime. Depuis toujours et à jamais, » ajouta-t-elle avec rancœur.

Jack la fixa avec surprise.

« Quoi ? Comment sais-tu… »

Elizabeth lui renvoya un regard éloquent et il frémit.

« J'étais là Jack. Je vous ai vus. Je vous ai entendus. »

Jack passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux.

« Angelica…. Je ne sais plus, je l'aimais, je l'ai aimée, et je l'ai laissé partir.

- Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas commettre à nouveau la même erreur. Souffla Elizabeth. Jack, ne sacrifiez pas votre bonheur à cause de je ne sais quels remords ou culpabilité. »

Il la fixa et elle poursuivit.

« Nous avons choisi Jack. J'ai choisi Will et vous avez retrouvé Angelica. Le reste était une erreur.

- Toi… souffla Jack. Tu sais toujours ce que je pense, tu me comprends, tu….

- Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous nous faites mal à tous les deux, que vous me faites mal. » Murmura Elizabeth.

Jack secoua la tête.

« Elizabeth, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, tu, je ne peux penser qu'à toi. J'aurais préféré que Blackbeard me vole ma vie plutôt que la tienne.

- Ou celle d'Angelica, murmura Elizabeth. Jack, ça ne marchera pas. Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous désirez. Et moi, moi j'ai tout perdu et je ne veux plus vivre ainsi. »

Le pirate la fixa avec dépit et elle poursuivit.

« Vous êtes venu me chercher pour la sauver. Vous l'avez épousée et je sais que vous étiez sincère. Vous êtes un homme bien, j'aurais du l'expliquer à notre fille. » Murmura-t-elle avec remords.

Jack la fixa, dégrisé.

« Elizabeth…

- S'il vous plait Jack, laissez-moi. Souffla Elizabeth. Laissez-moi partir, laissez-moi oublier. »

Le pirate s'écarta.

« Je… tu… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Que vous me désiriez ne veut pas dire que vous m'aimez, rétorqua Elizabeth avec une pointe de cynisme. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais ce qui s'est produit. Se força-t-elle à dire, le cœur lourd.

- Reste. Murmura Jack.

- Non Jack. Répondit Elizabeth. Mon choix est fait. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Jack la fixa, brusquement désemparé.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ainsi, tu ne peux pas, pas après

- Si. Le coupa Elizabeth, la gorge serrée.

- Le Conseil t'attend ! Elizabeth tu es Roi.

- Non Jack, je ne le suis plus, je ne veux plus l'être. J'en ai assez des pirates.

- Tu mens !

- Laissez-moi partir Jack. Laissez-moi être libre. » Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante.

Elle passa devant lui et il la retint par le bras. Troublée, Elizabeth évita son regard.

« Tu en as envie autant que moi. »Souffla Jack en l'attirant contre lui.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux.

« J'en ai envie, c'est vrai. Mais… Pas au point d'oublier notre fille. Ni William. »

Jack relâcha sa main.

« William… »

Elizabeth déglutit, le cœur lourd et se força à poursuivre.

« Mon seul et unique amour. Depuis toujours et à jamais. Adieu Jack. » Murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth savoura une dernière fois ses lèvres puis se détourna.

« Nous ne nous reverrons plus Jack. »

Sans attendre, elle se détourna et se précipita sur le pont, bouleversée.

()()

Angelica lui adressa un regard haineux.

« Ta chaloupe est prête. »

Un ricanement douloureux échappa à Elizabeth.

« Tu ne laisses rien au hasard hein Angelica.

- Pas lorsque ma famille est en jeu. Et tu n'en fais pas partie. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elizabeth détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le bastingage.

« Les rames sont dedans, lui lança Angelica.

- Trop aimable de ta part. » Grinça Elizabeth avant de commencer à descendre l'échelle de corde.

Angelica se retourna vers Jack alors qu'il avançait sur le pont.

« Je t'en prie Jack, laisse la partir, murmura Angelica. Si tu m'aimes, laisse la partir. »

Le pirate ne répondit pas alors qu'Elizabeth s'éloignait à l'horizon et qu'il se forçait à rester immobile. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Angelica pressa sa main.

« Merci Jack. »

Le pirate se dégagea.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Sans attendre il se dirigea vers sa cabine mais Gibbs l'intercepta.

« Oh Capitaine vous pouvez pas la laisser partir comme ça !

- C'était ce qu'elle voulait Gibbs. » Répondit Jack.

Le bon second lui adressa un regard affligé et Jack avança vers sa cabine. Une fois seul, il s'empara d'une bouteille.

« Je te retrouverais Elizabeth, » murmura t'il en portant machinalement la main à sa ceinture.

Un cri d'effroi lui échappa en ne rencontrant que du vide. Son compas avait disparu. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne l'avait embrassé que pour lui prendre la seule chose qui lui permettait de la retrouver.

_**Chaloupe**_

Une fois sûre d'être hors de portée du Pearl, Elizabeth reposa ses rames et sortit le boitier noir qu'elle avait subtilisé à Jack un peu plus tôt. Là elle prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

Un sanglot lui échappa alors que l'aiguille se tournait vers le Pearl et elle referma vivement le boitier.

« Je suis désolée Jack. Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous, murmura Elizabeth. Pas alors qu'Angelica porte votre enfant. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle laissa le compas glisser dans les flots avant de reprendre sa route, le cœur rempli d'amertume à la pensée que cette fois, elle avait vraiment tout perdu.


	41. Faire des choix

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à Holly et BlackHeart pour leurs reviews.**_

_**Holly :Angie aime Jack, elle ne veut pas le laisser partir, pour Teague je pense que tu seras peut être plus mitigée sur lui, ce n'est pas un ange. Hector fait des conneries mais …il y a de quoi être parano…Héléna aime les Sparrow mais pas trop…Pour la vieille ma foi réponse dans ce chapitre.**_

_**BlackHeart : Hector a bien besoin de calinous crois moi…**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère, la fin approche à grands pas : ) Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 40**

**Faire des choix **

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Barbossa posa un regard las sur l'assemblée des Seigneurs réunis. Teague avait raison, enfermer Calypso les conduirait à leur perte. Il fallait mettre un terme à la domination de cette engeance. Pour de bon. Son esprit revint aux paroles de la vieille et il écouta d'une oreille distraite les jérémiades d'Olonois.

« Combien de temps allons rester coincés ici ? Ne peut-on pas prendre de décisions sans la présence des Seigneurs Teach et Sparrow ?

- Le Seigneur Teach n'est plus, annonça Teague. Quand à ce que vous suggérez Seigneur Olonois, c'est contraire au Code de la Confrérie.

- Au diable le Code ! » S'emporta Olonois, imité par nombre de nouveaux Seigneurs.

Teague frémit et sortit son pistolet.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Gronda-t-il.

Ching intervint brusquement.

« Nous devons tous observer le Code. Seigneur Barbossa, qu'est-il arrivé au Seigneur Teach ? »

Furieux d'être interrompu alors qu'il cherchait un nouveau plan, Barbossa la regarda avec colère.

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! Elle est morte c'est tout ! »

Sri Sumbhajee prit alors la parole d'une voix de fausset.

« Mais qui la remplace ? Et quel ennemi nous menace. »

Barbossa ouvrit la bouche pour saisir l'occasion de retourner la Confrérie contre Calypso mais Teague ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Attendons le retour du Seigneur Sparrow avant de délibérer, qui sait peut être aura-t-il de nouvelles informations à nous apprendre. »

Ching hoqueta, surprise. Il n'était guère dans les habitudes de Teague d'intervenir de la sorte dans les réunions du Conseil.

« La décision du Gardien semble sage, déclara Jocquart. Et pour ma part j'en ai plus qu'assez de rester assis ainsi à attendre Sparrow alors que la taverne n'attend que mon or. »

Sa décision amena des soupirs satisfaits autour de la table et Barbossa manqua de s'étouffer de rage à la vue de son Conseil qui s'éparpillait comme une nuée d'oiseaux.

A l'autre bout de la table de chêne, Teague lui adressa un regard moqueur et le vieux pirate s'élança. Sa main sur son arme, Barbossa s'apprêtait à oublier toutes les raisons qui lui avaient fait garder toute mesure un peu plus tôt pour effacer l'expression satisfaite du visage du Gardien lorsque Sri Sumbhajee referma son bras sur le sien.

« Lâche-moi. » Ordonna Barbossa.

L'eunuque lui renvoya un regard placide.

« Vous ne devriez pas écouter la vieille, elle est folle. »

Barbossa fronça les sourcils. Ainsi son entrevue avec la femme étrange n'était pas passée inaperçue.

« Que sais-tu à son sujet ? » Murmura-t-il.

Une expression de crainte passa dans le regard de Sumbhajee et il répondit.

« Pas ici. »

Sans plus d'explication, il s'éloigna et Barbossa se retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait précédemment Teague. L'homme avait disparu.

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

Assis sur son lit, Jack fixait un point invisible depuis des heures lorsqu'Héléna pénétra dans sa cabine.

La jeune femme grimaça à la vue de la mine que le flamboyant pirate arborait et soupira.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je crois que j'ai eu mon compte de conversation pour aujourd'hui. »

Héléna referma doucement la porte derrière elle et le regarda d'un air navré.

« Et moi je ne peux pas attendre. Je suis enceinte.

- Je ne suis pas le père ! » S'exclama Jack.

Héléna grinça des dents.

« Non tu ne l'es pas, Dieu merci. C'est Hector.

- Blahhhh tu couches vraiment avec cette vieille morue ?

- Ce n'est pas la question Jack ! Maintenant qu'Elizabeth est partie, nous n'aurons plus aucune preuve de son retour, Hector reste donc Roi de la Confrérie. »

Jack tressaillit et la fixa d'un œil noir.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui l'a encouragée à partir… Bugger comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! »

Héléna recula, vexée.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu déraisonnes complètement Jack. »

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres du pirate.

« Tu ne savais pas ? J'ai la réputation d'être fou ! Mais là je ne me trompe pas, Hector et toi vous

- Hector et moi rien du tout. Le coupa Héléna. Il m'a quittée… Parce que je lui avais caché qu'une fois Elizabeth revenue, il ne serait plus Roi et… »

Jack la regarda avec méfiance tandis que des larmes de désarroi se formaient dans ses yeux.

« Jack, j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Le pirate secoua la tête.

« Qui te prouve que j'ai envie d'aider une nouvelle demoiselle en détresse…

- Parce que j'ai peur qui si nous n'agissions pas, Hector courre à sa perte. »

Un ricanement échappa à Jack.

« Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'affection pour cette vieille morue.

- Mais moi si. Et si, si tu m'aides, je t'aiderais en retour à retrouver ton Elizabeth. »

Le visage de Jack se ferma instantanément.

« Je me moque d'Elizabeth. »

Héléna soupira.

« Je vois… Mais peut-être ne te moques tu pas de Calypso ?

- Calypso ?

- Jack, elle veut mon enfant… »

Le pirate grimaça à nouveau.

« Navrant mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. »

Héléna le fixa.

« Je ne te demande pas de t'interposer, je veux juste qu'une fois à Shipwreck Cove, tu gardes un œil sur Hector. Si je ne me trompe pas, du moins s'il est l'homme que je crois qu'il est, il va chercher à s'en prendre à Calypso, et … »

Une bouffée d'émotion remonta en Héléna à la pensée d'un Hector redevenu cadavre et elle reprit d'une voix étranglée.

« Je veux que tu l'en empêches.

- Pourquoi ne t'en charges tu pas toi-même ?

- S'il te plait Jack. » Plaida Héléna.

Jack soupira.

« Soit.

- Merci Jack. » Murmura Héléna.

Sans un bruit, la jeune femme sortit de la cabine du pirate sous le regard furieux d'Angelica.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Barbossa se laissa tomber à côté de Sri Sumbhajee.

« Parle. »

L'eunuque jeta un regard effaré autour d'eux et Barbossa ricana.

« Ce serait encore plus suspect que je te rejoigne dans ta cabine plutôt que dans cette taverne, certains pourraient croire que l'eunuque que tu es sers désormais de réceptacle à mes ardeurs. »

Sri secoua la tête.

« J'ai dit ça comme ça…

- Non. Rétorqua Barbossa. Tu en sais plus que tu ne veux l'admettre sur cette servante. Qui est elle ? »

Sri poussa un glapissement.

« Personne, vous l'avez dit Barbossa, c'est une servante. »

Le pirate pestait entre ses dents lorsqu'un cri d'horreur ébranla la citadelle. Comme un seul homme, les pirates se levèrent tandis qu'un jeune garçon se ruait dans la pièce.

« La vieille Jones, elle est morte ! On lui a arraché la langue et ouvert le bide. »

Barbossa frémit et se rua à l'extérieur.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait le fit tressaillir. La femme à qui il avait parlé un peu plus tôt gisait sur le sol et l'œil exercé du pirate remarqua un cadavre de grenouille non loin du corps supplicié.

Fou de rage, il se tourna vers Sri.

« Une servante ?

- La fille de Morgan, annonça calmement Mistress Ching. Et la mère de Davy Jones. »

Barbossa chancela tandis que Teague prenait la parole d'un ton décontracté.

« Ses souffrances ont enfin pris fin. C'était pitié de la voir sombrer dans la folie un peu plus chaque jour. »

Les yeux de Barbossa rencontrèrent ceux du Gardien et un frisson involontaire secoua l'échine du Roi. Teague lui renvoya un regard dur.

« Personne ne transgresse le Code. » Murmura-t-il en le bousculant.

Statufié, Barbossa songea que s'il avait encore le moindre doute sur la véracité des racontars de la vieille, ceux-ci étaient désormais derrière lui…

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica, un sourire aux lèvres, pénétra dans la cabine, deux verres à la main.

« Un peu de rhum Jack ?

- On fête quelque chose ? Rétorqua le pirate, le visage morne.

- Une femme n'a pas le droit de désirer son époux ? » Rétorqua Angelica.

En l'entendant, Jack soupira et elle passa derrière lui.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ces dernières semaines. » Murmura Angelica en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Jack sourit alors que la main de la jeune femme s'insinuait sous sa chemise.

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu m'en voulais…

- Oui c'est vrai… Mais si je me souviens bien nous avons toujours su nous réconcilier… »

Jack ferma à demi les yeux tandis qu'elle le caressait.

« C'était stupide de ma part de croire que tu l'aimais, murmura Angelica. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, j'aurais du savoir que ce n'était qu'une putain parmi toutes celles que tu as baisées. »

Jack frémit tandis qu'elle le fixait entre ses cils.

« C'était bien cela non ? Une fille dont tu as usé une nuit pour faire jaillir ta semence ? »

Le pirate hésita tandis que le regard d'Angelica se chargeait de peine devant son mutisme.

« Content que tu t'en rendes compte. » Lâcha finalement Jack.

Après tout il aimait Angelica, avait aimé, aimait…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme emprisonnèrent les siennes et le pirate oublia le reste. Quelle importance finalement qu'Elizabeth soit partie ? La jeune femme avait été claire, elle n'aimerait jamais que son foutu Will, quand à lui il avait enfin retrouvé Angelica. Il n'avait aucune raison pour désirer autre chose.

Alors qu'il allongea it la jeune femme sous lui, Jack parvint presque à se convaincre qu'Elizabeth ne lui était rien. Pourtant, lorsqu'il jaillit dans le corps chaud et offert d'Angelica, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au baiser d'adieu qu'Elizabeth lui avait donné.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Barbossa regarda avec cynisme le Black Pearl pénétrer dans la baie et ne put retenir un léger sourire à la vue de la silhouette d'Héléna dressée sur le pont.

« Voici une morte qui semble bien se porter. » Ironisa Teague à ses côtés.

Barbossa lui renvoya un regard rusé.

« Il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

- En effet, de toute évidence. » Rétorqua Teague.

()()

Le cœur battant, Héléna mit pied à terre et son regard épousa celui d'Hector avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

« Héléna, j'étais inquiet à ton sujet. » Lui lança Teague d'une voix charmeuse.

La jeune femme détourna son regard d'Hector et étreignit Teague.

« Tu sais bien que je m'en sors toujours. »

Barbossa grinça des dents en les voyant enlacés et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Je dois te parler. »

Héléna lui renvoya un regard glacial.

« Nous nous verrons au conseil Seigneur Barbossa. »

Fou de rage, Barbossa la vit se détourner pour emboiter le pas de Teague tandis que Jack s'avançait vers lui.

« Là, j'crois que tu l'as énervée… Quelle idée de l'avoir laissée sur place… »

Barbossa inspira et le toisa.

« Sparrow. »

Sans se soucier des protestations de Jack, il referma sa main autour de son col et l'entraina.

« Hé doucement, j'l'ai pas touchée si c'est ce que tu

- Ton compas, donne le moi ou je te tue sur le champ. » Rétorqua Barbossa.

Jack déglutit.

« Ce serait contraire au Code…

- Je me fous du Code, rétorqua Barbossa. Donne le moi. »

Jack soupira.

« Navré Hector mais je ne l'ai plus…

- Quoi ?

- Elizabeth l'a pris, soupira Jack. A ce propos tu es toujours Roi, ça devrait te réjouir.

- Je m'en moque ! Explosa Barbossa. Où est cette garce ?

- Elle est partie et ne reviendra jamais, » intervint Angelica, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Barbossa pesta entre ses dents tandis que Jack fixait sa femme avec méfiance…

()()

Héléna suivit Teague jusque dans les appartements qu'il s'était attribué et sourit fugacement tandis que son vieil ami leur servait un verre à tous deux.

« Barbossa raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu es morte. »

Le visage d'Héléna accusa le coup, les mots cruels que son amant lui avait adressés encore en mémoire puis vida son verre.

« Un différend.

- Le genre de différend qui le pousse à tenter de s'en prendre à Calypso ? » Interrogea Teague.

Cette fois le cœur d'Héléna accéléra. Finalement, malgré toutes ses paroles cruelles et le reste, Hector se souciait encore assez de leur enfant pour risquer sa vie en enfermant Calypso.

« Héléna ? » Demanda Teague.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et un sourire en coin éclaira son visage.

« Ca ne concerne qu'Hector et moi. »

Une grimace dégoutée échappa à Teague et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses toujours le choix le plus déplorable possible ? »

Héléna hoqueta devant la colère qui couvait sous les propos de son vieil ami.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Teague se resservit à boire et la fixa.

« Ce que s'est passé ? Ce qui se passe toujours avec Barbossa, il cherche à entrainer la Confrérie dans ses folies, il joue avec des secrets qu'il aurait du toujours ignorer et compromet ainsi notre avenir, pire il nous mène à notre perte. Bugger mais où est donc Elizabeth ? » Soupira Teague avec une telle expression de regret dans la voix qu'Héléna ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

Cependant, elle reprit bien vite son sérieux et fixa son vieil ami.

« Quels secrets ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit qu'Hector jouait avec des secrets, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Teague grimaça.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est secret, en fait c'est plus une légende qu'un secret à dire vrai mais Barbossa semble le croire pour je ne sais quelle raison perverse.

- Légende ou secret je veux savoir. » Martela Héléna.

Teague tiqua et elle lui prit le bras.

« Je t'en prie Teague, dit le moi. »

Il se troubla et la fixa.

« Il existait un accord entre les premiers Seigneurs et Calypso.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

- Il n'en existe plus aucune trace nulle part, ceux qui m'ont précédé s'en sont assuré. Gronda Teague.

- Et en quoi consistait-il ? »

Teague hésita et Héléna saisit son bras.

« Dis le moi…

- Certains offraient une de leurs filles à Calypso. »

Héléna recula violement.

« Quoi ?

- En échange de faveurs, d'une mer clémente, Héléna tout a un prix. »

Elle passa une main sur son ventre et se décomposa.

« Cette histoire ne doit jamais sortir de nos murs Héléna, cela détruirait la Confrérie aussi sûrement que si Barbossa décidait de poursuivre son projet ridicule d'enfermer à nouveau Calypso. J'ai été fou de vous laisser le nommer Roi, Jack et toi. A présent qu'Elizabeth n'est manifestement pas avec vous, il est devenu trop dangereux pour la Confrérie. »

Héléna blêmit.

« Teague…Tu n'es pas sérieux.

- Si notre survie est au prix de la sienne je n'hésiterais pas. »

Héléna tressaillit et avança vers lui.

« Je porte son enfant Teague. Calypso le menace, c'est pour cela qu'il agit ainsi….

- Peu importe ses raisons, rétorqua Teague. Je ne peux pas sacrifier la Confrérie au nom d'un enfant, même si c'est le tien. »

Héléna déglutit tandis qu'il lui semblait qu'un mur venait de s'ériger entre son vieil ami et elle-même.

« Tu as changé Teague, avant tu avais du cœur, avant tu ne faisais pas passer cette stupide Confrérie avant le reste.

- Toi aussi tu as changé Héléna, quant à la Confrérie tu n'as jamais compris ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Si tu l'avais su tu ne serais pas partie à l'époque, tu n'aurais pas pris le parti de ton frère contre celui de ton ami. »

Héléna rit sauvagement.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu te venges ? Des années après tu m'en veux pour n'avoir jamais couché avec toi, pour être partie ?

- Je t'en veux d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp, je t'en veux pour avoir fait toi-même ton propre malheur, souffla Teague. Pour chaque chose que l'on désire il y a un prix à payer. Tu as désiré rester fidèle à ton frère en valait-il le prix ? »

Héléna le fixa.

« Et toi ta Confrérie vaut elle le prix de la vie d'Hector ? Ta vengeance valait elle le coup Teague ? Tuer Blackbeard et sacrifier Elizabeth, ça en valait la peine ? »

Teague détourna les yeux mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas de répit.

« Et les larmes de ton fils lorsqu'il a appris que son enfant était mort avant de naitre est ce que ça en valait la peine ? »

Teague blêmit.

« Quoi… L'enfant d'Elizabeth est… »

Un éclat cruel dans le regard, Héléna lui fit face.

« Comme tu te plais à le répéter si souvent, il y a toujours un prix à payer Teague. La Fontaine a pris la vie de l'enfant pour ramener la mère. »

Teague ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Comment va Jack ?

- Demande le lui toi-même, qui sait peut être que ça ne te coutera rien ! Pesta Héléna avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Au revoir Teague. »

Le pirate se leva brusquement.

« Attend… Convaincs Barbossa de garder le silence et de laisser Calypso en paix. Si tu peux. »

Héléna le regarda avec tristesse.

« Alors c'est le perdre lui ou perdre mon enfant n'est-ce pas ?

- Il ne réussira pas à enfermer Calypso de nouveau, nous le savons tous les deux. Il mourra en essayant puis ce sera notre tour à tous.» Souffla Teague.

Héléna inspira longuement.

« Je vois.

- Je suis désolé Héléna, vraiment, soupira Teague. S'il y avait quelque chose à faire, je le ferais mais quelle que soit la solution c'est une cause perdue. C'est le prix à

- Ne le dis pas, le coupa farouchement Héléna. Ne le dis plus jamais devant moi Teague. »

Sans plus attendre, Héléna sortit.

Plus que jamais, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

()()

Teague s'approcha lentement de Jack à côté duquel se tenait Angelica.

« Jackie, » commença t'il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion à la pensée de tout ce que son fils avait perdu.

Jack releva un regard morne sur lui et lui désigna la bouteille qu'il tenait.

« Pas maintenant tu veux. »

Angelica se rapprocha de Jack et toisa Teague.

« Nous sommes épuisés, nous avons fait une longue route et nous apprêtions à nous coucher. »

Teague nota du coin de l'œil le tressaillement de Jack devant l'affirmation de la jeune femme et se tourna vers elle.

« Mademoiselle Teach, vous êtes libre de rejoindre les quartiers qui vous ont été assignés. Le Seigneur Sparrow et moi-même avons à parler. C'est urgent. »

Angelica rougit sous la rebuffade que l'autre ne s'était même pas donné la peine de dissimuler et s'avança.

« Madame Sparrow Gardien, plus vite vous vous y ferez mieux ce sera.

- Les épouses n'ont pas à participer au Conseil, rétorqua Teague d'une voix glaciale.

- Vraiment ? Et si Elizabeth Swann se trouvait à ma place vous l'enverriez se coucher comme une bonne petite épouse bien docile ? Ragea Angelica.

- Elizabeth Swann est un Seigneur de la Confrérie et le Roi légitime de cette dernière. Pas vous. Du reste si elle était ici, c'est à elle que je m'adresserais en priorité, comme elle n'est pas là, Jack va devoir répondre à mes questions. »

Angelica ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Jack intervint d'un ton las.

« Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes Angelica, ce ne sera pas long. »

Les yeux sombres d'Angelica se posèrent sur Teague puis elle se pencha vers Jack.

« Je t'attendrais, » souffla t'elle tendrement avant de le gratifier d'un long baiser.

Une fois Angelica sortie, Jack leva les yeux sur son père.

« Tu peux être bref ? Comme tu vois je suis attendu. »

Teague ne répondit pas, il alla fermer la porte à clef puis s'avança lentement vers son fils qui n'avait pas bougé.

Au bout d'un long moment, il prit la parole.

« Héléna m'a dit ce qui s'est passé à la Fontaine. »

Jack tressaillit.

« Dans ce cas tu sais déjà tout. Commenta-t-il avant de se lever et de marcher d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolé Jackie, je ne voulais pas ça pour toi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. » Souffla Teague.

Dos à lui, Jack s'immobilisa et Teague vit ses épaules commencer à trembler.

« Elle est morte. Notre fille est morte papa et Elizabeth, Lizzie, elle… »

Teague déglutit en entendant la voix de Jack se briser sur les derniers mots.

« Elle est partie, se força à poursuivre le pirate. Et elle ne reviendra jamais et je, j'ai du, je devais la laisser partir.

- Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Teague.

Jack se retourna.

« Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais encore lui donner. »

Teague soupira et servit deux larges chopes de rhum.

« Viens t'asseoir.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me soucier de la Confrérie ! Pesta Jack.

- Ce n'est pas de la Confrérie dont je veux te parler. »

Jack soupira et s'assit finalement.

« Angelica m'attend, tenta t'il.

- Angelica… Répéta Teague. Je t'avais prévenu Jack, la Fontaine ne donne rien sans reprendre en échange. »

Le poing de Jack s'abattit sur la table.

« Epargne moi tes sermons tu veux ! »

Teague soupira.

« Jack est ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Angelica ? Oui, je l'ai épousée et j'ai tout fait pour la sauver, et, souffla Jack d'une voix atone.

- Je ne parlais pas d'Angelica. Mais de la femme dont tu as fait notre Roi, de la femme pour laquelle tu viens de braver l'autre monde, de celle à qui tu as fait un en

- Ne parle pas de ça. » Le coupa Jack.

Teague attendit tandis que Jack tournait son verre dans sa main.

« Elle ne me pardonnera jamais… Will est mort, notre Lizzie est morte et…

- Ce n'était pas ma question Jackie. »

Jack soupira à contre cœur.

« De temps en temps, oui je crois, je, j'ai cru ressentir des frémissements pour elle, avant, quand elle est partie, quand…

- Et maintenant ? » Le coupa Teague d'un ton agacé.

Un nouveau soupir lui répondit.

« J'aime Angelica, depuis toujours… Mais je, je pense souvent à Elizabeth.

- Souvent ?

- Tout le temps. » Murmura Jack d'un ton douloureux.

Teague grimaça, le cœur serré pour son fils.

« La nuit, quand je suis avec Angelica, je, j'imagine qu'elle est là, que… Commença Jack. J'ai cru que c'était parce que j'étais responsable de sa mort mais elle est revenue et j'y pense encore. C'est même pire à présent, ironisa Jack avec amertume. Avant je la voyais vraiment, comme une sorte de fantôme alors que maintenant, je ne la verrais plus jamais.

- Ton compas pourrait t'y conduire…

- Elle me l'a pris. Tu comprends, elle me l'a pris avant de partir. Elle ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, » grinça Jack.

Teague lui lança un regard rusé.

« Et comment a-t-elle accompli ce miracle ?

- Elle m'a embrassé ! Pesta Jack. Comme la première fois, comme quand elle m'a livré au Kraken ! »

Teague ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Et bien sûr pendant qu'elle t'embrassait tu pensais à Angelica ?

- NON ! » S'indigna Jack.

Un nouveau sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Teague et il rétorqua.

« Dans ce cas, il serait peut-être temps de cesser de te cacher derrière des frémissements ou des anciens amours pour affronter cette femme et la revendiquer pour toi. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Elle ne veut plus de moi, elle ne me pardonnera jamais… Et je ne peux pas abandonner Angelica, j'ai déjà commis cette erreur une fois et vois où ça m'a conduit.

- A la prendre tout en souhaitant qu'une autre soit à sa place, répondit Teague d'un ton prosaïque. Laisse le passé où il est Jack, ce qui est mort ne peut pas revivre. »

Jack le regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension et Teague toussota.

« Je me comprends. Mais Jackie, si c'est Elizabeth que tu veux, va la chercher et ramène la. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'elle.

- Tu voudrais que j'abandonne Angelica pour sauver ta stupide Confrérie ! S'indigna Jack.

- Non Jackie, pas pour la Confrérie, mais pour toi. Tu as un choix à faire et si tu étais honnête avec toi-même tu admettrais que tu l'as fait il y a longtemps. Moi je l'ai su dès que tu l'as regardée lorsqu'elle est venue ici la première fois.» Murmura Teague avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.


	42. Les femmes de la famille Teach

_**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly : roooo pauvre Olonois ! Tu t'entêtes mdrrr, et puis il connait pas encore bien le code . Sri est eunuque sur vu sa voix de fausset mdrr. Lol c'est sur que j'aurais préféré une Héléna à Angie mais bon… Ne suce plus de bonbons en lisant, tu pourrais t'étouffer ça serait dommage …Teague c'est pas qu'il aime pas Angie c'est qu'il adore Liz mdrr**_

_**BlackHeart : Lol n'empêche qu'Héléna a donné une autre dimension à mon scénario de base ! Oui oui le 41**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un chapitre de transition mais aussi de révélations ^^ Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 41**

**Les femmes de la famille Teach**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

Héléna prit une brutale inspiration alors qu'elle s'avançait sur le pont. Accoudé au gouvernail, Hector la regarda approcher, le visage fermé. La jeune femme avala sa salive et redressa la tête.

« Puis je te parler ? »

Barbossa la fixa quelques secondes avant de laisser ses yeux errer sur son ventre à l'arrondi léger.

« Hector ? »

Le pirate grogna et lui désigna sa cabine du menton.

()()

Il referma la porte sur eux et Héléna réprima une envie brutale de se jeter dans ses bras au lieu de ça, elle prit la parole.

« Tu es toujours Roi, Elizabeth a choisi de rester morte aux yeux de la Confrérie.

- Oh et tu t'es donc empressée de l'annoncer au Gardien. » Rétorqua Barbossa.

Surprise par son amertume, Héléna lui adressa un regard perplexe tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Sauf que comme toujours ce foutu Teague ne protège qu'une chose, son Code et sa Confrérie. »

Héléna tressaillit alors que les menaces de Teague lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose à m'apprendre…

- Oh ça t'intéresse ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais en service commandé pour ton ancien amant. »

Héléna ne put réprimer un sourire mi agacé mi amusé.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Teague et moi. »

Barbossa grimaça, furieux de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'intérêt.

« J'ai trouvé le moyen de tuer Calypso.

- Quoi ? Hector tu n'es pas sérieux ! » S'exclama Héléna en avançant inconsciemment vers lui.

Le pirate ricana.

« Attend la suite avant de te réjouir. L'arme qui permet de tuer Calypso est le sabre que je lui ai rendu pour te faire plaisir ! »

Héléna cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu n'avais pas prévu ça ? » Ironisa Barbossa.

Les yeux d'Héléna s'embuèrent alors que les regrets la submergeaient.

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Barbossa inspira longuement et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je comptais sur Sparrow pour me donner son compas afin de le retrouver mais cette garce d'Elizabeth l'a volé. »

Héléna tressaillit.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

Barbossa croqua dans une pomme et la fixa.

« Au contraire Héléna. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de laisser Calypso s'emparer de ce qu'il y a dans ton ventre. Elle est à moi. »

Le cœur d'Héléna fit une embardée et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Je croyais que tu t'en moquais.

- C'est une affaire de principe, » rétorqua Barbossa d'un ton pédant.

Héléna le fixa et inspira lourdement.

« Dans ce cas, peut être que je sais où Calypso l'a dissimulé. »

Hector se pencha vers elle.

« Où ? »

Héléna réfléchit rapidement puis se tourna vers lui.

« Sur la Muerta, c'est là que mon frère l'a trouvé la première fois.

- La Muerta ? Et il n'a pas touché à l'or ?

- Oublies tu que nous connaissions les Cortes ? Répliqua Héléna. Seul un fou s'aventurerait à voler l'or maudit. »

Barbossa se crispa et elle sourit gauchement.

« Voilà pourquoi Calypso y dissimule le sabre, parce que personne ne peut trouver la Muerta.

- Sauf celui qui y est déjà allé, » compléta Barbossa, l'échine secouée par un frisson involontaire.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Barbossa reprit.

« Dans ce cas nous partons sur le champ. »

Héléna glapit et secoua la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, il y a le Conseil et

- Je me moque du Conseil. Je trouverais ce sabre et je m'en servirais avant que Calypso ait le temps de réclamer son prétendu du. »

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa vie soit si compliquée ? Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse sacrifier ce à quoi elle tenait pour sauver une autre chose ? Mais cette fois serait la dernière. Elle avait fait son choix. Elle l'avait fait dès l'instant où Calypso lui avait rappelé leur odieux marché.

« Je ne viens pas avec toi Hector. »

Le pirate écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour cette dispute stupide ? Héléna je

- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa précipitamment la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas laisser les mots qu'il allait prononcer risquer d'ébranler sa décision. Hector, si je viens avec toi, si je suis en mer, Calypso me suivra pour être certaine que je ne compte pas lui dérober l'enfant. Alors que si je reste ici et qu'elle croit que nous sommes séparés pour de bon…

- Elle ne prêtera aucune attention à moi, » souffla Barbossa.

Héléna se força à lui sourire et Hector la regarda avec méfiance.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je me serve du sabre de Poséidon ?

- Je veux encore moins que notre fille paie mes erreurs, » rétorqua Héléna.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Barbossa l'attira à lui. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et Héléna s'accrocha avec désespoir à son amant. Le baiser se prolongea puis Hector rompit leur étreinte et la fixa.

« Tu ne me mens pas cette fois n'est-ce pas ?

- Hector, c'est mon, notre enfant. Je ferais tout pour elle. Tout. Souffla Héléna. Je l'aime. »

Rassuré, le pirate la serra contre lui. Héléna soupira alors qu'il l'embrassait avec voracité et se cambra vers lui alors qu'il la déshabillait à gestes pressés.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip soupira à la vue des parchemins jaunis qui encombraient sa cabine. Il n'en pouvait plus du désordre qui y régnait. Ses doigts effleurèrent les touches de l'orgue qui occupait tout l'espace et il tressaillit involontairement alors qu'il réalisait que ses doigts avaient élaboré une mélodie plus adaptée à une église qu'au non lieu où il naviguait.

Il soupira lourdement et prit une lettre encore scellée d'un geste dégouté. Son regard accrocha le nom du destinataire et il soupira : Davy Jones. Soit l'avant dernier capitaine si ses comptes étaient exacts ce dont il ne pouvait être certain. Il contempla quelque instants l'enveloppe puis la retourna. L'expéditeur était la mère du capitaine. Philip songea à cette pauvre femme dont le fils n'avait jamais ouvert la lettre et déchira l'enveloppe.

C'était sans doute mal. Mais s'il avait encore eu une mère pour s'inquiéter de lui, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Ses yeux parcoururent le papier jauni et il hoqueta.

**Mon cher Davy**

**Mon cœur saigne à l'idée qu'après avoir volé ma sœur, cette engeance maudite de Calypso te vole à ton tour.**

**Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car mon père avait exigé le plus grand secret sur cet accord mais Calypso a volé assez de personnes qui m'étaient chères pour que je ne puisse me contenir.**

**Longtemps avant ta naissance, j'avais une sœur. Elle s'appelait Elliana et était la plus gracieuse des enfants. **

**Pour cela Calypso l'a choisie.**

**Et elle a fait d'elle un monstre. **

**Une sirène, une créature assoiffée de sang et de viscères.**

**Quand à mon père, elle l'a détruit. Elle l'a englouti dans un de ses maelstrom car les promesses de Calypso sont ainsi : du vent et des paroles faites pour endormir les consciences.**

**Son seul but est d'acquérir des serviteurs sans rien offrir en retour. Je t'en supplie Davy, ne tombe pas dans son piège, elle n'a rien d'humain et finit toujours par reprendre ce qu'elle a offert.**

**Reviens moi.**

**Ta mère qui t'aime.**

Choqué, Philip repoussa la lettre. Il avait toujours cru que les sirènes étaient des créatures de Dieu. Des perfections nées de l'amour de Dieu. Et voilà que la lettre de la mère de Jones les reléguait à de simples marchandises, des créations qui ne devaient rien au Seigneur mais tout à l'ambition dévorante d'une divinité païenne.

Alors qu'il repoussait la lettre, un papier plié tomba de celle-ci, le jeune missionnaire se pencha pour le ramasser et un cri étouffé lui échappa à sa vue. C'était un croquis grossier mais suffisamment bien exécuté pour que l'amoureux qu'il était reconnaisse sa belle. Le dessin représentait Syréna telle qu'elle avait du être enfant.

Un tintement retentit et le tira de sa contemplation. Les mains tremblantes, Philip se dirigea vers la barre. Il avait des âmes à moissonner.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Angelica pénétra sans bruit dans la salle où Teague avait laissé son fils quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard embrassa le dos du pirate et son cœur se serra à la vue des épaules tremblantes de ce dernier. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jack ainsi. Au contraire, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré des années plus tôt, le pirate avait toujours été la force où elle puisait son courage, voir l'indifférent qui lui permettait de prendre les choses à la légère. Et voilà que maintenant Jack Sparrow, le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow, pleurait comme un enfant au milieu d'une salle vide. Angelica se crispa à cette constatation et s'approcha lentement de son époux.

« Jack ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda t'elle, la gorge nouée à la pensée que sa tristesse ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule cause.

Jack releva les yeux vers elle et sourit du sourire charmeur qu'elle aimait tant.

« Rien mon ange. »

Angelica sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes et répondit sans réserve à son baiser. Quoiqu'il arrive à Jack, elle lui ferait oublier, elle l'aimait trop pour le perdre. Jack soupira contre sa bouche et s'écarta.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » Souffla-t-il, les yeux dans les siens.

Angelica grimaça. On en revenait toujours à elle, même maintenant qu'elle était partie, même alors qu'elle avait tout gâché par sa seule existence.

« De qui parles tu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Jack la fixa.

« Tu le sais très bien Angelica, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Elle soupira alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

« Que j'étais grosse de toi. »

Jack hoqueta et la fixa avec intensité.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Angelica déglutit. La voix de Jack avait perdu ses inflexions charmeuses pour se transformer en quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, une dureté.

« Angelica ? » Répéta Jack.

Elle grimaça et détourna les yeux.

« Ça pourrait l'être. »

Elle sentit la crispation brutale du corps de Jack et il inspira longuement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Désemparée, Angelica se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Parce que j'ai eu peur qu'elle te prenne comme elle a pris mon père ! Jack, je, la façon dont tu la regardes et

- Alors tu l'as exilée, la coupa Jack. Tu avais une seconde chance de connaitre quelqu'un de ta famille, cette famille dont tu m'as rabattu les oreilles et au lieu de ça tu

- Tu as couché avec elle ! Hurla Angelica. Tu as couché avec elle à la première occasion, tu lui as fait un bébé !

- Si tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès, » maugréa Jack.

Angelica secoua la tête et lui saisit le bras.

« Jack, je l'ai fait pour nous, pour ne pas te perdre, pour

- Tu l'as fait parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi. La coupa à nouveau Jack. Comme lorsque je t'ai dit la vérité sur ton père, si tu m'avais cru à ce moment-là… »

La jeune femme serra les poings.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Et tu as choisi pour moi, compléta Jack.

- Parce que je t'aime ! Jack, toi et moi c'est

- L'amour ce n'est pas ça Angelica. »

La jeune femme se décomposa et il s'écarta d'elle.

« Jack ? Tu ne vas pas partir…

- Tu devrais rejoindre ta chambre Angelica, je dormirai sur le Pearl. » Lui lança Jack avant de sortir.

En larmes, Angelica le regarda s'éloigner.

_**La Victalia**_

Elizabeth posa un regard las sur les décombres qui l'entouraient.

Après avoir quitté Jack pour de bon, la jeune femme avait tôt fait de trouver un navire pas trop regardant qui partait vers l'Angleterre où elle avait résolu de s'installer, à l'écart du monde et de Jack. Le voyage s'était bien déroulé, du moins au début. Jusqu'à la tempête de la nuit dernière à cause de laquelle elle se trouvait à présent seule au beau milieu de l'océan et des hommes à demi morts qui avaient voyagé avec elle.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle avait survécu. Elle avait mal mais elle savait déjà qu'elle survivrait à ça et à d'autres choses aussi. Héléna le lui avait expliqué. C'était la malédiction de la Fontaine. Une vie enrichie des années qu'elle avait volées à sa propre fille. Une vie longue à attendre la mort.

Un des hommes encore conscients poussa un hurlement et Elizabeth se tourna mollement vers lui. Là, elle vit les longues chevelures des sirènes tandis qu'elles dévoilaient leurs crocs pour dévorer ceux qui étaient encore vivants. L'une des créatures s'approcha d'elle et Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Peut-être que son supplice prendrait fin plus tôt que prévu finalement…

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip émergea non loin de l'épave et détourna les yeux des sirènes alors qu'elles se jetaient sur ceux qui avaient la malchance d'être encore en vie. Il avait renoncé à les sauver. Son rôle était de guider les morts, pas de protéger les vivants. Il serra le bastingage et fit signe aux âmes d'approcher.

« Philip ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, encore ébranlé par ce qu'il avait découvert sur sa belle.

« Tu n'es pas avec tes sœurs ? » Lui demanda-t-il par automatisme.

Syréna secoua la tête.

« La femme que tu voulais que je sauve, elle est ici. »

Philip sursauta et fixa les vivants. Au loin il reconnut les cheveux blonds d'Elizabeth et posa un regard affolé sur Syréna.

« Je m'en occupe. » Répondit la sirène.

_**La Victalia**_

Elizabeth sentit des mains humides et glacées l'étreindre. La jeune femme ne put retenir un frémissement à la pensée de la souffrance qui l'attendait et se força à rester immobile. Aussi forte que soit la douleur, jamais elle n'égalerait ce qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle était prisonnière de la Fontaine.

Elle attendit tandis que la sirène l'emportait.

« La voilà. » Murmura une voix.

Surprise, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et son cœur se gonfla de joie à la vue du Hollandais Volant. Puis, elle se souvint. Will n'était plus.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip tendit la main à Elizabeth et la détailla. La jeune femme avait l'air mal en point. Blessée bien sûr mais pas que ça. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme et il soupira. Elizabeth n'était plus que détresse.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Héléna glissa sa main le long du torse nu d'Hector et il se réveilla brusquement.

« Je suis content que tu aies repris ta place. » Admit-il.

Le cœur d'Héléna se serra à la pensée de la séparation prochaine et elle s'écarta de lui.

Hector grimaça et reprit d'une voix bourrue.

« Ecoute, sur ce que j'ai dit sur l'île

- Tais toi, » lui ordonna Héléna.

Barbossa poussa un soupir soulagé, il se voyait mal être obligé de présenter des excuses à la pirate. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait trompé en premier lieu ! Leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau et il passa sur elle. Sa main écarta les cuisses de sa maitresse pour lui faciliter le passage et il la prit sans douceur. Sous lui, Héléna se cambra en gémissant.

« Je vais bientôt partir, annonça Barbossa. Inutile de perdre du temps maintenant que je sais où est ce que je cherche. »

Héléna poussa un nouveau gémissement tandis qu'il allait et venait en elle.

« Et quand je reviendrai, je te prendrai à nouveau. » Haleta Barbossa en empoignant ses seins.

Héléna sentit une vague de plaisir l'inonder et le fixa.

« J'espère que tu as compris, gémit Barbossa. Tu es à moi, vous êtes toutes les deux à moi. Et cette fois tu as intérêt à t'y faire. »

Le cœur d'Héléna accéléra alors qu'elle comprenait qu'Hector venait de lui faire la seule déclaration dont il était capable. Son corps tressauta alors qu'il la labourait sans douceur et sa jouissance explosa. Les lèvres sèches et le cœur prêt à exploser elle serra ses doigts sur les épaules d'Hector.

« OUI ! » Hurla t'elle alors qu'elle se lâchait enfin.

Un râle rauque lui répondit et elle sentit la semence chaude de Barbossa se répandre en elle. Puis, le pirate s'arracha à elle sans douceur et s'allongea à ses côtés.

« Nous sommes d'accord dans ce cas. » Haleta t'il d'un ton satisfait.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack posa un regard absent sur ce qui l'entourait. Sa main chercha malgré lui son compas à sa ceinture et il se souvint qu'il ne le possédait plus. Comme tout le reste. Le pirate soupira et s'empara d'une bouteille pleine avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Pendant une seconde il regretta d'avoir chassé Angelica puis se reprit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Angelica, il n'avait pas besoin d'Elizabeth. Ce n'était que des femmes parmi tant d'autres, et même pas les plus jolies en plus !

Le pirate engloutit la moitié de la bouteille puis se leva d'un pas chancelant. Il en avait assez des filles de Teach, assez de ces menteuses, voleuses, perverses ! Elles étaient aussi invivable l'une que l'autre et finalement c'était cher payé pour les quelques instants de plaisir qu'elles lui procuraient.

Fort de cette idée, Jack débarqua et se dirigea vers la taverne.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Seule dans la chambre étroite et mal aérée que Teague lui avait indiquée, Angelica pleurait depuis des heures. Elle avait perdu Jack. Elle l'avait lu dans son regard. Tout ça à cause de cette maudite Elizabeth que tous mettaient sur un piédestal, même le père de Jack qui avait la réputation d'être neutre de par sa fonction était contre elle.

« Je la hais. » Gémit Angélica avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même et de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

()()

La fille était outrageusement fardée et sa poitrine sombre débordait du corset qu'elle avait maladroitement lacé. Jack la fixa et sourit à la vue de ses traits grossiers. Ce n'était pas la plus belle catin qu'il ait connu mais elle avait l'avantage de ne ressembler ni à Angelica ni à Elizabeth. Ce qui somme toute lui convenait parfaitement.

Le pirate déposa une bourse dans sa main et la fixa.

« Pour la nuit complète. Dans ma cabine. Tout ce que je veux. Et tu ne parles pas. »

La fille soupesa la bourse et lui renvoya un regard clair. Jack s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait les yeux d'un vert irréel, inattendu chez une métisse et brusquement la trouva belle.

« D'accord Jack, sourit-elle. Ta cabine toute la nuit, tout ce que tu veux et je ne parle que si tu me le demandes.

- Commence maintenant dans ce cas, »éructa le pirate avant de lui prendre le bras.

Sans un mot, la fille le suivit.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Jack attrapa la putain par les épaules et l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors qu'elle mettait le pied sur son navire.

« J'ai envie de te prendre à même le pont. » Annonça t'il en se détachant pour arracher la bouteille de rhum que Gibbs tenait des mains de ce dernier.

Le second écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de voir la catin.

« Oh Jack…

- La ferme Gibbs. Lui lança le pirate. Toi, ta réponse ! » Exigea t'il en se tournant vers la fille.

Cette dernière sourit et commença à ôter son jupon.

« Tu paies, tu décides. »

Un sourire ravi échappa à Jack et il s'approcha d'elle. Là, il arracha les lacets de sa robe sans se soucier d'exhiber son corps devant les rares hommes présents.

« Bien répondu ma belle. Vous autres vous dégagez, » ordonna t'il avant de la forcer à se mettre à quatre pattes.

Gibbs secoua la tête, anéanti.

« Si c'est pas malheureux… » Marmonna t'il avant de s'éloigner.

Jack ne l'écoutait plus de toute façon.

D'une main au geste ralenti par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, le pirate défit sa ceinture et glissa sa langue entre les fesses de la catin.

« J'ai envie de quelque chose de spécial cette nuit. » Souffla t'il en se redressant.

La putain haleta et enfonça ses ongles dans le bois du pont alors qu'il poussait son sexe à l'intérieur de l'œillet qu'il avait mouillé de sa salive. Là, Jack poussa un gémissement de plaisir.

« Toute la nuit, murmura t'il. Ce que JE décide. »

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Elizabeth posa un regard égaré sur ce qui l'entourait et se dirigea machinalement vers l'endroit où Jones avait ruiné sa vie la première fois. La jeune femme passa ses doigts sur le bois du bastingage qui portait encore la marque de la lame de l'épée dont Jones s'était servi pour tuer Will.

A cette pensée, le chagrin qu'elle s'était forcée à museler depuis son départ du Black Pearl explosa et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, secouée par les sanglots.

Derrière elle, Philip soupira.

« Je suis désolé Elizabeth, vous ne méritiez pas ça… Et lui non plus. Mais vous devez penser à votre enfant, murmura t'il avec douceur. Vous devez vivre, pour votre bébé. »

Un rire hystérique échappa à la jeune femme et il recula en lisant la folie dans son regard.

« Mon enfant est mort Philip, elle a donné sa vie pour me permettre de revenir dans ce monde. »

Philip blêmit alors qu'elle frôlait à nouveau le bois du bout de ses doigts.

« Tous morts, mon père, Will, Lizzie. Tous sauf moi. »

Il déglutit et pendant une seconde regretta d'avoir dérogé à sa règle de ne plus s'occuper des vivants avant de se morigéner de cette pensée peu charitable.

« Peut être y a-t-il une raison à cela, souffla t'il.

- Tu parles, ricana Elizabeth avec mépris. La seule raison de tout cela c'est Jack. Il m'a ramenée pour apaiser ses remords sans se soucier du mal qu'il ferait. »

Philip haussa le sourcil. Derrière la haine qu'elle insufflait dans ses paroles, il venait de discerner autre chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à des regrets. Sans réfléchir, il la prit par le bras.

« Si vous me racontiez tout cela Elizabeth… »

La jeune femme hésita puis soupira. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en Philip, peut-être parce qu'il était prêtre.

« Vous avez du rhum ?

- Je devrais en trouver. »


	43. La vérité sur la Confrérie

_**Coucou à tous ! Déjà merci à Holly, BlackHeart et Elisa pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Holly :J'aime pas que tu compares ma fic à Plus belle la vie mdrrr. Philip n'est pas stupide il est juste un peu naïf…Euh Syréna n'y peut rien si on l'a transformée …Lol devine tout hein …. On va voir mdrrr. Jack va voir une putain histoire de se détendre…**_

_**BlackHeart : mmm moi tu sais je ne suis pas archi fan d'Hector mdrrr, il est juste marrant à écrire**_

_**Elisa :Merci beaucoup à toi, contente que l'histoire te plaise ainsi que Barbohéléna ! Et ravie que tu aies laissé une review^^ c'est mon seul salaire alors j'adoooooore mdrrr J'espère que ta rentrée prépa s'est bien passée !**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec des révélations, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 42**

**La vérité sur la Confrérie**

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Les yeux secs et son long manteau sombre flottant derrière elle, Héléna fixa le Queen Anne'S Revenge qui s'éloignait à l'horizon. Le navire n'était plus à présent qu'un point minuscule dans l'aube naissante mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à partir.

Pas tant qu'elle pouvait encore voir un peu de lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle tressaillit.

« Que veux-tu Teague ? » Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

Un soupir las lui répondit et le Gardien vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à l'éloigner, comment t'y es-tu pris ?

- Je lui ai dit où trouver le sabre de Poséidon, » répondit Héléna avec amertume.

Teague hoqueta et la saisit par le bras sans douceur.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Comment peux-tu être aussi bête ! »

Héléna se dégagea de sa poigne d'un geste brusque.

« Rassure toi, je lui ai menti. Encore. »

Teague ne répondit pas et elle poursuivit.

« Je lui ai dit que Calypso gardait le sabre sur l'île de la Muerta. Ainsi, il ne sera jamais revenu à temps pour mon accouchement. Trouver le sabre sera inutile après ça. » Ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Le Gardien ne répondit pas et elle se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Barbossa est hors course et ne détruira pas ta précieuse Confrérie pas plus qu'un nouveau Blackbeard ne verra le jour. Tu vois Teague, tu as eu ce que tu désirais. Comme toujours.

- Pas comme toujours. » Murmura Teague.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard chargé de mépris.

« Excuse-moi Teague mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à réaliser tes fantasmes.

- Tu ne l'as jamais été, grinça Teague.

- C'est vrai et quand je vois l'homme que tu es devenu je m'en réjouis.

- Parce que ton Barbossa vaut mieux ? Ou Edward valait mieux ?»

Héléna ricana.

« Barbossa vaut mieux que toi, il ne s'invente pas un honneur ou une cause sacrée pour imposer sa volonté aux autres. Quand à mon frère, s'il n'avait pas trouvé ce maudit sabre il aurait toujours été meilleur que toi.

- Il était déjà comme ça avant de le trouver, seulement tu n'as jamais accepté de le voir.

- Peut être. Admit Héléna. Mais au moins il ne faisait pas passer un livre mensonger avant ceux qu'il aimait. Une chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre toi qui n'aime personne hormis ton idée parfaite de la piraterie. »

Teague secoua la tête.

« La piraterie n'est pas faite pour les cœurs tendres, Héléna, je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps.

- Tu devrais l'expliquer à ton fils dans ce cas, rétorqua Héléna. Il a passé la nuit avec une putain, ivre mort, parce que comme moi et tous ceux qui ont la malchance de te connaitre il paie le prix de la sauvegarde de ton utopie. »

Teague se renfrogna et elle le toisa avant de s'éloigner.

« Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? »

Héléna secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui.

« Rien qui te regarde ou qui risque de mettre en danger ta Confrérie Gardien, ne t'en fait pas. »

Teague déglutit.

« Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question Héléna, je voulais parler de Calypso et de ton enfant… Si tu as, besoin d'aide, je pourrais

- Non merci. Tu en as assez fait. »

Le cœur de Teague se serra alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Cette fois, il l'avait définitivement perdue. Il avait toujours su qu'elle ne serait jamais son amante mais il réalisa soudain qu'il avait toujours méconnu le prix qu'il attachait à son amitié.

« Il y a toujours un prix un payer. » Marmonna-t-il avec tristesse avant de se diriger lentement vers le Black Pearl.

Pour la première fois, Teague se surprit à se demander si la survie de la Confrérie valait vraiment tous ces sacrifices.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Assis tranquillement, Philip regarda Elizabeth boire son verre d'un trait. Le quatrième depuis qu'il lui avait procuré la bouteille qu'elle lui avait réclamé et il commençait à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée que cela.

« Je ne suis jamais venue dans cette cabine. » Déclara-t-elle brusquement.

Philip la regarda et elle poursuivit.

« Will et moi, il savait que je ne pourrais pas voyager à son bord. Dans l'autre monde.

- Nous sommes toujours dans le monde des vivants, les âmes sont lentes à embarquer aujourd'hui. Sourit Philip.

- Quel dommage que ni Will ni moi n'ayons eu votre idée. » Soupira Elizabeth avec tristesse.

Philip la regarda se servir à nouveau et se décida.

« Boire ne résoudra pas vos problèmes Elizabeth. Mourir non plus. Ca ne ramènera pas votre enfant, pas plus que votre mari. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard mauvais et il se força à poursuivre.

« Ca ne vous ramènera pas Jack non plus. »

Les doigts d'Elizabeth se crispèrent imperceptiblement sur le verre et Philip la fixa.

« Si vous aimez, il n'y a pas de honte à pardonner Elizabeth. Ni votre enfant, ni votre mari ne vous en voudront d'être heureuse.

- Taisez-vous, souffla Elizabeth. Vous ne savez rien.

- Si Elizabeth. Je sais que vous aimez Jack Sparrow. Vous n'avez jamais osé le reconnaitre même à vous-même mais c'est le cas.

- Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

- L'amour n'est pas une histoire de choix. » Rétorqua Philip.

Elizabeth inspira et vida son verre.

« Vous débitez des inepties Philip.

- Je dis la vérité, rétorqua le jeune homme en la regardant se resservir. Et si je ne me trompe pas sur ce que j'ai vu de Jack il n'attend que vous. »

Elizabeth se décomposa et il se força à poursuivre.

« Elizabeth, il était anéanti par votre mort, lorsqu'il a compris ce que Teach vous avait fait, j'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Après ça il a tout fait pour réparer

- Et en faisant ça il a tué notre fille, le coupa Elizabeth.

- Avait-il un autre choix ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous souffriez le martyr là-bas, Jack a tout fait pour vous sauver et je crois qu'il ignorait ce que ça provoquerait. Et quand bien même, auriez-vous préféré continuer à souffrir toutes les deux sans espoir d'être sauvées ? »

Elizabeth évita son regard et il sut qu'il avait tapé juste.

« Elizabeth, pourquoi le fuir ? Pourquoi vous punir et essayer de mourir alors que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre plus que jamais ? » Souffla t'il doucement.

Cette fois, Elizabeth fondit en larmes.

« Parce que je n'ai plus ma place. Je n'ai pas de place dans sa vie. Sa femme, ma sœur, elle attend son enfant. »

Philip tressaillit et s'approcha maladroitement d'elle.

« Je l'ignorais. »

Elizabeth sentit ses bras se refermer autour d'elle et balbutia.

« J'en ai assez Philip, je suis si seule, tellement seule. Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne.

- Ne dites pas ça, » murmura Philip.

La jeune femme leva un regard humide sur lui et secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes toujours là quand j'ai besoin de vous. Comme Will. »

Avant que Philip ait eu le temps de prévoir son geste, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Perdu, le jeune homme répondit à son baiser, leurs langues se rejoignirent et le désir monta en lui. Le corps d'Elizabeth se pressa avec impatience contre le sien et Philip se força au calme.

« Non, Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il en l'écartant doucement. Vous êtes saoule et ce n'est pas moi que vous voulez. Vous cherchez votre mari en moi mais je ne suis pas lui. Pas plus que je ne suis Jack. »

Elizabeth rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Bien sûr, je comprends.

- Non. Vous vous sentez rejetée alors que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Elizabeth le regarda avec incrédulité et il jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte avant de poursuivre.

« Elizabeth. Si les circonstances étaient différentes, croyez-moi, je n'hésiterais pas mais vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de moi, pas plus que je ne le suis de vous. Je vous désire mais j'ai déjà offert mon cœur et vous méritez mieux que d'attendre un homme pendant dix ans. »

La jeune femme rougit un peu plus et elle tendit la main vers la bouteille.

« Inutile de vous excuser, j'ai compris. »

Philip soupira et l'attira contre lui. Là, il l'embrassa avec fougue avant de la relâcher.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à moi n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-il.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux.

« Vous avez pensé à Jack. Continua Philip sans pitié. Le rhum, les baisers, c'est ce que vous avez connu avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Murmura Elizabeth. Philip, je,

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez dire tout ça mais à Jack Sparrow. » La coupa le jeune homme.

Elizabeth soupira et leva la bouteille.

« Vous oubliez Angelica et son bébé. Je croyais que le mariage était sacré pour vous. Vous êtes prêtre après tout.

- J'étais. Et en tant que tel je crois qu'aucun enfant ne peut être heureux entre des parents qui ne restent ensemble que par devoir, vous pouvez me croire, je parle par expérience, grimaça t'il. Ce n'est pas l'amour que Dieu nous insuffle. C'est juste ce que les conventions des hommes en ont fait. »

Elizabeth vida son verre d'un trait, saisie.

« Pour un prêtre, vous avez des idées surprenantes et des méthodes… »

Elle s'interrompit en rougissant et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir fait allusion, même vaguement au baiser qu'il lui avait donné.

Cette fois, Philip prit la bouteille et se servit.

« Peu importe tant qu'elles fonctionnent. Allez-vous rejoindre Jack ? »

Elizabeth sourit et le fixa.

« Vous avez changé Philip. En bien. Et oui, je vais rejoindre Jack mais surtout je vais reprendre ma vie. Je suis toujours Roi des Pirates et à cela Angelica ne peut rien redire. Et Lizzie, ma fille, voulait que je vive je crois.

- J'en suis certain, » souffla Philip en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres.

« Où voulez-vous que je vous dépose ? Demanda Philip, désireux d'éviter de nouvelles larmes.

- A Shipwreck Cove, » souffla la jeune femme.

Philip sursauta légèrement et prit l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre de la mère de Davy Jones. Surprise, Elizabeth le fixa.

« Connaissez-vous cette femme ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elizabeth parcourut la lettre des yeux et le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Syréna ? Enfin je veux dire Elliana, c'est d'elle dont vous êtes amoureux ? Vous avez offert votre cœur à une sirène ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un zeste de dégout.

Philip lui adressa un regard éloquent et elle rougit.

« Pardon. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Philip tiqua et elle soupira.

« Je vais chercher Philip, si cette femme y est encore, je la trouverais mais cette lettre est si vieille… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour Syréna. Dois-je lui dire ? »

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques instants puis le fixa.

« Oui. Tout le monde a le droit de savoir d'où il vient. »

Philip hocha la tête et serra sa main.

« Merci Elizabeth. Vous méritez de trouver le bonheur.

- Et vous une autre fin que celle-ci.

- Je l'ai choisie.

- Pour elle ?

- Vous le savez bien. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Elizabeth s'approcha de lui.

« Celui-ci est un remerciement Philip. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme brièvement puis elle s'écarta.

« Ça restera entre nous. » Murmura Philip avant de se lever.

Elizabeth le suivit des yeux, une boule au ventre à la pensée du choix qu'elle venait de faire.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

La bouche pâteuse, Jack ouvrit les yeux.

« C'est comme ça que tu réfléchis. » Lui lança Teague.

Le pirate grimaça et tata le drap à ses côtés.

« Ta putain est partie depuis trois heures, je lui ai payé ce que tu lui devais pour les suppléments. » Grinça Teague.

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as payé pour moi ? Alors ça !

- Bugger Jackie ce n'est pas la question ! » Pesta Teague.

A cet instant des cris retentirent et Teague se leva d'un bond, imité plus lentement par Jack.

« C'est pas vrai que se passe t'il ! »

()()

Les deux pirates arrivèrent sur le pont alors que le Hollandais Volant finissait d'émerger. Jack s'avança le cœur battant à la vue de la silhouette qui secondait Philip.

« Elizabeth » Souffla Teague, les larmes aux yeux tant il était soulagé.

Jack lui lança un regard oblique.

« Quoi ? »

Teague le dédaigna et Jack fixa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle parlait à voix basse avec Philip.

« Bien sûr. » Murmura-t-il avec amertume.

Teague se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Vu ce que tu as fait cette nuit, tu es mal placé pour y trouver de quoi redire.

- Je me moque d'Elizabeth ! » Pesta Jack avant de descendre, furieux.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Elizabeth posa le pied sur le sol et se tourna malgré elle vers le Hollandais Volant. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Philip et elle sourit.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

Sans attendre, elle s'avança.

« Capitaine Swann ? Mais on vous disait morte ! » S'exclama Ching.

Elizabeth se tourna vers elle.

« On vous a mal informée dans ce cas. »

Sans attendre, la jeune femme avança et se tourna brusquement vers le Pearl.

« Capitaine Sparrow… »

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Une brusque émotion serra le cœur de Jack à la vue d'Elizabeth. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il s'avança.

« Seigneur Swann. »

Elizabeth inspira brusquement.

« Le Conseil a été réuni. Je suis ici. »

Sans attendre elle leur tourna le dos.

Teague secoua la tête.

« Je t'en prie Jack, n'agis pas stupidement. »

Surpris, le pirate se tourna vers lui.

« Tu l'aimes bien hein ?

- Elle est à la hauteur. » Se borna à répondre Teague.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

C'était un cauchemar, c'était forcément un cauchemar. Du reste qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre ? Se demanda Angelica, les yeux rivés à la silhouette surmontée d'une tignasse blonde qui discutait avec la vieille Ching.

Elizabeth se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un signe de tête.

« Angelica. »

La jeune femme serra les poings tandis qu'un sourire triste échappait à sa rivale.

« Inutile de faire semblant d'être contente. »

Non ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était pire que ça.

« Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Balbutia Angelica.

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Le chant a retenti, je suis Roi. Ma présence est obligatoire. »

Angelica s'approcha d'elle.

« Si tu es venue pour Jack, j'aime autant te prévenir que je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

Elizabeth inspira et se força à demander.

« Comment vas-tu Angelica ?

- J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. » Rétorqua Angelica avec haine.

Elizabeth soupira tristement à la vue des yeux rougis d'Angelica et le doute lui étreignit le cœur.

« Angelica, ton bébé ? Tu…

-Elle n'a jamais été enceinte. Déclara Jack dans son dos. Inutile de vous en inquiéter. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix où perçait sa rancœur.

Elizabeth recula comme si Angelica l'avait frappée.

« Quoi… comment as-tu pu me

- Jack ! » Roucoula brusquement une voix derrière lui.

Jack se figea net.

« Oh bugger… Pas maintenant, pas maintenant » marmonna t'il.

La putain qu'il avait payé nuit précédente s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue.

« C'était bon cette nuit, viens me chercher quand tu veux chéri, je te ferais une ristourne. »

Un chapelet de jurons échappa à Angelica et Elizabeth détourna le regard, écœurée.

« Seigneur Swann, je dois vous parler. » Intervint Teague.

Jack lui adressa un regard de reproche tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers son père.

« Moi aussi Capitaine Teague. »

()()

Elizabeth pénétra dans la Salle tandis que Teague refermait derrière eux. Là, le Gardien se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Les mots flottèrent entre eux un instant puis Teague la fixa.

« Si vous cherchez un responsable pour tout ce qui est arrivé, il est devant vous. »

Elizabeth hoqueta, surprise et il poursuivit.

« Héléna et Jack ignoraient que l'une de vous devait mourir pour accomplir la prophétie. Pas moi. »

Elizabeth grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change…

- Peut être tout pour mon fils. Répondit Teague. Elizabeth, j'ignorais que vous tomberiez enceinte de lui, j'ignorais que la Fontaine exigerait la vie de l'enfant en

- Taisez-vous. Souffla Elizabeth. Je ne veux pas parler d'elle, je ne peux pas parler d'elle. »

Le Gardien grimaça légèrement en reconnaissant la souffrance dans sa voix.

« Pas même à Jack ?

- Surtout pas à Jack.

- Elizabeth, c'était son enfant à lui aussi. Il, il est malheureux Elizabeth. Malheureux de l'avoir perdu et de vous avoir perdue.

- Il a Angelica, Capitaine Teague.

- Angelica, cracha l'homme avec mépris. Angelica n'est pas pour lui. »

Elizabeth se força à répondre d'un ton calme.

« Il l'a épousée, il l'aime et c'est sa femme.

- Croyez-vous qu'il l'aurait fait s'il avait su pour votre enfant ?

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas parler de ma fille. » Gronda Elizabeth.

La rage étincela dans son regard tandis qu'elle parlait et Teague soupira.

« Angelica est le premier amour de Jack. Un amour qu'il a fui à toutes jambes la première fois parce qu'il avait peur de ce que cela impliquait. Mon fils n'a jamais été très doué pour les sentiments et peut être que j'ai une petite part de responsabilité là-dedans. Admit-il du bout des lèvres. Mais il a changé. A cause de vous. »

Cette fois la crainte se lut sur visage d'Elizabeth, rapidement remplacée par l'incompréhension.

« Vous vous trompez.

- Non ! Je l'ai vu Elizabeth. J'ai vu la façon dont il vous regarde, je l'ai vu dès que vous êtes venue ici pour la première fois. Seulement, vous avez épousé votre stupide Turner et il vous a perdue alors quand Angelica est revenue dans sa vie, il n'a pas voulu faire la même erreur. Il a épousé son premier amour comme vous avez épousé le vôtre. »

Elizabeth roula des yeux et Teague soupira.

« Je ne vous demande qu'une chose Elizabeth. Pour votre bien et celui de Jack. Parlez-vous. »

Elizabeth retint son souffle, un peu désorientée par son discours puis le fixa.

« Je le ferais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Teague avec méfiance.

- Je veux que vous me disiez ce que j'ignore sur la Confrérie. »

Teague tiqua.

« Tout est dans le Code et

- Je ne parle pas de ce qui est dans le Code. Je parle de l'accord qui liait la Première Confrérie à Calypso. »

Teague hoqueta.

« Comment savez-vous ça ? C'est Barbossa ? »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à la pensée qu'elle avait deviné juste.

« Non, Philip a trouvé une lettre de la mère de Jones où elle y faisait allusion. J'ai deviné le reste. Cette femme est-elle toujours en vie ?

- Non, je l'ai faite assassiner il y a quelques jours. Reconnut Teague dans un soupir. Il fallait la faire taire.

- Pourquoi ! » S'exclama Elizabeth avec horreur.

Teague baissa les yeux et se décida.

« Parce que la raison d'être de la Confrérie, du Code est la liberté. Une poignée d'hommes et de femmes, unis par une seule idée. Etre libres de faire ce qui leur plait et de naviguer sans obéir à aucun ordre, d'aucune nation. C'est sur cela qu'est basé le Code. Sur des pirates, des gens courageux qui se sont soulevés contre ceux qui les opprimaient. Que vaudrait-il si on apprenait que nous avons vendues nos filles en esclavage pour nous assurer une mer clémente ? Que deviendrions-nous Elizabeth ? Le Code c'est plus un guide qu'une liste de règles, c'est notre histoire, nos idéaux. C'est cela que je protège ! Si les pirates venaient à savoir ce que nos ancêtres ont fait ils, ce serait la fin de la Piraterie que nous connaissons. »

Elizabeth inspira à nouveau.

« Et Barbossa est au courant ?

- Il voulait tout révéler. Héléna est enceinte et Calypso réclame son enfant en paiement d'une ancienne dette. » Admit le Gardien.

Elizabeth frissonna.

« Vous voulez dire que…

- Non ! S'insurgea Teague avec violence. L'ancien accord n'est plus, c'est une autre dette. Héléna a persuadé Hector de chercher le sabre de Poséidon pour l'éloigner.

- Ce sabre ?

- C'est la seule arme capable de tuer Calypso.

- Dans ce cas il nous faut la trouver ! Si, si nous réussissons alors Philip serait libre et Syréna et peut être que

- Ca ne changerait rien Elizabeth. Ni pour eux, ni pour votre enfant. Je suis désolé. Murmura Teague. Cette arme apporte le malheur à celui qui la brandit et si quelqu'un réussissait nous nous trouverions face à un péril encore plus grand que Calypso. »

Elizabeth soupira avec dépit.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Se força à demander Teague. Allez-vous informer le Conseil ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Toutes ces morts, uniquement pour protéger votre secret… Pour protéger la Confrérie. »

Teague baissa les yeux.

« Si vous choisissez de tout révéler, je ne m'y opposerais pas. J'ai fait trop souvent le choix de la Confrérie avant le reste. Cette fois, je refuse d'en faire payer le prix à mon fils en vous tuant. »

Elizabeth réfléchit longuement puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne dirais rien. Sauf à Philip car je le lui ai promis. Il gardera le secret, je le sais. Je ne compte pas non plus lancer une expédition à la recherche du sabre. Je l'ai tenu et je pense que vous avez raison. Cette arme est dangereuse.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla Teague.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous soucier de la Confrérie, Teague. Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois que la piraterie c'était aussi aller où on veut, comme on veut. Ne pas obéir aux règles. Etre égoïste. Je ne veux pas tuer l'âme des pirates pour une erreur vieille d'un siècle. »

Le Gardien la fixa, une boule dans la gorge.

« Jack a bien choisi en faisant de vous notre Roi. Elizabeth, je suis désolé que vous ayez payé le prix pour

- Taisez vous, murmura Elizabeth. Je comprends vos raisons d'agir comme vous l'avez fait mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous pardonne, Teague. J'ai perdu trop de choses pour être capable de le faire.

- Dans ce cas, haïssez moi mais pardonnez à mon fils. Il ignorait tout et sa seule erreur est de ne pas avoir su dire ou reconnaitre ce qu'il voulait. Murmura Teague.

- Je parlerais à Jack, c'était notre accord. » Répondit Elizabeth avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des remords.


	44. Déclarations

**Coucou à tous ! Déjà merci à Holly, BlackHeart et Elisa pour leurs reviews !**

**Holly : Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Teague ne peut pas être arrivé à devenir Gardien en étant un gentil, je pense qu'il a un côté sombre dans le sens où il fait son possible pour préserver ce qui lui tient à cœur et lui c'est la piraterie, c'est l'opposé semblable de Beckett, chacun agit pour son cheval de bataille donc Teague est définitivement sombre à mes yeux. Phil te remercie de son enthousiasme même si Liz est restée sur sa faim mdrrr. Teague est sparra dans le sens où d'une part il pense que Jack est amoureux de Liz et parce que bah Liz est mieux pour la Confrérie mdrrr . Et pis il aime pas spécialement Angie lol**

**BlackHeart : Pour Héléna et Hector, il y a un élément de réponse dans ce chapitre. Teague évolue aussi, il a des sentiments ( et ça le gonfle ) Angie est juste énervante…**

**Elisa : Héléna a ses raisons de mentir à Hector c'est expliqué dans le chapitre qui suit. Liz et Jack idem. Contente que la rentrée se soit bien passée, maintenant détente !**

**Voilà ça devient bon et on approche du dénouement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**

**Chapitre 43**

**Déclarations**

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Une fois Elizabeth partie avec le capitaine Teague, Angelica se retourna vers Jack. Le pirate lui fit face tandis qu'elle lui adressait un regard blessé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jack ? Pourquoi tu… »

Le pirate la fixa d'un air de défi.

« Devine. »

Angelica se mordit les lèvres et inspira longuement pour se calmer.

« Tu m'en veux encore…

- Quel sens inné de l'observation ! » La railla Jack.

Angelica se força de nouveau au calme et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

« S'il te plait, peut-on en parler ? »

Jack la fixa et reprit d'un ton provoquant :

« Si c'est de cette fille dont tu veux que nous parlions, je l'ai prise de toutes les manières possibles. »

Angelica serra les poings et se força de nouveau au calme.

« C'est de l'autre dont je souhaite te parler. »

Jack se crispa et fit mine de ne pas comprendre, exaspérée, Angelica saisit son bras.

« Je parle d'Elizabeth. » Cracha-t-elle.

Jack détourna le visage et Angelica soupira.

« Jack, je vous ai entendu. Je t'ai entendu.

- Quoi ? Lança Jack d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

- Je t'en prie Jack, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. De ta conversation avec Elizabeth, sur le Black Pearl. »

Angelica posa un regard embué sur lui et Jack détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Jack, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu lui as dit… » Murmura Angelica d'une voix fêlée.

Cette fois, il se tourna vers elle.

« J'étais saoul, je, j'étais furieux à cause de l'enfant, que, elle ne me l'avait pas dit et je pensais.

- Tu étais jaloux de son mari. » Compléta Angelica.

Jack hoqueta et secoua la tête.

« Je n'étais pas jaloux ! »

Angelica le fixa avec tristesse.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te croire. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Alors que tu… Jack tu lui as pratiquement dit que tu l'aimais ! »

Le pirate baissa les yeux.

« Techniquement, il ne me semble pas avoir dit que

- Techniquement ça revenait au même Jack ! Tu lui as dit que tu pensais à elle quand tu faisais l'amour avec moi !

-Tout le monde a des fantasmes. Tenta t'il.

- Oh Jack, je t'en prie ! »

La voix d'Angelica se fêla sur les derniers mots et le cœur de Jack se serra.

« C'est, parce que, Angelica je la voyais, elle me hantait, elle était partout elle

- Et là tu la vois encore. Coupa Angelica avec tristesse. Je ne comprends pas Jack. Elle ne t'aime pas, elle t'utilise et toi tu… Qu'est ce qu'elle t'offre que je n'ai pas ? »

Jack soupira lourdement et l'attira contre lui. Angelica se raidit quelques instants avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

« Dis-moi, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Jack. Rien. C'est juste qu'entre elle et moi c'est… »

Le pirate s'interrompit, à court de mots, et Angelica se força à reprendre.

« C'est ? »

Les bras de Jack la relâchèrent et elle retint un sanglot tandis que la voix du pirate se faisait lointaine.

« Je sauve sa vie, elle sauve la mienne… »

Angelica secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. Jack elle t'a envoyé au Purgatoire !

- Elle est venue me chercher…

- Comme tu es allé la chercher à la Fontaine ! Pesta Angelica. Jack enfin, ce n'est pas… Tu ne peux pas sacrifier tout ce que nous avons pour elle ! Je t'en prie Jack… »

Le pirate posa son regard sombre sur sa femme et son cœur se serra à nouveau.

« Angelica. Je, toi et moi, je, c'est différent, je

- Tu ne peux pas nous avoir toutes les deux. Le coupa Angelica.

- Je sais, »murmura Jack d'un ton douloureux.

Angelica soupira et lui prit la main.

« Jack, je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour je n'ai aimé que toi, je n'ai vu que toi. Je t'ai épousé pour ça, parce que c'était toi. Et je t'ai pardonné la mort de mon père. Je te pardonnerai n'importe quoi Jack si c'était la condition pour te garder. »

Emu, le pirate la fixa.

« Tu es sincère. » Constata-t-il avec étonnement.

Angelica déglutit.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Depuis toujours et à jamais Jack. »

Le cœur de Jack fit une embardée et il l'attira à nouveau contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Angelica, je, je ne sais pas ce qui…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Demanda Angelica d'une voix tremblante.

Il tressaillit et songea un instant à Elizabeth. Il la désirait. Il la voulait plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quoi que ce soit, y compris le Pearl. Mais était-ce par amour ou parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais sienne ? Il se crispa au souvenir de Will qu'elle lui avait préféré. Il se remémora les nuits passées ensemble sur le Pearl, la manière dont elle l'avait utilisé pour noyer sa solitude. Puis, il la revit telle qu'elle était revenue quelques heures plus tôt, aux côtés de Philip. Philip qui ressemblait tellement à Will que c'en était presque indécent.

« Jack ? » Souffla Angelica d'une voix tremblante.

Il reposa ses yeux sombres sur sa femme et son cœur se serra une fois de plus. C'était Angelica. La jeune fille qu'il avait sortie de son couvent et qu'il n'avait jamais totalement oubliée. Celle pour qui il avait été prêt à tout sacrifier. Celle qui avait hanté ses jours au Purgatoire quand il ne pensait pas à sa meurtrière. Celle qu'il avait épousée.

« Non. » Murmura t'il d'une voix ferme avant de l'embrasser avec sauvagerie.

Le cœur d'Angelica rata une embardée et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol tandis que, sur elle, Jack lui prouvait encore et encore qu'elle était la seule.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Hector soupira lourdement alors qu'il traçait le cap qui le ramènerait à son pire cauchemar.

La Muerta.

L'île maudite. L'île qui avait coulé.

Plus il y pensait plus il trouvait la cachette trop évidente, la Muerta était le genre d'endroit où personne n'allait mais… C'était le lieu où il avait trouvé la mort. Et Calypso le savait. Héléna le savait. Toutes deux connaissaient son aversion pour l'île mais elles savaient également qu'il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir la trouver.

« Ca ne tient pas. » Murmura-t-il en croquant dans une pomme.

Rien ne tenait, comme il était apparemment la règle pour les révélations d'Héléna. Calypso était trop maligne pour mettre le sabre sur la Muerta. Pas alors qu'il y avait un tel trésor sur l'île (il était bien placé pour le savoir). En revanche…

Barbossa lâcha sa pomme alors qu'il songeait à la cabane que la nymphe avait occupée du temps où elle était Tia Dalma. Cette dernière était encombrée de fatras, un fatras dans lequel Calypso avait conservé ses plus chers souvenirs et qui n'attirait l'attention d'aucun voyageur égaré. Il n'y avait ni or ni pierreries dans la cabane perchée.

Le pirate hésita et pesta une fois de plus contre Elizabeth Turner qui avait volé le compas de Jack. Derrière lui, son second se matérialisa.

« Votre cap ? »

Hector hésita. Héléna tenait à l'enfant. Mais elle tenait aussi à ce que l'histoire du sabre ne se répète pas. Et elle avait toujours suivi son propre plan sans se soucier de lui.

« Capitaine ? » Demanda à nouveau le second.

La main sur la carte, Hector désigna d'un ongle noir la rivière Pantano.

« Nous allons remonter le fleuve. » Déclara t'il, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant follement à l'idée qu'il pouvait se tromper et que pour une fois Héléna ne lui ait pas menti.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Elizabeth fixa la porte close et recula alors que des soupirs dont la cause était évidente lui parvenaient. Jack et Angelica. Bien sûr. Elle avait été stupide de croire, de penser, que Philip ou Teague auraient pu avoir raison.

La mort dans l'âme, la jeune femme recula et traversa la salle du Conseil quasi vide.

« Allons-nous enfin nous réunir ! » Lança d'une voix aigüe un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elizabeth l'ignora et sortit de la pièce alourdie par les fragrances de sang et de sueur.

Là, elle aperçut Héléna Teach.

Accoudée à une rambarde de bois, la jeune femme tenait un parchemin sur lequel elle traçait des lignes rageuses. Surprise, Elizabeth s'approcha d'elle.

« Une table serait plus indiquée. »

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, Héléna se tourna vers elle.

« Seigneur Swann… »

Mal à l'aise à la pensée que son retour signifiait qu'Héléna ne pouvait plus siéger au Conseil, Elizabeth sourit maladroitement.

« Je suis désolée Héléna, je ne voulais pas vous voler votre place. »

Héléna la regarda avec incompréhension avant de se souvenir de la Confrérie et du reste. Là, elle éclata d'un rire teinté d'amertume.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Elizabeth. Cette maudite Confrérie et son Code tissé de mensonges ne représentent plus rien à mes yeux. »

Elizabeth soupira et s'appuya à ses côtés.

« On ne peut pas tenir rigueur aux Seigneurs actuels de ce que leurs prédécesseurs ont fait. On ne peut pas tuer l'âme des pirates et nos idéaux pour cela. »

Héléna la fixa avec stupeur.

« Teague t'a dit ?

- Oui. Souffla Elizabeth. Il m'a tout dit. Et même si je hais pour ses actes, je comprends pourquoi il les a commis. »

Héléna se tourna vers elle avec vivacité tandis qu'Elizabeth serra les poings.

« Tu comprends Teague mais tu ne pardonnes pas Jack ? »

Elizabeth grimaça et songea qu'elle s'était elle-même engagée dans un terrain instable.

« C'est compliqué avec Jack. » Lâcha t'elle avant de poser les yeux sur le parchemin que tenait Héléna.

Cette dernière suivit son regard et soupira.

« Celle-ci est pour Hector. Tu pourras la lui donner ? »

Elizabeth serra la lettre et hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ? »

Le regard d'Héléna se perdit à l'horizon et Elizabeth crut un instant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Pourtant, la femme reprit.

« Parce que je ne serais plus là lorsqu'il reviendra.

- Je ne comprends pas… »

Héléna hésita à nouveau et finit par se décider.

« Je porte son enfant Elizabeth.

- Je sais, souffla Elizabeth. Teague me l'a dit. »

Un voile d'amertume tomba à nouveau sur le visage d'Héléna et elle se força à poursuivre.

« J'imagine qu'il t'a dit également ce que Calypso exigeait.

- Oui, murmura Elizabeth, le cœur serré.

- Evidemment… Alors tu comprendras que je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Sitôt mon enfant mise au monde, je rejoindrais Calypso. A sa place. »

Elizabeth hoqueta.

« Il y a surement une autre solution ! »

Héléna tourna vers elle un visage ravagé de peine.

« Oui, il y en a une, mais je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Si Hector utilise le sabre contre Calypso et la tue, alors, il deviendra pire que Blackbeard, pire que tout ce qui a jamais existé. Je l'aime trop pour endurer de le voir ainsi. »

La gorge serrée, Elizabeth posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Et si je prenais la place d'Hector ?

- Pour devenir une créature comme l'était ton père ? Prête à sacrifier son enfant et ceux des autres pour ton propre plaisir… Non Elizabeth je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, pas plus toi qu'Hector ou qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Elizabeth frémit et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Et si je prenais votre place ? »

Héléna glapit et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux.

« Non Elizabeth. Tu as assez payé pour une vengeance qui était la mienne. Je ne te laisserais pas prendre ma dette.

-Plus rien ne me retient ici, » souffla Elizabeth avec tristesse.

Héléna hésita. Il serait si simple d'accepter, si facile de la laisser prendre sa place et de vivre l'existence dont elle avait toujours rêvé au fond d'elle-même. Mais comment pourrait-elle être heureuse en sachant que pour ce bonheur elle avait sacrifié une fois de plus une innocente ?

« Tu te trompes. Tu as encore de nombreuses années à vivre, des années dont je ne veux pas te priver. J'ai bien vécu Elizabeth. J'ai assez vécu comme mortelle. Il est temps que j'assume le prix de mes erreurs.

- Mais votre fille ? Et Barbossa ? Héléna vous les avez, moi je n'ai rien, ce

- Tais-toi ! La coupa Héléna avec violence. Tu as quelque chose Elizabeth, même si tu te refuses à le voir. Je ne t'utiliserais pas pour fuir mes responsabilités pas plus que je ne te laisserais m'utiliser pour fuir les tiennes. Maintenant va t'en avant que je ne sois tentée de changer d'avis.

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas, souffla Elizabeth.

- Mais moi si. La coupa Héléna.

- Ce n'est que, que de la piraterie, tenta Elizabeth.

- La piraterie, répéta Héléna avec amertume. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Teague t'aime à ce point. Seulement moi j'en ai fini avec cette stupide confrérie Elizabeth alors si tu veux vraiment m'aider, donne cette lettre à Hector le moment venu et dis lui, dis lui… »

La voix d'Héléna se fêla sur les derniers mots et Elizabeth lui agrippa la main.

« Je lui dirais. Je vous le promets. »

Le regard d'Héléna s'embua et elle sourit.

« Tu tiendras parole je sais. Je suis si désolée Elizabeth. Pour toi et pour Jack. »

La jeune femme se renfrogna à ces mots et Héléna soupira.

« Tu lui dois une explication Elizabeth, si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fait le pour ta fille. »

Elizabeth se raidit et la colère brilla dans ses yeux.

« Je vous interdis de

- Parle-lui. » La coupa Héléna avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pesant.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip posa les yeux sur la forme endormie qui reposait à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Elizabeth depuis qu'il l'avait emmenée à l'île qui servait de repaire aux pirates mais cela lui apparaissait désormais superflu. Il lui suffisait de regarder les traits détendus pas le sommeil de Syréna pour savoir que ce qu'il soupçonnait était juste.

Son amante n'était pas née sirène, elle était aussi humaine que les femmes qu'il avait croisées lorsqu'il était encore un homme en vie et sa beauté quasi surnaturelle n'était pas due à une création de Dieu mais à une perversion d'une déesse païenne. En fait, il doutait même que Dieu existe réellement, car si c'était le cas, comment aurait il pu laisser Calypso transformer ses chef d'œuvres en monstres ?

Les doigts de Philip caressèrent l'une des longues mèches sombres de Syréna et il soupira. Pas Syréna, Elliana. Elle s'appelait Elliana. Et elle n'aurait jamais du avoir à oublier ce nom pas plus qu'à payer le prix de l'ambition de son père.

Contre lui, Syréna bougea légèrement tandis que ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvraient.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi Philip ? »

Le jeune homme sourit et caressa son visage. Il lui semblait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se rassasier de Syréna quelle que soit sa nature.

« Je me demandais juste comment naissent les sirènes. » Souffla t'il.

Syréna se troubla légèrement.

« Naitre ? Je l'ignore, nous sommes ainsi c'est tout.

- Mais tu ne te souviens pas avoir eu un père ou une mère ? » Murmura Philip.

Syréna secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Philip. Pour moi, il n'y a jamais eu que mes sœurs. Et toi. »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un profond baiser et Philip glissa sa main sur la peau douce de sa maitresse.

« Elliana, » souffla t'il.

Entre ses bras, Syréna se raidit et cracha.

« Quoi ! »

Philip recula légèrement devant le visage déformé par la rage de son amante et songea avec tristesse que Calypso l'avait même dépouillée de son nom.

« Je me disais juste que ce nom t'irait bien.

- Syréna me convient, j'aime que tu m'appelles ainsi. » Lui affirma t'elle.

Tout en parlant, Syréna glissa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Philip et il gémit alors qu'elle le caressait lentement. L'instant d'après, il oubliait temporairement ce qu'il avait découvert pour s'abandonner au plaisir.

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Elizabeth inspira longuement et suivit Angelica des yeux tandis que sa sœur sortait de la pièce qu'elle partageait avec Jack. Là, le remord au cœur, elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois devant cette dernière, elle hésita puis soupira à la pensée de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Teague. Le Gardien ne méritait pas qu'on tienne sa parole envers lui mais il n'avait pas tort, tout comme Philip et Héléna. Jack avait droit à une explication. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elizabeth frappa légèrement et poussa la porte de la pièce. Là, son regard tomba sur le dos nu de Jack tandis qu'il se penchait pour ramasser sa chemise.

« Tu en veux encore ? Plaisanta le pirate.

- Ce n'est pas Angelica. » Répondit Elizabeth en détournant le regard de sa semi nudité.

Jack s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle.

« Elizabeth… »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres tandis que la gêne s'installait entre eux. Jack déglutit et jeta un regard affolé vers les draps chiffonnés du lit qui ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Elizabeth suivit son regard et se força à affermir sa voix.

« J'en déduis que vous vous êtes réconciliés ou pour le moins expliqués. Tant mieux. »

Anéanti, Jack la fixa et Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Je dois vous parler Jack. De Lizzie. Et du reste. »

Jack resta sans bouger tandis qu'Elizabeth reprenait sans faire mine de se rendre compte de son absence de réaction.

« Quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, je, c'était trop tard. »

Jack la fixa sans comprendre et Elizabeth soupira.

« Je l'ai découvert alors que nous étions sur l'île. Du moins j'avais quelques soupçons avant mais je pensais, je pensais…

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Murmura Jack.

- Je ne pouvais pas Jack ! Vous étiez sans cesse avec Angelica et puis avant que j'ai eu le temps, l'occasion, je… vous avez demandé à Angelica de vous épouser. »

Jack grinça des dents.

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que j'aimerais avoir cette information avant de le faire ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Vous l'aimez ! Je suis mariée ! Cette nouvelle aurait détruit nos vies à tous les deux et pas seulement. »

Jack ricana avec amertume.

« Alors c'est ça. On en revient toujours à Will n'est-ce pas ? Ce précieux William… » Cracha t'il.

Elizabeth secoua la tête et Jack poursuivit avec colère.

« Ton grand amour, ton âme sœur et je ne sais quelle autre fadaise ! Seulement comme le précieux forgeron ne pouvait combler les ardeurs de sa femelle pendant dix ans, tu t'es rabattue sur le premier qui passait à ta portée ! »

Ulcérée, Elizabeth se leva d'un bond.

« C'est faux ! J'ai été tentée c'est vrai et j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions quand je vivais ici, à commencer par votre père, mais je n'ai rien fait ! »

Jack blêmit et Elizabeth le regarda, brusquement douchée.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Souffla le pirate d'une voix blanche.

-Rien, je, ce n'était pas, Jack je ne suis pas venue me disputer. »

Le pirate la saisit par les bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu as parlé de Teague ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'affola sous l'effet de la peur et elle le fixa.

« Rien. Jack je le jure il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai dit ça comme ça.

- Mais tu mens ! S'exclama Jack d'une voix ulcérée.

- NON ! J'ai respecté ma promesse ! J'ai attendu Will comme je le ferais encore si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher !

- BUGGER ! J'IGNORAIS QU'IL Y AVAIT UN RISQUE ! » Hurla Jack.

Elizabeth frissonna alors qu'il la relâchait brutalement et elle avança vers lui.

« Mais moi je t'ai cru Jack ! Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as juré que tu ne me laisserais pas ! Je t'ai cru et je t'ai laissé faire parce que je le voulais tellement ! Mais au lieu de tenir ta promesse tu m'as laissée à ce Teach pour sauver ton Angelica ! » Ragea t'elle, oubliant du même coup la barrière du vouvoiement qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de lui imposer.

Jack se décomposa brusquement et la fixa.

« Quoi… Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Rien de plus que ce que je te dis depuis le début Jack. Je ne t'ai pas parlé de Lizzie pour protéger Will c'est vrai, mais c'était surtout pour Angelica. Et pour toi. De quel droit l'aurais je fait ? Je ne pouvais pas exiger de toi que tu sacrifies ton bonheur à cause d'une aventure d'une nuit avec une femme mariée à un autre. J'ai cru, j'ai cru que ce serait mieux pour nous tous que tu ne saches rien. »

Jack cligna des yeux et la fixa.

« Ce que tu as dit avant Elizabeth. Sur ce que nous, enfin… »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se ferma.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance.

- Ca en a pour moi ! Bugger Elizabeth, pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi sur le Pearl ? »

Elizabeth grimaça de plus belle et détourna le regard.

« Elizabeth… je dois savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir. » Souffla Jack.

La jeune femme jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers la porte et Jack s'élança sur cette dernière pour la fermer à clef.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ragea Elizabeth.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Elizabeth. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue me voir une fois de l'autre côté ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir dans la chute d'eau ? REPOND ! »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme et elle leva ces derniers vers le ciel pour ne pas le regarder.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Lizzie ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait rien à cela, c'était si compliqué, elle ne voyait que ma colère sans en comprendre la cause, je… »

Elizabeth se tut brusquement et Jack s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Pourquoi étais tu en colère dans ce cas ? »

Elizabeth secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolée Jack, je ne peux pas. »

Jack soupira alors qu'elle sanglotait et inspira longuement.

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Angelica, je l'ai laissée partir. Non, j'ai fait pire que ça. Je l'ai chassée parce que je ne voulais pas de ces frémissements qui m'attachaient à elle. J'avais peur. Peur qu'elle me vole une part de ma liberté, peur qu'elle ne finisse par causer ma mort. Alors je suis parti. »

Elizabeth inspira à son tour et se força à se lever.

« Reste ici. Ordonna Jack d'une voix dure. Toi. Toi je t'ai laissé me tuer. Je t'ai laissé m'envoyer en enfer et je t'ai pardonné quand tu es venue m'y chercher. Parce que je croyais que peut être, que tu… des frémissements. Lâcha-t-il. Mais tu as épousé William comme il se devait et j'ai su que je m'étais trompé alors quand Angelica est revenue dans ma vie, je, je, Elizabeth je ne voulais pas la perdre comme je t'avais perdue, toi. »

Elizabeth blêmit et secoua la tête.

« Jack…

- J'aime Angelica. C'est vrai. Je l'aimerais toujours comme tu aimeras sans doute toujours ton foutu Will mais je l'ai épousée parce que je savais que tu ne serais plus jamais à moi. »

Jack releva le visage vers elle et sonda son regard.

« Si je me suis trompé, c'est le moment de me le dire trésor. » Murmura-t-il en s'efforçant de masquer l'espoir dans sa voix.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth rata un battement et elle porta malgré elle la main à son ventre. Jack suivit son geste des yeux et agrippa ses doigts dans les siens.

« Lizzie… Tu voulais l'appeler Lizzie… Dis-moi pourquoi si tu m'en veux trop pour dire autre chose.

- Parce que c'était ta fille, souffla Elizabeth. Et, et je voulais la garder pour moi seule, je voulais qu'elle ne soit que ma fille, que tu ne saches pas pour ne pas risquer que tu me prennes la seule chose que j'avais de toi.

- Bugger Elizabeth…

- Angelica t'avait toi ! Pourquoi aurais-je du lui donner mon enfant en plus ! »

Jack serra un plus ses doigts et la fixa.

« Alors tu as décidé de le donner à Will… Alors qu'il t'avait déjà. »

Elizabeth soutint son regard et une vague lueur de honte brilla un instant dans ses yeux, confirmant les paroles de Jack.

« Deux gouttes d'eau, » murmura le pirate.

Elizabeth soupira.

« Je suis désolée.

- Menteuse, » sourit Jack.

Sans attendre, il se pencha lentement sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa légèrement avant de reculer, les yeux assombris par le défi.

« Prend ce que tu désires Elizabeth. Soit aussi égoïste que tu le veux. Si tu le veux vraiment. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. »

Elizabeth déglutit nerveusement et songea à Angelica.

« Mais Ang…

- Toi et moi. Juste nous. » L'interrompit Jack.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et Jack serra les dents, anéanti de sentir son cœur accélérer. Elle était là, elle était proche, si proche qu'il la touchait. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas et il se força à ironiser.

« Même pas un frémissement ? Tu vas finir par me vex

- Oui. Le coupa brusquement Elizabeth. Et plus que ça. » Souffla t'elle avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Sous ses lèvres, Jack sourit avant de dévorer sa bouche à son tour. Le cœur cognant dans son torse, il finit par s'écarter au bout de longues minutes.

« Pirate… » Murmura t'il.


	45. Renoncements et choix

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à Hoolly, BlackHeart et Elisa pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Elisa : ta fiction préférée ? Lol je suis flattée^^ J'espère que ton année se passera bien !Pour la fin aucun spoiler ( on est trop proches du dénouement) mais sur Angelica… La fin du chapitre …**_

_**BlackHeart : sans commentaire, pourtant le dernier n'était pas si triste et celui-ci apportera quelques réponses, sans plus**_

_**Holly : ah quand même mdrrr ! Tant mieux si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ( ahem) Jack s'est fourré dans pire que ça… Hector et Léléna ma foi vous verrez… Pour Elliana elle est la sœur de la mère de Jones ce qui fait d'elle la tante de Davy **_

_**Voici donc la suite avec l'un des derniers chapitres de la fiction, comme vous le verrez la fin est plutôt frustrante mdrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 44**

**Renoncements et choix**

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip embrassa profondément Syréna avant de la laisser rejoindre les autres sirènes. Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait puis le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres. Une fois certain qu'elle était partie, il se tourna vers les cieux.

« CALYPSO ! » Tonna-t-il, furieux.

Rien ne vint troubler la tranquillité de l'endroit et Philip jeta un regard en direction des âmes dont il avait la charge. Ce jour-là, il conduisait l'équipage d'une galère de l'autre côté. Un équipage fait de gredins, de meurtriers et autres malfrats. Le jeune homme se força à faire taire ses scrupules et se tourna vers eux.

« Cela vous plairait il de retrouver votre existence d'avant ? »

Un tollé enthousiaste lui répondit et Philip tourna sèchement la barre pour lui imposer sa volonté et sa colère.

()()

Il naviguait depuis une heure à peine lorsque Calypso se matérialisa sur le pont.

« Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! Tu ne dois pas les ramener, tu dois les guider jusqu'à leur repos. »

Philip lui adressa un sourire froid.

« Pas plus que ce n'était la nature d'Elliana de devenir une sirène. »

Calypso gronda, furieuse.

« Pauvre imbécile, ne sais-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux éviter mon courroux !

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, rétorqua Philip. Je vous ai déjà donné mon âme. »

Calypso frémit et son visage se modifia soudain pour prendre une expression séductrice.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Philip la fixa.

« Sa liberté. Je veux que vous lui rendiez la vie dont vous l'avez privée. »

Calypso ricana.

« Tu sais qu'il faut me payer Philip… Que proposes-tu en échange ?

- Mon cœur. Ainsi vous me posséderez jusqu'à ce que je vous lasse. Et je jure de toujours obéir et de guider les âmes.

- Si tu m'offres ton cœur, tu perdras ta seule journée Philip. Es-tu sûr de toi ? »

Philip déglutit et la fixa.

« Je le suis. »

Calypso le toisa et pendant une fraction de seconde, Philip crut à sa victoire. Puis, elle reprit la parole.

« Je pourrais le faire, lui rendre la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir. Seulement, si je faisais cela, elle oublierait tout de cette vie. Elle oublierait Syréna pour redevenir Elliana. Y'es-tu prêt Philip Swift ? Es-tu prêt à sacrifier son amour, sa présence, juste pour qu'elle devienne ce que ton Dieu voulait qu'elle soit ? »

Anéanti, Philip ne répondit pas et Calypso ricana méchamment.

« Emmène ceux-là à leur terme. Une fois que tu auras accompli ta mission, je viendrais chercher ta réponse. »

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Fredonnant, Angelica croisa Teague. Le vieux pirate lui adressa un coup d'œil méprisant et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Votre plan a échoué. Jack m'a pardonné. Une fois ce maudit Conseil terminé, lui et moi nous prendrons le Pearl et nous quitterons cet endroit pour ne jamais y revenir. Ensuite, nous ramènerons mon père. »

Le Gardien posa un regard las sur la jeune femme.

« Dans ce cas, Jackie est plus bête que je ne le croyais. »

Angelica frémit et le fixa.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Parce qu'il aime la fille d'Edward Teach, l'homme que vous haïssez ? »

Teague secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi petite. Ce qui serait stupide ce serait de ramener ton père. »

Angelica, l'insulte aux lèvres, s'avança vers lui.

« Pourquoi le détestez-vous à ce point ? »

Teague haussa les épaules et jeta un regard vers la porte de la chambre où il avait vu Elizabeth se faufiler un peu plus tôt. Un sourire aussi faux que gracieux aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Angelica.

« Laisse-moi te l'expliquer. » Susurra-t-il en l'entrainant.

Alors qu'Angelica lui emboitait le pas, Teague se surprit à espérer avec ferveur que Jack ou Elizabeth réussisse enfin à mettre sa fierté de côté. S ans quoi il s'apprêtait à supporter Angelica pour rien.

()()

Teague referma les lourdes portes sur Angelica et la regarda.

« Quels mensonges allez-vous inventer sur mon père ? »

Teague soupira et lui désigna un fauteuil et la bouteille. Angelica s'assit tandis qu'il les servait largement.

« Ta mère s'appelait Cecilia n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise, Angelica hocha la tête.

« L'as-tu connue ?

- Non… Elle est morte alors que j'étais encore enfant, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'elle. » Répondit Angelica, une boule dans la gorge.

Teague soupira lourdement cette fois.

« Sais-tu comment ? »

Angelica se dandina, se sentant brusquement mal installée dans le fauteuil de velours.

« Les sœurs m'ont dit qu'elle avait été victime d'un client ivre. Et elles m'ont gardée. »

Teague lui adressa un regard rempli de pitié avant de se reprendre. Tant qu'Angelica restait décidée à trouver un moyen de sauver son père, elle était dangereuse. Parce qu'à force de remuer la fange, elle finirait peut être par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Pas plus lui que la Confrérie.

« Cecilia a été égorgée. Avant cela, elle a été torturée. On lui a entaillé la poitrine et cousu les parties féminines pour mieux les déchirer en la violant. Ce n'est pas tout, son dos a été écorché vif et la moitié de son visage brulé. Ses yeux ont

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Angelica, au bord du malaise.

- Le droit a été arraché de son orbite et le gauche crevé, continua Teague sans sourciller. Son nez a été »

Les sanglots gutturaux d'Angelica l'arrêtèrent net et il la fixa sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça !

- Parce que je veux que tu saches de quoi ton père était capable, » soupira Teague.

A ces mots, Angelica se leva avec rage.

« Menteur ! Mon père n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il m'a cherchée, il regrettait de ne pas m'avoir trouvée ! »

Teague soupira lourdement.

« Tu devrais être fière de ta mère. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une catin mais elle a souffert mille morts pour te protéger de lui. Les autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. L'enfant de Scarlett, Jorge, a été éviscéré pendant que sa mère était violée par l'équipage de son père. Une petite fille, Annabelle, a eu le crâne fracassé dès sa naissance, la pauvre enfant n'a même pas eu le temps de pousser son premier cri. Eddie junior a

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Teague fixa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« La liste est longue Angelica… Tu ne dois ta survie qu'à l'amour de ta mère. Elle a écrit à ton père pour lui parler de toi puis dans un moment de lucidité, elle t'a dissimulée à ses regards.

- Non…

- Demande donc à Héléna si tu ne me crois pas. »

Angelica serra les poings à la pensée de sa tante meurtrière et le fixa.

« Et Elizabeth ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il épargnée dans ce cas ? Parce qu'elle était si merveilleuse qu'il n'a pu se résoudre à la tuer ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Non. Parce que sa mère s'est mariée à un homme qui l'aimait assez pour endosser la paternité de sa fille. Un homme puissant à qui il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de se décharger de l'enfant qu'il aimait sur un autre. Un père qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir sa fille unique lui être reprise. »

Angelica grimaça.

« Quelle chance elle a cette chère Lizzie….

- En effet Angelica. Dommage que tu n'en aies pas eu autant.

- Je ne vous crois toujours pas. Mon père était incapable de faire une telle chose, il m'a cherchée, il me l'a dit. » Affirma t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Teague la fixa avec ironie.

« Ah ça il t'a cherchée. Et crois-moi Angelica sans ta mère tout d'abord puis Héléna ensuite il t'aurait trouvée.

- Héléna ? Cette puta de

- Suffit, la coupa Teague. Tu n'es qu'une gamine ignorante Angelica.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! S'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Alors cesse de te comporter comme telle !

- Jack ne trouve pas que je me comporte comme une enfant », susurra Angelica.

Teague lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Jack n'est guère plus qu'un enfant lui-même.

- Sans doute à cause de son père, rétorqua Angelica avec hargne.

- En effet. Admit Teague à sa grande surprise. Mais au moins, je n'ai jamais tenté de tuer mon fils. Parle à Héléna, demande lui ce que ton père lui a fait. Parle-lui de l'enfant qu'il lui a fait en la violant. De la marque qu'il a laissée sur son dos. Peut-être qu'ensuite tu comprendras que le monde se porte mieux sans Edward Teach. »

Angelica blêmit et se dirigea vers la porte. Cette fois Teague ne tenta pas de la retenir.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

« Capitaine ! La grand-voile s'est décrochée ! »

Barbossa ferma les yeux et lutta contre la rage qui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout sens commun.

« Dans ce cas, raccroche la et hisse la à nouveau.

- Capitaine, le vent est trop fort, » gémit le matelot.

Barbossa laissa le vent et la pluie caresser son visage et tira son épée.

« Ca, ca… »

Le marin n'eut pas le temps de bredouiller plus. Sans remords, Barbossa retira son épée sanglante de son corps avant de se tourner vers les membres restants de son équipage.

« HISSEZ LA GRAND VOILE ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les hommes le regardèrent sans bouger et Hector relâcha la barre pour clopiner jusqu'au mat.

« Tu peux m'envoyer toutes les tempêtes que tu veux Calypso, maugréa Hector. Mais je ne renoncerais pas. »

Sous les regards perplexes de son équipage, Barbossa s'empressa de redresser la voile.

« En avant ! » Maugréa-t-il.

Alors qu'il reprenait la barre, le pirate songea au changement de cap qu'il avait fait. S'il n'était pas sur la bonne route pourquoi Calypso se donnait elle la peine de le retarder ? Barbossa soupira à cette pensée qui en entrainait forcément une autre : pourquoi Héléna avait-elle menti une fois de plus ?

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Perdue, Angelica se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Jack. La jeune femme posa sa main sur le bouton de la porte et avisa brusquement la silhouette solitaire d'Héléna.

Angelica déglutit à la pensée de ce que Teague lui avait jeté au visage et s'approcha de la femme qui était responsable de la mort de son père.

« Héléna.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Angelica, grinça la jeune femme. J'ai autre chose à faire que de supporter tes insultes. »

Angelica la fixa et songea à nouveau à tout ce que Teague lui avait asséné.

« Est-ce vrai que mon père a tué ma mère ? »

Héléna frémit.

« Oui. Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies envie de l'entendre. »

Angelica retint son souffle et la fixa.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il vous a fait un enfant ? »

Cette fois Héléna poussa un hoquet de détresse et la toisa.

« Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Teague. Où est l'enfant ? C'est Elizabeth ? C'est pour ça que vous vouliez la sauver ? »

Héléna serra les poings.

« Non ce n'est pas Elizabeth. L'enfant n'est jamais né, je m'en suis débarrassé avant. Satisfaite ? »

Angelica déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« C'était vraiment le sien ? Je veux dire celui de mon père… »

Héléna la regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Il l'était. Angelica, je sais que, que tu ne comprends pas. Mais Edward n'était pas le père que tu méritais. Il, soupira Héléna avant de se reprendre. Il était corrompu par son sabre.

- Mais…

- Non Angelica, lui reprendre n'aurait rien changé, le sabre change les hommes. Souffla Héléna avec amertume.

- Est-ce qu'il a tué ma mère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire où j'étais ? »

Héléna se décomposa et secoua la tête.

« Oui… »

Angelica ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira.

« Il savait vraiment ce qui arriverait à la Fontaine n'est-ce pas ? Et vous aussi.

- Oui. Il le savait, quant à moi j'espérais le tuer avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal. Te sacrifier ou sacrifier Elizabeth n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans.

- Pourtant il m'en a fait. Murmura Angelica. Et vous aussi. »

Héléna soupira.

« Angelica…

- Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché mon père. Je l'ai attendu et vous m'avez menée à lui juste pour me le reprendre. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait.

- Je suis désolée, mais il ne t'a accueillie qu'à cause de la Fontaine. Il était ainsi, » murmura Héléna.

Angelica la fixa et tourna les talons, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Son père ne l'aimait pas.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip embrassa profondément Syréna et la sirène sourit.

« Tu es si ardent.

- Je t'aime, » murmura Philip en réponse.

Syréna sourit coquettement et derrière elle, Philip vit la silhouette sombre de Calypso se profiler.

« Va, souffla t'il. Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Philip… »

()()

Une boule dans la gorge, Philip la regarda s'éloigner puis fit face à Calypso.

« Libère la. » Déclara-t-il simplement.

Calypso se troubla légèrement.

« Tu en es certain… Une fois redevenue Elliana elle ne sera plus jamais à toi. »

Philip posa un regard douloureux vers l'horizon où avait disparu Syréna et serra le bastingage.

« Je préfère la perdre plutôt que de continuer à te voir lui voler son âme. »

Un rictus moqueur se forma sur les lèvres de Calypso.

« Soit Philip. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Elliana est libre quand à toi….

- Je guide les âmes, » murmura Philip.

Calypso le fixa et sourit.

« Choisis toi une nouvelle compagne parmi les âmes, l'éternité te paraitra moins longue ainsi. » Se moqua-t-elle.

Resté seul, Philip laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

« Soit heureuse Elliana. »

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Jack attira Elizabeth contre lui tandis que leurs doigts se nouaient.

« Je suis désolée Jack, c'est juste, c'est encore trop tôt. » Murmura t'elle en jetant un regard vaguement dégouté en direction des draps encore froissés des ébats de Jack et Angelica.

Le pirate suivit la direction de son regard et grimaça.

« Elizabeth…

- Je veux que tu sois sûr de ton choix Jack. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Je le suis. Souffla Jack. Je l'ai toujours été seulement je ne parvenais pas à t'en convaincre. »

Un sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher entre nous ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé c'est si…

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'en ai envie Elizabeth. Plus que tout au monde et je n'ai pas besoin d'un compas pour en être certain. »

La jeune femme rosit de plaisir et l'embrassa à nouveau. Jack soupira sous sa bouche tandis qu'elle le forçait à basculer en arrière, sur le lit.

« Trésor, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir patienter si tu continues comme ça… »

Sur lui Elizabeth hésita avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de le pouvoir non plus. »

Jack gémit et glissa ses mains sous l'ample chemise qu'elle portait. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine et il soupira alors qu'il la caressait lentement. Elizabeth se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser lorsque le pêne de la porte s'actionna.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard et Elizabeth se leva vivement tandis que Jack se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrait.

« Oh Jack, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, » sanglota Angelica.

Elizabeth détourna le regard tandis que Jack grimaçait.

« Je vous attendrais dans la salle du Conseil Jack, vous me ferez part de votre choix. » Lâcha t'elle avant de sortir à la hâte.

()()

Bouleversée, Angelica leva les yeux vers Jack.

« Que faisait elle ici ? »

Le pirate grimaça.

« Sortons tu veux… »

Le cœur lourd, Angelica le suivit.

« Jack, tu avais raison, mon père… »

Le pirate soupira douloureusement et se força à lui faire face.

« Angelica, je, je ne sais pas comment… »

La jeune femme blêmit devant sa mine sérieuse et recula.

« Jack, non, je t'en prie non, j'ai compris, tu avais raison, sur mon père et

- Ca ne suffit pas Angelica, la coupa Jack.

- Mais je t'aime !

- Tout comme moi, soupira Jack. Seulement, Elizabeth, je, c'est elle Angelica. Ca a toujours été elle. Ce sera toujours elle. » Murmura t'il.

Angelica poussa un hurlement alors que son monde explosait pour de bon.

« Trésor, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. Tenta Jack. Il y a ton père et…

- NON ! Jack, je j'ai compris, c'est fini, mon père, je sais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je »Bredouilla la jeune femme.

Jack baissa les yeux sur elle et secoua la tête.

« Ça ne change rien. »

Angelica serra les poings alors qu'il se détournait à regret.

« Je suis toujours ta femme Jack !

- Je sais. »

Eperdue de chagrin, Angelica le vit reculer.

« Jack, je suis enceinte, je porte ton bébé, cette fois c'est vrai, je te le jure, je

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi Angelica, je, Elizabeth c'est plus que des frémissements. » Lâcha le pirate d'une voix piteuse.

La jeune femme se décomposa.

« Tu serais prêt à abandonner ton enfant pour elle ?

- Oui. Souffla Jack. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment enceinte n'est-ce pas ? »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant et Angelica baissa le sien la première.

« Non. Mais je ne la laisserais pas pour autant te prendre. » Pesta-t-elle.

Jack glapit à la vue du pistolet qu'elle tenait.

« Il n'est pas chargé…

- Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner, » murmura Angelica.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Elizabeth poussa un cri en découvrant la scène.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de courir dans leur direction tandis qu'Angelica pressait la détente en sanglotant.


	46. Absence, vengeance et vide

_**Coucou à tous ! Merci à BlackHeart et Holly pour leurs reviews !**_

_**BlackHeart : Euhhh lol Angie n'est pas enceinte une fois de plus…**_

_**Holly : ah… tu détestais déjà Angie avant mdrrr Si ça se trouve aucune de tes hypothèses n'était bonne…**_

_**Voici (enfin) le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il est assez long donc armez vous de patience lol. Et surtout ne ratez pas l'épilogue la semaine prochaine mdrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 45**

**Absence, vengeance et vide**

_**Bayou de la rivière Pantano**_

Hector se redressa dans la frêle embarcation qu'il avait fait mettre à l'eau et tenta tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre que sa jambe de bois rendait précaire. Le pirate adressa un regard noir au second qui le regardait avec inquiétude et inspira longuement.

« Rame. » Ordonna-t-il finalement.

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la chaloupe et Hector fixa l'horizon sans le voir. A mesure qu'ils progressaient dans le marais dense et humide, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et il mordit joyeusement dans une pomme alors qu'il apercevait enfin la silhouette lugubre de la maison de Tia Dalma.

Là, il se tourna vers l'équipage.

« Restez ici. » Ordonna-t-il, peu désireux de prendre le risque de voir le sabre dans d'autres mains.

Le second hocha la tête et se crispa en voyant son capitaine monter lentement les degrés de bois, gêné par sa jambe rigide.

Arrivé enfin devant la porte de la cabane au terme d'une ascension qui lui avait fait l'amère démonstration des limites qui étaient désormais les siennes, Barbossa nota mentalement de tuer tous les témoins de la scène avant de pousser la porte de la demeure désormais déserte.

()()

A son entrée, Barbossa vit une ombre bouger et porta la main à son pistolet tandis qu'une jeune fille avançait vers lui.

« C'est donc vous qui êtes venu me chercher pour me ramener à Shipwreck Cove. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu hachée où se lisait une pointe d'espoir.

Plus que la jeune fille, Hector reconnut l'intonation et la regarda avec méfiance.

« Où sont ta queue et tes écailles ? Et que fais-tu ici euh machine. »

Les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui et elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Une queue et des écailles ? »

Hector regarda autour de lui, méfiant, puis revint sur la jeune fille alors qu'il était manifeste qu'elle était seule.

« Que fais-tu ici ! »

Cette fois, le visage de cette dernière se renfrogna et elle le fixa.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Barbossa haussa le sourcil, soit elle était complétement idiote soit il se trompait de fille.

« Je suis le Seigneur Barbossa, Seigneur de la Mer Baltique et Roi de la Confrérie des Pirates. » Déclara-t-il pompeusement.

A ces mots, le visage de la fille s'éclaira.

« Dans ce cas, c'est bien vous que mon père a envoyé me secourir. Je suis Elliana Morgan. »

Le cœur de Barbossa rata un battement et il ne put retenir un mouvement dans sa direction. Elliana Morgan. Syréna. La sœur de la mère de Jones et l'amante du nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

« Euh le missionnaire n'est pas avec toi ? » Demanda Barbossa en jetant un regard alentour.

Elliana le regarda avec perplexité.

« Un missionnaire ?

- Will ! Pesta Barbossa avant de se reprendre. Non ça c'était Turner, euh Bill ou Patrick ou un nom comme ça. Philip ? »

Elliana secoua la tête.

« Je ne connais personne de ce nom… »

Barbossa l'ignora et commença à fouiller la pièce, retournant les bocaux et autres récipients remplis de choses dont il préférait ignorer la nature qui encombraient la cabane.

« Que cherchez-vous ? » Demanda Elliana.

Agacé, Barbossa répondit sans la regarder.

« Un sabre, pousse toi de là. »

Elliana fronça les sourcils et s'écarta avant de se diriger vers un coffre tellement usé qu'il se confondait dans la crasse de la pièce.

« Comme celui-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Barbossa se retourna et faillit défaillir de soulagement à la vue de l'arme qu'elle tenait.

« Donne-le moi ! »

Elliana le regarda d'un air contrarié et soupesa l'arme. Excédé, Barbossa traversa la pièce et le lui arracha des mains avant de faire demi-tour.

« Mais que faites-vous ? S'indigna Elliana.

- Je pars.

- Vous devez m'emmener ! Mon père ne sera pas content si vous ne me ramenez pas ! »

Barbossa grinça des dents. Il avait envie de faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes la donzelle mais une pensée l'arrêta. Elle était la preuve vivante qu'une sirène pouvait redevenir humaine même s'il ignorait pourquoi Calypso l'avait libérée. Ou même les raisons de son geste. La laisser derrière lui ne serait pas prudent. Il risquait d'en avoir besoin par la suite. Barbossa plaqua donc un sourire faux sur son visage et se retourna vers elle.

« Après vous. »

()()

Les hommes se renfrognèrent en les voyant revenir et Scratch soupira avant de lancer étourdiment :

« Bah y'a pas assez de place dans la chaloupe, fallait prévoir avant si y fallait la ramener. »

Barbossa grinça des dents et tira son pistolet. Sans hésiter il logea une balle dans la tête de l'homme qui bascula dans la rivière.

« Faites donc une place à Mademoiselle Morgan, » suggéra-t-il avec onctuosité.

Echaudés par le sort de leur compagnon, les marins obéirent avec un empressement qui fit sourire Hector. Il était capitaine, il avait le sabre, la fille de Morgan et bientôt, il retrouverait Héléna. Tout était parfait.

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

Teague tourna la tête en entendant le cri d'Elizabeth et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« JACKIE ! » Hurla t'il avant de se mettre à courir dans leur direction.

Elizabeth heurta de plein fouet Angelica et la déséquilibra au moment précis où le

coup partait.

Immobile, Jack sentit une brulure se répandre dans son épaule tandis qu'Elizabeth et Angelica roulaient à terre.

« Jackie ! » Répéta Teague de très loin alors qu'un voile sombre recouvrait les pensées de Jack.

Le sang s'écoula de sa blessure et le pirate tomba sur le sol.

Elizabeth poussa un hurlement de rage et repoussa Angelica qui tentait de l'étrangler. La jeune espagnole encaissa le coup.

« Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir ! » Hurla t'elle.

Eperdue, Elizabeth la repoussa de nouveau de toutes ses forces. Angelica vacilla avant de tomber en arrière alors que son pied ne rencontrait que le vide. Ses mains se tendirent et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un rocher alors que le gouffre s'ouvrait sous elle.

Sur le haut de la corniche, Elizabeth poussa un gémissement douloureux et se précipita vers elle.

« Angelica ! »

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa à la vue de sa sœur suspendue à une pierre.

« Prend ma main ! Vite ! » S'écria Elizabeth en se penchant dangereusement vers le vide.

Un sanglot lui répondit et Elizabeth s'affola.

« Je t'en prie, Angelica, dépêche-toi. Quoiqu'il se passe, nous, nous réglerons cela plus tard ! »

La jeune espagnole la fixa. Pendant un instant elle caressa l'idée de la faire basculer dans le vide avant de se souvenir que ce serait inutile. La Fontaine la sauverait une fois de plus.

« Angelica, prend ma main, je t'en supplie… » Balbutia Elizabeth.

Angelica fixa le visage baigné de larmes d'Elizabeth et un sanglot rauque lui échappa alors qu'elle prenait sa décision.

« Angelica, » la pressa Elizabeth.

Angelica lui renvoya un regard haineux et un léger sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

« Jack nunca le perdonará por haber matado a mi* … » Souffla-t-elle avant de lâcher la pierre à laquelle elle s'était raccrochée.

Au-dessus d'elle, elle entendit le hurlement d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle flottait dans le vide. Puis, son corps rencontra les rochers qui bordaient l'océan et Angelica ferma les yeux.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Teague tira violemment Elizabeth en arrière et la ramena contre lui.

« Elle a glissé, lui murmura-t-il avec tristesse. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. »

Elizabeth hoqueta et releva le visage vers lui.

« Elle, elle, a refusé de prendre ma main, elle s'est lâchée, elle… »

Teague soupira lourdement et la serra contre lui.

« Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu… Je suppose qu'elle a cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour Jack. »

Elizabeth frémit à la mention du pirate et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Teague.

« Jack !

- Non. Restez là. La retint Teague. Il est en vie Elizabeth. La balle s'est logée dans l'épaule. »

Elizabeth fondit en larmes.

« C'est ma faute.

- Ne soyez pas stupide. Angelica a visé le cœur, si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, Jack serait mort. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie Elizabeth. Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fils. » Souffla Teague avec émotion.

La jeune femme se décomposa et jeta un regard vers le gouffre où avait disparu Angelica. Teague se crispa.

« Ne restez pas là. Venez, je crois que nous avons tous besoin de boire une ou deux bouteilles de rhum. »

Anéantie, Elizabeth se laissa guider vers la forteresse, le cœur lourd à la pensée qu'elle était responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

Les yeux dans le vague, Philip regardait sans les voir les chaloupes chargées d'âmes qui se pressaient vers son navire. Depuis son marché avec Calypso il n'avait plus revu Syréna. Pas plus que ses sœurs. La solitude l'envahit et il se demanda une fois de plus s'il avait fait le bon choix avant de se reprendre. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. C'était la seule chose à faire pour l'âme de Syréna, la meilleure à faire quand bien même il en souffrait.

Le jeune homme posa un regard absent sur les âmes avant d'écarquiller les yeux à la vue de la jeune femme qui venait de monter à bord.

« Angelica ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? » Souffla t'il alors qu'il vacillait sous le choc.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait à mener une âme qu'il avait connue.

Angelica lui adressa un regard bouleversé.

« Je vais aller en Enfer Philip… »

Les doigts de la jeune femme se tordirent autour du crucifix qui ne quittait jamais son cou et le jeune homme retrouva ses réflexes de prêtre.

« Allons bien sûr que non, je sais que vous n'êtes pas mauvaise Angelica et Dieu le sait aussi. » La consola t'il.

Angelica secoua négativement la tête.

« L'enfer attend les âmes de ceux qui se sont suicidés… Gémit-elle avant de l'agripper. Je ne veux pas aller en Enfer Philip ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Philip la fixa, ému par sa détresse.

« Allons que s'est il passé…

- Jack m'a quittée. Pour elle. Alors, je, j'ai pris le pistolet et j'ai tiré sur lui mais elle, elle m'a poussée dans le vide et je… »

Statufié, Philip la fixa alors qu'elle s'étouffait à demi dans ses sanglots.

« Seigneur, » murmura-t-il en se signant à la hâte.

Angelica lui jeta un regard où le défi se mêlait à la terreur.

« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser gagner ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre sa main et la laisser me sauver alors qu'elle m'avait déjà tout pris ! Je ne pouvais pas lui devoir ma vie en plus du reste ! »

Philip soupira et la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle inondait sa chemise de larmes amères.

« Elle m'a tout pris Philip. Elle a volé Jack et mon père, mon père ne m'aimait pas, il ne m'a jamais aimée. Personne ne m'aimait, personne et maintenant je vais aller en Enfer. » Gémit Angelica, sa voix enflant dans les aigus à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Sans réfléchir, Philip caressa ses cheveux.

« Vous n'irez pas en Enfer Angelica. Vous allez rester ici pour m'aider. »

La jeune femme se détacha de lui et le fixa, incrédule.

« Quoi ?

- Calypso m'a accordé le droit de choisir une âme pour m'aider. Si vous souhaitez le faire et rester sur le Hollandais Volant, vous le pouvez.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi ? Souffla Angelica. Je ne vous ai pas aidé quand vous en aviez besoin et je, j'ai été

- Le passé est le passé, la coupa Philip. Ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde n'a plus cours ici. Quand à mes raisons, disons que je sais à quel point il est douloureux de perdre la personne qu'on aime. Même si on sait qu'elle sera plus heureuse ainsi. » Ajouta t'il avec amertume.

Angelica le fixa avec angoisse et il soupira.

« Ce n'était pas Elizabeth si c'est ce que vous pensez. C'est… Syréna.

- Elle vous a quitté…

- Non, je l'ai laissée partir. » Murmura Philip.

Leurs regards se nouèrent puis Angelica hocha la tête.

« J'accepte votre offre Philip. Je, merci, vous ne le regretterez pas.

- J'en suis certain, » mentit Philip qui, à présent que l'exaltation du moment était passée, commençait à se demander si son choix était vraiment le bon.

_**Shipwreck Cove,**_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Le pirate tenta de se redresser mais un cri de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il s'appuyait sur son épaule blessée.

« Bugger j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer cette fois. » Maugréa-t-il avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth.

Un léger sourire moqueur lui échappa à la vue des yeux rougis par les larmes de la jeune femme.

« Allons trésor, j'en ai vu d'autres, ce n'est pas une simple balle qui pourrait venir à bout du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. » Pavoisa-t-il en retenant une grimace de douleur malvenue.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré sa plaisanterie ne dérida pas Elizabeth et il tendit sa main valide vers elle.

« Je vais bien Elizabeth, souffla-t-il avec douceur cette fois. Arrête de pleurer ainsi, j'ai peut-être été blessé mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis, encore moins après ça. » Grimaça t'il en jetant un regard de biais à son épaule étroitement bandée.

Elizabeth détourna le visage et de nouvelles larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se décide à le regarder à nouveau.

« Jack, Angelica, elle, elle, balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais elle a toujours été un peu impulsive, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me tire dessus tu sais, mais elle me rate à chaque fois et cette fois était la dernière. D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'elle est partie. »

Elizabeth ne bougea pas et Jack se troubla.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a volé le Pearl ! Bugger cette garce en serait bien capable, pesta t'il.

- Jack, elle est morte. » Souffla Elizabeth d'une voix brisée.

Le sang se retira du visage de Jack et il secoua la tête.

« Je, quoi, non, je…

-Je suis désolée Jack, sanglota Elizabeth. Je, elle, on s'est battues et elle, elle a glissé de la falaise et… »

Les épaules secouées par les sanglots, Elizabeth s'interrompit tandis que Jack restait immobile.

Désemparée, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et le fixa.

« Je, j'ai essayé de, je te jure que j'ai essayé mais Angelica, elle, elle n'a pas voulu et

- Je, j'ai besoin d'être seul. » La coupa Jack d'une voix atone.

Elizabeth pâlit et elle avança la main vers lui mais il se détourna. Le cœur lourd, la jeune femme sortit.

Une fois seul, Jack serra les draps qui le couvraient et y étouffa un hurlement. Angelica était morte. Elle était morte alors qu'il s'était juré de la protéger.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Le sabre soigneusement posé dans un coin de sa cabine, là où il l'avait déposé à peine revenu du bayou, Hector croqua joyeusement une pomme. Alors que le jus coulait largement sur son menton, Elliana pénétra dans sa cabine.

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper ! » Ragea Hector que la surprise avait failli faire s'étouffer.

Elliana posa un regard bouleversé sur lui.

« Capitaine Barbossa ! Je… les hommes disent que nous sommes en 1750 mais ce, c'est impossible… »

Barbossa haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque. »

Elliana le fixa avec horreur.

« Mais mon père, où est mon père ! Que m'est-il arrivé ! Je, je ne peux pas être partie si longtemps ! »

Barbossa réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir des années écoulées dans le corps d'une sirène et frémit.

Elliana gémit et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« C'est cette femme n'est-ce pas ? Cette femme, ce, c'était une sorcière ? » Demanda t'elle d'un ton craintif.

Barbossa ricana et songea que la description était parfaite pour Calypso.

« Oui c'est une sorcière mais rassure toi je vais faire en sorte qu'elle n'ensorcèle plus personne. »

Elliana soupira et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« Que vais-je devenir ? »

Barbossa la détailla du regard et songea avec cynisme que les taverniers et les matelots de Shipwreck Cove auraient tôt fait de lui trouver une utilité satisfaisante pour tous. Après tout cette vieille crapule de Morgan aurait sans doute apprécié que sa fille se rende utile et ce n'était que justice après la malédiction qu'il avait attirée sur eux en traitant avec Calypso. Barbossa la regarda de nouveau et secoua la tête avec mépris. De toute manière, elle était trop pleurnicharde pour prétendre devenir quoique ce soit d'autre. Amusé par cette idée, le vieux pirate tendit un fruit à la jeune fille.

« Tu aimes les pommes ? »

_**Shipwreck Cove**_

Teague était assis dans son repaire et s'efforçait sans trop de succès de composer un air de musique pour se changer les idées lorsqu'une fille de l'auberge pénétra dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » La rabroua le Gardien.

La jeune fille blêmit et bredouilla.

« Il faut que vous veniez. Elle a dit que c'était urgent. »

Le cœur de Teague rata un battement et il se leva à la hâte.

« Elizabeth ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jack ?

- Non, c'est, le Seigneur Teach, elle a dit que, qu'elle vous suppliait de venir… »

Teague n'écouta pas la suite et se précipita dans le couloir, droit vers la chambre qu'occupait Héléna.

Un hurlement retentit et Teague frémit avant de s'immobiliser devant la porte. Là, un second cri s'éleva et il grimaça avant d'entrer.

()()

La sage-femme lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de s'adoucir en le reconnaissant.

« Pardon Capitaine Teague, je ne savais pas que vous étiez le

- SUREMENT PAS ! » Hurla Héléna avant de retomber sur le matelas, essoufflée.

Teague soupira tristement et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu m'as fait demander…

- Pas le choix, haleta Héléna. Pas trouvé Eli. »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un nouveau cri et Teague lança un regard à la sage-femme.

Penchée entre les cuisses d'Héléna, cette dernière lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« La tête arrive, arrête de pousser ! »Ordonna-t-elle à Héléna.

Epuisée, cette dernière se laissa retomber sur les draps tâchés de sang et de sueur et adressa un sourire mauvais à Teague.

« Parie que c'était pas comme ça que tu espérais voir mes cuisses…

- J'ai toujours su que je les verrais s'écarter, » se força à plaisanter le Gardien.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage d'Héléna et elle se redressa légèrement.

« Besoin d'aide Teague… »

Il hocha la tête et serra sa main à la briser.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

- Me conduire… Après quand elle sera là. Conduis-moi. Calypso. »

Teague blêmit.

« Héléna non…

- Si… Pas lui donner ma fille, » souffla Héléna, à bout de forces.

Teague tenta d'argumenter mais la sage-femme poussa une exclamation alors qu'un léger cri s'élevait.

« Une belle petite fille… »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Héléna et elle tendit les bras.

« Donne-la moi.

- Je dois déjà la nettoyer, après. »

Héléna posa un regard éperdu sur le corps sanguinolent de l'enfant et Teague intervint.

« Elle a dit maintenant ! Donne-lui ! »

La femme déglutit et posa l'enfant dans les bras d'Héléna. La jeune femme gémit et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle plongeait dans les grands yeux bleus du bébé.

« Héléna, » murmura Teague.

Un sanglot lui répondit et Héléna embrassa doucement le crane du bébé avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Emmène-moi. » Murmura-t-elle tandis que la sage-femme lui reprenait l'enfant.

Teague renâcla et Héléna grinça des dents.

« Avec ou sans toi j'irais.

-D'accord, » souffla Teague.

Le cœur lourd, il se tourna vers la sage-femme.

« Occupe-toi de sa fille, veille sur elle jusqu'à ce que je t'ordonne d'arrêter, tu as compris ! »

La femme frémit.

« Oui Capitaine Teague. »

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Teague se tourna vers Héléna.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça ! Pourquoi te sacrifier !

- Parce que c'est ma fille et que c'est le prix à payer, haleta Héléna. C'est une chose que tu peux comprendre non ? »

Teague déglutit tandis qu'elle se levait. Là, Héléna vacilla, à bout de forces. Sans réfléchir, Teague la retint et la souleva dans ses bras.

« Fais le Teague. Souffla Héléna. Si notre amitié a un jour compté pour toi, tu dois le faire, tu me le dois… »

Le Gardien soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, Héléna dans les bras.

Ils remontèrent un long couloir puis Teague tourna dans un passage qui n'était plus emprunté depuis un siècle.

« Tu comptais pour moi, tu comptes toujours, murmura t'il.

- Alors, veille sur Hector, empêche le, se servir du sabre.

- Tu sais bien que je l'aurais fait de toute façon, » souffla Teague.

Héléna s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle sombre où la lune se reflétait dans l'eau qui s'écoulait en son centre.

« Ponctuelle Héléna Teach, » ricana Calypso.

Teague frémit.

« Calypso, tu n'as pas le droit de

- Me défies tu Gardien ? » Le coupa Calypso d'une voix grondeuse.

Héléna frissonna et se tourna vers Teague.

« Dépose moi ici. Et part.

- Héléna je

- PART ! »

Anéanti, Teague obéit et s'éloigna tandis que Calypso se penchait sur Héléna.

« Où est l'enfant ? Où est ma fille ? »

Héléna leva un regard mort sur la nymphe.

« Son sang est le mien. Je prends sa place. »

Calypso sursauta et un sourire cruel se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Es-tu sûre de ton choix Héléna Teach ? Il est encore temps d'envoyer le Gardien la chercher… »

Teague se redressa alors qu'Héléna haletait.

« Prend moi qu'en finisse.

-Comme tu voudras, » susurra Calypso.

La nymphe psalmodia à mi-voix et un gémissement de frayeur échappa à Héléna en voyant des dizaines de visages crever la surface de l'eau.

« Tes sœurs sont venues pour t'accueillir. » Ricana Calypso.

Terrifiée, Héléna vit les beaux visages des sirènes converger vers elle puis se changer en gargouilles monstrueuses alors que la plus proche lui attrapait la jambe pour l'attirer vers l'eau.

« Hector… » Sanglota Héléna.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Teague se précipita vers elle tandis que les sirènes se jetaient sur leur proie pour déchirer ses chairs. Héléna hurla alors qu'elles la dévoraient tout en l'entrainant vers le fond et Calypso se tourna vers lui.

« N'avance plus Gardien. Ou elles pourraient décider de te dévorer toi aussi et alors qui ferait respecter le Code ? Avec qui pourrais-je passer un nouvel accord. »

Les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui se teintait de rouge, Teague répondit.

« Il n'y aura jamais aucun accord entre nous Calypso.

- Qui sait Gardien, susurra Calypso en se détournant vers l'eau. Elle souffre tellement maintenant mais lorsqu'elle naitra à nouveau, elle aura oublié la douleur, elle aura oublié tout ce qu'elle a vécu avant d'être mienne. »

Teague ne répondit pas et Calypso se durcit.

« Ne commet l'erreur de tenter de me contrer Gardien. Si je venais à être tuée, mes créatures passeraient l'éternité dans un abîme de souffrances dont nul ne pourrait les délivrer. »

Teague se détourna et Calypso s'évanouit lentement dans la brume.

()()

Teague resta des heures dans le passage dérobé avant de reprendre le chemin de la forteresse. Une fois-là, il se dirigea comme un somnambule vers la chambre qu'avait occupée Héléna et s'approcha de l'enfant endormie.

« J'espère que tu en valais la peine, » marmonna t'il.

Une clameur retentit soudain et Teague se retourna alors qu'Hector pénétrait dans la pièce, suivit par une jeune fille dont les traits lui étaient vaguement familiers.

« Héléna tu me dois des expli, » commença Hector avant de s'interrompre à sa vue.

Réveillée, l'enfant poussa un hurlement et Elliana se précipita vers le berceau.

« Oh que tu es jolie, » souffla t'elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hector laissa retomber le sabre qu'il tenait et posa un regard égaré sur la pièce.

« Où, où est Héléna… »

Teague détourna le regard et Barbossa le saisit par le col.

« OU EST HELENA ! »

Elliana se retourna.

« Taisez-vous ! Vous lui faites peur. »

Barbossa, excédé, se tourna vers la jeune fille et posa son regard sur le paquet emmailloté qu'elle tenait. Une boule remonta dans sa gorge et il tendit les bras.

« Donne. »

Elliana le fixa avec hésitation et Hector siffla.

« Donne-moi ma fille ! »

La jeune fille obéit et Teague soupira.

« C'était ce qu'elle voulait Barbossa…

-Dehors Gardien, » gronda Hector.

Pour une fois, Teague ne protesta pas et sortit, faisant signe à Elliana de le suivre.

()()

Hector berçait maladroitement sa fille depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'Elizabeth se glissa silencieusement dans la pièce, les yeux rouges.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur Madame Turner. »

Le regard d'Elizabeth glissa sur le bébé et pendant une fraction de seconde son visage prit une expression envieuse avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Sans tenir compte de ce qu'avait dit Barbossa, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

« Elle est très belle, murmura-t-elle.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Héléna m'a laissé une lettre, elle m'a demandé de vous la remettre et de vous dire, de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait. » Souffla doucement Elizabeth.

Hector inspira longuement, les yeux brillants et se leva pour déposer l'enfant dans son berceau.

« Alors tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire sauf moi ! »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Barbossa tourna un visage ravagé par le chagrin sur elle.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ! Pourquoi ! »

Elizabeth se troubla et secoua la tête.

« Aucune mère ne peut supporter de laisser son enfant se sacrifier pour elle Barbossa, aucune… »

Barbossa la fixa alors qu'elle lui adressait un regard éploré et il grimaça.

« Pouvez-vous surveiller Rosa pendant que je…

- Rosa ? S'étonna Elizabeth.

- Oui Rosa Héléna Barbossa, ma fille. »

Stupéfaite, Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner et détourna les yeux tandis qu'il déchirait l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante.

Hector,

C'était mon dernier mensonge. Je sais que tu m'en veux, je te comprends. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Je ne pouvais pas donner notre fille à Calypso. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser devenir comme mon frère. C'était la seule solution. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras et me pardonneras. Sache que j'étais sincère avec toi, dans mes sentiments. Je…

Adieu

Héléna

Barbossa froissa la lettre et explosa brusquement.

« FOUTUE MENTEUSE ! »

Elizabeth sursauta tandis que le pirate s'éloignait à grands pas vers la salle du Conseil.

()()

Teague posa un regard las sur lui.

« Je vais la tuer ! Avec ou sans ton aide.

- Je t'aiderais si cela pouvait changer quelque chose mais ça ne la libérera pas. » Répondit Teague.

Barbossa sonda son regard mais n'y lut que la tristesse.

« Je sais qu'il existe un moyen, je le trouverais ! »Ragea-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Sans faire attention aux hommes qui le dévisageaient, Barbossa pénétra dans la pièce où se tenaient Elizabeth et Elliana.

Bouleversée, Elizabeth se tourna vers Hector.

« C'est Syréna…

- Plus maintenant, lui lança le pirate. Elliana donne moi ma fille, je pars. »

Elliana regarda le bébé qui gigotait dans ses bras et elle secoua la tête.

« Dans ce cas je pars avec vous !

- Hector vous ne pouvez pas, commença Elizabeth.

- D'accord, la coupa le pirate. Tu t'occuperas de Rosa. »

Elizabeth les regarda s'éloigner et se précipita à leur suite.

« Enfin c'est de la folie ! »

Barbossa se retourna d'un bloc.

« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Madame Turner.

- Quoi ?

- Ca veut dire que je reprends ma liberté et vous envoie au diable vous et votre foutue Confrérie ! » Hurla Hector avant de se remettre en route.

Rosa hurla en réponse et Hector se tourna vers Elliana.

« Fais la taire ! »

La jeune femme déglutit et berça doucement le bébé tout en s'efforçant de le suivre.

Elizabeth secoua la tête et se précipita vers la salle où régnait Teague.

« Il faut que vous, » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre devant sa mine.

Teague s'approcha d'elle et secoua la tête.

« Elizabeth, je suis navré pour vous.

- Que, que se passe-t-il, bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Jack est parti ce matin à l'aurore. Je viens de l'apprendre. »

Elizabeth recula et retomba sur un siège, le regard vide. Angelica était morte, Héléna était partie, et maintenant Jack…

« Elle avait raison, souffla-t-elle. Jack ne me pardonnera jamais sa mort.

- Ce n'était pas votre faute, murmura Teague.

-Quelle importance, » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix atone avant de se lever.

Hébétée, la jeune femme sortit.

Elle se sentait vide.

Un Seigneur la tança vertement mais elle n'écouta pas. Elle se moquait de leur Confrérie, elle moquait de tout. Elle avait perdu Jack et une fois de plus elle se retrouvait seule.

**Traduction :**

*** Jack ne te pardonnera jamais de m'avoir tuée.**


	47. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous… Déjà merci à BlackHeart pour sa review, la longue attente est enfin finie mdrrr**_

_**Voici donc la fin, heureuse pour certains, plus amère pour d'autres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Une dernière fois, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Epilogue**_**  
><strong>_

**Six mois plus tard**

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Assis devant sa table encombrée de papiers divers et autres grimoires, Barbossa froissa le foulard qu'il avait jadis épargné des flammes et soupira lourdement. Six mois. Rosa avait six mois aujourd'hui et il cherchait depuis autant de temps à délivrer sa mère du sort auquel Calypso l'avait condamnée.

Le regard vague, le pirate revint deux mois en arrière alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à obtenir une audience de la cruelle nymphe.

()()

_Il s'était présenté seul, il n'avait pas voulu risquer d'attirer l'attention de Calypso sur Rosa._

_« Que veux-tu Hector Barbossa ? » Avait soufflé la nymphe d'une voix moqueuse._

_Prenant sur lui, Hector avait plié le genou, ses contorsions amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la nymphe._

_« Calypso… Tu as libéré Syréna de ta malédiction, que dois-je faire pour que tu me rendes Héléna ? »_

_Un rire lui avait répondu et Calypso avait secoué la tête._

_« Tu n'as rien à m'offrir qui vaille le prix de sa liberté Hector… _

_- N'importe quoi. » Avait-il insisté._

_Calypso avait ri de nouveau._

_« Philip m'a offert son cœur et une éternité de services pour que je rende son âme à sa précieuse Elliana…_

_- Je t'offre la même chose._

_- Et que ferais-je de l'âme d'un forban perverti et boiteux ? S'était moqué Calypso. L'âme de Philip était pure et innocente, il est un bon guide. Le meilleur de tous, meilleur que tu n'aurais jamais pu l'être. _

_- Donne-moi une chance, » s'était entendu supplier Hector._

_Calypso avait souri et s'était penchée sur lui._

_« Il y a bien une chose Hector…_

_- Laquelle !_

_- Ta fille, Rosa… Offre la moi et je te rendrais la mère. »_

_Hector avait blêmi, le cœur se serrant brusquement à la pensée du bébé qui dormait tranquillement à bord du Queen Anne._

_« Jamais Calypso. Tu n'auras jamais Rosa._

_- Dans ce cas, tu ne retrouveras jamais ton Héléna, » avait répondu Calypso sur le ton d'une évidence._

_Fou de rage, Hector s'était avancé._

_« Je connais le moyen de te tuer Calypso !_

_- Et tu condamnerais ainsi Héléna à la souffrance éternelle ? A l'enfer de la douleur ? Sans oublier ce que tu seras capable de faire à la petite Rosa une fois que le pouvoir du sabre t'aura dévoré._

_- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Rosa._

_- Vraiment ? Sais-tu qu'Edward Teach parlait de sa si précieuse et si chère sœur en ces mêmes termes ? Pourtant, il n'a jamais autant joui d'une femme que lorsqu'il l'a forcée à écarter les cuisses pour lui. »_

_Barbossa avait serré les poings et Calypso avait posé un regard glacial sur lui._

_« J'ai été plus que clémente avec vous Barbossa. Je t'ai ramené des limbes où tu te trouvais_

_- Tu avais besoin de moi pour te libérer !_

_- Et j'ai permis à Héléna de revenir sur sa promesse et de prendre la place de sa fille. L'avait coupé Calypso. Ne me fais pas regretter ma bonté Hector. »_

_Désemparé, il l'avait fixée._

_« Il y a bien quelque chose…_

_- Tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir pour ça Barbossa. Tu n'as rien à m'offrir et je ne te donnerai donc rien. »_

_Sur ces mots, Calypso avait disparu._

()()

Un coup léger ébranla la porte et Hector posa un regard vague sur son second.

« Nous sommes arrivés, capitaine. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_**White Cap Bay**_

Elle sourit alors que sa sœur lui désignait le navire qui venait de s'immobiliser et projetait une ombre sur leur royaume. La sirène passa la langue sur ses lèvres et battit des nageoires avec vigueur. Une telle manne de nourriture ne se présentait pas tous les jours.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Accoudé au bastingage, Hector fixait les flots avec intensité tandis qu'autour de lui, le silence était tombé, juste brisé par quelques claquements de dents.

« Chantez ! »Ordonna-t-il.

Des voix ténues et tremblantes entonnèrent le chant des pirates et Hector agrippa le bastingage alors qu'il apercevait des cheveux sombres qui progressaient vers la surface.

Fasciné, il suivait les ondulations de la sirène qu'il avait reconnue au premier regard lorsqu'une main le tira en arrière.

« Capitaine Barbossa nous devons partir d'ici ! »

Furieux, Hector se tourna vers Elliana.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et au lieu d'obéir comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle agrippa encore plus le bras d'Hector.

« Je vous en prie, c'est … il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose de malsain, quelque chose de mauvais. »

Hector se tourna vers elle et constata avec stupéfaction que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Je vous en supplie, il n'y a rien de bon ici, je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais j'en suis certaine, nous ne devons pas rester ici, Rosa ne doit pas rester ici. »

Hector blêmit.

« Rosa n'est pas ta fille Elliana. »

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, Elliana resserra la petite fille contre elle, attirant chez cette dernière un vagissement ravi.

« Capitaine Barbossa…écoutez-moi par pitié. »

_**White Cap Bay**_

Elle sourit à la vue des hommes assemblés et reprit joyeusement le chant qu'ils avaient entonné.

« L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra… Qui est le pirate ? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix joueuse.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Hector sentit son cœur rater un battement et se précipita au bastingage.

« Moi, c'est moi le pirate, Héléna ! »

Derrière lui, Elliana poussa un cri de détresse et posa sa main sur celle d'Hector.

« Elle n'est pas Héléna ! Qui que soit Héléna, ce n'est pas cette chose ! Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais je le sais ! » S'affola-t-elle.

_**White Cap Bay**_

Sur le pont les humains s'agitaient et elle retroussa les lèvres en voyant la jeune fille toucher sa proie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui était insupportable de les voir ainsi. La fureur décupla ses forces et elle se prépara à bondir avant de s'arrêter net à la vue de la chose que la fille tenait contre elle.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle vit l'homme et la chose minuscule avec elle. Les lèvres de l'homme sur les siennes, celles de la chose contre sa poitrine, puis la vision s'estompa et la faim reprit ses droits.

« Héléna ! » Entendit-elle.

Le mot était joli mais ce n'était pas une de ces chansons qu'elle aimait tant…

Et elle avait faim.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Muet d'horreur, Barbossa vit le visage d'Héléna se métamorphoser alors qu'elle se préparait à bondir.

« Pensez à Rosa, elle n'a que vous ! »Supplia Elliana.

Le cri de la jeune femme et l'expression inhumaine d'Héléna le sortirent de sa contemplation et il recula.

« HISSEZ LES VOILES ! »

Les hommes qui n'attendaient que cela obéirent promptement et Barbossa posa un regard douloureux sur la sirène qui avait été son Héléna.

« Je t'aimais moi aussi. »Chuchota-t-il avant de laisser filer le foulard entre ses doigts, trop anéanti par ce qu'il avait vu pour le retenir ou pour contenir la peine qui lui empoisonnait le cœur depuis des mois.

Derrière lui, Elliana tressaillit et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Barbossa se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un hochement de tête, soulagé par son attitude.

_**White Cap Bay**_

Un cri de rage lui échappa en voyant le navire s'éloigner à toute vitesse de leur royaume. Elle battit fortement de la queue pour le rattraper et ses doigts attrapèrent soudain une écharpe. Surprise, elle regarda la pièce de tissu et un sourire ravi lui échappa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda une de ses sœurs en tendant ses doigts avides vers elle.

Furieuse, elle enroula le tissu autour de son cou.

« C'est à moi !

- Pourquoi ça serait à toi !

- C'est à moi que le chanteur l'a offerte, rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en fredonnant. L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra, » sourit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle adorait cette chanson comme elle était étrangement heureuse que le bateau et la nourriture qu'il contenait leur aient échappé.

Elle fredonnait encore lorsque l'appel d'une de sœurs retentit.

Alors, elle s'élança vers la promesse de chair fraîche sans se soucier de l'écharpe de soie qui glissait de son cou pour s'enfoncer dans les abysses où elle régnait désormais avec ses sœurs.

_**Le Queen Anne'S Revenge, le lendemain,**_

Epuisé, Hector regarda le navire de la marine marchande s'enfoncer dans les flots. L'abordage avait été sanglant, à la mesure de la violence de la peine qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait revu Héléna et qu'il avait du admettre qu'elle était partie pour toujours.

Un soupir las lui échappa à cette pensée et il tressaillit alors qu'Elliana s'approchait de lui.

« Rosa dort, vous êtes blessé, je vais vous panser. »

Hector tiqua et la précéda dans sa cabine.

()()

Alors qu'Elliana s'activait avec douceur sur sa jambe, Hector la fixa.

« Nous n'avons pas parlé d'hier. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, souffla Elliana. Je ne voulais pas être indisciplinée mais, mais j'ai eu, j'ai eu l'impression que si nous ne partions pas, quelque chose d'horrible allait nous arriver, que nous allions mourir. »

Hector la fixa.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien n'est-ce pas ? »

Elliana lui adressa un regard perplexe et il soupira.

Cela faisait six mois que la jeune femme vivait sur le Queen, le suivait sans sourciller et s'occupait exclusivement de Rosa. S'il voulait être totalement honnête, il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait sans elle. Elliana était parfaite avec Rosa. Comme elle était parfaite sur le Queen. Elle ne se plaignait pas, ne pleurnichait pas et ne mentait pas. Jamais. Elle était si sincère qu'elle en devenait niaise mais pourtant il avait constaté en de rares occasions que son père lui avait appris à se défendre. Même si elle rechignait à participer aux abordages, il l'avait vue tuer pour défendre Rosa.

La main d'Elliana frôla sa cuisse et son contact le ramena au présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Les yeux bleus d'Elliana évitèrent les siens et elle se releva avec précipitation, les joues enflammées.

« Pardon, je vais voir si Rosa a besoin de moi. »

Barbossa la suivit des yeux et ne put retenir une vague de désir à la vue de ses formes moulées dans le pantalon de marin qu'il lui avait dégoté. Il inspira profondément alors que le désir venait lui titiller les reins comme de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques semaines.

« Attends. » La retint-il.

Elliana s'immobilisa et Barbossa se redressa pour avancer vers elle. Son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme et il repoussa loin de lui le souvenir de celui d'Héléna.

« Aurais-tu envie de rester ? Lui demanda-t-il. Pour la nuit. » Ajouta t'il en se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Le visage d'Elliana s'éclaira et elle s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai cru que vous ne me le proposeriez jamais, » souffla-t-elle.

Barbossa la dévisagea, surpris.

« Tu fais ça pour Rosa ? »

Choquée, Elliana se crispa.

« Non ! Vous, vous m'avez sauvée, vous vous occupez de moi depuis des mois et vous me plaisez. » Déclara t'elle en rougissant légèrement.

Hector la fixa et songea avec tristesse à Héléna. Elliana s'en aperçut et le fixa.

« Et vous ? C'est pour Rosa ? »

Barbossa s'étrangla à demi et posa un regard appréciateur sur ses courbes.

« Non. Mais ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femme dans mon lit. » Ajouta t'il.

Elliana lui sourit et avança vers lui.

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Hector frémit alors qu'elle posait sa main sur sa cuisse avec hardiesse et il l'embrassa avec avidité.

Elle n'était pas Héléna, elle était différente. Mais contre toute attente il réalisa qu'elle lui plaisait aussi à cause de cela.

Sans plus réfléchir, Hector dévoila la poitrine de la jeune femme et elle soupira.

« Enfin… »

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Philip fixa le Queen Anne'S Revenge et son regard erra avec regret sur la jeune femme qui se tenait aux côtés d'Hector, son enfant dans ses bras.

« Elle te manque ? » Demanda Angelica d'une voix incertaine.

Philip soupira et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Oui. Mais je ne regrette pas, si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose. »

Angelica avala sa salive et le fixa.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi bon ? »

Un sourire amer échappa à Philip et il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas meilleur qu'un autre Angelica. J'aimais Syréna, je l'aime encore mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. C'était juste une femme à qui Calypso a volé sa vie pour la transformer en sirène. Notre amour était un mensonge. Je ne l'oublierais jamais mais elle méritait de vivre l'existence dont son père l'a privée. Même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait m'oublier pour cela. »

Angelica baissa le regard, mal à l'aise, et Philip posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

« On ne bâtit rien sur des ruines Angelica. Barbossa l'a compris je crois. Il a dit adieu à Héléna hier comme j'ai dit adieu à Syréna. Barbossa ne l'oubliera pas et je n'oublierai pas Syréna seulement parfois, aimer c'est laisser partir l'autre. Pour lui et pour soi-même. Pour que chacun soit libre de construire autre chose. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et la pression de la main de Philip sur la sienne s'accentua.

« J'aimerais construire autre chose, murmura Philip. Mais pas si je suis le seul à le désirer. »

Angelica le regarda alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu es sincère ?

- Je ne suis pas lui. » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Angelica blêmit et s'écarta.

« Je, j'aimerais aller quelque part, si ça ne te dérange pas… si c'est possible… »

Philip sourit avec soulagement.

« La barre est à toi Angelica. Ne soit pas trop longue, Calypso a tendance à mal le prendre. Je t'attendrais dans ma cabine. Viens me voir ensuite. Si tu en as envie. »

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Gibbs posa un regard affligé sur son capitaine.

« Jack, faut vous lever… »

Le pirate ricana et leva sa bouteille en direction de son second.

« Et pour quoi faire ? Pour détruire encore des vies ?

- Jack…

- Quoi ! J'ai tué la femme que je voulais protéger, j'ai tué l'enfant d'Elizabeth, sa sœur, son mari, son père… Même son père, ricana Jack. Enfin techniquement c'est Barbossa qui l'a tué et le vieux salaud le méritait bien mais… »

Le regard de Jack se posa sur le vide et Gibbs soupira douloureusement.

« Jack, faut vous ressaisir… Pensez à Elizabeth.

-Ne parle pas d'Elizabeth. Elizabeth est mieux sans moi, comme le reste du monde… »

Gibbs avança vers lui et Jack se redressa en titubant.

« Sors d'ici ! Dégage ! »

Un soupir las échappa à Gibbs et il recula pour sortir de la c abine.

« Moi ce que j'en dis c'est que de passer de putain en putain et de boire comme ça résoudra rien, » marmonna t'il en s'octroyant une large rasade de rhum.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Angelica sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement tandis que Jack se resservait largement.

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle.

Le pirate se leva d'un bond et la fixa. Puis, une moue sardonique se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait son verre dans sa direction.

« Alors tu te décides à ton tour… Après tout pourquoi pas… C'est pas comme si j'avais pas ruiné ta vie. » Ricana Jack avant de vider son verre.

Le cœur d'Angelica se serra de plus belle et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu n'as pas ruiné ma vie Jack.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu es morte dans ce cas ? Ohhh je sais parce que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait ! J'ai voulu te sauver de ton père et j'ai échoué, alors j'ai tué Elizabeth et Lizzie et puis je t'ai tuée aussi ! Belle réussite hein ! »

Angelica soupira et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Bugger, marmonna Jack. J'arrive presque à te sentir.

- Je suis là Jack, souffla Angelica.

- Non, tu n'es pas vraiment là, murmura le pirate. Tu es morte. Je t'ai tuée. »

Angelica se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha de lui.

« Non, je voulais mourir ce jour-là. Ou peut-être te tuer… Surement te tuer.

- Voilà qui te ressemble plus mon ange, sourit tristement Jack.

- Jack, je venais d'apprendre que mon père, qu'il ne m'aimait pas et toi tu…

- Inutile de faire la liste de mes torts, » ricana Jack.

Désemparée, Angelica le fixa. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage et elle grimaça en découvrant des rides qui n'existaient pas avant, des poches sombres sous les yeux de Jack qu'elle savait ne pas être dues au khôl dont il se barbouillait…

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas…

- Qui ça ?

- Elizabeth. Tu l'as toujours aimée. Réalisa brusquement Angelica. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés la dernière fois, tu l'aimais déjà… Mais elle en avait épousé un autre alors tu t'es dit

- Rien du tout ! Explosa Jack. Angelica, je voulais vraiment t'aider, je voulais être avec toi, comme avant seulement…

- Seulement avant ne revient jamais, souffla Angelica. Et il y avait Elizabeth. »

Jack baissa les yeux et allongea la main vers la bouteille.

Angelica le fixa sans rien dire tandis qu'il la vidait consciencieusement.

Finalement, elle se décida.

« Jack, ça n'aurait pas pu marcher entre nous. Nous étions trop jeunes la première fois et la seconde… La seconde tu l'avais déjà trouvée et ça n'était pas moi. »

Jack posa un regard aviné sur elle et se pencha.

« Angelica... »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent brièvement et elle se força à s'écarter.

« Arrête Jack, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu m'as aimée je crois mais ce n'est plus le cas.

- Angie tu

- Jack, c'est fini entre nous. Souffla Angelica. C'est fini depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Et peut-être que toi non plus. Mais tu ne me dois rien et je t'aime encore assez pour vouloir que tu sois heureux. Alors… »

Angelica déglutit et inspira longuement avant de se décider.

« Va la rejoindre Jack. Elle t'aime je crois, en tout cas, elle tient suffisamment à toi pour te sauver la vie et pour te pardonner la mort de votre enfant. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir à cause de moi. Arrête de te punir. Cela ne me ramènera pas et ça ne changera rien. J'ai été stupide de vouloir vous séparer. Je regrette Jack. Vraiment.»

Jack la regarda et Angelica soupira.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas trop saoul et que tu te souviendras de tout ça demain matin parce que je ne compte pas le refaire. »

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

Bouleversée, Angelica s'avança jusqu'à la cabine de Philip. Elle frappa un coup sec avant d'entrer. Là, le jeune homme soupira alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras.

« Philip, c'était si dur… Je ne voulais pas, mais…

- Je sais, la coupa t'il. Mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Angelica, le reste ne t'appartient pas, c'est à Jack et Elizabeth de décider. »

Angelica se crispa et le fixa.

« Est-ce que tu as fait ça pour elle ?

- Non… Je l'ai fait pour toi et aussi pour nous… du moins si tu le désires. »

Angelica le fixa et laissa ses larmes filer entre ses cils.

« Oui…. »

Philip sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tandis qu'il l'embrassait, Angelica songea qu'elle avait enfin trouvé. Philip était sincère et il tenait à elle. Pas à une autre. Plus à une autre. Un soupir heureux lui échappa à cette pensée et elle se serra plus étroitement contre lui.

« Toi et moi, murmura Philip. Guides pour toujours.

- Et à jamais, » souffla Angelica avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_**Shipwreck Cove, deux semaines plus tard**_

Elizabeth se recula en arrière et se passa les mains sur les yeux.

« Je suis épuisée. » Soupira-t-elle.

Teague la fixa et se leva souplement et passa derrière elle. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules et il appuya lourdement sur ces dernières. Les yeux mi-clos, Elizabeth grogna.

« Ça fait du bien…

- Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu as assez travaillé pour ce soir. » Sourit Teague.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas trainant.

Dans l'ombre, Jack la suivit des yeux, le cœur lourd.

Une fois la jeune femme sortie, il avança dans la pièce, tremblant de rage et de chagrin.

« Pourquoi elle ! Pourquoi ! » Siffla t'il avant de balancer son poing dans la figure de Teague.

Ce dernier recula et attrapa son nez.

« Jackie….

- Quoi Jackie ? C'est quoi cette fois ? Une prophétie qui dit que tu dois coucher avec une Teach pour sauver ton précieux Code ! » Hurla Jack.

Teague recula prudemment et le fixa.

« Vu ce que tu as fait durant les six derniers mois tu es mal placé pour faire des reproches Jack. »

Le pirate serra les poings tandis que Teague remettait son nez droit dans un sinistre craquement.

« Pas cassé, » souffla t'il avec soulagement.

Jack lui adressa un regard mauvais et Teague soupira.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot, je ne l'ai pas touchée. Pas en sachant ce que tu éprouves pour elle et ce qu'elle ressent pour toi. »

Jack calma les battements de son cœur et lui adressa un regard méfiant.

« Et ça ?

- Bugger, Jackie c'est mon élève !

- Ta quoi ? » Ragea Jack.

Teague secoua la tête.

« Mon élève, j'espère la voir devenir Gardienne du Code. Elle est douée pour ça tu sais, elle apprend vite et elle comprend l'importance du Code contrairement à beaucoup de pirates… »

Jack grimaça.

« Admettons, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu lui touchais les épaules ni pourquoi elle dort dans ce bâtiment ! »

Teague leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je lui masse les épaules lorsqu'elle a passé des heures à lire le Code. Ce qu'elle fait quotidiennement depuis des mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue pour oublier qu'un certain imbécile l'a abandonnée sans un mot !

- Oh…

- Quand à la chambre qu'elle occupe, c'est celle de ta mère. J'ai jugé qu'il était temps que le Roi des Pirates qui est aussi la future Gardienne ait des appartements convenables. »

Jack baissa les yeux.

« Alors tu ne couches pas avec elle… »

Teague soupira.

« Non Jack, je ne couche pas avec elle. Elle n'en a jamais manifesté le désir et quant à moi j'espérais que tu finirais par arrêter de te comporter comme un idiot pour la rejoindre.

- Oh…

- Est-ce que tu es ivre ?

- J'ai pas bu une goutte depuis ce matin, grimaça Jack en roulant des yeux.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour la rejoindre ? »

Jack grimaça de plus belle.

« Elle m'en veut ?

- Devine !

- Et est-ce que…

- Non Jackie mais si tu ne te décides pas une bonne fois pour toutes ça finira par arriver. »

Jack déglutit et se dirigea vers le couloir.

« De rien, » ironisa Teague avant de sourire.

()()

Elizabeth finissait de tresser ses longs cheveux cendrés pour la nuit lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Epuisée, la jeune femme soupira silencieusement et retint son souffle, l'importun partirait, ils partaient toujours lorsqu'ils comprenaient que la pièce était aussi vide qu'elle se sentait l'être.

Aux aguets, Elizabeth finit par soupirer. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu partir quel qu'il soit. Les femmes seules attiraient toujours la convoitise à Shipwreck Cove, surtout lorsqu'elles détenaient un peu de pouvoir. Un soupir las lui échappa de nouveau et elle se glissa dans ses draps froids.

Des larmes brulantes se formèrent dans ses yeux et elle les chassa d'un geste agacé avant de se retourner pour trouver une bonne position pour dormir.

Jack ouvrit silencieusement le battant ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude depuis l'enfance et la fixa avec avidité. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours jolie. Voir même plus si on faisait abstraction de la tristesse qu'elle respirait.

« Elizabeth, souffla t'il doucement.

- Jack ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira puis elle sembla se souvenir d'une chose et elle reprit son expression triste.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment là. »

Le cœur lourd, Jack avança vers elle.

« Si. Je suis vraiment là Elizabeth. Si tu veux encore de moi. »

Un sanglot l'étrangla à demi tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

« Tu m'as pardonnée ?

- Quoi ?

- Angelica… »

Le remord envahit le visage d'Elizabeth et Jack se sentit chavirer.

« Bugger Lizzie, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est moi que je tenais pour responsable. C'était ma faute pas la tienne, je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était la tienne. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard blessé.

« Tu es parti sans rien dire.

- Je croyais que c'était mieux pour toi. Je me suis trompé. Elizabeth, je… »

La jeune femme le fixa et Jack soupira.

« C'est toi que je veux Elizabeth. Je, je n'ai pas besoin d'un compas pour me le dire, c'est toi et encore toi.

- Moi aussi…

- Elizabeth, je, ces derniers mois, je

- Tais-toi, murmura Elizabeth. Je sais ce que tu as fait et ça m'importe peu. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là ce soir.

- Je serais là tous les soirs si tu veux encore de moi.

- Ardemment, » souffla-t-elle.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent avec fièvre et Jack la bascula sous lui tandis qu'il défaisait la longue tresse sage qu'elle avait soigneusement serrée.

« Elizabeth je

- Moi aussi, le coupa-t-elle. Depuis toujours même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

- Et à jamais, murmura Jack. Elizabeth est ce que, est ce que tu veux… devenir ma femme ? Déglutit-il.

- Non. »

Le pirate blêmit et Elizabeth serra sa main dans la sienne.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que dans un mariage, c'était à celui qui cesserait d'aimer l'autre le premier.

- Il devait être particulièrement intelligent, murmura Jack d'une voix enrouée.

- Pas tant que ça en fait, sourit Elizabeth. En fait je crois qu'il est fou.

- Fou de toi, » souffla Jack avant de l'embrasser avec passion, n'y tenant plus.

Sous ses lèvres, Elizabeth sourit et ses doigts glissèrent le long du torse de Jack.

« Dans ce cas, ne tournons pas le dos à la folie…

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas te tourner ma colombe ? »

Elizabeth rit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Pas cette nuit mais la prochaine…

- J'aime cette idée. » Murmura Jack.

()()

Teague arrêta d'un geste le Seigneur d'Olonnois alors que l'homme s'avançait vers la chambre d'Elizabeth, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

« Ça ne marchera pas petit. Encore moins cette nuit que les précédentes. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et Teague sourit.

« Elizabeth a tout ce que son cœur désire tout comme Jack. Et ils ne sont pas patients. Trouve-toi un autre Seigneur à courtiser, Ching par exemple, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était disponible. »

Olonnois grimaça et Teague le fixa avec froideur.

« Dégage. »

L'autre s'en alla sans demander son reste et le Gardien sourit.

Peu importait la Confrérie. Jack avait enfin trouvé celle qu'il attendait et coup de chance ou main du destin celle-ci se trouvait être la personne parfaite pour sauver la piraterie.

Teague secoua la tête avec amusement et s'éloigna en fredonnant.

_« L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra. »_

**FIN**

_**Voilà, cette fic est donc terminée.**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lue jusqu'au bout. **_

_**Un immense MERCI à BlackHeart pour les superbes fans arts et pour avoir inventé le personnage d'Héléna et m'avoir autorisée à l'utiliser, sans elle, l'histoire n'aurait pas été la même. Merci aussi à Léna pour avoir corrigé mes passages en espagnol sur mon site ^^**_

_**Et enfin, merci aux reviewers pour leurs commentaires (même si parfois ils étaient un peu vifs ou vulgaires, hein Holly) à savoir : **__**Jen' Sparrow, Blackheart, Sammy, Muchu, Elo Turner, Marquise , Allison H, Holly Sparrow, Lester, Miss33Sparrow,Laura 91,Helly 91, Emeline, Shine, Angelica Cruz, Lady Pirate, Kate Beckett, Roxy, Amandine, Love PDC, Miss May 1994,**_**_Sk8euzenherb, HB, Asukaa, Lena & Elisa_**

**_Pour le reste et bien je vous donne rendez vous très vite pour de nouvelles aventures…_**


End file.
